Historia de otro mundo
by Khatal
Summary: La vida de Anna da un cambio radical cuando todo lo que creía saber de su historia y familia resulta no ser cierto. La aparición de su tío gatilla una serie de eventos que la llevan a tomar decisiones difíciles poniendo en riesgo su relación con Yoh. (YohxAnna)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Un día típico de invierno en Aomori. Anna volvía de la escuela por el camino que acostumbraba recorrer, se había acostumbrado a tomar esa ruta ya que no había muchas personas alrededor. Ya no tenía el problema de los onis, pero aún no se creía que fuera seguro estar alrededor de las personas. A sus 10 años se le hacía difícil conectarse con los demás y aún odiaba un poco a la gente.

Caminaba a paso tranquilo, aunque aún no le gustaran las personas disfrutaba estar afuera. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo encerrada a causa de sus poderes. Una brisa fría casi la hizo perder la bandana roja con rombos blancos que llevaba en la cabeza, recordó que la abuela Kino le había comentado de una posible tormenta esa noche y le ordenó regresar rápido a casa. Al instante aceleró el paso para evitar el castigo de la anciana.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó a los espíritus que la seguían. Uno de ellos tomó su bandana y se quedó con ella.

 _―_ ¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvela ahora!

El ladrón parecía un espíritu de la naturaleza, tenía un color verde agua y una forma humanoide e inestable, no tenía boca, sus ojos parecían dos círculos blancos y su cabeza terminaba en forma de muchas puntas. Pareció reír al haber captado la atención de la niña y comenzó a huir mientras llevaba la bandana de Anna. El espíritu se mofaba de ella mientras huía.

 _―_ ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡Vuelve aquí espíritu de pacotilla! _―_ vociferó Anna enfadada. Era bastante temperamental, así que las pocas burlas del sujeto bastaron para que comenzara a perseguirlo enfurecida.

Comenzó a correr tras del ladrón quien se dirigía hacia las montañas.

 _―_ ¡Ya verás, te mandaré al otro mundo cuando te atrape! ¡No sabes con quién te estas metiendo!

Anna estaba cada vez más cegada por la furia, ese espíritu aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para hacerle burlas. Ya se habían adentrado en un bosque cercano, el piso estaba cubierto por la nieve y corriendo en ese estado no se dio cuenta del desnivel del terreno, resbaló y cayó unos dos metros lastimándose el tobillo.

 _―_ Tsk ¡Demonios!

El espíritu apareció de pronto a su lado. Había dejado su bandana en lo alto de un árbol.

 _―_ ¿¡Estás feliz ahora!? ¡Por tu culpa me lastimé, llegaré tarde a casa y me van castigar! Muchas gracias…baka (¬¬) _―_ dijo Anna de brazos cruzados y mirando en otra dirección para que el sujeto no viera las lágrimas que habían salido por reflejo ante el dolor.

Aquel fantasma parecía algo contrariado, al parecer no esperaba que algo así pasara. Miró a su alrededor y emitió un sonido que parecía un llamado.

 _―_ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

El ladrón había tomado sus piernas y las había fijado en la nieve utilizando raíces que él mismo hizo crecer. La niña no podía mover sus piernas, trató de quitarse las amarras utilizando sus manos, pero era inútil. Entonces llegaron otros espíritus más pequeños y bastante similares al que perseguía Anna. Los pequeños la sujetaron de las manos y la dejaron pegada a la nieve. Era imposible moverse.

 _―_ ¡¿Qué pretendes?!¡Me la vas a pagar! _―_ gritó la niña mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para escapar.

El espíritu estiró su mano como si fuera una tela y la dispuso alrededor de la zona lastimada. Le dijo algo en un idioma que no pudo comprender y le indicó que mirara su tobillo. La niña obedeció aún forcejeando y observó cómo la zona comenzaba a brillar, el dolor fue cediendo poco a poco y cuando el espectro soltó su tobillo no había rastros de lesión. Los espíritus pequeños la soltaron y el grande liberó sus piernas. Eso hizo que Anna se calmara, quizás sólo quería jugar un poco pero no era un mal tipo.

 _―_ Gracias… ¡aunque esto no habría pasado si no me molestabas en primer lugar! _―_ exclamó Anna apuntándolo con el dedo.

El aludido rodó los ojos acompañado de un movimiento circular de cabeza hacia atrás y fue a buscar la bandana para continuar adentrándose en el bosque.

 _―_ ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡¿Vas a seguir con esto?! _―_ gritó la niña poniéndose bruscamente de pie y echando a correr tras él.

Anna llegó hasta un claro donde el espíritu la esperaba. El ladrón avanzó hasta lo que parecía una roca cubierta por la nieve y dejó la bandana allí. Volvió a decir algo que la niña no pudo comprender.

 _―_ ¿Vives aquí y no hablas nuestro idioma? _―_ preguntó ella arqueando una ceja, aún algo enfadada.

El espíritu sólo le señaló la roca, indicándole que se acercara.

 _―_ Entonces, ya terminaste de jugar. ¿Te das cuenta que me has metido en un lío? Llegaré tarde y la abuela me castigará _―_ dijo Anna mientras caminaba para alcanzar su bandana. Una vez que la alcanzó se la amarró en la cabeza como era habitual y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero él la detuvo ubicándose frente a ella para bloquearle el paso.

 _―_ Aaaagh. ¿Qué más quieres? _―_ preguntó irritada la niña.

El espectro le señaló la roca y volvió a hablar en aquel idioma.

 _―_ Mira… no entiendo palabra de lo que dices. Y esa es solo una roca, no veo nada raro allí. Ya déjame ir _―_ ya estaba algo cansada de todo eso.

El espíritu insistió en que se acercara. Anna suspiró e hizo lo que le indicaba, algo le decía que seguiría molestando hasta que ella obedeciera.

 _―_ Ok...vale. Estoy tocando la roca, ¿ahora qué? ¿Ves? Es sólo una roca _―_ dijo la niña mientras sacaba su mano de allí y comenzaba a caminar para volver a casa.

Se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando unas raíces la amarraron por la cintura y la trasladaron de vuelta al punto inicial. Miró al sujeto sumamente irritada, en respuesta el espíritu señaló una muesca que ella no había visto.

 _―_ Entonces… ¿quieres que vea eso?

Él asintió enérgicamente.

 _―_ Sigh _―_ suspiró _―._ Ok. Ya voy tarde de todas formas _―_ dijo Anna resignada, aunque la insistencia del sujeto ya le causaba algo de curiosidad.

Se acercó a la muesca que le había indicado y apartó la nieve que la cubría. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era sólo una muesca, parecía haber una inscripción grabada en la superficie. Subió a la roca, quitó toda la nieve que pudo de alrededor y vio lo que parecían letras formando un patrón circular. Al quitar la nieve también pudo notar que tenía una forma definida, la parte más superior tenía una hendidura de manera que parecía ser una fuente.

 _―_ ¿Qué es esto? _―_ preguntó la niña al espíritu. Su enojo se había desvanecido por completo para dar paso a su curiosidad.

Siguió tocando los bordes de la piedra, no parecía la gran cosa, pero aun así sentía mucha curiosidad por el objeto. Había algo que la llamaba, pero no sabía qué.

Entonces el fantasma hizo su llamado de nuevo. Los pequeños aparecieron alrededor de ellos y parecían muy alegres por verla junto a la piedra ahora descubierta. El espectro le señaló una marca que había en el centro.

 _―_ ¿Que toque eso dices? _―_ preguntó la niña mientras acercaba su mano al lugar indicado.

 _―_ Pues, no pasa nada. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. _―_ Iba a retirar su mano, pero tanto el espíritu grande como los pequeños se lo impidieron sujetándola firmemente contra la superficie fría de la piedra.

 _―_ ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! _―_ reclamó la niña mientras comenzaba a forcejear para salir de allí. Se detuvo cuando vio que los grabados de la piedra comenzaban a brillar. Entonces los espíritus la dejaron quitar su mano. La hendidura superior de la piedra cambió de color y pareció llenarse de líquido. Sus rodillas comenzaron a humedecerse así que bajó rápidamente de la superficie. Toda la piedra tomó una forma líquida que luego se dispuso frente a ella como un gran cristal ovalado con vista hacia otro sitio, era como una ventana con vista a un camino bordeado por muchos árboles.

Anna estaba sumamente sorprendida, nunca había visto algo así. Entonces sintió que el espíritu le daba empujoncitos suaves incitándola a acercarse. Ella simplemente lo miró, no entendía qué era lo que quería, pero si quisiera hacerle daño ya lo habría intentado. Tampoco se veía peligroso ni sentía alguna presencia maligna alrededor. Así, que extendió su brazo y tocó la superficie con la punta de los dedos, a pesar de verse como un cristal se sentía como tocar un líquido, pero no mojaba. Apenas sus dedos estuvieron en contacto con la superficie el espíritu pasó por su lado y entró tomando la mano de la niña desde el otro lado del cristal, Anna trató de resistirse, pero él la arrastró con fuerza hasta que la obligó a cruzar.

Cayó de bruces en el suelo, se golpeó la cabeza quedando algo mareada por el impacto. Se levantó con dificultad y tras varios intentos ya que su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado en aquel lugar. Justo frente a ella se abría un camino entre los árboles, observó que los espíritus pequeños recorrían rápidamente aquel camino seguidos del espíritu más grande mientras ella continuaba luchando para erguirse.

 _―_ Pero… ¿qué rayos? Me traen hasta aquí y luego se van. _―_ Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor _―._ ¿Dónde está ese cristal? Volveré mientras no están.

Su cuerpo se sentía realmente pesado. Se volteó con dificultad y avanzó casi arrastrándose hasta el cristal que se encontraba suspendido en el aire a poco más de un metro de distancia. Iba a cruzar cuando escuchó que un hombre gritaba en un idioma desconocido. Miró hacia atrás y a unos 10 metros de distancia vio a un hombre increíblemente alto e imponente, tenía unas 3 veces el tamaño de un hombre normal, era calvo y tenía bigotes y barba de color rojo, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro. El hombre la miraba sorprendido, extendió su mano como queriendo alcanzarla y dijo algo en lo que parecía el mismo idioma que el del espíritu que la había arrastrado hasta el lugar. Por supuesto que Anna no entendió palabra, pero suponía que trataba de detenerla por el tono que había utilizado.

De ninguna manera iba a quedarse en ese lugar con un montón de desconocidos, tenía que volver a casa. Miró nuevamente el cristal y vio como se hacía cada vez más pequeño, así que se apresuró a cruzar.

Al cruzar, la ubicación del cristal era un poco más alta que antes y la roca que había descubierto comenzaba a formarse de nuevo. Debido a la dificultad que le significó conseguir la fuerza suficiente para atravesar, cayó otra vez golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza en la roca que se había formado nuevamente. No se levantó.

.

xXx

.

Despertó en una habitación desconocida. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Lo último que recordaba era que caminaba de vuelta a casa por la ruta habitual.

 _―_ Anna-chan. ¡Qué bien, ya despertaste! _―_ dijo una enfermera que entraba a la habitación _―._ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? La señora Asakura estaba contigo, salió a tomar algo. Le avisaré que ya estás despierta _―_ dijo amablemente.

 _―_ Esto… ¿dónde estoy? _―_ preguntó la niña.

 _―_ Estás en el hospital. Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza ayer _―_ respondió la enfermera.

 _―_ ¿Me golpee la cabeza? _―_ preguntó Anna sin imaginarse cómo pudo pasar eso.

 _―_ Parece que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó. Tranquila, está bien. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Cómo te sientes? _―_ dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

 _―_ Me duele un poco… _―_ respondió Anna frotándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

 _―_ Muy bien iré a avisar a la señora Asakura y al médico para que vengan a verte _―_ indicó la enfermera para después salir de la habitación.

Unos diez minutos después Asakura Keiko apareció en la habitación acompañada de un médico. El médico la examinó y le dio una medicina para el dolor de cabeza. Le señaló que todo parecía estar bien, pero la dejarían en observación durante el día, si seguía así podría dejar el hospital esa misma tarde.

 _―_ Aunque te dé el alta debes venir a un control en un par de días para verificar que todo está bien. Si te sientes mareada o el dolor de cabeza aumenta antes del control debes avisar a un adulto para que te traigan aquí de inmediato. ¿Entendido?

 _―_ Sí… _―_ respondió la niña.

 _―_ ¡Muy bien! Entonces las dejaré solas, si recuerdas algo de lo que pasó no dudes en decirle a la señora Asakura. ¿OK? Nos vemos más tarde _―_ dijo el hombre dedicando una sonrisa a ambas para luego dejar la habitación.

Cuando le dijeron que la señora Asakura la acompañaba, Anna esperaba encontrar a la abuela Kino no a la Sra. Keiko. No sabía que había venido de visita.

 _―_ Anna-chan. Ayer por la tarde no volvías, así que salimos a buscarte y te encontramos en un bosque camino a las montañas. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Quieres hablar de qué fue lo que pasó? _―_ preguntó la mujer evidentemente preocupada mientras se acercaba para acariciar la cabeza de Anna de forma maternal.

 _―_ … no lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que iba camino a casa y hubo un viento que casi se lleva mi bandana. Entonces recordé que habría tormenta y que la abuela me castigaría si no llegaba a casa temprano.

 _―_ Jejeje ya veo. La abuela puede asustar a veces… pero Anna-chan, ¿estás segura que no recuerdas nada más? Te prometo que no se lo diré a la abuela, será nuestro secreto _―_ dijo Keiko guiñándole un ojo a la niña.

 _―_ No es eso…es que de verdad no recuerdo _―_ dijo Anna tratando de pensar qué pudo pasar.

 _―_ Ya veo… _―_ La mujer adoptó una actitud algo más seria _―._ Bueno, no importa. Pero prométeme que si llegas a recordar algo me lo dirás. ¿Si? _―_ concluyó de forma maternal mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la niña.

 _―_ Sí, lo prometo _―_ respondió Anna sonriendo de vuelta.

 ** _5 años después…_**

 ** _Tokio, Funbari Onsen_**

El sol que se filtraba por la ventana interrumpió su sueño. Salió del futón con pereza. Recordó el sueño que había tenido, más que un sueño era un recuerdo de aquella ocasión en que despertó en el hospital después de volver de la escuela.

En el sueño todo era borroso, perseguía su bandana a través de un bosque nevado y de un momento a otro se encontraba hablando con Asakura Keiko en una habitación de hospital. Se había vuelto un sueño recurrente en las últimas semanas, aunque era algo raro soñar con eso ahora, el evento había ocurrido hace cinco años y aún seguía sin recordar qué pasó aquel día. Desde entonces la abuela le prohibió tomar esa ruta para regresar a casa y tuvo que obligarse a caminar por las calles más transitadas, así que se quedó con la curiosidad y el deseo de visitar el lugar donde la encontraron en aquella ocasión ¿por qué se desviaría del camino cuando arriesgaba un castigo de Asakura Kino? Nadie en su sano juicio querría sufrir eso. Ya habían pasado 5 años y le había demostrado a la abuela que era muy fuerte, quizás ya no le molestaría que visitara la zona durante las vacaciones de verano.

Abrió las cortinas de su habitación, era un hermoso día de primavera. El cielo despejado, una brisa agradable y el cálido resplandor del sol lo hacían un día precioso.

 ** _Tokio, Escuela Preparatoria_**

Cuatro horas más tarde tomaba un descanso de su clase de gimnasia.

Anna se encontraba en los bebederos cercanos a los vestidores de chicas junto a otras compañeras de clase que también se refrescaban allí. Después del torneo de shamanes se notaba ligeramente más abierta con las personas por lo que se relacionaba más a menudo con algunas chicas de su salón.

 _―_ ¡Vaya! Anna, no había notado que tenías heterocromía. ¡Ese color es muy bonito! _―_ dijo Mei. Era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y tez pálida, muy enérgica. Las clases habían iniciado hace algún tiempo, pero ella había llegado hace un par de semanas a la escuela y por alguna razón simpatizaba con la itako.

 _―_ ¿Heterocromía? ¿De qué hablas? Mis ojos siempre han sido del mismo color _―_ respondió la itako mirándola extrañada, sin entender esas bromas un poco raras que se le ocurrían a la chica.

 _―_ Pero, si te estoy mirando y te digo que tienes un ojo de color turquesa. Ve a mirar tu reflejo _―_ replicó Mei, señalando un espejo que se encontraba en los vestuarios.

 _―_ No voy a ir (¬¬), por supuesto que me he mirado al espejo y sé perfectamente que mis ojos son del mismo color. Tú y tus bromas raras _―_ dijo Anna sin entender muy bien la insistencia de la pelirroja, quizás en su país era común molestar así a la gente.

 _―_ ¡Te digo que es cierto! ¡Mikamiiiii! ¡Ven aquí y mira sus ojos! Dile lo que ves, ¿de qué color son?

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros se acercó hasta ellas con una gran sonrisa.

 _―_ Pues tienes unos ojos muy bonitos Kyoyama, si no tuvieras novio te invitaría a salir _―_ dijo su compañera con una mirada y sonrisa coquetas.

 _―_ ¡No te salgas del tema! (¬¬) _―_ interrumpió Mei _―._ ¡Vamos! dile de que color son sus ojos.

 _―_ Pues son de un precioso color ámbar. En serio, si te aburres de ese chico Asakura…podríamos vernos más seguido Anna-san _―_ continuó la chica acercándose peligrosamente a Anna.

 _―_ ¡Ya dejen sus tonterías! _―_ dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos y apartando a Mikami. La chica siempre se ponía así con Anna cuando tenía oportunidad.

 _―_ ¡¿De qué estás hablando Mikami?! La acabo de mirar y sus ojos son…ámbar… _―_ dijo atónita Mei, observando nuevamente a la itako _―._ ¡Pero estoy segura de que…!

 _―_ ¡CHICAS SE TERMINA EL DESCANSO! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ! _―_ la interrumpió el grito de su maestra desde la cancha de soccer.

Esa chica, Argall Mei, de verdad era extraña. ¿En su país era común hacer esas bromas? Se preguntaba Anna. Mei venía de Gales, su padre era galés y su madre japonesa. Vivían en ese país desde hace 5 años por el trabajo de sus padres, pero habían regresado a Japón hace solo unos meses por motivos familiares. La abuela materna de Mei estaba muy enferma y su única familia eran su hija, yerno y nieta, la anciana no tenía intenciones de dejar el país así que decidieron volver a Japón para cuidar de ella y acompañarla.

Anna no tenía muy claro el por qué, pero la pelirroja le tenía simpatía. Suponía que era porque, a pedido de la profesora a cargo de su clase, ella se había encargado de poner al día a su nueva compañera en las materias. La verdad es que, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, la chica de verdad le agradaba. Anna sonrió amargamente, ¿quién iba a decir que ella sí era capaz de llevarse bien con otras personas y hacer amigos?

 _―_ Kyoyama, te quiero en mi equipo _―_ Observó como Matsushita Mikami le guiñaba un ojo mientras le hablaba. Estaba eligiendo a su equipo para el partido de soccer.

Para ese deporte, la profesora siempre designaba como capitanas a esa chica, y a Misaki Reiko o Mei en su defecto, ya que ellas formaban parte del equipo de soccer de la escuela.

 _―_ _Demonios_ _―_ pensó Anna mientras caminaba en dirección al que sería su equipo durante la clase.

Al menos Mei también estaría en su equipo, no tendría que esforzarse mucho durante el juego ya que lo más probable era que Matsushita y Mei harían todas las jugadas.

De alguna forma también le simpatizaba Matsushita Mikami, aunque a veces la evitaba porque la chica "le había echado el ojo" desde que entraron a clases. No tenía problemas con los "gustos" de la chica, el problema era que otra de sus compañeras (Reiko) tenía interés en Mikami por lo que constantemente debía soportar los pensamientos de odio hacia su persona.

Reiko era una chica de cabello negro azabache largo y liso, tez blanca y ojos azules. Nunca había hablado con ella realmente, pero era evidente que la chica no le tenía simpatía y, a causa de su actitud con ella, a Anna tampoco le simpatizaba.

 _―_ Sigh _―_ suspiró Anna _―. ¿_ Por qué tuve que nacer con el dichoso reishi? _―_ susurró para sí misma.

Escuchaba en su cabeza las mil y un maneras de eliminarla que pensaba Reiko, quien, además, le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la vez que desprendía un aura negra muy densa.

 _―_ _Yo sólo quería un primer año de preparatoria tranquilo_ _―_ pensó Anna aburrida de la situación. El torneo de shamanes ya le había entregado demasiadas emociones y complejidades así que no se sentía con ánimos de ese tipo de cosas por un buen tiempo.

 _―_ _¿Reishi?_ _―_ pensó Mei, quien había escuchado el susurro de la itako.

 _―_ ¡Muy bien chicas! ¡Comiencen! _―_ la maestra dio el silbato inicial y comenzaron con el juego.

A Anna no le gustaba mucho el soccer así que generalmente no estaba muy atenta durante los juegos, además las chicas del equipo escolar hacían todas las jugadas. Se puso a pensar en aquel sueño/recuerdo que seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, un incidente de hace 5 años ya no tenía importancia y, sin embargo, su subconsciente seguía insistiendo en que recordara.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se percató de una presencia que no había sentido antes, instintivamente cerro los ojos y comenzó a rastrear a su alrededor.

 _―_ ¡ANNA, CUIDADO! _―_ gritó Mei.

 _―_ ¡KYOYAMA, LOS OJOS EN EL BALÓN! _―_ la regañó su maestra.

 _―_...

 _―_ … Kyoyama… ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? _―_ preguntó la mujer al ver que la chica permanecía en el suelo.

Por estar concentrada en buscar aquella presencia no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante la advertencia de Mei. El balón casi le voló la cabeza de un golpe, la derribó e hizo que su cabeza se azotara contra el piso al caer. Había quedado algo mareada por los dos golpes así que le costó ponerse de pie.

 _―_ _Duele… el piso se mueve… no… yo no veo bien, mi cabeza da vueltas. ¡¿Quién demonios tiene esa fuerza?! Un minuto…esto…ese día. Creo que también me caí… y me costó ponerme de pie, mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado_ _―_ se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos.

 _―_ Vaya, lo siento Kyoyama. No era mi intención darte a ti, de todas formas, debes estar más atenta _―_ dijo Reiko "preocupada" y "arrepentida" por el "accidente"

Anna se levantó tratando de disimular su mareo, no iba a permitir que Misaki se diera el gusto de ver que su balón sí le había afectado.

 _―_ Sí, estoy bien sensei. No hay problema Misaki _―_ dijo con su tono de voz habitual _―._ _JA, un balón mortal disparado por ti me llega a la cabeza cuando cierro los ojos… ¿no es intencional? ¡¿ESPERAS QUE ME LA CREA?! ¡ES POR LO MENOS SOSPECHOSO!¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE ESTEMOS EN CLASE BAAAAKAAAAA!_ _―_ continuó en sus pensamientos.

 _―_ _JAJAJAJAJA fue irresistible hacerlo al verte así JAJAJAJAJAJA_ _―_ Los pensamientos de Reiko llegaron claramente hasta Anna. La ira de la itako aún era controlable así que optó por tragárselo, además de alguna manera aquella chica le ayudó a reconstruir uno de sus recuerdos.

 _―_ Kyoyama, ve a la enfermería para verificar que todo esté bien. Misaki, acompáñala. Las demás continúen con el juego _―_ ordenó la maestra.

 _―_ _Genial, ahora tendré que tragarme el dolor de cabeza y los pensamientos de Misaki Reiko. ¡Gracias sensei!_ _―_ pensó Anna en un tono sarcástico. Las quejas de Reiko ya eran perceptibles en su cabeza.

Comenzaron a alejarse de la cancha…

 _―_ _Genial ahora tengo que quedarme con ella…no es mi culpa que no estuviera atenta al juego. Fue demasiado tentador, ella me obligó a hacerlo_ _―_ se justificaba Misaki en sus pensamientos.

 _―_ No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo llegar sola. Podemos llegar juntas hasta un lugar donde Ishida-sensei no nos vea _―_ dijo Anna _―._ _Mejor sola que mal acompañada, esta chica es odiosa, siempre se victimiza. No es mi culpa que Matsushita sea así conmigo, ya le dije que tengo novio, es culpa de Misaki por no ser directa con ella_ _―_ pensó irritada y aguantando los deseos de abofetearla.

 _―_ Debo acompañarte, son órdenes de Ishida-sensei. No creas que me agrada la idea (¬¬) _―_ respondió la chica.

La enfermería estaba a unos 5 minutos del lugar. Y para ambas fueron los 5 minutos más molestos de sus vidas, aún más para Anna cuyos niveles de ira subían cada segundo gracias a los pensamientos de su compañera que, para colmo, no podía bloquear.

 _―_ _Ojalá te murieras, así dejarías de estorbarme_ _―_ pensó Reiko.

 _―_ _OK. ¡Uno más y serás tú quien no llegue viva a la enfermería!_ _―_ le respondió Anna mentalmente mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

 _―_ Ya estamos aquí. Entraré contigo sólo para que la enfermera me vea. Luego me iré _―_ dijo Reiko mientras tocaba la puerta para entrar.

 _―_ Gracias a Kami-sama por eso _―_ dijo Anna de mal humor, a punto de ordenarle a sus shikigamis que mandaran a volar a la chica.

Fue entonces cuando volvió a sentir la misma presencia del juego, era extraño, pero se le hacía familiar, aunque no podía asociarla a ninguna persona en específico.

 ** _Horas más tarde…_**

Por fin era hora de volver a casa. Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza, esa chica sí que se había ensañado con ese balón. Para peor Matsushita Mikami había estado más atenta con ella por el incidente, lo que hizo que Reiko aumentara su odio hacia Anna. Aunque no era normal que esa chica tuviera tanta fuerza como para provocarle tanto dolor, tampoco era normal que fuera prácticamente imposible bloquear sus pensamientos, Reiko tenía algo raro.

Salió del salón acompañada de Yoh, quien le ofreció su brazo como ya era costumbre y caminaron hasta la salida de la escuela, donde los esperaba Manta.

 _―_ Un día agitado ¿eh Anna? _―_ dijo Manta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _―_ Cierra la boca, enano (¬¬) _―_ respondió ella de malas.

 _―_ Jijijijijiji _―_ reía Yoh entre dientes. Todo el salón supo de lo ocurrido durante la mañana y nadie se tragaba que hubiera sido un accidente.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la pensión para cenar todos juntos como de costumbre, Ryu siempre los esperaba con un festín.

 _―_ Pero me parece extraño que un balón lanzado por una chica común y corriente te haya dado tan fuerte. ¿Pasó algo? _―_ preguntó Manta.

 _―_ Eso es cierto. Pudiste esquivarlo fácilmente de haberlo querido _―_ dijo Yoh.

 _―_ Misaki Reiko no es una chica común y corriente, debe tener alguna habilidad especial. Pero sí, me distraje buscando una presencia extraña que apareció durante el juego.

 _―_ Ya veo, entonces sí apareció algo durante la hora de gimnasia. Fue sólo unos segundos, pensé que había sido mi imaginación. Pero no me pareció algo peligroso _―_ dijo Yoh mirándola pensativo.

 _―_ Así es, volví a sentirla en la enfermería. Creo que me distraje por nada _―_ dijo Anna algo molesta por lo ocurrido. Aunque de alguna manera Reiko le había ayudado a recordar… un evento sin importancia _―._ _Estúpida Misaki me la vas a pagar_ _―_ pensó mientras los chicos observaban algo asustados como se elevaba su furyoku.

Continuaron el camino hacia la pensión sin sobresaltos, los chicos hablaban alegremente de trivialidades mientras Anna seguía dando vueltas a esas memorias que había perdido y a la presencia que había sentido durante el día. Seguro que no tenía gran importancia, pero algo en su interior le decía que hiciera un esfuerzo por recordar.

Una vez en la pensión, Ryu los esperaba con la cena lista para servir. Había preparado un festín como era habitual. Todos se acomodaron en el comedor que tenía vista al patio trasero de la pensión, se habían hecho la costumbre de comer con las puertas abiertas por si algo llegaba a pasar.

 _―_ ¡Vaya! Siempre te superas Ryu _―_ comentó Manta alegremente.

 _―_ ¡Claro pequeño Manta! Es mi deber ser el mejor cocinero, por el bien de la pensión ¿No es cierto Anna-sama? ¿eh? Anna-sama, ¿está usando lentes de contacto?

 _―_ ¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué preguntas Ryu? ―respondió la aludida, arqueando una ceja.

 _―_ Pues uno de sus ojos se ve de otro color Anna-sama

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Anna confundida, Mei también le había dicho algo similar en la escuela.

―Oh, tienes razón Ryu. Tu ojo izquierdo se ve de color azul Anna ―comentó Manta, señalando sus ojos.

―Es la segunda vez que me dicen algo así en el día. ¿Es alguna moda o qué? ―preguntó Anna comenzando a irritarse.

―Pues no, de verdad uno de tus ojos se ve diferente Anna-chan ―dijo Yoh mirándola más de cerca.

Anna se levantó para mirarse en un pequeño espejo de pared que había en la habitación. Efectivamente, su ojo izquierdo había tomado un color azul profundo.

―Pero… ¿qué? O sea que Mei tenía razón, pero ella dijo turquesa, no azul ―Mientras decía esto, vio como el color azul comenzó a desvanecerse, como pintura diluyéndose en agua, hasta que su ojo izquierdo recuperó su tonalidad normal. Anna se quedó petrificada frente al espejo. Eso no podía ser una reacción natural de su cuerpo ni un efecto de la iluminación en la habitación, pero tampoco percibía una presencia extraña alrededor. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

―Pues yo lo veo azul, quizás Mei se confund…

―¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro mi querida sobrina!

Yoh fue interrumpido por un hombre alto y fornido, de alrededor de 50 años y tez pálida, quien estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados en el patio interior de la pensión. El hombre tenía un aspecto prolijo, cabello corto y negro, vestido de traje y corbata; muy ordenado, ni un solo cabello se salía de su lugar. Su rostro tenía rasgos afilados, una sonrisa confiada se dibujaba en sus labios y sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Su mirada era la de un hombre frío y calculador, parecía un hombre sin emoción.

―¿Sobrina? ¿Esperaba visitas Anna-sama? ―preguntó Ryu observándola confundido. Nunca había escuchado palabra acerca de la familia de la rubia.

―Me temo que he llegado sin avisar joven Ryu. Pero tranquilo, solo tomaré la vida de esta niña y me marcharé, lamento interrumpir su cena, jóvenes ―dijo mientras sonreía y apuntaba con un dedo a Anna. Su dedo comenzó a brillar…

―¡Zenki, Kouki!

―¡Amidamaru!

―¡Tokagerou!

Todos reaccionaron al instante poniéndose de pie, era evidente que ese hombre no era un amigo. Un destello de luz salió disparado desde su dedo apuntando directamente a Anna. La itako bloqueó el ataque con uno de sus shikigamis. Zenki recibió el impacto en la cabeza y se desvaneció emitiendo un aullido desgarrador. Anna comenzó a sangrar… aquel hombre había eliminado a su shikigami de un sólo golpe.

―Vaya, así que sí has aprendido algo en este mundo primitivo. Pero bueno, eso no cambiará los resultados. De todas formas, los humanos de este lugar son demasiado débiles, dudo que hayas desarrollado todo tu potencial ―Hizo una mueca y luego sonrió alegremente―. Bueno, ¡eso es mejor para mí, jajajajajaja! Mis disculpas, si ese estúpido sirviente no te hubiera protegido, te habría matado hace 12 años y tus amigos no tendrían que verte morir hoy ―Su expresión alegre cambió a una de fingido arrepentimiento―. Lamento el sufrimiento que les provocaré jóvenes, veo que han llegado a apreciar a esta niña. Bueno, si lo desean, también puedo matarlos a ustedes y a sus familias para que nadie sufra ―dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera la persona más amable del mundo por hacer tal propuesta.

―¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ―exigió Anna, algo mareada por el impacto que recibió indirectamente a través de Zenki, comenzaba a tener una sensación que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía: miedo. No, era más que eso, era pánico, se sentía aterrada, ese hombre le hacía recordar la misma sensación que a veces venía a su mente en sueños cuando era pequeña y vivía en Aomori.

―Aaaah claro. Sí, tienes toda la razón mi querida sobrina ―dijo chasqueando los dedos como si Anna hubiera dado en el clavo―. Es justo que conozcas el nombre de tu verdugo. Bueno, mi nombre es Aitor ―Hizo una reverencia―. Soy el hermano mayor de tu madre. No te lo tomes como algo personal pequeña, pero tomar tu vida es algo que necesito para controlar a mi hermanita… y conseguir lo que ella se niega a entregarme ―Su mirada se oscureció a la vez que lanzaba un nuevo destello dirigido hacia Anna.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, ni Yoh ni Ryu pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Anna solo pudo moverse unos centímetros gracias a su instinto de supervivencia. Pero no fue suficiente, el rayo enviado por su supuesto tío atravesó su tórax, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir el dolor cuando otro rayo atravesó su abdomen.

¡ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Escuchó el grito de Yoh a la distancia, sintió un líquido caliente brotando de su cuerpo y todo se desvaneció para volverse oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor, estaba en la pensión, en su habitación. Se incorporó despacio, se sentía algo mareada y desorientada.

De pronto, las imágenes de la cena bombardearon su mente. Con un sobresalto, instintivamente tocó su pecho y su abdomen, pero no sentía dolor. Abrió la yukata que llevaba puesta para mirar su cuerpo, pero no tenía vendajes ni había rastro alguno de heridas.

― _Ok, o estoy muerta o fue un sueño_ ―pensó la itako.

―Por fin despertaste. Me tenías algo preocupada Annie. ¿Te encuentras bien? Esa medicina puede causar algunos mareos ―dijo una joven de unos 20 años sentada de piernas cruzadas en la silla de su escritorio.

―¡¿Y TU QUIÉN ERES?! ―gritó Anna poniéndose bruscamente de pie, pero el esfuerzo la hizo sentir mareada y con nauseas, cayó de rodillas tan rápido como se había levantado y no fue capaz de contener el vómito que vino después.

―No deberías esforzarte tanto aún. Puede que tus heridas hayan sanado, pero tu cuerpo consumió una gran cantidad de energía y nutrientes para hacerlo, eso sin considerar la sangre que perdiste ―dijo la chica acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse―. Vamos, tendrás que darte un baño. Te acompañaré y le pediremos a Ryu que nos ayude a limpiar. ¿Puedes caminar?

― _No lo sé_ ―pensó Anna, ciertamente se sentía muy débil.

―Ok. Yo te llevaré ―dijo mientras daba la espalda a Anna y ponía los brazos de la itako alrededor de su cuello. La joven se puso en cuclillas, tomó los muslos de Anna, se levantó nuevamente y la cargó en su espalda con facilidad, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño en vez de una chica de 15 años. Anna simplemente dejó caer su peso sobre la joven y cerró los ojos, se sentía agotada.

―Alexa-sama, escuchamos un grito. ¿Todo bien? ¡¿Ha vuelto ese sujeto?! ―preguntó Ryu mientras subía las escaleras apresurado, acompañado de Yoh.

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó Yoh, preocupado.

―Sí, tranquilos ―respondió la joven con una sonrisa―. Annie despertó, pero se ha mareado un poco y ha ensuciado la habitación. ¿Podrías ayudarnos con la limpieza Ryu?

―¡Me alegra que haya despertado Anna-sama! (TTuTT) ¡Limpiaré su habitación inmediatamente!

―Gracias Ryu. Yo la llevaré a tomar un baño.

― _Alexa… ¿así se llama esta chica? …pero ¿quién es? …y por qué Ryu la trata con tanto respeto. ¿Acaso realmente pasó algo durante la cena? Pero, no estoy herida… ni muerta. ¿Qué pasó?_

Alexa comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de baño, dejando a Yoh y Ryu atrás.

―Te lo contaré todo después de que tomes un baño y comas algo Annie ―respondió la joven amablemente―. Tienes que reponer energías, esa medicina acelera tus procesos de curación natural por lo que suele dejarte agotada y algo mareada, tuve que utilizar una dosis más alta de lo habitual contigo así que es normal que te sientas terrible. Tus heridas eran muy graves.

― _¡¿Cómo supo?! Bueno, supongo que es bastante obvio lo que pasa por mi cabeza en estos momentos. Cualquiera se estaría preguntando qué pasó._

―Jajajajaja. No, Annie. Sé que te sientes demasiado cansada para hablar así que estoy leyendo tus pensamientos. Tranquila, sólo lo hago para entender mejor qué necesitas en este momento, no es que vaya a hacerlo todo el tiempo.

― _¿¡!? ¡¿Cómo dijo?! ¡¿Ella también tiene esa habilidad?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! ¿¡Y por qué me llama Annie!?_

―Jejeje ―rio ella algo nerviosa―. Tranquila Annie, te lo explicaré todo cuando estés más repuesta. Ahora necesitas descansar. Llamé a la escuela y dije que tuviste un accidente mientras volvías a casa. Les dije que no fue nada grave y que te dieron de alta en el hospital, pero debes hacer reposo unos días ―dijo a la vez que entraban al cuarto de baño―. A todo esto, el ataque fue el miércoles por la noche y hoy es viernes. Tu amiga Mei vino a visitarte ayer y quedó de venir hoy después de la escuela. Me alegro de que vayas a estar despierta para cuando venga.

― _Han pasado 2 días…o sea que sí ocurrió…ni siquiera pude reaccionar. ¿Quién es ese sujeto?... dijo que era mi tío, pero yo no tengo tíos. Mis padres me dejaron en Osore cuando tenía 3 años… y nunca volvieron._

Alexa la sentó en un banco pequeño que estaba en el cuarto de baño, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, ahora sucia a causa de Anna, y le ayudó a la chica quitarse la yukata.

―Esa historia no es del todo cierta Annie. Nuestros padres no te dejaron en ese lugar ―señaló la joven con un tono serio mientras abría la llave del agua―. Es más, tú eras la hija consentida por ser la menor ―Pareció animada nuevamente―. Te teníamos tanta envidia a veces jajajajajajaja.

― _Un momento…acaso…dijo ¿nuestros padres?_

―No quiero confundirte más por ahora ―respondió con una sonrisa triste―. Vamos, te ayudaré a entrar al agua.

― _No es así como preparamos el baño en Japón_ ―pensó Anna mirando con desdén las preparaciones de la chica.

―Jajajajajaja. Lo siento. Pero, en fin, lo importante es que puedas tomar un baño. ¿Verdad? ―dijo animadamente mientras le hacía un guiño.

En su estado actual no tenía ánimos de discutir con nadie así que se limitó a aceptar la ayuda de la chica y sumergir su cuerpo en el agua.

― _El agua se siente bien_ ―El rugido de su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos―. _Hace dos días que no como…al menos no por mi cuenta._

―Sí, tienes que comer. Les avisaré a los chicos para que preparen algo. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo 5 minutos? Digo, ¿tienes fuerzas para no ahogarte allí verdad? Jajajajaja.

― _(¬¬) Pues claro que no tendré una muerte tan estúpida después de salir de esa._

―Jajajaja. Tranquila Annie, sólo quería asegurarme ―Hizo un guiño mientras se acercaba sonriente a la puerta―. Bien, volveré en 5 minutos.

La joven salió del cuarto de baño dejándola confundida y con mucho en qué pensar. ¿De verdad era posible que fueran hermanas?

.

* * *

.

Después del baño, Alexa la cargó hasta la cocina donde Ryu preparaba su almuerzo. Le habló tan animado como siempre mientras terminaba de cocinar.

―Ya está casi listo Anna-sama. Alexa-sama nos dijo que debía comer liviano y sin condimentos porque su estómago aún está resentido. Así que he preparado el menú SUPER ESPECIAL PARA ENFERMOS de RYU. Espero que le guste ―Le hizo un guiño y sonrió ampliamente al final.

― _Gracias Ryu… muero de hambre…_

―Annie aún está muy débil para hablar. Pero te lo agradece profundamente Ryu ―dijo Alexa dedicándole una sonrisa mientras sentaba a Anna en una de las sillas.

Anna se sentía un poco más despierta ahora, el mareo inicial ya era menor y podía ver con claridad. Hasta ese momento no había mirado detalladamente a la chica que la había atendido. Alexa era una joven de unos 20 años, el cabello llegaba hasta cintura y era de un color plata con algunos mechones rubios en la frente. Su rostro tenía exactamente las mismas facciones que el de Anna y los mismos ojos, se le notaba bastante alegre y estaba todo el tiempo sonriente. La única diferencia física visible entre ellas (además de su cabello) era su edad. El parentesco era evidente, si alguna vez has visto a un par de hermanos de diferentes edades que físicamente son como la copia del otro, pues este era uno de esos casos. Alexa llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón negro estilo militar, de su cuello colgaba una placa como la que usan los soldados. También pudo notar que la presencia del miércoles durante la clase de gimnasia pertenecía a esa joven.

―¡Muy bien Anna-sama! ¡Que disfrute su almuerzo! Hecho con todo el kokoro de Ryu ―dijo Ryu haciendo un guiño con su típico tono entusiasta mientras le servía un tazón de arroz blanco y verduras cocidas.

―Ya casi es hora de la cena Anna-chan. Mei dijo que vendría a visitarte hoy, pidió permiso para faltar a su práctica de soccer. Manta y ella deben estar por llegar ―le indicó Yoh.

― _Pero…puede ser peligroso que vengan. Ese tipo podría volver._

―No te preocupes Annie. Lo tengo vigilado, además el cree que estás muerta. No sabe que estoy aquí, mucho menos que te encontré y curé tus heridas. Se confió en que la medicina de este lugar no es tan avanzada y no podrían salvarte la vida.

― _No entiendo nada…_

―Por ahora sólo preocúpate de reponer energías ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

Anna se limitó a comer, percibía la preocupación de su supuesta hermana, pero todo parecía demasiado extraño e irreal. Aunque su parecido físico fuera evidente se le hacía sumamente difícil aceptar la posibilidad de tener una hermana.

.

* * *

.

A las 19:00 en punto, llegaron Manta y Mei a la pensión. Se reunieron todos en la sala de estar ya que el comedor que solían utilizar aún tenía las manchas de sangre y los agujeros dejados por los haces de energía que atravesaron a Anna.

―¡Annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ―exclamó la pelirroja con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le daba un abrazo de pitón a la rubia.

― _Me…a…ho…go_ ―Algunas rayas azules aparecieron en el rostro de Anna.

―Mei…Anna aún no puede respirar muy bien…así que los abrazos tienen que ser más suaves ¿Ok? ―intervino Alexa divertida al percibir los pensamientos de su hermana menor.

―¡OH! ¡Lo siento Anna! Pero es emocionante verte despierta después de que no respondías a nada. ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! ―exclamó extremadamente feliz.

Anna tosía mientras asentía con la cabeza y hacía gestos con la mano para restarle importancia.

―Pero tranquila. ¡Estoy segura que la policía encontrará al tipo que te hizo esto! ―exclamó Mei muy segura de sus palabras.

Anna abrió mucho los ojos.

― _¡_ _¿Qué le dijeron?!_ ―pensó.

―Sí, ese ladrón fue muy cobarde al golpearte y empujarte al agua para huir. Fue una suerte que tu nee-san estuviera cerca Anna-chan ―dijo Yoh, para darle una pista de la historia que habían contado en la escuela.

―Ya veo ―dijo Anna. Así que habían dicho que casi se ahoga. Era una buena opción considerando que no tenía heridas físicas visibles. Los demás podían pensar que fue sólo un daño interno.

―Apenas Manta me dijo que te habían dado de alta en el hospital vine a verte, pero estabas dormida. Me alegra tanto que estés bien ―dijo la chica notoriamente emocionada.

―Sí, yo también me alegro… _de estar viva_ …te agradezco por la preocupación Mei.

Mei se puso seria de repente. Había sentido la necesidad de preguntarle a Anna acerca de lo que dijo cuando estaban eligiendo equipos, pero por las circunstancias no pudo hacerlo al día siguiente. Le preguntó directamente a Anna si de verdad tenía la habilidad de leer mentes y corazones cómo había dicho durante su clase de gimnasia. Nadie en la habitación se esperaba eso, Anna se maldijo mentalmente a sí misma por haber dicho algo así en voz alta, y luego a Misaki Reiko por hacerla estar más pendiente de su propia habilidad.

―Hoy escuché a Reiko murmurando durante el descanso, al parecer se sentía culpable por lo que te pasó ―continuó Mei―. Dijo algo así como que pensó que podías entrar en sus pensamientos y sólo quería molestarte, creo que dijo: "soy un emisor… mi energía negativa hizo que pasara esto… fui yo quien le deseó la muerte…" Y luego siguió hablando de cosas que no pude entender.

―¡LO SABÍA! ¡Esa odiosa de Misaki lo hacía a propósito! ¡AAAAAGH! ¡Me las va a pagar! ―exclamó con un aura de furia a su alrededor, había soportado su odiosa voz en su cabeza por demasiado tiempo. Ahora estaba segura de que tenía poderes así que no se contendría con ella la próxima vez. Se olvidó de su enojo unos segundos después cuando comenzó a marearse de nuevo, quizás era mejor controlarse por ahora.

―Pero, es extraño. Normalmente nadie nota cuando lees sus pensamientos, así que es difícil que te descubran ―comentó Alexa pensativa.

―Debió darse cuenta cuando entré en su mente para saber por qué tenía esa actitud conmigo, puede ser que al tener una habilidad similar me haya notado ―dijo Anna, pensativa―. Dijo que es un emisor… entonces eso explica por qué sus pensamientos llegaban a mi sin poder bloquearlos y sin que yo quisiera leerlos.

―Entonces…¡¿tienes esa habilidad Anna?! ―gritó Manta sorprendido y con los ojos en blanco.

―Pensé que había desaparecido después de lo que pasó en Osore cuando nos conocimos Anna-chan ―comentó Yoh.

―No. Desapareció un tiempo, pero luego me di cuenta de que si me concentraba podía usarlo a voluntad ―Anna se encogió de hombros―. Aunque no suelo hacerlo, si llegara a materializar más de un oni sería problemático. Es por eso que también me preocupa el odio de Misaki, si llegara a ser demasiado podría aparecer un oni que no pueda controlar.

Mei permaneció cabizbaja después de escuchar. Todos la miraron, era probable que todo este asunto la asustara y no volviera a acercarse a ninguno de ellos. En el mejor de los casos no se lo contaría a nadie…pero si lo hacía podía traerles muchos problemas.

―Eso es… ¡GENIAAAAAAAAAAAL! Y, ¿puedes leer la mente del profesor cuando estamos en medio de un examen? ―exclamó la chica emocionada, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¡¿Eh?! ―Yoh, Anna, Manta y Ryu la miraron extrañados.

―Jajaja veo que te gusta el tema sobrenatural. O no, ¿Mei? ―reía Alexa sentada junto a la chica.

―Pues, y quién no querría un poder como ese. Entonces, ¿tienes poderes psíquicos? ¿Puedes meterte en la mente de las personas y hacer cosas geniales como levantar cosas con el poder de tu pensamiento también? ―dijo la chica poniéndose de pie notoriamente exaltada.

―Aaaaam…pues, no… sólo leer mentes…y materializar demonios… ―dijo Anna. Algo confundida por la emoción de la chica.

―¿Crear demonios? ―preguntaron Ryu, Manta y Mei al mismo tiempo.

―Las emociones negativas de las personas como la codicia, egoísmo y odio, entre otros, pueden materializarse si pasan a través de un conductor. Como es el caso de una persona que es capaz de entrar en la mente y corazón de los demás ―respondió Alexa―. Aunque también puedes materializar las emociones positivas de distintas formas.

―Ya veo. ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes Anna? ―preguntó Manta.

―No tenía sentido decirlo. De todas formas, no lo uso ―respondió la aludida restándole importancia―. La última vez Yoh tuvo que intervenir porque yo no pude controlarlo. Aunque soy más fuerte que en ese entonces, no me siento segura de poder manejarlo al 100%.

―Eso es porque no has tenido el entrenamiento adecuado ―señaló Alexa.

―¿Entrenamiento adecuado? ―Anna la observó con curiosidad.

―Ya que tu amiga no tiene problemas con estos temas. Creo que podemos hablar de lo que pasó la noche del miércoles y, principalmente, del por qué ―dijo Alexa mientras le señalaba a Mei que se sentara nuevamente.

Todos la observaron atentamente esperando su explicación.

―Bueno, primero tengo que presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Alexa Kilsteng y soy la hermana mayor de Annie ―Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de continuar―. Tu verdadero nombre es Anabelle Kilsteng y perteneces a una dinastía muy antigua que se encuentra bastante lejos de este lugar. Hasta hace algunos años te dábamos por muerta… te hemos buscado incansablemente desde el día en que supimos que podías estar viva.

―Me… buscaban… ―murmuró Anna atónita. Eso no era posible, ella recordaba cuando la dejaron sola en la montaña Osore, hasta que llegó la abuela Kino y la llevó al templo.

―Sé que no me creerás fácilmente. Así que empezaré desde el principio… hace 12 años.

.

 _ **12 años atrás…**_

 _ **.**_

Tres niños caminaban a través de un bosque, escoltados por un hombre alto y delgado de unos 30 años de edad que vestía una especie de uniforme de combate negro. Era una persona de rostro amable, tez pálida, cabello corto y desordenado de color negro, y ojos color marrón oscuro.

El hombre sonreía ampliamente disfrutando del paseo y las ocurrencias de los 3 pequeños que caminaban delante de él, definitivamente se había ganado la lotería con ese trabajo. Era un gran luchador, se había entrenado como shinobi, pero no le gustaba pelear sólo porque sí, le gustaba la naturaleza y tenía mucha paciencia con los niños. Se consideraba a sí mismo un pacifista, sólo peleaba en defensa propia y para proteger a los demás. Que lo acogiera una familia tan prestigiosa y le dieran la confianza para proteger a sus pequeños era un gran honor, estaba realmente agradecido de la vida por las oportunidades que le había entregado.

Akira observó como uno de ellos comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia uno de los árboles que se encontraban más adelante, estaba sumamente emocionado, de seguro había visto algún insecto o animal que llamaba su atención.

―Akiraaaa ¡¿Qué es esto?! ―exclamó apuntando algo en el tronco de un árbol.

Xana era un niño de 5 años de edad, muy curioso y enérgico. Tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, siempre una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los característicos ojos ámbar del clan Kilsteng. A pesar de su edad sabía muchísimo acerca del mundo que los rodeaba, era muy estudioso, si no estaba explorando su entorno estaba explorando un libro. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que descubría algo nuevo para él.

―¡No puedo verlo desde aquí, pero tenga cuidado joven Xana! ¡No se aleje demasiado! ―dijo Akira a la distancia. Tenía todo controlado a un radio de 3 km a la redonda, pero no podía arriesgarse con Xana, el pequeño era rápido y difícil de encontrar cuando se concentraba en algo. Tenía una habilidad natural para ocultar su aura, por suerte el niño aún no era consciente de ello.

―¡Xana! ¡No le des problemas al Sr. Kyoyama! ¡No nos dejes atrás! ―gritaba una Alexa de 8 años de edad que caminaba de la mano junto a su hermana menor.

El niño continuó adentrándose en el bosque, ya había visto otra cosa que llamaba aún más su atención.

―¡Pero mira!, ¡¿ya viste eso?! ―gritaba Xana sin dejar de correr y sin mirar atrás. Ya estaba varios metros más adelante y comenzaba a perderse de vista.

―¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! ―Akira invocó un clon para que siguiera de cerca al chico mientras él se quedaba con las niñas.

―Sigh ―suspiró la mayor con resignación―. Xana siempre le da problemas Sr. Kyoyama.

―No es molestia, señorita Alexa. Su hermano es muy curioso, eso es todo, es parte de mi trabajo seguirles el ritmo a ustedes tres. Además, así me mantengo joven jajajaja ―respondió el hombre alegremente.

―Yo quiero ir con Xana ―lloriqueó la más pequeña de los 3. Avanzando y tirando a su hermana de la mano para hacer que se apresurara.

―Jajajajaja parece que usted es la más paciente de los tres, señorita Alexa ―comentó Akira.

―Esta bien Annie, iremos más rápido ―dijo la niña dedicando una sonrisa cálida a su hermana menor.

Unos 10 minutos después de que Xana se adelantó Akira cambió de actitud repentinamente. Invocó un segundo clon que tomó en sus brazos a Alexa y él se quedó con la pequeña, apenas divisaron al clon que vigilaba a Xana corriendo de vuelta hacia ellos con el pequeño en sus brazos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa a toda velocidad.

Su clon había notado como alguien intentó atacar al pequeño por la espalda. Había percibido que alguien de la familia usaba dicha habilidad sobre el niño, por el color debía ser Aitor... pero el que intentó atacarlo fue otra persona. Estaban en los terrenos de la familia, ¿quién se atrevería a entrar? A cualquiera que se aventurara dentro de esa zona le convenía ser un amigo porque los enemigos no saldrían de allí…al menos no como entraron o no con vida. Nadie en su sano juicio atacaría la casa principal de los "Demonios de Asgard". No tenía sentido pensar en un ataque organizado, pero no iba a arriesgar a los pequeños sólo porque la lógica le dijera que era absurdo.

―¿Qué pasa Akira? ―preguntó Xana, algo confundido por la situación.

―Sólo debemos volver por órdenes de su madre Joven Xana ―respondió el clon que lo cargaba para que el chico no hiciera más preguntas.

―Aaaaaagh, ¿por quéeeeee? Si apenas salimos de la casa ―dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

― _Sí, por suerte llegaremos en menos de 5 minutos a esta velocidad_ ―pensó Akira―. Tranquilo Joven Xana, volveremos a salir apenas hablemos con su madre ―le dijo sonriendo.

 _._

* * *

 _._

Cruzaron la puerta norte de la fortaleza que rodeaba a la mansión, se trataba de un gran muro sobre el cual los guardias vigilaban los alrededores, fueron observados desde las alturas del muro por una mujer de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello negro y rizado. Ella llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y usaba el mismo uniforme que Akira. Los miró extrañada por la corta duración de su paseo y porque su colega estaba utilizando clones que cargaban a los niños. Bajo hasta llegar junto a ellos para saber el porqué de la conducta del hombre.

―¿Akira? ¿Qué ha pasado? No llevaban ni 30 minutos fuera.

―Kala. Por favor, envía un espíritu avisando a la Señora. La necesitamos aquí, es urgente ―respondió mientras él y sus clones bajaban a los niños.

―No es necesario. Avisó que venía en camino, debe llegar pronto. También nos dijo que no permitiéramos la entrada a nadie, sin importar quien fuera. ¿Qué ocurre Akira? ―preguntó con un tono más serio que la vez anterior.

―Me temo que el Señor Aitor definitivamente ha traicionado al clan ―respondió con semblante preocupado.

―¿El tío Aitor? ¿Cómo es eso de traicionar Sr. Kyoyama? ―preguntó Alexa.

―Quiere decir que no pueden confiar en su tío. Ninguno de ustedes debe estar cerca de él ―respondió firmemente Kala. Quien, al igual que todo el personal al servicio de la familia, ya estaba informada de algunas actividades sospechosas del hombre.

―¿Por eso nos trajiste corriendo? ―preguntó Xana.

―Pero aun no entiendo por qué ―reclamó Alexa.

―Señorita Alexa, ¿conoce las habilidades especiales de la familia verdad? ―dijo Akira, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de la niña―. Una de ellas es la habilidad que les permite sincronizarse y comunicarse en cualquier situación a través del pensamiento, siempre y cuando reconozcan la energía de otro miembro del clan.

La niña asintió, claro que la recordaba, ella misma estaba aprendiendo a controlarla.

―Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso? ―preguntó.

―Como sabe, señorita Alexa, una de las formas de comunicación es ver todo lo que el otro ve. Y se manifiesta con el cambio de color de uno o ambos ojos de la persona a quien se quiere apoyar. El color depende de quién invoque dicha habilidad sobre el otro ¿verdad? En el caso de su tío Aitor, cuando él utiliza ese poder, los ojos de la persona a quien vigila toman un color azul profundo.

―Sí, ¿y eso qué? ―intervino Xana, quien también sabía bastante acerca de las habilidades de la familia.

―Pues que estaba usando dicha habilidad sobre usted joven Xana, y todos sabemos que eso está prohibido. Sólo se debe utilizar en casos de emergencia y combate, y además en miembros del clan que puedan controlar dicho poder o bloquear la señal si no quieren ser vigilados en ese momento. Al tiempo que su tío usaba esa habilidad sobre usted otro de sus hombres le apuntaba desde atrás, joven Xana. Su tío se aprovechó de su falta de control sobre sus poderes para conseguir su ubicación exacta e intentar quitarle la vida.

Eran niños pequeños, pero Alexa y Xana ya habían iniciado su entrenamiento por lo que hablarles con palabras así de duras no era un problema, al contrario, entenderían aún más rápido el peligro de la situación y obedecerían las órdenes de los mayores sin quejarse.

―¡¿Tienes que ser tan directo Akira?! ―lo regañó Kala.

―He cuidado de estos niños desde hace años, son listos y están bajo entrenamiento. Ser directo con ellos es la mejor manera de que entiendan el peligro al que están expuestos.

―Aun así… ―respondió Kala en un tono más bajo.

―¡AKIRA! ―Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que avanzaba a paso rápido hasta ellos.

Era una mujer de poco más de 30 años de edad, muy hermosa. Su cabello era largo y de color plata, lo mantenía amarrado de manera que caía hacia atrás. Llevaba una diadema dorada sobre la frente, uniforme consistente en un blazer blanco tipo militar cerrado con aplicaciones negras, una capa púrpura encima, pantalón blanco ajustado que se perdía dentro de unas botas negras, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y mirada inteligente, de rasgos afilados y tez blanca. Al observarla era evidente a quién se parecían los niños.

―Señora Aura ―dijeron Kala y Akira haciendo una reverencia ante la líder del clan.

―¡Mamá! ―exclamaron los 3 pequeños mientras corrían a los brazos de su madre.

―Mis bebés, ¿están todos bien? ―dijo la mujer, con el amor y preocupación de madre plasmados en su voz, mientras los abrazaba para luego besar en la cabeza a cada uno de sus hijos. La más pequeña se aferró a ella firmemente por lo que la tomó entre sus brazos antes de levantarse nuevamente.

―Sí, pero según Akira el tío Aitor trató de lastimarme. Por eso volvimos rápido del paseo ―respondió Xana abrazando las piernas de su madre como hacía cada vez que la veía llegar, el niño había pasado el shock en tiempo record y asimilado la noticia. Era un niño bastante racional, así que a su madre no le extrañó que lo comentara con tanta tranquilidad.

―Ya veo. Akira, envía clones para dar aviso a todos los que se encuentran en la casa y en los terrenos de la familia. Todos deben estar alerta. Cuando termines regresa con nosotros ―ordenó la mujer―. Kala, continúa con la vigilancia de la zona norte. Y avisa a Orgall para que esté más atento en la zona sur. Yo usaré invocaciones para vigilar los alrededores cercanos. Me quedaré para resguardar a los niños. Si mi hermano aparece, no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas, sólo yo me enfrentaré a él de ser necesario. ¿Queda claro?

Tanto Akira como Kala asintieron y desaparecieron de su vista dejando a madre e hijos en el lugar.

―Mamá. ¿Por qué nuestro tío trató de lastimar a mi hermano? ―preguntó Alexa.

―Es complicado hija… ―respondió con un tono triste―. Se los explicaré cuando sean mayores. Por ahora vamos a quedarnos los 4 juntos, aprovecharemos que vine a casa temprano ¿Ok? ―Añadió Aura tranquilizando a sus pequeños con una sonrisa y acariciando sus cabezas.

.

* * *

.

Minutos después, los niños estaban comiendo una merienda acompañados de su madre. Se habían trasladado hacia un estudio en el otro extremo de la mansión, el espacio tenía varios estantes repletos de libros pegados a las paredes y un gran ventanal con vista a los jardines de la mansión. Akira llegó junto a ellos al poco tiempo.

―Señora Aura. He dado aviso a todos los funcionarios y guardias del lugar. Todos están alerta y preparados en caso de ser necesario. Aunque según lo que vio mi clon sólo se trataba de un hombre y de su hermano. Es difícil creer que alguien en su sano juicio se haya unido a él para atacar de forma organizada.

―Lo sé, pero Aitor me envió una señal cuando llegó a los terrenos de la casa, me dejó espiarlo a propósito. Fue por eso que vine tan rápido. No creo que venga sólo con ese sujeto o quizás sí, pero estaremos prevenidos. Al parecer su objetivo son los niños, sabe que es la mejor manera de manipularme ―la mujer se mordió los labios notoriamente irritada―. Aún no entiendo por qué esa obsesión enfermiza con la llave cuando ni siquiera puede sacar provecho de ella.

―Su hermano siempre ha sido un hombre ambicioso y misterioso. No podemos saber qué planea a menos que lo interroguen… al menos le está dando una excusa para apresarlo, hasta ahora todo eran sólo sospechas.

Aura suspiró pesadamente, no podía creer que su hermano de verdad estuviera dispuesto a derramar la sangre de su familia por sus ambiciones. No se trataba sólo de una traición contra su propio clan sino también de una traición en contra de toda la nación, lo que buscaba era el símbolo máximo de poder en Asgard y no podía permitir que terminara en sus manos.

―Solo espero que aún pueda razonar y no tener que darle una paliza ―comentó Aura conteniendo su ira―. Esperaré a ver cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones antes de comunicar algo al Consejo, trataremos de arreglarlo como un asunto familiar por ahora ―La mujer se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a sus pequeños que habían comenzado revolotear por la habitación. Tomó a la más pequeña y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras besaba su cabecita.

―Yo también te quero mamá ―dijo la pequeña para después abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

La mujer le sonrió y juntó su frente con la de la niña. Luego la dejó para tomar a su hijo y repetir el proceso. Finalmente se acercó a su hija mayor, en este caso la niña la abrazó antes de que su madre lo hiciera.

―Tranquila bonita, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Veremos qué quiere tu tío y lo arreglaremos rápido ―la tranquilizó la mujer, luego besó su frente y puso sus manos en los hombros de la niña―. Eres la hermana mayor, así que tienes que ayudar al Sr. Kyoyama a cuidar de tus hermanos. Obedece todas las instrucciones de Akira mientras vuelvo. ¿De acuerdo? Confío en ti Alexa ―dijo Aura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija mayor y le sonreía.

―¡De acuerdo! ―respondió la niña con una mirada de determinación.

La mujer se puso de pie mientras daba las instrucciones finales a su leal sirviente. Luego dejó la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Trató de mostrarse tranquila ante sus hijos, pero la verdad estaba muy preocupada y sabía que Alexa podía percibirlo. Sólo esperaba poder negociar con su hermano o que al menos se entretuviera con ella y dejara en paz a los niños. Un combate con él era un asunto complejo, tenía el poder para derrotarlo, pero seguramente quedaría tan herida que no podría proteger a los pequeños. Estaban Akira y los demás, pero su hermano era buen estratega y mucho más fuerte que todos ellos. Debía encontrar a Aitor antes de que él encontrara a los demás.

.

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **.**_

―En fin, nuestro tío estaba cegado por las ansias de poder. Sabía que nosotros éramos el punto débil de nuestra madre, podía controlarla si nos utilizaba.

―¿Ansias de poder? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Así es ―asintió Alexa―. Mamá es la líder del consejo y de las fuerzas armadas de nuestro mundo. Para llegar a ese puesto debes superar un montón de pruebas incluyendo un torneo de fuerza. Cada clan elige a sus representantes, generalmente son los futuros líderes de cada familia. Resulta que, en el caso de nuestra familia, eran 3 opciones: el tío Aitor, nuestra madre Aura y su hermana gemela Aera.

―¿Entonces ella iba a ser la cabeza de la familia? ―preguntó Anna algo escéptica. ¿Qué quiso decir con "nuestro mundo"?

―No. Nuestros abuelos decidieron que sus 3 hijos eran igual de capaces. Ellos determinaron que cada uno de sus hijos tomaría control de un sector determinado. Así que nuestra madre se quedaría en el centro, la tía Aera en el sur y el tío Aitor en el norte.

―Ya veo. Como los tres estarían a la cabeza de la familia, a los tres se les dio la oportunidad de participar en las pruebas ―comentó Mei.

―Un momento… ¿me puedes decir que nación es esa? Me suena a una forma de organización muy antigua. No creo que sigan existiendo sociedades así en nuestro mundo ―intervino Manta incrédulo.

―Manta tiene razón. Eso es difícil de creer ―apoyó Anna.

―Yo nunca dije que todo lo que les he contado pasó en este mundo ―respondió Alexa seriamente―. Sé que es difícil de creer Annie, pero ni tu ni yo nacimos en este planeta.

―¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ―gritaron todos los demás en la habitación poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―¡¿ESPERAS QUE ME CREA ESO?! ―vociferó Anna sumamente irritada poniéndose bruscamente de pie. Se arrepintió un segundo después cuando se sintió mareada y cayó sentada nuevamente.

Alexa suspiró, era evidente que su hermana tenía una personalidad muy explosiva.

―Te dije que no te esforzaras tanto Annie ―la regañó con los ojos cerrados―. Aún estás débil. Creo que lo mejor es que tomemos un descanso.

―Pues ya has perdido toda su credibilidad ―Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Alexa con los ojos entrecerrados―. No creo que seguir ahora me haga cambiar de idea.

―Pero Anniiiieee, te digo que es cierto ―Hizo un puchero―. Es más, tengo pruebas ―dijo levantando su índice en actitud triunfal―. Pero te las mostraré después de explicarte cómo llegaste aquí en primer lugar.

―Ok, pero espero que seas convincente porque de momento eso no me lo creo. La parte de la familia puede ser porque ese tipo Aitor vino a matarme hace dos días ―De pronto recordó que no supo cómo terminó todo―. Pero ¿qué pasó después de eso? ¿Cómo es que ustedes están bien? ―preguntó extrañada a los chicos.

―¡¿TU TÍO VINO A MATARTEEEEE?! ¡¿NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE?! ―exclamó Mei impactada.

―Así es Mei, ese sujeto apareció aquí durante la cena. Atacó directamente a Anna y no pudimos hacer nada ―dijo Yoh, bajando la mirada. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante el ataque de ese hombre.

―Pero... es normal ―dijo Mei―. Ese sujeto tiene habilidades especiales ¿no?

Yoh le explicó brevemente que eran shamanes y que habitualmente podían defenderse de ataques así. La chica se mostró sorprendida al escucharlo, su abuela le había comentado que personas con esas habilidades ya casi no existían.

―¿Qué paso después de que su ataque me golpeó? ―insistió Anna.

―Después de que eso…

 _ **.**_

 _ **Miércoles pasado**_

 _ **.**_

―¡ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

―¡Muy bien! ¡Misión cumplida! Jajajajajajaja ―dijo alegremente el hombre―. La verdad es que tengo poco tiempo jóvenes. Lo siento, pero tendrán que sufrir la pérdida. Mis disculpas, continúen con sus vidas ―se despidió en un tono amistoso mientras desaparecía de lugar sin dejar rastro.

Ryu e Yoh se acercaron a Anna tratando de detener la hemorragia sin éxito, se desangraba rápidamente y sus heridas eran demasiado profundas. Ella permanecía con los ojos abiertos, con una mirada sin vida. Los shamanes sentían como poco a poco su presencia se iba extinguiendo hasta prácticamente desaparecer.

―¡Háganse a un lado! ―exclamó Alexa apareciendo súbitamente en el comedor, apresurándose a llegar hasta el cuerpo de Anna.

―¡¿Y tú quién eres?! ―exclamó Ryu.

―Estoy salvando su vida, ¿que no ves? ―dijo la joven a la vez que rompía las ropas de Anna, sacaba una botella y vertía el contenido directamente en sus heridas― ¡No se queden mirando traigan agua!

―¡HAI! ―Obedeció Ryu. No sabía quien era pero parecía saber lo que hacía.

―Enano ve y tráeme algo de ropa limpia.

―¿Enano?

―¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! ―rugió la chica.

―¡HA- HAI! ―Corrió Manta

La joven le entregó la botella a Yoh.

―Sigue vertiendo la medicina sobre sus heridas, yo controlaré el flujo ―hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos y el líquido comenzó a brillar. Yoh obedeció, mientras observaba la forma en que aquella chica controlaba el recorrido de ese líquido.

―Aquí está el agua ―dijo Ryu dejando un recipiente lleno junto a Alexa.

Entonces la chica hizo fluir el líquido que estaba utilizando en las heridas de Anna hacia el agua e hizo una especie de intercambio entre ambas sustancias. Poco a poco el agua fue tomando un color rojo sangre, pero la medicina seguía con mismo tinte verdoso del principio. Le pidió a Ryu que cambiara el agua periódicamente mientras ella continuaba con el procedimiento.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, la chica se detuvo y limpió la zona que aún tenía algunos rastros de sangre. Todos observaron como la piel de Anna no tenía signos visibles de una agresión.

―¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ―preguntó Manta atónito

―He reparado la mayor parte del daño. Su corazón sigue latiendo, pero creo que deberíamos llevarla con un médico. ¿Dónde podemos llevarla?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hoy…**_

 _ **.**_

―Entonces te llevamos al hospital y nos dijeron que todo estaba bien. Pero que deberías descansar porque tu cuerpo parecía pasar por un estrés muy grande, te dejaron en observación y nos autorizaron a traerte ayer por la tarde ―terminó Manta.

―Ya veo. Entonces eso pasó ―comentó Anna pensativa―. Pero, ¿cómo llegaste tú hasta aquí? ―preguntó a su supuesta hermana.

―Tenemos que continuar con la historia de cómo llegaste tú aquí antes de contarte eso Annie. ¿En qué me quedé? ―preguntó mirando al techo.

―En la parte de que su tío quería poder y que ustedes son aliens ―respondió Mei.

―Ella no dijo aliens ―dijo Anna entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba molesta a Mei.

―Pero si son de otro planeta, eso dijo ―respondió Mei inocentemente mientras apuntaba a Alexa.

Yoh, Manta y Ryu reían entre dientes por los comentarios de la chica.

―Ah sí ―Alexa volvió a mirar a los presentes―. Pues, como bien señalaba Mei, los 3 tuvieron la oportunidad de competir por el puesto en el consejo. Pero nuestro tío creía que era su derecho por ser el primogénito, según su forma de pensar sus hermanas estaban de más. Ante su insistencia los abuelos optaron por hacer una competencia interna, dónde todos los miembros jóvenes del clan tendrían oportunidad de demostrar su talento y ser el representante de la familia.

―Supongo que no le pareció la idea ―dijo Manta.

―No, él quedó conforme con la idea, sabía que la única competencia verdadera eran sus hermanas ―respondió Alexa―. En fin, nuestra madre ganó, pero ella sugirió que los 5 jóvenes más fuertes fueran representantes de la familia y así se hizo. De esa manera, además de quedarse con la victoria, ganó el respeto de otras ramas del clan quienes finalmente la eligieron como cabeza de la familia.

―Y al ser la más fuerte también ganó la competencia del consejo ¿verdad? ―interrumpió Ryu.

―Así es, pero en dicha competencia no sólo se valora la fuerza física sino aspectos como capacidad de tomar decisiones, empatía, liderazgo, habilidad como estratega y para el diálogo, etc. Después de todo, el líder del consejo también es el líder de las fuerzas armadas y se dice que tiene comunicación directa con los dioses ―explicó Alexa―. Nuestro tío es muy hábil en todos los sentidos, pero siempre fue demasiado violento... incluso para alguien de nuestra familia. Es por ello que pese a destacarse y quedar entre los mejores, no fue seleccionado para ocupar un puesto en el Consejo, mientras que sus hermanas sí.

―Supongo que eso debe haberlo enfurecido ―comentó Anna.

―Sí, finalmente mamá ocupó el puesto de líder. Él siempre reclamó que fue la influencia de nuestra abuela porque, según él, mamá siempre fue su favorita. La abuela era la líder del consejo en esa época, pero todo el mundo sabe que las decisiones se toman en conjunto para conveniencia del pueblo, los vínculos sanguíneos no sirven de nada.

―Entonces él trató de conseguir el poder chantajeando a su hermana ―comentó Mei.

―Ajá, después de que mamá nos dejó en la habitación con Akira…

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hace 12 años…**_

 _ **.**_

―Estoy aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidooooooooooooooooooooooo. ¡Vamos afuera otra vez! ―lloriqueó Xana al borde de un berrinche.

―¡Tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que mamá vuelva! ―lo regañó Alexa.

―¿Cuándo vuelve mamá? ―preguntó chibi Anna, apoyada en el regazo de su hermana mayor.

―No tardará mucho, señorita Anabelle. Mientras vuelve puedo contarles algunas historias de la Tierra ―respondió Akira, amablemente.

―¿Ese lugar de verdad existe Akira? No lo he visto en ningún mapa ―preguntó Xana algo incrédulo. A veces parecía que su padre y Akira les inventaban esas historias.

―Jajajaja. Claro que no lo ha visto en ningún mapa joven. La Tierra es un planeta ubicado en la vía láctea, a unas 3 galaxias de la nuestra ―respondió el hombre.

―Papá y tú dicen que vienen de ese lugar, pero nunca nos han dicho cómo llegaron hasta aquí. Dicen que esos lugares lejanos son tan primitivos que aún no son capaces de salir ni de su propio planeta ―insistió el pequeño.

―Supongo que ha leído acerca de las puertas, joven Xana.

―Sí, antiguamente las usaban para explorar otros mundos. Pero su uso era limitado porque utilizaban mucha energía y, además, tardaban mucho en recargarse. Así que los exploradores tenían que quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar que no conocían y podía ser peligroso porque no había otra forma de escapar.

―Precisamente, joven Xana ―dijo el hombre complacido por la respuesta del niño.

―¿Entonces ustedes llegaron a través de esas puertas Sr. Kyoyama? ―preguntó Alexa.

―No pensé que fueras tan viejo ―comentó Xana.

―Jajajaja, a pesar de ser antiguas esas puertas permanecen activas y veces se abren al azar, joven Xana ―explicó el hombre―. Acumulan energía del ambiente que las rodea y simplemente se abren cuando alguien con un poder relativamente alto está cerca. Así fue como su padre y yo llegamos aquí.

―¿No extraña su casa señor Kyoyama? ―preguntó Alexa.

―No. Mis padres fallecieron cuando era muy joven y no tenía más familiares. Mis maestros también dejaron el mundo poco tiempo antes de que la puerta me trajera hasta aquí. Así que no hay nada que extrañar allí. Aunque quiero volver, es un lugar muy hermoso y quiero ver cuánto ha avanzado mi gente.

―Puedes volver con un cristal ―comentó Xana.

―Sí, ya he comprado los necesarios para mi itinerario de vacaciones. Así que apenas su padre esté de vuelta mañana e inicien mis vacaciones, daré un paseo por la Tierra.

Mientras hablaban la pequeña Anabelle se escabulló hacia el gran ventanal que estaba a espaldas del grupo.

―¿Qué son esos pajaritos? ―preguntó la niña mientras apuntaba hacia algo en el exterior.

―¿Pajaritos? ―Akira se acercó a mirar. No eran pajaritos―. ¡CORRAN A LA PUERTA Y AL SUELO! ―gritó mientras tomaba a la pequeña para protegerla del ataque.

Se escuchó el estruendo del gran ventanal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, Akira apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y crear clones para tomar a los otros dos niños. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera sentido la presencia de quien los atacó? Más importante aún, por qué Kala y Orgall no habían dado aviso de un intruso en las cercanías.

― _Acaso…_ ―pensó el hombre en shock―. _No, no puedo creer que los hayan derrotado tan fácil…pero…_

―Akira, ¡¿qué fue eso?! ―exclamó Xana notoriamente asustado.

Entonces recordó su misión principal, no podía quedarse allí pensando, tenía que proteger a esos niños a como diera lugar. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse e invocó un tercer clon que se quedó en la habitación para entretener al enemigo mientras los demás salían de allí y echaban a correr hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada principal. Si habían atacado por el otro extremo entonces estarían más seguros cerca de la Sra. Aura.

―Señorita Alexa, ¿puede usar su habilidad para ver a través de su madre?

―¿A través de mamá? ―La niña lo miró confundida―. No lo sé, estamos lejos y siempre que lo intento estamos en la misma habitación.

―Inténtelo por favor ―pidió el hombre. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando y en ese minuto la mejor pista la tendría a través de la señora de la casa. Era obvio que el ataque fue planificado, justamente ese día los únicos miembros de la familia que se encontraban en la ciudad eran la Señora Aura y sus hijos, y la mayoría de los sirvientes también estaban fuera.

La niña entendió de inmediato que era importante. Cerró sus ojos y ubicó la presencia de su madre, entonces lo vio. Frente a ella estaba su tío en el piso, parecía que lo habían derrotado, pero aun así reía a carcajadas. No podía escuchar, pero si su madre la dejaba ver eso significaba algo. Vio a través de los ojos de su madre como ella lo amarraba a la tierra usando lo que parecían manos de demonios, para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a correr en dirección a la mansión. Podía sentir el miedo y preocupación de la mujer.

―Mamá viene de vuelta. Le ganó a mi tío, pero él se veía feliz. Y ella está asustada ―informó la niña.

―Él se veía feliz… ―repitió Akira en un susurro―. Bien, necesito que me indique el camino que está recorriendo la señora Aura y…

Fue interrumpido por una espada que cruzó frente a él y quedó clavada en la pared del salón que estaban atravesando.

― _Maldición ¿cómo entraron?_ ―Akira se mordió los labios preocupado.

―Heeeeeeeey Akira ―lo saludó un hombre de cabello verde oscuro y desordenado, tez morena y ojos grises, mientras llamaba su espada de vuelta usando una de sus manos. La espada volvió obediente a las manos de su amo.

―¿Levi?

―Así es, el mismo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún de niñero? Jajajajajajaja ―El hombre lo apuntó divertido―. Pero que desperdicio hombre, si hubieras elegido servir al señor Aitor no estarías haciendo esas mamadas.

―¿A qué vinieron Levi? ―preguntó Akira molesto.

―No es nada personal bro, pero tengo que matar a esos chiquillos y si estás en el camino, pues ―Se encogió de hombros―, tendré que matarte a ti también.

―¡JA! Así que te encargaron la heroica tarea de matar a 3 niños indefensos ―dijo Akira sarcásticamente.

―Mira, tampoco me gusta ensuciarme las manos así. Pero son ellos o yo, ya sabes cómo es mi jefe ―respondió frunciendo el ceño.

―Pues lo siento por ti, porque no les pondrás un solo dedo encima. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Cientos de clones repletaron la estancia y se lanzaron al ataque. Akira y los otros 2 clones aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar. No podía darse el lujo de pelear con 3 niños a su cuidado, podían salir heridos.

―¡Señorita Alexa!

―Ah, sí ―Reaccionó la niña, había quedado en shock al ver como esa espada casi decapitaba a su hermanita. Cerró los ojos y ubicó a su madre.

―¿Puede ver algo? _Esos clones no lo van a entretener mucho tiempo, y el otro sujeto ya viene en camino._

―Sí, mamá viene por la entrada principal.

―Muy bien ―dijo el hombre algo más tranquilo, se dirigían al mismo lugar así que eventualmente se encontrarían.

La pequeña Anabelle se aferraba a su pecho, la niña aún no era capaz de controlar las emociones y pensamientos que llegaban hasta ella por lo que de seguro estaba aterrada, tenían suerte de que hasta ese minuto no hubiera creado algún demonio que podía complicarles más las cosas.

―Tranquila señorita Anabelle, su madre llegará pronto ―dijo en un tono tranquilizador. Él mismo se calmó al notar que uno de los ojos de la niña se tornaba de un color verde azulino, eso quería decir que su madre estaba vigilando para saber dónde se encontraban―. Señorita Anabelle, por favor mire hacia el pasillo ―indicó dulcemente. Si la niña miraba el camino, a su madre le resultaría fácil llegar a ellos. La niña obedeció, Alexa miró a su hermanita a los ojos y también se sintió más tranquila al saber que su madre los observaba.

Finalmente llegaron a un patio interior con una pileta en el centro. Segundos después Aura Kilsteng llegó junto a ellos.

―Buen trabajo, Akira ―Sonrió agradecida mientras recibía a los niños que se abalanzaron sobre ella.

―Levi también lo acompaña, señora Aura.

―Lo sé. Mi querido hermano me lo dijo ―comentó notoriamente molesta―. El otro es un tipo que trabaja para él como asesino. Me encargaré de ellos. Busca a Kala y Orgall. Quiero saber cómo los sacaron del camino y cómo es que nadie ha salido para hacerles frente. _Esto es demasiado extraño, ¿qué habilidad tiene el sujeto que lo acompaña?_

Se separó un poco de los niños y miró fijamente a los ojos de su hija mayor mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña y le sonreía.

―Alexa, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Has logrado controlar esa habilidad muy bien, pero no quiero que me veas a mí. Ahora necesito que estés atenta a todo lo que esté en frente de ti porque mantendré un ojo sobre ustedes de esa manera ¿Ok?

―Sí, mamá ―dijo muy alegre la niña a causa del cumplido de su madre.

―Te los encargo Akira ―Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr al lugar donde estaban los ayudantes de su hermano.

―No se preocupe, Señora ―respondió el hombre mientras hacía una reverencia y veía a la mujer alejarse del lugar en dirección a la estancia que ellos habían dejado atrás.

Akira, sus clones y los niños no tardaron en llegar al lugar donde supuestamente estaría Kala. El hombre envió algunos clones a inspeccionar el lugar y los alrededores.

―¡Por aquí! ―llamó uno de ellos.

Los otros clones se acercaron al que llamaba y no tardaron en volver cargando a Kala. La mujer parecía estar dormida. Akira se alejó de los niños para inspeccionarla más de cerca, al revisarla encontró una aguja en su nuca, la arrancó y la mujer despertó al instante.

―¡Akira! ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó mirando en todas direcciones, notoriamente confundida.

―Esa es mi frase. Dos sujetos se infiltraron en la mansión.

Kala se puso de pie algo mareada.

―Pero… ¿cómo? ―Kala lo observó incrédula―. Ningún espíritu me avisó de un intruso y yo sólo…de pronto sentí como si me clavaran algo en la nuca y entonces apareciste tú.

―Ya veo. El otro sujeto es un asesino profesional después de todo ―dijo pensativo. Luego alzó la voz―. Señorita Alexa, ¿estaba mirando verdad?

―Sí, estaba mirando Señor Kyoyama.

El hombre volteó hacia ella, pero en vez del color verde azulino que esperaba ver, había un color azul profundo.

―Señorita Alexa, cierre los ojos, ¡ahora! ―ordenó el Akira―. _Maldición esos tipos eran solo una distracción para alejar a la señora Aura._

La niña obedeció al instante.

―El señor Aitor viene tras de nosotros. Envía un espíritu para avisarle a la Señora.

Kala obedeció la orden de Akira. Controlaba lo que parecían espíritus de la naturaleza, de color verde agua y forma humanoide. Apenas envió los espíritus todos pudieron ver como las garras de un demonio la atravesaban por la espalda.

―¡KALAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de Akira retumbó en los alrededores.

El hombre escuchó como la más pequeña de los niños comenzaba a llorar. Era imposible tranquilizarla ahora, el mismo estaba aterrado, era consciente de la diferencia de poder entre el hombre que controlaba ese demonio y su persona.

―Vaya. Me lo pusiste más difícil de lo que esperaba, se supone que la lluvia de agujas de Rick los eliminaría de un golpe, y si fallaba Levi los cortaría de inmediato mientras yo entretenía a Aura ―Avanzaba a paso lento hasta él―. Pensé que ya estaban muertos cuando la dejé ir. Con razón mi hermanita te tiene tanta estima ―Esbozó una gran sonrisa―. Pero bueno, puedes morir en paz. Haz hecho todo lo posible por salvar a estos niños. No es nada personal Akira, con ustedes tampoco pequeños, pero la única forma de destruir y manipular a mi querida hermana es por dentro.

―¡AAAAAAGHHH! ―gritaron de dolor los 3 clones que cuidaban a los niños mientras Akira estaba junto a Kala. Los 3 desaparecieron dejando a 3 demonios frente a los pequeños.

―Se-señor Kyoyama… ―balbuceó Alexa mientras ubicaba a sus hermanos detrás de ella, en un vano intento por protegerlos.

―Lo siento Akira. Has llegado hasta aquí. Tendré consideración contigo y te mataré primero para que no veas morir a los niños ―diciendo esto el demonio que había asesinado a Kala se dirigió hacia él.

Akira pudo esquivar los primeros tres ataques, pero el cuarto se llevó su brazo izquierdo. Contuvo el grito de dolor, sólo para que los pequeños no se asustaran aún más.

―JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Vaya, de verdad te tomas en serio tu trabajo. Tienes mucha consideración con esos niños. Pero no tienes para qué seguir esquivando, es inútil, morirás de todas formas ―dijo Aitor divertido por la situación.

Akira pudo notar que los ataques de ese hombre habían sido un simple juego, se estaba entreteniendo con él antes de matarlo. Era una actitud que se podía esperar de Aitor Kilsteng, tenía fama de lucirse y hacer notar su superioridad antes de acabar cualquier combate. Estaba perdido, no había manera de que pudiera hacerle frente, sólo podía aprovecharse de la personalidad de Aitor para entretenerlo un buen tiempo antes de que terminara con su vida, así le daría tiempo a Aura de volver para salvar a los niños.

―¡No lo creo mi querido hermano! ¿De verdad pensaste que esos tipos iban a entretenerme tanto tiempo?

Akira no notó el momento en que la mujer llegó al lugar, pero observó aliviado cómo los demonios que amenazaban a los niños habían desaparecido y los pequeños se aferraban a su madre. Sólo su orgullo le impidió llorar de felicidad, estaba salvado, podría vivir. Aura apartó suavemente a sus hijos, se quitó la capa y se ubicó frente a los niños observando fijamente a su hermano mientras tomaba el mango de la espada que portaba en su espalda, lista para defenderse si su el hombre atacaba.

―Tsk ―masculló Aitor―. Eso me pasa por jugar contigo.

Aunque si sólo eliminaba a uno de los mocosos era suficiente para terminar con la concentración de Aura y entonces acabaría con los otros dos, dejando a su hermana para el final. No era un mal plan, la menor sería fácil de atrapar, sobre todo ahora que Aura les daba la espalda. Creó una mano demoniaca que tomó con facilidad a la más pequeña por detrás y la hizo aparecer a su lado rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a nadie para reaccionar.

―MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII ―La pequeña lloraba y trataba de alcanzar a su madre.

―¡ANNIE! ―gritaron su madre y hermanos al unísono.

―JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ―La sonrisa arrogante de Aitor volvió a aparecer―. Tú también te confiaste hermanita. Me pregunto cuál será tu expresión cuando le arranque la cabeza a tu bebé ―dijo en tono de burla el hombre.

Aura desenvainó su espada furiosa y elevando su poder de golpe, si creía que no era capaz de eliminarlo se equivocaba, su hija era muchísimo más importante para ella.

―¡SUELTA A MI HIJA AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ―rugió la mujer. Sólo contuvo el impulso de cortar a su hermano a la mitad por miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con su hija al hacer un movimiento.

―Mmmm no lo había pensado, quizás podemos negociar. Qué te parece si delegas todos tus cargos en mi persona a cambio de la vida de tu pequeña. ¿O me vas a decir que tu responsabilidad con la nación es más grande que tu amor? ―preguntó con fingida decepción, sólo para molestar a la mujer.

―¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO! Sabes muy bien que, aunque lo quisiera no puedo hacer lo que me pides. No es algo que pueda controlar sola.

―Pero como líder, tú tienes la llave que permite llegar a los dioses. Eso si puedes dármelo hermanita ―dijo el hombre sonriente a la vez que extendía su mano derecha.

―¡NADIE TE DARÁ NADA! ―exclamó Akira mientras enterraba una cuchilla en la rodilla de Aitor.

El daño fue suficiente para desvanecer el demonio que Aitor había creado, pero aun así se las arregló para tomar a la niña por la ropa y patear a Kyoyama con su pierna sana. Aura se lanzó al ataque aprovechando la distracción creada por Akira, pero ni ella ni su hermano vieron la pequeña esfera que estaba bajo los pies de Aitor, de ella brotaba un líquido que comenzó a brillar formando un cristal en el piso que se tragó a la niña y ambos hombres. Aura se lanzó al portal para alcanzar a la niña, pero este se cerró antes de que pudiera cruzar.

―¡ANNIEEEEEEEE! ¡AKIRAAAAA! ―gritó la mujer sintiendo como si una cuchilla atravesara su pecho.

.

 _ **Presente…**_

 _ **.**_

―Después de eso, le comentamos a nuestra madre que Akira viajaría a su lugar de origen. Así que inmediatamente consiguió otro cristal que la llevara a exactamente el mismo lugar que el último comprado por Akira ―Alexa bajó la mirada―. Pero cuando llegó, lo único que encontró fue el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre, cubierto de nieve. Tú no estabas allí, ni había rastros de tu paradero.

―¿No se supone que es increíblemente fuerte? ―preguntó Anna arqueando una ceja―. ¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera rastrearme?

―Trató de localizarte usando la habilidad de vigilancia, pero no pudo sentir tu energía. Algo le decía que estabas viva y que Akira podía haber utilizado alguno de sus sellos para ocultar tu presencia y protegerte ―respondió Alexa―. Pero, tampoco sentía a su hermano ni había rastros de él, así que era posible que te hubiera secuestrado. Al revisar el cuerpo de Akira faltaba la esfera que abre el portal de regreso, así que asumió que la última opción era la más probable y se apresuró a volver.

―¿No pudieron atrapar a ese tipo? ―preguntó Anna aún escéptica.

―No. Cuando regresó nuestro tío fue capturado rápidamente, pero no había rastros de ti. A pesar de los constantes interrogatorios él nunca dijo nada y su mente era imposible de penetrar ―Alexa frunció el ceño―. Él sólo reía a carcajadas cada vez que veía la cara de frustración de nuestros padres, así que finalmente todos asumimos que te había matado y dejado tu cuerpo en aquel lugar.

―Entonces dejaron de buscar ―concluyó Anna sin saber qué creer.

―No, nuestra madre no podía creer que estabas muerta y si lo estabas quería al menos recuperar tu cuerpo ―dijo Alexa―. Así que volvió para buscarte en compañía de nuestro padre y un equipo de exploradores. Te buscaron durante 2 años hasta que te dieron por muerta porque no encontraron pista alguna acerca de ti.

―¿De verdad son tan inútiles? ―Anna frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

―No se trata de eso ―Alexa la miró molesta―. El principal problema es que para ese entonces no teníamos contacto con este lugar, no hablábamos sus idiomas ni entendíamos sus culturas así que los exploradores sólo podían buscar basados en sus habilidades…y tu energía era imposible de percibir.

―Pero mi supuesto padre es terrestre ¿no? ―señaló Anna mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Aunque papá nació en este mundo, las cosas eran muy diferentes en la época en la cual él vivía aquí ―respondió Alexa―. Pese a que intentó buscarte igual que a cualquier otro niño desaparecido de estas tierras, no tuvo éxito porque no existías en ningún registro y él figuraba como fallecido.

―Dices que vinieron a buscarme… pero si lo hubieran hecho de verdad... me habrían encontrado hace años ―comentó Anna con voz resentida―. No es muy difícil ver la relación, llevo el mismo apellido que el sujeto que me salvó ―añadió notoriamente alterada, controló su tono de voz sólo para no sentir los mareos―. Además, el tipo se llamaba KYOYAMA AKIRA, es notoriamente japonés. Si preguntas por un nombre así a cualquiera, te dirá que es de origen japonés o por lo menos asiático. ¡¿Cómo es posible que en todos estos años no hayan pisado Japón?! ―exclamó Anna sumamente molesta.

―¡Claro que nuestros padres vinieron a Japón! ―Alexa se apresuró a responder― Eso fue hace 11 años, pero no pudieron encontrar a nadie de apellido Kyoyama, el único registro que encontraron fue el de Akira quien figuraba como desaparecido. Incluso visitaron un lugar llamado Osore que, según papá, era el sitio donde Akira solía entrenar de joven, pero la energía del lugar bloqueaba la percepción de mamá y no pudieron encontrar nada.

―Hace 11 años… probablemente para ese entonces tus documentos no estaban listos ―dijo Yoh―. Después de todo, apareciste de la nada…literalmente.

―Claro, no debe ser tan fácil registrar a una niña que no figura en ningún lado y quedarse con su custodia ―señaló Manta, pensativo.

―¿Por qué viniste? ―preguntó Anna dirigiéndose a Alexa―. Tu gente no tiene asuntos en este lugar ¿verdad?.

―Bueno, tu caso hizo notar que no teníamos idea de los mundos lejanos ―respondió Alexa―. La última vez que nuestra gente estuvo en este planeta los habitantes los consideraron dioses y se produjeron muchos problemas por ello, así que se determinó que nadie volvería aquí a menos que fuera su lugar de origen o se tratara de una misión formal, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se permitía interactuar con los nativos.

―Asumo que ahora no es así ―dijo Anna.

―Correcto ―Alexa asintió―. Después de tu desaparición, el Consejo decidió actualizar las funciones de la División de Exploración, ahora es su deber investigar y aprender acerca de la cultura de los habitantes del mundo explorado, pero sin mostrar sus habilidades a la población ―explicó Alexa―. La Tierra habitualmente es utilizada para entrenar a los exploradores novatos porque los humanos de aquí son muy débiles, pero tienen una gran variedad de razas y culturas. Esta era mi primera misión en solitario, debía vigilar a mi tío para conseguir información.

―Entonces, ¿cómo fue que tú y ese tipo me encontraron? ―preguntó Anna de brazos cruzados y mirando a su supuesta hermana con el ceño fruncido.

―Bueno, hace 5 años pudimos percibir tu energía de nuevo ―respondió Alexa. Luego sonrió ampliamente―. Fue sólo unos minutos, pero fue suficiente para hacernos saber que estabas allí. Ese día uno de los espíritus de Kala, que no habíamos visto desde que nuestro tío atacó, regresó y dijo que te había encontrado.

―¿Un espíritu? ―preguntó Anna arqueando una ceja.

―Sí, Orgall pudo sentir tu energía así que se apresuró a llegar al lugar indicado por el espíritu ―indicó Alexa―, dijo que una vez allí vio a una niña rubia de ojos ámbar vestida con ropas extrañas y una pañoleta en la cabeza. A pesar de todo te reconoció, te dijo que esperaras y te preguntó si lo recordabas ―La joven suspiró desanimada―, pero tú diste la vuelta y cruzaste la puerta sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Se apresuró tras de ti, pero el cristal ya era pequeño para un hombre de su tamaño y tampoco fue capaz de alcanzarte para tomarte con una de sus manos, así que sólo pudo ver cómo te golpeabas la cabeza contra una roca al caer y procuró buscar pistas de dónde estaba ese lugar observando a través de la puerta. Se quedó allí hasta que el cristal se desvaneció.

―... ¿cómo era el lugar que había tras el cristal? ―preguntó Anna. Su enojo se esfumó por completo para dar paso a la confusión.

―Orgall dijo que no tenía nada de especial. Era una especie de claro en un bosque, todo estaba cubierto de nieve ―Alexa cerró los ojos para recordar, segundos después los abrió de nuevo―. ¡Ah, cierto! Dijo que cuando ya casi no quedaba cristal divisó a lo lejos a una mujer de cabello largo y negro, seguida de una anciana que llevaba un bastón de madera y gafas oscuras. Ambas corrían hacia el lugar donde te encontrabas.

―…

Anna no supo qué decir. ¿Podría ser que eso fue lo que pasó aquel día? El que su subconsciente le estaba recordando a través de sus sueños.

―Todos pudimos sentirte ese día. Así que se reinició la búsqueda. Yo estaba en edad de decidir qué camino iba a tomar, opté por seguir la línea de la familia y enlistarme en las Fuerzas Armadas. Decidí entrar en la División de Exploración.

―Aaaah seguramente hiciste eso para venir y quedarte aquí el tiempo suficiente e investigar acerca de tu hermana desaparecida ―comentó Mei con expresión de entendimiento.

―Así es. Tenía la teoría de que Akira pudo tener al menos dos portales, uno para venir a Japón y otro para visitar el lugar dónde encontraron su cuerpo ―Alexa se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Anna―. Nuestros padres asumieron que tú estarías cerca de ese lugar porque mamá encontró el cuerpo de Akira allí. Pero es evidente que él hizo otros arreglos para salvarte, puesto que has vivido todos estos años utilizando su apellido.

―¿Buscaste registros de nuevo? ―preguntó Manta.

―No. Pensé que si ya habían buscado allí no tenía sentido hacerlo de nuevo ―Alexa se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza―, era imposible saber con qué nombre te pudo dejar el Sr. Kyoyama. Nuestro tío conocía el apellido de Akira y podía buscarte a través de él también. Así que sugerí hacerle una visita a nuestro tío nuevamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

El relato fue interrumpido por los estómagos de todos, se habían olvidado por completo de la cena ese día. Ryu y Manta salieron de la habitación para preparar algo de comer mientras los demás se quedaban allí en completo silencio.

Anna se sentía mareada, pero no a causa de su salud, sino a causa de tanta información. Era difícil de procesar que todo lo que sabía de su pasado resultaba no ser cierto…pero tampoco podía creerlo ciegamente, es decir, la historia era muy extraña y había muchos cabos sueltos, tampoco recordaba lo que pasó ese día cuando volvía de la escuela. Ni siquiera entendía las motivaciones de su supuesto tío para hacerle daño ahora, ella estaba lejos de ese mundo y nadie sabía de su paradero, sólo el tal Akira sabía que ella seguía con vida y él estaba muerto. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que eso era una ventaja, se regañó a sí misma por su estupidez, ella era una itako todo lo que tenía que hacer era traer al tal Akira desde el más allá y preguntarle por los sucesos de aquel día, eso sería suficiente para verificar la historia de la chica.

Se puso de pie para ir por su rosario, pero se agotó con solo caminar hasta la puerta y se quedó apoyada allí, se sintió más que frustrada por la situación, si no podía caminar hasta su habitación era bastante difícil que pudiera llamar a un alma desde el más allá. Sintió como Yoh le ayudaba a apoyarse y la llevó de vuelta a su posición inicial sugiriendo que si necesitaba algo era mejor pedirlo por ahora. Ella suspiró resignada y le pidió que trajera su rosario, él la miró con reprobación, comprendió de inmediato que deseaba llamar al espíritu de ese hombre y entendía la necesidad de Anna de encontrar respuestas, pero aún estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

–Anna, todavía no puedes mantenerte firme en pie. Debes reponer energías primero.

–Yoh, te recuerdo que soy una de las mejores itakos que existen –dijo ella con su soberbia habitual–. Puedo llamar a un espíritu y soportarlo sin problemas aún en esta condición.

–¿Itako? –preguntó Mei–. _¿Anna es una itako?_

–Ah ya veo. Pretende llamar al espíritu de ese hombre ¿verdad? –dijo Amidamaru algo emocionado. Ese hombre debió ser un gran guerrero, una persona tan leal que sacrificaba su vida así por otros era digno de conocer.

–No seas terca Anna –dijo Yoh comenzando a irritarse–, entiendo que quieras confirmar la historia, pero no dejaré que te arriesgues.

–¿Qué quieres decir con itako? –preguntó Alexa.

Todos los demás intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto. Ella había nombrado espíritus en su relato y de personas que los controlaban, es decir, un shaman, era bastante extraño que no conociera la palabra "itako". Aunque podía ser un problema de idioma.

–Bueno, hablaste de una persona que puede controlar espíritus así que supongo que estás familiarizada con lo que nosotros llamamos shamanes. Una itako es un shaman que tiene la capacidad de llamar espíritus desde el más allá, purificar almas o enviar espíritus hacia el descanso eterno –explicó Anna.

–¡¿DE VERDAD PUEDES HACER ESO?! –exclamó Alexa sumamente sorprendida.

–¿Ustedes no tienen gente así allá? –preguntó Anna confundida. Tenían shamanes, cómo era posible que no hubiera itakos.

–Claro que no. Nadie tiene la capacidad de llamar espíritus… –Pareció pensarlo un momento–. O al menos no sé de alguien que lo haya intentado, en nuestra cultura los espíritus que alcanzan el descanso eterno no deben ser molestados. Se dice que si necesitas ayuda de un espíritu que se encuentra en el más allá, él buscará la forma de comunicarse contigo –respondió Alexa.

–Ya veo…si es parte de su cultura tiene sentido que no se entrenen en ese aspecto –dijo Anna pensativa–. _Pero si tuvieran alguna itako pudieron llamar al espíritu del tal Akira y preguntarle dónde diablos me escondió, dicen que los humanos terrestres son débiles, pero ustedes son unos inútiles e ineficientes_ _(¬¬)._

–Te escuché –dijo Alexa, mirándola molesta y recordándole que tenían la misma habilidad.

–Lo sé –contestó Anna con la misma cara que la joven.

Los demás las miraron extrañados, al parecer se habían perdido una parte de la conversación. Anna volvió a insistir para que Yoh trajera su rosario y este volvió a negarse, comenzando una discusión de aquellas que fue interrumpida cuando Ryu les avisó que la cena estaba servida. Alexa, Mei y Amidamaru agradecieron desde el fondo de su corazón a Ryu por sacarlos de la situación y las chicas se trasladaron rápidamente hasta la cocina siguiéndolo.

Yoh y Anna suspiraron, él le ayudó a levantarse e hizo de apoyo para ayudarle a caminar, llegaron a la puerta de la cocina en silencio, una vez allí ella lo besó en la mejilla antes de entrar para indicarle que lo entendía, se sonrieron entre sí a modo de reconciliación y se reunieron con los demás.

Terminada la cena Anna se sentía muy cansada para seguir escuchando a Alexa y mucho más cansada para llamar un espíritu, así que todos optaron por dejar las cosas hasta allí y continuar en la mañana. Alexa y Mei la asistieron para subir hasta su habitación, se durmió apenas puso la cabeza sobre la almohada. Despertó al sentir la voz de aquel hombre retumbar por el lugar, se puso de pie y quedó justo frente a él.

–Bueno, hasta aquí llegas niña. Dale mis saludos a ese chico Akira. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –reía el hombre a carcajadas mientras lanzaba un destello en su dirección.

No podía moverse, algo mantenía sus pies pegados en el piso. Trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, sus shikigamis tampoco aparecían a pesar de utilizar todas sus fuerzas para invocarlos. Ya era demasiado tarde, tenía la muerte frente a sus ojos. Recibió el impacto directamente en el pecho

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! –el grito de dolor que lanzó Anna llenó la habitación.

–¡Annie! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –Escuchó el tono de voz preocupado de Alexa en algún lugar de la habitación.

Estaba sudando frío, se incorporó de golpe y miró sobresaltada a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, Alexa la observaba preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella. Podía ver como los labios de su hermana se movían a la vez que le pasaba una mano por la cabeza y el rostro, pero no escuchaba lo que decía. De la nada sintió como su rostro se humedecía ¿estaba llorando? Tocó su mejilla con su mano izquierda, sí, estaba llorando. Pero no entendía porque, su cuerpo también temblaba. Quizás su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente a lo que había visto segundos atrás. Sintió como Alexa la abrazaba y la acercaba a su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza, no se resistió al contacto, continuaba con la respiración agitada.

Después de unos minutos pudo controlar su respiración y sintió como los temblores cesaban, sólo entonces pudo escuchar la voz de la chica, le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Entonces también escuchó la voz de Yoh, no notó el momento en el que había entrado a la habitación. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así con Alexa, una vez que su cuerpo dejó esa reacción recuperó sus sentidos por completo.

Se separó lentamente de la chica, algo avergonzada, ella era una persona fuerte y no solía tener ese tipo de reacciones.

–Lo siento…no sé qué me pasó –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con la joven.

–Tranquila, está bien –respondió Alexa mientras sonreía y ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de la itako. Se sentía bien estar ahí para ella, le hizo recordar cuando la consolaba de pequeña después de despertar por un mal sueño a medianoche. Eso también hizo que su sonrisa se volviera amarga, si la hubiera protegido de verdad ese día, si no hubiera soltado su mano en ningún minuto, quizás ella se hubiera criado con su familia…o quizás ambas habrían terminado en aquel lugar y ella hubiera podido protegerla y cuidarla como era su deber por ser la mayor. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que llegaron a sus ojos en ese minuto.

–Anna… ¿ya estás mejor? Ten te traje un té, te ayudará a calmarte –Mei entró en la habitación, le entregó una taza y sonrió amablemente en el gesto.

Alexa secó rápidamente las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir. No podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para su hermana. Si lo había hecho mal años atrás, ahora iba a ser diferente, ya no era una niña asustada.

–…gracias Mei –respondió Anna aún avergonzada por la situación.

–Anna no tienes por qué ponerte así, han pasado muchas cosas en sólo 3 días. A todos nos puede pasar jijijijiji –le dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa.

Yoh siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, tenía razón, habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Pero, aun así, su reacción había sido exagerada, había sido sólo un sueño.

–Annie, Yoh tiene razón. Además del evento de este miércoles, tu subconsciente aún tiene el recuerdo de tu infancia, una reacción así es normal. Debo reconocer que yo también le temo a ese tipo jejeje –apoyó Alexa.

Escucharon a Manta avisando desde el pasillo que el desayuno estaba listo, Alexa le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a levantarse con una sonrisa cariñosa.

– _Todo va a estar bien. Ya te encontré y no hay nada que temer_ –pensó.

Anna le respondió sonriendo débilmente, soltó la mano de la joven diciendo que iba al baño antes de desayunar y salió de la habitación seguida de Mei quien se ofreció a acompañarla.

Alexa e Yoh dejaron la habitación después de ellas y se dirigieron a la cocina.

–Sabes que no es tu culpa. Eras una niña, no podías hacer mucho –comentó Yoh mientras caminaban.

Hasta ese momento Alexa no había notado lo perceptivo que podía ser el chico, aunque claro las lágrimas que ella había soltado hace unos minutos podían decir mucho.

–Muchas gracias Yoh…pero no puedo evitar pensar en que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes –respondió la joven tristemente.

–Mmmm bueno, quizás no sirva de mucho que te diga esto –puso sus manos tras de la cabeza y le mostró una amplia sonrisa–. Pero Anna ha estado al cuidado de mi familia todo este tiempo y siempre se la ha considerado como una hija jijiji.

–Bueno, eso es un alivio en cierta forma. No ha estado tan sola –respondió Alexa no muy convencida.

Para cuando llegaron a la cocina Ryu estaba sirviendo el desayuno con el ánimo de siempre. A los pocos minutos Anna y Mei entraron en la habitación.

–Me alegra ver que ya puede caminar normalmente Anna-sama. Esas medicinas son realmente estupendas Alexa-sama –señaló Ryu.

–Sí, ya me siento casi igual que siempre. ¿Qué clase de medicina es esa? –preguntó Anna dirigiéndose a Alexa.

–Bueno…será más fácil de explicar cuando vuelvas a casa y veas cómo se prepara por ti misma. Xana estará feliz de enseñarte –respondió la joven muy animada.

–¿Volver a casa? –preguntó la itako un tanto sorprendida. Hasta ese momento no se había planteado la posibilidad de ir a su supuesto lugar de origen, todo era demasiado confuso aún.

Alexa notó la contrariedad en los ojos de Anna y se dio cuenta de que ese comentario había estado fuera de lugar. Lo que más quería era llevar a su hermanita de vuelta, pero Annie ya no era la pequeña de hace años, ahora era una chica de 15 (casi 16) que no recordaba a sus padres ni a sus hermanos y había pasado toda su vida en Japón. No podía imponerle la idea de volver, sería muy egoísta de su parte.

–Esto…digo…no tienes que pensar en esa opción ahora, pero sería bueno que fueras al menos de visita alguna vez –dijo Alexa algo avergonzada por hacer una propuesta así tan rápido.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que Yoh se atrevió a hablar para preguntarle a Anna si se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para llamar al espíritu de Akira. Ella asintió determinada, si podía caminar podía llamar al hombre sin problemas, debía hacerlo para aclarar todo de una vez. Si bien el parecido con Alexa era evidente y ese tipo que se hacía llamar su tío había tratado de matarla, aún le parecía difícil de creer toda la historia.

Una vez terminado el desayuno todos se prepararon para escuchar el relato de aquel hombre, Anna se concentró e hizo su oración, entonces Kyoyama Akira apareció en la habitación. El hombre parecía confundido y miraba todo a su alrededor sin entender bien lo que había pasado.

–Pero… ¿qué es este lugar? ¿No estaba muerto? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó el hombre bastante confundido.

–Yo te llamé aquí. ¿Tú eres Kyoyama Akira? Mi nombre es Kyoyama Anna –le respondió la itako.

–¿Kyoyama Anna? Anna…Kyoyama… –murmuró el hombre. Luego abrió los ojos a más no poder–. ¡SEÑORITA ANABELLE! ¡Así que mi clon pudo cumplir su misión después de todo! Me disculpo por mi incompetencia, no pude regresar con usted y llevarla a casa a pesar de que se lo prometí –dijo el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se arrodillaba y agachaba su cabeza hasta quedar a nivel del piso, en la típica posición del perdón que adoptan los japoneses–. Fui un completo inútil frente al Sr. Aitor. ¡Le ruego que me perdone!¡Mi soberbia me hizo pensar que podía ser más listo que él y llegar a usted para volver a casa juntos!¡Yo fui el inepto que nos trajo a los tres hasta aquí!¡Debí dejar que su madre se encargara!¡Ruego por su perdón! –continuó rápidamente Akira, quien se sentía notoriamente culpable.

–Esto… es... aaaaagh –Anna pasó las manos por su cabeza irritada. No se esperaba eso, la verdad ni siquiera sabía que esperaba al llamar a ese hombre desde el más allá.

–Sr. Kyoyama. Cálmese por favor, gracias a usted Annie está viva y aquel objeto no quedó en manos de ese traidor. Hizo un buen trabajo. ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Alexa haciendo reverencia a aquel hombre.

El hombre levantó la cabeza lentamente al escuchar esa voz, se parecía bastante a la de la mujer a quien había servido durante los últimos años de su vida. Observó atentamente a la joven, se parecía mucho a ella pero se veía menor.

–¿Señora Aura? –susurró finalmente.

–Jejeje no Señor Kyoyama, soy Alexa. Han pasado muchos años –dijo la chica secando una lágrima que amenazaba con salir. Había pasado años al cuidado de Akira y lo quería como a un segundo padre, además también le debía la vida.

–¡Señorita Alexa! Vaya, que sorpresa. Pero si ya es toda una mujer. ¡¿Hace cuánto que morí?! –preguntó con expresión confundida.

–Hace 12 años... –respondió Alexa–. Apenas hace tres días me encontré por primera vez con Annie desde que nos separamos. Así que ella lo llamó porque quiere entender qué fue lo que pasó.

–¡12 AÑOS! Señorita Anabelle, me retracto –dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza nuevamente–. No merezco su perdón. Por mi culpa estuvo 12 años alejada de su familia.

Anna suspiró, aquel hombre definitivamente no había descansado en paz en todo ese tiempo. Y, por lo que decía, la historia de Alexa era cierta. Si lo pensaba fríamente en realidad ese hombre era culpable de separarla de su familia, pero ella había sobrevivido gracias a él y su madre no tuvo que decidir entre su hija y su nación. Alexa tenía razón, si mirabas el panorama general Akira había hecho un buen trabajo. Como itako debía decirle algo que lo consolara.

–Kyoyama-san. Se lo agradezco mucho –dijo Anna haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

El hombre se quedó atónito, pensó que si esa niña sobrevivía lo odiaría durante toda la vida por alejarla de su familia. Pero ella le estaba agradeciendo, al igual que su hermana mayor. No pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad, finalmente no lo había hecho tan mal después de todo.

–Oye hombre ya cálmate. Las chicas ya te dijeron que no eres culpable de nada –dijo Tokagero apareciendo junto a Akira y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Así es Akira-san. Usted debe ser considerado un héroe por su lealtad. Es admirable como defendió a esos niños a toda costa –señaló Amidamaru dándole ánimos.

–Los chicos tienen razón Kyoyama-san. Ambas están vivas gracias a usted –dijo Yoh.

Akira no sabía quiénes eran personas, pero al parecer conocían la historia. Enjugó sus lágrimas y levantó la cabeza. Sintió un nuevo impulso de llanto cuando vio que la pequeña Anabelle que él recordaba ya era toda una señorita, pero se contuvo. Si lo habían llamado era por alguna razón y tenía el deber de cumplir con cualquier cosa que le solicitara aquella chica.

–Señorita Anabelle, si me ha llamado debe tener sus motivos. Estoy a sus órdenes –dijo finalmente.

–Deseo que me digas qué fue lo que pasó cuando llegamos aquí –solicitó Anna.

–Por supuesto, le daré todos los detalles. Usé el portal para trasladarnos hasta Finlandia, algunos de los espíritus de Kala también llegaron con nosotros. Siempre me gustó ese país así que era uno de los primeros destinos en mi itinerario al llegar a la Tierra.

 ** _._**

 ** _Hace 12 años…_**

 ** _._**

Los dos hombres y la niña cayeron en la nieve de un bosque finlandés. Los espíritus que se habían trasladado con ellos se las arreglaron para que Aitor soltara a la pequeña y se la entregaron a Akira quien la tomó con el brazo que le quedaba. Había perdido mucha sangre así que no tenía energías para pelear y tampoco es que tuviera oportunidades contra aquel hombre, lo único que podía hacer era huir y enviar a la niña de vuelta con el otro portal que poseía, dejaría al traidor atrapado en ese lugar y la niña volvería a salvo. No le importaba perder la vida allí, a pesar de formar parte de la servidumbre siempre lo habían tratado como a un miembro de la familia y amaba a la pequeña como si fuera su propia hija.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba hizo copias de él y de la niña. La niña original quedó en manos de un clon que se llevó uno de los portales. El Akira original se quedó con la copia de la niña. Ambos Akiras comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad en direcciones opuestas.

–¡SABES QUE LOS ENCONTRARÉ Y LOS MATAREEEEEEE! –gritaba Aitor enfurecido desde la nieve.

Akira corría a todo lo que podían sus piernas. Sabía que ese hombre seguiría al original guiado por el rastro de sangre, así que la pequeña estaría más segura con una copia. Sólo esperaba que su clon fuera capaz de usar el portal de regreso antes de ser asesinado en ese lugar.

El clon hacía lo mismo en la dirección opuesta. La pequeña se había desmayado, probablemente debido a la sobrecarga emocional a la que fue sometida por la situación debido a la falta de control sobre sus poderes, eso los favorecía ya que si lloraba sería evidente cuál de las dos era la original. Su misión era usar un portal cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y trasladar a la niña de forma segura. Aitor estaba herido así que tenían algunos minutos de ventaja mientras curaba su pierna. Los espíritus de Kala se habían quedado con el original. Eso también podía jugar a su favor, Aitor podía pensar que él conservó a la niña y no su clon.

Varios minutos después sintió como su original era atacado, se apresuró a sacar una esfera de su bolsillo y la trizó con una de sus manos. Lanzó la esfera y un cristal comenzó a formarse frente a él, se sintió aliviado. Había cumplido con su misión, sólo necesitaba cruzar y la niña estaría a salvo.

La sensación de alivio se desvaneció cuando vio que el cristal se trizaba frente a sus ojos. En una fracción de segundos se rompió por completo.

–Pero qué… esto… esto no puede estar pasando… –murmuró aterrado. Apenas había atacado al original era prácticamente imposible que llegara hasta ellos tan rápido.

–Por favor, un truco barato como ese no me iba a detener. Era obvio cuál de ustedes era el original, me sorprende que siga con vida –dijo Aitor lanzando el cuerpo debilitado Akira a los pies de su copia.

–Hu…hu…ye –murmuró débilmente Akira.

–Jajajajaja estás tan débil que no notaste que ya destruí la puerta –comentó Aitor animado–. Es imposible que vuelva a través de ella.

–La niña… dámela –ordenó débilmente Akira a su copia.

–No me digas que tratarás de huir. Oh, ya veo quieres despedirte. Pues bien, sí, eso parece más apropiado. Jajajaja.

Aitor estaba tan seguro de su victoria que no notó el papel que Akira escondía en las vestimentas de la niña ni la esfera rota que tenía en su mano. Miró a su clon y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó su mano y que tomara a la niña nuevamente. El clon comprendió a la perfección lo que esperaba de él.

Akira ocultó la esfera bajo el pie de su copia al momento en que este se acercó para tomar a la pequeña y utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para ponerse de pie y desafiar nuevamente a Aitor.

–Je. Admiro tu espíritu de lucha. Muy bien te concederé un ataque como último deseo –dijo Aitor con su típica sonrisa confiada.

Akira concentró todo su poder en el brazo que le quedaba y lanzó una esfera de energía en dirección a Aitor. Después de eso no fue capaz de permanecer en pie y lo último que pudo hacer en vida fue mirar hacia atrás y ver como su clon y la niña desaparecían en la nieve. Sonrió, sólo esperaba que aquella niña llegara a buenas manos, debía aguantar sólo unos segundos más para que su copia no desapareciera sin antes aterrizar en aquel lugar. Recordó las montañas de Aomori, su tierra natal, las montañas que no pudo ver nuevamente antes de morir, recordó a sus maestros y como entrenaban en el monte Osore con los otros aprendices, recordó el día en que se cruzó con aquella puerta y llegó a ese mundo maravilloso donde vivió feliz durante años, recordó a su amigo Luka a quien pidió perdón a la distancia por no ser capaz de proteger y entregarle nuevamente a su hija.

El rostro de Aitor se descompuso y se apresuró a llegar a la nueva puerta, pero los espíritus de Kala le impidieron hacerlo a tiempo. Sintió cómo la ira lo invadía, no era posible que todo su plan se fuera por la borda a causa de un simple sirviente.

–¡TÚ!¡GUSANO!¡DIME DÓNDE LOS ENVIASTEEEEE! –rugió Aitor mientras levantaba la cabeza de Akira agarrándolo desde el cabello.

Akira ya no podía moverse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mostrarle una gran sonrisa, lamentaba no poder abrir sus ojos para ver la cara de frustración que debía tener ese hombre en aquel minuto. Sintió el dedo de Aitor en su frente y cómo comenzaba a concentrar energía allí.

 ** _._**

 ** _Hoy…_**

 ** _._**

–Lo último que sentí fue su dedo frío sobre mi frente. Me habría encantado ver la expresión de su rostro en ese minuto. Jajajaja –terminó Akira.

–¿Qué fue lo que pusiste en el papel? –preguntó Anna.

–Usé uno de los espíritus de Kala para escribir un mensaje en japonés utilizando mi sangre –respondió Akira–. La esfera que quedaba llevaba al monte Osore, supuse que, si no podía llevarla de vuelta a casa, al menos podía dejarle una pista a quien la encontrara. Pero al parecer mi mensaje no llegó de forma completa, probablemente la nieve humedeció el papel y borró el resto del mensaje –respondió Akira.

–¿Qué pista iba a dejar? –preguntó Alexa.

–Lo que decía el mensaje era el nombre de la señorita y que, en Aomori, en un claro de un bosque cercano a las montañas, hay una roca labrada que sirve de portal al mundo del cual ustedes provienen –respondió Akira–. Dejé las indicaciones y que, para la seguridad de la niña no utilizaran su nombre verdadero, sino que la registraran como Kyoyama Anna mientras el portal acumulaba la energía necesaria para abrirse. La puerta que utilizó mi clon llevaba a la montaña Osore, donde hace años solían entrenar las itakos así que supuse que quizás alguien con ese tipo de habilidades podría encontrarla y ayudarla a volver… pero evidentemente mi plan no salió del todo bien –dijo el hombre decepcionado.

–Bueno… en realidad si me encontró una itako –señaló Anna–. Pero ella y quienes la acompañaban sólo descifraron el nombre que llevo ahora de ese papel.

–Ya veo… es por eso que usted tuvo la habilidad para llamarme ahora –Akira agachó la cabeza nuevamente–. Se lo agradezco mucho, me ha quitado un peso de encima saber qué fue de usted.

–Una cosa más. Los espíritus de Kala, ¿qué fue de ellos después de que su clon se llevó a Annie? –preguntó Alexa.

–Mientras corría les indiqué el lugar donde llegarían la señorita y mi copia para que se hicieran presentes allí una vez que ambos cruzaran. Ellos podrían proteger a la señorita mientras la puerta acumulaba energía –respondió Akira.

–Mmm, pues no sé de qué espíritus me hablas –Anna se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza–. Puede ser porque hasta los diez años estuve rodeada de onis porque absorbía el odio de las personas, quizás no pudieron acercarse a mí a causa de eso –reflexionó.

–Ya veo… otro fracaso en mi plan. No consideré el reishi. ¡Qué estúpido soy! –dijo el hombre golpeándose la frente.

–Jijiji tranquilo Akira-san. Si no hubiera hecho eso, Anna habría terminado en manos de ese tipo y probablemente no estaría con nosotros hoy. Quizás no salió según lo planeado, pero cumplió con el objetivo principal –intervino Yoh.

–Es cierto Akira. Ya no debes torturarte con eso. Mi vida no ha sido mala después de todo –dijo Anna aún de brazos cruzados–. Me has aclarado un poco las cosas y te lo agradezco –añadió dedicando una sutil sonrisa al hombre.

–Señorita… sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedir. Pero quisiera que por favor no me envíe al otro mundo aún. No hasta que pueda disculparme con la Sra. Aura y con mi amigo Luka –pidió el hombre aún de rodillas, pero está vez mirando fijamente a Anna.

–¿Luka? –preguntó Anna sin entender a quién se refería.

–Ese es nuestro padre –respondió Alexa–. El Sr. Akira y papá eran grandes amigos. Papá y mamá aún lo recuerdan con cariño Sr. Kyoyama –dijo Alexa dedicándole una sonrisa.

–Ya veo. No hay problema Akira, no te enviaré al otro mundo si no lo deseas –respondió Anna.

–¡Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita! –exclamó el hombre poniendo un brazo frente a sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

–Entonces Alexa, ¿cómo fue que tú me encontraste? –preguntó la itako dirigiéndose a la chica–. Sentí tu presencia por primera vez durante el partido de soccer en la escuela y gracias a eso casi me vuelan la cabeza. ¿Qué tienes que decir? – dijo Anna sintiéndose molesta de repente al recordar el incidente de la clase de gimnasia.

–Jejejeje. Bueno, tu debías tener la cabeza en el juego y no distraerte por algo así. Eso no es mi culpa Annie jajajaja –respondió Alexa riendo divertida al recordar la escena–. En fin, después de sentir tu presencia ese día hace 5 años todos comenzamos a investigar nuevamente, pero nadie se propuso hablar con el tío Aitor quien permanecía encerrado –explicó la joven–. Mamá no quería volver a mirar a su hermano, papá sentía deseos de matarlo apenas lo veía, los abuelos estaban profundamente decepcionados y no soportaban ver a su hijo así, Xana lo odiaba demasiado y era peligroso que el tío usara ese odio a su favor, el resto de la familia no quería saber de él, así que las únicas opciones disponibles éramos la tía Aera y yo.

 ** _._**

 ** _Hace 5 años_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Asgard, Estudio de Aera Kilsteng_**

Alexa estaba sentada en un sofá junto al ventanal del estudio de su tía Aera. Era un lugar bien iluminado con estanterías repletas de libros que iban desde el techo al piso ubicadas en la pared izquierda de la estancia. A la derecha había un gran ventanal con vista a los jardines de la mansión. Al centro de la habitación había un gran mesón repleto de papeles y algunos objetos en los que su tía trabajaba. A unos metros de la mesa central había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso del estudio que era una especie de balcón con vista al centro de la habitación y recorría las cuatro paredes del cuarto, allí todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por libros. La iluminación provenía principalmente del techo que se trataba de un gran tragaluz de vidrio.

La chica miraba hacia el jardín si ver realmente. Estaba pensando en cuál era la mejor manera de hacerle la petición a su tía.

–¿Lexi? Disculpa la tardanza, la reunión fue más larga de lo normal. Sabes lo latosos que pueden algunos sabios a veces ¿verdad? Jajajajajajaja –dijo su tía entre risas.

Era la gemela de su madre, pero se diferenciaban en su color de cabello y su personalidad. Aera tenía el cabello de color negro azabache y una personalidad mucho más relajada que Aura, su madre nunca se atrevería a hacer un comentario de ese tipo por "respeto a quienes han contribuido con su experiencia y sabiduría al desarrollo de la nación", recordó las palabras de su madre tan claro como si las estuviera diciendo en la habitación.

–No hay problema tía. Entiendo que estás ocupada –dijo la chica acercándose para saludar.

–¡Vaya! Has crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que te vi –exclamó mirándola de pies a cabeza con los brazos abiertos–. Ya eres toda una señorita, Luka debe estar asustado por los pretendientes que comenzarán a llegar jajajajaja –dijo alegremente.

–¡Tía! –protestó la chica, no le gustaba tocar ese tema.

–Jajajajaja tranquila chica, es sólo una broma. Se me olvidaba que has salido a tu madre para algunas cosas –La tomó de un brazo y comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta–. Vamos, te invito a beber algo mientras nos ponemos al día.

–Esto…tía –La detuvo–. Te parece si mejor permanecemos en el estudio –solicitó Alexa mirando hacia abajo.

La mujer notó que algo pasaba por la cabeza de su sobrina y al parecer era importante, de otra manera no habría tenido problemas en cambiar de habitación.

–Muy bien, no hay problema. Le pediremos a alguien nos traiga algo de beber –La mujer se acercó a la mesa central, presionó un botón y solicitó las bebidas.

–Gracias tía. Perdona por las molestias –dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

–Anda, ¡que no son molestias! Somos familia, estamos en confianza –Se sentó en un sofá con vista al jardín y le dedicó una gran sonrisa–. Vamos siéntate junto a mí, ¿de qué querías hablar pequeña? – dijo Aera dando golpecitos en el asiento.

La chica se sentó en el lugar indicado y se puso seria de repente. No sabía por dónde empezar, pero su tía era su única esperanza de conseguir algo de información por parte de su tío Aitor.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

–Señora, sus bebidas –habló una chica desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Adelante! –exclamó alegremente Aera.

La chica dejó sus bebidas en una mesa pequeña frente a ellas y se retiró. Era una infusión de yerbas que a su tía le encantaba y siempre servía a sus visitas. Tenía un sabor dulce muy agradable y, según la tía Aera, hacía que las personas se sintieran en confianza.

–Muy bien chica. Dime qué pasa por esa bella cabeza que tienes –Tomó una de las tazas–. No te dejaré ir hasta que lo saques y lo sabes –La apuntó con un dedo de su mano libre.

–Es que…no sé por dónde empezar.

–Tiene que ver con la pequeña Anabelle ¿verdad? Todos sentimos su energía hace algunos días, Aura me dijo que comenzarán a buscar nuevamente.

–Así es –Miró a su tía determinada–. Pero no creo que sea suficiente con la información que tenemos, los únicos que supieron qué pasó fueron el Sr. Akira y mi tío.

–Y quieres que te ayude a sacarle información a tu tío –Dio un sorbo a su infusión antes de continuar–. Ni Aura ni Luka quieren ir porque lo detestan profundamente y no creen que vaya a hablar, y tú no te atreves a ir por tu cuenta porque temes que él te saque información a ti ¿verdad? –preguntó adoptando una actitud más seria.

La chica se sorprendió por un segundo, luego recordó que estaba hablando con la gemela de su madre. Ambas eran igual de intuitivas así que no era de extrañar que su tía adivinara fácilmente el motivo de su visita.

–Así es. Sé que puede ser mucho pedir, pero de verdad pienso que esta vez podemos obtener algo de él –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a su tía totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

La mujer suspiró, amaba a su sobrina tanto como a su hermana y sería difícil que alguna de las dos no se sintiera ofendida por su decisión. Su hermana era muy sensible con el tema y la verdad tampoco tenía deseos de hablar con su hermano mayor, aún le dolía que él se hubiera convertido en la clase de persona que traiciona a su propia sangre por motivos tan egoístas. Aunque si Alexa estaba convencida de que obtendrían información, debía tener alguna razón.

–Lexi, siéntate por favor –dijo suavemente.

La chica obedeció… quizás había sido una mala idea acudir a su tía.

–Pequeña, entiendes que lo que me pides es complicado ¿verdad?

Alexa asintió.

–Tía, si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé –dijo la chica algo desanimada. De verdad había pensado que su tía podía ayudarla.

–Déjame terminar. No he dicho que no lo haré, tampoco he dicho que lo haré. Dime ¿qué tienes en mente? ¿Qué quieres preguntar que no se haya preguntado antes?

–No quiero preguntarle nada –La chica se encogió de hombros y observó a su tía a los ojos–. El tío es muy temperamental, sólo pensé que podríamos saber qué hizo el Sr. Akira si lo hacemos enojar para que recuerde qué fue lo que pasó.

Aera se sorprendió por la idea de su sobrina. ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió antes? Aitor era excesivamente irritable y orgulloso, sólo tenías que molestarlo un poco respecto a uno de sus fracasos y comenzaría a maldecir y culpar a alguien para justificarse.

–Creo que eso podría funcionar. ¿Se lo has comentado a tu madre? –preguntó la mujer recuperando su semblante alegre.

–No… ella no quiere escuchar nada acerca de mi tío –respondió Alexa desanimada.

–Muy bien. Te acompañaré y se lo dirás, no podemos hacer algo así a sus espaldas –Observó como su sobrina se tensaba un poco y se apresuró a continuar–. Tranquila, te apoyaré en la idea y conseguiremos la aprobación de Aura para hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano de derecha para estrecharla con la de su sobrina.

–¡De acuerdo! –exclamó alegremente Alexa mientras estrechaba la mano de su tía.

–¡Excelente! ¡Ahora dale un abrazo a tu tía favorita! ¡Sabes que lo soy! –exclamó la mujer mientras le daba un abrazo de oso a su sobrina.

Alexa comenzó a reír por la actitud de su tía, esa era la típica reacción de la mujer.

– _Eres mi única tía_ –pensó.

–Lo sé pequeña, pero aunque tuvieras otra sabes que yo sería tu favorita –Hizo un guiño sonriendo ampliamente–. Ahora vamos con tu madre, ya es tarde y se debe estar preguntando dónde estás.

.

 ** _Asgard, Casa Principal del Clan Kilsteng_**

 ** _._**

–¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡Nadie hablará con él! –vociferó enfadada la cabeza del clan.

Ella, Luka, Aera y Alexa estaban cenando sentados a la mesa del comedor principal de la mansión.

–Pero Aura, la idea de tu hija es muy buena. Piénsalo bien, esto podría ayudarte a recuperar a tu pequeña –dijo su hermana tratando de suavizarla–. Ya sabemos que está viva en algún lugar en donde aún existen las puertas antiguas, lo único que necesitamos es una pista concreta para comenzar buscarla y sabes que la mejor opción es Aitor –señaló Aera.

–Akira podía ocultar sus pensamientos. Es imposible que Aitor tenga una pista de cuál fue el plan que ideó para salvarla –interrumpió Luka. Era un hombre de piel tostada, ojos azules y cabello largo rubio amarrado en una cola, tenía rasgos afilados y era un poco más alto que Aura y tenía el cuerpo trabajado de un guerrero.

–No se trata de lo que planeaba el Sr. Akira sino de saber más acerca de lo que ocurrió. Papá, él era tu amigo si sabes lo que hizo frente al tío Aitor podrías deducir en qué estaba pensando o al menos tener una idea más clara de dónde puede estar Annie –replicó Alexa.

Debía reconocer que su hija podía tener razón, quizás sería bueno intentarlo y Aera era especialmente hábil para alterar a Aitor desde que eran niños. El problema era convencer a su esposa de acceder a la petición. La verdad Aera y Alexa no necesitaban su autorización, comentarle al respecto era más que nada un asunto de respeto y tanto él como su esposa debían valorarlo.

–Querida… creo que nuestra hija tiene un punto allí. Tú y yo éramos cercanos a Akira, sus acciones podrían decirnos mucho. Todos sabemos que mi cuñado es fácil de leer cuando está alterado y quien mejor que Aera para sacarlo de sus casillas –comentó Luka guiñándole un ojo a su hija en señal de apoyo sin que su esposa lo notara.

Alexa se sintió esperanzada de pronto, si tenía a su padre de su lado era mucho más probable que su madre no se molestara por sus acciones.

–Te olvidas del asunto que estamos investigando Luka –dijo Aura seriamente.

–¿Qué asunto? –preguntaron Aera y Alexa al unísono.

Aura estaba indecisa, no sabía si decirlo o no. Su hija era impaciente y podía precipitarse demasiado. Sintió como su esposo tomaba su mano sobre la mesa.

–Lo queramos o no, Alexa ya ha dejado de ser una niña indefensa y comienza a pensar como una persona madura. No subestimemos la capacidad de tomar decisiones de nuestra hija –le dijo Luka mientras le sonreía y la miraba fijamente.

– _Tenemos que darle una oportunidad. Ya sabes que ha decidido entrar al cuerpo de cadetes, no podrás protegerla allí, ahora es momento de evaluar sus reacciones ¿no crees?_ –señaló Luka a través de sus pensamientos. Él tenía la capacidad de dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otras personas sin que nadie más que la persona seleccionada pudiera escucharlos.

Aura sonrió, Luka siempre había sido mejor que ella para esos asuntos y siempre encontraba la forma de convencerla. No le gustaba la idea de involucrar a su hija, pero la chica ya había demostrado su determinación para encontrar a su hermana menor. Al parecer aún se culpaba por no haberla protegido y ella era responsable de ese sentimiento por haberle dicho esas palabras cuando se separaron aquel día.

–Está bien –Suspiró resignada–. Sin embargo, Alexa, ten cuidado con lo que haces al tener esta información –dijo cambiando a un tono firme–. No he hablado con ese tipo desde lo que pasó, pero como Comandante en Jefe debo mantenerlo vigilado por ser una potencial amenaza. Cada cierto tiempo me llegan informes acerca de él y he comenzado a notar que lo que pensábamos era un desorden mental por el encierro podría no serlo. Sospechamos que uno de sus seguidores se las arregla para reemplazarlo en la celda cada cierto tiempo, es por eso que se aprecian conductas diferentes a la habitual en ciertos periodos –informó Aura.

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Estás segura Aura?! –exclamó sorprendida su hermana Aera.

–No, no lo estoy. Apenas comencé a darle importancia a sus cambios de conducta hace algunos días. Tampoco he tratado directamente con él porque sabes que se me hace imposible mirarlo a la cara y Luka también siente deseos de asesinarlo cada vez que lo ve, así que nadie que lo conozca lo suficiente ha estado en contacto con él como para verificar la sospecha –explicó la mujer.

–¡En ese caso hay que ir con mayor razón! –exclamó Alexa levantándose de su asiento.

–También lo creo. Sobre todo ahora que pudimos percibir la energía de la niña, él pudo haberlo hecho y comenzar a buscar –dijo Aera algo preocupada–. Ya no puede ser una amenaza para los otros descendientes del clan, nosotros los protegemos y entrenamos con más exigencia que antes, pero sabe muy bien que esa niña no está protegida de alguien como él –señaló Aera.

–Lo sé. Pero es obvio que si vamos ahora sería a causa de las investigaciones por el evento del otro día, así que hay que medir nuestras acciones y palabras. Tampoco puedo hacer pública una sospecha sin tener un fundamento real. Significaría acusar la presencia de traidores en los cuerpos de la Guardia Civil ya que no hay otra manera de que Aitor pueda entrar y salir sin dejar rastros. Es por eso que tampoco te lo había comentado a pesar de que tu controlas parte de la guardia Aera –señaló Aura.

Todos se quedaron pensativos en la habitación. Aitor Kilsteng era un peligro en todo sentido y si había tenido periodos de libertad sin que nadie lo notara era para preocuparse, quien sabe que movimientos había hecho en sus salidas. Además, fue lo suficientemente astuto como para volver cada cierto tiempo para los exámenes de ADN y no levantar sospechas.

–Aunque… también creo que hacer lo que dice Alexa es factible –reconoció Aura–. De seguro él y quien sea que lo ayude esperan que vayamos para hacernos creer que todo fue parte de su plan, su soberbia no lo dejaría admitir que fue un error. De seguro cree que puede usar esta situación a su favor. Pero debemos ser cuidadosos, no dejar ver que sabemos que hay algo más. Si alguien va a interrogarlo nuevamente, debe ser similar al pasado, que no sospeche lo que queremos saber, por lo mismo nadie más que nosotros puede enterarse de este asunto –concluyó.

Alexa sintió una oleada de felicidad cuando comprendió que su madre había accedido a su petición. Ahora sólo tenían que planificar bien cómo sería el interrogatorio de su tío.

–Muy bien. Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, iré hoy mismo a visitarlo y confirmaremos si es nuestro hermano o alguien más –dijo Aera con su buen ánimo habitual mientras se ponía de pie.

–¿Irás ahora? Pero… –comenzó a protestar Aura. Debían planificar bien sus acciones, no podían tomárselo a la ligera.

–Aura, sabes que yo no sirvo cuando se trata de seguir un guion. Confía en mí, te prometo que no sospechará nada –la interrumpió su hermana haciendo un guiño y mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa al terminar.

Aura suspiró, quizás era lo mejor. Aera era la persona más impredecible del mundo y nunca sabías qué pasaba por su cabeza, a veces estaba aquí y otras quien sabe dónde, así que tener un arrebato por visitar a su hermano mayor después de años no era una conducta sospechosa en ella.

–Vale. Avísame cómo te va –dijo adoptando una actitud más relajada y resignada–. Alexa, deja que tu tía vaya sola. Si te ven podrían sospechar de algo.

–Eso es cierto chica. Mejor te quedas aquí, volveré apenas termine ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Aera sin perder su expresión animada.

–Está bien… lo entiendo –respondió la chica algo desanimada. Esperaba poder acompañarla.

 ** _._**

 ** _Presente (Funbari Onsen)_**

 ** _._**

–Finalmente mi tía consiguió lo que queríamos. El tío Aitor escupió todo lo que pasó ese día con el Sr. Akira pero en su mente no había rastros de algo más. Sólo quedó claro que el Sr. Akira te envió a través de otro portal con su clon, así que comenzaron a investigar los lugares con portales antiguos que el Sr. Kyoyama visitó alguna vez… la lista era bastante larga, siempre le gustó viajar. Y sólo teníamos el registro del último cristal que compró, podría haber regresado a cualquiera de los otros lugares –concluyó Alexa.

–Claro. Con todo lo que pasó no tuve tiempo de comentarle a nadie mi itinerario de esas vacaciones –dijo Akira.

–¿Y qué pasó con la sospecha de su madre? ¿Era cierto que escapaba cada cierto tiempo? –preguntó Mei.

–Así es –Alexa asintió–. Durante un año la tía Aera comenzó a hacer visitas al azar en fechas que no calzaban con la toma de muestras de ADN hasta que un día le dijo al guardia que ese hombre no parecía ser su hermano y ordenó que tomaran una muestra fuera del calendario. Ella está a cargo de la Guardia Civil así que tuvieron que obedecer su orden sin poner objeción.

–Asumo que no regresó después de eso –dijo Anna.

Alexa asintió.

–Después de eso uno de sus aliados en la guardia debió advertirle que no regresara. Así que comenzamos a seguirle la pista pensando en que podía llevarnos hasta ti. Es un hombre muy cuidadoso así que dejó muchas pistas falsas, después de 3 años pudimos determinar que se alojaba en la Tierra –dijo Alexa.

–¿Y así fue como llegaste a Japón? –preguntó Manta.

–Ajá. Antes de mí, otros novatos fueron enviados a la Tierra, pero temían por sus vidas así que sólo investigaron al tío desde lejos –explicó–. Nunca se acercaron demasiado a este país, pero gracias a sus hallazgos pudimos saber que él siempre vino a este lugar cuando salía de la prisión, también sabemos que tiene familia aquí.

–¡¿Familia?! –exclamaron todos en la habitación.

–Sí, es increíble lo cuidadoso que fue. Pero para el tiempo en que trató de eliminarnos ya tenía una hija de 3 años en este lugar. De seguro lo planeó todo para huir aquí después de que mamá le entregara lo que deseaba –dijo Alexa.

–Entonces ustedes tienen una prima de 15 años en este lugar –concluyó Manta.

–Así es, llegué a este país hace un mes y me propuse buscar a la familia de mi tío como un medio para obtener más información. De hecho, la estaba vigilando a ella cuando encontré a Annie. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me di cuenta de que están en la misma clase –dijo Alexa muy seria.

–¡¿ESTÁ EN NUESTRA CLASEEEEEEE?! –exclamaron Yoh, Anna y Mei. Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la noticia.

Entonces algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Anna. Acaso era posible que esa chica fuera…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

–¡No me vas a decir que la odiosa de Misaki Reiko es mi prima! –exclamó Anna exaltada.

–Jajajajajaja. Pues, lamento decirte que sí –dijo Alexa sin poder contener la risa al ver cómo la mandíbula de Anna caía hasta el piso.

–Bueno, eso explica que le haya dado a Anna –dijo Manta seriamente. Hasta ese minuto nunca había visto que a la itako le dieran un solo golpe.

–¡Claro! ¡Ahora sí tiene sentido! –dijo Yoh dando un golpe en su mano.

–Jajajajaja. No sé qué problema hayan tenido ustedes dos, pero esa chica concentró un montón de energía en el balón y en el pie que lo pateó. No pensé que fueras a levantarte después de eso. Bien ahí hermanita –la felicitó Alexa.

–¡ASÍ QUE LO HIZO A PROPÓSITO! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR! –vociferó Anna furiosa con sus ojos en blanco y un aura densa a su alrededor.

Todos en la habitación la miraron entre asustados y divertidos, salvo Alexa que sólo la miraba divertida por su reacción.

–Pero, ¿estás segura de que la hija de ese hombre es Misaki? –preguntó Manta.

–Sí, estoy segura –respondió Alexa–. Pero al parecer Reiko no es muy cercana a su padre, de hecho, podría decir que lo odia. Me asusté al ver que ustedes dos estaban en el mismo lugar, pensé que quizás el tío Aitor había involucrado a su hija en el asunto así que aproveché para indagar en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban juntas y ella estaba distraída enviándote energía negativa –Se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros–. Todo indica que no tiene idea de la relación y que prácticamente no tiene contacto con su padre. Aun así, ella debió comentar algo acerca de ti y él hizo la relación con el apellido, por eso no es seguro para ti toparte con ella porque podría comentar algo frente a su padre, sobre todo si se siente culpable. No puedes volver a la escuela.

–¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Acaso debo esconderme lo que me queda de vida? –dijo Anna para nada de acuerdo con la idea.

–Bueno… yo tampoco soy tan fuerte como para hacerle frente y protegerte, por eso no me interpuse es su camino esa noche ya que si me mataba no había forma de curarte ni de que supieras qué era todo este asunto –respondió la joven.

Todos se quedaron observando a Alexa, quien se había cruzado de brazos y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Estaba tratando de pensar en alguna forma de proteger a su hermana y a esos chicos que no involucrara llevársela de vuelta a Asgard. Claro que lo que más quería era tomar a su hermana y llevarla a casa, pero por su reacción durante el desayuno la chica no estaba lista para siquiera pensar en esa opción y no podía obligarla, además enterarse de todo era un golpe emocional demasiado fuerte como para procesarlo tan rápido. Finalmente abrió los ojos y suspiró, no era mucho lo que podían hacer considerando las circunstancias, la única opción era ocultarla mientras regresaba y solicitaba ayuda.

–Me parece que lo más sensato es ocultarte, por ahora. Me llevarás a ver a los Asakura para hablar con ellos de todo esto, te quedarás con ellos mientras yo regreso e informo de la situación.

–¿Por qué debo quedarme allí? Dijiste que él no vendría porque cree que morí y que tampoco sabe de tu presencia aquí, por lo que no hay manera de que alguien me haya salvado –protestó Anna.

Alexa rio algo nerviosa, ciertamente lo dijo sólo para tranquilizarla un poco. Tuvo que reconocer que lo más probable era que su tío sí supiera de su presencia allí y que hubiera notado que ella estaba vigilándolos a él y a su familia. Además, probablemente el sabía que ella había descubierto que su hija y Anna eran compañeras de clase, pero de seguro no la había buscado porque le interesaba que llevara la noticia de su muerte a casa.

–Entonces mentiste al decir que él no sabía de tu presencia en este lugar –le reprochó Anna frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

–Te estabas recuperando y seguías algo asustada –Se cruzó de brazos molesta–. Acaso tenía que decirte: "No hay problema, tranquila Annie. Por supuesto que volverá y tratará de matarnos a todos. Pero será rápido porque ninguno de nosotros tiene poder para resistirse, así que no te preocupes" –Se apuntó a si misma con el pulgar–. A mi juicio una mentira es mejor que eso.

–Jejeje me parece que Alexa tiene razón. No habría sido muy tranquilizador escuchar la verdad –dijo Manta algo nervioso.

–Si yo me alejo ahora lo asociará a que he decidido averiguar más de ti o que he regresado para informar de tu muerte. Esa chica Reiko claramente no es tu amiga así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que ella pueda decir ya que ustedes no tendrán contacto –agregó Alexa–. Por lo pronto partiremos hoy mismo a casa de los Asakura. No podemos arriesgarnos a que él vuelva y te vea con vida, o peor, que quiera verificar nuevamente y use la habilidad de vigilancia sobre ti. Tu poder era demasiado débil hasta ayer así que no podría percibirlo, te estás recuperando por lo que tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible para que no sea capaz de sentirte nuevamente –finalizó dirigiéndose a Anna.

Todos los presentes se sumaron al viaje. Alexa sonrió, se alegraba de que su hermana menor se hubiera topado con personas de buen corazón, pero era demasiado peligroso para todos ir en un grupo tan grande. Lo mejor era que ella y Annie viajaran solas… pero si su hermana quería llevar a sus amigos no se opondría.

–Se los agradezco, pero quizás no sea bueno que vayamos todos juntos –dijo Anna finalmente.

–Anna, no seas tonta. Nosotros estamos asumiendo el riesgo. Si no quieres llamar la atención simplemente podemos ir en grupos separados. Además, si Alexa viaja contigo será aún más notorio porque él puede sentirla a ella –dijo Mei dando un golpe suave en la cabeza a Anna.

–Bueno… ese un buen punto –Alexa se tomó la barbilla en actitud pensativa–. No lo había pensado, pero si vamos sólo las dos es más peligroso porque podría sentirme y aparecer frente a nosotras. Además, por su personalidad quizás quiera restregarme en la cara que terminó con tu vida.

–En ese caso, ustedes dos deben ir separadas. Yoh y yo podemos acompañar a Alexa mientras que Mei y Ryu pueden ir con Anna. Si ese hombre aparece y te encuentra con Yoh puedes decir que sólo deseas agradecer a la familia Asakura –señaló Manta.

–Supongo que esa es la mejor división. Mei y Ryu no tienen mucho poder como para llamar la atención. Sólo que no me gustaría que ustedes dos se metan en problemas, si no tienen autorización no permitiré que vayan –dijo a Alexa dirigiéndose a Manta y Mei.

–Jejeje eres demasiado maternal –dijo Manta sonriéndole con simpatía.

–No hay nada peor para una familia que no saber de sus retoños –sentenció Alexa seriamente.

Era comprensible que dijera eso, su familia había pasado años sin tener pista de Anna y de seguro no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Afinaron los últimos detalles del viaje y comenzaron a prepararse para salir a mediodía.

 ** _._**

 ** _Horas más tarde…_**

 ** _._**

Iban en un tren camino a Izumo. Ya llevaban varias horas de viaje y Anna, Mei y Ryu les llevaban aproximadamente una hora de ventaja. Había tenido que hacerse responsable por Mei ya que su madre parecía ser una mujer algo aprensiva y no la dejaría ir si no hablaba con un adulto responsable que estuviera a cargo del viaje, sólo esperaba que la mujer no llamara durante las horas en tren, no le agradaba la idea de mentirle a una madre preocupada por su hija.

Pensaba en que quizás sería mejor saltarse el protocolo y dar aviso de lo ocurrido a su familia en vez de presentarse ante sus superiores mientras dejaba a su hermana con los Asakura, apenas diera aviso podría regresar acompañada de su madre quien con seguridad podría hacer frente a su tío… aunque eso también podía significar poner en peligro a la familia Asakura. Suspiró con pesar, lamentablemente hasta los humanos fuertes de la Tierra resultaban débiles en comparación a los de Asgard. Además, estaba el problema de que su capitán o el comandante Pell, quien le había asignado la misión directamente, la vieran antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su madre y sancionarla con prohibición de regresar al lugar lo que complicaría más las cosas.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Yoh.

La voz del chico la hizo salir de su cavilaciones, le sonrió y comentó lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

–Pero, por lo que dijiste, tu madre está al mando de las fuerzas armadas. Una orden directa de su parte debería ser suficiente para anular una sanción de tu capitán –dijo Manta.

–Así es. Pero a mamá no le gusta abusar del poder, y es especialmente estricta con los miembros de la familia cuando se trata de cumplir con las reglas –señaló la joven con pesar–. Debe ser de esa manera ya que todos estamos vinculados a las Fuerzas Armadas, digamos que es el "negocio familiar", puedes contar con los dedos de la mano a quienes no se han enlistado –explicó Alexa.

–Jejeje ya veo, tu madre ha de ser una persona muy correcta si no entrega beneficios a nadie –comentó Manta.

–Sí, ella es igual con todo el mundo. Y eso mantiene el orden ya que todos confían en que no entregará beneficios a nadie. Incluso ha tenido que sancionar a su propio marido, hermanos e hija jajajajaja, con eso quedó más que demostrado que nunca haría diferencias –dijo Alexa denotando en su mirada la admiración que sentía por su madre.

En ese momento Yoh notó que estaban cerca de la estación, seguramente los demás ya estarían en casa.

.

* * *

.

Habían llegado a la casa principal de los Asakura hace algunos minutos. Keiko y Yohmei los recibieron alegremente, habían sentido a Anna, Ryu y alguien más desde el momento en que llegaron a la estación así que los esperaban con algo de comer. El viaje era bastante largo y de seguro estarían cansados y hambrientos. Anna les presentó a Mei y todos entraron para sentarse alrededor de la mesa del comedor de la familia.

–No nos esperábamos tenerlos por aquí. Y me sorprende que mi nieto no los acompañe, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó el anciano dirigiéndose a Anna.

–Yoh viene en camino con Manta y… una persona que quiere conocerlo Yohmei-san –respondió la chica sin saber muy bien cómo explicar la situación en la que se encontraban.

–¡Bien! Aunque no entiendo por qué viajan separados. Me alegra ver que han hecho nuevos amigos, se ve que Mei-san es una buena chica –dijo alegre el jefe de la familia Asakura.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Mei haciendo una leve reverencia al anciano.

–Sin embargo, puedo notar que algo te preocupa Anna –le lanzó una mirada suspicaz–. Ciertamente, tu presencia se siente mucho más débil de lo normal y Kino me comentó que hace algunos días la llama que mantiene encendida en el templo por ti estuvo a punto de extinguirse. Estuvimos algo preocupados por ello –comentó el anciano.

–Es algo complicado… lo mejor será esperar a que Yoh y los demás lleguen –dijo la itako algo cansada de todo el asunto.

Yohmei y Keiko intercambiaron miradas. Era obvio que algo andaba mal, Anna no solía preocuparse así con frecuencia.

–¿Qué pasa con Tamao? ¿No está aquí? –preguntó Anna cambiando súbitamente de tema.

–Está entrenando con Kino en la cámara subterránea, ya deben estar por venir –respondió el anciano–. No cambies de tema Anna, si han venido hasta aquí de repente es por algo.

–Está bien. Si Anna-chan dice que es mejor esperar deberíamos hacerlo, ha de tener sus motivos –dijo la mujer tranquilamente dedicándole una sonrisa a Anna al terminar.

Anna siempre agradecía la comprensión de aquella mujer. La madre de Yoh la había salvado de más de un castigo durante su infancia y siempre la había tratado como a una hija. Entonces vino a su mente aquel día que despertó en el hospital y con el cual había estado soñando las últimas semanas.

–Esto… Keiko-san. Probablemente no lo recuerde porque pasó hace varios años. Aquel día cuando tuvieron que buscarme porque no regresaba de la escuela y terminé en el hospital. ¿Notaron algo extraño o algún espíritu cerca del lugar dónde me encontraba? –preguntó Anna. Quizás podría recordar algo más si le repetían la historia.

–¿Eh? –La miró extrañada por la pregunta–. Claro que lo recuerdo, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti. Te encontramos en aquel bosque con sangre en la cabeza, eso no es fácil de olvidar. Aunque no recuerdo haber percibido espíritus cerca ni nada fuera de lo común, lo único extraño era cómo fue que te golpeaste contra esa roca –respondió Keiko.

–Ya veo… –dijo Anna pensativa.

–¿Quieres verificar lo que dijo Alexa? –le preguntó Mei.

–Sí, pensé que si escuchaba la historia nuevamente podría recordar algo más –respondió Anna.

–¿Alexa? –preguntaron Yohmei y Keiko al mismo tiempo.

–Ella es quien viene con Yoh-sama y Manta –dijo diligentemente Ryu.

–Dice ser mi hermana mayor –agregó Anna dejando su plato sobre la mesa.

–¡¿Cómo dices?! –exclamaron a la vez el anciano y la mujer. Eso era algo totalmente inesperado.

–Al parecer dice la verdad. Pero necesito recordar que pasó ese día para terminar de ordenar mis ideas. ¿Qué había en ese lugar? –insistió Anna.

–Bueno… la verdad estábamos más preocupadas de ti que del entorno –respondió Keiko tratando de recordar–. Sólo recuerdo que era el claro de un bosque y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, tú estabas junto a una roca dónde suponemos te golpeaste la cabeza.

–¿Cómo era la roca? –preguntó Anna.

–Pues… estaba cubierta de nieve y creo que me llegaba hasta la cintura –respondió la mujer.

–¿No sintió ninguna presencia extraña allí? –dijo Anna pensando en el hombre que supuestamente se quedó vigilando el lugar.

–Aaam… no lo creo Anna –La mujer la miró algo desanimada por no poder entregarle más información.

–Pues yo si percibí una cuando nos acercábamos al lugar –interrumpió Asakura Kino al entrar en la habitación.

–¡Sensei!

 _¡BAM!_ Anna recibió un bastonazo de la anciana justo en medio de la cara a modo de saludo.

–¡Eso es por no cuidarte ni dar aviso de nada! –La apuntó con su bastón mientras la regañaba–. Esta semana casi te mueres.

– _¿Cómo puede seguir pegando tan fuerte a su edad?_ –pensó Anna mientras se sobaba el rostro.

–Kino-sama, eso no fue culpa de Anna-sama. Alguien nos atacó aquel día –trató de explicar Ryu.

 _¡BAM!_ _¡BAM!_ La anciana dio dos nuevos golpes con su bastón, uno para Ryu y otro para Anna.

–¡¿Y no fueron capaces de defenderse par de debiluchos?! –exclamó la anciana mientras los apuntaba con su bastón.

– _Estúpido Ryu (¬¬)_ –pensó Anna cubriendo su rostro nuevamente.

–Estooooo… creo que no nos hemos presentado señora –Interrumpió Mei en un intento de evitar que la anciana diera más golpes–. Mi nombre es Argall Mei –dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

–¿Eh? Así que tú eras la otra persona, un gusto Mei –dijo la anciana tomando lugar en la mesa.

–¿Dónde está Tamao? –preguntó Yohmei.

–Dijo que se daría un baño y luego vendría a saludar –respondió Kino.

–Entonces, ¿usted si percibió algo sensei? –preguntó Anna volviendo al tema.

–Sí, pero aquella presencia desapareció poco antes de que Keiko llegara hasta ti –respondió la anciana.

–Ya veo… –dijo Anna pensativa.

Yohmei percibió la presencia de su nieto junto a otra realmente imponente llegando a la estación del tren, supuso que esa debía la supuesta hermana de Anna. En ese momento Tamao apareció en la habitación haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para saludar a las visitas. Todos en la habitación, excepto la abuela, se compadecieron de ella ya que los entrenamientos de aquella mujer no eran un juego.

–¡Qué hay Tamao-chan! Veo que te estás esforzando –saludó alegremente Ryu.

–Hai… –respondió agotada la chica.

–Y bien… Anna –Keiko desvió su atención de Tamao y volvió al tema–, dices que aparentemente esta chica Alexa dice la verdad respecto a ser tu hermana. ¿Por qué crees eso?

Anna suspiró y miró al techo tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Tendría que contarles lo ocurrido esa semana, quería evitarlo hasta que los demás llegaran y Alexa pudiera entregarles más detalles, pero los chicos apenas habían llegado a la estación así que tardarían al menos una hora más en reunirse con ellos en casa de los Asakura. Miró nuevamente al frente y le pidió a Ryu que le ayudara con los detalles de lo ocurrido tras el ataque, una vez finalizado el relato a los Asakura les quedó bastante claro que aquel hombre era un sujeto peligroso.

–Con sentir la presencia de esa chica es suficiente para saber que es muy fuerte y si ella no quiso oponerse al tal Aitor entonces debemos tener mucho cuidado –comentó la abuela Kino.

–Iré a recibirlos, ya casi han llegado a la entrada de la casa –dijo Keiko mientras se levantaba para luego dejar la habitación.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Los ancianos se mostraban especialmente preocupados, al sentir de cerca el poder de esa chica se daban cuenta del peligro que significaba aquel hombre. La supuesta hermana de Anna tenía un poder fácilmente comparable al de Hao.

–Vaya, siempre tiene que haber un familiar problemático –rompió el silencio Kino con voz cansada. La anciana suspiró y tomó un sorbo del té que los espíritus de su esposo le habían servido.

Minutos después, Keiko apareció seguida de los tres que faltaban. Yoh y Manta saludaron alegremente. Alexa y el espíritu de Akira hicieron una reverencia ante los Asakura disculpándose por las molestias y agradeciendo efusivamente por preocuparse de Anna durante todos esos años. Después de ver a la joven era bastante difícil cuestionar la idea de que fueran hermanas, además, según lo que decía Anna, ella también poseía el reishi.

–Alexa-san y Akira-san. No tienen que preocuparse, por favor siéntanse como en su casa. Iré a buscarles algo de comer chicos, deben estar hambrientos –dijo Keiko amablemente para luego salir de la habitación.

–Entonces… dices ser la hermana de Anna –dijo Kino–. Siempre pensamos que esta niña había sido rechazada por su familia a causa de sus poderes y, aunque no puedo verte, pero puedo sentir un gran poder emanando de ti. Eso quiere decir que hemos estado equivocados y Anna llegó hasta nosotros por otros motivos. ¿Podrías decirnos qué ocurrió? –preguntó la anciana.

Los recién llegados se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa y una vez que Keiko volvió a ocupar su lugar en la sala Alexa comenzó a contar la historia de cómo su tío los había traicionado. Akira finalizó el relato narrando cómo Anna había terminado en Osore.

Los Asakura permanecieron pensativos un minuto hasta que Kino rompió el silencio nuevamente.

–Recuerdo que ese día sentí una presencia extraña en la montaña así que decidí ir al lugar acompañada de algunos espíritus para verificar lo que ocurría. Les pedí que se adelantaran para tener más información y me dijeron que había un hombre y una niña pequeña en medio de la nieve, pero cuando llegué al lugar sólo estaba la niña. Tomé a Anna en mis brazos y me dispuse a volver al templo cuando los espíritus me dijeron que había una nota en el piso, guardé la nota y continué mi camino. Al llegar, entregué la nota a una de las aprendices, pero no pudo leerla por completo ya que estaba húmeda y borrosa. Lo único que pudo descifrar fue el nombre de Anna y algo acerca de una puerta que no fue capaz de comprender por completo. Ahora que escucho la historia de este hombre creo entender lo que quería decir la nota y lo que ocurrió aquel día que encontramos a Anna en el bosque.

–Me parece que ese fue el mismo día que nos enteramos que Annie aún estaba viva ya que ustedes dos coinciden con la descripción que nos dio Orgall. Él es un hombre que ha servido a la familia durante décadas y vio a Annie cruzando una puerta, no pudo alcanzarla, pero sí pudo ver cómo se golpeaba la cabeza, y cómo una mujer de cabello negro y largo acompañada de una anciana corrían hasta ella –comentó Alexa.

–Entonces es por eso que preguntabas acerca de ese día –dijo Keiko dirigiéndose a Anna.

La chica asintió. Ahora que escuchaba a la abuela Kino todo parecía encajar con las historias de Alexa y Akira. Al parecer no le quedaba más remedio que convencerse de todo eso por mucho que le costara creer que venía de otro mundo y que su familia nunca la había rechazado.

–Bueno. Me parece que, aunque sea difícil de creer, Alexa-san está diciendo la verdad –concluyó Yohmei–. Entonces, ¿qué haremos respecto a su tío? –preguntó después de probar su pipa.

–Lo he meditado durante el viaje y me parece que lo mejor es que regrese de inmediato para informar a mi madre y traerla aquí. Ella y mi tía son las únicas que rivalizan con él y a esta distancia no debería ser capaz de sentir a Annie –Bajó la cabeza antes de continuar–. Me disculpo por involucrarlos en algo así y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirles algo después de todo lo que han hecho, pero por favor protejan a mi hermana una vez más.

–No es necesario disculparse, Anna es parte de la familia y por supuesto que la apoyaremos en todo lo necesario –dijo Yohmei.

–Aun así. No me parece justo poner sus vidas en peligro después de todo lo que han hecho –respondió ella levantando la cabeza.

–Jejeje. No tienes de qué preocuparte niña. Puedes ir tranquila –agregó Kino.

–¡Se los agradezco mucho! –exclamó Alexa haciendo una reverencia nuevamente.

Akira solicitó quedarse mientras ella regresaba, no sabían si autorizarían a su madre a ir de inmediato y podrían tardar un tiempo. En ese periodo él podía enseñarle a Anna cómo ocultarse para mantenerse a salvo. Alexa aceptó la petición y le encargó el entrenamiento de Anna en su ausencia.

La joven se puso de pie y se disculpó por llegar y marcharse tan rápidamente, les agradeció por su hospitalidad a los Asakura e hizo ademán de dejar la habitación. Fue detenida por Anna quien le preguntó cómo iba a regresar, la curiosidad de la chica y de los demás era evidente así que los invitó afuera para mostrarles cómo se utilizaban los portales.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el patio central de la gran casa, Alexa sacó lo que parecía una esfera de cristal de su bolsillo y la apretó en su mano hasta que se escuchó un "crack". Tomó la esfera rota entre su dedo índice y pulgar dejando que un líquido proveniente del objeto cayera en el piso, luego soltó la esfera que quedó suspendida en el aire y comenzó a derrochar aún más de ese líquido, en unos segundos formó una especie de cristal con vista hacia un lugar completamente distinto, parecía una ventana. En aquel lugar era de día, se veía una gran sala donde otras puertas aparecían y desaparecían llevando a personas que utilizaban el mismo uniforme de Alexa, pero con capuchas de distinto color encima.

– _Ese cristal…lo he visto antes_ –pensó Anna.

–Estas son las puertas que usamos para viajar a través de distintos mundos. Todas son diferentes ya que al momento de pedirlas debes especificar las coordenadas del lugar al que viajarás, son prácticas porque te llevan directamente al lugar que quieres ir, sin embargo, es muy difícil seguir la pista de quien las utiliza porque no dejan registro alguno –explicó Alexa–. Bien, volveré lo antes posible. Hasta pronto Annie, cuídate mucho y entrena con Akira hasta que vuelva –dijo la joven, luego le revolvió el cabello de Anna como si esta fuera una niña pequeña ante la molestia de la itako. Sonrió por última vez a su hermana, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a todos los demás y cruzó el cristal. Apenas cruzó, la puerta se convirtió en vapor de agua.

 ** _._**

 ** _Asgard, Central de las Fuerzas Armadas_**

.

Corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al despacho de su madre. Los otros soldados que estaban en el edificio la miraban extrañados cuando pasaba frente a ellos. Por supuesto que la hija de la Comandante en Jefe no iba a pasar desapercibida, todos sabían que estaba en la División de Exploración, llevando su primera misión, y que su periodo de exploración aún no terminaba. No podía importarle menos lo que pudieran pensar o decir, tampoco le importaba saltarse el protocolo y no reportarse frente a su capitán, tenía que encontrar a su madre lo más rápido posible y contarle todo antes que a cualquier otro. Aceleró aún más cuando vio la gran puerta doble de madera que llevaba al despacho de su madre.

–¡¿Señorita Alexa?! –exclamó la asistente de Aura cuando la joven pasó frente a ella ignorándola olímpicamente.

–¡No tengo tiempo Emine! –Abrió las puertas de golpe–. ¡Mamá! Encontré a Annie y a mi tío, están en Japón, es una nación que se encuentra en la Tierra –informó sin darle tiempo a la mujer para que la regañara por volver antes de tiempo y reportarse con ella en vez de su superior directo.

Estaba tan acelerada que ni siquiera notó la energía de su tía antes de entrar en la habitación. Ambas mujeres la miraron sorprendidas y con la boca abierta.

–¡Señora Aura! Lo siento mucho, no me dio tiempo de detenerla –se disculpó Emine entrando apresuradamente detrás de Alexa.

La voz de su asistente la hizo reaccionar y volver del shock que le había provocado su hija mayor.

–Es-está bien, Emine. Déjanos solas y cierra la puerta. Esta vez prohíbe el paso a cualquiera que desee entrar, no importa quién sea… bueno, si se trata Luka puede pasar, pero a todos los demás diles que esperen –ordenó la mujer.

–Entendido. Con su permiso –obedeció Emine retirándose y cerrando las puertas.

–Pequeña… repite lo que dijiste, por favor. Creo que he escuchado mal –solicitó Aera sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse.

–He encontrado Annie y a mi tío. Están en Japón, es una nación que se encuentra en la Tierra –repitió Alexa adoptando la posición de un soldado que entrega un informe verbal a su superior.

Tanto su tía como su madre dejaron caer todo su peso sobre los asientos que ocupaban. Era la primera exploración en solitario de Alexa después de terminar con su entrenamiento y volvía antes de tiempo con la noticia que habían esperado durante años. Sabían de su hermano, pero la niña era toda una novedad.

–Anabelle Kilsteng ha llevado el nombre Anna Kyoyama durante los últimos 12 años. Fue acogida y criada por una familia de shamanes de Japón. La familia Asakura ha velado por ella todos estos años y están cooperando para protegerla de Aitor Kilsteng quien intentó matarla hace 3 días. Pude salvar su vida gracias a las medicinas y técnicas de curación de las que dispongo, sin embargo, tuve que utilizar la dotación de medicina preparada para todo mi periodo de exploración por lo que comprenderán la gravedad de sus heridas al momento de intervenir –continuó Alexa.

Aura Kilsteng se puso de pie súbitamente, se acercó a su hija, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Llévame con ella, ahora –ordenó.

Al instante, madre e hija salieron de la habitación apresuradamente y se alejaron corriendo a través del pasillo ante la mirada atónita de Emine. Aera salió corriendo detrás de ambas tratando de detener el impulso de su hermana.

–¡Aura! Espera un minuto, no puedes partir así nada más. Debemos…

–Llama a una reunión extraordinaria del consejo en mi nombre. Tú darás aviso a Luka y explicarás todo en el consejo si no regreso a tiempo. Mi hija y yo nos haremos responsables de nuestras acciones al regresar –la interrumpió Aura sin dejar de moverse. Esta vez iba a detener a su hermano y a regresar a casa con su hija.

.

 ** _Izumo, Casa Asakura_**

 ** _._**

Todos fueron a dormir después de despedirse de Alexa. Anna compartía habitación con Mei como precaución para que los espíritus de Tamao no molestaran a la chica. Habían pasado varias horas desde que se despidieran de la joven, Mei parecía estar en el séptimo sueño, y Anna la miraba con cierta envidia porque pese a sus intentos no podía dormirse. Se levantó y abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a un jardín estilo japonés con un pequeño estanque en el medio. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró distraídamente el estanque.

Pensó en aquel cristal que había atravesado Alexa y cómo se había convertido en vapor de agua después de que ella cruzara. Todo parecía irreal, en sólo 3 días todo lo que creía saber de su origen y de su historia se había desvanecido igual que aquel cristal.

Suspiró.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con Alexa. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza y la única que podía darle respuestas era ella…

Suspiró nuevamente con pesar.

Pensó en el hecho de que la joven volvería con su madre, eso hacía el asunto aún más complicado, todos esos años le había guardado cierto rencor a la mujer que la trajo al mundo por abandonarla y resultaba que la había buscado sin éxito hasta convencerse de que estaba muerta. No la recordaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía dirigirse a ella, tampoco estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar al verla, aunque su madre la recordara y reconociera, para Anna se trataba de una extraña por quien no podía sentir nada realmente.

Sonrió y se reprendió a sí misma por tratar de mentirse, no era cierto, aun conociendo la historia podía decir que seguía sintiendo cierto rencor por la mujer, hace cinco años que se había enterado de que seguía viva, pero no fue capaz de buscarla en ese entonces, no importaba lo que dijera Alexa, pudieron volver a buscarla en los mismos sitios donde tenían pistas de Akira. De seguro algo más la había limitado. Probablemente su estatus social o posición como autoridad en aquel mundo, definitivamente había puesto a su nación por sobre su hija.

Dejo de mirar el estanque para mirar a su compañera de cuarto. De verdad envidiaba a Mei en ese minuto. Se puso de pie, si no podía dormir quizás un paseo nocturno le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

–Zenki. Kouki. No dejen que el zorro y el mapache molesten a Mei mientras no estoy.

Los shikigamis asintieron y se quedaron resguardando la habitación.

Anna comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin rumbo definido. Al pasar por el patio central divisó a Amidamaru, Akira y Tokagero charlando animadamente en el tejado. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de su maestra a sus espaldas.

–Deberías descansar un poco. Has tenido una semana agitada –dijo Kino.

–No puedo dormir –Volteó para mirarla–. Pensé que un paseo me ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

–No tardes mucho en volver a tu habitación. Ese par de odiosos podrían aprovechar para fastidiar a tu amiga –recomendó la anciana caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

–Dejé a Zenki y Kouki vigilando. Usted también debería descansar sensei.

–Jajajajaja. Con los años cada vez duermo menos Anna –Continuó avanzando y le hizo una señal con la mano–. Ven, iba a entregártelo en la mañana, pero podemos aprovechar que ambas estamos despiertas.

Caminaron algunos minutos hasta llegar a una habitación apartada que parecía no utilizarse hace años. La anciana entró en la habitación a oscuras y abrió un armario con puerta corrediza que se encontraba en la pared de la izquierda. Anna encendió la luz antes de entrar ya que a diferencia de su sensei ella no podía moverse con facilidad en la oscuridad. La anciana sacó una pequeña caja de madera del armario y se la entregó a Anna.

–Ábrela –indicó la mujer.

Anna obedeció. Dentro había un broche dorado con la forma de un escudo y la representación de los elementos fuego, agua, aire y tierra en cada esquina, en el centro, justo en donde las representaciones de los elementos convergían, había un ojo del cual parecían salir haces de luz. Detrás del broche había un grabado muy extraño, parecían ser letras de un alfabeto que Anna desconocía.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó a su maestra mirando el objeto con curiosidad.

–Estaba en la ropa que llevabas puesta el día que te encontramos. Sé que quizás debí entregártelo antes, pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar ante una referencia a los que te habían abandonado. Pensaba en dártelo cuando fueras un poco mayor –se disculpó la anciana.

Anna sonrió. A pesar de aparentar ser una mujer fría Kino siempre se preocupaba por su familia. Había ocultado aquel objeto para no hacerle daño y de seguro pensaba en dárselo cuando estuviera segura de que el pasado estaba enterrado y pudiera reaccionar de forma madura frente a algo así.

–Gracias abuela. Lo aprecio mucho –dijo haciendo notar el cariño que sentía por la anciana en su voz.

La anciana se movió algo incómoda en su posición. Anna sabía que a la abuela siempre se le había hecho difícil mostrar sus emociones.

–Bien. Creo que ya es tiempo de volver a la cama. Tienes que dormir porque mañana temprano comenzarás tu entrenamiento –dijo la anciana algo incómoda.

Anna rio para sus adentros. Apagó la luz y ambas salieron de la habitación para recorrer el pasillo de vuelta a sus respectivos cuartos. Al llegar al patio central la rubia se detuvo al ver que allí aparecía un cristal como el que había usado Alexa para marcharse.

–¿Qué pasa Anna? –preguntó la anciana al notar que la chica se había quedado atrás.

–Ya está de vuelta –respondió atónita. Por la forma en la que se había despedido más temprano no esperaba que Alexa fuera a volver tan pronto.

Segundos después ambas pudieron sentir la presencia de Alexa y la de alguien más apareciendo en el lugar.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Tokio, Residencia Misaki_**

 ** _._**

Se despertó de golpe y sudando frío. Reiko se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina para buscar algo de agua. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido con Kyoyama, era demasiada coincidencia que su compañera se hubiera enfrentado a la muerte el mismo día en que ella se la deseó. Se debatía día y noche pensando en si debería visitarla y disculparse o simplemente rezar por su recuperación.

Suspiró, bebió su vaso de agua y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación. Ciertamente estaba avergonzada por su actitud con Kyoyama, lo había estado pensando detenidamente y la rubia nunca hizo nada para perjudicarla o molestarla. Estaba celosa por Mikami, pero era la misma Mikami quien iba detrás de la rubia, en vez de descargar su frustración con Anna debió ser más madura y ser directa con Mikami.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Suspiró nuevamente. Volvió a meterse en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Apenas Kyoyama volviera a la escuela se disculparía con ella… quizás sería muy engorroso explicarle sus poderes así que por lo menos se disculparía por el balón que le disparó durante la clase de gimnasia. Aunque aún le parecía bastante raro, mejor dicho, impresionante que la chica pudiera levantarse después de un impacto como ese. Estaba cegada por los celos durante el juego así que apenas vio a la rubia con los ojos cerrados y el balón estuvo frente a ella no dudó en cargarlo y enfocar su aura en el pie con el que iba a patear. Una persona normal habría quedado inconsciente, pero Kyoyama fue capaz de levantarse en menos de un minuto.

–Esa chica tiene algo raro… –dijo en un susurro.

Sus desvaríos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos provenientes del pasillo. ¿Su madre? No, los pasos eran demasiado pesados. Debía ser ese hombre al que su madre insistía debía llamar padre. Se volteó molesta en la cama, quedando sobre su lado derecho y dando la espalda a la puerta de su habitación. Detestaba a ese sujeto, siempre hizo sufrir a su madre, aunque esta lo negara. Reiko pensaba que era un mal hombre y un mal padre. Nunca estuvo realmente presente en su vida y era evidente que no las quería ni a ella ni a su madre. Sabía perfectamente que sus abuelos habían presionado a su madre para que se casara con él por intereses económicos.

Su padre siempre estaba metido en cosas ocultas y ni siquiera sabía en qué trabajaba, su madre decía que era un hombre de negocios, pero vaya a saber de qué negocios. Sospechaba que ella sólo estaba con él por miedo y por el bienestar económico, eso era lo único que dejaba en casa y en las vidas de su esposa e hija: dinero. Tampoco se quejaba de eso, gracias a él se había criado con todas las comodidades posibles y tenía acceso a las mejores escuelas, pero no podía evitar que su padre le diera mala espina.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando lo escuchó salir por la puerta principal de la casa. Se levantó rápidamente para mirar por la ventana de su habitación, que daba directamente al jardín anterior de la casa. Observó como el hombre caminaba algunos pasos y se desvanecía en el aire. No era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo así a esas horas de la madrugada, generalmente tardaba semanas o incluso meses en volver cuando desaparecía así.

Reiko había escuchado que gente con habilidades como las de su familia a veces se desempeñaban como asesinos a cambio de grandes sumas de dinero y ella creía a su padre perfectamente capaz de hacer un trabajo así sin remordimiento alguno. Era un hombre sumamente frío y egocéntrico, sólo le importaba su propio bienestar, además, Reiko no dudaba que la enfermedad de su madre fuera a causa de él. Si no le importaba ni su propia familia qué quedaba para los demás.

Volvió a la cama por tercera vez esa noche y miró el techo nuevamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás odiaba a Kyoyama porque sus ojos le recordaban mucho a los ojos de su padre. Había hecho la asociación desde la primera vez que cruzó su mirada con la de la rubia durante la primera semana de clases, ella no tenía esa expresión vacía pero el color era exactamente igual. Suspiró otra vez. Quizás Mikami sólo era una excusa que se había buscado para odiar a la chica, podía molestarle que Kyoyama se llevara la atención de Mikami pero eso por sí sólo no explicaba el odio tan profundo que le profesaba.

–Definitivamente eres muy infantil Reiko. Esa chica no tiene culpa de tus problemas –se dijo a sí misma para cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir nuevamente. Apenas Kyoyama volviera a clases haría las paces con ella y dejaría de proyectarle sus energías negativas.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Izumo, Casa Asakura_**

 ** _._**

Los espíritus en el tejado miraron hacia el patio dónde Alexa apareció acompañada de una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar. En resumen, la mujer parecía una versión más adulta de la joven. Llevaba una diadema dorada, con el símbolo del infinito y un ojo que irradiaba haces de luz, en la frente, y una capa de color púrpura encima. La capa sólo dejaba ver las mismas botas militares de color negro que usaba Alexa.

–Señora Aura… –susurró Akira impactado.

–¿Aura? ¡¿Ella es la madre de las señoritas?! –exclamó Amidamaru sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Alexa había vuelto.

Anna permaneció en el pasillo, observando a distancia. Se sentía intimidada por la presencia de aquella mujer... con sólo mirarla era fácil deducir de quien se trataba: esa mujer era su madre.

–Acércate de una vez. Yo no crie a una cobarde –dijo Kino golpeando la cabeza de su aprendiz con su bastón.

–Pero …

–¡Nada de peros! Vino hasta aquí sólo por ti Anna, por lo menos debes ser educada y saludar como corresponde. ¡Ahora ve! –ordenó la anciana apuntando con su bastón en dirección a Alexa.

Anna obedeció no muy convencida y comenzó a caminar hasta el lugar donde las mujeres habían aparecido. Ambas le daban la espalda y escuchó como hablaban en un idioma desconocido para ella. Su madre parecía estar dándole una orden a Alexa, pero esta protestaba y movía sus brazos en señal de negación. Entonces Aura aumentó su poder de golpe de manera que una ráfaga de viento casi hizo caer a Anna de espaldas, su poder era impresionante apenas podía mantenerse de pie al recibir tal cantidad de energía. La mujer tocó la frente de su hija mayor y los ojos de ambas comenzaron a brillar.

–¡Alexa! –gritó Anna tratando de avanzar.

Aura se detuvo en seco y Alexa suspiró aliviada. Ante su negativa de entregarle la información que le solicitaba, su madre estaba inspeccionando sus memorias para conocer el paradero de su tío y enfrentarlo en ese mismo instante. La joven sabía que si su madre enfrentaba a Aitor en ese momento, con lo molesta que estaba no iba a contenerse y podría lastimar a la hija y mujer del hombre quienes no tenían nada que ver en el asunto por lo que iba a arrepentirse después, además de contar a los humanos inocentes que vivían cerca de su tío y que no tenían habilidad de combate alguna.

Aura volteó lentamente y vio a aquella adolescente que la miraba con recelo. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, la mujer no pudo evitar correr y abrazar a su hija aferrándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Anna sintió como el rostro de su madre comenzaba a humedecerse a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza y sollozaba diciendo palabras en aquel lenguaje incomprensible para ella. La itako miró hacia otro lado indecisa, iba a apartarla pero se contuvo, al parecer la mujer de verdad lo necesitaba, le habría gustado responder de la misma manera, con las mismas lágrimas de felicidad que ella estaba derrochando, pero no podía hacerlo… no recordaba nada acerca de su madre, sólo podía quedarse allí hasta que ella se desahogara.

La mujer pareció entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija porque en ese instante se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras tocaba dulcemente el rostro de la chica y le acomodaba algunos cabellos que se habían salido de lugar. Entonces el dedo índice de Aura comenzó a brillar, Anna recordó la escena del miércoles pasado y quiso huir, pero su madre la sujetó con fuerza y tocó suavemente la frente de la chica con aquel dedo. Inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes directamente en la mente de Anna: Akira levantándola en el aire, Alexa peinando su cabello, durmiendo una siesta con un hombre y un niño a los cuales no conocía, aquella mujer jugando con ella, y un montón de escenas que no recordaba porque en ese entonces era demasiado joven para recordar. Sintió todas las emociones vinculadas a esas imágenes y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas. Aura la acercó a su pecho, esta vez para consolarla. Ya no hablaban el mismo idioma, pero sus sentimientos eran suficientes para comunicarse por ahora. Anna comenzó a llorar igual que un crio en brazos de su madre.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo contener las lágrimas. Los espíritus lloraban ríos mirando la escena desde el tejado, en especial Akira quien por fin había visto cumplida su misión.

–¡Abuela! –exclamó Yoh llegando al lugar seguido de Ryu y Manta. Había sentido una cantidad inmensa de furyoku liberándose en el lugar–. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver cómo la anciana usaba la manga de su yukata para secar sus lágrimas.

–No pasa nada. No preguntes tonterías. Alexa-san volvió antes de lo que esperábamos –respondió Kino señalando el lugar donde se encontraban madre e hijas. La anciana no podía ver, pero sí podía sentir y la energía que emanaba esa mujer era suficiente para saber lo mucho que seguía amando a su hija y lo mucho que sufrió al no saber de ella. Además, ella había criado a Anna y era consciente de lo que la chica había sufrido mientras crecía.

Los chicos miraron la escena que señalaba la abuela Kino. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos porque nunca habían visto a la itako Anna tan vulnerable, la chica lloraba desconsolada como si fuera una niña pequeña.

–Vamos a preparar algo de té para recibir a las visitas –dijo la anciana indicándole a los chicos que la siguieran.

Los tres comprendieron que era mejor darles un minuto a solas a las chicas y a su madre. Así que siguieron a la anciana al interior de la casa.

–Nunca había visto a Anna-sama así. Eso fue… ¡hermoso! –dijo Ryu emocionado mientras caminaban hacia una sala de estar.

–Jejeje. Es cierto, supongo que todos tenemos un límite. Incluso Anna –comentó Manta también conmovido por la escena.

–Anna siempre oculta sus emociones, supongo que esta vez fue demasiado como para controlarlo. Me alegro de que pueda desahogarse sin problemas en esta ocasión –dijo Yoh con una sonrisa tranquila y feliz. Probablemente Anna estaba llorando todo lo que no había llorado durante su infancia.

Entraron a la sala, Kino le indicó a su nieto que fuera a despertar a Yohmei, pero no fue necesario ya que el anciano ingresaba a la habitación seguido de Keiko, Tamao y Mei quienes sollozaban conmovidas por la escena que habían presenciado de camino. Todos habían despertado al sentir el poder de aquella mujer.

–Hijo yo prepararé el té. Tú ve a dar la bienvenida a las visitas que yo no puedo con este rostro –le pidió Keiko a su hijo. La mujer realmente se había conmovido al ver la escena, le hizo pensar en el día que perdió a su otro hijo.

–De acuerdo mamá –dijo Yoh levantándose para salir de la habitación. Al llegar afuera vio como Alexa caminaba hacia él restregándose los ojos, pero con un rostro radiante de felicidad. Yoh le sonrió de vuelta y esperó a que la chica llegara frente a él.

–Esto es algo raro, no esperaba regresar tan pronto, pero mi madre decidió venir apenas terminé de contarle lo ocurrido –dijo Alexa riendo.

–Jijiji. Está bien, no te preocupes –dijo sonriente el shaman. Miró a su prometida y se alegró de verla así, sin su máscara de indiferencia habitual.

Aura se encargó de secar el rostro de su hija con cuidado antes de erguirse nuevamente. Estaba tan emocionada por el re-encuentro con Annie que no notó cuando su hija mayor se alejó para hablar con aquel muchacho. Él tenía que ser Yoh Asakura, el novio de su hija. ¡Novio! La última vez que había hablado con su hija era una niña que apenas comenzaba a dormir sola y resultaba que ahora ya tenía novio… Definitivamente iba a matar a Aitor. Miró a Anna a los ojos y le preguntó si estaba bien mientras volvía a ordenar el cabello de la rubia. Sabía que ella no entendía la lengua en la cual hablaba, pero el idioma del corazón era universal y mucho más confiable que cualquier otro. Y efectivamente la chica asintió y le sonrió débilmente.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar para llegar junto a Yoh y Alexa, entonces Anna se detuvo de pronto, recordando de repente la presencia de Akira en aquel lugar. Aura la interrogó con la mirada y Anna apuntó al tejado en respuesta. Akira comprendió la señal de la chica y se presentó ante la mujer al instante. Ella quedó en shock al ver como su amigo y fiel sirviente Akira se inclinaba frente a sus ojos como años atrás. Ambos comenzaron a hablar en aquel idioma extraño.

–El Señor Kyoyama se está disculpando por lo ocurrido –le tradujo Alexa quien había vuelto a su lado nuevamente.

–Sigh. Ya le habíamos dicho que no debía disculparse por nada –comentó Anna.

–Sí, pero él lo necesita para seguir adelante. Mamá dice que no debe disculparse y que no hay manera de expresar su gratitud. Ella se disculpa con él por no intervenir a tiempo y ponernos a todos en esta situación –continuó Alexa.

Finalmente, ambos sonrieron y se miraron con cariño. Fue entonces cuando Yoh se acercó para presentarse y dar la bienvenida a su visita. Alexa hizo de traductor para entregar el mensaje a su madre. La mujer respondió cortésmente al saludo y se disculpó por las molestias e interrumpir el sueño de todos, le explicó que sus intenciones eran ir por su hermano de inmediato y regresar más tarde. Alexa insistió en que entraran porque los Asakura merecían una explicación y miró a Akira buscando ayuda, el hombre la apoyó hasta que convencieron a Aura de quedarse y buscar a su hermano con calma más tarde.

Yoh les indicó que lo siguieran hasta la sala dónde todos estaban reunidos. Apenas comenzaron a moverse Alexa y Akira intercambiaron miradas cómplices y ambos asintieron, el espíritu de aquel hombre flotó junto a Aura y comenzó a hablarle para distraerla, en ese instante Alexa le dio un golpe suave a Anna con su brazo para llamar su atención. Anna la miró levantando una ceja y Alexa señaló su propia sien sin perder de vista a su madre, la itako comprendió que la joven quería comunicarse con ella a través del pensamiento y se concentró para cumplir con la petición.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ –preguntó Anna a través de sus pensamientos.

– _Akira no la distraerá mucho tiempo. Necesito que me ayudes a evitar que vaya tras de nuestro tío_ –le respondió Alexa usando el mismo método.

– _¿Eh? ¡Pero se supone que la trajiste hasta aquí para que fuera por él!_ –pensó Anna inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante y mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras arqueaba una ceja, en una expresión de confusión extrema.

– _¡Controla tus expresiones y mira al frente!_ –gritó Alexa en su mente lanzando una mirada siniestra hacia Anna por el rabillo del ojo.

Anna obedeció al instante. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en Alexa y también la primera vez que comprendía lo que sentían los demás cuando ella los miraba así. Debía tomar nota, era más efectiva de lo que creía.

– _Pero… no entiendo por qué_ –pensó Anna ahora erguida y mirando un instante a Alexa sin mover la cabeza.

– _Mamá está furiosa con él en este minuto, es como si todo su rencor se hubiera acumulado de golpe para despertar su instinto asesino. En este estado no se controlará y es muy probable que todos los que tengan la mala suerte de estar alrededor mueran, sean inocentes o no_ –explicó Alexa notoriamente preocupada _._

 _-No lo pensaste muy bien que digamos_ –comentó Anna mirándola con desdén–. _¿Qué tan peligroso es que vaya?_

– _Él se esconde en un barrio residencial con muchas familias de humanos comunes y corrientes (incluyendo a Reiko y su madre que viven con él). Creo que está allí únicamente porque puede usarlos de escudo, ya que ninguno de nosotros pondría en peligro la vida de inocentes, pero estoy segura que mamá estará ciega por la ira y el rencor así que no se contendrá, y ya viste lo que puede hacer usando sólo un 1% de su poder._

Anna no pudo evitar la expresión de asombro que se asomó en su rostro y tuvo que contenerse para no girarse hacia Alexa.

– _¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿Ese era su 1%?!_ –exclamó Anna en su mente.

– _¡QUE TE CONTROLES!_ –reprochó Alexa antes de continuar–. _Así es, comprenderás que sería capaz de destruirlo todo a varios kilómetros alrededor si usa su 100%. Súmale el poder de ese sujeto y que puede materializar el rencor que mamá siente por él. Por eso necesito que me ayudes a retenerla aquí hasta que se calme lo suficiente y pueda razonar_ –concluyó.

Anna tragó saliva. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el miedo era fácilmente perceptible en su mirada. Por lo que decía Alexa, un combate entre esos dos resultaría en un caos total.

– _¡Bien! Lo entiendes, cuento contigo_ –Alexa le sonrió y revolvió su cabello como si jugara con una niña pequeña.

–¡Oye! –reclamó la chica mientras quitaba la mano de Alexa de su cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? –dijo Alexa con una sonrisa maliciosa y repitiendo la acción con ambas manos.

–¡YA DÉJAME! –exclamó Anna golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas. Pero para su sorpresa Alexa ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que siguió fastidiando.

–Vaya que eres temperamental hermanita –dijo Alexa sacando sus manos y riendo entre dientes con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Jijiji ya llegamos chicas –las interrumpió Yoh frente al umbral de la puerta.

Alexa le hizo un guiño a Anna e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a su madre. La mujer les sonreía dulcemente a ambas. Así que ese era el plan de Alexa, apelar al amor de su madre para que se quedara con ellas hasta que sus emociones estuvieran bajo control nuevamente.

Las tres siguieron a Yoh al interior de la habitación quien presentó a Aura ante los demás. Los Asakura le dieron la bienvenida a lo que la mujer respondió haciendo una reverencia solemne en señal de respeto y agradecimiento. Le dijo algunas palabras a Akira quien empezó a traducir:

–La Sra. Aura dice que no tiene palabras para agradecerles por cuidar de su hija y mantenerla a salvo todos estos años. Que estará en deuda con esta familia por siempre así que no duden en solicitar lo que deseen y contar con su disposición para lo que sea que necesiten.

–Jejeje. No es necesario tanta formalidad, Anna también ha ayudado mucho a esta familia. Además, siempre la hemos considerado como una más del clan así que no debe preocuparse, en lo que a mi concierne no nos debe nada –respondió amablemente Yohmei.

–Eso es cierto. Si no fuera por los entrenamientos de Anna mi nieto nunca habría avanzado en el torneo de shamanes, además fue de mucha ayuda contra Hao –comentó Kino.

Akira tradujo lo que decían los ancianos y escuchó la respuesta que Aura tenía para ellos:

–La Sra. Aura dice que son ustedes muy buenas personas, pero de todas formas ella siempre se sentirá en deuda con su familia así que no duden en solicitar ayuda al clan Kilsteng si llegaran a necesitarlo –tradujo Akira.

La mujer se irguió nuevamente y continuó hablando. Esta vez Akira no tradujo, sino que habló en el mismo idioma con una expresión preocupada, Alexa adoptó la misma expresión y se unió a la conversación. La mujer solo levantó una mano en señal de "deténganse" a la vez que exclamaba una palabra que a todas luces debía significar "silencio", dijo algunas palabras apuntando a Akira y luego a los Asakura. El espíritu del hombre suspiró y obedeció la orden:

–La Sra. Aura les agradece por su hospitalidad, pero ahora irá en busca de su hermano Aitor para terminar con todo de una vez –dijo el hombre resignado ante la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Alexa no se rindió y se ubicó detrás de Anna poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a la mujer en un último intento por detenerla. Entonces apretó el hombro izquierdo de Anna con su mano para indicarle que dijera algo.

–Esto… –comenzó Anna, sin saber muy bien que decir–. Aún hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber. No he podido dormir pensando en todo este asunto y dudo que pueda conciliar el sueño sabiendo que ustedes dos estarán enfrentándose… –dijo finalmente–. La hija de ese hombre es nuestra compañera de clases y, aunque no me agrade, no me gustaría saber que ha resultado lastimada a causa de su combate. El odio sólo va a generar más odio.

Alexa tradujo las palabras de Anna apenas las pronunciaba. La mujer se quedó de pie mirando a sus hijas muy seria, luego suspiró y miró al techo tratando de buscar una respuesta. Unos segundos después bajó la mirada para observar fijamente a las chicas, se acercó a ellas y les sonrió dulcemente a la vez que tocaba con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha el rostro de Anna y con la izquierda el rostro de Alexa. Besó la frente de ambas chicas y les dijo unas palabras para luego desaparecer de la habitación sin dejar rastro alguno.

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –preguntó Anna aún impresionada por la habilidad de la mujer.

–Que entendía nuestra preocupación, pero debía ir antes de que él pueda sentirla y escapar. Que tratemos de dormir, regresará aquí apenas pueda –dijo Alexa frustrada por no poder detenerla.

–Pero… tú no le dijiste dónde encontrarlo –comentó Anna.

Alexa la miró incrédula.

–Annie… ¿de quién crees que heredamos el reishi? –Le dio un zape en la cabeza muy irritada–. ¡Se comunicó mentalmente contigo apenas se encontraron, por favor!

–¡No me golpees! ¡Por supuesto que hice la asociación, pero se supone que tú puedes ocultar tus pensamientos sino no habrían discutido cuando llegaron aquí! –exclamó la chica molesta y algo sonrojada por el trato de su hermana.

–Pues ese beso en la frente no fue puro cariño –respondió Alexa sentándose de mal humor. Bajó la guardia porque pensó que su hermana menor la había convencido.

–Bueno, hay cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar. Por ahora, todos deberíamos seguir el consejo de su madre e ir a dormir. Alexa-san, Aura-san parece una persona razonable no creo que vaya a hacer algo sin pensar –comentó Keiko poniéndose de pie.

–Eso espero… –murmuró no muy convencida.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Tokio, Residencia Misaki_**

 ** _._**

Despertó por segunda vez esa noche. En esta ocasión no fue por sus pesadillas sino por la imponente presencia de alguien desconocido frente a la casa.

Se levantó por tercera vez esa madrugada y miró a través de la ventana, se trataba de una mujer con una capucha púrpura caminando hacia la puerta principal de la casa. La mujer se detuvo de repente y alzó la vista hasta fijar su mirada en Reiko.

La chica se agachó para quedar fuera de la vista de la mujer. Esa mirada…esos ojos también eran como los de su padre, aunque no se veían fríos como los de él.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta ¿de verdad esa mujer estaba tocando la puerta?

– _¿Debería abrirle?_ –pensó la chica sin cambiar de posición.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la casa. Entonces decidió salir de su habitación y seguir a su madre hasta el vestíbulo. Observó cómo ella abría la puerta y quedaba frente a frente con aquella mujer.

Aura inspeccionó visualmente a la que, de acuerdo a los recuerdos de Alexa, era la esposa de su hermano mayor. Tenía el cabello corto y de un tono castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo y se veían tristes y cansados. No esperaba estar en esa situación, el único idioma terrestre que manejaba era el inglés, por motivos diplomáticos, y por alguna razón no podía inspeccionar la mente de aquella mujer para saber si ella manejaba dicho idioma.

–Aitor –fue todo lo que dijo. Sólo necesitaba obtener algo de información acerca de su hermano.

Misaki Sakura la miró sorprendida. Las facciones de esa mujer se parecían bastante a las de su marido, aunque él nunca hablaba de su familia… ciertamente hace años que no hablaban realmente. Aura se cruzó de brazos y continuó observándola fijamente. Sakura reaccionó de pronto y se hizo a un lado extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, haciendo un ademán para indicarle a la mujer que entrara a la casa.

Aura se sorprendió por la actitud de la mujer, ni siquiera la conocía y no había sido lo que se dice amable al preguntar por su hermano, sin embargo, aceptó la invitación. Era evidente que Aitor no estaba en el lugar, ni dentro de la ciudad, si lo estuviera al menos habría sentido el intento de su hermano para bloquear su habilidad de vigilancia.

–¿Mamá? ¿La conoces? –preguntó Reiko saliendo de su escondite en la oscuridad del pasillo.

La Sra. Misaki negó con la cabeza.

–¡¿Entonces por qué la dejas entrar?! –preguntó la chica irritada.

Aura miró fijamente a la chica. Así que ella era la hija que Aitor había mantenido escondida en aquel lugar. No escuchó respuesta de la mujer de su hermano así que la observó nuevamente para darse cuenta de que se comunicaba haciendo señas con sus manos.

–¡¿La dejaste entrar sólo porque se parece a papá?! –exclamó la chica incrédula.

Al parecer la mujer era muda, pero podía oír ya que le respondía inmediatamente a la chica.

Reiko suspiró resignada y obedeció a su madre quien le indicaba que averiguara quién era esa mujer.

–Está bien. ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó de malas, ligeramente doblada sobre sí misma y apuntándola con el dedo. A la chica no le agradaba la idea de saber de alguien que podía tener relación con aquel hombre.

Aura no entendía lo que decía, pero asumió que le preguntaba quién era por su actitud y la situación.

–Kilsteng Aura –respondió.

Pudo sentir de inmediato las emociones de madre e hija desbordándose. Ambas estaban sorprendidas y confundidas, esta vez pudo leer fácilmente los pensamientos de la mujer. Al parecer Aitor sí había usado su nombre real antes de adoptar el apellido de su esposa, pero no les había contado la verdad acerca de su familia ni de su origen.

Se concentró entonces en la chica. Pudo leer sus pensamientos con facilidad y buscar entre sus recuerdos, vio como la chica observó desaparecer a Aitor esa madrugada, poco antes de que ella y Alexa llegaran. Aitor sería mucho más difícil de encontrar de lo que pensaba. Al menos Annie estaría segura por ahora, según los recuerdos de la chica su hermano solía desaparecer así por semanas o meses.

–Aitor is my older brother. And I'm Anna's mother –dijo dirigiéndose a la chica. Iba a la misma escuela que su hija y Anna sí conocía el idioma así que esta chica debería entender por lo menos lo básico.

– _¿Anna? ¿Se referirá a ESA Anna?_ –pensó la chica.

–That's rigth. Anna Kyoyama –respondió Aura al ver las imágenes en la mente de Reiko–. Her real name is Anabelle Kilsteng and your father tried to kill her three days ago. So be carefull with what you say in front of him –respondió la mujer.

Reiko quedó en shock. Entonces sí era culpable de lo que había pasado con Kyoyama, estaba tan molesta ese día que de seguro sus pensamientos llegaron claramente a su padre sin que ella quisiera mostrárselos.

–It's OK. She is alive and healthy. It's not your fault, but please be carefull –dijo Aura en un tono maternal y se dispuso a marcharse.

–¡Espere! Digo, wait! Why did he tried to kill her? –preguntó la chica. Aunque creyera a su padre capaz de asesinar no entendía porque iría detrás de su compañera… quien resultaba ser además su prima.

–Mmm you can talk with Annie when she goes back to school –dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa. Inclinó su cabeza en señal de despedida hacia su cuñada y salió de la casa.

Reiko corrió tras ella, pero para cuando cruzó la puerta la mujer ya no estaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

 ** _Izumo, Casa Asakura_**

Mei, Alexa y Anna estaban acostadas en sus respectivos futones mirando el techo de la habitación. Ninguna de ellas podía conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que pudiera estar pasando en Tokio en esos momentos.

―¿De verdad crees que estén peleando Alexa? ―preguntó Mei. Estaba preocupada ya que Alexa le había explicado por qué deseaba detener a su madre y, para su mala fortuna, su casa quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de la de Reiko.

―No lo sé. Al parecer mamá estaba algo más calmada cuando se fue y creo que ya habría sentido algo si ellos hubieran comenzado a pelear ―respondió Alexa.

―Entonces no se han encontrado ―comentó Anna.

―Probablemente ―dijo Alexa.

Las tres guardaron silencio y permanecieron en la misma posición.

Minutos después Anna se volteó boca abajo y concentró su atención en los objetos que Alexa se había quitado de encima a la hora de acostarse. Hasta ese momento no había notado los detalles del uniforme de la joven ya que llevaba una capa negra con capucha cuando salieron de Tokio y en la pensión sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantalón negro. Llamaban especialmente su atención los bordados de la chaqueta tipo militar de color negro, uno de ellos era idéntico al broche que le había entregado la abuela más temprano.

―¿Qué le pasa a mi uniforme?

Anna reaccionó ante la voz de la joven y le preguntó por los símbolos que llevaba bordados en blanco. En respuesta ella tomó la chaqueta y se la mostró de cerca, sonrió al ver la curiosidad de ambas chicas, quizás podría hablarles un poco más de su mundo en ese minuto, de todas formas no podían dormir.

―El de la espalda y manga derecha está el símbolo de mi División, en este caso es el de exploración, se representa con un ave en pleno vuelo por hacer referencia a la libertad de la que disponen en general. Los dos pequeños que ves por delante a la izquierda son el de la nación que está más arriba, y el de tu clan familiar más abajo.

―La abuela me entregó un broche con el mismo símbolo hace un rato, dijo que lo guardó desde el día en que me encontraron ―comentó Anna.

―Bueno, el blasón familiar tiene la representación de los símbolos de la naturaleza porque en general todos dominan por lo menos un elemento, pero lo habitual en nuestro clan es ser capaz de controlar 2 o más, aunque en nuestra rama tenemos mayor afinidad por el fuego y cuando controlas el fuego puedes controlar rayos. El ojo representa las habilidades especiales que tienen que ver con el reishi y sus derivados.

―¿Derivados?

―La capacidad de mirar en la mente o corazón de las personas sólo es una varias habilidades extrasensoriales. Habitualmente la primera que se manifiesta es el reishi, pero también están la habilidad de mirar algunos segundos en el futuro, proyectar pensamientos o emociones, sincronización y ... otras que no se utilizan y no vale la pena mencionar ―dijo esto último mirando hacia abajo como queriendo olvidar el tema.

―¿No vale la pena? ―preguntó Anna.

Alexa suspiró, apenas estaba acercándose a ellos de nuevo, no creía que decirle todo de una vez fuera necesario, pero tendría que responder a sus preguntas si quería tener su confianza.

―Bueno, no son muy agradables de mencionar. Digamos que una mente lo suficientemente fuerte podría llegar a anular a otra y controlarla contra su voluntad, incluso podrías matar a alguien en vida de esa manera: dejándolo vacío. Por supuesto que está prohibido siquiera intentarlo, pero...

―Sujetos como él serían capaces de hacerlo ―sentenció Anna mirando fijamente a su hermana quien asintió―. Ciertamente se trata de una familia del demonio ―dijo arqueando una ceja.

Alexa rio ante el comentario y le señaló que de hecho los llamaban los "Demonios de Asgard", pero no era algo ofensivo de hecho eran muy respetados por dedicar gran parte de sus esfuerzos a la defensa de la nación durante generaciones. Ser reconocido como un "demonio" era una especie de elogio dependiendo del contexto.

―¿Qué es esa cosa? ―preguntó Anna cambiando de tema al ver una especie de arma que había junto al resto de la ropa de su hermana. Alexa llamó a su espada con una mano y se la entregó para que la revisara. Tenía un agujero oval en el centro, pero no tenía filo.

―Es mi arma principal ―respondió.

―¿Una espada sin filo? ―preguntó Anna levantando una ceja y mirando la espada con algo de desdén. Esperaba algo más impresionante.

―¡No la mires así! Fue un regalo, está hecha con un metal especial que cambia de forma de acuerdo al flujo de energía que le entrego y de acuerdo al elemento de la naturaleza que estoy utilizando. Es un arma versátil y útil en toda situación, es perfecta ―dijo Alexa con actitud orgullosa y con una sonrisa arrogante al final.

―Parece que le tienes mucho cariño a esa espada ―dijo Mei divertida.

―Por supuesto. Ha sido mi compañera desde hace años y tiene un gran valor sentimental. Fue un regalo por superar la prueba del clan, tenerla significa que la familia te considera un adulto más ―dijo Alexa orgullosa.

―Pero, por tu historia. Eres sólo 5 años mayor que yo. Eso quiere decir que apenas tienes 20 años ―comentó Anna.

―Bueno, a tu edad ya me estaba preparando para entrar al cuerpo de cadetes y para los 16 ya estaba dentro ―explicó Alexa.

―Entonces, ustedes toman esas decisiones muy jóvenes ―dijo Mei pensativa.

―Bueno, en realidad nadie te exige que tomes las decisiones tan temprano y si quieres dejarlo y cambiar de carrera no hay problema. Es sólo que puedes ingresar como aprendiz formal de cualquier oficio o profesión desde los 16, y yo tenía mis motivaciones para ingresar a la fuerza militar.

Anna abrió la boca para hablar, pero guardó silencio cuando sintió la presencia de Aura fuera de la habitación. Las tres chicas suspiraron aliviadas al ver que había vuelto pronto, eso significaba que no había encontrado a Aitor.

La mujer se sentó en el pasillo y comenzó a hablar.

―I didn't find my brother but I met his daugther and wife instead.

―¡¿Eeeeeeeh?! ―exclamaron Anna y Mei con los ojos blancos y la boca abierta a más no poder. Hablaba un inglés perfecto, pudo usarlo para comunicarse con ellas antes.

―Hahahaha. I know, I know. But I had my reasons before ―dijo la mujer divertida por la expresión de las chicas.

―No habló en un idioma que pudieran conocer porque de seguro no quería que los demás también trataran de detenerla. Cuando hay un traductor de por medio es más difícil comunicarse ―dijo Alexa algo molesta por la astucia de su madre.

―Anyway ―Miró a Anna―. Annie you will go back to school next week and you will speak with your cousin ―dijo, para luego mirar a Alexa―. Lexi you will stay here until I come back. I will go back to Asgard, at this stage Aera must be desperate.

Alexa se puso de pie súbitamente. Comenzó a reclamar en esa lengua que ni Anna ni Mei conocían. La mujer le hizo señas para que se acercara y la joven obedeció. Quedaron frente a frente y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

 _¡PAF! ¡PAF!_

Alexa estuvo a punto de caer con cada una de las dos bofetadas que recibió, una en cada mejilla. Su madre adoptó la posición erguida de un soldado y habló alzando la voz en un tono autoritario que denotaba lo molesta que estaba.

Anna y Mei sólo observaron la escena sin comprender mucho la situación. Probablemente Alexa se había molestado por la orden de quedarse y ese era el motivo de la discusión. Anna se concentró en leer los pensamientos de su hermana, pero no pudo hacerlo, sólo escuchaba la voz de Aura.

Finalmente, Alexa se irguió y adoptó la posición de un soldado que obedece las órdenes de su superior. Exclamó algo y su madre la miró seriamente, luego sonrió conforme y cambió desde su rol de comandante a su rol de madre. Aura revolvió el cabello de su hija como si fuera una niña pequeña, le dijo algo suavemente mientras acercaba su frente a la de su hija hasta tocarse y la miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce dibujada en su rostro.

Se separó de su hija mayor y le hizo señas a Anna para que se acercara. La chica tragó saliva y obedeció sin saber lo que le esperaba, apenas la conocía, pero tenía que admitir que su madre le inspiraba cierto temor, sobre todo al ver que Alexa resentía los golpes de la mujer a diferencia del que ella le había dado.

Al llegar frente a la mujer, esta acarició el rostro de su hija con su mano derecha y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

―I know this is weird but the gods know how much I have been dreaming about this moment. I promise I will come back and tell you everything you want to know and I will hear everything you want to say. I don't want to go back there now but I must do it. Just give me 5 days. Ok? ―dijo dulcemente la mujer.

Anna asintió. Ya le preguntaría a Alexa que había pasado en su mundo cuando fue a informar a su madre de lo ocurrido.

―Nice. Now go back to bed. I have to talk with your sister before I go ―dijo la mujer para luego besar la mejilla de Anna.

Anna regresó a la habitación y volvió a su futón sin dudarlo, no quería arriesgarse a recibir lo mismo que Alexa. Puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos y por fin se dejó vencer por el sueño.

.

* * *

.

Akira se unió a madre e hija para regresar con Aura y dar la cara a su amigo Luka como era su deseo. La mujer entregaba las últimas indicaciones a su hija.

―Aera debe estar desesperada, la reunión con el consejo debe estar por empezar. Tendré que usar su método de enseñanza para aprender rápidamente el idioma de este país… supongo que podré soportarlo ―dijo Aura con expresión de desagrado, lineas azules surcando su frente y ojos, mientras se preparaba para partir.

―Mamá, con todo respeto… ¿estás mal de la cabeza? ―comentó su hija. Nadie en su sano juicio se sometería a los métodos exprés de su tía, conseguían el objetivo de aprender temas complejos en pocas horas, pero el dolor cabeza que provocaban te dejaba inmovilizado por días.

―Sé que nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, pero es necesario si quiero hablar apropiadamente con los Asakura y conseguir más información de mi hermano para cuando regrese aquí ―respondió Aura, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo con el sólo hecho de pensar ello.

―Mamá. Nunca olvidaré los sacrificios que haces ahora ―dijo Alexa cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo.

Aura suspiró y rompió la esfera que abría el portal de regreso.

―Bien, calculo que podré moverme después de unos 5 días. Así que hasta entonces, asegúrate de entrenar y enseñarle algunas cosas a Annie. Y… Lexi, estoy muy orgullosa de ti ―dijo la mujer para después desaparecer con Akira a través del cristal.

Alexa no pudo evitar reír con el cumplido, su madre no tenía problemas para separar sus roles de comandante y madre. Podía amonestarla sin problemas por desobedecer las órdenes de un superior y luego felicitarla porque, aunque desobedeciera las reglas, se sentía conforme y orgullosa de ella como hija.

De pronto se sintió agotada, habían sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo.

―Supongo que ahora si puedo dormir un poco ―se dijo a sí misma y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Anna y Mei.

.

* * *

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se volteó hasta quedar boca arriba y dio un largo bostezo. Hace días que no dormía así de bien. Estiró los brazos y miró a su alrededor, las chicas no estaban en la habitación.

Dejó caer sus brazos y cerró los ojos nuevamente, quizás podría dormir un poco más. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, luego la puerta corrediza de la habitación y finalmente, el sonido de un objeto siendo colocado en el piso. Abrió un ojo perezosamente y miró a su hermana menor. Anna le regresó la mirada. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que la rubia se sentó a su lado.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó Anna.

Alexa permaneció en la misma posición y continuó observándola con un solo ojo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió de allí fue un enorme bostezo, al verla Anna también bostezó. Alexa no pudo contener la risa ante la situación, Anna miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzada pero la risa de su hermana era contagiosa así que ambas terminaron riendo.

―Lo siento. Es que hace mucho que no me relajaba tanto ―dijo Alexa secando una lágrima que se asomó a causa de las risas.

―Está bien. Supongo que has estado bajo mucha presión por bastante tiempo ―dijo Anna haciendo la misma acción que su hermana.

Alexa se sentó en el futón y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba a todo lo que daban para desperezarse.

―Te traje algo de comer. Supuse que despertarías pronto, ya es muy tarde ―añadió Anna apuntando la bandeja que había dejado junto a Alexa.

―Ah, gracias por eso Annie. La verdad es que si estoy algo hambrienta. Aunque me extraña que seas así conmigo ―comentó Alexa tomando la bandeja.

―¿Así cómo? ―preguntó la itako frunciendo el ceño.

―Tan atenta ―Tomó el tazón de arroz y los palillos―. Digo, por lo me dicen los pensamientos de los demás tu no sueles ser así frecuentemente ―Comenzó a comer.

―No te creas, fue la madre de Yoh quien insistió ―dijo Anna desviando la mirada levemente sonrojada.

―Jajaja. Está bien, lo siento. Sé que tu orgullo no te permitirá admitir que te preocupas, pero te lo agradezco ―comentó Alexa.

―¡Ya te dije que fue Keiko-san! ―exclamó Anna sonrojándose aún más.

―Vagle eshta mien ―respondió Alexa mientras comía.

―No hables con la boca llena ―la regañó Anna mirándola molesta.

―Um ―respondió sin dejar de comer.

―Bueno, aprovecharé de preguntar mientras comes. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? ―Preguntó de brazos cruzados―. Ella dijo que volvería dentro de 5 días, y que debía volver a la escuela para hablar con Reiko ―Miró a la joven confundida―. Pero aun no comprendo la situación, se supone que vinimos hasta aquí para estar lejos de la zona en dónde ese hombre se mueve, debía evitar volver a la escuela para no toparme con Reiko de manera que él no sepa que sigo viva. La verdad tampoco entiendo por qué quiso asesinarme en primer lugar, es decir, sabía que lo vigilabas e ir tras de mi era dar motivos para que vinieran a atraparlo.

Alexa la escuchó con atención. Era normal que su hermana estuviera confundida y ella tenía parte de la culpa. Su plan era dejarla lejos de Tokio, volver a Asgard para dar aviso y organizar la captura de su tío. Una operación de ese tipo, que suponía buscar a prófugo sumamente peligroso, debía tardar varias semanas sino meses de planificación antes de su ejecución, pero su madre había reaccionado dominada por sus emociones y ella no fue capaz de negarse ante su petición de ver a su hija menor de inmediato.

Anna la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta. Alexa terminó su comida y dejó la bandeja a un lado.

―¡Vaya! La comida japonesa es realmente sabrosa ―comentó alegremente.

―No cambies el tema y responde ―ordenó Anna.

―No seas impaciente Annie ―Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos―. Mmmm bueno, la verdad es que mi plan inicial no consideraba que mamá quisiera venir aquí apenas se enterara de ti. Pensé que actuaría de una forma más racional y planificaría una estrategia para atrapar al tío Aitor antes de venir, una operación de ese tipo toma tiempo. Por eso creí que estarías en casa de los Asakura varias semanas si no meses ―explicó Alexa.

―Entonces ella determinó que no hay peligro y decidió que retomara mi vida ―dijo Anna pensativa.

―Bueno, no es que el peligro se haya desvanecido. Sino que él se marchó y según los recuerdos de su esposa e hija no volverá dentro de algunos meses ―comentó Alexa recordando los detalles entregados por su madre.

―Te ordenó quedarte todo este tiempo. ¿Fue por eso que discutieron? ―preguntó Anna.

―¿Eh? ―La miró sin comprender, luego recordó la amonestación de su madre―. ¡Ah! Lo dices por las bofetadas que me dio. Jajajajaja. Naaah tranquila, no tiene importancia ―respondió restándole importancia al asunto con una expresión relajada que a Anna le pareció algo forzada.

―Dudo que te golpeara así porque sí ―insistió Anna.

―Annie, es algo complicado ―dijo Alexa desviando la mirada.

―¡Quiero entender! ―exclamó Anna con tono angustiado que no pudo ocultar. Permaneció con la mirada baja y manos empuñadas.

Alexa la observó y suspiró con pesar, se había aparecido en la vida de la chica como si nada, le había impuesto que confiara en ella sin conocerla y ni siquiera había sido 100% honesta.

―Annie, no fui 100% honesta contigo respecto al por qué estoy aquí ―dijo con voz desanimada―. Es cierto que vine como parte de una exploración, acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento militar y es mi primera misión en solitario. Pero, como ya te había dicho, envían a los novatos a la Tierra porque es un planeta…mmm cómo decirlo… "fácil de llevar" ―Hizo una pausa antes de continuar―. Mi misión original era investigar los portales que nuestros antepasados dejaron hace miles de años e informar de su estado actual, principalmente si un humano común y corriente podría utilizarlos.

―Entonces… ¿no debías investigar a ese hombre y su familia? ―preguntó Anna sorprendida.

―No, no debía. Ir tras él fue mi decisión. La información que disponemos acerca de él fue recopilada por un explorador de elite enviado para ese fin, aquel hombre volvió mal herido y falleció pocas horas después.

Anna la observó atentamente, sin comprender del todo por qué había tomado esa decisión. Pero no quiso interrumpir.

―Nuestra familia solicitó autorización para venir y apresar al traidor, pero el Consejo no lo permitió ya que él podría sentirlos y huir (como ocurrió ahora) o bien enfrentarlos lo que supondría poner en peligro a la población terrestre y asgardiana, consideraron que mantenerlo lejos de lo que deseaba en un planeta con poco desarrollo tecnológico era la mejor opción ―explicó Alexa bastante seria―. Sin embargo, se autorizó que exploradores de elite dispuestos a poner en peligro su vida vinieran a recopilar más información para diseñar un operativo y apresarlo rápidamente. Hubo valientes que decidieron venir, pero todos regresaban moribundos o simplemente no regresaban, por ello finalmente dejaron de enviar exploradores para ese fin.

―¡¿Acaso eres suicida?! ¡SI NO LOS ENVÍAN ES POR ALGO!―vociferó Anna poniéndose de pie de un salto.

―¡QUERÍA ENCONTRARTE! ¡ESOS TIPOS DEL CONSEJO NUNCA IBAN A AUTORIZAR A LA FAMILIA! ―rugió Alexa poniéndose de pie en respuesta―. ¡Todos queríamos encontrarte! ¡He visto a nuestra madre llorar por años! ¡Amarrada a ese lugar sólo para protegernos a todos los demás y que no nos acusen de ser un peligro ni de traicionar al pueblo! ―exclamó expresando su enojo a través de sus gestos―. Aunque todos en la familia sean soldados de elite no les permiten venir aquí porque él los reconoce fácilmente y para el consejo una sola persona no amerita sacrificar la seguridad de cientos, no importa quién sea ―finalizó Alexa con una mirada de resentimiento.

Anna guardó silencio y bajó la mirada pensativa. No sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo de Alexa, pero tenía lógica, mantener a ese hombre lejos de lo que deseaba y vigilarlo a distancia para determinar el curso de acción parecía ser lo más razonable. Volvió a sentarse en el piso.

―¿Cómo es que no te descubrió? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Me entrené para ocultar mi poder de manera que nadie puede sentirme a menos que baje la guardia, y nunca me acerqué más de lo necesario cuando él estaba en casa. Hice lo que te dije antes, me ocupé de vigilar a su esposa e hija. Ellas no leen mentes ni pueden percibirme fácilmente en caso de un descuido ―comentó Alexa aún de pie.

―Entonces discutieron porque tomaste esa decisión por ti misma ―dijo Anna.

Alexa se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas quedando de frente a la rubia.

―No, no fue solo por eso ―Volvió a sentarse―. Fue porque ella simplemente me ordenó quedarme aquí y dará la cara por mí ante mis superiores. Fui yo quien tomó esa decisión y no me parece correcto esconderme aquí mientras ella enfrenta las críticas y asume responsabilidad en un asunto del que no formó parte sino hasta último minuto ―dijo frunciendo el ceño, aún algo molesta con su madre―. Aunque las bofetadas sí fueron por abandonar una misión y tomar una decisión tan arriesgada por mi cuenta.

―Ya veo, tenía que amonestarte de alguna manera ―dijo Anna sonriendo sutilmente.

―Bueno, una de las cosas que debes saber de mamá es que ella siempre está cambiando entre sus roles de comandante y madre. Ella me amonestó como comandante diciendo que soy un asco de soldado por poner mis intereses por sobre los del pueblo, pero luego cambió a su rol de madre y me felicitó diciendo que está orgullosa de mi como hija por seguir mi corazón ―dijo Alexa cambiando a una expresión alegre.

―Es algo bipolar ¿eh? ―comentó Anna en un tono divertido.

―Jajajajajajaja. ¡Ni que lo digas! Pero debe ser así, es su trabajo y debe ser profesional después de todo. Es precisamente por esa habilidad de no mezclar las cosas que el consejo y el pueblo la respetan y confían en ella. En fin, sólo espero que no tenga demasiados problemas por mi culpa… por lo menos hasta mi juicio militar ―dijo Alexa con pesar en la última frase.

―¡¿Juicio?!

―Claro. Ya te dije que ella separa muy bien sus roles y un soldado que abandona una misión por intereses personales, sin informar a un superior, debe pasar por la justicia para determinar si las consecuencias de sus acciones son una amenaza ―explicó Alexa.

―Pero…

―Annie, tranquila. Tampoco es que vayan a encerrarme o ejecutarme por eso… o al menos eso espero. Además, aunque tratáramos de ocultarlo la verdad siempre sale a la luz ―interrumpió Alexa. Observó a su hermana menor, quien parecía algo afectada al enterarse, pero era mejor que lo supiera a tener que mentirle todo el tiempo. Se acercó a Anna y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica―. Lo hecho, hecho está. Yo sabía las consecuencias de mi actuar y asumí el riesgo en pleno uso de mis facultades. Así que por ahora podemos aprovechar para conocernos mejor y enseñarte algunos trucos ―dijo con una expresión tranquila y haciéndole un guiño al final.

―Aunque lo digas así… no me parece justo ―comentó Anna frunciendo el ceño―. Fuiste la única que tuvo las agallas para acercarse a ese tipo y ahora podrían tener pistas de él, técnicamente hiciste el trabajo que nadie quiere hacer.

Alexa le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa. Le daba igual si era justo o no, lo único que importaba es que la había encontrado y que podría compartir con ella al menos unos días. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó a su hermana menor de la mano y la hizo levantarse, salió de la habitación sin soltar la mano de la chica y ambas comenzaron a caminar por la casa. Mejor dicho, ella comenzó a caminar mientras arrastraba a Anna de la mano. La itako trató de zafarse pero la mano de Alexa era como una prensa metálica.

―Ya no pienses en eso. Acompáñame a tomar un baño y luego nos pondremos al día. Me comentarás de las cosas aquí en la Tierra y yo te comentaré de las cosas en Asgard, también aprovecharé para enseñarte algunas técnicas y tú me enseñarás más acerca de los que ustedes llaman shamanes. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo ―dijo Alexa sin soltar a su hermana mientras se dirigían al cuarto de baño.

Anna suspiró resignada, ciertamente lo único que podían hacer era conocerse.

 ** _._**

 ** _Tokio, Residencia Misaki_**

 ** _._**

― _Hija, ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto_ ―pensó Misaki Sakura canalizando sus pensamientos hacia su hija.

―¡No puedo! ―exclamó Reiko angustiada.

― _Tu padre nunca habló mucho de su familia, dijo que los había perdido hace mucho así que no imaginé que tuviera una hermana, mucho menos que tratara de asesinar a una niña. Esa mujer de seguro lo buscaba para arreglar cuentas por lastimar a su hija_ ―comentó Sakura a través de sus pensamientos.

―¡Fue mi culpa que él fuera tras ella!

― _¡Reiko! Tú no tienes culpa de nada, fue él quien intentó lastimar a esa chica… y fui yo la cobarde que nunca se atrevió a alejarse de él por miedo de lo que pudiera hacer._

―Mamá…

La chica observó cómo su madre se cubría el rostro y comenzaba a llorar. Reiko se puso de pie y la abrazó, sabía que su madre había soportado a aquel hombre todos esos años sólo por miedo. La única vez que escuchó a su madre oponerse a su padre fue la última vez que escuchó voz. Desde que tenía memoria, cada vez que ese hombre hacía sus desapariciones de meses era como si su madre volviera a la vida.

―Mamá. Esa mujer, que dice ser hermana de mi padre, parece no tenerle miedo. Creo que esta es la oportunidad para alejarnos de él ―dijo Reiko sin soltar a su madre.

La mujer la observó aun sollozando.

― _Hija… tampoco sabemos qué clase de personas son…_

―Kyoyama es mi compañera de clase. Nunca hablamos, pero creo que no es mala persona… su madre dijo que ella hablaría conmigo al volver a la escuela, averiguaré quién es realmente mi padre ―dijo Reiko con determinación.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard, Salón del consejo_**

―Esa es la situación ―finalizó Aura Kilsteng de pie frente a los otros miembros del consejo.

Aura y otras 20 personas se encontraban reunidos en un gran salón circular con asientos finamente decorados dispuestos en la misma forma de la habitación, de manera que todos podían mirarse directamente y ver el espacio central en donde se encontraba un gran cristal semicircular que contenía un líquido de color grisáceo en su interior.

―Jejejeje. Quien diría que la pequeña Alexa se convertiría en una mujer con tantas agallas ―comentó divertido un hombre de tez morena, ojos violetas y cabello celeste rizado amarrado en una coleta. Llevaba un abrigo largo de color rojo que dejaba ver una camisa blanca y pantalones de color negro, con botas de cuero del mismo color.

―No es gracioso Guillian. Esa chica no sólo abandonó una misión, sino que puso en peligro su vida y la de los humanos inocentes que viven allí, si Aura no se hubiera contenido todos sabemos que eso habría sido una masacre ―dijo un hombre de barba negra, de ojos rojos y mirada penetrante. Tenía la piel tostada, pero de un tono más claro que el de Guillian, era dos veces más grande que el hombre promedio y llevaba un atuendo similar al de un cazador.

―Pues, Aura no debía ir hasta allí en primer lugar Ordell ―respondió Guillian maliciosamente.

―Así es. Reconozco mi error, me dejé llevar por mis emociones cuando Alexa llegó a informar a mi despacho ―respondió Aura tomando asiento nuevamente.

―Por favor Aura, no tienes que disculparte por tener emociones. Casi todos los presentes somos padres y probablemente ninguno de nosotros se hubiera contenido en tu situación, es más, personalmente creo que habría ido a la Tierra a buscar a ese bastardo apenas nos enteramos de su ubicación, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión del consejo ―dijo una mujer de tez pálida, ojos verdes y cabello negro con reflejos violeta. Llevaba un vestido largo y ajustado color violeta, con el diseño de un dragón negro estampado.

―Pues todos sabemos que Aura siempre ha sido más razonable que tú Krada. Ella estuvo dispuesta a respetarnos hasta el final ―comentó Ordell secamente. Él había apoyado la decisión de no buscar a Aitor años atrás.

―Como si Aitor no hubiera avanzado en sus planificaciones en todo este tiempo ―replicó Krada en tono de reproche―. Ustedes sólo apoyaron la decisión de no buscarlo para evitar un conflicto y mantenerlo lejos de lo que busca, pero sabemos que ha estado moviéndose a través del universo haciendo quien sabe qué ―Abrió sus manos y sus brazos exasperada―. Es obvio que planea algo, sino no habría intentado asesinar a esa niña después de tantos años ―Ella sí había votado a favor de buscar a Aitor años atrás.

―¡Basta! ―interrumpió una anciana de expresión seria y ojos azules, tenía el cabello largo y blanco como la nieve, llevaba una capa de color azul encima que sólo dejaba a la vista unas botas largas de color blanco―. Las decisiones del pasado no pueden cambiarse ―Levantó su dedo índice―, lo importante es determinar qué haremos a partir de ahora ―Recorrió los rostros de todos los presentes y se detuvo en Aura―. Personalmente creo que Alexa Kilsteng nos ha dado una lección a todos, es la única que tuvo las agallas y la inteligencia para acercarse a ese hombre sin ser descubierta. Cometió un error al tomar decisiones por su cuenta, pero el mayor error lo cometió Aura al presentarse allí sin cuidado.

―Así es, tal como dice Kyla yo cometí el mayor error y estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias ―dijo Aura seriamente.

―Espera niña, aún no he terminado ―El rostro de la anciana se suavizó―. Tú cometiste el principal error, pero también somos culpables de ello. Si hubiéramos buscado a Aitor en aquella ocasión, habrías encontrado a tu pequeña hace años. Gracias a nosotros tu ansiedad por saber acerca de ella y buscarla creció hasta el punto en que no pudiste controlarlo, es normal ―Se encogió de hombros―. Como dice Krada, no tienes que disculparte por tener emociones ―finalizó la anciana. Ella también se había opuesto a buscar a Aitor en aquella ocasión.

―Bien, ¿alguien más tiene algo que comentar antes de discutir el curso de acción? ―preguntó Guillian mirando a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

―Yo soy en parte culpable por enviar a la chica Kilsteng a ese lugar. Los otros novatos estaban algo asustados por tener que acercarse al lugar donde residía Aitor y ella me pareció adecuada para la misión, su desempeño siempre fue sobresaliente y no pensé que fuera a abandonar una misión por motivos personales ―dijo un hombre vestido con el mismo uniforme que llevaba Alexa. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y corto, su rostro tenía una forma más bien cuadrada y sus ojos grises dejaban ver la culpa que sentía.

―Cierto, todo esto ocurrió dentro de lo que sería la primera exploración en solitario de Alexa. Pero no debes culparte de nada Pell ―dijo Aera haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano―, algo me dice que esta chica planeaba ir a la Tierra para averiguar algo acerca de su hermana a toda costa.

―Bien, ¿alguien más? ―repitió Guillian.

―Hemos escuchado los antecedentes por parte de Aura, pero ahora quiero escuchar su opinión como líder del consejo ¿qué propones? ―preguntó Krada.

Todos fijaron sus ojos en Aura quien sólo miraba el líquido de la fuente de cristal en actitud pensativa. Finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía ser suave sólo porque se tratara de su hija por muy doloroso que resultara.

―Propongo que Alexa Kilsteng sea sometida a un juicio militar como todo soldado que abandona una misión y pone en peligro a inocentes ―Volvió a mirar al frente―. En aquel juicio serán considerados todos los antecedentes, incluida la valiosa información que ha obtenido acerca del criminal Aitor Kilsteng.

―¿Qué información? ―preguntó Pell.

―Por lo que pude comprobar, él abandona la Tierra cada cierto tiempo, así que es evidente que ha jugado entre las sombras durante años y no sabemos cuándo pueda decidir actuar ―Aura frunció el ceño al reponder―. Creo que fuimos demasiado ingenuos al creer que él se quedaría allí a esconderse sin dar problemas, debimos ir tras él apenas nos enteramos de su paradero. Si desean sancionarme por ir sin consultarlo están en su derecho, asumiré las consecuencias, pero no me arrepiento. Según los recuerdos de su hija, él siempre se marcha por largos periodos así que no tuve que ver en eso. Aunque tengo claro que de haber combatido muchos inocentes habrían muerto y la seguridad de Asgard también se habría visto comprometida si él me vencía.

―¿Qué propones con él? ―preguntó Ordell.

―Por lo pronto, creo que la fuerza militar debe comenzar con una operación de inteligencia para determinar sus planes y eliminarlo de una vez ―respondió Aura con firmeza.

―¡Vaya! Tus chicos sí que la tienen difícil Aura. Estás dispuesta a seguir las reglas a toda costa, pero bueno, supongo que por eso los demás confiamos en tus decisiones. Jajajaja ―dijo Guillian con su buen humor usual.

―Es cierto, otro no podría ocupar tu puesto y ser tan correcto al punto de castigar así a su propia hija ―comentó Ordell. Ser sometido a un juicio militar era una de las mayores deshonras a las que podía enfrentarse un soldado.

―Jejeje. Aura siempre ha sido así, por eso todos tenemos claro que nadie está por sobre la ley ―añadió Krada.

―Muy bien. ¿Alguien apoya la idea de sancionar a nuestra líder y Comandante en Jefe? ―preguntó Kyla.

Nadie levantó su mano. Aura los miró a todos, incrédula. Ella había faltado a su confianza al actuar tan impulsivamente e ir tras de su hermano, lo más lógico es que quisieran sancionarla.

―¿Por qué esa cara? ―preguntó algo divertida una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos color vino, llevaba el uniforme militar pero su capa era de color verde oscuro―. Como ya se dijo, errar es humano. Además, todos los presentes somos responsables de los acontecimientos de alguna manera. Tal como dijiste, fuimos muy ingenuos al creer que Aitor se quedaría tranquilo en aquel planeta y decidimos investigarlo desde lejos en vez de ordenar un operativo para apresarlo ―Bajó la mirada algo avergonzada―. Casi todos los presentes somos padres, pero sólo unos pocos entre nosotros fueron capaces de empatizar con tu dolor ―Levantó la vista nuevamente para mirarla directamente a los ojos―, tu actitud reciente es lo que todos habríamos hecho en tu lugar. Y creo que muchos de los presentes te debemos una disculpa… sé que no cambia las cosas, pero te pido que me perdones por mi falta de empatía Aura.

La mujer se puso de pie y se inclinó en dirección a Aura en posición de perdón. Acto seguido Ordell, Kyla, Pell y otros doce miembros del consejo imitaron a su compañera. Todos se arrepentían de que su temor los impulsara a tomar aquella decisión en el pasado.

―Está bien. Todos tomen asiento. Esto no es necesario ―comentó Aura haciendo sacudiendo ligeramente una mano y mirando a un lado, sin querer reconocer la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron, era la forma que tenía Aura de aceptar sus disculpas.

―Bien. Entonces está decidido, no te sancionaremos, pero tampoco te acostumbres. Es sólo por esta vez ―comentó la misma mujer que inició las disculpas.

―Je. De acuerdo Asako, lo tendré en mente ―dijo Aura sonriéndole a la mujer.

―Perfecto, entonces no se sancionará a Aura. Prosigamos, ¿quiénes apoyan la propuesta del juicio para la chica? ―preguntó Krada.

Esta vez la decisión fue unánime. Todos apoyaron la idea del juicio, aunque no estuvieran personalmente de acuerdo. Era un asunto de mantener el orden y la imagen del consejo, además de resguardar a la chica de posibles ataques personales por parte de otros soldados que podían percibir la decisión como favoritismo. Si la perdonaban, los demás usarían su caso para defenderse si ocurría algo similar en el futuro y acusarían que los familiares de los miembros del consejo tenían privilegios por sobre los demás ciudadanos.

―Perfecto, los miembros de las fuerzas armadas se encargarán de organizar un juicio público y decidir el futuro de la chica con base en los antecedentes entregados ―concluyó Krada.

―Bien, respecto a la propuesta de la operación de inteligencia para determinar los planes de Aitor Kilsteng. ¿La fuerza militar cuenta con el apoyo del consejo? ―preguntó Aura.

La decisión fue unánime nuevamente.

―Perfecto. Entonces, todo decidido. ¿Algún otro tema que tratar? ―preguntó Guillian.

―¿Qué pasará con la pequeña y la familia terrestre de Aitor? ―preguntó un anciano sentado a la derecha de Kyla. El hombre tenía unos ojos verdes que dejaban ver una mirada inteligente y tranquila, llevaba unas gafas pequeñas sobre la nariz. Tenía cabello corto y gris, con una barba gris muy corta y ordenada. Vestía una capa blanca que dejaba ver unas botas de color azul.

―Eso… también es delicado Roen ―respondió Aura mirando al anciano.

―Bueno, propongo que las decisiones respecto a la pequeña y la familia de Aitor sean tomadas exclusivamente por el clan Kilsteng sin necesidad de informar al consejo o milicia al respecto, incluso si eso implica viajes frecuentes a la Tierra. Las niñas y esa mujer no tienen culpa de las acciones de ese hombre y pasan a ser un asunto netamente familiar. Me parece que no podrán manejarlo de manera adecuada si tienen que solicitar permiso cada vez que quieran visitarlas para saber de ellas o si desean traerlas aquí ―dijo Roen.

―Opino igual. ¿Alguien se opone a la propuesta de Roen? ―preguntó Krada.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Aura estaría directamente involucrada en el asunto y todos confiaban en su juicio, además Aera también estaría involucrada y sería capaz de contener a su hermana si algo llegaba a afectar su buen juicio.

―Se los agradezco mucho ―dijo Aura haciendo una pequeña reverencia―. Esos eran los temas que deseaba tratar en esta reunión extraordinaria. ¿Alguien tiene algún tema que tratar aprovechando que estamos aquí? ―preguntó para finalizar la sesión.

Todos se miraron y nadie dijo palabra. Entonces Aura se puso de pie.

―Bien. Si no hay nada más que decir doy esta sesión por finalizada. Muchas gracias a todos por su presencia y apoyo. Pueden retirarse ―dijo Aura.

Los miembros del consejo comenzaron a levantarse y dedicar palabras de apoyo a su líder antes de desaparecer. Finalmente quedaron sólo 5 personas en el salón: Pell, Asako, Krada, Aera y Aura.

―Comenzaré inmediatamente a organizar el juicio Comandante ―dijo Pell, era el Comandante a cargo de las Tropas de Exploración.

―Supongo que tendré que ayudarte con eso, la Guardia Civil también está involucrada de alguna manera ―dijo Aera, quien comandaba la Guardia Civil, encargados del orden interno y protección de los ciudadanos.

―Informaré a todos en la división para que estén atentos en lo referente a Aitor Kilsteng, todos deberán aportar a la investigación ―dijo Asako, Comandante a cargo de las Tropas de Defensa. Dicha división se encargaba de vigilar puntos estratégicos del planeta, sus colonias y alrededores. Sus miembros eran entrenados como vigías y hábiles soldados, eran la primera línea de defensa ante cualquier ataque.

―Las Tropas de Asalto también quedarán al tanto de la situación ―añadió Krada, quien era comandante de aquella división. Las Tropas de Asalto eran la fuerza de ataque, todos los soldados de aquella división eran verdaderas armas humanas.

―Se los agradezco a los tres. Y Krada, lo siento por interrumpir tus vacaciones ―dijo Aura.

―No hay problema, tampoco es que estuviera muy ocupada ―respondió Krada, restándole importancia.

―Bien, regresaré al cuartel. Alexa sólo debe seguir el protocolo de cualquier soldado que será enjuiciado. Ha conseguido información valiosa así que no creo que la resolución vaya a ser muy severa, tienen que estar tranquilas. Te avisaré de los antecedentes Aera ―dijo Pell. Hizo una venia para luego desaparecer igual que los demás.

―Pell tiene razón. Debes estar tranquila y orgullosa de la valía de tu hija. También regresaré al trabajo, nos vemos luego ―dijo Asako. Hizo el mismo gesto que Pell y desapareció.

―Bueno, ya casi es hora de comer. ¿Las hermanitas Kilsteng me harán el honor de acompañarme como en los viejos tiempos? ―preguntó Krada sonriente.

―¡Claro! Aura aún tiene que contar los detalles acerca de la pequeña ―dijo Aera abrazando a su hermana por lo hombros.

―Se me olvidaba que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, supongo que si podemos comer algo ―dijo Aura sonriendo ampliamente.

―Bien, las llevaré a un lugar espectacular. Ya verán ―dijo Krada extendiendo su mano frente a las hermanas.

Aura tomó la mano de Krada y las tres desaparecieron al instante, dejando el salón vacío.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

Aitor Kilsteng entró en el edificio cruzando una puerta automática. El vestíbulo era muy sencillo, paredes y techo blancos, baldosas grises en el piso y ninguna ventana, la iluminación provenía de luces blancas incrustadas en el techo.

―Señor Aitor. Regresó antes de lo esperado ―lo saludó un hombre que llevaba una armadura de combate gris.

―Tuve que volver antes de tiempo Rick. Pero creo que esta vez me quedaré, le envié un saludo a mi querida hermana a ver si por fin se atreve a moverse. Jajajaja ―respondió Aitor al saludo.

―¿Saludo?

―Resulta que el tarado de Akira sí escondió a la chica en ese planeta. Y ¿a qué no adivinas? ―Sonrió ampliamente―. Mi sobrina resultó ser compañera de clases de mi hija. Jajajajaja todo salió demasiado fácil al final, nadie en ese lugar es rival para mí. Aura debe estar retorciéndose de dolor y culpa ―dijo alegremente Aitor.

―Veo que está de muy buen humor señor Aitor ―comentó Rick aliviado, cuando llegaba de mal humor hacía que los días de todos fueran un infierno.

―Así es, Rick. Me siento de maravilla. Tuve que salir en medio de la noche de ese lugar para evitar a mi hermana por si le ocurría aparecer así que iré a descansar. No me despiertes a menos que ocurra algo urgente ―dijo el hombre cruzado una puerta automática a la derecha de la habitación.

Caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto blanco sin ventanas que sólo tenía una cama en el centro. Dio un pequeño salto y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Su vida era maravillosa en ese minuto.

Todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, casarse hace tantos años para tener un lugar dónde ir y esconderse en aquel planeta primitivo por fin demostraba su utilidad. Estando allí tuvo libertad y tiempo suficiente para moverse en las sombras sin que nadie saliera a su paso, salvo esos exploradores debiluchos que enviaron para recopilar información. Además, fuera de todo pronóstico tener a esa niña también había resultado útil, no era digna de ser considerada su heredera porque no había podido moldearla apropiadamente, pero al menos fue suficiente para encontrar a esa chiquilla y utilizarla para que el odio de Aura hacia él aumentara, y de paso eliminar a una potencial amenaza. Esa chica algún día crecería y siempre estaba el riesgo de que supiera de su origen, aún le faltaba eliminar a los otros herederos del clan, pero eso podía esperar, seguían siendo jóvenes e inexpertos, no había problema en dejarlos vivir unos cuantos meses más.

―Je, y esa chica Alexa se encargó de llevar el mensaje. Jajajajaja. No podría ser mejor ―Lo pensó unos segundos―. Aunque pude quedarme y ver la expresión de Aura, eso pudo hacerlo aún mejor ―Volvió a sonreír complacido consigo mismo―. Nah, tranquilo Aitor, tranquilo, si la enfrentabas de seguro ganabas, pero aún te faltan preparaciones antes de conseguir la llave y convertirte en el Dios de este universo. Duerme hombre, buen trabajo ―se dijo a sí mismo de forma complaciente.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Izumo, Bosque_**

Los chicos estaban sentados a orillas del río, Alexa les explicaba lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

―En conclusión, regresaremos todos a Tokio y te quedarás aquí hasta que su madre solucione las cosas en su mundo ―dijo Mei.

―Bueno, la verdad mamá no dijo qué día de la semana Annie tiene volver a la escuela. Jijijijiji ―dijo Alexa con una sonrisa pícara.

― ¿Eh? ¿Entonces no regresaremos a Tokio? ―Anna miró a su hermana arqueando una ceja. Siempre estaba cambiando de planes.

―Claro que no. Tu conversación con Reiko puede esperar, comenzarás tu entrenamiento mientras me acompañas a ver algunos de los portales que debía investigar ―respondió Alexa.

―¡¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a recorrer el país en menos de 5 días?! ―exclamó Anna incrédula por la propuesta de la joven.

―Alexa-san, ya viste que nos tomó muchas horas llegar hasta aquí. Es imposible que puedas recorrer mucho en tan poco tiempo ―comentó Manta.

―JE ―Alexa sonrió de forma soberbia―. Eso fue sólo porque no podía usar mis poderes para mantenerme en bajo perfil a causa de mi tío, pero ahora que no está tengo toda la libertad del mundo para usarlos.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Construir un avión? ―se mofó Anna, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y arqueando una ceja.

―Podrías tener una mente un poco más abierta y confiar en mí ¿no crees? ―le reprochó Alexa con cara de pocos amigos.

―Pues te recuerdo que comenzamos a hablar hace sólo tres días y ya me has confesado por lo menos dos grandes mentiras, además de poner tu vida en peligro innecesariamente y un plan fallido que pudo costarle la vida a muchos inocentes ―replicó Anna mirándola con desdén.

―¡Si no fuera por mí ahora mismo estarías muerta! ―exclamó Alexa poniéndose de pie, con los ojos blancos y apuntando a su hermana menor con el dedo.

―Jejeje. Alexa, porque no nos dices que estás planeando ―interrumpió Mei rápidamente para evitar la réplica de Anna.

―Ejem. Sólo pongan atención ―dijo Alexa poniéndose de pie y alejándose algunos metros de ellos.

Todos la observaron con atención. Hasta ese momento la chica no había mostrado ninguna de sus habilidades, salvo el reishi y la habilidad de vigilancia que había utilizado sobre Anna.

La joven separó sus pies a la altura de sus hombros, empuñó sus manos y flexionó los codos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía. Los chicos vieron como su aura comenzaba a ser visible como una delgada lámina de luz bordeando su figura. Poco a poco su poder comenzó a elevarse, creando pequeñas ráfagas de viento alrededor. De pronto abrió los ojos y su poder explotó de golpe enviando ráfagas de viento en todas direcciones, su energía se desbordaba desde su cuerpo, los chicos eran empujados por el enorme poder la joven.

Su energía seguía aumentando y comenzó a elevarse en el aire a la vez que soltaba un grito que denotaba su esfuerzo. Las ráfagas de viento se volvieron imposibles de soportar, ninguno de los chicos pudo mantener su posición ni mirar lo que ocurría ya que fueron arrastrados con fuerza en dirección contraria. Anna invocó a sus shikigamis e hizo que enterraran sus garras en la tierra para utilizarlos a modo de escudo hasta que todo pasara, pero los demonios también comenzaron a ser arrastrados en dirección contraria.

―¡ALEXAAAAAAAAAA! ¡TERMINA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA! ―vociferó Anna entre molesta y asustada.

Todo se detuvo de golpe, los chicos cayeron al piso, suspiraron de alivio y comenzaron a erguirse nuevamente. Cuando levantaron la vista, justo debajo de Alexa había un gran dragón tornasol de ojos carmesí.

Todos observaron con la boca abierta a más no poder a la bestia que se encontraba frente a ellos.

―Bien, ¿qué decías hermanita? ―preguntó Alexa, mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa al final.

―¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Tú…? ―balbuceaba Anna, sin saber muy bien qué preguntar.

―¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó Alexa divertida por su reacción acercando su oreja derecha a la chica.

―¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ―exclamó finalmente la aludida.

―Pues es un dragón, ¿qué no ves? Baaaka ―respondió Alexa apoyando su antebrazo en la cabeza del animal e imitando el acento de Anna al decir la última palabra.

―¡YA SÉ QUE ES UN DRAGÓN! ¡LO QUIERO SABER ES CÓMO LO TRAJISTE AQUÍ! ―vociferó Anna enfadada por la burla.

―Las emociones negativas no son lo único que puedes materializar Annie. Por eso te dije que no has recibido el entrenamiento adecuado, pero eso cambiará ahora ―explicó Alexa con expresión animada.

―¡Es muy lindoooo! ―exclamó Mei acercándose al animal para acariciarlo.

―Pues me alegro de que tu materializaras onis y no dragones Anna-chan. Jijijiji ―comentó Yoh algo nervioso, recordando el momento en que conoció a su prometida.

―A mí también ―dijo Anna con una sonrisa torcida, pensando en lo que pudo pasar si hubieran aparecido dragones en vez de onis.

―Bueno, suban de una vez. Hay espacio suficiente para todos. No tengan miedo, este chico no muerde ―los animó Alexa, haciendo señas para que se acercaran y dando palmaditas en la cabeza del dragón.

Mei obedeció al instante, los demás se quedaron mirando algo pensativos.

―Bueno, yo quedé de ayudar a Yohmei-sensei con el entrenamiento de Tamao. Así que les avisaré a todos que se van de paseo ―dijo Ryu para luego alejarse del lugar.

―Vaya excusa para huir ―comentó Manta.

―¡Vamos Anna! ¡Ven aquí! ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo?! ―exclamó Mei apareciendo detrás de Alexa, con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que el orgullo de su amiga la haría subir de inmediato ante un comentario así.

―¡Awwww! Que ternura, mi hermanita tiene miedo ―dijo Alexa, en un acto de complicidad con Mei.

―¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡NO LE TEMO A TU ESTÚPIDO DRAGÓN! ―bramó Anna avanzando a paso firme para subir.

―¡Hey! ¡No hieras sus sentimientos! ―la regañó Alexa frunciendo el ceño.

Anna miró al dragón quien la miró de vuelta con los ojos vidriosos y haciendo sonidos que parecían sollozos.

―¡Anna, discúlpate! ―la regañó Mei con la misma actitud de Alexa.

―¿Eh? ―Miró atónita al animal―. Esto… ―¿De verdad tenía que disculparse? Miró a Alexa y supo que sí―. Lo siento, sólo me molesté con Alexa, no quise decir eso. Claro que no eres estúpido ―se disculpó finalmente, acariciando la cabeza de la bestia. ¿De qué emoción estaba hecho ese dragón?

El dragón pareció consolarse después de unos minutos y volvió a su actitud normal, permitiendo que Anna subiera a su espalda con las chicas.

―Vamos, chicos. No perdamos más tiempo ―dijo Alexa dirigiéndose a Yoh y Manta.

Los chicos se miraron y se rieron nerviosos, luego se acercaron y subieron.

Entre las alas del animal había una especie de montura que servía para llevar a varias personas a la vez, como una especie de cesta de cuero, en la porción anterior, justo detrás del cuello del dragón, había una hendidura del mismo color que el cuerpo de la bestia. Alexa sacó la espada que Anna había mirado con desdén la noche anterior y acercó la punta a la hendidura sin tocarla. La espada reaccionó a la energía y cambió de forma hasta alargarse e insertarse en aquel sitio. El mango de la espada adoptó una forma circular y Alexa puso su mano justo en el centro.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Mei.

―Vamos a Aomori. Al lugar que describió el Sr. Kyoyama ―respondió Alexa.

―¡¿AOMORI?! ―exclamaron todos los demás.

―¡¿Tienes idea de lo lejos que estamos?! ―preguntó Anna irritada.

―Annie, ¿podrías dejar de dudar de mi persona? Sólo sujétate y cierra la boca ¿quieres? ―comentó Alexa algo molesta por la insistencia de su hermana en poner límites.

Anna iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por el movimiento que hizo el dragón al extender sus alas. El animal aleteó con fuerza y en unos segundos estuvo en el cielo, quedó suspendido allí un minuto. Alexa se volteó a mirar a sus pasajeros, habían quedado pegados a la montura y bastante despeinados.

―Bien, ahora iremos de frente así que sujetense fuerte. ¿De acuerdo? ―dijo la chica mirando al frente nuevamente.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para acomodarse cuando fueron empujados nuevamente por la fuerza del animal. La única que no se veía afectada era Alexa que permanecía de firme frente a su espada.

―Traten de mantener una posición baja, será así sólo mientras ganamos velocidad. Luego será más tranquilo ―dijo Alexa.

Y así fue, al cabo de unos minutos todos pudieron moverse con libertad.

―Woooow. Esto es precioso ―dijo Mei con ojos brillantes, al asomarse por la derecha de Alexa y ver el paisaje que se extendía bajo sus pies.

Los demás la imitaron y adoptaron la misma expresión de la chica. Alexa los miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ella también recordaba la primera vez voló así. Tenía 7 años, en aquella ocasión su madre los llevó a ella y a sus hermanos de viaje, recordó como recorrieron la ruta más larga para llegar a su destino sólo para que pudieran ver la gran variedad de paisajes que había en el camino.

Seguía sonriendo, pero su mirada se tornó algo triste. Habían planeado repetir el viaje aquel año, cuando su padre regresara, pero su tío se adelantó y se llevó a la pequeña antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Anna, quien la observaba atentamente.

―No, no es nada ―respondió Alexa.

―¿De qué está hecho el dragón? ―preguntó Anna, cambiando de tema. No quiso insistir en la expresión de la joven.

―¿Te refieres a qué emoción utilicé para materializarlo? Pues, usé el sentimiento más fuerte del universo Annie: Amor ―respondió Alexa.

―¿Amor? ―Anna pestañeó incrédula.

―Claro, ¿nunca pensaste en que si puedes usar odio también puedes usar amor? ―respondió Alexa arqueando una ceja.

―La verdad nunca lo había pensado ―reconoció Anna pensativa.

―Cuando no tienes control sobre el reishi es fácil percibir las emociones negativas, sobre todo si guardas rencor en tu corazón ―añadió Alexa. Sabía que la infancia de su hermana no había sido fácil.

Anna guardó silencio. De seguro Alexa había revisado sus recuerdos en algún momento y vio lo que ocurría por la falta de control que de sus poderes y cómo odiaba a todas las personas en aquel entonces.

―Alexa-san, ¿cuánto crees que tardaremos en llegar? ―preguntó Manta.

―Pues, supongo que será poco más de una hora ―respondió la joven.

―¿Tan rápido? De verdad es increíble ―comentó Yoh.

―Sí, sus medios de transporte de verdad son muy lentos y no ayudan al medio ambiente del planeta. Es muy difícil respirar en las ciudades terrestres ―dijo Alexa.

―¿Qué usan allá? ―preguntó Mei.

―Bueno, la mayoría de los adultos sabe teletransportarse así que no hay mucho problema para llegar a cualquier sitio. También se usan portales y métodos similares a este, como invocaciones de algún animal que pueda servir de transporte o simplemente volar por tu cuenta ―respondió Alexa.

―¿Volar por tu cuenta? ―preguntó Anna.

Alexa sonrió, estaba esperando para abordar el tema. Se acercó a la cabeza del dragón y le indicó que continuara el vuelo como estaba planeado, la bestia rugió en señal de entendimiento. Acto seguido Alexa elevó su poder y dio un salto para volar sin problemas junto al dragón.

―A esto me refería Annie. Y esta será tu lección el día de hoy.

Los chicos se la quedaron mirando con los ojos y boca abiertos a más no poder. Anna salió del shock cuando sintió que su hermana la tomaba firmemente de la ropa mientras permanecía en el aire.

―¿Qué haces?

―Te enseño a volar ―respondió la aludida con una sonrisa traviesa.

Apenas terminó sus palabras lanzó a Anna dragón abajo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

―ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ―vociferaron todos los demás acercándose a los bordes para ver a la chica. Escucharon su grito alejándose a medida que caía.

―AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Alexa se apresuró a volar en picada junto a ella para ver su cara de terror y explicarle qué debía hacer.

―JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Nunca me olvidaré de tu expresión ―reía la joven a carcajadas.

―¡ERES LA PEOR HERMANA DEL UNIVERSOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ―vociferó Anna enfurecida.

―JAJAJAJAJA. ¿Tú crees? Bueno, la filosofía asgardiana dice que aprendes más rápido en situaciones extremas. Así que o vuelas o te mueres.

―¡PERO NO PUEDO VOLAAAAAR!

―Claro que puedes, es sólo que no lo has intentado. Vamos, demuestra que deseas vivir. Concentra tu energía, lo que ustedes llaman furyoku, déjalo salir ―dijo Alexa.

―¡No puedo concentrarme así! ―alegó Anna. Su expresión había cambiado a una furiosa.

―Pues entonces vas a morir porque yo no te salvaré ―respondió Alexa cruzando los brazos y mirando en dirección contraria a la chica.

Anna comenzó a angustiarse, de verdad estaba perdida si no intentaba algo. Aunque invocara a sus shikigamis antes de caer quedaría hecha polvo a causa de la velocidad así que no tenía más alternativa que seguir las instrucciones de su hermana. Cerró los ojos y liberó toda la energía posible.

―Bien, ahora debes hacer que fluya de forma pareja en todo tu cuerpo. Cuando lo consigas debes dirigirla hacia las zonas de tu cuerpo que vayan en contra de la fuerza de gravedad.

Anna hizo lo indicado y logró detener la caída. Abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviada, pero al hacer ese gesto comenzó a caer nuevamente.

―¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

―¡No te desconcentreeeeees! ―le gritó Alexa hacia abajo, ella permanecía suspendida en el aire a la altura dónde Anna pudo detener la caída.

― _Vamos Anna concéntrate, concéntrate_ ―se animó a sí misma en sus pensamientos.

Lo consiguió nuevamente, pero esta vez procuró no hacer movimiento alguno para no perder la concentración. Alexa bajó hasta quedar a su lado, y le sonrió con todos sus dientes mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

―¡Genial! Ahora debemos volver arriba, los chicos ya nos llevan gran ventaja así que tenemos que darnos prisa. Trata de quedar de pie en el aire ―indicó la joven.

― _Es muy difícil_ ―pensó Anna. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse en la posición boca abajo en la que había caído, no podía pensar en moverse.

―Lo sé, es difícil la primera vez. Sólo concéntrate, se trata de llevar tu flujo de energía en la dirección adecuada ―dijo Alexa.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Aomori, Bosque_**

El dragón de Alexa aterrizó en el claro de un bosque y se echó en posición de descanso después de que los chicos bajaron. No había nada de especial en el lugar salvo una gran piedra labrada rodeada por la hierba y algunas plantas silvestres.

―¿Creen que Anna esté bien? ―preguntó Mei preocupada.

―Alexa fue tras ella después de lanzarla, debe estar bien Mei ―dijo Yoh tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

―Hasta ahora pensaba que Alexa era una hermana preocupada y responsable, pero después de eso no sé qué pensar jejeje ―comentó Manta.

―Tranquilos, ella no lastimaría a Anna. Sólo quiere que se vuelva más fuerte, su madre le pidió que entrenara con Anna-chan así que eso es lo que está haciendo. Es como los entrenamientos infernales que Anna hace para mí, quizás lo lleva en la sangre jijiji ―dijo Yoh.

―Jejeje tienes razón, si ella es su hermana mayor debe tener métodos más brutales que los de Anna ―dijo Manta sintiendo un escalofrío repentino en todo el cuerpo.

―¿Entrenamiento infernal? ―preguntó Mei sin entender de lo que hablaban.

―Larga historia ―respondieron Yoh y Manta al unísono.

Fueron interrumpidos por el dragón que pareció dar un alarido de alegría. Alexa había aparecido junto al animal cargando a Anna en la espalda. La mayor de las hermanas acarició a la bestia en la cabeza para luego sentar con cuidado a su hermana menor junto al animal, la chica estaba dormida.

―¡Anna! ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Mei al ver a la chica.

―Annie se agotó un poco, sólo necesita reponer energías. Debería despertar en unos minutos ―respondió Alexa.

La joven acarició la cabeza de su hermana menor con cariño y acto seguido se dirigió a la piedra que se encontraba en el lugar.

―¿Tu misión era inspeccionar estas piedras? ―le preguntó Yoh.

―Correcto. Al parecer este es el lugar desde el cual cruzó Anna el día que nos enteramos de que seguía viva ―comentó Alexa―. Veremos si aún sigue activa ―dijo sacando un pequeño cubo de su cinturón.

Dejó el objeto en el piso, justo frente a la piedra, y presionó un botón en el centro. Pequeñas líneas metálicas salieron del objeto, simulando ramas que crecían cada vez más y se entrelazaban entre sí hasta formar un pilar de aproximadamente 1 metro de altura. Una vez formada la estructura, una nueva rama creció y se conectó con la piedra, ante el contacto la rama comenzó a expandirse y recorrer cada recodo de la piedra tomando una forma líquida.

Alexa se acercó al pilar y dijo unas palabras en un idioma que los demás no comprendieron, al instante el líquido comenzó a brillar con un tenue parpadeo.

―¿Para qué es ese aparato? ―preguntó Manta mirando la escena con curiosidad.

―¿Eh? Es para verificar si aún está activa. Es un líquido especial cargado con energía que determinará si el núcleo de la puerta sigue vivo, de ser así el pilar se tornará de color verde. Si está vivo quiere decir que si alguien reúne el poder suficiente puede usarlo para viajar a nuestro mundo. También sirve para determinar si está dañado o necesita más energía de la normal para activarse ―explicó Alexa.

―Ustedes parecen tener una tecnología muy avanzada ―comentó Mei.

―Pues, en algún momento estuvimos en las mismas condiciones que la Tierra, pero nuestra civilización es mucho más antigua que la de ustedes y los humanos de Asgard han conseguido sacarle provecho a sus habilidades como especie, eso ha permitido que cualquiera pueda desarrollar habilidades que en la Tierra se consideran especiales ―dijo Alexa.

El pilar se tornó de color verde y el líquido que rodeaba a la piedra comenzó a volver a su lugar de origen. Una especie de pantalla se proyectó sobre el pilar.

―¡Lo sabía! ―exclamó Alexa―. Esta puerta fue utilizada por última vez hace 5 años.

―¿Quieres decir que esto confirma que fui yo quien lo utilizó en aquella ocasión? ―preguntó Anna acercándose a ellos.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor Anna-chan? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada ―respondió aún un poco molesta.

―Puedes verlo ahora mismo Annie ―dijo Alexa tocando la pantalla.

Todos se acercaron con curiosidad. Se proyectó una grabación dónde se veía a una Anna de 10 años discutiendo con un espíritu y este le insistía para que tocara el centro de la piedra, la vieron cruzar siendo arrastrada por el espíritu y minutos después volver a través del mismo cristal, era evidente que la niña se había esforzado mucho para cruzar de vuelta y por lo mismo cayó de cabeza y se golpeó contra la piedra.

―Entonces… eso fue… ―susurró Anna.

La itako comenzó a caminar hacia la piedra y tocó sus bordes cerrando los ojos. Entonces recordó cómo había subido hasta allí y bajó al sentir sus rodillas húmedas, cómo se había sentido al ver ese cristal formarse frente a ella y al hombre que había visto al cruzar.

―Ya veo… entonces esos eran los espíritus que mencionó Akira ―dijo Anna.

―Así es ―Asintió Alexa―. Esos eran los espíritus de la Señorita Kala, quien estuvo al servicio de la familia hasta que ese sujeto le quitó la vida ―dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

Entonces la joven presionó y botón en el centro de aquel pilar, inmediatamente la proyección cambió por un mapa del mundo con algunos puntos luminosos de color blanco.

―Fue bueno que llamaras al Sr. Akira, una vez que encuentras uno de estos puedes tener la ubicación exacta de todos los demás. No te dice si están activos o no, pero te dice dónde buscar ―explicó Alexa.

―Entonces esos puntos son la ubicación de los otros ―dijo Manta.

―Sólo hay uno más en Japón ―comentó Yoh.

―Que mal, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera algunos más por aquí ―dijo Alexa desanimada. Al parecer no podría enmendar parte de su error quedándose cerca.

―Al menos sabes la ubicación, eso es algo ―dijo Mei, tratando de animarla.

―Bueno, llaman a este lugar Aomori ―dijo Alexa tocando el punto en el cual se encontraban. Dijo algunas palabras en su idioma y unas letras aparecieron bajo el punto que se tornó de color verde.

Alexa tocó el otro punto que se encontraba en territorio japonés. La imagen se amplió, pero no había nombres ni nada que diera una idea del lugar dónde se encontraba, salvo datos geográficos del sector.

―¿Tienen alguna pista de dónde es eso?

―Pues, por la ubicación pareciera ser algún lugar cerca de Kioto ―dijo Manta pensativo.

―Así parece ―dijo Anna en la misma actitud.

―Bueno, eso es algo. Bien, regresemos a casa de los Asakura. Necesitaré un mapa para actualizar el mío con los nombres que dan a sus ciudades ―comentó Alexa. Pronunció unas palabras y el pilar se convirtió de nuevo en un cubo pequeño.

Tomó el objeto y se dirigió hasta el dragón que esperaba allí en posición de descanso. Acarició la cabeza del animal y le agradeció por su servicio con una sonrisa amable. La bestia rugió de gusto y se desvaneció.

―¡Espera un minuto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste desaparecer? ―preguntó Anna extrañada.

―Sólo vinimos volando porque quería enseñarte los principios del vuelo autónomo. Ahora podemos regresar de una forma más eficiente ―respondió Alexa.

―¿Más eficiente?

La chica de cabello plateado extendió sus manos frente a ellos.

―Sólo tienen que tocar mi mano. Confíen en mi ―dijo la joven haciendo un guiño al final.

Los chicos obedecieron y de un instante a otro aparecieron en el comedor de la casa Asakura.

―¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ―exclamaron los cuatro.

―Eso es teletransporte. Es bastante útil ¿no? ―respondió la aludida―. Annie ¿crees que podrías conseguirme un mapa? Necesito ajustar el mío antes de ir por las demás puertas.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard, Comedor de la Mansión Kilsteng_**

―¿Te golpeaste la cabeza en ese lugar o qué? ―le preguntó su marido incrédulo.

Aura suspiró ―No, Luka. Sé que suena a que perdí la cabeza, pero necesito aprender ese idioma rápidamente, debo extraer la mayor cantidad de información posible de la mujer de Aitor. La única forma de hacerlo rápido es a través de Aera ―respondió Aura.

―Por favor papá, no es tan terrible si consideras el costo beneficio ―dijo Xana.

―Es que tú estás tan loco como tu tía hijo ―señaló el hombre con los párpados caídos.

―Jajajajaja. ¿Tú crees? Gracias, pero pienso que aún me falta mucho para alcanzarla, papá ―dijo el chico sintiéndose halagado.

―¡No fue un cumplido! ―exclamó el hombre con los ojos en blanco.

Aura sólo pudo reír entre dientes, Xana se parecía mucho a su hermana gemela en algunos aspectos de su personalidad.

―Mamá, entonces ¿apenas aprendas ese idioma irás a buscar a Annie y Alexa? ―dijo el chico ignorando a su padre. Le hacía mucha ilusión que su hermana menor volviera a casa.

―Sí, pero no te ilusiones tanto hijo ―respondió con voz suave―. Annie ha pasado casi toda su vida en aquel lugar, además está enamorada de ese chico Asakura, no es seguro que quiera regresar con nosotros.

Padre e hijo bajaron el tenedor que se llevaban a la boca y la miraron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

―¡¿Enamorada?! ―preguntaron la vez.

―Por favor, recuerden que ya no tiene 3 años, ya es una adolescente de 15. Y ese chico Asakura es su novio ―les reprochó la mujer, ocultando el hecho de que en realidad estaban comprometidos en matrimonio y que vivían bajo el mismo techo. No quería que su esposo e hijo fueran hasta allí para asesinar al pobre chico.

―¡No puede ser su novio si no ha hablado conmigo! ―exclamó Luka levantándose de su asiento con fuego a su alrededor.

―Cariño… ―Suspiró antes de continuar. Sabía que el tema del chico iba a ser complicado―. Hasta ahora la consideraban huérfana. Apenas se enteraron de nosotros hace un par de días.

El hombre volvió a tomar asiento notoriamente molesto. No era posible que alguien pretendiera a una de sus hijas sin siquiera presentarse ante él.

―En fin, mi hermana vendrá mañana a primera hora. Si puedo moverme, aunque sea un poco, partiré de inmediato a buscarlas a ambas ―finalizó la mujer.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Izumo, Casa Asakura_**

―Bien, creo que ya tengo la ubicación del otro en Japón. Luego revisaré los otros ―dijo Alexa comparando su mapa y el que Anna le había conseguido.

―Pero… son muchos lugares. No podrás ir a todos en tan poco tiempo ―dijo Manta.

―No, no podré ir a todos. Pero al menos puedo usar los que alcance a investigar como defensa en mi juicio y decir que estaba cumpliendo mi misión cuando me topé con él y comencé a investigarlo ―dijo Alexa.

―¿Y esa cosa no registra el momento en el cual estudiaste la puerta? ―preguntó Anna.

―No, mi hermano la averió accidentalmente antes de partir ―dijo Alexa con tono travieso.

―Jejejeje así que todo esto fue un trabajo en equipo desde el principio ―rio Manta.

Alexa se puso de pie con todo su equipo encima e hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Anna la detuvo tomando firmemente su capa.

―Iré contigo ―dijo la chica poniéndose de pie―. Yo he vivido en este mundo toda mi vida, a diferencia de ti que sólo has estudiado desde fuera. Puedo ser de mucha ayuda para ti, me salvaste la vida así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Alexa no pudo ocultar su felicidad al escuchar eso y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana menor con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes. Segundos después ambas desaparecieron de la habitación.

Aparecieron nuevamente, sobrevolando un bosque tras el Kinkaku-ji de la ciudad de Kioto. Alexa aterrizó suavemente en medio de los árboles.

―¿Por qué aquí? ―preguntó Anna.

―Sólo calculé cuáles eran las coordenadas aproximadas de la puerta y comparé con el mapa que me diste. No sabía que íbamos a aparecer aquí.

―Pues no veo ninguna piedra como en aquel lugar.

―Las puertas no siempre tienen la misma forma. Vigila que no vengan otras personas.

Alexa utilizó el mismo objeto de la vez anterior, esta vez la rama proyectada por el pilar se dirigió a la base de un árbol. Después de unos minutos tomó un color verde y Alexa revisó la información en la pantalla. La chica quedó en shock al leer el registro de aquella puerta.

―¿Por qué esa cara?

―Este fue utilizado por la madrugada ―respondió la chica con una sombra en los ojos. Presionó el botón que le permitía ver a la última persona en cruzar a través de él. No había dudas ese hombre era su tío.

―Ese es… ―dijo Anna en shock.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Lugar desconocido**_

―¡Señor Aitor! ―llamó el hombre a través de la puerta.

―Adelante Rick.

―Señor, disculpe por molestarlo. Pero es muy importante ―dijo el hombre entregándole una pantalla pequeña.

―¿Eh? ―Aitor tomó el objeto con algo de curiosidad―. Je. Así que están estudiando las puertas. Da igual Rick, no hay manera de que sepan la combinación que utilizo para venir hasta aquí ―comentó tranquilamente mientras le devolvía el objeto.

―Señor, debería ver quién lo está estudiando. No es sólo un explorador ―añadió el hombre temeroso de la reacción de su jefe al ver la imagen.

―¿Cómo dices? ―Aitor tocó la pantalla para ver el rostro de quien estudiaba el portal que tenía bajo su control―. Esa es... ―La ira comenzó a invadirlo apenas reconoció a la joven de cabello plateado y a la adolescente rubia que la acompañaba―. ¡ESA MOCOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ―rugió furioso mientras toda su energía era expulsada alrededor. El cuarto que ocupaba quedó destrozado, su sirviente pudo reaccionar antes de que reconociera a la chica y resguardarse en el pasillo.

―Se… señor, ¿qué hacemos? ―preguntó el hombre asomándose el agujero que quedó en lugar de la puerta.

―VE Y ASESÍNALAS A AMBAS. TRAERÁS SUS CADÁVERES AQUÍ. ¡VETE YAAAAAAAAAAA!

―SÍ, SEÑOR ―exclamó el hombre desapareciendo del lugar.

.

* * *

.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―preguntó Anna aún en shock.

―Vámonos de aquí. Es posible que él esté rastreando la actividad de esta puerta ―dijo Alexa mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en la pantalla para luego activar el mecanismo que devolvía el pilar a su forma de cubo―. Bien, lo bueno es que esto será de ayuda para encontrarlo. Dame la mano y regresaremos de inmediato.

Anna iba tomar la mano de su hermana cuando una daga cortó el aire entre ellas, lastimando la mano de Alexa.

―No sean maleducadas señoritas. Vine sólo para saludarlas a ustedes de parte de su tío ―dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

―Annie, corre ―ordenó Alexa seriamente―. Yo te buscaré después de acabar con él.

―¿Qué dices? No soy tan fuerte como tu pero también puedo pelear, ya no soy una bebé ―dijo Anna invocando a sus shikigamis.

Alexa miró a su hermana menor, era evidente que ella no iba a obedecer su orden por mucho que insistiera.

―Je. Está bien, pero recuerda que yo soy el soldado. Usaremos el reishi para comunicarnos y seguirás mis indicaciones.

―Aaawww. Qué conmovedor, las hermanitas Kilsteng juntas otra vez. La verdad es que están bastante bien, ya no queda nada de las niñitas que vi aquel día, creo que será muy divertido jugar con ustedes. Me ordenaron matarlas, pero el jefe nunca dijo nada acerca del proceso ―dijo el hombre lamiéndose los labios.

―Cierra la boca pervertido. Como si tuvieras oportunidad de acercarte ―dijo Alexa desenvainando su espada, que tomó la forma de gran una hoz negra.

―Esa actitud sólo me excita más, no hay nada más atractivo que una mujer que se resiste ―dijo el hombre ampliando su sonrisa torcida y adoptando una mirada enfermiza.

Alexa saltó hacia adelante agitando su hoz para hacer un corte, el hombre desapareció, dejando un gran corte el piso en su lugar.

― _Es rápido. Annie detrás de ti._

El sujeto apareció detrás de Anna lanzando 6 dagas en dirección a la chica. Zenki bloqueó el ataque y Kouki atacó con su hacha al sujeto, quien nuevamente esquivó el golpe y apareció arriba con cientos de agujas frente a él.

―Hasta aquí llegas niña

Cientos de agujas salieron disparadas en dirección a Anna, Alexa se interpuso en el ataque creando un escudo de energía. Apenas se detuvo el ataque lanzó un rayo utilizando su mano derecha, el hombre se protegió imitando el escudo de Alexa. En un segundo la joven apareció tras de él, su espada ahora se había dividido en dos hojas electrizadas, aprovechó la distracción del hombre al protegerse para golpearlo y darle una descarga eléctrica que lo paralizó.

―¡Annie!

Los shikigamis de Anna lanzaron rayos de energía a través de su boca. Dieron justo en el blanco. El hombre cayó al piso algo aturdido por el ataque. Alexa aprovechó la inmovilidad de su contrincante para atacar con un haz de energía proveniente de sus manos.

―AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ―Sólo tenía que dejarlo inconsciente y escapar.

―GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ―gritó de dolor aquel hombre.

Alexa bajó para tomar la mano de su hermana y transportarse a Izumo. Llegaron al patio central de la casa Asakura, ambas cayeron sentadas respirando agitadas. El tipo no era muy fuerte en comparación a la mayor, pero de todas formas habían pasado un buen susto. Nada les decía que su tío no venía detrás.

―Me alegro de que tenga seguidores tan débiles ―comentó Alexa aun agitada.

―No es que él haya sido débil. Es que tú eres muy fuerte ―dijo Anna. Había sentido el poder de ese sujeto y era comparable al de Yoh y Ren juntos.

―Lo dices sólo para alagarme, de verdad era débil Annie ―respondió Alexa sonriendo y dándole un toque juguetón en hombro.

―¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? ―habló Asakura Kino acercándose a ellas.

Ambas la observaron sin cambiar su posición.

―Nada grave Señora Kino ―respondió Alexa con voz animada―. Sólo estábamos en una sesión de entrenamiento.

―¡Muy bien! Pero esa no es toda la historia ¿verdad? ―dijo la anciana perspicazmente.

― _No puedes ocultarle información a mi sensei Alexa. Descubre todo de alguna manera u otra_ ―pensó Anna.

― _Jejeje. Ya veo, entonces tendré que hablar_

―Continúen su entrenamiento y ya me comentarán en la cena, le dije a su madre que las vigilaría ―dijo la anciana alejándose un poco del lugar.

―Esa es la mujer que te crio ¿verdad?

Anna asintió.

―Debemos comenzar a entrenar si no quieres conocer sus castigos ―Anna se puso de pie―. Me parece que puede ser igual de aterradora que la que te crio a ti.

Alexa suspiró. Anna aún no podía referirse a ella como madre.

―Bueno, te enseñaré algo de combate físico ―Alexa se puso de pie muy animada de repente―. Dependes mucho de tus shikigamis.

―Je. Te advierto que nunca nadie ha podido evitar uno de mis golpes ―dijo Anna con una sonrisa arrogante.

Alexa tomó el desafió de buena gana, se quitó la capa y armas de encima adoptando posición de combate.

―Pues hay una primera vez para todo, muéstrame lo que tienes niña ―hizo señas con su mano izquierda para indicarle que iniciara su ataque.

Anna saltó hacia adelante y lanzó una patada lateral con la derecha. Alexa la bloqueó con facilidad usando su antebrazo. Entonces la chica utilizó el antebrazo de su hermana como punto fijo para girar y patear con la izquierda. Esta vez Alexa sujetó firmemente su pierna izquierda para detener el ataque y lanzó a la chica con fuerza varios metros lejos de ella. Anna cayó de espaldas, rebotó en el piso, rodó y luego cayó boca abajo.

―¿Ya ves? ―preguntó muy animada observando como su hermana menor se levantaba algo adolorida.

Kino permaneció sentada en el pasillo sintiendo los movimientos de las hermanas. Era evidente que esa chica Alexa tenía mayor experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y era más fuerte que su aprendiz. Esos entrenamientos serían muy favorables para Anna.

―¿Abuela? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó su nieto acercándose a ella junto a Manta y Mei.

―Sólo vigilaba a las chicas en su entrenamiento ―respondió la anciana, sin poder ocultar lo divertida que estaba. Alexa le estaba dando una paliza a Anna―. Jajajaja. Cómo me gustaría poder ver esto.

Los chicos miraron hacia el lugar dónde estaban las chicas. Manta e Yoh quedaron impactados, sus ojos quedaron en blanco ante la impresión. La misma Anna que había pateado y abofeteado a Hao, no podía conectar un solo golpe contra su hermana mayor.

―Alexa es … ―comenzó a decir Yoh sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

―… un monstruo ―terminó Manta totalmente en shock.

―No debería ser tan sorpresivo. Ella tiene entrenamiento militar ―dijo Mei mirándolos extrañada.

―Es que tú aun no conoces a fondo a Anna ―respondió Yoh.

Manta asintió en señal de apoyo sin poder dejar de mirar. Ahora Alexa aplicaba una llave sujetando el brazo derecho de Anna contra la espalda de la chica mientras rodeaba el cuello de su hermana con su brazo izquierdo. La rubia trataba de liberarse utilizando su mano izquierda sin éxito, pateaba a Alexa como podía, pero era inútil, su rostro comenzó a tomar un color azul hasta que finalmente perdió toda expresión y se desmayó.

Entonces Alexa reaccionó y liberó la llave, sólo en ese instante recordó que entrenaba con su hermana menor y no con otro soldado.

―¿Annie? ―Le dio palmaditas en la cara―. Vamos Annie, no es para tanto… creo ―dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma―. ¿Annie? ―Comenzó a desesperarse―. _Mamá me va a matar…_ ―pensó mientras su rostro palidecía.

―Tranquila, Anna despertará en unos segundos. No es nada que no haya sufrido antes ―dijo Kino desde el pasillo.

A los pocos segundos la chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser tocándose la garganta. Alexa lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio, no habría sido gracia salvarla para matarla ella misma. Anna la sujetó de la camiseta y la acercó a su rostro.

―Eres… la peor… hermana… del universo ―murmuró aún respirando con dificultad.

Los chicos rieron con la escena, Alexa se veía muy acomplejada y se disculpaba de mil y un maneras mientras Anna le lanzaba una mirada asesina, con la respiración agitada y sin levantarse aún del piso.

.

* * *

.

―No entiendo para qué me salvaste si vas a tratar de matarme cada vez que quieras "enseñarme" algo ―estaba realmente molesta.

Estaban en el pasillo frente al patio central. Después del incidente tomaron un descanso para que Anna recuperara el aliento y de paso comentarles a los demás que había pasado en la puerta que fueron a investigar.

―Pfff, esa llave fue prácticamente un abrazo. No es mi culpa que tú no aguantes ―dijo Alexa mirando hacia otro lado y tratando de restarle importancia.

Anna simplemente le lanzó otra mirada asesina.

―¿Qué clase de hermana te lanza desde miles de metros de altura y luego trata de asfixiarte? ―reclamó Anna apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

―Pues yo ―respondió Alexa apuntándose a sí misma con el pulgar y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Eeto… entonces, dices que ese tipo trabaja para su tío ―interrumpió Mei, cambiando súbitamente de tema.

―Sí, por suerte el tipo no era muy fuerte. Aunque debo reconocer que me hizo pasar un susto, era posible que mi tío viniera tras de nosotras también ―dijo Alexa―. Bien, iré a revisar los mapas. Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por un día. Jajajajaja ―añadió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

―Jejeje. Aunque parezcas molesta estás emocionada por entrenar con ella ¿no Anna? Es la primera vez que alguien te da una paliza así. Jajajajajaja ―comentó Kino poniéndose de pie―. Bien. Iré a ver cómo van Tamao y Ryu. Hasta más tarde.

Anna simplemente bebió su jugo sin hacer comentarios respecto a lo que decía la anciana. Se notaba que la conocía bien, aunque fuera odioso perder contra ella era emocionante tener a alguien tan fuerte como compañera de entrenamiento. Siempre tenía que contenerse cuando entrenaba con otras personas, pero con ella podría dar su máximo sin preocuparse.

―Por suerte ese sujeto era débil. Si estaban entrenando así, quiere decir que no les hizo ningún daño ―dijo Yoh mirando a su prometida.

―No. Ese tipo era fuerte en comparación a nosotros, pero débil según el criterio de Alexa ―dijo Anna pensativa.

―¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Ese sujeto tenía un poder comparable al tuyo y al de Tao Ren peleando juntos ―respondió Anna―. Alexa me dejó participar en la pelea, pero creo que sólo me estaba midiendo ―Cerró los ojos―, si lo pienso detenidamente ella pudo dejarlo fuera de combate por sí sola pero no quiso usar todo su poder porque yo estaba allí.

―Crees que lo que piensa mi abuelo sea cierto, que ella tiene un poder comparable al de Hao.

―No lo sé, mientras no la vea luchar en serio es difícil de determinar. Aunque a simple vista Yohmei-san no parece estar lejos de la realidad.

―Vaya, hubiera sido bueno que tu hermana apareciera durante el torneo ―comentó Manta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos. Probablemente habría sido fácil detener a Hao con alguien así de su lado, y eso si consideraban sólo a la joven porque su madre también parecía tener un poder monstruoso.

―Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué vas a hacer Anna? ¿Acompañarás a Alexa a buscar otras puertas o regresarás a Tokio? ―preguntó Mei.

La aludida se quedó pensativa. La verdad quería pasar más tiempo con su hermana y aprender de ella y de su mundo para comprender mejor la situación, pero tenía claro que en caso de pelea sólo limitaría a Alexa. Suspiró con pesar y miró al cielo, su vida se había complicado demasiado en unos pocos días.

―Creo que volveré a Tokio y obedeceré las órdenes de esa mujer ―dijo Anna manteniendo la mirada fija en las alturas―. Le pediremos a Alexa que nos lleve de vuelta después de cenar. Cuando se teletransporta tarda apenas un segundo en llegar a otro sitio.

―Ella es de verdad impresionante ―comentó Manta pensativo.

―Iré a tomar un baño ―dijo Anna poniéndose de pie para luego alejarse de los demás.

―Anna… ―Mei iba a seguirla, pero Yoh la detuvo.

―Creo que Anna necesita algunos minutos a solas. Han sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

Mei se quedó pensativa, era cierto que no conocía demasiado a Anna. Hace poco que estaba en Japón, pero le agradaba mucho su compañía, quería conocerla de verdad.

―¿Pueden contarme acerca del torneo de shamanes? ―solicitó Mei a los chicos.

―Jijijiji. Es una historia un poco larga, aunque supongo que podemos resumirla ―dijo Yoh.

.

* * *

.

Tamao iba camino a las aguas termales de la casa. Tenía una postura que denotaba cansancio total al caminar, lo único que necesitaba era un baño y su futon después de entrenar todo el día. Los fines de semana eran terribles, sobre todo desde que Asakura Kino había vuelto a la casa principal de la familia. Levantó la vista para mirar el agua.

―¡Anna-san! ―exclamó Tamao sorprendida, hasta ese minuto no la había notado.

―¡Ah! Tamao, no te sentí venir ―Continuó mirando el cielo― La abuela es dura ¿no?

―Siiiiiiiii (TnT) ―lloriqueó Tamao mientras se acercaba a los banquillos para lavarse antes de entrar al agua, quedando de espaldas a Anna.

―Sólo tienes que hacer lo que te dice y decir que sí. Aunque sientas que no puedes, no lo digas o será peor, tienes que intentarlo, ella se detendrá cuando vea que tu cuerpo realmente no puede más ―aconsejó Anna sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

―¿Ah? Claro, usted entrenó con ella desde pequeña ―comentó la chica sonriendo comprensivamente, no era difícil entender el carácter de la itako si consideraba quién la había criado.

Anna sólo asintió y continuó mirando el cielo, ya comenzaba a atardecer. Nadie la estaba presionando, pero tenía que decidir su camino a partir de ese momento: quedarse y continuar viviendo como hasta ahora, poniendo en peligro la vida de quienes la habían protegido; o volver con su familia biológica y ayudar en la captura de ese hombre… aunque era muy débil para ser de ayuda en combate físico conocía mucho mejor este mundo que sus familiares.

―¿Tamao?

―¿Si?

―Si llego a desaparecer, por favor vigila bien a Yoh.

―¿Eh? ―miró extrañada a la rubia esperando alguna explicación, pero nada más salió de sus labios.

Anna salió del agua, buscó una toalla y fue a cambiarse. Últimamente pasaban demasiadas cosas alrededor así que optó por vestirse con unos jeans y camiseta negra.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartía con Mei y Alexa, se encontró a las dos chicas mirando el mapa de su hermana. Mei le señalaba nombres y referencias de algunos puntos en el mapa.

―¿Cómo van con eso? ―preguntó Anna.

―Ahora entiendo por qué me dieron 2 meses para la misión ―respondió Alexa con una sonrisa torcida que denotaba su nerviosismo―. Estoy en problemas.

―Estás en problemas desde que decidiste seguirlo y abandonar tu misión ―Le recordó Anna con una expresión que señalaba lo obvias que fueron las últimas palabras de la joven.

―Sí, pero pensé que podía arreglarlo de alguna manera ―dijo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

―¡Vamos! Dijiste que la pista de esa última puerta puede servir como excusa. Sólo investiga unas cuantas más antes de que llegue tu madre, si puedes teletransportarte no tendrás problemas ¿verdad? ―La animó Mei.

―Mei tiene razón. Nunca habías estado en Kioto y pudiste calcular el lugar donde estaría esa cosa, lo encontraste muy rápido así que sólo debes dedicarte un par de días a buscar todos los que puedas.

―Gracias por el apoyo niñas, pero usar esa habilidad consume mucha energía así que no puedo abusar de ella si considero que podría toparme con enemigos en cada puerta. Calculo que sólo puedo usarla unas 6 veces sin disminuir mi capacidad de combate. Eso serían máximo 5 puertas en un día y ya ven que hay decenas de ellas ―Señaló el mapa―. Creo que lo mejor será ir a esta región en donde se concentra una gran cantidad.

―Esa región es Europa. Sí, es buena opción ya que todos los países están relativamente cerca. Puedes volar de un lugar a otro y usar el teletransporte para ir a otra región ―dijo Anna.

―En China hay 6 y en Rusia veo 5. Podrías empezar allí ya que están relativamente cerca entre sí y luego ir a Europa ―le indicó Mei.

―Mmmmm... Puedo decir que investigué ambas regiones antes de concentrarme en mi tío. Son pocas puertas, pero es más o menos la zona dónde llegué ―indicó el territorio correspondiente a Rusia con el dedo.

―Jajajajaja. Entonces viniste directo a Japón, ni siquiera comenzaste a buscar allí ―rio Mei.

Alexa sólo reía nerviosa, se había apresurado a obtener información de su tío sin siquiera pensar en sus deberes.

―¿Cuándo partirás? ―preguntó Anna.

―Creo que ya es tarde para seguir. Estudiaré bien las coordenadas y continuaré mañana temprano.

―Entonces puedes llevarnos de vuelta a Tokio hoy por la noche. Creo que es mejor obedecer sus órdenes, podemos entrenar por las tardes cuando regreses de tu búsqueda ―dijo Anna.

Alexa la miró sin decir nada, iba a leer la mente de su hermana menor para saber por qué esa actitud tan obediente con su madre, pero se contuvo. Si quería conocer a la chica y ganarse su confianza no podía entrar en su cabeza cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

―Claro, no hay problema, los llevaré de vuelta ―dijo finalmente regalándole una sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

Aitor sujetaba a su sirviente desde la garganta y lo mantenía suspendido en el aire. El hombre se retorcía, sin atreverse siquiera a utilizar sus manos para intentar liberarse.

―Mi querido Rick. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESCAPARAAAAAAAAAAAN?! ―aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y luego aventó al hombre hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Un hombre de cabello verde oscuro y desordenado, vestido con el uniforme de las tropas de defensa, entró en la habitación. Observó a su compañero tosiendo en el piso medio muerto y se dirigió a su jefe que respiraba agitado por la furia.

―Señor...

―¡¿QUÉ QUIERES LEVI?! ESTOY OCUPADO

―He encontrado una pista acerca del lugar de residencia de la diosa destructora de este universo. Al parecer queda en los confines del mismo ―respondió el hombre.

Eso calmó un poco la furia de Aitor, al menos no todos sus hombres eran unos incompetentes.

―Bien hecho, Levi. Ahora vuelve a Asgard, llevas mucho tiempo fuera. Te llamaré por el medio habitual.

―¿Qué pasará con esas niñas? ―preguntó Levi.

―De momento no importan, no lo mataron así que aún no han desarrollado todo su potencial. Asumo que la condición en la que quedó fue trabajo de la mayor, la menor ni siquiera controla sus poderes por completo así que no son una amenaza aún ―Pasó por su lado y salió de la habitación.

Levi siguió al hombre con la mirada y luego miró a su compañero aún en el piso. Se agachó a su nivel y lo volteó boca arriba, luego sacó un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le dio de beber a Rick.

―Sí que la jodiste hombre. Qué tan difícil puede ser matar a un par chiquillas para un asesino profesional como tú.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano a su compañero, el hombre aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie.

―Sabes que mi debilidad son las jovencitas Levi, además esas dos son un par de monstruos, la mayor ni siquiera estaba dándolo todo. Sólo piensa en la sangre que llevan y en la paliza que nos dio su madre ese día, a la tal Aura le tomó menos de 5 minutos acabar con nosotros. No importa lo que diga el jefe, esa joven es casi idéntica a su madre y ya se ha convertido en una amenaza.

―¿Por qué no le dices? Así va él mismo y termina el trabajo.

―Pues díselo tú, yo prefiero morir a manos de esa belleza antes que en manos del jefe ―Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del fondo, en dirección contraria a la tomada por Aitor―. Iré a descansar, han sido muchos golpes por un día. Nos vemos, Levi.

Levi lo miró con desdén mientras se alejaba, se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta a Asgard.

― _De seguro el muy imbécil se distrajo mirando a la chica y en vez matarla pensaba en cómo quitarle la ropa_ ―Cruzó la puerta de entrada―. _Si me hubiera mandado a mí el trabajo estaría terminado, no pude cuando eran niños, pero ahora es diferente. Aunque, si ella se parece a Aura_ ―Una sonrisa enferma se dibujó en su rostro― _también me gustaría probarla antes_ ―pensó mientras se lamía los labios.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard, Mansión Kilsteng_**

Aura estaba recostada sobre la cama, su hermana Aera estaba junto a ella preparando todo extremadamente feliz, al punto en que podías ver flores flotando a su alrededor.

―Aura… sabes que Akira me enseñó algo de japonés, puedo ir contigo para que no te sometas a esto ―insistió su marido tomando su mano muy preocupado.

Aera le lanzó una mirada siniestra a su cuñado. Por fin podía probar su nueva máquina en otra persona y no iba a permitir que nadie interviniera.

―No te metas Luka ―dijo con una voz espectral.

―Es la salud de mi esposa por supuesto que me meto ―respondió Luka con cara de pocos amigos. Quería a su cuñada como a una hermana, pero a veces lo exasperaba.

―Amor, está bien. Yo se lo pedí estando en conocimiento de las demás alternativas ―Se sentó y tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos―. Sólo te pido que me soportes estos días ¿sí? ―Besó sus labios dulcemente y luego volvió a recostarse.

El hombre suspiró resignado, a veces su mujer estaba tan demente como su cuñada.

―Vale, pero me quedaré contigo en el proceso. Si veo que sufres demasiado lo detendré ―dijo con voz firme.

―¡Ese es mi cuñado favorito! ―exclamó Aera volviendo a su estado de felicidad anterior y dando un abrazo de pitón a Luka―. ¿Lista hermanita?

Aura asintió y cerró los ojos.

―Vamos a comenzar. Si necesitas gritar sólo hazlo, aliviará el dolor ―dijo animadamente antes de presionar el botón de inicio.

― _Tu hermana es psicópata_ ―le dijo Luka a través de sus pensamientos.

Aura sólo rio entre dientes y se preparó mentalmente para el método de su hermana. Como había dicho su hijo, si consideraba el costo beneficio, un poco de dolor a cambio de conseguir herramientas rápidamente era razonable.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

 ** _Tokio, Escuela Preparatoria. 1 semana después_**

Reiko cumplió con el compromiso que hizo consigo misma y se disculpó con Anna. La rubia aceptó las disculpas, pero no dijo nada más, Reiko tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle por la visita que la madre de Anna les había hecho en casa ni por el incidente en el que parecía estar involucrado su padre.

Estaban en medio de la clase de matemáticas, todo ese asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no pudo evitar mirar a la rubia, quien se sentaba junto a la ventana, dos puestos hacia la izquierda del suyo. La chica la miró de vuelta por el rabillo del ojo ante lo cual Reiko fingió estar atenta a la clase nuevamente.

Iba a anotar algo en su cuaderno cuando una bolita de papel llegó a su mesa. Miró a su alrededor y captó la mirada de Mikami quien sentaba a su derecha, le indicó a Reiko que lo abriera mediante señas y miró nuevamente hacia la pizarra.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la situación, era la primera vez que Mikami le entregaba una nota en clases. Abrió el papel con cuidado y leyó el contenido:

"¿Qué tanto miras a Kyoyama? ¿Acaso es que ahora te gusta? Te advierto que la vi primero ¬¬"

― _Kyoyama… Baaaaaaaaaakaaaa!_ ―pensó Reiko olvidándose de su compromiso de no enviarle energías negativas a la chica.

Anna rio entre dientes, Reiko estaba tan pensativa e inestable que su mente y corazón eran un libro abierto para ella. Había pasado toda la semana estudiando la situación con base en el comportamiento de la chica, tal y como le recomendó Alexa. Ahora estaba segura de que no le tenía más rencor que esos celos que le provocaba Mikami.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el término de las clases. El profesor verificó su reloj.

―Es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

―Van a hacerlo hoy ¿verdad Anna? ―preguntó Mei en un susurro, Anna asintió―. Mucha suerte, entonces nos vemos mañana ―se despidió la chica, sonriente.

Anna se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y se acercó a Yoh para indicarle que llegaría más tarde.

―Jijiji. Entiendo Anna-chan. Nos vemos en casa ―iba a retirarse cuando la chica lo besó en la mejilla.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó sonrojado y sonriente.

―¿Te molesta? ―respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

―Jejejeje. No, es que yo los prefiero así ―Le robó un beso fugaz en los labios y salió corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. Nos vemos Anna-chan.

― _¡Yoh!_ ―pensó avergonzada. No le gustaban esas muestras de afecto frente a toda su clase. Aunque ella había empezado, no era lo mismo un beso en la mejilla a uno en los labios―. _Lo castigaré más tarde_ ―pensó mientras se acercaba a Reiko aún sonrojada.

―Misaki.

―¡¿Qué quieres?! ―Seguía molesta por la nota de Mikami.

―Vaya forma de responder ¿eh? ―dijo Anna con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa divertida―. En fin, hoy no tienes práctica de soccer así que vamos a comer algo.

Todos los que quedaban en el salón se paralizaron en sus posiciones y los que iban saliendo volvieron a entrar y observaron atentamente la escena frente a sus ojos.

Reiko recordó todo el asunto nuevamente y supo de inmediato que debía aceptar la invitación si quería saber de qué se trataba.

―De acuerdo, sólo llamaré a mi mamá para avisarle.

Todos sus compañeros quedaron en shock con los ojos blancos y bocas abiertas a más no poder, especialmente Matsushita Mikami que no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban ni lo que sus ojos veían.

Ambas chicas salieron del salón comentando qué podrían comer y dejando a todos sus compañeros en shock. Mikami volvió en sí cuando cerraron la puerta del salón y corrió apresuradamente tras ellas hasta quedar frente a ambas interponiéndose en su camino.

―¿Qué tienes Matsushita? ―preguntó Anna.

―¡¿Qué tengo?! ¡¿Qué tienen ustedes?! ―exclamó exaltada apuntándolas con el dedo.

―No es asunto tuyo Mikami, vamos Anna ―dijo Reiko pasando de ella y saboreando mentalmente el momento.

―Eso es cruel Reiko ―comentó Anna con una media sonrisa, pensando en que ella también aprovecharía una oportunidad así como venganza.

―¡¿Desde cuándo que se llaman por su nombre?! ―preguntó aún más shockeada Mikami.

―Desde hoy ―respondió Anna―. Reiko, no seas tan cruel y digamosle la verdad. A ti de verdad te importa, sólo estás enfadada por la nota que te envió.

―¿Cómo sabes…?

―Te lo explicaré luego ―interrumpió Anna para luego dirigirse a Mikami―. Matsushita, el asunto es que acabamos de descubrir un drama familiar, resulta que Reiko y yo somos primas. Ahora nos reuniremos con mi onee-san para que nos explique mejor el asunto, eso es todo.

―¿Ustedes son…? ―dijo Mikami confundida, mirando a una y otra alternadamente.

―Se nos hace tarde, Reiko te explicará. Sólo tienes que llamarla en la noche ―dijo Anna tomando a Reiko del brazo y comenzando a correr para evitar que Mikami las siguiera.

Llegaron rápidamente al exterior, pero Anna guio a Reiko hasta un lugar que quedaba oculto a la vista en vez de ir hasta la entrada. Una joven de unos 20 años de cabellos color plata y ropa estilo militar las esperaba en el lugar.

―¿Y ella es? ―preguntó Reiko.

―Es mi onee-san.

―Kilsteng Alexa. Un gusto Reiko ―dijo Alexa con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

Reiko estrechó la mano de la joven. Al verla de cerca ella, Anna y la mujer que decía ser su madre se parecían muchísimo.

―¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

―Claro hermanita, yo tampoco he comido ―dijo levantando una bolsa blanca con comida para llevar―. Bien, iremos a un lugar más bien apartado para hablar tranquilas. ¿Te gusta el mar Reiko?

―¿El mar? Pero estamos muy lejos de alguna playa o puerto ―respondió la chica.

―Sólo responde si te gusta o no ―dijo Anna.

―¡Pues sí me gusta, pero es imposible ir y volver tan rápido! ―exclamó Reiko molesta.

―Bien, a la playa entonces. ¡Todos a bordo! ¡Denme sus manos señoritas! ―Alexa extendió su mano con expresión alegre.

Anna tocó la mano de su hermana sin dudar, Reiko dudó un momento hasta que hizo lo mismo que su compañera de clases. En un instante estaban a orillas del mar. Reiko miró incrédula el paisaje frente a ella y luego a las chicas con la boca abierta, ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar para alejarse un poco del mar. Reiko caminó tras ellas.

―Annie dice que las puestas de sol en el mar son preciosas en la Tierra ―Extendió un mantel en la arena ayudada por Anna―. Así que pensé era un buen escenario para hablar, además es la primera vez que veré una.

―¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó Reiko. Aquella joven decía cosas algo extrañas.

―Siéntate, es una larga historia ―indicó Anna.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard, Mansión Kilsteng_**

Aura abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía algo aturdida, pero al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza ni sentía nauseas. El método de su hermana resultó menos tortuoso de lo que había imaginado, decía la verdad cuando insistía en que lo había mejorado… aunque Aura seguía prefiriendo el método de aprendizaje tradicional.

Estaba envuelta en los brazos de su marido. Le sonrió con una mirada cariñosa, se había quedado con ella durante todo el proceso de recuperación sin una sola queja, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Le acomodó algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja y le dio un beso en la barbilla. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el hombre la sujetó con fuerza.

―Aún es temprano ―dijo adormilado.

―¿Te desperté?

―No, desperté poco antes que tú, pero me dio pereza moverme.

―Jajajajaja. Bueno, quédate en la cama. Yo tengo que irme pronto y verificar que han estado haciendo esas niñas ―le recordó tratando de liberarse.

―Pueden sobrevivir sin ti otros 5 minutos ―Se aferró con más fuerza a su mujer.

―¡Luka! No es momento de jugar ―lo regaño divertida por su actitud.

Estaban en eso cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

―¡Hermanitaaaaaaa! ―llamó Aera con voz cantarina a través de la puerta.

Luka abrió los ojos, molesto, sin soltar a su esposa. Aura rio y besó su marido, acto seguido lo miró con ojos de cachorro. Él suspiró y se rindió, la dejó ir sonriéndole con ternura.

―¡Adelante! ―exclamó Aura sentándose al borde de la cama.

―Espero no interrumpir nada ―Le sacó la lengua a su cuñado. Este sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Jajaja. No es nada, sólo que Luka no quería levantarse aún.

El hombre se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Ambas rieron ante su actitud.

―Veo que estás de buen humor, entonces los efectos secundarios ya pasaron.

―Desperté un poco mareada pero ya pasó. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

―Vaya que estás motivada. Directo al grano ―respondió Aera alegre, entregándole unos papeles y dos cristales.

Aura revisó los documentos complacida y abrazó a su hermana, había conseguido los permisos que necesitaba para ausentarse.

―Krada quedará a cargo del ejército mientras no estás. Por supuesto que los demás también la apoyaremos, trataremos de que esto no sea un caos en tu ausencia jajajajaja.

―Muchas gracias, de verdad.

―Nada de gracias, estamos para eso ―Hizo un guiño―. Incluso tu marido se quedará a hacer trabajo de oficina así que no podíamos quedarnos atrás.

Escucharon rezongar a Luka desde su ovillo de sábanas. Ambas rieron de buena gana, él estaba en las tropas de exploración y había rechazado los cargos más altos precisamente porque odiaba los papeleos. El hombre insistió en acompañar a Aura hasta último minuto, pero ella decidió que era mejor no hacerlo ya que Annie apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea de todo el asunto.

―Sé que querías ir, pero es mejor así ―Se acercó a él y lo abrazó antes de levantarse nuevamente―. Partiré en un par de horas así que espero mi marido esté en pie para despedirse apropiadamente ¿de acuerdo?

Recibió un bufido en respuesta. Aura rio mientras salía de la habitación acompañada de su hermana, a veces él era como un niño.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Alguna playa de la Tierra_**

Reiko se quedó pensativa después de escuchar a las chicas. Todo lo que decían parecía increíble, pero Alexa le había mostrado aquel objeto que usaba para evaluar las puertas y le mostró a su padre cruzando una. Además, él desaparecía meses sin dar ninguna noticia y, al parecer, las veces que ella lo había visto desvanecerse en el aire él estaba usando la misma técnica que Alexa había utilizado para llevarlas hasta la playa.

―Entonces ¿qué pasa ahora? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Nuestra madre está por regresar, calculo que ya debe tener todo en orden para venir aquí sin problemas. Creo que lo mejor es esperarla para que podamos hablar de todos los antecedentes y ver si tu madre puede aportarnos más información ―respondió Alexa.

―Tengo una condición para cooperar con ustedes ―dijo Reiko.

―¿Condición? ―preguntaron las hermanas al unísono.

―Quiero que nos aseguren protección a mi madre y a mí. Él la ha lastimado mucho sin tener motivos, ahora podría matarla ―continuó la chica con una mirada triste.

―Jajaja. Claro que eso está asegurado sin necesidad de que lo pidas ―dijo Alexa alegremente mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro a Reiko―, lo quieras o no ustedes también son parte del clan así que no podemos dejarlas a su suerte nada más.

―Cambiando de tema, Reiko, ¿has recibido alguna clase de entrenamiento por tus poderes? ―preguntó Anna.

―Ah, ese es un buen punto Annie ―dijo Alexa.

―Sí, mi madre me ha enseñado algunas cosas. Ella es un usuario Nen.

―Ya veo, por eso es que le enterraste ese balón en la cabeza a Annie. Jajajajajajaja.

―¡No fue divertido! ―rugió Anna con dientes afilados.

―Para ti ―replicó Alexa con una sonrisa burlona.

Las hermanas comenzaron a discutir, aunque se conocían hace poco parecía que habían tomado confianza. Reiko no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Las chicas la miraron desconcertadas, a los pocos minutos se calmó.

―Ustedes son muy graciosas cuando discuten ―Secó una lágrima que se había asomado a causa de la risa―. En fin, supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes. En cuanto ella llegue pueden ir a hablar con mi madre, su único deseo es alejarse de él, es sólo que nunca tuvo oportunidad.

Anna y Alexa la miraron en silencio, sintiéndose mal por Reiko y odiando de cierta manera a ese hombre. Por la información que Alexa había reunido hasta ahora, sólo se casó y formó una familia para usarlas de pantalla y tener un escondite seguro mientras las cosas se calmaban después de obtener lo que deseaba. Era despreciable.

Alexa rompió el silencio poniéndose de pie.

―Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos o tu madre se preocupará Reiko. Recojamos todo y vamos a casa.

Después de dejar el lugar limpio, Alexa les ofreció su mano nuevamente. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la casa de Reiko, la chica se despidió y abrió la cerca que separaba el sitio de la familia de la calle.

―¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, Reiko.

La chica se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Anna.

―Matsushita sólo dice esas cosas de mi para sacarte celos, le caigo bien pero no le gusto, lo confirmé esta semana.

Acto seguido Anna tomó la mano de su hermana y ambas se desvanecieron en el lugar.

Reiko se quedó sujetando la cerca mirando al lugar en donde estaba Anna hace unos segundos. De pronto sintió una oleada repentina de felicidad y corrió adentro emocionada, sintiendo que caminaba en las nubes, para encontrarse con su madre.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Funbari Onsen_**

Manta, Yoh y Ryu estaban en el comedor terminando su cena cuando Anna y Alexa aparecieron allí.

―¿Cómo les fue con Misaki? ―preguntó Yoh.

 _¡PAF!_ Anna le dio la bofetada que le debía por hacerle pasar vergüenza frente a sus compañeros.

―Tu sabes por qué Yoh ―dijo antes de que él pudiera preguntar―. Todo salió bien con Reiko.

―Jijijijiji. Me alegro Anna-chan ―dijo Yoh sobándose la mejilla.

―¡Ay!

―¿Qué pasa Annie?

―Mi ojo izquierdo arde.

―¿Arde? ¡Genial! ―Alexa mostró una amplia sonrisa―. Eso quiere decir que el entrenamiento funciona, estás bloqueando la señal de un miembro de la familia ―Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar las opciones de familiares que había en la Tierra.

―¡¿Qué hago?! ―exclamó Anna tapando su ojo izquierdo, ella también tenía claras las opciones.

―Eeeesto, sólo concéntrate y trata de suprimirlo.

El ardor desapareció y Anna miró a su hermana, Alexa pudo ver que su ojo se había tornado de color verde azulino.

―¿Eh? Jajajajaja nos asustamos por nada, es mamá quién nos rastrea. Seguro pensó que iba a ser más rápido buscarte a ti.

Segundos después Aura apareció en la habitación.

―Justamente estuvimos comentándole a Reiko que llegarías pronto ―dijo Alexa a modo de saludo.

―Así que hablaron con la chica.

―¡¿Cómo aprendió el idioma tan rápido?! ―exclamó Manta sorprendido.

―No quieren saberlo ―dijo la mujer estremeciéndose al recordar la tortura de su hermana.

―Aura-sama, ¿desea algo de comer? Justamente estábamos cenando o ¿quizás prefiere un té? ―ofreció Ryu.

―Muchas gracias joven Ryu, pero acabo de desayunar. En Asgard es de mañana. Aunque un té no me vendría mal.

―Muy bien, por favor siéntese a la mesa y le traeré el mejor té de Japón ―Ryu salió de la habitación tan animado como siempre.

Aura y sus hijas se sentaron a la mesa estilo japonés.

―Pensé que papá te acompañaría.

―Tuvo que quedarse a cubrirme, además, pensé que sería demasiado para Annie ―Acarició la cabeza de su hija menor a modo de saludo―. Veo que han cumplido con el entrenamiento, pudiste bloquearme por un momento. Aunque ―Sus ojos brillaron―, también has estado haciendo otras cosas Lexi.

―¡Annie! ¡¿Qué te dije de bajar la guardia?! ―exclamó Alexa apuntándola enfadada con los ojos en blanco.

 _¡BAM!_ El golpe en la cabeza que recibió la joven resonó por toda la habitación.

―No hagas que tu hermana te encubra. Ahora dime qué encontraste ―dijo Aura sin alterar ni su expresión ni el tono de su voz.

―Es más rápido si lo ves ―respondió Alexa quitando las lágrimas que salieron por reflejo a causa del golpe.

La mujer tomó el rostro de su hija y acercó su frente hasta que quedaron en contacto, se miraron fijamente y los ojos de ambas comenzaron a brillar. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que Aura se separó de la joven.

―Parece que sí tienes algo con qué defenderte en el juicio. Esa información es muy valiosa, bien hecho Lexi ―Sonrió―. Bueno, le dijeron a Reiko que iríamos apenas llegara, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo para mañana.

Ryu entró a la habitación y sirvió té para todos.

―Y… ¿cuándo será mi juicio? ―Trataba de ocultarlo frente de su hermana y los demás, pero la ansiedad la estaba matando.

―Pell dijo que seguirías el mismo protocolo que cualquier otro soldado. Así que será dentro de una semana aproximadamente, puedes pasar esa semana donde te plazca siempre y cuando no salgas de la Tierra o Asgard. Es tu decisión, pero te recomiendo que vuelvas a Asgard para que no se levanten sospechas de lo que has estado haciendo estos días.

―¿Qué pasará después de su juicio? ―preguntó Anna.

―Eso depende de la corte Annie ―respondió Alexa con pesar.

―Lo más probable es que le den una sanción leve.

Todos miraron a Aura con cara de interrogación. La mujer comprendió el por qué y les explicó que el tema ya se había discutido en el consejo y que el juicio era más que nada para que todos los soldados y el pueblo estuvieran en conocimiento de los antecedentes, de manera que no acusaran a Alexa de tener privilegios por su familia.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―Alexa saltó ilusionada poniéndose de pie.

―No te emociones tanto. Los del consejo comprendieron la situación, sin embargo, la decisión de llevarte al juicio fue unánime por las razones que señalé. Es por ello que tus verdaderos jueces no serán los de la corte militar sino el pueblo y los otros soldados, da igual que la corte decida darte una sanción leve si no logras convencer a tus verdaderos jueces de que la decisión es la correcta.

Alexa cayó sentada de nuevo con la cabeza gacha y algo deprimida. Por un momento pensó que el asunto estaba resuelto.

―Nadie te obligó a tomar esa decisión así que debes asumir tu responsabilidad, es parte de ser una persona adulta, hija.

―Lo sé….

Cambiaron de tema y continuaron con conversaciones más triviales mientras bebían el té, Anna aprovechó para preguntarle algunas cosas respecto a los métodos de entrenamiento de Alexa ante lo cual la mujer simplemente rio. Una vez terminó su té, agradeció a Ryu y se puso de pie, indicándoles a sus hijas que la siguieran afuera. Anna interrogó a Alexa con la mirada y esta se encogió de hombros.

―Tenemos algo de tiempo ahora así que quiero ver cuánto le has enseñado a tu hermana menor ―Se quitó la capa que llevaba encima dejando ver el mismo uniforme que llevaba Alexa pero con una chaqueta blanca y aplicaciones rojas―. Tendremos un combate de práctica ahora mismo. Ustedes dos contra mí.

―¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?! ―exclamaron todos.

―Tengo que verificar que tanto han hecho estos días, el hecho de que Annie pueda bloquearme ahora puede obedecer a su habilidad natural después de comprender el funcionamiento de la técnica, eso puede conseguirse con unas pocas sesiones de entrenamiento.

―¡Han sido sólo 5 días! ―exclamaron las hermanas.

―Bien, entonces no usaré el reishi ni el sentido de la vista. Tampoco usaré mi ki, nen ni invocaré demonios o criaturas. Sólo usaré mis aptitudes físicas y ustedes pueden usar lo que les plazca. ¿Les parece bien?

Las chicas guardaron silencio y se miraron entre sí.

―Si están indecisas entonces lo haremos interesante ―En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa entre divertida y siniestra con sólo pensar en la idea de una apuesta―. Convirtámoslo en un juego, ganarán si son capaces de golpearme directamente, aunque sea una vez, bajo las condiciones que expuse antes. Tendrán 15 minutos para conseguirlo. Claro que si alguna de ustedes no puede continuar o se rinden pierden de inmediato. Quien gane puede pedir lo que sea a quien pierda.

Alexa suspiró, ahora tendrían una deuda segura con su madre.

―Estamos perdidas Annie, teníamos que haber aceptado la idea del combate de práctica cuando lo propuso ―respondió Alexa con un halo depresivo a su alrededor―. Ahora ya hizo una apuesta y nos la va a cobrar. Sólo nos queda dar lo mejor ―Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana menor mirándola con ojos oscurecidos―. Confío en ti Annie.

―Bien, el joven Yoh será el árbitro. No hay problema ¿verdad? ―preguntó mirando al chico.

―Jijiji. No, no hay problema. _Perdóname Anna-chan._

Yoh salió al patio para verificar que Aura se vendaba bien los ojos y luego dar inicio a la pelea.

―Bien ―Yoh levantó su mano―. ¿Listas? ¡Comiencen! ―Cortó el aire con su mano para dar inicio a la pelea.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron al ataque, Anna por la derecha y Alexa por la izquierda. A pesar de que su madre permanecía con los ojos vendados y sin utilizar el reishi pudo bloquear con facilidad las patadas y puños de sus hijas, ambas golpeaban a toda velocidad con todo lo que tenían, pero la mujer ni siquiera se inmutaba al bloquear sus ataques. Las chicas dieron una última patada presionando cada una por su lado, tratando de destruir la defensa de su madre, pero los brazos de Aura no se movieron ni un milímetro de su posición. Anna y Alexa dieron un salto hacia atrás después de ese ataque para evaluar mejor la situación.

Las hermanas respiraban agitadas, estaban dando su máximo esfuerzo.

―¿Estás segura de que esa es…únicamente su fuerza física? ¿No está… usando nada más? ―preguntó Anna a su hermana mayor entre pausas a causa del esfuerzo.

―Jejeje. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero…de verdad sólo está usando sus sentidos contra nosotras ―respondió Alexa. Esto era nuevo para su hermana menor, pero ella llevaba años entrenando con su madre y aún no era capaz de darle un golpe directo.

Manta, Ryu e Yoh también estaban impresionados. Sabían de primera mano lo que era recibir un golpe de Anna y habían visto como Alexa le daba palizas a Anna durante los entrenamientos.

―Esa familia… es monstruosa ―comentó Manta mirando fijamente sin querer perder un solo segundo del combate. Yoh y Ryu asintieron al escucharlo, les había leído la mente.

―¡Zenki!

El shikigami atacó golpeando desde arriba, pero Aura lo esquivó y lo lanzó lejos de una patada. Alexa aprovechó para atacar por detrás con su espada que había tomado la forma doble de los rayos, su madre esquivó las hojas hábilmente, se agachó y golpeo su estómago con la palma de la mano lanzando a la joven a varios metros de distancia.

Kouki atacó con un corte vertical de su arma, la mujer lo detuvo tomando la hoja con ambas palmas de su mano. Anna aprovecho la situación golpear de frente, pero la mujer se agachó de manera que la punta del hacha del shikigami quedó frente a la chica impidiendo su avance, Alexa se había puesto de pie de nuevo e intentó un ataque por el costado, Aura hizo un juego con las piernas y golpeó mientras bloqueaba. Anna hizo que Kouki retirara el hacha para continuar con el ataque, apenas retiró el hacha la mujer desapareció de su vista y le hizo una llave por detrás.

Anna recordó la llave de Alexa el primer día que tuvieron un combate de práctica, comparada con esta la de su hermana de verdad había sido un abrazo. Ordenó el ataque a ambos shikigamis y Alexa se unió a ellos, pero la mujer los esquivó con facilidad. Anna ya casi no podía respirar.

Alexa golpeó el piso con su espada y lanzó una descarga eléctrica alrededor, Aura saltó para esquivar, su hija se ubicó detrás de ella para golpear y su madre le lanzó una patada posterior mientras aún sujetaba a Anna sin disminuir en lo más mínimo la fuerza de la llave. Finalmente, la itako dejó de luchar.

―¡ALTO!

Yoh dio por finalizada la pelea al ver que Anna ya no podía continuar. Aura la soltó de inmediato, se quitó la venda de los ojos y revisó su cuello. Sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y vertió el líquido en la zona, usando la misma técnica que usaba Alexa, pero sin agua, hizo que la sustancia recorriera el cuello de Anna, luego lo dirigió a través de la boca de su hija y permaneció así unos minutos hasta que lo hizo salir.

Yoh corrió hasta quedar junto a ellas.

―¡¿Está bien?! ―preguntó notoriamente preocupado.

―Estará bien, la medicina reparó el daño. Ahora sólo tiene que…

Fue interrumpida por la bocanada de aire que tomó Anna. La chica respiraba agitada, prefería un millón de veces las llaves de Alexa a las de esa mujer.

―Perdona Annie, debí contenerme un poco más ―Aura pasó una mano por la frente de Anna―. ¿Duele algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza. No dolía, pero aún le faltaba el aire. Escuchó como como su hermana reía.

―Te dije que mis llaves eran un abrazo.

Anna no pudo evitar reír ligeramente también, nunca se imaginó que su madre fuera tan monstruosa en combate. Ni siquiera había usado habilidades especiales, pero su fuerza física y velocidad eran sobrehumanas.

La mujer se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse mientras sonreía cariñosamente. Su rostro había cambiado por completo de un minuto a otro.

―Bien, me parece que si han estado entrenando. Golpeas con la misma técnica que Lexi.

―Y tenías que hacer una apuesta con un juego para comprobarlo ―le reprochó la mayor de sus hijas.

―Jajajajajajajaja. Tú sabes que me gustan los juegos y hace meses que no recibo un desafío, ya estaba un poco aburrida.

― _Vaya manera de pasar el aburrimiento_ ―pensó Anna. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, mientras crecía, las personas a su alrededor siempre la habían considerado una especie de monstruo a causa de sus poderes, pero ahora comprendía el origen de esos poderes y que no eran para nada monstruosos en su tierra natal. De alguna manera era bueno saber la verdad.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Escuela Preparatoria. 1 semana después de la llegada de Aura._**

Anna miraba su libro de texto sin verlo realmente, se había quedado en la primera página desde el inicio de la clase. Su madre había llegado hace sólo una semana haciendo que su vida diera un giro de 360°. No estaba acostumbrada a que hubiera adultos controlando su vida, sabía que los Asakura mantenían un ojo sobre Yoh y ella mientras vivían en la pensión, pero no estaban allí imponiendo horarios ni dando órdenes.

Tampoco tenía a Alexa alrededor para ayudarle a relacionarse con aquella mujer, su madre, a quien aún no podía llamar de esa forma. Era inevitable reconocer que se parecía a ella tanto en el físico como en el carácter, pero no tenía la confianza para tratarla con tanta familiaridad y era imposible leer su mente para saber en qué pensaba, eso sumado a ese rencor que aún le guardaba por aparecerse como una madre cariñosa después de que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de buscarla el día en que se enteró de que aún vivía.

No podía negar que ese sentimiento se desvanecía poco a poco y que cada día la sentía más cercana a causa del riguroso programa de entrenamiento que estaba siguiendo bajo supervisión de la mujer, pero aun así se sentía un poco extraña en esa situación. No es que fuera una sensación desagradable porque Aura se preocupaba por ella y la entendía como nunca nadie lo había hecho, simplemente era extraño.

―Anna, vamos a almorzar afuera ¿vienes?

―¿Eh? ―La voz de Mei la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mei la miró comprensivamente, su amiga mostraba esa actitud distraída desde que Alexa había partido para preparar su defensa en el juicio.

―Te digo que vamos a almorzar afuera ―Le indicó el reloj de pared al frente del salón―. Ya es hora de comer y es un bonito día.

―¡Oh! ¿Ya es tan tarde?

Mei suspiró y tomó a su amiga del brazo para llevarla hasta el patio, los demás se habían adelantado para reservar un lugar en el césped.

―Esa actitud distraída no te queda ¿sabes?

―Lo siento. Es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que está pasando.

―Es normal, pero deberías hablar con ella y preguntar lo que quieres saber. Como hacemos todos los mortales que no leemos mentes cuando tenemos curiosidad.

Anna sonrió lánguidamente, Mei tenía razón, pero tampoco podía decirle tan fácilmente lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta a aquella mujer.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde Manta, Yoh y Reiko esperaban. Y tomaron su lugar dentro del círculo.

Yoh le sonrió como siempre y le entregó su almuerzo.

―Lo dejaste en la mesa esta mañana Anna-chan.

Anna sonrió con una mueca, esa última semana los roles se habían invertido entre ella y él, habitualmente era ella quien tenía que traer su almuerzo porque él lo olvidaba.

―… gracias Yoh ―comenzó a comer.

―Lo de tu familia te está complicando un poco ¿no? ―comentó Reiko.

La rubia guardó silencio y continuó comiendo, lo que decía Reiko era bastante obvio para todos.

―No me imagino en tu situación Anna. Debe ser complicado, sobre todo con una madre tan estricta ―dijo Manta.

―Ni que lo digas Manta. Creo que nadie aparte de Kino baa-san había disciplinado así a Anna. Jijijijiji ―indicó Yoh.

―La vida es cruel ―Fue todo lo que pudo articular la rubia. Un halo depresivo a su alrededor.

Todos rieron compasivamente al ver su expresión.

―Oye Reiko. ¿Qué pasó con Matsushita? No la he visto esta semana ―preguntó Mei cambiando de tema.

―¿Por qué debería saber? ―preguntó la aludida a modo de respuesta.

―Pues, sólo pensé que eran amigas ―respondió Mei.

―No he hablado con ella desde hace algunos días ―La chica se mostró deprimida y bajó la mirada de repente.

Todos la miraron sin saber qué decir, no la conocían mucho ni sabían muy bien la relación que tenían ellas dos por lo que era complicado adivinar el por qué. Entonces todos miraron a Anna, la rubia los miró interrogativamente ¿qué querían que hiciera? Todos se apuntaron la cabeza con determinación, Anna se tensó y negó efusivamente con la mano que sostenía los palillos, ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas como para absorber los de alguien más.

Mei tocó su hombro y la obligó a mirarla, la pelirroja puso sus manos en posición de súplica y ojos de cachorro suplicando por comida. Anna se cubrió la cara con la palma de la mano y la arrastró lentamente hacia abajo en señal de frustración, sabía que ella e Yoh usarían esa cara en su contra el resto del día si no hacía lo que le pedían. Dejó caer su cabeza, resignada, iba a concentrarse en Reiko cuando un mensaje en el altavoz la distrajo:

KYOYAMA ANNA Y MISAKI REIKO DIRÍJANSE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR POR FAVOR

―¡¿Aaaah?! ―exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez.

 **5 minutos después…**

Anna y Reiko tocaron a la puerta de la oficina preguntándose qué podía ser todo ese asunto, entraron a la señal del hombre. Reiko cerró la puerta tras de ellas y ambas saludaron haciendo una reverencia. Además del director había un oficial de policía, un hombre y una mujer de edad madura, ambos con expresión triste y preocupada.

―¿Matsushita-san?

Anna miró a Reiko por el rabillo del ojo, entonces esos debían ser los padres de Mikami.

―Tomen asiento chicas ―indicó el director amablemente.

Ambas obedecieron y Anna volvió a mirar a Reiko quien le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros. La rubia se acomodó el cabello de manera que su compañera pudiera ver que señalaba la sien, Reiko captó el mensaje y asintió casi imperceptiblemente para indicar que le hablaría a través de sus pensamientos.

―Bueno, es un poco difícil abordar el tema ―El director se acomodó la corbata algo incómodo mientras hablaba―. En fin, ustedes están en la misma clase que Matsushita Mikami y al parecer tenían cierto contacto con ella. ¿Verdad?

―¡¿Le pasó algo a Mikami?! ―exclamó Reiko poniéndose de pie notoriamente preocupada.

La expresión de los padres ante la pregunta indicaba que sí. La mujer no pudo contener el llanto.

―Bueno… Matsushita Mikami está desaparecida desde el sábado pasado ―continuó el director―. Y, según los registros de las cámaras del pasillo, ese día ustedes fueron las últimas dos estudiantes con quienes habló después de salir de clases. ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde pudo ir? ¿De qué hablaron?

Ambas chicas quedaron impactadas por la noticia. ¿Pudo afectarla que se fueran juntas? Pero, no tenía sentido que desapareciera por algo así, ella no parecía tan infantil. A menos que…

― _¡¿Crees que nos siguió Anna?! ¡¿Qué hay si uno de esos tipos peligrosos nos vigilaba y se la llevó?!_

Anna escuchó los gritos desesperados de Reiko en su cabeza, ella también estaba pensando en esa opción. Pero no tenía sentido secuestrar a una chica sin dejarles un mensaje o algo por el estilo. Se mordió el pulgar instintivamente. Ese tipo que las había atacado… Alexa sólo lo aturdió, seguramente regresó con su jefe después de la pelea.

―Kyoyama-san, ¿tienes algo que decir? ―preguntó el director.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella. Los padres de la chica la miraban con ojos suplicantes.

―Por favor, cualquier cosa que puedan decirnos… no estarán en problemas, sólo quiero a mi bebé de vuelta ―La mujer rompió en llanto.

Anna la miró sin saber cómo decirles lo que pasaba y no dar detalles de ese otro mundo que conocía hace un par de semanas. Tampoco sabía si ellos conocían la orientación de su hija, mucho menos si lo aceptaban, como para ir por ese lado.

―Bueno… esto es complicado para nosotras también… ―dijo finalmente―. Reiko y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien hasta hace poco. Ese día, fue la primera vez que salimos juntas y a su hija pareció molestarle, mejor dicho, le pareció extraño así que nos detuvo.

―¿Por qué? ―indagó el director.

―Esto… ―Anna miró a Reiko antes continuar, la chica se sentó y asintió. Ambas suspiraron―. Bueno, resulta que nos llevábamos mal porque su hija siempre se me estaba insinuando para sacarle celos a Reiko ―Apuntó a la chica con su índice―. Y esta chica me detestaba profundamente por eso, tuve un accidente hace un par de semanas y cuando me recuperé Reiko se acercó para aclarar las cosas… además…

―¿Además?

―Después de ese incidente descubrimos que Anna y yo somos primas ―continuó Reiko―, fue por eso que ese día que Mikami nos detuvo íbamos a hablar con la onee-san de Anna para que nos contara cómo habían pasado las cosas en la familia. Eso fue exactamente lo que le dijimos a Mikami…

―No nos creyó porque Reiko me miraba mucho durante las clases. Incluso le mandó una nota en medio del último periodo preguntándole ―añadió Anna.

―Estaba pensando en cómo tocar el tema de la familia con Anna sin que fuera incómodo ―dijo Reiko―, pero ella y su onee-san se adelantaron y me invitaron a comer a su casa para hablar ese día. Como era un tema complicado, nos alejamos rápidamente para que Mikami no nos siguiera ni hiciera más preguntas.

―Yo le dije que llamara a Reiko por la noche y ella le explicaría con calma. Ellas son más cercanas entre sí que yo con Matsushita.

―No me llamó así que le envié un mensaje a su celular esa noche cuando llegué a casa. La llamé al día siguiente, pero no contestó. La llamé el lunes cuando no vino a clases, pero su celular estaba fuera de servicio, finalmente llamé a su casa y usted me dijo que ella no quería hablar con nadie, que me devolvería el llamado cuando estuviera mejor. Pensé que aún seguía molesta y no quería hablarme ―finalizó Reiko mirando a la mujer con ojos tristes.

―Esa hermana tuya, ¿puede confirmar la historia? ―intervino el padre de Mikami― ¿Cómo sé que dicen la verdad? ¿Qué tal si algo de lo que dijeron lastimó a mi hija y ella quiso huir? No sería la primera vez que la molestan por ser cómo es.

―Alexa está en el extranjero, pero pueden llamar a mi okaa-san. Ya sabe que mi nee-san me contó todo y no tendrá problemas en confirmarlo ―respondió Anna.

―Matsushita-san, yo quiero a su hija. No le haría daño a propósito ―comentó Reiko con lágrimas comenzando a asomarse en sus ojos.

El padre de la chica desvió la mirada sintiéndose algo culpable por acusarla así, pero su hija ya había sufrido en otras escuelas. Anna miró sorprendida a Reiko, no creyó que fuera una chica tan honesta, luego sonrió y le sobó la espalda para consolarla.

―Ella va a estar bien, siempre te gustan las chicas fuertes ¿verdad?

Reiko secó sus lágrimas y asintió. De alguna manera Anna no era tan fría como pensaba.

―Bien, llamaré a casa de ambas y esperaremos hasta que sus madres lleguen para continuar. No puedo dejar que vuelvan a su salón aún, no queremos que esto se sepa entre los estudiantes y comiencen a esparcir rumores, las llevaré a la sala de profesores ¿lo entienden verdad?

Las chicas asintieron ante la pregunta del director, hicieron una reverencia a los padres de Mikami y salieron de la oficina con el director.

Una hora después seguían en la sala de profesores sin poder hablar del tema ya que siempre había personas en la sala, seguramente estaban informados porque nadie les hizo preguntas respecto al por qué estaban allí.

Reiko tenía la mirada perdida, aterrada por lo que pudiera haber pasado con Mikami.

Anna miraba a Reiko sin querer leer su mente, de seguro tenía un montón de emociones y pensamientos negativos que no era bueno absorber, aunque en realidad su mente era tan impenetrable como la de su madre, sólo podía recibir los pensamientos de Reiko cuando se encontraba emocionalmente inestable o ella se los enviaba voluntariamente. Suspiró, no tenía idea de la forma en que Aura había conseguido papeles legales que verificaran su identidad, pero era un alivio que lo hubiera hecho y pudiera presentarse en la escuela como su apoderada. Nunca pensó que le alegraría que su madre leyera mentes, pero sería muy útil en una situación como esta.

Se levantó de golpe cuando cayó en la cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de que tuviera que llamarla madre frente a los demás para que no hicieran más preguntas, nunca lo había hecho y no sabía si saldría natural, no sabía si podría hacerlo. Si miraba el panorama general se estaba angustiando por una estupidez, pero esa estupidez la atormentaba desde que supo que tenía madre. Hizo una mueca y se revolvió el cabello.

― _¡Aaaaaaaaagh! ¡¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?!_ ―se quejó mentalmente.

―Kyoyama, ¿te sientes bien? ―Su maestra de deportes la miró extrañada.

Entonces recordó que había gente alrededor y se sentó tan rápido como se había levantado, avergonzada.

―Sí, sensei. Estoy bien.

La mujer soltó una risita divertida. Kyoyama no era muy expresiva y nunca daba problemas así que si se mostraba de esa manera la situación debía incomodarle bastante.

―Jajajajajaja ¿Estas nerviosa por tu okaa-san? ¿Es muy estricta contigo?

―Eh… pues, la verdad sí.

―Imagino que para una chica que nunca se mete en problemas esto es algo complicado, pero ustedes no han hecho nada malo ¿verdad? Así que cambien esa expresión ¿ok? ―Les hizo un guiño y continuó con su trabajo.

Cinco minutos después apareció el director para llevarlas de vuelta a su oficina. Sakura y Aura esperaban en sentadas fuera de la oficina. Anna miró a su madre algo sorprendida, nunca la había visto con ropa "terrestre", parecía que siempre estaba lista para una misión. En esta ocasión llevaba jeans de color negro, botines a tono y una blusa blanca larga.

― _Disimula Anna_ ―proyectó Reiko en su mente.

Cuando las vieron llegar ambas madres se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a sus hijas. Aura se agachó a la altura de Anna, puso una mano en la cabeza de su hija y con la otra apuntó su sien mientras la miraba a los ojos. Anna ya sabía que esa era la forma que tenía su madre de buscar en sus recuerdos y lo estaba haciendo pasar por un regaño.

―¿Qué pasa Annie? No me digas que te estás metiendo en problemas, tú no eres así.

―Kyoyama-san, no se preocupe. Su hija no se ha metido en problemas ―interrumpió el director.

―Señor director, ya le había comentado que Kyoyama es mi ex marido. Mi apellido es Kilsteng ―Dejó su posición después de decir esas palabras y acarició el rostro de su hija.

―Eeeer… Ahem ―carraspeó, nervioso―. Lo siento mucho, con los años mi memoria ya no es tan buena. Jejejeje ―Sacó un pañuelo y secó algunas gotas de sudor que se asomaron en su frente―. En fin, adelante por favor.

.

* * *

.

No había señales de Anna ni de Reiko desde la hora del almuerzo. Yoh pudo sentir la presencia de Aura llegando a la escuela, miró instintivamente el puesto de su prometida y se preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso. Tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Reiko en su cabeza.

― _Yoh, Anna dice que se lleven nuestras cosas cuando terminen las clases porque esto da para largo… piensa una respuesta ella te escuchará, pero no podemos responder nada._

― _Ah, bien. No hay problema… nos vemos en la pensión._

Sonó la campana que indicaba el término de las clases.

―Pueden retirarse ―anunció el profesor.

Yoh se levantó de su asiento, le indicó a Mei lo que había dicho Reiko mientras ordenaba su puesto y luego fue a tomar el bolso de Anna. Mei tomó el bolso de Reiko.

―¿Por qué creen que las hayan llamado? ―preguntó Manta.

―Lo sabremos cuando salgan. Pero debe ser algo serio, pude sentir a Aura-san entrando a la escuela ―respondió Yoh.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―exclamaron Manta y Mei al unísono.

―Vamos a la casa, las chicas nos explicarán cuando salgan.

.

* * *

.

―Bien. Las he llamado aquí porque quería verificar información aportada por sus hijas ―El director se sentó en su escritorio―. Podrían decirme en donde estuvieron las chicas el sábado pasado, por favor.

―¿El sábado? Ammm ―Aura fingió pensar un momento―. ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, Lexi las llevó a casa y estuvieron comiendo esos… ¿cómo es el nombre Annie? Aún me cuesta recordar algunas palabras jajajajaja.

―Takoyaki… ―Anna se sorprendió de lo buena actriz que resultó ser la mujer, sus gestos resultaban tan naturales que hasta ella le creía.

―Bueno, eso. Después se fueron a la habitación de Annie y estuvieron allí el resto de la tarde hasta que llevaron a Reiko de vuelta a su casa.

―Ya veo, ¿tiene algo que agregar Misaki-san? ―preguntó el director.

La mujer le pidió un papel y lápiz mediante señas, el hombre le facilitó lo que solicitaba y esperó a que la mujer escribiera, luego lo leyó en voz alta:

"Reiko llegó a casa muy emocionada y ansiosa por hablar con su amiga Mikami. Pero finalmente no se comunicaron ese día, ha estado algo deprimida estos días porque no han hablado".

―Bueno, esto verifica lo que decían las chicas Matsushita-san. Al parecer no tienen nada que ver con el asunto.

Ambos padres bajaron la mirada con dolor, esperaban que la cinta de la escuela y esas chicas les dieran alguna pista. Aura fingió curiosidad y sorpresa al escuchar el apellido del matrimonio allí presente.

―¿Matsushita? ¿Ustedes son los padres de la chica desaparecida?

El director, policía y los padres la miraron sorprendidos.

―¡¿Cómo sabe eso?! ―exclamó el padre.

―He estado trabajando con la policía japonesa el último tiempo ―respondió Aura.

―¿Usted es policía? ―preguntó el director anodadado.

―Trabajo en la INTERPOL ―respondió Aura―. Estoy en Japón por otra investigación, pero escuché de la chica y que han tenido problemas para encontrar pistas. No pensé que estuviera en la misma clase que Annie.

Anna y Reiko no mostraron ninguna expresión, pero por dentro estaban gritándole a Aura desesperadamente, mentiras así podían traer serios problemas en todo sentido.

―¡AH! ¡¿Usted es la detective noruega que lleva aquella investigación en Japón?! ―habló el policía por primera vez, notoriamente sorprendido.

Aura asintió con una tenue sonrisa al ver que las chicas quedaban petrificadas en blanco y con la boca abierta.

―Oh, ya veo. Debe estar muy ocupada, me disculpo por tomar su tiempo. Es sólo que estas chicas fueron las últimas en hablar con Matsushita Mikami antes de desaparecer ―dijo el director.

El hombre continuó explicando la situación tal y como se los había explicado a las chicas. Anna sintió cómo su madre se tensaba un poco a su lado a pesar de que ya sabía el motivo de la citación. Una vez que el director terminó el relato, Aura procedió a interrogar a las chicas.

―Annie, ¿viste algo extraño cuando se encontraron con tu hermana o en el camino a casa?

―¿Extraño? ―Anna la miró con una ceja arqueada y continuó exasperada en sus pensamientos―. _¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor es extraño! ¡¿Qué quieres que diga?!_

―No lo sé, alguien desconocido cerca o alguna situación fuera de lo habitual ―respondió Aura―. ¿En dónde se juntaron con tu hermana? ¿Compraron la comida después de reunirse con ella o ya las esperaba con todo antes de partir?

―Bueno, no percibí nada raro alrededor… aunque tampoco es que estuviera muy atenta ―dijo Anna―. Nos reunimos en el mismo lugar donde nos vemos siempre que viene a buscarme, ella ya había comprado, fuimos directo a casa.

Entonces Aura se dirigió a Reiko.

―Reiko, ¿qué hay de ti?

―Esto… no lo sé. Anna me llevó corriendo para no toparnos con nadie más, sólo recuerdo que vi a algunos chicos del club de baseball caminando hasta la cancha para jugar.

―Deberías aprender de Reiko ―Aura golpeó la frente de Anna con el dorso de la mano―. Esa es una buena pista, si Mikami las siguió esos chicos deben haber visto algo.

―Misaki-san, si te muestro fotografías de los chicos del club ¿serías capaz de reconocer a los que viste? ―preguntó el director.

―Puedo intentarlo…

El director miró al oficial y este asintió.

―Les agradezco mucho por su tiempo, esto ya nos entrega algo de información. Misaki-san podrá retirarse después de ver las fotografías. Detective ―Hizo una reverencia―, sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirle nada, pero si alguna de sus hijas recuerda algo o usted ve algún detalle que nosotros hemos obviado, agradecería muchísimo su ayuda.

Aura se puso de pie y asintió.

―Claro, ayudaré en lo que sea posible. Sobre todo, ahora que sé que la chica es cercana a Reiko ―Le indicó a su hija que levantara―. Bien, nosotras volveremos a casa. Pasaremos a visitarlas después Sakura.

Los padres de Mikami y el director se pusieron de pie para despedirlas y agradecerles. Apenas estuvieron fuera de la oficina Anna hizo ademán de hablar, pero su madre la interrumpió antes de que pronunciara palabra señalando disimuladamente a las personas a su alrededor.

―Es por eso que siempre te digo que debes estar atenta a tu alrededor. ¡¿Qué habría hecho si te pasaba a ti?! ―Le jaló una oreja y se la llevó así unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a las escaleras.

―¡No hagas eso! _¡Maldición, me duele!_

Los profesores y alumnos que estaban cerca rieron disimuladamente al verlas pasar.

―Lo siento por los padres de esa chica. No es ninguna gracia perder un hijo ―dijo con un tono más serio y triste, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Anna bajó la mirada, recordando el por qué llevaba esa relación con la mujer. Probablemente ella miraría a su madre de la misma forma que lo hacía Alexa si se hubiera criado con su familia biológica. Lo que más odiaba de todo el asunto era el hecho de que le afectaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Al llegar abajo se toparon de frente con su profesora de gimnasia.

―Vaya, nos hemos visto muy seguido hoy. Jajajajaja. Al parecer no te fue tan mal ―Miró a la mujer que la acompañaba y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo―. Un gusto conocerla Kyoyama-san, mi nombre es Ishida Ai soy una de las maestras de Anna-san.

―Un gusto, Kilsteng Aura ―Hizo una reverencia.

―¿Oh? L-lo siento, Anna-san se parece tanto a usted que pensé que ―La mujer comenzó a reír nerviosa.

Aura rio divertida. ―No, está en lo correcto. Annie sí es mi hija, pero Kyoyama es el apellido de mi ex marido ―comentó, muy atenta a la reacción de la maestra. Le encantaba la expresión de la gente cuando hacía referencia a su supuesto divorcio.

― _Eres cruel_ ―pensó Anna sonriendo con una mueca.

―E-e-e-esto, l-lo siento mucho. De verdad ―Su maestra hizo un montón de reverencias muy avergonzada.

―No se preocupe, no es problema. Bien, ya tenemos que irnos. Con su permiso ―comenzó a caminar hasta la salida con Anna―. _JAJAJAJAJA, me encanta, simplemente me encanta_ ―Lloraba de la risa en su mente.

―Podemos ir al lugar donde veía a Alexa para-

―No, hay demasiadas personas y te llamaron por alta voz a la oficina del director. Seguro que en tu clase debe haber más de algún chismoso ―interrumpió Aura―. También podrían estar vigilándonos por la relación que tienen con esa chica. Llamé un taxi cuando llegamos aquí, ya debería estar afuera.

Efectivamente un taxi las esperaba afuera, ambas subieron y le indicaron la dirección de la pensión al chofer.

―Bien, ahora puedes preguntar lo que quieras Annie.

Anna se cruzó de brazos y la miró arqueando una ceja.

―¿Detective en la INTERPOL?

―Jajaja. Bueno, eso es un poco complejo de explicar. Pero, para ponerlo simple, hace un par de años los gobiernos están informados de nuestra presencia en este lugar y nos facilitan los documentos necesarios para vivir aquí a cambio de ayuda con operaciones de inteligencia a nivel mundial. También nos permiten hacer negocios para conseguir recursos económicos, en este mundo lo consigues todo con dinero.

―Entonces, es por eso que Alexa decía que enviaban a los novatos aquí.

―Correcto ―Asintió―. En esta ocasión arreglé que me permitieran quedarme por cierto tiempo mientras investigo a mi hermano. Les dejamos claro la clase de amenaza que es, por eso ningún gobierno se opuso a nuestra intervención y tenemos libertad de acción completa siempre y cuando ningún civil salga herido.

―Ese oficial dijo que eras de Noruega.

―Sí, eso dicen mis documentos. En realidad, toda la familia está registrada en sus bases de datos, incluida tú, diremos que estás bajo un programa de protección si alguien llega a preguntar por el asunto de los apellidos ―Se encogió de hombros―. Además, es bastante claro que tú no tienes ni un pelo de japonés.

―Supongo… ¿qué opinas del asunto de Matsushita Mikami?

―Creo que es probable que algún hombre de mi hermano las haya seguido sin que lo notaran ―dijo Aura pensativa―. No pensé que el caso de la chica tuviera conexión con nosotros, pero podría ser. Se lo explicaré a los superiores para que me permitan acceder a la investigación. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido secuestrar a una niña porque sí, pudo hacernos llegar alguna amenaza o algo por el estilo.

Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y se quedaron en silencio pensativas. Segundos después, el taxi hizo un movimiento brusco, dio varias vueltas en círculos y se inclinó peligrosamente hacia la derecha levantado las ruedas de la izquierda, para luego caer de golpe sobre sus cuatro ruedas.

―¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA! ―le vociferaron despeinadas y enfurecidas madre e hija al chofer.

―E-esto, lo siento. E-esa chica salió de la nada ―dijo el hombre aterrado apuntando al exterior.

―¡¿Chica?! ―Ambas miraron en la dirección que apuntaba el hombre.

Aura reconoció la amenaza apenas la vio y reaccionó rápidamente.

―¡SALGAN DEL AUTO AHORA!

Anna y el chofer obedecieron instantáneamente ante la voz de la mujer. Apenas alcanzaron a salir cuando la chica lanzó un ataque directo al taxi y lo partió a la mitad provocando una explosión. El chofer miró aterrado la escena y echó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas pidiendo auxilio.

―Es mejor si se va. ¡Annie en guardia! ¡Si tienes un buen desempeño no habrá entrenamiento hoy!

―No necesitas decírmelo. ¿Qué es eso?

Frente a ellas estaba una figura demoniaca de color negro. Tenía forma humanoide, era un poco más alta que Anna y sus extremidades superiores llegaban hasta el suelo, tenía garras en vez de dedos y pinchos saliendo de sus articulaciones y cuerpo, lo que debía ser su rostro parecía una máscara de oni sin ojos y con grandes colmillos. Emanaba un aura densa y maligna.

La creatura cortó el aire con su mano, lanzando un corte de color negro. Ambas lo esquivaron sin problemas.

―Me das asco Aitor ―masculló Aura enfurecida―. ¡Annie! Tenemos que contenernos, no uses a tus shikigamis, ese no es un demonio. Lo agotaremos hasta dejarlo inconsciente ¡¿entendido?!

―¡Entendido!

Aura redujo la distancia entre ella y la creatura en un segundo, iba a dar un golpe directo con su palma izquierda pero la coraza del demonio desapareció dejando al descubierto a una adolescente de la edad de Anna, eso le impidió concretar el ataque y la hizo retroceder. Apenas se alejó la coraza volvió a aparecer.

Miró a su hija un segundo para confirmar si su sospecha era cierta. Por la expresión de Anna, la chica que acababa de ver debía tratarse de su compañera desaparecida.

La chica lanzó dos nuevos ataques dirigidos a Anna. Aura los bloqueó con facilidad, se estaba moviendo más rápido.

―¡No hay tiempo para hacerse preguntas! ―regañó Aura―. Mientras más nos tardamos más la absorberá, llegará un punto en donde no podré detenerla sin matarla. Él sabe que tú no matarías a una niña, mucho menos a una que conoces, lo mismo para Alexa, y que esto las enfurecería. Él hace que absorba esas energías, tu amiga se transformará en un demonio cada vez más fuerte ―Volvió a concentrarse en la chica―. No puedo atacarla directamente porque en ese estado la mataría si se deshace de la coraza. Probablemente no sabe que estoy aquí y su objetivo era atacarte estando sola.

―¡¿Entonces qué?! ―exclamó Anna aún en shock. Ese tipo era despreciable si usaba un método así. Posesionar a una chica sin habilidades de esa forma era un método asqueroso. Sintió como su desprecio por ese hombre comenzaba a crecer aún más.

Atacó nuevamente, esta vez corrió directo hasta ellas, Anna apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar. Estaba claro que ella era el objetivo del ataque, sabía muy bien con qué nivel podía matarla fácilmente.

―¡CONTRÓLATE! Tu odio lo alimenta. Demuéstrame que has aprendido algo en tu entrenamiento.

La chica se agachó para evitar un corte arriba y lanzó una patada que dio directo en el pecho del demonio, pero la coraza no desapareció como ocurrió con el ataque de su madre.

―Tsk. Ese bastardo, incluso calculó con qué nivel debía desaparecer la coraza ―Aura juntó las palmas de sus manos―. ¡ANNIE! La detendré un momento. Tu trata de sellar a los demonios que tomaron posesión de su cuerpo.

Aura lanzó una descarga eléctrica en dirección a la chica para paralizarla. Anna aprovechó el momento para rodearla con su rosario e iniciar la purificación. El demonio se retorció, resistiéndose al poder de la itako, el rostro de la creatura se trizó hasta romperse y dejar al descubierto el de la chica poseída. Anna continuó con la técnica, pero su rosario comenzó a romperse.

― _¡Vamos, sólo un poco más!_

Poco a poco comenzaron a formarse grietas en la coraza del demonio hasta que se rompió por completo, igual que el rosario de Anna.

Mikami cayó hacia atrás inconsciente, Aura la tomó antes de que cayera al piso y la revisó rápidamente. La técnica de su hermano había absorbido casi toda su energía, la chica estaba al borde la muerte.

Escucharon las sirenas de la policía y una ambulancia acercándose. De seguro el chofer dio aviso después de correr.

―Annie, perdóname ―Se levantó y lanzó una ráfaga de viento en contra de su hija, lo que le provocó varios cortes leves y dejó su uniforme impresentable. Luego hizo lo mismo contra su propio cuerpo. Anna la miró confundida.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Qué ser humano terrestre normal sale ileso de una explosión y del ataque de un psicópata armado?

―…buen punto.

Aura puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de la chica y la izquierda sobre su busto, usó una técnica de curación básica y le entregó algo de su energía para asegurarse de que llegara viva al hospital.

―Debemos agradecer que el chofer tenía buenos reflejos y pudo pedir ayuda. Creo que esto será suficiente para que sobreviva hasta recibir atención médica.

―¿Qué vamos a decir? ―preguntó Anna.

―Diremos que era una emboscada para mí, y resultó ser que el mismo grupo que busco en mi investigación tenía a la chica. Ponte frente a mí, fingiremos que hacemos reanimación cardiopulmonar.

Anna hizo lo que su madre le indicó. A los pocos minutos las sirenas se detuvieron y escucharon pasos apresurados en su dirección. Los paramédicos llegaron junto a ellas, uno de ellos verificó sus heridas y otros dos se ocuparon de Mikami.

Madre e hija comenzaron una conversación mental mientras observaban como se llevaban a la chica y a uno de los oficiales de policía acercándose a ellas.

― _¿Cómo explicaremos que ellos tenían a Mikami?_

― _De la misma forma que explican los casos sin resolver_ ―Anna miró interrogante a su madre y esta le sonrió con cara de "nada qué hacer"―. _No existe información concluyente._

― _¿De verdad diriges la armada de todo un planeta?_ (¬¬)

Aura sólo rio entre dientes y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

― _A veces las respuestas simples son mejores que las más complejas_.

Llegaron a la pensión 5 horas más tarde, después de hablar con la policía, pasar por el hospital, esperar y hablar con los padres de Mikami y avisarle a Reiko.

―Tadaima ―dijo Anna sin mucha energía al cruzar la puerta.

―Annie… dime que tienes otro uniforme ―Hasta ese momento no había mirado detenidamente a su hija, el uniforme que llevaba ya no era presentable para la escuela.

Yoh llegó hasta la entrada al escuchar a Anna, Horo-Horo y su hermana habían llegado de visita y quería preparar a la rubia antes de que los viera.

―¡¿Anna?! ¡¿Qué les pasó?!

―No preguntes ―dijeron madre e hija con voz apagada y expresión de fastidio, pasaron por su lado sin hacer más comentarios.

Anna se detuvo al pasar junto a la puerta abierta del comedor y ver a los hermanos Usui allí. No se sentía con ánimos de nada así que simplemente los saludó con la mano y siguió su camino hasta las aguas termales.

―¿Eh? ¿Anna-chan? ―Yoh la miró desconcertado. Ella no reaccionaría así ante visitas sorpresa.

―Vamos a las aguas termales así que no entren Yoh ―respondió Anna con tono aburrido.

Yoh volvió al comedor desconcertado. Todos quedaron igual que él al ver la actitud de la rubia ante la presencia de los chicos.

―¿Qué tiene tu novia? ―preguntó Horo-Horo

Yoh suspiró, todo se había complicado de repente y explicarle las cosas a su amigo sin Anna presente no le pareció correcto. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa para responderle, pero todos notaron que era forzada.

―Es sólo que… Anna ha tenido unas semanas algo complicadas Horo. Tratemos de mantenernos tranquilos por hoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

De alguna manera las noticias de sus accidentes recientes se habían propagado por la escuela, ganándose una muy poco deseada popularidad. Algunos de sus compañeros la habían apodado "el gato de la clase 1". Había historias circulando acerca de ella que decían era un vampiro, también decían que su madre era un agente secreto, decían que su familia tenía un pacto con el diablo y todos eran inmortales, también decían que tenía superpoderes, etc, etc, etc.

Escuchaba susurros cada vez que pasaba junto a otros estudiantes.

―¿Oye esa no es la chica de las 7 vidas?

―Sí, dicen que sobrevivió un ataque del Yakuza la semana pasada.

―Dicen que es un vampiro

―No seas tonto los vampiros no pueden caminar en el sol.

Anna suspiró con pesar, se había agotado sólo con caminar hasta su puesto en la sala de clases, sería un lunes bastante largo. Sus amigos la miraron entre divertidos y compasivos.

―Tranquila Anna, es cuestión de tiempo para que se olviden.

La rubia ignoró el comentario de Mei, se sentó y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

―Para peor hoy saldré tarde por el ensayo, ella duplicó mi entrenamiento, y me hará un examen para evaluar si aprendí lo suficiente de su idioma y permitirme ir al juicio de Alexa.

Los chicos sonrieron compasivamente, su vida de verdad se había complicado desde el incidente con su tío. Desviaron su atención a la delegada de la clase que había llegado justo frente al asiento de Anna.

―Kyoyama, ¿me permites un minuto de tu tiempo?

La itako no cambió de posición. Ni siquiera estaba molesta, se sentía simplemente derrotada, más bien harta de cómo iban las cosas. Y tampoco podía cambiar la situación porque le convenía estar en buenos términos con Aura para mantener su propia seguridad y la de los demás.

―¿Qué quieres Hashimoto?

Hashimoto Sumire era la delegada de su clase, una chica de gafas, ojos grises y cabello negro azabache recogido en una coleta.

―Ahem. Bueno, como delegada debo preocuparme del bienestar de mis compañeros y me parece que estás pasando por tiempos difíciles.

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, esa chica no parecía ser la del tipo que se preocupa por los demás, Anna levantó la cabeza sólo lo suficiente para que sus ojos vieran a su compañera. Suspiró.

―No es gran cosa Hashimoto. Sólo algunos problemas familiares que espero se solucionen pronto.

―Bueno, si es sólo eso, entonces ―Sus gafas brillaron―. ¡Necesitas una distracción! ―la apuntó con el dedo en actitud triunfal.

―¿Una distracción? ―preguntó Anna levantando la cabeza―. Hashimoto… últimamente casi no tengo tiempo ni para esa distracción ―Apuntó a Yoh. El chico rio nervioso en respuesta.

La delegada rio confiadamente. ―De todas formas, tienes que ensayar en casa además de la práctica con el coro ¿verdad? ―Se abrazó a si misma maravillada con estrellas en los ojos―. Pues he escuchado tu voz y eres un verdadero ángel.

―...ve al grano Hashimoto ―dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño.

―Pues, como representante he decidido ―La apuntó nuevamente con actitud triunfal― que entrarás en nuestro equipo para el Festival de la Voz que organizó esa productora local ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Pensé que te ofrecerías así que esperé pacientemente, pero ya que no lo hiciste he venido a pedírtelo personalmente. Supongo que sabes que los ganadores competirán con las otras escuelas de Tokio y si los derrotamos ganaremos un viaje todo pagado a aquel resort para toda la clase y su docente a cargo.

―…

Anna sólo la miró fijamente con cara de póker y regresó a su posición inicial.

―…

La representante miró Yoh como ordenándole que hiciera algo. Él simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, si Anna no quería no iba a hacerlo.

―¿De verdad cantas Anna? ―preguntó Manta.

―¡Claro que sí, Oyamada! ¡Mira! ―Las gafas de la chica brillaron de nuevo, esperaba esa oportunidad. Les mostró un video desde su celular.

Anna levantó la cabeza al reconocer su voz. Todos los que estaban en el salón guardaron silencio al escuchar y Anna se puso roja a más no poder.

―¡¿De dónde sacaste eso Hashimoto?! ―exclamó avergonzada y furiosa con la chica.

―Pues te grabé en uno de los ensayos. Vamos, tienes que hacerlo ―suplicó y la miró con ojos de cachorro―. Un equipo con Misaki, Argall, Mastsushita y tú sería una combinación ganadora.

El video seguía corriendo y Anna no se fijó en que todos los presentes se habían acercado a mirar.

―Te olvidas de que Matsushita sigue en el hospital ―replicó Anna.

―Olvídate de Matsushita, contigo seguro que ganamos Kyoyama ―dijo una de sus compañeras a sus espaldas.

―Cierto ―dijeron todos los otros observadores.

Sólo entonces notó que todos sus compañeros estaban mirando.

― _Kami-sama ¡¿qué te hice?!_...

La delegada se aprovechó de la situación e invocó los poderes que su puesto le otorgaba.

―¡Compañerooooooos! La voz del pueblo debe ser escuchada, ¡todos los que voten por Kyoyama levanten la mano y digan YO!

―¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

―¡Votación unánimeeeeeee!¡Kyoyama estás en el equipo! ―Le hizo un guiño levantando su pulgar.

Anna se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano. Justo cuando pensaba que su vida no podía ir peor.

―Hashimoto, da igual que cante moderadamente bien. Nunca he podido hacerlo en público.

―NO. ¡Nunca lo has intentado que es diferente!

―¡Pues no voy a hacerlo y no puedes obligarme! ―exclamó con voz cortante. Sin dar lugar a más comentarios.

Nadie notó que la profesora a cargo había entrado al salón y los miraba molesta por no prestar atención.

―¿Qué hacen todos allí? ¡Vayan a sus asientos! Vamos a empezar.

―Mori-sensei, como representante debo informar que una de nuestras compañeras no está utilizando al 100% sus capacidades y es su deber como docente incentivarla ―apuntó a su profesora con determinación.

― _¿Qué demonios tiene Hashimoto? Me tendió una trampa para que todos escucharan. Da igual, no me pueden obligar... no puedo creer que ni siquiera pude intimidarla, definitivamente algo anda mal_ _conmigo_ ―pensó Anna enterrando la cabeza en su mesa nuevamente.

―¿Qué dices Hashimoto?

―Sensei. Todos hemos sido testigos del talento de nuestra compañera, pero se rehúsa a compartir su don con el mundo en el Festival de la Voz.

―Hashimoto, te dije que Kyoyama se rehusaría ―dijo la maestra en tono de reproche―. No puedes obligarla, además todos sabemos que la suerte no la acompaña estos días. Abran su texto en la página 50.

― _Gracias sensei_ ―pensó Anna profundamente agradecida con la mujer.

En ese instante escuchó nuevamente su voz desde el celular de Hashimoto. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era perseverante, pero si su sensei la apoyaba en su decisión nadie podría obligarla a participar. Miró al frente para ver lo que escribía la profesora en el pizarrón, pero la mujer se había quedado quieta con la tiza pegada a la superficie en mitad de una frase. Anna sonrió, probablemente se había molestado con Hashimoto por interrumpirla apenas iniciaba la clase.

―Sensei, esa es la voz de Kyoyama desde el audio mediocre de mi celular. Usted y yo sabemos cuál es el premio que esa productora entregará a la clase ganadora.

Anna la miró incrédula ¿de verdad estaba tratando de comprar a su sensei con lo del viaje? La profesora pareció ignorarla porque continuó escribiendo, lo que hizo que la rubia suspirara aliviada. Su alivio duró hasta que escuchó hablar a la mujer 5 segundos después.

―Kyoyama… no tengas más accidentes hasta después del festival. Me da igual si quieres cantar o no, me merezco ese viaje. Hashimoto siéntate de una vez.

― _Traidora_ ―pensó Anna dedicándole una mirada de muerte.

―Sensei. Argall y Misaki también deben participar ―agregó la representante.

―Argall y Misaki, ya escucharon ―Volteó a mirar a la clase nuevamente―. Bien, Yamada inicia la lectura.

Anna volvió a hundirse en su mesa por tercera vez, en esta ocasión imitada por Reiko. La vida se había vuelto tan compleja en tan poco tiempo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Asgard. Mansión Kilsteng_**

Alexa estaba tendida sobre el césped de uno de los jardines. Hizo un puchero y se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo derecho.

―No me digas que vas a llorar.

La joven escuchó como su amiga de la infancia reía a su lado. No cambió su posición, pero sonrió tenuemente, no podía estar tranquila en una situación así.

―Vamos vine a verte en mi día libre. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a mirar a la cara? Qué descortés Srta. Kilsteng ―dijo fingiendo un tono de voz ofendido.

Alexa no pudo evitar reír un poco, quitó su brazo para mirar a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado, Eridan siempre conseguía hacer que se olvidara de sus problemas, aunque fuera unos segundos. Tenía el cabello negro y largo con reflejos violeta, era de tez pálida y ojos color carmesí.

―Lo siento.

La joven la miró con una expresión ligeramente ofendida y con cierto reproche. Alexa se la quedó mirando confundida, Eridan no se molestaría sólo por eso.

―¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo?

―¿Ah? Pues, ¿qué más debería decir? ―Se sentó para quedar a su altura y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Eridan volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria a Alexa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, respondió notoriamente molesta a la pregunta.

―Eres imposible… ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!

―¿Insensible? ―Alexa no tenía ni pista de lo que había hecho, en realidad no pudo haber hecho algo porque hace meses que no hablaba con ella. Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo encajar las piezas y comprendió la molestia de la joven, comenzó a reír algo nerviosa al entender el punto.

―Así que tus neuronas aún trabajan ―Eridan la miró nuevamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

―V-vale, lo siento. De verdad lo siento, pero tenía que dejarte fuera del asunto para que no estuvieras en la misma situación que yo.

―Podías mantenerme fuera del asunto y mantener el contacto ¿sabes? ―dijo mirándola notoriamente dolida.

―Sabes que no es cierto, tu no lees mentes, pero pareciera que la mía siempre es un libro abierto para ti. De seguro me habrías sacado todo y también terminarías en un juicio por encubrirme.

Eridan suspiró y guardó silencio, no quería reconocerlo, pero Alexa tenía razón. La conocía demasiado bien, tanto así que la mayoría de las veces era imposible no saber en lo que pensaba y por eso siempre que Alexa se metía en problemas acababa involucrándose.

―Aun así, sabes que si me decías que tenías un secreto lo iba respetar sin hacer preguntas… Aunque me alegra que estés bien, niña loca ―dijo finalmente.

Alexa sonrió, era bueno saber que la tenía de su lado. Se tensó cuando su amiga se acercó hasta quedar sólo a un par de centímetros de su rostro, se perdió por un momento en los ojos carmesí de la joven. Eridan sonrió y se separó de ella.

―De verdad eres como un libro abierto.

―¿Eh? _¿Acaso soy tan evidente?_ ―pensó.

―No deberías preocuparte por ese asunto. Al menos te has ganado buena fama entre los demás soldados, todos comentan que admiran tu valentía y, sobre todo, admiran que hayas podido evitar un enfrentamiento con el traidor y salvado a tu hermana. Digamos que, para muchos de ellos, te has convertido en esa especie de héroe rebelde que es fácil de admirar. A otros nos pareció un poco tonto, pero de todas formas envidiamos tus agallas ―le sonrió al terminar.

Alexa la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, no esperaba que la vieran así. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando su amiga le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Se sonrojó a más no poder y se tocó los labios con una mano.

―Eso es para la suerte y para que te distraigas, nos veremos después de que todo este asunto termine ―Hizo un guiño y desapareció del lugar.

La dejó en shock. Volvió a recostarse en el pasto aun tocando sus labios, poco a poco el shock fue dando paso a la euforia, lanzó un grito de alegría que se escuchó en todos los rincones de la mansión.

Su hermano Xana la escuchó desde su estudio, preguntándose si su hermana finalmente había cedido a la presión y perdido la razón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Tokio, Funbari Onsen_**

Aura estaba revisando una copia del mapa de Alexa y añadiendo la información que había conseguido recabar durante el día, Yoh había llegado temprano y le ayudaba con algunos lugares. Sintió la energía de su hija menor acercándose a la casa y comenzó a reír, finalmente estaba dejando salir todo aquello que la molestaba, su ira se sentía a kilómetros.

Anna entró a la casa con un humor de perros, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de anunciar su llegada. Escuchó la voz de su madre al pasar junto a la puerta del comedor.

―¿Qué pasa Annie?

―¡¿Para qué preguntas si vas a leer mi mente de todas formas?! ―rugió la chica sin detenerse en el camino a su habitación.

 _¡BAM!_

El portazo que dio al entrar a su habitación hizo retumbar toda la casa. Aura rio entre dientes.

―Vaya genio. Aunque pensé que esto iba a pasar un poco antes, aguantó más de lo que esperaba. Gracias por la ayuda Yoh ―guardó su mapa y se puso de pie.

―Jijijiji digamos que la escuela también aportó su granito de arena hoy.

―Ya veo, así que también ha tenido asuntos en la escuela. En fin, iré a domar a mi adolescente antes de que alguien salga herido.

Dejó el comedor, subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta de su hija. No obtuvo respuesta.

―Annie, está bien si no quieres dejarme entrar, sólo necesito saber que me escuchas.

Escuchó como su hija respondía con voz hastiada desde el interior de la habitación.

―Quiero estar sola…

―Bien, esperaré aquí hasta que te alivies un poco.

Escuchó un suspiro pesado y los pasos de la chica acercándose a la puerta, el sonido del seguro y luego la puerta abriéndose. Entró a la habitación y vio como Anna se tumbaba en la cama dándole la espalda. La mujer le sonrió de forma comprensiva, las últimas semanas habían sido especialmente difíciles para la chica y estaba consciente de que ella era culpable.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica y a peinarla con los dedos de forma maternal.

―Tengo que reconocer que esperaba esta reacción mucho antes. Guardas demasiado antes de manifestar lo que te pasa… supongo que tiene que ver con la forma en que creciste. Déjalo salir, aguantaré todo lo que tengas que decirme.

La chica la miró por el rabillo del ojo. No quería hablar porque lo más probable era que sus emociones la superaran y no le agradaba sentirse así de vulnerable. Cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

Aura suspiró resignada, su hija aún no confiaba del todo en ella y no era bueno presionarla. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Anna tomó su mano impidiendo que lo hiciera. La chica se movió en la cama dejando espacio suficiente para que ella se recostara a su lado, la mujer sonrió y se recostó junto a ella. Abrazó a su hija y esta inmediatamente hundió su rostro en su pecho, se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, pero supuso que era normal que se comportara de manera un poco extraña con lo emocionalmente inestable que se encontraba.

―Está bien, no tienes que hablar si no quieres. Pero espero que lo hagas algún día ¿sí?

Anna asintió en silencio. Aura sonrió, no importaba que tratara de mostrarse como una chica fuerte, seguía siendo una niña, acarició y besó su cabeza con cariño. Cerró los ojos un momento, ella también estaba cansada. Abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando escuchó el susurro de su hija.

―¿Por qué no viniste antes?

Aura sintió la misma puñalada en el pecho de aquel día, cuando le prohibieron ir tras de su hermano y buscarla en aquel lugar.

―Porque fui una estúpida sin agallas para enfrentarme a los demás.

La chica comenzó a sollozar entre sus brazos. No podía hacer nada más que contenerla, nada iba a revertir todo el daño que le había hecho, sólo podía estar ahí para ella y escuchar todo lo que quisiera decirle.

―¿Tienes idea de cuánto te necesité antes? ―susurró su hija.

Aura guardó silencio.

―¡Si creías que estaba viva ¿por qué no seguiste buscando?!

Su tono de voz comenzaba a elevarse y Aura podía sentir como su pecho se humedecía cada vez más con las lágrimas de su hija.

―¡Te apareces ahora que ya he planeado casi toda mi vida! ¡Te apareces sólo porque el imbécil de tu hermano trató de asesinarme!

Comenzó a golpear contra su el cuerpo de su madre.

―¡¿Acaso no me querías lo suficiente?! ¡¿No querías otro hijo y fue un alivio que desapareciera?!

Eso hizo que Aura se quebrara también, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos y estrechó el abrazo.

―No pasó un solo día sin que pensara en ti.

―¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡Dijiste que hace cinco años supieron que vivía! ¡¿Por qué no me buscaste entonces?! ¡Si lo hubieras hecho, nadie estaría en peligro por mi culpa! ¡Hubiera sido más fácil alejarme de Yoh entonces!

―Ya te lo dije… porque fui una imbécil sin agallas.

―¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sintió los golpes y patadas que la chica le propinaba enfurecida y dolida a la vez.

―¡TU ESTÚPIDO GOBIERNO FUE MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO!

Sus golpes se hicieron más intensos y más frenéticos cada vez. Aura simplemente se mantuvo en la posición, era todo lo que podía hacer, aguantar hasta que su hija se desahogara.

―¡TE ODIO A TI, A TODA TU ESTÚPIDA FAMILIA Y TODOS LOS IMBÉCILES DE TU ESTÚPIDO GOBIERNOOOOOOOO!

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos mientras trataba de contener a su hija y escuchaba los alaridos de dolor de la chica en medio del llanto.

El llanto de Anna era audible para todos en la pensión. Nunca habían escuchado a la itako así, nunca derramando una sola lágrima ni expresando dolor.

―Ella va a estar bien ¿verdad? ―preguntó Pilika preocupada.

―C-claro que sí. Pilika-chan… no olvides que hablamos de Anna-sama ¿verdad? ―respondió Ryu con fingido entusiasmo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

―Así no convences a nadie Ryu ―comentó Horo-Horo.

Los tres dirigieron sus ojos a Yoh quien miraba hacia arriba en la dirección que estaba el cuarto de la rubia. Cuando notó sus miradas sonrió de la forma habitual y respondió con un tono algo triste.

―Está bien. Es sólo que ha guardado mucho por demasiado tiempo, todos tenemos un límite y estas semanas se han encargado de superar el de Anna...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormida, despertó entre los brazos de Aura quien estaba dormida. La habitación estaba oscura y una brisa fría entraba por la ventana.

― _¿Me habrán escuchado los demás?_ ―pensó, luego se respondió a si misma―. _Por supuesto que sí idiota ¿quién no te habría escuchado?_

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pensó en levantarse, pero la verdad no tenía ánimos de hacerlo. ¿Llorar siempre era así de agotador? Escuchó a su madre dar un respingo, la mujer liberó su brazo izquierdo y se restregó los ojos, luego suspiró y comenzó a peinar a Anna con la mano nuevamente. La chica se separó un poco para mirarla.

―¿Te desperté? ―susurró Aura algo adormilada.

―Desperté antes que tú ―respondió Anna en el mismo tono.

Aura bostezó, Anna hizo lo mismo al verla. Ambas rieron suavemente por eso. Anna notó la humedad en la camiseta de su madre.

―Quedaste empapada…

―Está bien, no voy a resfriarme por eso ―Besó la cabeza de su hija.

―Cuando dije que te odio… no fue en serio… sólo estaba enojada.

―Lo sé… y aunque me odiaras lo entendería. Tu estúpida madre no fue capaz de enfrentarse a los demás y buscarte cómo debía.

―… entiendo el por qué… es solo que…

―Está bien ―La estrechó entre sus brazos―. Yo también le guardaría rencor a mi madre si hubiera actuado como yo, lo único que puedo hacer es estar ahí para ti de ahora en adelante. No volveré a dejarte sola, incluso si no quieres verme siempre te estaré vigilando.

Anna se quedó quieta entre sus brazos y esbozó una sonrisa, Aura sonrió también y volvió a besar la cabeza de su hija. Se quedaron así en silencio hasta que sus estómagos reclamaron por comida.

―Jejeje. Ya debe ser tarde, no es bueno dejar pasar la cena cuando estás en crecimiento. Si no lo hice antes al menos puedo preocuparme de atenderte bien ahora.

―No quiero levantarme…

―Ok. Quédate aquí, yo iré a buscar algo de comer. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

―Ramen.

―¿Ramen? Creo que eso no lo he probado ―Se separó de su hija y se levantó de la cama―. Iré a ver qué cara traigo y luego voy por la comida, mientras tienes que cambiarte de ropa y ponerte algo más abrigado, no quiero que te resfríes.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Anna la hizo voltearse.

―Sí, mamá.

No la había llamado mamá hasta ese momento, otra vez no pudo contener las lágrimas.

―Je. Ya ves que trato de componerme y me haces llorar de nuevo ―Se limpió el rostro y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al baño y se miró al espejo se dio cuenta de lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos, creó algo de hielo y se aplicó en la zona unos minutos. Cuando estuvo más conforme con su aspecto volvió a la habitación para verificar que su hija hubiera obedecido. Una vez allí miró a su alrededor, cada vez que entraba en el cuarto de la chica inevitablemente recordaba el estudio de su hijo Xana, ambos parecían tener la misma afición por los libros, montones de ellos apilados por toda la habitación, aunque debía reconocer que Anna era un poco más ordenada… o quizás era simplemente que la cantidad de libros era considerablemente menor a la que manejaba Xana en su estudio. Detuvo su mirada en ella, quien seguía recostada en la misma posición que la había dejado y se había dormido otra vez, la cubrió con una frazada y besó su cabeza otra vez antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

.

* * *

 **.**

Anna despertó al sentir que la mecían suavemente.

―A comer.

Se levantó con pereza y estornudó, de pronto sentía mucho frío. Se sentó en un cojín en el piso y su madre le alcanzó la comida.

―Vaya, de verdad tenías las defensas por el suelo si te resfriaste con esto ―Aura le entregó un tazón y los palillos.

―En estos momentos me vendría bien un resfrío ―Recibió lo que su madre le entregaba―. Así no tengo que cantar en el estúpido festival ―Frunció el ceño.

―¿Festival? ―preguntó Aura con curiosidad.

―Es una competencia escolar, una productora local la organizó y la clase ganadora tendrá un viaje gratuito a un lugar muy exclusivo. La representante de la clase consiguió que la maestra me obligara a participar ―respondió Anna molesta.

Aura comenzó a reír, de verdad todos sus hijos parecían ser iguales en ciertos sentidos.

―¡No es gracioso!

―No, no es gracioso que te obliguen ―Tomó su propio tazón―. Es gracioso que seas igual a tus hermanos en ese sentido: todos muy talentosos y orgullosos ante los demás, pero muy tímidos en el fondo, nunca se atreven a mostrar sus habilidades en público a menos que algo o alguien los empuje a ello.

―Pero, Alexa no parece del tipo tímida.

―Pues tu tampoco ¿no? ―Le sonrió―. Supongo que ella no te lo dijo. Todos los soldados tienen un rango que se asigna de acuerdo a sus habilidades, subes de rango participando en el Torneo de Ascenso que es una competencia pública anual. Es una celebración para todos nosotros, se organiza un gran festival. Alexa ha destacado desde que es cadete, superando incluso las habilidades de sus superiores, pero no pasó ni la primera ronda de la competencia porque se paralizó al tener tantas miradas sobre ella.

La explicación de su madre hizo que dejara de comer y se preocupara de repente. Antes había dicho que su juicio era público.

―¿Eso no la afectará en su juicio?

―Es probable, por eso sería bueno que te viera allí. Así, podrá recordar su determinación y olvidar sus nervios.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no me permites ir desde el principio? Si puedo ayudarle con eso ¿no es mejor dejarme ir así nada más?

―No es tan sencillo Annie. En primer lugar, la gravedad de Asgard es 5 veces mayor que la de la Tierra, por eso el entrenamiento, si aprendes a controlar tu energía de la forma apropiada no deberías tener problemas aunque tu cuerpo no sea tan fuerte aún; en segundo lugar, si te ven existe la posibilidad de que quieran interrogarte y causará desconfianza que te expreses en un idioma diferente al oficial. Ya es tarde para entrenar y estás cansada, así que mañana por la mañana veremos si soportas el peso que tendría tu cuerpo allí.

―Podemos confirmarlo ahora.

Aura se sorprendió por la motivación de la chica. Al parecer de verdad había llegado a apreciar a su hermana mayor o quizás era el hecho de que le había salvado la vida.

―Bueno, si estás segura de intentarlo ahora, termina tu cena y lo comprobaremos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Apenas terminaron de comer se trasladaron al patio que usaban para entrenar. Aura le indicó que se quedara de pie a unos metros de ella.

―¿Lista?

Anna asintió a modo de respuesta.

La mujer extendió una mano en su dirección, un círculo se formó en el piso alrededor de Anna y una especie de domo de energía comenzó a formarse a su alrededor hasta cubrirla por completo. La tierra se hundió por el peso que se ejercía bajo el domo. Su cuerpo se sentía realmente pesado en ese ambiente, incluso respirar se le hacía más difícil.

―¿Qué tal? ¿Puedes hablar? Intenta caminar un poco.

Podía hablar y caminar, pero sentía el mismo cansancio que al correr. Aura hizo desaparecer el campo de fuerza al cabo de unos minutos y Anna respiró aliviada, ahora no le extrañaba que la mujer tuviera tanta fuerza si ese había sido su ambiente natural durante toda su vida.

―Veremos cómo está tu cuerpo en la mañana y decidiremos entonces. 5 minutos no son lo mismo que varias horas. Ahora ve a dormir, tienes escuela mañana.

―¿Tengo que ir? ―preguntó Anna a modo de queja―. De todas formas, el juicio de Alexa es mañana y el horario es distinto allá. Podría pasar la noche despierta y dormir en el día para evitar el desfase.

―Jajajaja. Chica lista, no te vas a librar de esos ensayos para el festival a causa de mí ―Tomó de los hombros a su hija y la guió hasta la casa―. Ve a dormir de una vez.

Anna la miró con expresión malhumorada, suspiró resignada y entró sin decir nada más seguida de Aura, tendría que soportar a Hashimoto todo el día.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Yoh caminaba en silencio junto a Anna. La miraba por el rabillo del ojo cada cierto tiempo, no sabía cómo abordar el tema del día anterior ni qué debía decir o hacer para demostrarle que podía contar con él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro de la chica quien se detuvo frente a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos cruzándose de brazos. Se quedaron mirando unos minutos hasta que Yoh captó el mensaje y soltó su típica risita.

―Lo siento ―La tomó de la mano y continuaron caminando―. Es sólo que la situación es un poco extraña y por un momento pensé que debía hacer algo más.

Anna se apegó a él tomándolo del brazo mientras caminaban, después del torneo ya no era difícil entregarle esas manifestaciones de afecto al shaman.

―Si llego a necesitar algo más de ti te lo diré, por ahora sólo necesito saber que estás conmigo.

―Sabes que sí, Anna-chan ―Le sonrió cálidamente a su prometida mientras apoyaba cariñosamente su cabeza sobre la de la chica―. ¿Todo bien con ella?

―Sí, todo bien ―Le sonrió y besó su mejilla―. Gracias Yoh.

―¡KYOYAMAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos pusieron cara de fastidio cuando el grito de su representante de clase los interrumpió. Hashimoto corrió a toda velocidad hasta ellos dejando un rastro de polvo tras de ella.

―Buenos días… ―saludaron Yoh y Anna sin ánimos cuando la chica llegó junto a ellos.

―¡Lo sabía! Ustedes dos siempre toman el tren en esta estación.

―¿Eh? ¿Vives cerca de aquí? ―preguntó Anna.

―Eso no es relevante, ten ―Le entregó unas hojas―. Son las canciones que ensayarás, las elegí basándome en tus interpretaciones en el coro.

Anna la miró con algunas rayas azules apareciendo en su rostro ¿hace cuánto que la espiaba? Hashimoto ni siquiera había tomado música. Bajó la vista a los papeles que le había entregado, eran precisamente todas las canciones que había interpretado en solo durante lo que llevaban de clases, un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

― _¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?_ ―pensó Anna.

―Comenzaremos el ensayo de inmediato, tengo todas las pistas aquí ―señaló su celular.

―¡¿Estás loca?! ―rugió Anna.

Las gafas de la chica brillaron y apuntó directamente a la rubia con el dedo.

―Tienes pánico escénico, la mejor manera de superarlo es que te expongas a una gran cantidad de personas y el transporte público es perfecto.

Anna entrecerró los ojos con cara de pocos amigos, esa chica estaba enferma si pensaba que iba a hacerlo. En ese minuto el tren llegó a la estación, apenas se abrieron las puertas arrastró a Yoh al interior y su compañera se perdió entre la gente.

―Tienes que reconocer que en teoría era buena idea ―señaló Yoh una vez dentro.

―¡¿De qué lado estás Yoh?!

El chico soltó su típica risita, la tomó de la cintura y la besó suavemente.

―Por supuesto que del tuyo Anna-chan.

―Baka.

La chica continuó el viaje apoyada en el pecho de Yoh sin decir una palabra. Estaba algo cansada por el esfuerzo que había hecho en la mañana, pero al menos consiguió que su madre la autorizara para acompañar a su hermana ese día. De alguna manera las cosas ya no se sentían tan mal.

El día en la escuela no fue tan malo, había pensado que el ensayo dirigido por Hashimoto iba a ser odioso, pero resultó ser que su selección de canciones les acomodaba también a Reiko y Mei. El problema fue a la salida cuando su representante insistió en que debían irse todas juntas para que ensayaran de la forma que le había propuesto en la mañana. Estaban en medio de esa discusión cuando alguien tocó a la puerta del salón, su maestra entró seguida de Aura.

―Kyoyama, tu madre vino a recogerlas a ti y a Misaki.

Anna y Reiko las miraron extrañadas, no tenía sentido que su madre se apareciera en la escuela por que sí.

―¿Ah?

Su madre puso cara de estar molesta y comenzó a hablar con el típico tono de las madres cuando regañan a sus hijos.

―Annie, te dije que vendría a recogerlas para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y tú me dijiste que ambas estarían listas a las 17:30, como no aparecían decidí hablar con tu maestra.

Anna, Reiko y Mei intercambiaron miradas fugaces, seguro tenía que ver con ese asunto.

―¡Ah! Lo siento, se supone que yo debía avisarle a Hashimoto y poner la alarma para terminar con el ensayo, pero lo olvidé, no es culpa de Anna ―dijo Reiko siguiendo el juego de su tía.

Aura suspiró molesta, continuando con su actuación.

―Sólo tomen sus cosas y vamos, llegaremos tarde. Supongo que no se olvidaron de avisar que no vendrán la siguiente semana ¿verdad?

Las chicas rieron nerviosamente, ya no sabían qué estaba pasando y era mejor no decir nada.

―¡¿UNA SEMANA?! ―exclamó la delegada al borde de infarto.

―Tranquila Hashimoto, la señora Kyo… digo, la señora Kilsteng dice que se encargará de que sigan ensayando. Chicas dense prisa ―señaló la maestra.

Apenas ambas chicas llegaron a su lado, Aura se despidió rápidamente de las demás y arrastró a Reiko y Anna fuera del salón, al llegar a las escaleras se teletransportó a la pensión donde Sakura las esperaba. La madre de Reiko tenía vendas en los brazos y en la frente.

―¡¿Mamá?! ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Acaso ese sujeto volvió?! ―exclamó alarmada y enfadada Reiko.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a su hija, indicándole que se sentara a su lado y escuchara a Aura.

―No, no fue tu padre, pero sí envió a uno de sus hombres a tu casa más temprano. Parece que finalmente se decidió a evitar que tu madre o tú pudieran entregarnos información, por suerte para nosotros subestimó demasiado a Sakura.

La madre de Reiko la miró con simpatía y rio en silencio.

― _Sabes que si no hubieras llegado mis heridas no serían tan leves._

―No, de verdad creo que no necesitabas de mi ayuda. Sólo hice que terminara más rápido.

Reiko temblaba de ira contra aquel hombre, sus vidas de verdad no significaban nada para él. Podían hablar en su contra y por eso tenía que eliminarlas, fin del asunto. Un poder sombrío comenzó a emanar de ella, haciendo que su cabello ondeara en el aire y algunas piedrecillas comenzaran a moverse en el piso.

―Lo siento por ustedes Anna y Aura-san… pero quien elimine a ese tipo voy a ser yo.

Aura le dio un puñetazo de corto alcance en la frente y todo el poder de la chica se desvaneció.

―Pues te faltan unos cuantos años para eso Reiko. Entiendo que no lo quieras, tu madre y yo hemos hablado bastante, por las cosas que me ha dicho es de esperar que le guardes rencor, pero existe una línea muy delgada entre tener agallas y ser estúpido. Ir tras él significa una muerte segura para ti con tu nivel actual. Necesitas por lo bajo otros 20 años de arduo entrenamiento.

Reiko guardó silencio, seguía temblando, pero esta vez de frustración. Su tía ni siquiera se había esforzado un poco para golpearla y si su padre estaba al mismo nivel que ella…

―Reiko, ponte de pie ―ordenó Aura.

―¿Eh?

Reiko y Anna la miraron confundidas. Sakura le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hija para hacer que se moviera de una vez, tenían que verificar si aguantaría un viaje a ese lugar, a causa de los acontecimientos recientes no podían quedarse en Tokio sin la protección de Aura. La adolescente obedeció ante el gesto de su madre y se ubicó en el lugar que le indicaron.

―Annie, quédate junto a Sakura. Ahora verificaremos si aguantas la gravedad aumentada Reiko, tu madre dice que has entrenado más duro últimamente así que supongo que lo soportarás.

Aura hizo la misma prueba a la que había sometido a su hija el día anterior y durante la mañana, su sobrina lo toleró bastante bien. Cuando detuvo la prueba y verificaron que todo estaba en orden ambas madres suspiraron aliviadas.

―Bien, las llevaré a ver a esa chica Mikami para que Reiko pueda despedirse y luego partiremos. Annie despídete de tus amigos y de Yoh, te esperaremos.

―¡¿Vamos a partir ahora?! ―exclamaron Anna y Reiko al unísono.

―¡Sólo muévanse! ―vociferó Aura.

Anna obedeció la orden de su madre a regañadientes. Todos estaban en la sala de estar, fue entonces cuando recordó que ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con los hermanos Usui y que probablemente la habían escuchado el día anterior.

―Anna-san. ¿Ya estás mejor? ―preguntó Pilika preocupada.

La itako se avergonzó un poco por la pregunta, no le agradaba la idea de que hubiera tantas personas cuando se sentía así de vulnerable. Sólo pudo asentir mientras se sentaba en la habitación.

―¿Reiko pasó la prueba? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Sí, vine a despedirme. Mi madre nos llevará a ver a Mikami y luego iremos directo a… ―hizo una pausa antes de continuar, no sabía si Yoh les había comentado algo―. … ese lugar.

―¿Por qué tanto misterio Anna? Ya deberías tenernos algo de confianza ¿no crees? ―comentó molesto Horo-Horo.

Se sorprendió un poco por el comentario del chico, no esperaba que él de verdad la considerara de confianza ya que siempre se quejaba de ella.

―Es un asunto complicado… ―Suspiró con pesar y cerró los ojos―. Ciertamente, ni yo misma sé cómo es todo este asunto.

Fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre que gritaba desde el patio.

―¡Annie, recuerda traer las pistas y letras para sus ensayos!

Se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano y la arrastró hacia abajo molesta para descubrir su rostro nuevamente y responderle a su madre.

―¡No me das tiempo ni para cambiarme y TE IMPORTA QUE LLEVE LAS ESTÚPIDAS PISTAS!

―¡NO ME RESPONDAS CON ESE TONO!¡SE LO PROMETÍ A TU MAESTRA!¡Y DATE PRISAAAAAAAA!

Tenía que reconocer que si se trataba de rugir su madre rugía más fuerte… y además era más peligrosa.

―¡Ya voy! ―exclamó resignada y se puso de pie―. En fin, ya nos vamos, al parecer será una semana.

―Te despediré afuera ―dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie.

Dejaron la habitación y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí ambos se abrazaron.

―Mucha suerte Anna-chan.

Ella lo besó en respuesta. Fueron interrumpidos por Reiko quien gritaba desde el patio.

―¡Anna, deja a tu novio y date prisa! Quiero ver a Mikami antes de irme.

―Estúpida Reiko ―susurró al separarse de Yoh.

―Jijijiji está bien ―Le dio un beso fugaz―. Te extrañaré.

―Yo también ―Un último beso y caminaron hasta el patio.

Aura le tendió la mano a su hija y se despidió de Yoh. Unos segundos después estaban en la parte trasera del hospital donde Mikami seguía internada. Reiko echó a correr apenas reconoció el lugar y las demás la siguieron hasta la habitación de la chica.

Alrededor de 20 minutos después volvieron al lugar dónde habían llegado para continuar el viaje.

―¿Por qué Reiko tuvo más tiempo? ―preguntó Anna mirando molesta a la chica con los brazos cruzados.

Reiko le sacó la lengua.

―Porque Yoh está en sus cinco sentidos, mientras que Mikami sigue hospitalizada y bajo sedantes ―respondió Aura sin inmutarse a la vez que activaba la esfera que abriría la puerta hasta los terrenos de la familia―. Bien, iremos en este orden: Reiko, Sakura, Anna y yo.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard, Mansión Kilsteng_**

Xana estaba encerrado en su estudio como de costumbre. Todos sabían que estaba allí, aunque no era fácil de ver por todos los libros apilados hasta casi llegar al techo en prácticamente cada rincón del lugar, el orden no era una preocupación para él, lo único que le importaba era saber en dónde iban quedando sus estudios y los libros que necesitaba. Generalmente sólo sabía qué hora del día era cuando alguien lo llamaba a comer, le llevaban comida si se olvidaba de aparecer en el comedor o lo arrastraban a su habitación para que durmiera un poco. Era joven pero ya lo consideraban toda una promesa en el campo de la investigación, no estaba muy interesado en las artes militares como el resto de los adultos que lo rodeaban, aunque sí le agradaba la idea de ser médico de campo o estratega.

―¿Hijo? ¿Estás por aquí?

Su padre entró en el estudio mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar un camino seguro en ese laberinto de libros y archivos para no ser aplastado. Definitivamente el orden no era una de las virtudes de su hijo. No lo veía desde su ubicación actual y siempre terminaba derribando una pila de libros cada vez que entraba allí, así que optó por hablarle desde su posición, de todas formas, sabía que el chico no había salido de esa habitación desde la noche anterior.

―¿Estás despierto? ¿Me escuchas?

―Ah.

Luka rio suavemente, esa era la típica respuesta de su hijo cuando estaba metido en medio de algo y no prestaba atención realmente. Tendría que aventurarse a través de los libros para asegurarse de que su hijo escuchara todo el mensaje, no podía arriesgarse a teletransportarse a su lado porque no tenía idea de cuál era su proyecto esta vez. Comenzó a comentarle mientras caminaba.

―No sé si nos escuchaste cuando te lo comentamos ayer durante la cena. Tu madre traerá a tu hermana menor para el juicio de Lexi, así que deberíamos esperarlas los tres juntos y darle la bienvenida a Annie de la mejor manera posible.

―Ah.

El hombre suspiró, Xana no estaba escuchando palabra de lo que decía y ya no sabía por dónde seguir avanzando. Tampoco podía volar ya que si lo hacía su hijo sería aplastado, no es que el chico fuera a morir por eso, pero lo odiaría de por vida por arruinar uno de sus proyectos.

―Hijo, si escuchaste y comprendiste lo que dije por favor di "sí".

―Sí.

―¡Genial! Estás escuchando. Bien, resulta que tu madre envió un mensaje de último minuto. ¿Recuerdas que Lexi dijo que tienen una prima? ¿La hija de tu tío? Al parecer ese tipo envió a alguien para eliminarlas y evitar que nos entregaran información, así que ella y su madre también vienen.

Esperó el "ah" de su hijo, pero todo se mantuvo en silencio.

―¿Xana? Hijo, ¿sigues ahí?

Escuchó el sonido de algunos papeles moviéndose y vio como algunas columnas de libros se tambaleaban hasta que un joven de 17 años, cabello rubio desordenado, pálido y de aspecto ojeroso apareció frente a él. Ya se había acostumbrado a la versión zombie de su hijo, habitualmente esa versión era visible un par de meses mientras terminaba con la teoría de sus proyectos, después de terminar la teoría comenzaba su fase de ejecución dando paso al Xana normal con sus ojos brillantes de color ámbar y siempre enérgico.

―Pensé que eso podía pasar, así que me preparé e hice tres de cada uno.

El chico le mostró dos aparatos: uno parecía un audífono y otro era una diadema de color gris. Su padre los tomó con curiosidad, no parecían tener nada de especial, esas cosas podías comprarlas en cualquier lugar. Pero conociendo a su hijo algo debían tener.

―¿Qué son estos?

―Pensé que era poco tiempo para que Annie aprendiera nuestro idioma de nuevo así que los audífonos se encargarán de traducirles de manera que comprendan y también les ayudarán a traducir lo que quieran decir. La diadema es por el asunto de la gravedad, si llegan a cansarse creará un campo de fuerza que contrarrestará la gravedad y podrán moverse con normalidad mientras descansan un poco, será especialmente útil durante la noche para que puedan dormir.

―¿Pasaste toda la noche haciendo esto?

―Ya había empezado a trabajar en la diadema cuando mamá regresó de ese lugar hace unas semanas, sólo terminé con los detalles. Los audífonos no son nada nuevo la verdad, pero tuve que modificarlos para que captaran ese idioma y eso tardó un poco más, se me ocurrió cuando mamá tuvo que acudir a mi tía. En fin, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Luka sonrió, nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando su hijo, pero todos sus proyectos estaban pensados en ayudar a alguien más. Tenía una naturaleza amable y considerada que siempre se preocupaba de las personas a su alrededor.

―Tú vas a darte un baño y a dormir un par de horas antes de que ellas lleguen. No creo que quieras que la primera impresión sea con tu "modo zombie". ¿Has comido algo? Si no has comido hazlo antes de ir a dormir.

―Voy.

El chico bostezó ampliamente y se restregó los ojos, emprendió el camino a través de su laberinto de libros seguido de su padre.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

―Señor…

Aitor bebía recostado en un sofá negro. Dejó su vaso sobre una pequeña mesa frente a él al escuchar a su subordinado.

―¿Ya terminaron con mi encargo?

―Enviamos a Lob… pero…

Aitor lo miró impaciente. No le agradaba cuando comenzaban a titubear, se trataba sólo de su esposa e hija ¿qué tantos problemas pudieron dar? Ninguna de las dos era demasiado fuerte según su percepción. Cualquiera de sus subordinados podía haberlas eliminado.

―Habla de una vez. Recuerda que fui yo quién les encargó matarlas.

―E-es-esto… señor. Lob resultó muerto… según su transmisor, aquella mujer le dio buena pelea y… bueno, su hermana Aura apareció al final.

El hombre cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo peor, pero Aitor no lo atacó, ni siquiera gritó. Abrió los ojos y observó cómo su jefe terminaba el licor en su vaso.

―Sírveme otro.

Su subordinado obedeció al instante, aliviado de sobrevivir. Pensó que quizás era porque se trataba de su mujer e hija, ni siquiera el terrible de Aitor Kilsteng podía ser tan frío como para desear verdaderamente la muerte de su familia.

―¿Cuál era tu nombre?

―Mi nombre es Dale, señor.

―Dime, Dale ―pronunció marcadamente su nombre―. Tú, que fuiste con el tal Lob hasta allí, por qué no eliminaste al menos a la chica.

―E-ella no estaba en la casa, fui a buscarla, pero no pude encontrarla.

―¿Dices que no fuiste capaz de rastrear a una chiquilla?

―S-señor, se trata sólo de una niña. Además, ella no sabía nada de usted. No, no pude hacerlo.

―Jajajajajaja ya veo, un hombre compasivo y de buen corazón está entre mis filas. Eso es extraño.

Dale sonrió, al parecer su jefe no estaba molesto. Seguramente se sentía aliviado de saber que su hija seguía con vida.

―No, te equivocas. Esa chiquilla no es digna de ser mi hija, nació con un poder demasiado bajo para mi gusto y tampoco pude modelarla apropiadamente. Si yo te doy un objetivo, tienes que eliminarlo Dale. Lo siento, pero hombres como tú no me sirven. Estás despedido.

Cubrió su mano con una especie de coraza negra afilada y cortó la garganta de su subordinado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Levantó su vaso en dirección al hombre agonizante a su lado.

―Gracias por el trago chico. No quería levantarme. Ya puedes irte.

Disparó a su cabeza y suspiró.

―Así que mi hermanita ya estuvo metiendo sus narices. Aaaaagh incluso ahora eres odiosa Aura, de todas formas, matarlas era precaución, no es que sepan mucho de mí. Dudo que vaya a regresar a la Tierra así que ya no tengo asuntos allí. Pfff estoy hablando solo, debí matarte después Dale, me gusta hablar cuando estoy ebrio. Salud.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Llegaron a un camino bordeado por árboles. Anna tuvo un _deja vu_ cuando miró la senda que se extendía frente a ella, estaba casi segura de haber visto ese lugar. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo normal y no podía mantenerse tan erguida como siempre, miró a su izquierda y vio que Reiko parecía tener el mismo problema.

―¿Están bien?

Ambas madres las miraban atentas por si sus cálculos llegaban a ser imprecisos y las chicas en realidad eran incapaces de mantenerse allí. Ni Reiko ni Anna querían mostrarse débiles ante la prueba así que se irguieron y asintieron. Las mujeres se miraron y rieron disimuladamente, ya habían conversado lo suficiente para saber que las chicas tenían un carácter similar, Aura les indicó con una mano que la siguieran.

―Todos los caminos que se encuentran en este bosque llevan a la casa principal que se encuentra en el centro, si se pierden sólo tienen que seguir una de estas vías y llegaran a la salida del bosque o a la casa.

Reiko miró a su madre que caminaba sin ningún esfuerzo, al igual que Aura. No entendía cómo es que ella podía hacer frente a esa fuerza si había pasado toda su vida en la Tierra igual que ella y Anna, miró a su derecha y confirmó que Anna tenía las mismas dificultades para avanzar con fluidez.

― _He estado entrenando por muchos más años que tú Reiko_ ―respondió Sakura a través de sus pensamientos―, _no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que tu padre podía hacerte daño, aun desconociendo su verdadera historia era mi deber protegerte de ser necesario. Me siento algo más pesada, pero es tolerable._

―Deberíamos llegar en unos 10 minutos a este paso. ¿Podrán aguantar o prefieren que las llevemos?

―No es necesario ―respondió Anna.

―No somos bebés ―Fue la respuesta de Reiko.

―Je. El orgullo parece estar en los genes ¿no Sakura?

Ambas mujeres rieron a vista y paciencia de sus hijas, quienes las miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

―Vamos, no nos miren así. Es un poco gracioso confirmar que de verdad tienen el mismo genio.

―¡No nos parecemos en nada! ―exclamaron al unísono ambas chicas.

―Jajajajaja. Y tampoco están sincronizadas.

―¡No lo estamos! ―Se miraron entre sí y luego miraron en dirección opuesta a la otra, decir lo mismo a la vez no les ayudaba. Optaron por guardar silencio.

Aura y Sakura seguían riendo mientras avanzaban. A los pocos minutos pudieron divisar la gran mansión blanca al final del camino. Más que una mansión parecía una fortaleza, con grandes murallas rodeándola formando un hexágono y torres de vigilancia en cada esquina de la murallas.

―Esa es la casa que ocupa mi rama de la familia. Es decir, mis padres, Luka, Xana y Alexa, además de los que trabajan con nosotros.

Las tres terrícolas miraron la "casa" con la boca abierta, si eso era una casa entonces ellas habían pasado todas sus vidas en pocilgas.

―Más que casa parece un castillo ―comentó Reiko. Anna y Sakura la apoyaron asintiendo.

―Mmm, ciertamente podrías considerarlo así ―dijo Aura en actitud pensativa―. La estructura original se construyó hace miles de años cuando aún teníamos guerras civiles, así que fue diseñada como una fortaleza más que como un hogar. Ha sido restaurada muchas veces conforme pasan los años, pero tratamos de mantener el diseño para honrar a nuestros antepasados.

―Entonces sí es un castillo ―confirmó Anna con una media sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Y pensar que su verdadera familia era más poderosa que todas las familias que conocía, en todos los sentidos imaginables.

―¿Quién es el grandote que se ve allí? ―Reiko apuntó a un hombre corpulento de cabeza calva, barba y bigotes pelirrojos que se encontraba de pie sobre el muro, justo por encima de la gran puerta de acceso.

―Ese es Orgall. Ha estado al servicio de la familia durante años, él se encarga de la protección y vigilancia del acceso sur ―respondió Aura―. No se sientan intimidadas por su apariencia es un hombre bastante sensible y amable.

―Kala también cumplía esa función ¿verdad? ―preguntó Anna con la mirada baja. No recordaba a la mujer, pero técnicamente Kala había velado por ella a través de sus espíritus todos esos años hasta que ellos pudieron acercarse para intentar que regresara con su familia.

―Así es, Kala vigilaba el sector norte. Fueron sus espíritus los que trataron de regresarte aquella vez.

―Ya lo sé… me gustaría agradecerle de alguna manera. Ella estuvo dispuesta a morir por mí y protegerme después de muerta después de todo.

Aura sonrió, tenía que agradecer que su hija se hubiera criado con personas de buen corazón después de todo.

―Visitaremos su memorial más tarde. La última vez que estuve allí me pareció que su alma sigue en ese lugar, pero no se atrevió a hablar conmigo. Creo que si te ve podrá descansar en paz al igual que Akira ―Acarició la cabeza de su hija.

Ya estaban a sólo unos metros de la puerta sur, Orgall llegó frente a ellas de un salto e hizo una reverencia apoyando una rodilla sobre el piso. Al verlo de cerca resultaba una persona intimidante debido a su tamaño, era increíblemente alto y tenía el cuerpo de 3 hombres juntos. Aura le saludó inclinando la cabeza y comenzó a presentar a sus acompañantes.

―Arriba Orgall, te presento a nuestros tercios perdidos: Sakura, Reiko y ―Se ubicó detrás de Anna y la rodeó con sus brazos― mi pequeña Annie ―finalizó con un tono más suave.

El hombre la miró sorprendido, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse cuando vio a Anna, la reconoció de aquella vez hace 5 años. Se arrodilló por completo y agachó la cabeza hasta golpear su frente contra el piso, hizo un agujero al realizar el gesto.

―¡Señorita Anabelle! Debí haber corrido tras de usted de inmediato, perdóneme por favor. Mi incompetencia retrasó su encuentro con la familia, comprenderé si me quiere fuera de estos terrenos.

Anna arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa, al parecer todos los subordinados de la familia eran tan leales y comprometidos como Akira. Sintió como su madre la apretaba un poco para animarla a decir algo y confortar al hombre frente a ellas.

―Los recuerdos de ese día permanecen algo borrosos. Pero, no tiene que culparse ―Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia―, yo no hubiera entendido nada y huido de todas formas. Estoy segura de que hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

El hombre levantó la cabeza conmovido y ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Todas confirmaron al instante que las palabras de Aura eran ciertas, ese hombre era un tipo que parecía rudo y peligroso, pero se trataba de un hombre muy sensible cuando se trataba de los suyos.

―¡No cabe duda de que usted es una de las herederas de esta familia! ―Volvió a adoptar la posición inicial con la cual saludó a Aura―. Les doy la bienvenida, estoy y estaré siempre a sus servicios, mi lealtad siempre estará con ustedes como miembros de esta honorable familia.

Las 3 le agradecieron, entonces el hombre se puso de pie sonriendo y volvió a su puesto de un salto. Tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar el polvo y viento que provocó el movimiento del hombre.

Aura les indicó que avanzaran hasta la puerta, se trataba de una estructura sólida completamente lisa de color negro brillante, no tenía ningún tipo de agujero que permitiera introducir alguna llave ni manillas o algo parecido. Les indicó que se mantuvieran tras de ella, acto seguido tocó la puerta con la palma de su mano derecha y vieron cómo concentró su energía allí, sobre la superficie lisa se dibujó el escudo que Anna había visto en el broche que Kino le había entregado, entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par.

―Bien, adelante. Recuerden que esta también es su casa.

.

* * *

.

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaanniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

Apenas llegaron al vestíbulo de la casa Alexa se abalanzó sobre su hermana menor. La rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y de un segundo a otro estaba en los brazos de su hermana mayor quien giraba sobre su eje con Anna pegada a su cuerpo. Cuando Alexa la soltó se sentía algo mareada, pero también estaba feliz de verla. La joven repitió el proceso con Reiko.

―¡Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

―Lexi, vas a hacer que su primer acto oficial en Asgard sea vomitar ―le indicó Xana arqueando una ceja.

―Jajajajajaja. Lo siento, no me pude contener. Ya las extrañaba a las dos ―rio Alexa revolviendo el cabello de ambas chicas―. Bienvenida Señora Sakura, no creo que usted quiera esa clase de saludo.

Sakura rio y negó con la cabeza, estaba feliz de ver que su hija se llevaba bien con la joven.

―Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila. Te veías algo nerviosa cuando te fuiste ―dijo Anna.

―Digamos que recibí algo de terapia ayer ―Alexa le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando todos sus dientes en el gesto.

Xana las miró sin saber muy bien si interrumpir o no, él no había hablado con su hermana desde aquel día y de la otra chica se había enterado hace sólo una semana. Su padre le dio una palmadita en la espalda para incitarlo a actuar. El chico lo miró aun dudando, Luka le sonrió y lo miró cariñosamente mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza.

―Vamos, los hiciste para ellas. No seas tan tímido ahora.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

―Estooo… Annie tu no me recuerdas y bueno, Reiko y la señora tampoco me conocen. Y emmm… mi nombre es Xana, soy el hermano de en medio entre nosotros tres ―dijo señalando a Alexa, Anna y a sí mismo―. En fin, supuse que sería algo complicado adaptarse a este lugar al principio así que hice un par de cosas que podrían ayudarles ―finalizó extendiendo los objetos que antes le había enseñado a su padre.

Las 3 miraron curiosas los objetos que les enseñaba el chico. Eso hizo que el nerviosismo de Xana aumentara, no se sentía muy cómodo hablando tan de cerca a personas que no conocía. Miró a su madre pidiendo auxilio, ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con ternura ante el gesto de su hijo, adoraba que mantuviera ese rasgo de niño, aunque ya fuera casi un hombre. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó desde atrás enternecida.

―Eres un amor, de verdad espero que nunca cambies bebé ―Besó la mejilla de su hijo y luego se dirigió a las demás―. Xana es un excelente investigador e inventor, aunque las palabras frente a desconocidos no son lo suyo, sobre todo cuando no ha dormido bien ―Miró a su hijo nuevamente―. Primero tienes que explicarnos a todos para qué sirven esos objetos ¿no crees?

―¡Ah, claro! ―Hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que sólo su padre había escuchado su explicación―. Veo que hablan el idioma, pero quizás existan palabras que no conozcan así que estos audífonos pueden ayudar con eso, les ayudarán a traducir lo que escuchen. Y las diademas pueden ser útiles para descansar si el asunto de la gravedad llega a agotarlas demasiado.

―Hijo… pudiste darme uno de esos antes ―dijo Aura frunciendo el ceño.

―Se me ocurrió después de que tuviste que recurrir a ella, lo siento ―Le sonrió encogiéndose un poco.

―¿De verdad hiciste eso? ―preguntó Reiko apuntando los objetos sorprendida.

Xana asintió y desvió la mirada comenzando a dudar de si había sido buena idea, ellas podían sentirse ofendidas si llegaban a considerar que su ayuda era una forma de subestimarlas, aunque no fuera el caso.

―Entonces debes ser realmente listo, nunca había escuchado que alguien tan joven creara cosas así ―dijo Anna tan sorprendida como Reiko―. ¿Cómo funcionan?

El chico volvió a mirar a las recién llegadas y sonrió feliz de ver que sí se interesaban y no parecían ofendidas por su presente. Comenzó a explicarles y les ayudó a equipar los aparatos. Las chicas sintieron que les quitaban el peso del mundo de encima, literalmente, sus cuerpos ya se sentían de la forma habitual y podían moverse con total libertad.

―¡Esto es genial! Mi cuerpo se siente como siempre de nuevo, muchas gracias ―Sonrió Reiko.

―Gracias, eres muy considerado. Me alegra saber uno de mis hermanos hace las cosas pensando con la cabeza ―comentó Anna lanzando una mirada algo burlona a Alexa.

―¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Si no fuera por mí no estarías aquí! ―vociferó Alexa apuntando a Anna.

―Claro que no, porque no tendrías un juicio hoy. Baaaka ―dijo Anna con una sonrisa burlona.

―Tampoco es malo tener a una que siga el corazón ―interrumpió Reiko.

―¡Eso es! ¡Reiko es mi nueva favorita! ¡¿Oíste?!

―Aunque seguir el corazón sin un plan también puede rozar en la estupidez ―añadió la chica mirando a Alexa en el mismo gesto de Anna.

―Olvídenlo, par de mal agradecidas ―dijo Alexa cruzándose de brazos con cara de pocos amigos―. No volveré a cuidar a ninguna de las dos.

Todos rieron por la escena excepto Alexa. La joven era realmente fácil de provocar.

Anna y Reiko sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas. Reiko sacó un amuleto con una inscripción en japonés del bolsillo de su blazer y se lo entregó a Anna.

―Les agradecemos a los dos. Sólo extrañábamos verte molesta ―dijo Anna recibiendo el objeto que Reiko le había entregado―. No sabemos en cuanto tiempo podrás regresar allá o si lo harás así que trajimos algo para que nos recuerdes hasta entonces, es un amuleto de buena suerte, supusimos que podía ser de ayuda.

El enojo de Alexa se desvaneció al instante y abrazó por el cuello a las dos chicas a la vez.

―Awww pueden llegar a ser tan lindas cuando quieren.

Aura miró a su marido y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que se presentara de una vez. Él le devolvió una mirada nerviosa, no sabía cómo acercarse a su hija adecuadamente, lo había pensado durante todo el periodo que su esposa estuvo lejos, pero nada parecía estar del todo bien. Su mujer suspiró, definitivamente la timidez de sus niños venía de Luka, se separó de Xana y tomó al hombre del brazo para llevarlo junto a las chicas.

―Annie, te presento Luka, él es tu padre ―Se encogió de hombros aún tomada de su brazo―. No es que lo vieras muy seguido en esos años y probablemente ahora tampoco, pero es bueno que al menos le veas la cara una vez.

Luka la miró con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que su esposa respondió con una sonrisa animada y traviesa, sin decir palabra.

―¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?

―Si puedes hacerlo mejor hazlo cariño ―dijo sonriendo con malicia.

―Tu apoyo me fascina, de veras ―dijo con tono sarcástico―. Aunque, en realidad tu madre dice la verdad, suelo pasar varios meses fuera de casa y para ese entonces no pude estar mucho tiempo contigo… lamento no haberte protegido en aquella ocasión… ―Bajó la mirada con una expresión dolida―. Ahora te miro y ya eres toda una señorita, no puedo cambiar el pasado y si me odias por no hacer nada antes lo comprendo. Sólo quiero que sepas estaré para ti en todo lo que necesites a partir de ahora… ―Rio desanimado―. Supongo que no es mucho en realidad, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer hasta que quizás algún día me perdones.

Todos guardaron silencio. Anna tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir, estaba de acuerdo con aquel hombre. No podían cambiar el pasado y no tenía caso mirar atrás, sólo les quedaba mirar hacia adelante.

―Bueno… no lo odio, sólo necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea de un padre.

Luka sonrió con una mirada paternal y le acarició la cabeza.

―Tómate el tiempo que quieras, hija.

―En realidad no deberías hacerte a esa idea, casi nunca lo vemos por aquí ―comentó Alexa poniendo ambas manos en la nuca―. Me sorprende que mamá no haya buscado un amante en todo este tiempo.

―Es cierto, creo que cualquier mujer de su condición lo habría hecho… aunque aún podría considerarlo ―apoyó Xana dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a su hermana mayor.

―¡Ya basta par de demonios! ¡Dejen que ella se haga sus propias ideas, me están dejando mal! ―vociferó en la misma actitud que tuvo Alexa minutos atrás.

Todos rieron nuevamente. Aura le dio un beso fugaz y le sonrió cariñosamente para calmarlo.

―Sabes que están bromeando, estos chicos te adoran y yo también ―pasó una mano cariñosamente por su cabello.

―Ahem ―carraspeó Alexa―. Dejen eso para después, Anna y Reiko están con uniforme así que vienen directo de la escuela, apuesto que mamá ni siquiera las dejó comer antes de venir. Las estábamos esperando para desayunar.

― _Va a ser un día largo para ellas ¿no crees que deberían dormir un poco antes de que sea hora?_ ―preguntó Sakura a su cuñada.

Aura le sonrió y asintió para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo, fue entonces cuando recordó que la mudez de su cuñada fue provocada por su hermano.

―¡Ah, cierto! Xana por favor lleva a tu tía Sakura a la enfermería, revisa sus cuerdas vocales y aplica la curación más pertinente.

Sakura miró confundida a Aura, lo médicos le habían dicho que el daño era demasiado grande y que nunca recuperaría la voz.

―¿Ah? Claro, por aquí tía Sakura ―El chico tomó a la mujer del brazo y la llevó en otra dirección.

―¡¿Él puede curar a mi madre?!

―Si él no puede, mi hermana lo hará ―Aura hizo una seña para que la siguieran―. Aunque dudo que Xana no pueda, lo único que le falta para ser médico es tener una licencia.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Tokio, Funbari Onsen_**

Yoh, Manta y Horo-Horo estaban en las aguas termales. Manta y Horo miraban a Yoh de reojo ya que el shaman se la había pasado mirando el cielo desde que Anna partió con su madre. Manta creía comprender el por qué, pero Horo no tenía pista de lo que pasaba.

―Oye Yoh.

―¿Ah?

―¿De dónde es la madre de Anna? Por sus rasgos obviamente no es japonesa.

Yoh sonrió haciendo una mueca que indicaba estaba en aprietos, miró a Manta buscando ayuda, pero él también reía nervioso por la pregunta.

―Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de que Anna es muy hábil, simplemente se limitó a ayudarte durante el torneo ―continuó Horo-Horo cruzándose de brazos en actitud pensativa―. Entiendo que es tu prometida y todo eso, pero sólo sentir el enorme poder de su madre puede ponerte los pelos de punta. Me parece extraño que con tan grandes poderes su familia no haya participado en el torneo de shamanes.

Yoh y Manta lo miraron con la boca abierta. Horo-Horo podía ser muy analítico cuando quería serlo.

―A Pilika y a mí también nos extrañó que se limitaran a realizar entrenamiento físico que implicaba usar el furyoku pero en ningún minuto vimos al espíritu guardián de esa mujer ―prosiguió mientras miraba a Yoh―. Anna también tenía prohibido usar sus shikigamis. ¿Qué clase de personas son sus familiares? Nunca la escuché mencionar a alguien de su familia, sólo a los Asakura.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, explicar ese enredo era complejo. Escucharon hablar a Pilika desde el área de mujeres en las aguas termales.

―Yo también quiero saber qué fue eso del otro día cuando se encerró en su cuarto con su madre. Además, ni siquiera preguntó qué hacíamos aquí el día que llegamos. Eso no es normal en ella.

―¡Es cierto! ―apoyó Horo―. Habitualmente habría reclamado que vinimos a quedarnos de gratis y me obligaría a trabajar para pagar.

―A mí ni siquiera me preguntó por la escuela. Siempre que aparecemos así por aquí, me pregunta qué pasa con mis estudios ―añadió Pilika desde el otro lado.

―¿Eh? ¿Anna se preocupa por ti? ―preguntaron los tres incrédulos.

―Pues sí, y también por Tamao aunque no lo parezca o no quiera reconocerlo. Es muy orgullosa, jejeje. Pero no cambien el tema, de qué se trata todo esto.

Yoh suspiró ellos eran amigos y estar involucrados en el asunto podía significar que estaban en peligro de alguna manera. De todas formas, quizás podía contarles la historia de Anna y omitir algunos detalles hasta que ella regresara. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión proveniente de la entrada a la pensión.

―¡Pilika vístete y ve al salón! ¡Te quedarás allí con Manta! ―ordenó Horo, se percibía una presencia peligrosa cerca.

Yoh y él salieron del agua, tomaron un pantalón cada uno y corrieron al lugar. Al llegar vieron a Ryu gravemente herido en el piso.

―¡Ryu! ―gritaron al unísono.

Había un hombre frente a ellos, Yoh reconoció a aquel hombre de una imagen que Alexa le había enseñado por telepatía, se trataba del sujeto que las había atacado al revisar el portal de Kioto.

―¡Horo-Horo! ¡Ese tipo es peligroso! ¡No te confíes!

Rick los miró con desdén, su jefe le había ordenado eliminar a todos los que encontrara en aquel lugar sólo para vengarse de su hermana por interrumpir la matanza de su mujer e hija.

―Así que ustedes son mis objetivos. Pfff pensé que al menos podía haber alguna mujer para entretenerme. En fin, acabaré rápido. ¡Me siento de buen humor hoy, así que los dejaré escoger! ¡¿En qué orden quieren que los mate?!

Aquel hombre los apuntaba con una daga, no parecía ser un shaman, pero había dejado gravemente herido a Ryu.

―¡Cierra la boca!

Horo le lanzó una avalancha de nieve que lo aplastó por completo. Miró en la dirección que estaba el hombre con desdén.

―Pfff, viene presumiendo y cae de un ataque. ¿Quién se cree que es?

―Soy el brazo izquierdo del Señor Aitor.

El hombre estaba sobre el techo de la pensión y los miraba con expresión aburrida. Horo quedó impactado, ni siquiera notó cuando esquivó el ataque.

―¿Ese era tu mejor movimiento niño? ―preguntó con desdén―. Las hermanitas Kilsteng fueron más divertidas que ustedes, incluso la pequeña se movió bien. Jejeje. Bueno, en realidad luchar contra mujeres siempre es más excitante, sobre todo si son como esas dos.

―¡No entiendo palabra de lo que dices, pervertido! ¡¿Quién es ese Aitor y las tales Kilsteng?!

―Uuuuuuuh, una víctima que no sabe por qué morirá. ¡Eso también es excitante! Tú morirás al final, quiero disfrutarlo ―Se relamió los labios con una sonrisa sádica.

―Horo… sólo ataca con todo lo que tengas ―indicó Yoh―. No es un shaman pero es muy peligroso, Anna y su hermana lucharon contra él y ella dice que este tipo es tan fuerte como Ren y yo peleando juntos. Deberíamos ser capaces de ganar si vamos con todo, pero no te confíes hasta que lo veas inconsciente. Te explicaré los detalles después.

Rick les lanzó su lluvia de agujas. Ambos shamanes pudieron usar sus posesiones para formar escudos y bloquear.

―¡Surprise!

El sujeto lanzó dagas directamente a Yoh desde atrás. El shaman pudo saltar para esquivar, una de las dagas hizo un corte superficial en su pierna derecha, lanzó un corte con su espada desde el aire, el hombre lo esquivó con facilidad. Horo aprovechó para atacar de frente, pero el hombre era más rápido y esquivó con facilidad dándole un golpe directo de una patada en el mentón.

Yoh aprovechó la distracción para dar golpe con su espada, Rick usó una de sus dagas para frenar el ataque. Se separó de los shamanes con una sonrisa aún mayor dibujada en su rostro.

―Jajajajajaja. ¡Resulta que sí son divertidos niños! Ahora ya no sé a quién dejar para el final. Jajajajajajaja.

―Este tipo está enfermo ―dijo Horo mirando desconcertado a aquel hombre―, terminemos con él rápido Yoh. ¿Viste la pelea de Anna y su hermana?

―Alexa me la mostró… pero ella era más rápida que él. Tenemos que conseguir que sea más lento.

―Bien. Me encargaré de eso, tú golpea con todo.

Horo dio un salto y lanzó una ventisca en dirección a su enemigo. No le hizo ningún daño, Rick puso cara pensativa.

―Neee, ya no eres tan divertido ―Lo apuntó con una daga―. Pero tú eres la víctima ignorante. Que difícil decisión.

Bloqueó el ataque de la espada de Yoh. El shaman no se detuvo y comenzó a dar ataques consecutivos con su espada a gran velocidad, su enemigo no se quedaba atrás y bloqueaba con sus dagas.

―Jajajajaja. ¡Muy bien! Tú eres más divertido, el chico de hielo se muere primero ―Seguía el ritmo de la espada de Yoh sin dificultad―. Aunque… está este otro sujeto… mmm… bueno, él es aburrido. Lo eliminaré primero.

Trató de dar un salto, pero no pudo despegar del piso, sus pies estaban congelados. Yoh aprovechó la distracción para atacar con todo, hizo un corte limpio en el tórax del hombre y dio un salto hacia atrás. Horo-Horo rio confiado desde atrás.

―Hablas demasiado viejo. Inmovilizarte es muy fácil porque estás ocupado hablando.

Su confianza cambió a desconcierto cuando escuchó al enemigo reír a carcajadas. Yoh le había dado un corte directo y el tipo sólo reía, de verdad estaba enfermo.

―¡¿Quién diría que me iba a divertir tanto aquí?!

Continuó con su carcajada de psicópata a la vez que elevaba su poder dejando ver su energía. Rompió el hielo creado por Horo-Horo fácilmente y desapareció de la vista de los shamanes.

―¿Se ha ido? ―susurró Horo.

―Nope, sigo aquí ―Enterró dos dagas en la espalda del ainu―. Jajajajajaja.

El chico bramó de dolor, no eran simples dagas, sentía cómo le quemaban por dentro.

―¡Horoooo!

―Tranquilo chico, te toca. JAJAJAJAJA.

Yoh consiguió bloquear el ataque gracias a Amidamaru, pero el sujeto era rápido y enterró una en su pierna derecha. Apenas sintió que atravesaba la carne del shaman enterró otra en su pierna izquierda. Yoh apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pero continuó atacando hasta que el ardor en sus piernas lo hizo caer de rodillas.

―JAJAJAJAJAJA. HERMOSO, HERMOSO ―El agresor estaba notoriamente extasiado con la pelea―. DOS JÓVENES LUCHANDO POR SUS VIDAS Y EN MIS MANOS. POR ESO AMO MI TRABAJO. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿Eh?

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que una espada lo decapitara. Yoh quedó cubierto por la sangre de su oponente y miró impactado a la joven que había ejecutado a aquel hombre. Horo observó la escena respirando apenas.

La joven corrió hasta él y quitó las dagas del lugar, vertió un líquido sobre las heridas del chico y este bramó de dolor nuevamente.

―Tranquilo chico. Dolerá sólo al principio, te perforó un pulmón así que no es para menos. La medicina hará su trabajo, asegúrate de resistir. Quédate boca abajo mientras reviso a tus amigos.

―¿Quién… eres? ―preguntó Yoh aún de rodillas y respirando con dificultad.

―Mi nombre es Eridan, soy… amiga de Alexa ―respondió la joven―. Tú estás mejor así que quítatelas tú mismo, siéntate y pon esto en tus heridas ―Le lanzó un frasco.

Yoh obedeció, Horo parecía respirar con dificultad, pero ya había dejado de gritar, la chica debía ser amiga. Al verter el líquido sintió como su carne ardía y vio vapor salir de sus heridas, el dolor era casi insoportable, gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Manta y Pilika salieron de la pensión y quedaron en shock con la escena: un hombre decapitado, Yoh cubierto de sangre y bramando de dolor, Horo-Horo gimiendo arrodillado con la frente pegada a la tierra y una joven de cabello negro con reflejos violetas dándole a beber un líquido a Ryu.

Manta reconoció un uniforme similar al que llevaba Alexa el día que la conocieron y se acercó para preguntarle en qué podía ayudar. La chica los miró a él y a Pilika, le indicó que llevaran a Horo-Horo dentro y lo recostaran boca abajo mientras ella terminaba de curar a Ryu.

Yoh, sintió como al cabo de unos minutos el dolor cedía. A medida que el dolor se iba sus fuerzas también lo abandonaban hasta que ya no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Despertó en una habitación del primer piso de la pensión. Aún era de noche, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, entonces recordó al sujeto que los había atacado y a aquella joven. Se descubrió las piernas para ver sus heridas, pero no tenía ninguna y tampoco tenía vendas, aunque tenía una cicatriz que parecía antigua en cada uno de sus muslos al nivel dónde Rick le había enterrado las dagas. Se sentó y se puso de pie, estaba algo cansado, pero podía caminar.

Llegó hasta el comedor, allí estaban Manta, Pilika y Eridan sentados a la mesa estilo japonés. La chica le sonrió.

―Me alegra que ya pueda caminar joven Yoh ―dijo al verlo entrar en la habitación―. Sus amigos aún no han despertado, las heridas que sufrieron son mucho más graves que las suyas.

―Esa medicina es algo diferente a la que usó Alexa, esta si deja cicatriz. ¿Los chicos estarán bien? ―preguntó el shaman mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

―Bueno, Lexi y yo estamos en divisiones distintas. Las medicinas que usamos en la División de Asalto tienen el objetivo de cerrar la herida para que puedas continuar peleando y no te desangres en el proceso, la curación es un poco más lenta y natural ―explicó Eridan―. Además, Alexa puede hacer control de agua lo que potencia el efecto de la medicina. Pero no te preocupes, traté sus heridas de la forma correcta sólo tardaran más en despertar.

―Ese tipo, ¿por qué lo mataste? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Era él o ustedes ―Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia―. Me ordenaron eliminar cualquier amenaza que venga de parte de Aitor Kilsteng ―Frunció el ceño―, además ese tipo trató de lastimar a Alexa y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

―Pero él pudo ser útil para obtener información acerca de-

―Era un psicópata ―interrumpió Eridan―. Ese tipo estaba condenado a muerte por asesinar a cientos sólo por placer, le divierte ver que traten de interrogarlo para sacarle información y disfruta el sentir dolor físico. Los informes dicen que no sirve ser amable con él y ni siquiera funciona la tortura psicológica para hacer que hable. No tiene sentido dejar con vida a un tipo así y esperar obtener algo de su parte.

―Lo tenían bien estudiado ―dijo Yoh seriamente.

―El encargado de ejecutarlo hace 15 años fue precisamente Aitor Kilsteng, cuando fueron a recoger el cuerpo estaba tan deformado que no podía reconocerse el rostro del sujeto y alteró las muestras de ADN para que coincidieran con las de Rick Soltz. Él fue uno de los que trató de asesinar a Anabelle y sus hermanos hace 12 años, confirmaron que el tipo seguía vivo y al servicio de Aitor cuando la Comandante Aura se enfrentó a ellos, no lo apresaron porque apenas los venció ella se apresuró tras de su hermano y él aprovechó de escapar junto al otro sujeto que los acompañaba.

―Estooo… disculpen, pero no entiendo nada de esto ―interrumpió Pilika apesadumbrada.

―Es complicado Pilika… ―dijo Yoh.

―Si no se lo explicas tú, lo haré yo. No es justo que tus amigos estén en medio de esto sin saber a lo que se exponen.

Yoh la miró anonadado, ¿acaso todas las asgardianas (incluida Anna) eran así de directas? ¿Lo llevaban en los genes o algo así? Escuchar a alguien más decirlo le confirmó que debía contarles todo a Pilika y Horo, seguramente Anna lo entendería y lo habría hecho de tener más tiempo antes de irse.

―Bueno, empezaré por la historia de Anna, que ella y todos los Asakura creímos verdadera hasta hace unas semanas.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

 **.**

 ** _Asgard Mansión Kilsteng_**

 ** _._**

Después del desayuno y de dormir un poco para evitar las complicaciones desfase horario Aura les entregó un paquete a cada una de las visitantes. Al abrirlo encontraron ropas del estilo que utilizaban allí.

―Mi hija se encargó de esto, si no es de su gusto podemos ir a alguna tienda después de que se cambien.

―A mí me parece bien, gracias Aura ―respondió Sakura.

―Supongo que está bien ―dijo Anna.

―Para mí también ―dijo Reiko.

―¡Genial! Cuando terminen iremos a visitar el memorial de Kala ―dijo Aura muy animada.

 ** _10 minutos después…_**

Sakura llevaba un atuendo similar al de Aura, un vestido largo rosa pálido con encajes en el pecho y a nivel de la cintura, botas blancas y un abrigo que llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas abierto al frente y con dos bandas saliendo de los hombros.

Las chicas compartían el deseo de fusilar a Alexa por escoger prácticamente el mismo atuendo para ellas, básicamente las únicas diferencias entre una y otra eran los colores de las prendas. Botas negras exactamente iguales; faldas del mismo diseño y aplicaciones negras, de color rojo para Anna y verde para Reiko; blusas idénticas sin broches de color negro con un diseño bordado en rojo y verde respectivamente, y abrigos idénticos al de Sakura de color rojo y verde.

Ambas levantaron la vista al escuchar un chasquido. Era Alexa tomándoles una fotografía.

―¿¡CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA!? ―vociferaron ambas dando un pisotón al frente.

―Neee… ustedes tienen casi las mismas facciones y nacieron el mismo día así pensé que sería divertido jugar a que son gemelas al menos cuando llegaran. ¡Se ven tan leeeendaaaaas! Jajajajajaja.

―Jajajajajaja. Tengo que reconocer que fuimos algo cómplices en esto, lo siento – añadió Aura sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y poniendo sus manos en posición de perdón al igual que Sakura.

―¡Mamá! ¡¿Tú también sabías de esto?! ―interrogó Reiko.

―Jajajajaja. Lo siento hija, pero cuando llegamos a la conclusión de que habían nacido al mismo tiempo ninguna de nosotras pudo resistir la idea.

Anna las miró confundida, ella cumplía el 22 de julio y, según tenía entendido, Reiko cumplía el 25 de junio. Era un mes de diferencia, probablemente habían confundido los meses.

―¿Están seguras de que no se confunden? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Sí, lo estamos. Puede que tu registro terrestre diga que naciste en julio, pero sacando cuentas según nuestro calendario y el día de tu nacimiento aquí, naciste el 25 de junio terrestre. Reiko es sólo un par de horas mayor que tú ―le explicó su madre.

Se quedó pensativa un momento, eso no cambiaba mucho su vida porque era sólo un mes, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que los Asakura nunca supieron su verdadera fecha de nacimiento al momento de registrarla.

―Mira el lado positivo, ahora tienes dos cumpleaños ―comentó Alexa muy animada.

―No me molesta porque no es mucha diferencia. Es sólo que es extraño que tengamos exactamente la misma edad.

―A todo esto ―comenzó Aura un poco nerviosa―. No me di el tiempo de comentarlo, pero mis padres y la familia en general están muy emocionados de tenerlas aquí. Querían darles una fiesta de bienvenida después del juicio de Alexa y bueno, están esperando a saber si pueden hacerlo o no, pensé que era mejor consultarlo con ustedes primero porque en realidad somos una familia bastante numerosa y podrían sentirse incómodas con algo así.

Sakura, Reiko y Anna intercambiaron miradas. En realidad, iba a ser un poco extraño estar entre tantos desconocidos, pero también tenían un poco de curiosidad.

―¿Tú qué opinas mamá? ―consultó Reiko.

―Estoooo… aunque me gustaría mucho que conocieras a tus abuelos, la verdad me importa más cómo lo vas a sobrellevar tú.

―¿Tú vas a estar bien? ―preguntó su hija preocupada por su madre. De por sí debía ser difícil tratar con la familia del hombre que la había atormentado tantos años.

Sakura acarició la cabeza de su hija con una sonrisa maternal, la chica siempre terminaba preocupándose por ella antes que por sí misma.

―Hija, lo que haya hecho tu padre no es culpa de su familia. Además, fui yo quien decidió quedarse con él hasta ahora.

Entonces Reiko se dirigió a Anna que seguía pensativa.

―¿Y tú qué dices?

―¿Ah? Bueno… creo que puede ser algo incómodo, pero tengo algo de curiosidad. Supongo que para mí estará bien si Alexa o mamá se quedan cerca ―respondió desviando la mirada.

Los rostros de Aura y Alexa se iluminaron al escuchar a la chica. Reiko y su madre lo notaron, así que finalmente accedieron. Alexa partió de inmediato a comunicarse con los abuelos.

―Se los agradezco, mis padres necesitan alguna alegría por estos días y parece que a Lexi le sirve para distraerse. Bien, si ya están listas vamos ―extendió su mano para llevarlas al memorial de Kala.

 ** _._**

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

 ** _._**

Aitor entrenaba para matar el tiempo, su hermana le había jugado una mala pasada así que él iba a eliminar a los amigos debiluchos de su hija. Rick debía estar por volver con las cabezas de esos tipos. Se detuvo y secó el sudor de su frente al sentir que Levi se acercaba.

―¿Señor?

―Adelante Levi. ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

―Tal como esperábamos están utilizando la información de los portales que reunió su sobrina. Al parecer su hermana continuó con esa misión personalmente y todas las puertas registradas como activas están siendo vigiladas. Las tropas de asalto tienen orden de intervenir si perciben algún tipo de actividad proveniente de ellas.

―¿Asalto? Vaya, nos lanzaron la artillería pesada. ¿Desde hace cuánto que vigilan?

―Desde ayer.

Aitor puso cara de fastidio, últimamente las cosas le salían mal en la Tierra. Rick no era realmente fuerte, pero sí era un excelente asesino que podía derribar a tipos más fuertes que él usando la estrategia apropiada. Si le enviaban a alguien de las tropas de asalto, es decir, a un asesino profesional, lo más probable es que perdiera.

―Aaaaagh, no me digas que mataron al idiota de Rick. Aunque si no pudo contra la chica exploradora, qué le quedaba frente a un asesino de verdad.

―Así es Señor, nos enteramos de su muerte por su transmisor. Enviamos algunos hombres a recuperar el cuerpo y todos ellos murieron a manos de la sucesora del clan Dragen, el último en pie pudo dar aviso de quien era el enemigo antes de morir. Optamos por no enviar a nadie más, a estas alturas debe haber más soldados de asalto registrando a nuestras bajas para obtener información.

―¿Qué hay de mis sobrinas?

―Ninguna de ellas estaba allí al parecer. Según la información que pude reunir, su hermana Aura pidió unos días libres que asumo fueron para permanecer junto a la menor y llevarla a Asgard nuevamente.

Aitor se quedó pensativo. Ya tenían ese planeta demasiado vigilado, iba a perder muchas tropas si continuaba desperdiciando el tiempo allí. Tendrían que continuar con todo en los otros sectores y olvidarse de las venganzas pequeñas, también enviar a algún inútil cada cierto tiempo para que mantuvieran la atención allí.

―Gracias Levi. Regresa a Asgard y continúa con lo tuyo. A partir de hoy sólo enviaremos a los debiluchos hasta la Tierra como distractores, los blancos serán las personas cercanas a esa chiquilla, nos aseguraremos de enviarlos seguido para que estén pendientes del lugar. Continuaré entrenando así que consígueme algún sujeto fuerte para probarme.

―De acuerdo, Señor. Aunque dudo que exista alguien que rivalice con usted.

―Da igual. Tenemos un montón de debiluchos, si se mueren con los herederos no tienen nada que hacer con los líderes. Comenzaremos con la reestructuración de nuestro ejército, así que necesito sujetos más o menos decentes. Ahora retírate, estaré ocupado.

Levi hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Siempre le daba los trabajos más molestos a él, conseguir un ejército que rivalizara con el de su enemigo era una tarea difícil por no decir casi imposible. Aura tenía hasta el favor de la diosa de la destrucción y todas las razas avanzadas del universo sabían que el poder militar y de inteligencia de Asgard era el más alto. Sonrió animado, le daba igual el objetivo de su jefe a él sólo le importaba cortar con su espada, se animó al pensar en una guerra y las incontables peleas que libraría.

.

 ** _Funbari Onsen_**

 ** _._**

Horo ya había despertado, pero no se sentía del todo bien aún. Pilika y su hermano aún estaban impactados por la historia que les contaban Yoh y Eridan.

―¿Entonces van a venir otros cómo ese sujeto?

Eridan captó la preocupación y frustración en las palabras de Horo-Horo, estaba claro que esa pelea había herido su orgullo. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

―No lo creo, ya saben que estamos vigilando y que se desplegarán operativos para proteger a las posibles víctimas. Este lugar estará custodiado por nosotros mientras no se ejecute a Aitor Kilsteng y existan objetivos vulnerables. Pero deberían hacerse más fuertes sólo por si acaso. Iré a terminar mi trabajo, con su permiso.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada de la pensión para vigilar a los soldados que revisaban los cuerpos.

Los chicos la miraron partir, esa chica también tenía una presencia imponente y no tuvo problemas en eliminar a todos esos hombres que llegaron después.

―Yoh, ¿crees que la madre de Anna acepte entrenarnos también?

Yoh sonrió, su amigo estaba pensando lo mismo que él. No podían depender de la protección de esas personas todo el tiempo.

―No perdemos nada con preguntar Horo. Pero te advierto que es la madre de Anna, es decir, es la madre los entrenamientos infernales. Jijiji.

―Jajajaja. Es cierto, hasta Anna sufre con ella Horo-Horo ―añadió Manta.

―Es un riesgo que tendremos que asumir ¿no? ―ni él mismo se creía que de verdad estuviera dispuesto a ello.

―¡Así se habla hermano!

Eridan volvió a la habitación para despedirse de ellos, ya habían terminado y aún estaba a tiempo de ir al juicio de Alexa.

―Ya nos marchamos. Hemos limpiado todo el lugar así que no tienen que preocuparse de nada. Sus heridas están curadas, pero deberían visitar a un médico de todas formas. Cuídense mucho ―hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

―Muchas gracias por todo ―dijo Yoh a sus espaldas.

La chica volteó y asintió, luego siguió a los demás soldados a través de la puerta que habían creado para volver. Sólo quedó el vapor de agua que dejó el cristal al desaparecer.

 ** _._**

 ** _Asgard_**

 ** _._**

Habían visitado el memorial de Kala y efectivamente su espíritu seguía allí. La mujer reaccionó al igual que Akira en su momento, madre e hija le agradecieron por su esfuerzo y le indicaron que descansara en paz. Ya todo estaba bien. Kala se despidió con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y desapareció haciendo una última reverencia.

―Definitivamente todos los subordinados de la familia son iguales ―concluyó Anna.

Aura rio ante el comentario. Todos eran leales porque eran considerados parte importante de la familia, algo básico entre las costumbres del clan era siempre tratar a los subordinados como compañeros y nunca como sirvientes.

―Es difícil traicionar a las personas que de verdad quieres. Ellos son parte de la familia y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros. El amor es el sentimiento más fuerte del universo, no te olvides de eso.

Su madre le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le ofreció su mano a ella y a sus acompañantes. Segundos después estaban en uno de los salones de la mansión donde Alexa esperaba lista para el proceso. La joven estaba sentada en un sofá de madera con asientos de color rojo. Llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme de gala consistente en una chaqueta negra estilo militar que llegaba hasta la cadera y un cinturón blanco que cortaba a nivel de la cintura resaltando su figura, botas negras que llegaban hasta su pantorrilla dentro de las cuales se perdía su pantalón blanco, y guantes del mismo color. Las aplicaciones de su uniforme eran de color blanco y en la espalda llevaba el logo de su división. Ninguna de las presentes recordaba haberla visto tan peinada hasta ese momento, ni con la mirada tan perdida.

―Hija, ¿cómo estás?

―¿Ah? Ya volvieron. ¿Hablaron con Kala? ¿Qué tal?

Aura tomó la mano de su hija para confortarla, era evidente que estaba muy nerviosa si ni siquiera las había notado. Le habló con un tono maternal y tranquilo.

―Está todo bien, se fue en paz. Y ¿tú que tal?

―¿Yo? ―rio nerviosa―. B-bien, no me ves está todo bien. Jajajajaja.

―¿Esperas que te creamos? ―preguntó Anna cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

Alexa dejó de reír y miró el piso con pesar. Sólo esperaba poder sacar la voz en ese lugar. El abrazo de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―No podré estar de tu lado allí, pero confío en que todo va a salir bien. Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no? ―se separó de ella y le sonrió―. Iré a cambiarme, ponte la boina y trata de mostrarte firme ¿sí?

Apretó las manos de su hija con fuerza y salió del lugar. En el camino a su habitación se topó con su marido quien llevaba la versión masculina del uniforme de Alexa y las condecoraciones que había ganado prendidas de su chaqueta. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, ninguno mencionó una palabra, sólo se abrazaron fuertemente y se separaron unos minutos después, Aura continuó su camino después de un beso fugaz y de que su marido le quitara el par de lágrimas que amenazaron con salir.

Luka suspiró y continuó su camino. No era que la sanción de Alexa fuera a ser severa, pero sabía que a su mujer no le gustaba verla pasar por esas cosas y para peor ni siquiera podía estar de su lado por el cargo que ocupaba.

Cuando llegó al salón prácticamente no reconoció a su hija. El asunto de verdad la estaba afectando, se acercó a ella y le puso la capa que había olvidado sobre los hombros. La chica lo miró y sujetó la capa, luego bajó la mirada nuevamente.

―Gracias papá.

El hombre besó su cabeza cariñosamente y le sonrió. La acercó a él con un brazo y frotó los hombros de la joven para confortarla.

―Eri ya te dijo lo que pensaban los otros soldados, todo va a estar bien. Además, vas a tener a tres testigos terrestres que te apoyan ¿verdad, chicas?

Las tres asintieron y le sonrieron a la joven, ella les agradeció, pero continuó con la misma actitud nerviosa. Ellas no sabían que ser sometido a un juicio era una mancha permanente no sólo para el enjuiciado sino también para la familia.

Minutos después apareció Aura, usaba el mismo diseño que su hija, pero completamente de blanco, con aplicaciones negras y una gorra de oficial blanca. Sobre el atuendo dejó caer una capa de color púrpura. Caminó sin detenerse a hablar con ninguno de los presentes y Alexa la siguió despidiéndose de todos con la mano.

―Bien, yo las llevaré hasta el lugar ―dijo Luka extendiendo su mano. Las tres tocaron su mano y en unos segundos estaban frente a un gran edificio color marfil, frente a la entrada había una estatua de un ángel sin rostro que sostenía una balanza en la mano derecha y una espada en la mano izquierda.

―Se parece bastante a la representación de justicia que tenemos allá ―comentó Anna.

―Bueno, somos la misma especie con distintos hitos en la evolución de nuestras civilizaciones ―comentó Luka―. Hay muchas cosas que deben ser similares. Aunque en la Tierra fueron intervenidos por esos reptiles hace siglos, es por eso que su cultura sufrió un cambio de ruta, pero eso es otro tema ―Señaló una gran puerta doble que se encontraba abierta de par en par―. Vamos a entrar.

Se quedó pensando en la explicación de su padre, según sus palabras esas conspiraciones de las que algunos hablaban eran ciertas. Rio para sus adentros, ¿quién lo diría? El interior del edificio era enorme, continuaron caminando hasta la sala correspondiente mientras hablaban.

―Recuerdo que Alexa me dijo que usted también llegó por un portal. ¿De dónde viene?

―Por favor, no me trates de usted. Ningún familiar lo hace ―observó como la chica asentía―. Respondiendo a tu pregunta sí, también me absorbió uno de esos. Nací en Roma, Italia.

―¿Nunca quiso… quisiste volver?

―No, en aquella época Europa era miserable como consecuencia de la guerra, vivir el periodo de postguerra siendo un huérfano fue terrible ―dijo con expresión amarga―. Mis padres murieron por ser opositores al régimen de Mussolini y no tenía más familiares así que no había motivos para regresar, además aquí mis habilidades eran algo normal ―Su semblante cambió a uno más alegre―. Y, bueno, ya sabes también me enamoré de tu madre jajajaja.

Anna se sintió desconcertada, él no aparentaba más de 50 años, pero por lo que decía parecía referirse a la 2° guerra mundial.

―¿Mussolini?

―¿Eh? ¿No sabes quién fue Benito Mussolini? ―La observó extrañado―. Te criaste en Japón que estuvo en la misma alianza que Italia ¿No les enseñan historia o qué?

―Sí… sé quién fue… pero si estuviste en el periodo de posguerra deberías ser un anciano… ―respondió atónita.

Luka se detuvo un momento y la miró como si no comprendiera lo que decía, luego pareció comprender y se largó a reír antes de responderle a la chica.

―Lo había olvidado, llevo tantos años aquí que para mí es normal. Los humanos de por aquí se conservan jóvenes por mucho más tiempo y la esperanza de vida bordea los 200 años en promedio. Acabo de cumplir 80 años, Annie.

Anna, Reiko y Sakura se quedaron paralizadas en el lugar con expresión de sorpresa máxima.

―¡¿80?! ―exclamaron todas a la vez.

El hombre solo pudo reír ante la reacción, él puso la misma cara que ellas cuando se enteró de la edad del hombre que lo había acogido.

―Si tú tienes 80… ¿qué edad tiene mi madre? ―preguntó Anna. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había cuestionado que la mujer estaría entre los 40 y 50 años.

―¿Aura? Cumple 74 el mes siguiente... ―Se quedó algo pensativo y luego pareció algo preocupado―. ¿Eres buena con los regalos? La verdad es que tus hermanos y yo somos un asco, para peor tu tía y ella son gemelas así que hay que pensar en dos para el mismo día.

Anna no pudo responderle, ella y sus acompañantes se quedaron en blanco y con la mandíbula desencajada hasta el piso. ¡¿Qué rayos comían en ese lugar?!

―¡Señor Kilsteng!

Salieron del shock al escuchar la voz de una mujer joven. Voltearon para ver a la dueña de esa voz. Luka sonrió al ver que Eridan pudo llegar a tiempo para apoyar a su hija, de seguro Alexa se sentiría más tranquila si la veía.

―¡Eri! Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo.

―A mí también ―hizo una pequeña reverencia al llegar junto a ellos―. Por suerte pude terminar la misión rápidamente.

―¡Ah, cierto! ―exclamó Luka, recordando que no se conocían―. Ellas son Sakura, Reiko y mi pequeña Annie. Y ella es Eridan, es cercana a la familia.

―Un gusto conocerlas ―dijo haciendo una reverencia―. Has crecido mucho Annie, yo solía ir a jugar con ustedes de pequeña. Me alegra que estés de vuelta ―Le sonrió.

―Un gusto ―dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Entraron los cinco a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, Xana ya estaba allí junto a sus abuelos, les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Se trataba de una habitación circular, parecido a un circo romano donde el acusado permanecía en el centro frente a un estrado mirando directamente a las autoridades. El diseño de la sala hacía que todas las miradas apuntaran directamente al acusado.

Alexa sonrió al ver a su familia y a Eri en el lugar.

― _Más te vale salir de esta porque no planeo esperarte toda la vida, además aún no me compensas por ocultarme todo. Está claro ¿verdad?_ ―le comentó en sus pensamientos.

Alexa rio y asintió en dirección a la joven, Eri le guiño un ojo sonriendo y se ubicó junto a Luka en el tribunal. Luego ambas miraron hacia arriba, los cristales del techo aún no comenzaban a transmitir la señal en forma pública.

Anna siguió la mirada de su hermana, el techo del lugar parecía un líquido gris fluyendo en todas direcciones.

―Eso es como un espejo que absorbe el sonido y la luz, envía la señal a otros cristales similares. Alguien se encarga de activarlo y así mostrar la señal que capta en todos lados ―le explicó su padre.

―¿Qué significan esos símbolos? ―preguntó Reiko señalando a unos lienzos que caían desde el techo.

―Esta sala se usa exclusivamente para la justicia militar. Esos son los símbolos de cada una de nuestras Divisiones. El que se encuentra en el centro es el de la nación, los otros cuatro pertenecen a las divisiones de Exploración, Defensa, Guardia Civil y Asalto. Las tres espadas cruzadas pertenecen a la División de Asalto, el escudo con el ojo a la División de Defensa, el ave a la División de Exploración y las manos entrelazadas a la Guardia Civil.

―Asumo que las sillas que están bajo cada lienzo son ocupadas por una autoridad de cada división ―comentó Sakura.

―Así es. La que está en el centro es ocupada por la Comandante en Jefe, es decir, Aura. Las otras cuatro son ocupadas por los comandantes a cargo de cada división.

Todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie cuando las autoridades entraron en la sala. Aura, Aera, Pell, Krada y Asako se ubicaron frente a sus asientos de cara al centro de lugar. Alexa cruzó su mirada con la de su madre y le sonrió para demostrarle que ya estaba más tranquila, Aura sonrió para sus adentros y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Aura hizo una señal con la mano para indicarles al público y jurado que tomaran asiento, los únicos que permanecieron de pie fueron ella y los otros comandantes.

―Daremos inicio al proceso que juzgará a Alexa Kilsteng por abandono de misión y perseguir al fugitivo Aitor Kilsteng sin solicitar apoyo ni autorización de sus superiores, poniendo en riesgo su vida, la vida de los terrícolas involucrados con el traidor, además de los posibles daños a terrícolas no involucrados y, eventualmente, la seguridad de nuestra gente. Todos los presentes saben de nuestros vínculos de sangre, por lo cual yo simplemente atenderé el proceso y haré efectiva la decisión tomada por este tribunal.

Guardó silencio y tomó asiento. Los comandantes la imitaron y Aera tomó la palabra:

―Tampoco tomaré parte en la decisión del tribunal por los mismos motivos que nuestra Comandante en Jefe expone.

Le cedió la palabra a Pell.

―Señorita Kilsteng. Usted recibió una orden directa por parte de mi persona para inspeccionar los portales antiguos del planeta Tierra. Tenía un plazo de 2 meses para cumplir con su misión, sin embargo, regresó después de 1 mes informando que había encontrado a su hermana menor desaparecida y a su tío: Aitor Kilsteng. Quiero que me explique cómo llegó a esa situación.

―Inspeccioné algunos portales y vi que uno de los activos había sido utilizado recientemente por mi tío. Dejé la misión y comencé a investigarlos a él y a su familia, llevada por el deseo de tener pistas de mi hermana menor desaparecida hace 12 años a causa de la traición de ese hombre. Resultó ser que su hija Reiko estudiaba en el mismo lugar que mi hermana Anabelle, el mismo día que descubrí ese hecho Aitor Kilsteng se presentó frente a mi hermana e intentó asesinarla. Esperé a que desapareciera del lugar y curé las heridas de la chica, me quedé con ella hasta que despertó. Entonces volví para avisar a mi madre del hallazgo.

―Puedo constatar que entregó la información de los portales y verifican su historia. Tengo entendido que nuestra Comandante en Jefe volvió a ese lugar para buscar a la chica y apresar al traidor, pero él ya no se encontraba allí al momento de su llegada ¿eso es correcto?

―Sí, señor.

―¿Usted tuvo responsabilidad en la huida de Aitor Kilsteng?

―Según la hija y esposa de ese hombre, él siempre desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo en un intervalo más o menos regular. Al parecer fue sólo una coincidencia.

―¿Puede verificar esa información?

―La chica y su madre están aquí. Si ellas lo desean y ustedes lo permiten pueden confirmarlo.

―Señorita Reiko ¿verdad? ―dijo Pell mirando a la chica―. Póngase de pie si desea responder la pregunta.

Reiko obedeció de inmediato y les relató cómo había visto a su padre desaparecer regularmente sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

―¿Su padre volvió después de la visita de la comandante?

―No, no volvió. Pero envió un par de asesinos, si no fuera por la señora Aura ambas estaríamos muertas.

Todos los presentes miraron a Reiko en silencio. Algunos sorprendidos de la crueldad a la que podía llegar aquel hombre al intentar asesinar a su propia hija.

―Bien, por favor tome asiento. No tengo más preguntas.

Krada tomó la palabra.

―Por lo que entiendo la conducta de Aitor Kilsteng no se vio afectada por las decisiones de Alexa Kilsteng ni de Aura Kilsteng. Por lo tanto, me parece que las acciones de esta chica no pusieron en peligro a nadie. Al contrario, salvó 3 vidas en el proceso y la información recopilada por ella ha sido útil para vigilar los movimientos de Aitor en una investigación que hace años conducía a nada ―Hizo una pausa y miró unos papeles frente a ella antes de continuar―. Recientemente, específicamente el día de hoy, uno de sus subordinados: Rick Soltz; condenado a muerte hace 15 años, fue eliminado por una de nuestros soldados de asalto. Al enterarse de su muerte otros subordinados de Aitor acudieron al lugar y también fueron eliminados, obtuvimos información muy valiosa de ellos. De no ser por la Señorita Kilsteng seguiríamos en nada. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Le cedió la palabra a Asako.

―Bien, creo que no hay mucho más que agregar. Si bien estoy de acuerdo con lo expresado por la Comandante Dragen, los sucesos pudieron desenvolverse de otra manera. Su conducta fue un riesgo enorme Señorita Kilsteng, creo que su valentía es admirable pero no podemos dejar pasar su falta sin más. ¿Tiene algo más que añadir?

―No, Comandante. Tiene razón, fue arriesgado ―Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió con determinación―, pero no me arrepiento de salvar la vida de mi hermana. Aceptaré la sentencia que determinen.

Asako sonrió, definitivamente era hija de Aura.

―Nada más que decir. ¿Comandante? ―dijo cediendo la palabra a Aura. Esta se puso de pie.

―¿Alguno de los miembros del jurado tiene alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y guardaron silencio.

―Bien, como ya se han presentado todos los antecedentes es hora de que el jurado y comandantes decidan el veredicto. Nos reuniremos dentro de una hora. Se levanta la sesión.

El jurado, que estaba conformado por los otros altos mandos del ejército, salió a través de una puerta a la izquierda de las sillas de las autoridades máximas. Fueron seguidos por Krada, Asako y Pell. Aura y Aera, por su parte, salieron a través de una puerta a la derecha.

Los demás asistentes salieron del lugar también.

Al llegar afuera Luka les presentó a los abuelos: Ragna y Bergthor. Ambos las saludaron cariñosamente, aunque mantuvieron la distancia para no incomodarlas. Ninguno de ellos parecía de edad tan avanzada, ni siquiera se apreciaban muchas arrugas en sus rostros, pero sus ojos tenían la mirada sabia de quienes han vivido mucho tiempo. Ella tenía los ojos de un azul claro, cabello largo y blanco; él tenía los mismos ojos ámbar que la mayoría de los miembros de clan, una barba blanca corta y ordenada que contrastaba con su cabello blanco desordenado.

La mirada amable y serena del anciano inspiraba confianza sólo al mirarlo. Las tres respondieron cortésmente al saludo de los abuelos. Él era muy hábil con las palabras y les hizo sentir como si se conocieran de toda la vida, haciendo que la hora de espera fuera casi imperceptible.

Transcurrido el tiempo de espera regresaron a la sala para escuchar el veredicto. Cuando las autoridades estuvieron en posición un representante del jurado le entregó un pergamino a Aura, la mujer se puso de pie y comenzó a leer:

"El jurado determina que, en vista de los antecedentes presentados, las acciones de Alexa Kilsteng resultaron beneficiosas para nuestra gente al provocar un progreso considerable en la investigación referente al fugitivo Aitor Kilsteng. Sin embargo, no podemos ignorar el riesgo potencial al que pudo exponernos a todos, es por ello que se ha determinado expulsar a la soldado Kilsteng de la División de Exploración debido al peligro que podría representar enviarla a otros mundos sin vigilancia por periodos prolongados.

A pesar de lo anterior, Alexa Kilsteng ha tenido un desempeño sobresaliente en nuestras fuerzas desde que inició como cadete, reconocemos su potencial por lo cual se le permitirá ingresar a cualquiera de las otras divisiones si consigue un rango A o superior en el Torneo de Ascenso que será disputado dentro de 2 meses.

En conclusión, las acciones de la soldado Kilsteng se traducen en un gran beneficio a la nación por lo cual no se aplicarán más sanciones que las antes mencionadas."

Todos los miembros de la familia se unieron en un suspiro colectivo. Ser expulsada no era tanto problema considerando que le permitirían ingresar si superaba el torneo.

―Bien ―continuó Aura, cerrando el pergamino y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer seria y no demostrar su felicidad―. Las sanciones determinadas por el jurado y comandantes serán aplicadas inmediatamente. A partir de hoy Alexa Kilsteng no forma parte de la División de Exploración y su futuro en las Fuerzas Armadas será determinado con base en su desempeño en el Torneo de Ascenso. Sin nada más que decir, se procede a su liberación y se da por finalizada la sesión.

Poco a poco los asistentes comenzaron a retirarse, Aura permaneció atenta a los pensamientos de los asistentes y a sus expresiones, al parecer todos habían quedado conformes con el veredicto. No percibía rencores ni nada por estilo alrededor, tampoco a través de los espejos de transmisión. Al parecer no habría problemas con ese asunto, para su familia conseguir un rango A o superior no era la gran cosa, pero para el común de los soldados sí lo era por lo que la sanción pudo parecer algo severa para la mayoría, además muchos debían recordar la parálisis de Alexa durante el torneo del año anterior.

La voz de Krada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Vamos, relájate de una vez ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Salió mejor de lo que esperabas ¿no?

―Jajajaja, déjala. Ya sabes que mi hermanita siempre ha sido una preocupona, no se calmará hasta que esté de vuelta en casa.

―Bueno, creo que las peores noticias se las lleva mi división. Jajaja ―comentó Pell, riendo desanimado―. En fin, que tengan una buena tarde ―hizo una venia cabizbajo y desapareció.

―Pero son excelentes noticias para nosotras, será un gran elemento que podemos ganar ―intervino Asako.

―Ni lo sueñes, esa chica se vendrá con los de asalto ―dijo Krada apuntándola de forma desafiante―. Sólo en mi división puede explotar todo su potencial.

―Pues mi sobrina no es precisamente de las que pueden ir por ahí cortando cabezas, la Guardia Civil es una excelente opción ¿no hermanita? ―intervino Aera, buscando el apoyo de Aura.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a discutir respecto a cuál de las tres divisiones sería la mejor opción para la chica. Aura simplemente las observó divertida, apenas la habían expulsado y ni siquiera sabían cuál sería su desempeño en el torneo, y sus comandantes ya se estaban peleando por sumarla a sus fuerzas. No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al recordar sus días de cadete junto a esas 3 y cómo en aquella época competían por todo.

―¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?!

Las miró secando las lágrimas que habían salido a causa de la risa. Las tres estaban notoriamente molestas entre sí a causa de la discusión, a punto de tomar armas.

―Es sólo que me recordaron algunas cosas del pasado al verlas así. De todas formas, la decisión es de mi hija y depende de su desempeño, no lo olviden. No tiene sentido que discutan por eso ―Se encogió de hombros.

Las tres se calmaron un poco hasta que Krada habló nuevamente.

―Exacto, no hay nada que discutir. Es obvio que se unirá a los de Asalto ―dijo con actitud soberbia.

Las otras dos comenzaron a discutirle nuevamente, Aura dejó caer su cabeza con una sonrisa cansada. Nunca pensó que el alboroto iba a ser entre sus comandantes.

Alexa las observó divertida mientras se acercaba a los demás miembros de su familia. Eri se lanzó a sus brazos y ella la recibió con fuerte abrazo.

―Gracias por venir.

―Claro, si no salías tenía que cobrarte ahora.

―Jajajaja, ya veo.

Eridan se separó de ella y dirigió su vista hasta el lugar donde su madre y las otras dos comandantes discutían por el futuro de Alexa.

―¿Por qué no hacen una apuesta y ya?

―Jajajaja. Primero tienen que ver si consigo el rango ―respondió Alexa, desanimada.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza de manos de su abuela justo después de hacer ese comentario.

―¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! ―la regañó la anciana―. Tienes a tres comandantes peleándose por reclutarte y te tienes tan poca confianza.

―Parece que ya lo resolvieron ―intervino Xana, con el tono de voz algo adormilado que llevaba esos días.

Todos observaron como las mujeres asentían conformes y Aura suspiraba. Asako desapareció y las otras tres llegaron junto a ellos.

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ―Aera lanzó un gritillo agudo de emoción y abrazó a Reiko y Anna por el cuello al mismo tiempo―. ¡Tenía tantos deseos de verlaaaaas!

Las estaba abrazando con sólo un brazo a cada una, pero fue capaz de levantarlas del piso y cortarles la respiración con el gesto.

―Tía… las vas a asfixiar.

―¿Eh? ―Observó que las chicas comenzaban a tomar un tono azul y las soltó de inmediato―. Jajajajaja. Lo siento, me estuve conteniendo desde que las vi entrar. ¡Están tan guapas! ―exclamó pellizcando una mejilla de cada chica―. ¡Y vestidas como hermanitas! Jejejeje.

Aura suspiró y detuvo a su gemela por los brazos. Las chicas se sobaron la mejilla y el cuello, el amor de su tía era un poco doloroso.

―Aera, no van a querer acercarse a ti de nuevo. Contrólate ¿quieres? ―reprendió Aura.

―Jajajaja. No puedes pedirle que cambie si siempre ha sido así ―intervino Krada―. Eri, nos vamos. Luego nos pasaremos por su casa Aura.

―¡Espere! ―Sintió la mirada algo intimidante de la mujer sobre ella lo que hizo que optara por ser más bien cordial―. Quería preguntarle algo… si me lo permite.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente a Anna con curiosidad, los demás la imitaron.

―Usted dijo que uno de sus soldados atrapó al tal Rick. Él nos atacó en cierta ocasión…

―¿Quieres saber si alguien resultó herido por ese sujeto? ―interrumpió Krada.

Anna asintió, sabía que el objetivo de los ataques era ella, y recientemente Reiko y su madre por lo que cualquiera relacionado con ellas pudo salir lastimado.

―Eri, tú fuiste quien lo atrapó. Puedes dar más detalles que yo.

La chica asintió y le comentó lo ocurrido en la pensión. La tranquilizó asegurándole que todos estaban bien, omitió los detalles de las heridas de sus amigos y se limitó a decirle que había ejecutado al sujeto.

―Ya veo. Muchas gracias ―Fue todo lo que pudo decir Anna, al menos sabía que los chicos estarían protegidos aunque su familia no estuviera cerca.

―No tienes que agradecer ―Sonrió Eri―. Sólo hice mi trabajo.

―Así es, mi Eri es una de las mejores de la división. No hay manera de que sujetos así representen una amenaza para ella ―dijo Krada notoriamente orgullosa, luego se dirigió a Alexa―. Ustedes dos tienen una coordinación casi perfecta, imagínate lo que podrían conseguir juntas si nos eliges después del torneo ―finalizó con una sonrisa confiada, sabía que su hija era una de las debilidades de Alexa.

Todos la miraron divertidos, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para convencer a la chica.

―¡Eso es trampa! ¡No trates de comprarla! ―exclamó Aera apuntándola acusadoramente.

―Sólo es un comentario ―Se encogió de hombros en una falsa actitud inocente―. En fin, nos vemos más tarde. Vamos Eri.

La chica se despidió de Alexa con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció junto a su madre. Después de calmar a Aera, los Kilsteng se trasladaron nuevamente a la mansión.

.

* * *

.

Al atardecer celebraron la fiesta de bienvenida que les había comentado Aura. Anna se dio cuenta de que la mujer tenía razón cuando decía que eran una familia numerosa al sacar cuentas de las personas presentes, el abuelo tenía dos hermanos y cada uno de ellos había tenido 3 hijos. Cada uno de los primos de Aura tenía entre dos y tres descendientes, quedando con un total de 19 nietos incluyéndolas a ella y Reiko. Sumado a las parejas de los mayores y de Aura y sus primos, contó aproximadamente 40 personas sólo entre miembros de la familia, si añadía a quienes servían a la familia y a los amigos cercanos la suma llegaba fácil a unas 100 personas reunidas allí.

Se sentía un poco mareada entre tantas personas y tratando de recordar tantos nombres en una sola noche, optó por alejarse del centro del evento y tomar algo de aire en uno de los patios interiores. Constató que Reiko se sentía igual cuando llegó a sentarse junto a ella unos minutos después.

―El cielo se ve diferente desde aquí, en Tokio casi no se ven las estrellas ―comentó Reiko.

―Sí, a pesar de que estamos en una ciudad enorme puedes apreciar la naturaleza sin problemas ―añadió Anna.

―Este lugar… es muy agradable. De verdad es otro mundo…

―Sí…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, escuchando las risas y voces alegres que venían desde dentro. Era extraño estar en una situación así, pero se sentía bien. Incluso la alegría de todos era contagiosa. Anna no se dio cuenta de que estaba tarareando hasta que escuchó la voz de Alexa a sus espaldas.

―No sabía que fueras artista Annie.

Se sentó junto a Reiko y les hizo compañía. Anna se sonrojó un poco por el comentario y agradeció que hubiera poca luz en el patio.

―Tararear no me hace una artista.

―Jajaja. Supongo que no, pero si te van a obligar a participar de una competencia debe ser por algo ¿no?

Anna entrecerró los ojos y la miró molesta, lo que menos quería era recordar ese asunto ahora.

―Acabas de matar el minuto de paz que no tenía desde hace días.

Alexa y Reiko rieron ante su reacción. La mayor decidió cambiar el tema para no irritarla más.

―Parece que tu madre se está llevando bien con las primas de mamá, Reiko. No han parado de reír ―dijo volteando en la dirección que se encontraba Sakura.

Reiko sonrió ante la escena, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre reír como lo había hecho desde que llegaron.

―Pero ustedes han sido un poco más tímidas. ¿Demasiadas personas?

―Me marea un poco recordar a tantas personas ―dijo Anna cerrando los ojos algo cansada―. Aunque la energía de todos es algo contagiosa, se siente bien estar un ambiente así. No es irritante como las juntas que Yoh hace con sus amigos.

Alexa sonrió cuando vio que una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de su hermana menor, sabía que a la chica se le hacía algo difícil socializar así que el hecho de reconocer que estaba cómoda era un primer paso importante.

―¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? ―La voz de Eridan las interrumpió.

La joven llegó justo detrás de Alexa y amarró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta.

―Las chicas son algo tímidas con las multitudes ―Le sonrió Alexa.

―Aaah. Entonces es de familia, jajajaja. Lexi ni siquiera puede hablar cuando todos los ojos están sobre ella, sin ustedes allí el día de hoy hubiera sido un asco para ella ―comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

―Jajajaja. Supongo que tienes razón, les agradezco mucho por venir, de verdad.

―Sólo teníamos curiosidad ―dijo Reiko

―Sí, no es que hayamos venido sólo por ti ―la apoyó Anna.

―Jajajaja. Vale. Como digan.

Fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de ánimo que comenzaron a escucharse el interior de la mansión. Alexa y Eridan comenzaron a reír al escuchar, ya se habían encendido los ánimos.

―¡Vamos! Tienen que ver esto.

Las arrastraron corriendo al interior del salón donde estaban todos. Se escuchaba un gran alboroto, al centro del salón había dos sujetos empujándose entre sí, ambos llevaban una especie de armadura que Anna asoció de inmediato a la que cubrió a Mikami en aquella ocasión. Pero esta se veía diferente, no emanaba la misma energía negativa y tenía una forma más definida que aquella.

―¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Reiko con curiosidad. Ella nunca había peleas entre personas con habilidades especiales.

―¿Qué crees que pasa en una familia de guerreros cuando se les pasan las copas? ―preguntó Alexa divertida.

―¡VAMOOOOOS LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

―¡NO TE DEJES VIEJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DEMUÉSTRALE LA EXPERIENCIA BERGTHOOOOOR!

Anna y Reiko se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar que uno de los hombres era su abuelo. Quien diría que el anciano todavía demostraba esa fuerza.

Finalmente, la armadura del hombre a la derecha pareció crecer y este dio una embestida brutal que lanzó a su oponente hasta la pared contraria. Los presentes alzaron sus puños y lanzaron un grito de victoria que retumbó en todo el lugar.

 _¡YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

La energía que se sentía en ese lugar era enorme, hasta las chicas se emocionaron sin tener idea de quién había ganado a quien. La armadura del ganador se desvaneció al finalizar el encuentro y el abuelo quedó al descubierto, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas a causa del alcohol y reía sin parar alzando los brazos por la victoria.

―¡NO SUBESTIMES A LOS VIEJOS NIÑO! JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Eh Auraaaaaa! ¡Ven aquí y defiende la honra de tu maridoooooo!

Luka se levantó del piso riendo, su suegro lo había sorprendido con esa potencia repentina, el hombre bordeaba los 150 años, pero seguía pegando igual de duro que el día en que lo conoció.

―¡Lukaaaaaa! ¡Nos dejas en vergüenza, comienzas tu entrenamiento mañana ¿oíste?! ―exclamó Aura apuntándolo con el dedo mientras dejaba su asiento y su copa.

Anna miró a su madre con una gota en la cabeza, se suponía que comandaba las tropas de todo ese mundo y la mayoría de los presentes eran sus soldados, pero estaba igual de ebria que el anciano.

La mujer caminó notoriamente mareada hasta ponerse frente a él en posición de combate. Aura miró en dirección a ellas en ese minuto y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. Ambas chicas sintieron un escalofrío ¿estaría tan ebria como para atacarlas a ellas?

―¡Papá! ¡Tu nieta todavía no supera la prueba de Krada para aceptarla como nuera! ¡Dejemos que el encuentro sea de ellas!

―¡MAMÁAAAAAAA! ―exclamó Alexa avergonzada. Ni siquiera le había comentado de la relación que había empezado con Eri, cómo podía haber entrado en sus pensamientos estando así.

Todos en la habitación rieron a carcajadas, aun estando ebria Krada era perfectamente capaz de darle una paliza a Alexa.

―¡¿EEEEEEEHHH?! Eso está mal, Lexi. No puedes empezar sin la aprobación de la familia. ¡Kradaaaaaa, hazla pedazos! ¡Ven aquí! ―exclamó el anciano animado.

―¡Gracias por el apoyo abuelo! ―rugió Alexa en tono sarcástico.

―¡No llores y ven aquí niñaaaaa! ―exclamó Krada llegando al centro del salón y poniéndose en posición. Estaba en las mismas condiciones que los otros dos.

―Vamos, no será tan difícil. Tú estás sobria Lexi, yo te apoyo ―dijo Eri haciendo un guiño.

Alexa entró de mala gana en el círculo de la pelea, esa mujer era tan aterradora como su madre.

―¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser sólo yo?! ―le preguntó irritada a su madre.

―Porque Eri ha sido un soldado más decente que tú el último mes y yo la apruebo, así que Luka también debe hacerlo porque yo lo ordeno ¡¿oíste?! ―Luego se dirigió al resto de los presentes―. ¡Nadie puede rechazar a esta chica! ¡Lo declaro como comandante ¿me oyeron?! ¡Todos ustedes trabajan para mí! ¡Al que no le guste que se joda!

―Jajajajajaja. Lo siento hija, sabes que tengo que obedecer ―rio su padre detrás de Aura―. ¡Bienvenida a la familia Eri! ―exclamó muy animado saludando a la chica con su copa.

Reiko quedó un poco sorprendida con la naturalidad que trataban el tema, probablemente era porque casi todos estaban ebrios.

―No creo que sea por eso ―comentó Anna a su lado―. Si te fijas hay muchos que están razonablemente bien incluido mi padre. Probablemente aquí no se detienen a pensar en pequeñeces como esa.

―¡¿Estás leyendo mi mente?!

―Sabes que no puedo, es tu cara la que dice todo.

Aura comenzó a gritar de nuevo cuando las participantes estuvieron en posición.

―¡Seré el árbitro! ¡Vamos, todos juntos! ¡A la cuenta de 3!

 _¡UNOOOOOO!¡DOOOOOOS!¡TREEE_

No alcanzaron a terminar el tres cuando una sombra violeta le dio una embestida letal a Alexa, haciéndola volar hasta la pared del fondo y dejando un cráter allí. La chica rebotó y cayó boca abajo en el piso, se quedó inmóvil en el lugar.

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron con atención a la chica… seguía sin moverse.

―… ¿Lexi? ―preguntó Xana con algunas rayas azules en los ojos dando un paso adelante.

La chica se movió ligeramente, primero los dedos, luego apoyando las manos para comenzar a levantarse con dificultad, entre quejidos. Krada alzó los brazos eufórica acompañada de los vítores del público.

―¡ESTÁ VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡APROBADAAAAAAAAAAA LEXIIIIIIIIIIII! ―vociferó la mujer corriendo hacia ella y levantándola del piso para luego abrazarla con un solo brazo.

 _¡APROBADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Todos alzaron la voz repitiendo el veredicto de Krada y exclamaban sus felicitaciones para la joven. Anna y Reiko se quedaron en blanco, riendo con nerviosismo, al parecer todos en ese lugar eran monstruosamente fuertes. Alexa estaba algo aturdida aún, mientras Krada la sostenía con un brazo y levantaba su copa con el otro. Xana y Eridan se acercaron para llevarla hasta un asiento fuera del salón, el joven le dio algunas palmaditas en el rostro, pero su hermana no reaccionaba muy bien.

―Jajajajaja, vaya suegra que te tocó. Iré a buscar algo al botiquín, ya vuelvo ―Se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Eri rio divertida, apoyó la cabeza de la joven en su pecho mientras Xana iba por la medicina.

―Jajajajaja, te dije que no sería tan difícil si estaba ebria. Incluso aunque te paralizaste pudiste aguantarlo.

Alexa balbuceó algunas palabras que ninguna de las presentes comprendió.

―No me quiero ni imaginar cómo es estando sobria ―comentó Anna con algunas rayas azules apareciendo en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermana. Reiko asintió con la misma expresión que Anna.

Eridan rio de buena gana ante la expresión de las chicas, era evidente que si estaban así por ver a su madre nunca habían visto a Aura atacando medianamente en serio.

―Jajajajaja vaya embestida fue esa Lexi ―dijo una mujer tras de ellas.

Todas se voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, era una joven que parecía de la misma edad que Alexa y Eridan. Vestía el uniforme de los soldados, tenía el cabello celeste, largo y liso, sus facciones eran similares a las de Alexa y sus ojos del característico color del clan.

―¡Rain! ¡Genial, pudiste venir! ―exclamó Eri aún conteniendo a Alexa.

―¡Claro! Un turno no iba a hacer que me lo perdiera ―Sonrió animada―. Además, quería conocer a las pequeñas ―Se acercó y tomó sus mejillas de la misma forma que Aera más temprano―. ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Si son tan guapas y están tan iguales! ―dijo en exactamente el mismo tono agudo que utilizó su tía cuando la conocieron.

―De tal madre tal hija ―comentó Xana quien ya estaba de vuelta con la medicina―. Las estás lastimando Rain. Todas ustedes van a hacer que no quieran volver a saludar a un familiar.

La joven sacó la lengua en actitud traviesa y se separó de las chicas. Xana las presentó mientras Eri le daba la medicina a su hermana, se trataba de la hija de su tía Aera.

―Jajajajaja. Así que mi madre las saludó de la misma manera, supongo que tenemos cierto aire ―Les puso una mano sobre la cabeza a cada una―. Me alegra verlas aquí, ustedes son las más pequeñas de nuestra rama del clan ¿sabían?

―¡¿De verdad?! ―preguntaron ambas a la vez.

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! ―Juntó las manos y lanzó el mismo grito agudo otra vez―. Si hasta hablan al mismo tiempo. ¡Es tan adorable!

Ambas fruncieron el ceño en respuesta, sabían que si hablaban corrían el riesgo de decir lo mismo otra vez.

―Rain es la mayor entre nosotros 5... las seguirá tratando como niñas por el resto de sus vidas como a nosotros ―comentó Xana con expresión resignada.

―Pero si tú aún eres un niño Xanxan ―dijo revolviendo el cabello del chico.

―¡Estoy por cumplir 18! ―reclamó el chico.

Escucharon un golpe sordo proveniente del salón, parecía que los ánimos se habían encendido aún más. Luka les gritó desde el arco que daba al patio para que se acercaran.

―¡Hijaaaa! ¡La loca de tu tía y esas dos están haciendo un triangular para ver quién se queda contigo! ¡Van a salir al patio principal!

Alexa fue arrastrada por Rain y Eridan, mientras que Anna y Reiko fueron llevadas por Xana. Llegaron al patio principal y se ubicaron junto a Luka quien sostenía a su mujer por la cintura para evitar que se motivara a intervenir. Todo el mundo miraba expectante cómo Aera y Asako se apuntaban con sus espadas dibujando un círculo imaginario al caminar.

―¡Mátense de una vez! ¡Así me dejan a la chica! ―les vociferó Krada entre los espectadores.

Asako dio el primer corte con su espada, Aera se defendió y comenzaron a batirse con sus espadas a través de golpes prácticamente imposibles de ver. Aera hizo aparecer una segunda espada de energía, Asako respondió dividiendo su espada en dos y reforzándola con energía. Aera continuó creando más espadas hasta dejar la de metal de lado y comenzar a combatir con su cuerpo mientras sus espadas de energía atacaban y defendían sincronizadamente dejando espacios para dar golpes directos con sus manos que estaban envueltas en corriente eléctrica.

Anna y Reiko quedaron con la boca abierta, la rubia había visto muchas peleas pero nunca una dónde apenas pudiera seguir los movimientos de los luchadores. No sólo estaban impresionadas por las habilidades de su tía sino también por la habilidad de aquella mujer para hacer frente a su ataque con sólo dos espadas.

―Asako es increíblemente rápida y buena en la en la defensa. Cuando está en combate percibe los movimientos del oponente como si estuviera en cámara lenta, además conoce bastante bien a mi hermana ya que han peleado así desde que son niñas ―dijo Aura.

―¿Eh? No estás tan ebria como creí ―dijo Anna sorprendida de que su madre pudiera comentar algo coherente.

―¡No me subestimes niña! ¡Si nos invadieran ahora, tendría que dirigir las tropas aun en este estado! ―exclamó apuntándola con el dedo.

―¡Eso es Asako!

Ambas volvieron a centrar su atención en la pelea, Asako había encontrado una abertura y ahora atacaba sin tregua a su oponente.

―Ya ves, ahora mi hermana va a inmovilizarla para atacar de nuevo. Asako se las arreglará para usar una técnica de tierra o de metal, pero las dos están ebrias así que ya deben estar por marearse demasiado como para continuar ―señaló Aura.

Efectivamente ocurrió lo que su madre había señalado, ambas quedaron en mitad de un ataque cuando se detuvieron de pronto y salieron corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión cubriéndose la boca.

―Ustedes se conocen muy bien ―dijo Anna pensativa.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Miró a su madre con reproche y adolorida, no se atrevió a decir nada porque al parecer era algo agresiva en estado de ebriedad y sabía que no podía defenderse de ella (uno de sus golpes era como una caricia para su madre).

―¡Pues claro que nos conocemos bien! ¡¿Cómo vamos a trabajar en equipo si no?! ―exclamó mostrándole un puño.

―Jejeje. Después de esto todos se van a quedar afuera por el espacio ―interrumpió Luka. Su mujer no se controlaba mucho en ese estado―. Chicos, ¿podrían ayudarme con esto? Alexa y Reiko vayan por algunas mesas, Eri y Xana por las bebidas, Rain… ve y vigila a tu madre, Annie nosotros vamos por algunos bocadillos para los invitados.

.

* * *

.

Estaban en la cocina, su padre puso a calentar algunos bocadillos que se servían tibios.

―La gente de la cocina los prepara temprano y nosotros ayudamos con el servicio. No es justo que ellos no participen de la fiesta cuando hacen tanto trabajo a diario ―Tomó uno de los bocadillos con una servilleta y se lo entregó a Anna―. Pruébalo, estos ya están listos. Los dejaremos calentar un poco más para que se mantengan más tiempo.

Su padre le entregó lo que parecía un panecillo cualquiera. Lo probó, sus ojos se abrieron maravillados por el aquel sabor único que estaba sintiendo, podría comer cientos de ellos sin hartarse.

―Jajajaja. Veo que te gusta, esa es la receta de Viver, es la encargada de la cocina. ¿Tú cocinas Annie?

―¿Eh? Bueno, sé cocinar, pero en casa es Ryu quien siempre prepara todo.

―¿Ryu? ―preguntó volteando algunos de los bocadillos.

―Es un amigo que Yoh conoció hace tiempo, la casa es una pensión así que él se queda allí y trabaja a cambio. Es un gran cocinero.

―¿Yoh? ¿Y ese quién es? ―preguntó en un tono indiferente, ya sabía que el chico era su novio, pero quería abordar el tema de la manera menos invasiva posible.

―Es mi pro… ―se contuvo, en este caso no parecía conveniente usar la palabra prometido― … novio.

―Y… ¿a qué se dedica el tal Yoh? ―preguntó continuando con su tarea.

―Pues… es estudiante de preparatoria igual que yo ―respondió Anna arqueando una ceja, las preguntas se estaban volviendo sospechosas.

―¿Buen estudiante? ―preguntó Luka pasándole una bandeja con rostro impasible.

―Esto… bueno ―Ciertamente Yoh no era lo que se diría un buen estudiante―. En realidad el piensa trabajar como shaman y continuar con la línea de la familia ―respondió finalmente, por favor que esa fuera la pregunta más difícil.

―Ya veo, y ¿qué clase de shaman sería? ―comentó el hombre sonriendo como si nada pasara―. _O sea no es un buen estudiante_ ―concluyó Luka en sus pensamientos.

― _¿Es mi idea o el ambiente se pone algo tenso?_ ―pensó Anna―. Bueno, aún no lo ha definido del todo… ―respondió finalmente.

― _Me suena a un vago_ ―pensó su padre―. Por cierto, cuando dices pensión, ¿quiénes viven allí exactamente? ―dijo el hombre sonriendo como si nada pasara, mientras tomaba otra bandeja y comenzaba a caminar delante de ella para dejar la cocina.

―Bueno… ―Anna se tensó sin saber muy bien por qué, en realidad nunca había tenido problemas para decir que vivían bajo el mismo techo, probablemente se sentía diferente por el hecho de que aquel hombre era su padre después de todo―. Están los fantasmas de los dueños anteriores, Amidamaru, Ryu, las visitas que a menudo se dejan caer e Yoh.

Escuchó un "crack" a la vez que su padre se detenía frente a ella, vio caer muchos de los bocadillos al piso producto de la rotura de la bandeja que sostenía el hombre.

―Jajajaja. Vaya, estas cosas se rompen de la nada. Adelántate, yo iré por otra ―comentó Luka con los ojos cerrados y de un aparente buen humor, pero Anna pudo ver como varios hilillos de sangre salían por la comisura de sus labios y un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo izquierdo. Ella no dudó en seguir su camino sin esperar por él.

Afuera continuaban con el mismo alboroto, pero esta vez competían por equipos, estuvieron varias horas entre distintas competencias hasta que los ánimos se calmaron. A medida que pasaban las horas, los invitados se despedían agradecidos y se retiraban a sus hogares, dando la bienvenida a las chicas por enésima vez cada quien. Finalmente quedaron sólo unos pocos comiendo y haciendo conversación frente a una fogata que encendieron en uno de los patios de la fortaleza.

―Espero que la familia no haya sido demasiado ruidosa para ustedes. Jajajajaja ―comentó Aera un poco más repuesta de las copas que se había bebido.

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario, de verdad eran muy animados estando todos juntos. Les asustaba un poco evidenciar la fuerza de todos ellos, pero tenían que reconocer que había sido emocionante y divertido.

―Jejeje. Me alegro que les haya gustado ―Sonrió ampliamente y bebió de su copa nuevamente―. Es bueno tener a toda la familia ¿no creen?

Las chicas rieron de nuevo, su tía no se había dado cuenta que ellas no habían hablado, sino que les estaba leyendo el pensamiento. Continuó hablando con ellas sin que le hablaran de verdad hasta que Rain la llevó a dormir y Sakura las acompañó. A los pocos minutos Aura comenzó a dar cabezadas, pero insistía en que estaba bien y se quedaría afuera, Luka reía aún con su tic nervioso mientras le decía que sí a su mujer y la cargaba en sus brazos para llevarla a dormir de una vez.

Finalmente, sólo quedaron Xana, Reiko, Anna, Alexa y Eri alrededor del fuego. Continuaron charlando animadamente hasta que asomó la luz del alba y decidieron que era mejor ir a dormir. Todos ellos sintieron como sus lazos se estrechaban fuertemente esa noche, como si se conocieran desde hace años y no sólo unas horas.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

Era mediodía, pero apenas se habían levantado y desayunaban todos juntos en el comedor. Todos los presentes miraban alternadamente a Aura y Luka, ninguno de los dos decía palabra, pero sus rostros expresaban bastante por lo que era evidente que discutían algo.

―Así es como tienen sus discusiones maritales cuando hay otras personas presentes ―explicó Xana a Sakura, Reiko y Anna―. Papá es igual a la tía Sakura, imposible de leer a menos que envíe sus pensamientos y mamá también desarrolló esa habilidad. Alexa y yo siempre jugábamos a adivinar el tema cuando hablan así… pero creo que nunca hemos acertado.

― _¡Pudiste mencionar el pequeño gran detalle de nuestra hija viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ese vago!_ ―le reprochó mentalmente Luka a su mujer.

― _Habrías insistido en ir y eso no era bueno para ella, hubiera sido demasiada presión_ ―le respondió Aura a través de sus pensamientos.

― _¡CLARO QUE HUBIERA INSISTIDO! ¡AL MENOS TENGO DERECHO DE VER A ESE SUJETO!_

― _Si vas a gritar hazlo fuera de mi cabeza ¿quieres? (-_-)_ ―reclamó Aura sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, su resaca le hacía resentir cualquier sonido más alto de lo normal―. _Además, Yoh es un buen chico._

― _Define: "buen chico" (¬¬)_

Anna tenía la ligera sospecha de que quizás todo tenía que ver con el pequeño interrogatorio de su padre durante la noche anterior.

Aura observó hastiada a su marido, no quiso darle detalles antes porque sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción.

― _Da igual si te gusta o no porque el asunto es que le guste a ella. Además, ya confirmé que no es el tipo de bruto que va a lastimarla y ella lo ama desde que son niños. No puedes llevarle la contraria a tu hija porque la perderás._

― _¡¿Me estás diciendo que es razonable que dos adolescentes de casi 16 años que creen estar enamorados vivan juntos, bajo el mismo techo, sin supervisión de un adulto?!_ ―La observó sumamente irritado.

― _¡Que no grites! Además, no viven solos_ ―Continuó comiendo.

― _… es como si lo hicieran (¬¬)_

― _¿Por qué tanto problema con el chico?_ ―Aura dejó de comer y lo miró con reproche―. _No hiciste el mismo alboroto con Alexa._

― _Es distinto, en el caso de Alexa son dos chicas que viven en casas separadas. Los chicos siempre piensan en sexo y este se queda bajo el mismo techo que mi hija_ ―Golpeó la mesa con un puño.

― _¡Ay! ¡Por favor!_ ―Aura rodó los ojos―. _Créeme que tu hija se lo ha hecho difícil en todos los sentidos._

― _Pues se parece a ti, y no digamos que fuiste difícil cuando te enamoraste…_

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue al hombre saliendo disparado contra la pared a causa del puñetazo de su esposa.

―¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO?! ¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL! ―rugió una Aura furiosa de dientes afilados― ¡¿Y USTEDES QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO?! ¡COMAN!

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a preguntar o a desobedecer la orden, se apresuraron a comer y continuaron el resto de su desayuno en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar o auxiliar al hombre que ya no daba señales de vida.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Tokio, Cementerio_**

Yoh estornudó. Ese día estornudaba seguido, quizás se estaba resfriando.

―¿Resfriado? ―le preguntó Manta sentado a su lado.

―Quizás, Anna estaba empezando con uno ayer ―respondió, restregándose la nariz.

―Jejeje. Supongo que debe ser un poco extraño para ti no tenerla alrededor, últimamente pasan más tiempo juntos.

―Jijiji. Sí, supongo que tengo que agradecerle a ese tipo. Anna ha tenido tantos cambios en su vida que me dice soy lo único que la mantiene mejor ―dijo el shaman alegremente.

―Jajajaja. Ya veo… ―Miró algo pensativo a Yoh― Amigo… ¿qué pretende hacer Anna con todo esto?

Yoh lo miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Las cosas iban bien, ella sólo estaba conociendo a su familia y pasando algo más de tiempo con ellos. Además, el contacto con su madre y hermana resultaron ser buenos para Anna porque ninguna de ellas le temía y comprendían a la perfección sus poderes y los problemas que conllevaban si estaban fuera de control.

―¿Qué quieres decir Manta?

―Digo que… entiendo que no es problema ir de un mundo a otro, pero ella parece apreciar bastante a su nee-san y okaa-san a pesar de conocerlas hace poco. ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que quiera quedarse allí?

La pregunta de Manta fue como un balde de agua fría, la verdad no lo había pensado ni por casualidad.

―Por otro lado… Aura-san no parece tener problemas con la relación entre ustedes dos… pero resulta que Anna tiene un padre y un hermano que deben ser igual de monstruosos que esa mujer.

Yoh se tensó un poco al escucharlo, tampoco había pensado en eso, aunque ellos no tenían motivos para oponerse a la relación, es decir, no lo conocían realmente y que una chica de casi 16 tuviera novio era algo perfectamente normal.

―No debería ser problema, es decir, sólo tengo que presentarme adecuadamente ¿no?

Manta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo incrédulo ante la ingenuidad de su amigo.

―De verdad crees que un padre va a aceptar a buenas y a primeras que su hija adolescente viva bajo el mismo techo que su novio y que, además, no es su novio sino su prometido. Es decir, ponte en la situación, si tú y Anna tuvieran una hija menor de edad que te dice tiene un novio, tú no conoces al tipo, y ella te dice que vive con él y se van a casar ¿la dejarías viviendo sola con él?

El shaman cerró los ojos y se imaginó la situación que Manta le señalaba. Se imaginó con una Anna más adulta y a una chica de cabello castaño que lo llamaba papá. No pudo evitar sonreír con la idea de tener una pequeña con ella. De pronto llegaba un tipo con actitud de buscapleitos montado en una motocicleta y se llevaba a su hija sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

―¡Vuelve aquí! ―exclamó abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie enfadado.

Manta lo observó divertido, parecía que su imaginación lo había hecho entender su punto.

―¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Esos dos ya deben odiarte… la tendrás difícil cuando los conozcas Yoh.

―… ¿Cuando los conozca?

―Pues claro, tú mismo dijiste que debías presentarte apropiadamente.

Yoh se tensó un poco más. Si eran tan peligrosos como la hermana y madre de Anna, un solo paso en falso y estaría muerto. Debía pensar muy bien en sus palabras y actitud frente a ellos si quería vivir y seguir con Anna… aunque lo más seguro es que a ella no le importara la opinión de esos dos, pensar eso lo relajó.

―Jijiji. Tranquilo Manta, lo importante es que ella me quiera y ya tengo a mi suegra de mi lado. Se supone que las suegras son lo más complicado ¿no? ―dijo sonriente como siempre.

―Jajajajaja. En eso tienes razón.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard_**

Xana las guió a través de la ciudad. Reiko y Anna estaban asombradas con lo que veían, era un lugar como sacado de una novela de fantasía o un videojuego, era la mezcla perfecta entre su tecnología y el medio ambiente. Las calles tenían baldosas de piedra como en las ciudades antiguas y seguían un recorrido irregular, respetando la vida silvestre que estaba en el lugar; los edificios también tenían enredaderas y arbustos alrededor pero no se veían desgastados, al contrario, se veían llenos de vida. Era común ver algunos animales salvajes cruzando por pasos habilitados y a la gente montada en criaturas domesticadas, pero la mayoría iba a pie. Toda esa naturaleza contrastaba con los aparatos tecnológicos que se veían en las vitrinas de las tiendas y los hologramas que mostraban anuncios, además de los cristales de proyección como el que habían visto en el juicio de Alexa.

―Esta es Ciudad Capital Centro o Sentrum. Existen otras 4 ciudades capitales en el norte, sur, este y oeste. La del centro es la más grande e importante ya que aquí se encuentran la Central de las Fuerzas Armadas y la Sede Central del Consejo ―les explicó mientras caminaban.

Llegaron a una plaza central, al contrario de las terrestres en las que acostumbraban a ver concreto con algunas áreas verdes, esta era áreas verdes con algo de concreto. Había varios niños jugando alrededor, subiendo a los árboles y jugando en el césped, tratando de atrapar algunos animales pequeños y peludos, o correteando entre ellos.

En el centro de la plaza había una gran estatua con varias figuras humanas formando un círculo y extendiendo las manos hacia el centro del mismo, de manera que todos juntos sostenían una gran esfera que emitía una suave luz.

―La estatua central representa al Consejo, es para recordarnos que la unión de todos mantiene nuestra nación a salvo. Todos descansamos en las decisiones de los 20 miembros del consejo que representan a diferentes sectores, sus manos y ojos están puestos siempre en la nación y el bien común, no hay lugar para pensamientos individualistas porque eso haría caer el orden y nuestro mundo como ocurrió en el pasado. Poner los deseos personales por sobre la seguridad y decisiones de la nación es considerado alta traición.

Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar al chico. Eso quería decir que el juicio de Alexa había sido por alta traición.

―Sí, Lexi tuvo suerte de poder salvarte y de encontrar esa información, además de ser reconocida por los altos mandos del ejército. De no haber encontrado algo útil para continuar la persecución de nuestro máximo traidor y de no ser un soldado con enorme potencial, probablemente la habrían encarcelado o ejecutado. Lo mismo va para mamá, ella es muy querida y respetada por los miembros del Consejo y los ciudadanos, incluso cuando moría en vida por saber de ti no cometió traición por lo que el consejo estuvo dispuesto a perdonar su impulso cuando partió a buscarte Annie.

―De no haberla perdonado ella también hubiese sido sometida a un juicio ¿no? ―concluyó Anna.

Su hermano asintió y les sonrió a ambas.

―Pero a todos nos alegra que hayan ido hasta allá, de otra manera no las tendríamos a ustedes aquí. Me alegra saber que por lo menos una de las hijas de mi tío no fue contaminada por él.

Reiko pestañeó sin querer comprender lo que Xana decía entre líneas.

―¿Una de las hijas? ―preguntó Anna, sorprendida por lo que su hermano decía.

Xana las observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Probablemente su madre no había tenido tiempo de tocar el tema con ellas o bien no quería hacerlo aún. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano por no verificar bien qué sabían y qué no.

― _Soy un verdadero idiota… mamá me va a matar…_ ―pensó apesadumbrado.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard, Mansión Kilsteng_**

Aura y su marido estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol terminando con la conversación pendiente del desayuno, ella de brazos cruzados notoriamente molesta y él tratando de explicar que lo había malinterpretado.

―Prácticamente me llamaste fácil, qué diablos fue lo que malinterpreté (¬¬)

―Sólo quise decir que estando enamorada es bastante fácil que se deje llevar.

―Y ahí vas de nuevo ―lo miró frunciendo el ceño―. Luka, aunque vivieran en lugares separados se las arreglarían para verse incluso si tuviera que ser a escondidas… no me digas que ya se te olvidó como eran las cosas entre nosotros al principio.

―¡No es lo…

―¡Sí, lo es! ¡Y no grites que aún me duele la cabeza! ―Suspiró y se acercó cariñosamente a él―. Entiendo que te preocupa que pueda salir lastimada, pero de verdad, no juzgues al chico sin conocerlo realmente. Sé que suena a que es un vago, pero es un buen chico. Además, ella es rebelde si le llevas la contraria perderás toda oportunidad de acercarte.

Él suspiró, si ella le decía que era un buen chico debía ser por algo.

―Supongo que sólo me molesta el hecho de no saber quién es… y de que a causa de él ella vivirá allí por el resto de sus días, finalmente sí morirá antes que nosotros y lejos de aquí.

Ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó para confortarlo, él respondió abrazándola de vuelta. También había pensado en eso, el estilo de vida que su hija llevaría en aquel lugar la haría envejecer rápidamente y vivir la mitad del tiempo que un humano promedio en Asgard.

―¿Te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste durante nuestro primer embarazo amor? ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Él sonrió amargamente con la pregunta, claro que lo recordaba, pero no imaginó que iba a ser tan difícil de aceptar.

―Sí, lo recuerdo: "Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que todos nuestros niños vivan felices". Sólo es un poco doloroso que su felicidad esté tan lejos… mataré a tu estúpido hermano.

―Olvídalo, el golpe de gracia se lo daré yo ―Se separó un poco de él―. Entonces aclárame ¿en qué quedamos?

―En que lo dejo moribundo y tú le das el golpe final.

―Tarado ―Sonrió y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la frente―. Sabes que no te hablo de mi hermano.

―Yo tampoco…

―Lukaaaa ―reprochó Aura.

―Jajajaja. Lo sé, tranquila ―besó su frente―. Supongo que le daré una oportunidad, pero tiene que superar la prueba de aceptación de la familia y si llega a lastimarla sabes que ese chico no va a sobrevivir.

―En realidad creo que es más probable que ella lo lastime a él… y si fuera al revés ella se encargaría antes de que pudieras llegar.

―¿Ves? Igualita a ti ―La besó.

Siguieron molestándose y jugando hasta que la voz de su hijo llegó hasta la cabeza de Aura.

― _Mamá… creo que hablé de más… voy de vuelta con las chicas, Reiko se puso mal por esto… de verdad lo siento… no sabía._

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó su marido.

―Aaaaagh ―Miró al cielo y luego dejó caer su cuerpo sobre él en actitud cansada―. Xana mencionó a los otros hijos de Aitor, se lo comenté a Sakura pero ella no quiso que se lo mencionáramos a las chicas aún. Reiko rechaza y se pone mal por cualquier tema relacionado con su padre.

―¿Vamos por Sakura?

―Sí… ―Hizo un puchero―. Justo cuando por fin tengo un tiempo contigo y tengo una resaca de los mil demonios, no quiero moverme ―lloriqueó.

Él rio y la miró con ternura, se puso de pie cargándola en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa mientras avisaba mentalmente a su hija para que preparara a Sakura.

.

* * *

.

Reiko se mostró enfurecida con su madre por no confiarle lo que Aura le había dicho. Su padre tenía otros dos hijos conocidos por la familia, le doblaban en edad y ambos se revelaron en contra del clan poco después de que Aitor escapó definitivamente de la prisión. No importó lo mucho que la mujer trató de explicarle que lo hizo por no lastimarla y por no preocuparla más de lo que estaba, la chica no escuchaba razones, se sentía traicionada por su madre ya que ellas nunca habían tenido secretos. No quiso escuchar nada más y salió corriendo de la sala dónde se encontraban, Sakura iba a ir tras ella, pero Anna la detuvo y la calmó diciendo que ella la traería de vuelta.

―Si ustedes tienen razón y nos parecemos, entonces ella no querrá verle la cara a ninguno que supiera de esto. Sólo dennos algo de tiempo ―apenas terminó de hablar salió tras de la chica.

Vio a lo lejos cómo le ordenaba a Orgall que le abriera la puerta y se apresuró tras de ella. La llamó, pero Reiko simplemente la ignoró y se perdió de vista entre los árboles.

―La Señorita parece algo alterada ―le comentó el hombre cuando llegó hasta la puerta―. Tenga cuidado si va tras de ella, los terrenos de la familia son seguros, pero hay bestias que no las conocen y podrían confundirlas con intrusos. Si necesita ayuda sólo lance un haz de energía hacia arriba e iré por ustedes.

―¡¿Bestias?! ―Nadie había dicho algo acerca de bestias, sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de preocuparse por eso. Además, de ser peligroso alguien se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla―. Bueno, gracias Orgall. Pero creo que estaremos bien, no debe llegar muy lejos.

Continuó corriendo detrás de Reiko por varios kilómetros, la chica era muy rápida y no parecía cansada. Anna simplemente se limitó a seguirla, su estado emocional era inestable así que podía leer sus pensamientos y entendía que necesitaba liberar su enojo de alguna manera, solo esperaba que terminara de liberarlo pronto porque ya se estaba cansando… definitivamente Reiko tenía mejor condición física que ella.

Después de un tiempo indefinido, que Anna le pareció una eternidad, Reiko se detuvo. La itako finalmente la alcanzó respirando agitada, miró hacia atrás y no fue capaz de divisar ninguno de los caminos, solo se apreciaban los árboles. Probablemente tendría que pedirle ayuda a Orgall después de todo. Volvió a mirar al frente cuando percibió que Reiko comenzaba a moverse nuevamente sin decir palabra, pero al menos ahora solo caminaba.

―Reiko, es mejor regresar. Ninguna de nosotras conoce este lugar y no seguimos ninguno de los caminos, ahora ya se perdieron de vista ―dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a seguirla de nuevo.

―No te pedí que vinieras ―respondió secamente y sin voltear ni detenerse.

―Je, y yo que creí que eras algo madura. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres sólo una niña consentida que hace un berrinche cada vez que algo no le agrada ―comentó Anna frunciendo el ceño.

―¡No es un berrinche! ―Se detuvo y la miró molesta.

―Salir corriendo sin escuchar razones y dejando a tu madre preocupada es una actitud sumamente infantil ―Se cruzó de brazos aún con el ceño fruncido―. ¡¿Qué ganas con eso?! ¡No vas a hacer que las cosas cambien!

―¡Cierra la boca y déjame en paz quieres! ―Echó a correr de nuevo.

Anna lanzó un grito de exasperación ¿Acaso esa chica no se cansaba?

―¡Aaaaaaaaaghhhh! ¡No me jodas! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿A correr de nuevo?! ―Comenzó a correr tras de ella―. ¡Deja de huir y enfrenta tus problemas a la cara!

Anna concentró su furyoku en las piernas y aceleró lo suficiente como para alcanzarla y darle un tacle por detrás. Derribó a Reiko sin problemas, la giró boca arriba y la inmovilizó sentándose sobre ella y sujetando sus brazos con fuerza contra el suelo.

―¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! ¡ESO ME DOLIÓ! ―rugió Reiko con dientes afilados y una mirada asesina―. ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA!

―¡¿PARA QUE SIGAS CORRIENDO?! ¡OLVÍDALO, YA ESTOY CANSADA DE CORRER! ―rugió Anna en la misma actitud―. ¡Además, qué tanto problema es que existan esos tipos!

―¡Cierra la boca! ¡No puedes entender! ¡Tus hermanos siempre intentarán protegerte mientras que esos tipos siempre vendrán tras de mi madre y de mí!

 _¡PAF!_

La bofetada que le dio Anna resonó varios metros a la redonda, haciendo que algunas aves y animales pequeños huyeran.

Reiko quedó en shock y se tocó la mejilla, no se esperaba eso, nunca la habían abofeteado. Anna la tomó de la blusa y la levantó unos centímetros con fuerza, Reiko se paralizó un poco con la mirada que le lanzó su prima, estaba notoriamente enfadada con ella. Le recordó un poco la mirada de su tía cuando envío a volar a Luka durante el desayuno, incluso rugió de la misma forma que Aura.

―¡¿VAS A CONSIDERARLOS HERMANOS A ELLOS Y NO A NOSOTROS?! ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA NIÑA ESTÚPIDAAAAAAAA?! ¡COMO SI FUÉRAMOS A DEJAR QUE TE PONGAN UN DEDO ENCIMA!

Vio como Reiko le devolvía una mirada anonadada y luego comenzaba a sollozar, eso hizo desvanecer su enojo, quizás se había excedido con su tono de voz. Sabía que a pesar de que Reiko y ella compartieran muchos aspectos de su personalidad en realidad su prima era muchísimo más sensible, la había visto esconderse para llorar en varias ocasiones cuando alguien le levantaba la voz.

―Oye… no llores… esto… ―Reiko se largó a llorar mientras Anna aún la sostenía por la blusa―. _Genial Anna, genial. ¡Bravo!_ ―se dijo sarcásticamente a sí misma en sus pensamientos.

Se quitó de encima y la sentó tomándola de la blusa antes de soltarla para sentarse junto a ella. Se sorprendió cuando la chica la abrazó en medio del llanto, Anna suspiró y le puso una mano sobre la nuca. No pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente, al parecer la chica no lloraba por el grito en sí sino por sentirse querida a causa de las palabras que le gritó, ella también había llorado como una niña cuando su madre le transmitió lo mucho que aún la amaba el día en que la conoció.

― _Je… parece que tienen algo razón con lo de nuestros parecidos_ ―pensó mientras contenía a la chica.

.

* * *

.

―Va a oscurecer pronto… ¿se habrán perdido? ―preguntó Alexa.

―Las percibo cerca de la torre en ruinas… son muy rápidas si llegaron hasta allí en tan poco tiempo ―reflexionó Aura sorprendida―. Pero no creo que debamos aparecernos por allí aún, parece que están en medio de algo. Iré si no comienzan a moverse cuando caiga la noche.

Xana estaba jugando cartas con su padre y se puso de pie de un salto después de escuchar a su madre. Su rostro palideció más de lo normal y sombras de preocupación aparecieron bajo sus ojos.

―Mamá… Didi se mueve en ese sector… y no le hemos presentado a las chicas.

Las cartas que tenía su padre cayeron al igual que el vaso que sostenía Aura en sus manos cuando ambos desparecieron súbitamente de la habitación después de escuchar a su hijo.

.

* * *

.

Anna miró al cielo, estaba anocheciendo, era mejor que regresaran pronto. Reiko había dejado de llorar y ahora sólo sollozaba así que supuso que podía calmarse por completo mientras caminaban.

―¿Ya estás mejor? Tenemos que comenzar a movernos, ya va a anochecer.

―Sí, estoy bien ―se apartó de Anna algo avergonzada―. Lo siento…

―Está bien, sólo no vuelvas a escapar y pensar estupideces ―se cruzó de brazos y miró en dirección contraria a la chica―. No me caes tan mal y somos familia después de todo, Xana y Alexa también te consideran una hermana más.

Reiko le sonrió, era su forma de decir que se preocupaba. Tomó la mano que Anna le ofrecía para levantarse y rio al ver que la chica aun miraba en otra dirección.

―Supongo que tuve suerte en tenerte como imouto Anna-chan ―Le dio un toque en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la cual habían venido.

Anna pestañeó al escuchar el comentario. Se apresuró a caminar a su lado.

―¿Imouto? Nacimos el mismo día ¿recuerdas?

―Pero dijeron que yo era mayor ―Le lanzó una mirada de superioridad―. Eso te hace la bebé de nuestra rama del clan ―Le sonrió burlonamente.

Anna frunció el ceño y la apuntó para comenzar a discutirle, pero en ese instante sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus pies lo que hizo que mirara alrededor en vez de concentrarse en Reiko.

―¿Sentiste eso?

―¿Qué cosa? ―Reiko miró alrededor y luego sonrió―. JA. No se te ocurrió nada y tratas de distraerme para olvidar el tema I-MOU-TO.

―¡BAAAAKA! ―volvió a mostrarse con los ojos en blanco y dientes afilados―. ¡Es en serio, sentí un temblor!

―Pues yo no…

Ambas escucharon lo que parecía un aullido y golpes sordos contra el piso. Se miraron y echaron a correr de vuelta a la casa, las primeras estrellas ya comenzaban a asomarse. Anna le comentó lo que le dijo Orgall cuando dejó el muro, por lo que pudo deducir aquellas bestias eran como guardianes.

―¿Como perros guardianes? ―preguntó Reiko.

―No lo sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo sin algún familiar cerca. Además, si tienen perros dudo que sean como los de allá…

―¿No deberíamos hacer lo que dijo Orgall?

―Si lo hacemos y ya nos persiguen es como decirles que somos la cena ¡¿Tenías que ir a través de los árboles?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar el camino ahora?!

Una enorme sombra se dejó caer frente a ellas entre los árboles. El temblor que provocó su caída casi les hizo perder el equilibrio. Media unos 2 metros de altura y no podían verlo con claridad, pero parecía peludo y de 4 patas, con dientes afilados y ojos brillantes. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellas a la vez que emitía un aullido.

―… ¿crees que estos sean los perros de por aquí? ―preguntó Reiko algo intimidada.

Anna no respondió, la tomó de la mano y trató de huir hacia la derecha. No pudo hacerlo porque otro animal que parecía más pequeño que el primero apareció mostrando sus colmillos frente a ellas, poco a poco varios de ellos comenzaron a rodearlas, finalmente contó a por lo menos 10 de esas criaturas. En esa situación parecía que lo único que podrían hacer era defenderse.

―¡No podemos hacerles daño! ¿Qué pasa si son sus mascotas? ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien lastimara a tu perro o a tu gato? ―La detuvo Reiko, sujetando sus manos cuando vio que iba a tomar su rosario.

―¡En estos minutos lo que me interesa es que ellos no me maten mi! ―vociferó Anna con los ojos en blanco de irritación por el comentario de la chica.

Escucharon un silbido, el animal más grande levantó la cabeza y buscó el origen del sonido moviendo las orejas, los más pequeños dejaron de mostrar sus colmillos y permanecieron en su lugar.

―¿Están bien?

Aura apareció frente a ellas y comenzó a revisarlas para ver si tenían alguna herida. Les pidió que le entregaran sus abrigos y se los aventó a Luka quien mantenía al más grande en posición de descanso. Las chicas observaron como el hombre le presentaba sus abrigos a la bestia y luego la guiaba hasta ellas, instintivamente iban a alejarse pero Aura las retuvo en su lugar.

Al verlo de cerca pudieron notar que parecía una especie de lobo gris con cuernos blancos saliendo de su cabeza y bordeando sus orejas, sus patas también parecían recubiertas por el mismo material de sus cuernos, tenía 3 colas y se imaginaban que si se ponía en dos patas podía llegar a los 3 metros fácilmente.

El animal las olfateó a ambas con curiosidad, bufó haciendo que su cabello volara hacia atrás y se les pegara algo de una sustancia pegajosa en el cuerpo. Luego emitió un aullido más suave y se apartó, los otros miembros de su manada se acercaron a hacer lo mismo.

―Iuuugh ―se quejó Anna cuando uno de ellos le pasó la lengua por encima y le dejó llena de su saliva.

Sus padres y Reiko se burlaron, entonces otro hizo lo mismo con Reiko y esta lanzó un grito ahogado mientras todo su cuerpo expresaba asco. Esta vez Anna la apuntó y se burló sonoramente de ella. Pero no le duró mucho porque al parecer toda la manada quería hacer lo mismo. Ambas comenzaron a regañar a los animales, tratando en vano que se alejaran.

―¡Ya basta!

―¡Mal chico! ¡Aléjate!

Aura y Luka aguantaban la risa, pero intercambiaron miradas y no pudieron contenerse más. Comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por las expresiones y quejas de las chicas que cada vez parecían más irritadas. Para su mala suerte esa era la forma de saludar y darles la bienvenida que tenía la manada por lo que no podían sacarlas de allí hasta que terminaran.

.

* * *

.

Después de tomar un baño se reunieron con los demás en el comedor. Aura y Luka aún lloraban de la risa, ahora acompañados por todos los demás gracias a que ella les había mostrado la escena a todos los presentes.

―¡¿Acaso te hace feliz humillar así a tu hija?! ―preguntó Anna furiosa y sonrojada.

―Jajajajaja. Tranquila Annie, todos tienen que pasar por eso alguna vez en su vida si no quieren ser atacados por ellos ―le respondió la abuela en vez de Aura.

―¿Qué son esos? ―preguntó Reiko igual de avergonzada que Anna.

―Son bocros, el más grande se llama Didi, es el alfa. Deben haber notado que el bosque es demasiado grande como para tener personas vigilando todo el sector, así que entrenamos diferentes animales que nos ayudan con eso. Su abuela es una excelente domadora de bestias, al igual que Luka, y Xana va por el mismo camino ―respondió el abuelo.

―En fin ―Aura se secó las lágrimas de risa―. ¿Ya estás mejor como para hablar ese tema Reiko?

―Sí, estuve hablando con Anna… ―inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante―. Me disculpo por mi actitud más temprano. No debí reaccionar así.

―Está bien, no es problema ―le sonrió Aura―. En fin, deben saber que esos dos sí son un problema. Ellos asesinaron a mi cuñado y al hermano mayor de Rain, los enviaron a una misión en conjunto y esos dos regresaron con sus cabezas a modo de trofeo. Escaparon apenas las arrojaron a los pies de mi hermana ―Frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa―. Son incluso peores que él, es como si de verdad no tuvieran emociones. Estoy segura de que él los manipuló de alguna manera cuando eran jóvenes y los convirtió en un par de asesinos a sangre fría.

―Es por eso que debemos agradecer por Sakura ―dijo Ragna―. De no ser por ella, Reiko probablemente también hubiera sido corrompida por mi hijo ―Sus ojos expresaron una profunda tristeza―. Esos niños… estaban tan llenos de vida y luz. Todo cambió cuando su madre falleció y ahora creo firmemente que mi hijo fue culpable de su muerte. Es un verdadero alivio que Sakura y Reiko hayan sobrevivido.

―Si los ven deben escapar de inmediato y pedir ayuda. Esos dos son clase S y cuando pelean juntos son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, se me hizo difícil ganarles la última vez que peleamos ―añadió Aura.

―En síntesis, Reiko es lo único bueno que ha salido de ese tipo ―dijo Xana cruzándose de brazos para luego mirar a las chicas algo avergonzado―. Me disculpo por no verificar si sabían del asunto o no antes de hablar…

―No, está bien ―Reiko le sonrió―. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Anna miró a su madre preocupada ¿qué pasaba si esos dos se aparecían por Tokio? Aura comprendió de inmediato el porqué de su expresión y le señaló que era poco probable que los enviara hasta allá, de seguro su hermano ya comprendía que tenían todo vigilado allí y no se iba a arriesgar a que les siguieran la pista a esos dos.

―Bueno ―intervino el abuelo―. Opino que debemos dejar de lado esos temas por hoy y hacer un brindis por el logro de las pequeñas. Ahora que han sido reconocidas por los guardianes definitivamente son parte de la familia jajajajajaja ―Levantó su copa y los demás lo imitaron―. ¡SALUD!

―¡SALUD! ―repitieron los demás a coro para luego beber de sus copas.

―¡Esperen! Mi madre no lo ha hecho aún, se supone que ella también debería pasar por eso.

―¡REIKO! ―reclamó la aludida sin ningún ánimo de someterse al saludo de Didi y su manada.

―¡Ooooh! ¡Tienes toda la razón Reiko! ―Aura sonrió de forma traviesa mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sakura―. ¿Te parece después de la cena Sakura?

―¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Yo no pretendo escaparme al bosque como la impulsiva de mi hija!

―¡No es justo! Se supone que todos deben pasar por eso, lo dijo la abuela ―reclamó Reiko.

―¡Ten cuidado niña! ¡Te recuerdo que me perteneces hasta los 18! ―Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hija.

Continuaron el resto de la cena definiendo cuando debía conocer a los guardianes ante las protestas de la mujer. Finalmente se rindió y accedió a ir después de la cena. Todos la acompañaron y lloraron de risa al igual que con las chicas, después de que ella tomó un baño los abuelos continuaron contando varias historias familiares relacionadas con distintas bestias. Estuvieron horas riendo y compartiendo todos juntos.

Anna y Reiko se guardaron su pequeña pelea/conversación en los bosques como algo personal, aunque a ambas les costara reconocerlo ya se apreciaban bastante.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

Estaba tomando algo de aire fresco, pasar mucho tiempo encerrado no era bueno para su salud. Ya se estaba aburriendo, esperaba que Levi encontrara sujetos decentes pronto para terminar con el asunto. Sintió a dos presencias conocidas llegar hasta el lugar, se puso de pie y les sonrió a sus retoños. Dos hombres jóvenes que parecían estar en sus 30, eran idénticos entre sí y parecían ser una versión más joven de su padre.

―Levi nos dijo que buscabas sujetos para probarte. Podrías probarnos a nosotros padre.

―Jajajaja. A ustedes dos no necesito probarlos, sé que pueden aplastar a cualquiera que se les ponga delante. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

―Fácil ―respondieron a la vez con tono aburrido.

―Sólo tuvimos que limpiar algunos planetas para esos tipos. No fue la gran cosa.

―Jajajajaja. Ya veo ―Sonrió complacido, a diferencia de Reiko esos dos sí habían sido todo un éxito―. Díganme, ¿qué les parece un desafío?

―¿Desafío?

―Quiero que eliminen a la diosa Kodva.

Ambos permanecieron impasibles ante la propuesta de su padre y se miraron entre sí en silencio. Parecía un desafío interesante, pero ni haciendo su mejor esfuerzo trabajando en equipo podrían hacerle un solo rasguño a esa mujer.

―No dije que tuvieran que pelear con ella. Son chicos listos, piensen en cómo asesinarla sin pelear. Tómense su tiempo, aún no es hora de moverse ―Les sonrió ampliamente―. Mientras lo piensan, también piensen en cuál será el regalo de cumpleaños de sus tías. Creo que este año deberían saludarlas y de paso conocer a su hermanita Reiko, esa niña fue un experimento fallido por culpa de Sakura, pero de todas formas fue útil para encontrar a la otra mocosa así que agradézcanle apropiadamente a ella y a su madrastra.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente con la idea de visitarlas, sobre todo al pensar en la expresión de su tía Aera al verlos allí.

―Aunque, pensándolo bien. No sé si lleguen a conocer a Reiko, ya le pedí a Nilsa que le hiciera una visita. En algún minuto tendrán que regresar a ese lugar.

―Da igual, ella nos mostrará después. Aunque no puedo decir que me agraden mucho los métodos de mi hermana, se tarda demasiado ―comentó uno de ellos.

Aitor rio con el comentario, su hija Nilsa sí había resultado bien, pero tenía el mismo defecto que él al jugar con sus víctimas antes de darles el golpe final.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard_**

Su madre les explicó que pensó en dejarlas pasar una semana allí porque era tiempo suficiente para determinar si Tokio era seguro para ellas y sus conocidos, dicha semana ya casi se cumplía.

Reiko y ella habían pasado unos días bastante ocupados. Durante las mañanas entrenaban con Alexa y los abuelos, de manera que ya podían soportar mejor la gravedad sin tener que recurrir todo el tiempo a los aparatos de Xana.

El plan de entrenamiento de su hermana era realmente exigente y se llevaba gran parte de su día, por lo que el resto del tiempo ella y Reiko se la pasaban con Xana o Luka quienes por esos días no tenían grandes obligaciones. Aura y Sakura continuaban con la investigación que llevaban acerca de Aitor por lo que sólo las veían después de volver de sus paseos con Luka y Xana.

Resultó ser que Xana era prácticamente el hermano mayor perfecto. Era comprensivo, alentador, siempre les enseñaba cosas nuevas, respondía a todas sus preguntas con paciencia, buen consejero y muy preocupado. Tanto Anna como Reiko habían llegado a adorarlo, ninguna de las dos era cariñosa de por sí, pero él resultaba ser un chico muy transparente, era como un niño grande, se les hacía imposible no quererlo. Aunque Alexa les insistía en que dejarían de pensar eso cuando lo vieran entrenando a alguien o en combate, según ella su hermano tenía un pequeño trastorno de la personalidad cuando estaba en esas situaciones.

Anna se sintió aliviada al notar que su padre no volvió a tocar el tema de Yoh por el resto de la semana, probablemente su madre tuviera que ver en el asunto y se lo agradecía profundamente. Al pasar tiempo con él pudo darse cuenta de porqué sus hermanos lo adoraban a pesar de estar tanto tiempo ausente por el trabajo. Era como la versión adulta de Xana, pero mucho menos introvertido e ingenuo que el chico, por lo mismo también llegó a quererlo en muy poco tiempo.

A ratos Reiko también acompañaba a sus madres para aportar información, así que ella pasaba el día con su hermano y padre. Ambos eran increíblemente enérgicos y alegres, siempre iban de excursión y habían comenzado a enseñarle a manejarse con algunas bestias. Terminaba agotada a diario a causa de sus salidas con ellos, pero las disfrutaba muchísimo, nunca en su vida había visto tantos paisajes y criaturas distintas en tan poco tiempo.

Los abuelos les habían organizado una fiesta de despedida… al parecer hacían fiesta cada vez que tenían una excusa para hacerlo. Ya sólo le quedaba un día allí y una parte de ella sentía que no quería dejar ese lugar, quería seguir entrenando con su hermana, quería seguir explorando y aprendiendo con Reiko, Xana y Luka, quería tener más tiempo para escuchar las historias de sus abuelos, quería más tiempo para hablar con su madre… pero también quería ver a Yoh, la verdad se sentía un poco culpable porque ni siquiera había pensado mucho en él esa semana o en realidad ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de extrañarlo y eso se sentía mal. Tenía tanta curiosidad por todas esas personas y ese mundo desconocido que ahora era difícil dejarlo sin más… Su madre insistía en que siempre podía ir de visita, pero una parte de ella no quería ser sólo una visita… y eso se sentía mal.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

Anna estaba recostada en el césped junto a Reiko, mirando al cielo sin ver realmente. Quedaba poco para partir y seguía teniendo esos sentimientos encontrados. No era propio de ella encariñarse con las personas, pero la verdad es que sí podía decir que les había tomado cariño a todos. Supuso que eso se debía a la habilidad de sus familiares para compartir sus pensamientos y emociones, y la capacidad de comprender fácilmente al otro. Todos allí parecían entender las cosas sin palabras, a pesar de que percibía claramente que sus padres y hermanos deseaban que ella se quedara ninguno de ellos siquiera lo insinuó porque sabían de su relación con Yoh y de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

―¿Sigues con lo mismo? ―preguntó Reiko mirándola de reojo.

―Es una estupidez ¿verdad? ―respondió Anna.

―Mmm… No creo que sea una estupidez―dijo Reiko concentrándose en el cielo nuevamente―. Supongo que es normal querer pasar más tiempo con tu familia si acabas de conocerlos a todos, además se nota que lo disfrutas. Aunque… bueno, tú sabes.

―Sí, lo sé. Es difícil conocer realmente a alguien en tan poco tiempo ―Cerró los ojos y suspiró―. Pero puedo leer los pensamientos de todos cuando están la casa y ellos también leen los míos, así puedo hacerme ideas de ellos rápidamente. Probablemente se dejan así de desprotegidos a propósito.

Reiko comenzó a reír y Anna la miró frunciendo el ceño, no le veía lo gracioso. La morena adivinó lo que pensaba y se apresuró a explicarle.

―Tus padres son un par de niños cuando están juntos ―dijo Reiko sonriendo y apuntando hacia una laguna que se veía a la distancia hacia la izquierda.

Anna se levantó un poco para mirar en la dirección que le indicaba Reiko y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambos estaban luchando en el agua como un par de niños, ninguno de ellos había ido a nadar así que probablemente uno empujó al otro y ahora reían peleando para hundirse entre sí.

―Creo que extrañaré sus tonterías diarias ―dijo Anna viendo como terminaban la pelea con un beso y mirándose a los ojos amorosamente―. Es increíble que después de tantos años sigan así de enamorados.

―Hablando de enamorados… ¿tu padre dijo algo acerca de tu compromiso con Yoh? ―preguntó Reiko.

Anna le tapó la boca y miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera escuchado. Luego golpeó la cabeza de Reiko por hablar tan descuidadamente.

―Él no sabe que es mi prometido ―susurró Anna―. Pero no ha comentado más acerca de él, mamá dice que tuvieron una conversación y que papá lo aceptará si me hace feliz ―terminó en un tono de voz normal.

―Entonces tampoco sabe que duermen juntos ―dijo Reiko molesta, sobándose la cabeza en el lugar del golpe.

―Baja la voz ―indicó Anna en un susurro, con las mejillas sonrojadas―. ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabe!

―Pues yo aún no me creo que de un torneo internacional con los tipos más fuertes del mundo tú hayas elegido a un vago como ese ―comentó Xana llegando junto a ellas.

Ambas se tensaron un poco, probablemente había escuchado la otra parte de la conversación.

―Sí, lo escuché ―Asintió―. Pero puedes estar tranquila, papá no lee mentes y no pretendo ser el villano de tu cuento de hadas. El tal Yoh no parece mal tipo, pero tampoco parece digno de tu linaje… además de ser un pervertido ―frunció el ceño.

―¡No es un pervertido! ―exclamó Anna. Le molestaba que su hermano hiciera esos comentarios sin conocerlo.

Xana la miró cruzando los brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Pues según tus recuerdos calza perfectamente con la definición de pervertido ―dijo Xana―. En fin, no me interesa hablar de tu estúpido novio ni de su "intimidad". Mamá me pidió que fuera hasta allá con ustedes para continuar con su entrenamiento.

―¡¿Irás con nosotras?! ―exclamaron sorprendidas.

―Tienes suerte de que sea yo, la otra opción era papá. Si no le hubieran asignado esa nueva misión de improviso, tu querido Yoh estaría en peligro ―Xana sonrió maliciosamente―. No leerá mentes, pero es muy intuitivo, se daría cuenta al instante que ustedes comparten algo más que el mismo techo.

Anna sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso. Había confirmado la fuerza de su padre estando relajado durante esa semana y estaba segura de que Yoh podría salir gravemente herido si ese hombre lo atacaba molesto… ni pensar en si lo hacía furioso.

Luka apareció junto a ellos cargando a Aura sobre su espalda. Ambos estaban empapados y les indicaron que se adelantarían para cambiarse, se quedaron mirando la cara de su hija con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué esa cara? ―preguntó su padre.

―N-no es nada. Sólo recordé esa estúpida competencia ―mintió Anna.

―Jajajaja. Va a estar bien Annie, aún les quedan un par de semanas ―dijo Aura―. Para ese entonces mi Luka va a estar de vuelta así que te estaremos apoyando ―Sonrió ampliamente y desapareció junto a su marido.

―Uuuuuh ―dijo Xana divertido―. Más te vale que comiences a adiestrar a tu novio. Jajajajajaja.

―¡Cierra la boca! ―exclamó Anna apretando los puños. Xana era inocente y el hermano mayor perfecto la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también podía ser un como un niño fastidioso cuando quería.

―Tranquila hermanita ―Xana puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le sonrió―. Sabes que son bromas. Ahora vamos a casa, no quiero partir con el estómago vacío.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Funbari Onsen_**

Anna se encargó de presentar a su hermano a todos los presentes e informarles que él sería el reemplazo de su madre para continuar con su entrenamiento. No pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con la de Yoh y suspirar al mismo tiempo que él, a ninguno de los dos les agradaba la idea de ser vigilados por el joven.

Xana saludó amablemente y mantuvo un semblante relajado hasta escuchar el nombre de Yoh, se acercó rápidamente y le dio un toque en la frente al shaman, sus ojos brillaron un segundo, para luego lanzarle una mirada sombría y amenazante a modo de saludo.

―Un gusto, Yoh ―Sonrió manteniendo esa mirada sobre él y extendiendo una mano.

―Un… gusto ―Yoh estrechó su mano y sonrió algo nervioso. Xana no parecía tan terrible como pudo imaginar, pero le agradaba más la presencia de Aura, quien no lo miraba con sed de sangre.

―E-esto Xana-san ―interrumpió Manta, asustado por la integridad física de su amigo―. ¿Usted también es soldado?

―¿Eh? ―Xana frunció el ceño―. No me trates de usted, soy sólo un par de años mayor que ustedes ―Luego relajó su expresión―. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo soy… no estoy seguro de seguir ese camino.

―Xana es considerado un genio, es un investigador reconocido y un excelente médico ―dijo Anna sonriéndole a su hermano.

Los demás miraron un poco sorprendidos la forma en que ella se refería a él, no lo dijo con la actitud soberbia habitual, sino que le sonreía con cariño, de una forma que nunca habían visto en ella.

―Vamos, te mostraré mi habitación ―dijo Anna tomándolo de un brazo―. Te gustan los libros así que vas a estar feliz de quedarte allí mientras nosotros estamos en la escuela, todos son libros nuevos para ti.

Todos observaron con la boca abierta cómo la itako llevaba al joven del brazo hasta su habitación.

Yoh no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por su cuñado. La forma en que lo miraba Anna no era la misma que le dedicaba a él, eso era obvio, pero hasta ese minuto ella no había mirado cariñosamente a ninguna otra persona. Además, hasta ese instante, él era el único hombre en su vida. Y, para colmo, a él le había tomado años conseguir que Anna se abriera y fuera cariñosa con su persona ¡¿y ese tipo lo conseguía en sólo 7 días?! Se molestó aún más cuando el chico volteó y le sacó la lengua antes de dejar la habitación.

―¡¿Quién se cree?! ―exclamó poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

―Jajajajaja, tranquilo. Es su onii-san, es normal que lo trate diferente ―dijo Pilika intentando calmarlo―. Ocupan lugares distintos en su corazón, no te va a olvidar por pasar más tiempo con él.

―Lo que pasa es que hasta ahora Yoh era el único hombre en su vida. Jajajajaja ―rio Manta―. No te conviene competir amigo, más bien tienes que ganarte a tu cuñado si quieres seguir con Anna.

―Sí, supongo ―comentó Yoh de malas.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Escuela Preparatoria_**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que se terminaron las clases del día. Yoh se mantuvo con un humor de perros todo el día, ahora tendría que soportar que su cuñado se llevara toda la atención de Anna en casa después de no verla durante una semana. Lo más seguro era que no tendrían ni un solo minuto a solas hasta que él se marchara y eso no pasaría pronto.

Anna observó cómo su prometido ordenaba sus cosas algo molesto. Se había prometido a sí misma no incursionar en los pensamientos de Yoh como prueba de confianza, pero sospechaba que esta vez quizás sería necesario. Ignoró a Hashimoto que ya había llegado frente a ella para imponerle el dichoso ensayo y se acercó hasta él.

―¿Yoh?

―¿Qué pasa? ―respondió de malas.

Anna rio para sus adentros sin cambiar su expresión, de verdad algo le molestaba y sospechaba que su hermano tenía que ver. Se cruzó de brazos frente a él para buscar respuestas.

―Eso tengo que preguntarlo yo. Has estado de mal humor desde que llegué.

―No es nada. ¿Vas a quedarte por el ensayo? ―Se llevó la mochila al hombro.

―No cambies de tema. ¿Te preocupa la presencia de mi onii-san?

―¿Tiene que preocuparme? ―La miró fijamente a los ojos.

Anna suspiró, nunca pensó que su hermano pudiera ser un problema para Yoh, pero era evidente que iban a tener roces. Tomó a Yoh del brazo y lo llevó hasta afuera, mientras le indicaba a Hashimoto que llegaría un poco tarde e ignoraba las quejas de la chica. Llegaron hasta el tejado de la escuela.

―¿Por qué …

Lo silenció con un beso, se mantuvo en la posición hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

―No quiero que pienses tonterías ¿de acuerdo? Los dos son especiales de distintas maneras y quiero que se lleven bien.

―¡¿No viste la mirada que me lanzó apenas…

Otro beso.

―Pero An…

Y otra vez.

―¡¿Vas a esc…

Una vez más. En esta ocasión optó por guardar silencio, entendía el punto de la chica, pero Xana no le tenía simpatía, ni siquiera sabía por qué.

―Yoh… es mi hermano ―respondió en actitud de que era obvio―. El único motivo que necesitas para desagradarle es el hecho de que hemos vivido juntos todo este tiempo ―Se ruborizó y cerró los ojos, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar―. Y considera que puede leer tu mente y mirar en tus recuerdos.

Yoh se sonrojó con la idea, había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle de la familia de Anna. Ciertamente él había tenido esa clase de sueños con Anna sobre todo después de los cambios evidentes en la anatomía de la chica, ahora su cuerpo era más el de una mujer que el de una niña. Y se ruborizó aún más al pensar en otras cosas que él y Anna habían experimentado, su madre no pareció molestarse por eso, pero era obvio que para su hermano o padre sí sería una pésima primera impresión.

Rio un poco nervioso y besó la frente de su prometida, luego le sonrió dulcemente. Manta tenía razón sólo debía ganarse la confianza del chico.

―Bien, ahora vamos ―Lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a bajar―. Tú lo acompañarás en casa mientras Reiko y yo nos quedamos ensayando.

―¡¿YO?! ¡¿Acompañarlo?! ¡¿Quieres que muera a manos de tu hermano?! ―exclamó incrédulo.

―No exageres Yoh, sabe que lo odiaré si hace eso. A lo sumo te dejará mal herido ―Anna se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia―, además es aprendiz de médico, no te vas a morir si se le pasa la mano.

―¡¿Y eso tiene que calmarme?! ―exclamó Yoh, ahora molesto con ella por decirlo tan calmada y fría.

Anna besó su mejilla en respuesta ante lo cual Yoh suspiró resignado, el ambiente sería muy tenso en casa.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Funbari Onsen_**

Yoh llegó a la pensión acompañado de Manta, no tenía muchas ganas de toparse con su cuñado, pero su amigo lo había convencido de esforzarse un poco. Según Manta, esa mala impresión que Xana tenía de él podía cambiar con un poco de conversación y de demostrarle que era una buena persona.

Pilika apareció frente a ellos apenas los escuchó anunciarse y le ofreció toda su ayuda a Yoh para lidiar con Xana de la mejor manera posible y ganarse su confianza.

―Ahora mismo está en la habitación de Anna-san ―dijo Pilika―. Ha estado leyendo casi todo el día, así que podrían hablar de qué le han parecido los libros para empezar.

―Pero… yo no soy muy aficionado a la lectura Pilika ―Yoh se rascó la nuca no muy convencido de la idea.

―¡Eso es incluso mejor! Puedes decir que no lo has leído y que te hable de ellos ―indicó Pilika.

Manta apoyó a la chica y ambos motivaron a Yoh para que se decidiera a hablar con Xana. Arrastraron al shaman escaleras arriba y este suspiró pesadamente antes de tocar la puerta, miró a sus amigos y ambos le asintieron con mirada de determinación.

―Pasa Yoh ―dijo Xana desde el interior de la habitación.

El shaman obedeció y antes de que pudiera decir palabra Xana lo encadenó contra la pared utilizando cadenas negras que aparecieron de la nada.

―¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ―exclamó el shaman molesto mientras trataba de zafarse.

―Guarda silencio y quédate quieto ―indicó el joven tranquilamente mientras ojeaba un libro tendido en la cama―. Mira, no me agrada que manosees a mi hermana ni que tengas esa clase de sueños con ella, mucho menos que vengas a esta habitación a medianoche.

Yoh se tensó, así que de verdad sabía el nivel de su relación, esperaba que Anna tuviera razón y salir con vida de la "conversación" que tenía con su cuñado.

―No te mataré, no soy estúpido ―Xana lo miró cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados―. Además, entiendo perfectamente que ella es quien te permite esas cosas. Por otro lado, su vida amorosa no es mi decisión ni mi problema.

―Entonces ¿por qué es todo esto? ―preguntó Yoh. Estaba confundido, si no era su problema no tenía sentido que se comportara así.

―Puedo entender qué quiere decir mi madre cuando dice que eres un buen chico ―Se levantó y se sentó en la silla del escritorio aún de brazos cruzados, pero relajando su expresión―. Lo comparto, no eres un imbécil insensible eso es fácil de notar.

Yoh sonrió, entonces probablemente todo eso era sólo para darle una pequeña demostración de fuerza y advertirle en caso de que llegara a lastimar a su hermanita. Xana no era mal tipo después de todo.

―No es sólo lo que estás pensando ―continuó Xana―. También quiero probar un punto. Intenta zafarte de las cadenas usando todo tu poder. Yo seguiré leyendo hasta que lo logres o hasta que mi hermana esté cerca de casa, lo que pase primero.

Xana tomó un libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa y se concentró en la lectura ante la mirada confundida de Yoh. El shaman suspiró y decidió concentrarse en lo que el joven le solicitaba.

.

* * *

.

―¡Annaaaaa!¡No tienes para qué correr! ―gritaba Mei, corriendo tras de ella junto a Reiko.

La rubia había echado a correr furiosa apenas llegaron a la estación diciendo algo acerca de que aplastaría una rata de biblioteca.

―Déjala, está preocupada por Yoh ―dijo Reiko sonriendo divertida. Anna había visto a través de su hermano y la escena no le había parecido agradable. Vio a Yoh amarrado contra la pared, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

―¡¿Qué tiene que ver Yoh con las ratas?! ―preguntó Mei confundida.

―¡Anna! ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Si fuera a lastimarlo no te habría dejado verlo! ―gritó Reiko.

La itako se detuvo en seco, no lo había pensado, pero Reiko tenía razón. Aunque de todas formas su hermano no tenía por qué hacerle esas cosas a Yoh, incluso si lo ponía a prueba no debía hacerlo sin ella presente. ¡La encargada de torturar a Yoh era ella y nadie más! Echó a correr de nuevo, igual de furiosa que al principio.

.

* * *

.

Un par de horas después de empezar, Xana soltó las cadenas de Yoh al sentir la furia de su hermana, se había descuidado y ella pudo ver a través de él cuando estaba concentrado en su lectura.

―Bueno, ya fue suficiente para explicarte antes de que mi hermana trate de matarme ―dijo Xana.

―No… podías… explicarme… sin… hacer… eso ―dijo Yoh respirando agitado a causa del esfuerzo.

―No, era necesario hacerlo así ―Sonrió ampliamente―. Para que te des cuenta de lo débil que eres. ¿Acaso me viste hacer algún esfuerzo para retenerte de esa forma?

Yoh se quedó pensativo, aun respirando agitado. En realidad, Xana no hizo ningún esfuerzo, pero no entendía por qué quería restregarle en la cara que era más fuerte que él, con sólo sentirlo cerca era obvio.

―Es diferente comprender que eres más débil a sentir en carne propia la diferencia de niveles ―continuó Xana―. Ahora que puedes hacer una comparación, el punto es si comprendes la presión que siente mi hermana al pensar en tu seguridad.

―¿Presión? ―Yoh lo miró confundido.

―Muchos de esos tipos tienen mi fuerza o más y vienen aquí a causa de Rei y Annie. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si la ayuda no llega a tiempo? ―Se puso de pie y ayudó a Yoh a levantarse―. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si te deja morir de nuevo?

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Yoh frunciendo el ceño.

―Quiero decir que debes estar preparado para la posibilidad de separarte de ella ―Abrió la puerta―. Eventualmente va a tomar esa decisión para salvarte la vida y ayudarnos a terminar con la amenaza. Así que espero que no la hagas sentirse más presionada y apoyes su voluntad, sea cual sea ―Salió de la habitación.

Yoh salió tras él, iba a reclamarle cuando escuchó el rugido de Anna escaleras abajo.

―¡XAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DÉJALO EN PAAAAAAAZ! ¡MALDITA RATA DE BIBLIOTECAAAAAAAA!

Xana tomó a Yoh de la camisa y lo usó como escudo al bajar las escaleras, mientras lo amenazaba mentalmente.

― _Vas a decir que me pediste ponerte a prueba ¿queda claro?_

El tono amenazante de Xana lo obligó a gritar un "Sí" mental. Era como tener a la versión masculina de Anna en su cabeza.

―No es para tanto ―dijo Xana llegando al pie de las escaleras, tras de Yoh―. Míralo, está bien. Sólo me pidió que lo probara, no es tan inútil después de todo.

Anna se calmó al ver a su prometido sano y salvo. Se acercó hasta él y lo miró de cerca, revisando su rostro, brazos y torso.

―¡Por favor! ―Xana rodó los ojos―. ¡Me odiarías de por vida si lo lastimo en serio! ―Se cruzó de brazos y la miró molesto―. Además, aunque lo lastimara en serio no sería tan estúpido como para no curarlo antes de que llegues.

―¿Qué te hizo? ―preguntó mirando a Yoh directamente a los ojos y tomándolo desde la camisa.

―Bueno ―Miró a Xana quien le lanzó la misma mirada que al momento de conocerlo―. No fue nada, Anna-chan.

―No me mientas Yoh ―Anna le lanzó la misma mirada que su hermano.

Yoh los miraba alternadamente bastante nervioso, ambas opciones eran peligrosas. Podía decir que la opción más inteligente era tomar partido por Anna, pero Xana era más fuerte que ella, aunque Anna de seguro podía arreglárselas para manipular a su hermano.

―Por favor, van a matarlo del estrés ―comentó Reiko llegando junto a ellos seguida de Mei.

Xana se quedó mirando a la chica que la acompañaba y se olvidó por completo de Yoh. Anna arqueó una ceja y sonrió al notar el cambio en la actitud de su hermano y el ligero rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Según lo que le habían comentado su madre y hermana, Xana jamás había demostrado algún tipo de atracción por alguien.

―Ella es Mei, es una amiga de la escuela ―dijo Reiko al notar lo mismo que Anna.

―Un gusto Xana-san ―saludó Mei. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Reiko y Anna también notaron un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica, pero podía deberse a la carrera que Anna las obligó a correr para llegar a la pensión.

Xana simplemente asintió a modo de saludo, se disculpó y volvió a subir a la habitación de su hermana.

―¡No te atrevas a huir! ―Anna lo siguió para exigirle una explicación.

.

* * *

.

Finalmente, la itako utilizó la reacción de su hermano con Mei para chantajearlo y sacarle todo lo que había pasado. No pudo molestarse con él, en realidad no estaba de más que alguien le dijera esas cosas a Yoh.

―Tú no ibas a hacerlo hermanita ―El joven ojeaba algunas ilustraciones de bestias mitológicas tumbado en el piso.

―Todavía no he tomado esa decisión ―Ella estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama―. ¿Cuándo va a venir mamá?

Xana notó cierta nostalgia en el tono de voz de su hermana. Se levantó, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Anna y le sonrió ampliamente.

―Tranquila hermanita ―Se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar sin dejar de sonreír―, yo soy 10 veces peor entrenador que ella así que no extrañarás sus torturas.

―No he dicho que la necesite aquí, tampoco es que vaya a extrañarla ―Anna desvió la mirada hacia la pared ligeramente ruborizada. No iba a admitirlo, pero se había acostumbrado a las charlas nocturnas que tenía con su madre y a los puntos de vista que le aportaba, parecía que ella siempre tenía una buena respuesta para todo.

Su hermano leía sus pensamientos fácilmente así que rio con la reacción de la chica. Le agradaba saber que sí la extrañaría y ya había percibido que también tenía sentimientos encontrados al regresar. Se suponía que él debía entregarle un transmisor que le permitiría comunicarse a pesar de la distancia, su madre lo olvidó hasta último minuto y lo dejó en sus manos antes de cruzar, pero Anna no tenía por qué saberlo aún.

Ambos se tensaron al percibir una presencia extraña, salieron apresuradamente de la habitación y corrieron hasta el patio. Reiko, Yoh y Horo-Horo también se pusieron en guardia.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Manta.

―Uno de esos nos está buscando ―respondió Xana―. Aparecerá aquí dentro de poco.

Una esfera de energía lo atacó directamente desde atrás, él se volteó y la desvió con facilidad utilizando su mano desnuda.

Un hombre con una máscara negra apareció frente a ellos.

―Je. No sé qué tengan con esta casa, pero es evidente que se ha convertido en nuestro campo de batalla. Según los informes este fue el lugar donde mataron al tarado de Rick. No cometeré el mismo error, morirán antes de que lleguen los de asalto.

Antes de que aquel hombre pudiera siquiera moverse un rayo de energía atravesó su hombro izquierdo.

―¡¿Qué te pasa chiquillo insolente?! ―exclamó furioso.

Xana lo observó con expresión indiferente.

―Tu atacaste por la espalda, no veo porque no puedo atacarte mientras hablas. Annie, Rei, vuelvan adentro ―Su mirada y actitud cambiaron drásticamente a unas dignas de un asesino―, yo acabaré con él. Su corazón es prácticamente un agujero negro, me daría nauseas ver que les pone un dedo encima.

Las chicas e Yoh retrocedieron al tiempo que el agresor lanzaba una ráfaga de esferas de energía sin detenerse, todas parecieron dar directamente en el blanco. Se detuvo dejando sólo una nube de humo en el lugar donde se encontraba Xana.

―JA. ¡Que me dieras un golpe no significa nada mocoso, a ver si sobrevives a esa bast-AGH!

El enmascarado recibió un disparo idéntico al anterior en su hombro derecho. Cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver que Xana llevaba una coraza negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo a modo de armadura.

―Me estoy conteniendo porque me conviene que los de asalto te lleven con vida para sacarte información.

La coraza en el brazo derecho derecho de Xana tomó la forma de garras afiladas. El joven apuntó al sujeto y su brazo derecho se extendió sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a su oponente, mutilando fácilmente la pierna izquierda de aquel hombre. El invasor bramó de dolor mientras caía al piso y la mano de Xana volvía a su lugar. Acto seguido el chico levantó su mano izquierda haciendo aparecer corrientes eléctricas alrededor de la misma, hizo un movimiento rápido apuntando al sujeto y le lanzó una descarga eléctrica que hizo convulsionar al enmascarado en el piso. Después de unos segundos el hombre dejó de gritar y no volvió a moverse.

Todos los demás observaron la escena impactados. En especial Anna y Reiko quienes lo conocían en el día a día y sabían que habitualmente era un joven alegre, amable y sensible. Pero no había tenido ni la más mínima consideración con su oponente, lo acabó sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

El chico se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y verificó que seguía con vida, detuvo la hemorragia de la pierna haciendo un torniquete en el muslo y luego lo amarró al piso haciendo aparecer unas cadenas negras, le quitó la máscara para asegurarse que de verdad estaba inconsciente. El rostro de aquel hombre no le sonaba para nada, pero era evidente que su último ataque lo había acabado, al parecer su tío no estaba enviando a sus hombres más fuertes a enfrentarlos.

―Asegúrate de no morir hasta que lleguen los soldados a buscarte ―dijo con voz indiferente mientras observaba al hombre inconsciente a sus pies.

El joven se quedó de pie junto al atacante, observándolo fijamente a la espera de que llegaran a apresarlo. Reiko y Anna miraron la escena en silencio, sorprendidas por el cambio en su actitud, al verlo así comprendieron lo que quiso decir Alexa con "trastorno de personalidad". Ahora les quedaba claro porqué los conocían como los "Demonios de Asgard", hasta sus miembros más jóvenes y sensibles podían ser unos guerreros monstruosos si así lo querían.

Un par de minutos después apareció una soldado de cabello celeste y ojos ámbar, llevaba el uniforme de campo con el logo de la División de Asalto en la chaqueta y dos estrellas sobre el mismo. Rain se acercó a su primo y miró al hombre que yacía en el piso, segundos después aparecieron otros 3 soldados tras de ella. Rain les ordenó que apresaran al sujeto y se lo llevaran inmediatamente para asegurarse de que sobreviviera e interrogarlo, ella los alcanzaría después. Los hombres hicieron una venia y obedecieron la orden de inmediato.

Apenas se marcharon la joven suspiró y miró a su primo con reprobación, le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y comenzó a regañarlo. Xana volvió a su actitud normal y agachó la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca sin decir palabra.

―¿Qué le está diciendo? ―preguntó Yoh a su prometida.

―Lo está regañando por atacar al sujeto sin verificar su fuerza primero, si se muere no podrán interrogarlo para sacarle toda la información ―explicó Anna―. Ahora Xana se está disculpando.

Rain suspiró nuevamente y le sonrió a Xana mientras revolvía su cabello. Luego se acercó hasta Anna y Reiko.

―¡Heeey! ¿Y cómo están las gemelitas? ―dijo pellizcando las mejillas de ambas.

Las chicas la miraron con fastidio, definitivamente esa joven era hija de su tía.

―¡NO SOMOS GEMELAS! ―rugieron ambas a la vez.

―Jajajaja. Pero si se coordinan bastante bien y hoy también andan iguales ―comentó la joven con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro.

―¡ES EL UNIFORME DE LA ESCUELA! ―Ambas se miraron entre sí muy molestas la una con la otra―. ¡DEJA DE HABLAR AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE YO!

Rain comenzó a reír a carcajadas, le encantaba ver esas reacciones en sus primos en general, todos resultaban ser muy irascibles. Las chicas continuaron discutiendo entre sí hasta que la joven les revolvió el cabello a ambas y les sonrió.

―Me alegro de que estén bien ―dijo con un tono dulce y luego cambió a uno más serio―. Puede parecer que el tipo no era muy peligroso porque Xana se excedió un poco, pero él también es uno de los condenados a muerte que Aitor Kilsteng debía ejecutar.

―¿Entonces era igual a ese tipo Rick? ―preguntó Anna.

―Algo así, pero este tipo no está tan mal de la cabeza como ese psicópata y es más débil que él ―Quitó sus manos de la cabeza de las chicas y volvió a adoptar su tono animado habitual―. En fin, tienen que volverse más fuertes, espero que la próxima vez sean ustedes quienes les den una paliza a esos tipos ―Les sonrió ampliamente poniendo los brazos en jarra―. Xana es bastante duro como entrenador así que suerte con él, no se atrevan a morir ¿de acuerdo?

―No les digas eso, por supuesto que no voy a dejar que mueran ―intervino el aludido mirándola con reproche.

La joven comenzó a romper una esfera para regresar mientras reía animadamente, Xana era el más drástico a la hora de entrenar, podría decir que incluso compadecía un poco a las chicas, pero era por su bien. Además, él sabía mucho de medicina por lo que si llegaban a quedar mal heridas las curaría sin problemas.

―Son bromas niño, cuídense peques. Espero verlos pronto ―Cruzó la puerta haciendo un guiño y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en el rostro.

―¿Ella es oficial o algo así? ―preguntó Anna―. Esos hombres le obedecieron al instante.

―Sí, Rain tiene el rango de Teniente ―respondió Xana―. Creo que es mejor llevar a su amiga a casa y a ti también Rei.

―Así que ya te ofreces a llevar a Mei a casa ―dijo Anna arqueando una ceja y sonriendo suspicazmente―. Y yo que te creía inocente.

―¿Eh? ―Xana la miró confundido―. ¿Qué tiene que ver llevarla a casa con ser inocente?

―Pues ―Al ver la cara de su hermano supo que de verdad no tenía pista. Suspiró, no tenía caso molestarlo si no se daba por enterado―, olvídalo.

Las chicas se despidieron de todos y desaparecieron del lugar con Xana. Ya comenzaba a atardecer y Ryu se dispuso a preparar la cena mientras el resto se quedaba en el comedor.

―Entonces, Anna ¿crees que tu onii-san nos permita entrenar con ustedes? ―preguntó Horo-Horo.

―¿Tú quieres entrenar? ―preguntó Anna extrañada.

―¡¿Qué te pasa?! ―exclamó el ainu molesto―. ¡Después de la paliza del otro día por supuesto que quiero hacerme más fuerte!

Fue interrumpido por un codazo de Pilika que le indicaba debía guardar silencio, fue entonces que él recordó que le habían omitido los detalles de sus heridas a Anna cuando ella regresó.

―Esto, digo… no es que fuera grave ―continuó algo nervioso―. Pero, ya sabes... no fue muy agradable depender de esa chica Eridan.

―Ah, te refieres a eso. Bueno, tendrían que preguntarle directamente a él ―Se encogió de hombros―. No sé qué instrucciones le dejó _mamma_ respecto al entrenamiento, pero debes considerar que ellos no son shamanes realmente.

―Aun así, creo que puede ayudarnos bastante Anna-chan ―comentó Yoh.

Anna comprendió que no se refería sólo a lo referente a fuerza sino también a establecer una relación más llevadera entre ellos, si su hermano no aceptaba a Yoh al menos podría valorarlo con base en sus acciones.

Iba a explicarles el tipo de entrenamiento que había comenzado con su hermana y luego continuado con su madre para que se hicieran una idea cuando sintió la presencia de la mujer llegando a la casa. Seguramente estaba trabajando cuando Rain entregó su informe y quiso hablar con Xana acerca de lo ocurrido, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando entró en el comedor vestida con su uniforme de oficina, de color blanco, y no el uniforme de campo que llevaba habitualmente cuando tenía trabajo fuera o entrenaba con ella. Se veía algo cansada, con lo ojos ojerosos y un poco más pálida de lo normal, como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela. Saludó sin mucho ánimo y se sentó a la mesa junto a los demás, Anna le sirvió algo de té.

―Te ves cansada ―dijo entregándole la taza.

―Apenas se fueron volví al trabajo habitual después de casi tres semanas de ausencia y la fiesta de despedida que les hicieron mis padres ―Se restregó los ojos―. Espero que nunca tengas que trabajar con resaca, lo peor es que tengo que volver a terminar ―Dejó caer su cabeza haciendo un puchero―. Creo que serán un par de noches sin dormir.

Anna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo incrédula, la situación rozaba en lo absurdo: su madre era Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas de todo un planeta y de sus colonias, pero se pasaba de copas junto a las otras comandantes e iba a trabajar con la resaca que aún no había superado a pesar de haber pasado aproximadamente 24 horas ¿Cuánto era capaz de beber? Y, si lo pensaba, ese día aún estaba algo "feliz" cuando peleaba en el estanque con su padre.

―Eso te pasa por no controlarte con la bebida ―reprochó Anna―, pero ¿no se supone que iban a reemplazarte mientras no estabas?

―Mis comandantes me asistieron, pero soy yo quien debe firmar todos los informes que llegan y verificar la información ―Bebió un sorbo de su té―. Sabes, no quiero ser mal agradecida, pero en estos minutos apreciaría más un café.

Anna suspiró y se levantó para buscar un café, la notaba algo adormilada así que probablemente no iba a decir todo lo que debía si no despertaba un poco.

―Esto… Aura-san ―dijo Yoh―. Mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos si habría algún inconveniente en que entrenáramos con Xana.

Aura se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, Yoh se quejaba de los entrenamientos de su hija así que los de su hijo serían peores que el infierno para él. Pero supuso que era buena idea, al menos podía demostrarle de lo que era capaz y ganarse el respeto de Xana. El chico de seguro no se había tomado bien los gestos de "confianza" que Yoh y su hija se manifestaban.

―Claro, no creo que sea problema ―Sonrió con los ojos cerrados―. Yo misma se lo indicaré Yoh.

―¡Genial! ―exclamaron ambos shamanes empuñando sus manos.

―Supongo que está de más decir que él será peor que mi hija ―Aura adoptó actitud pensativa―. Ese chico me recuerda a mi yo de hace 50 años.

Todos los presentes pestañearon desconcertados. Ella parecía estar precisamente en el rango de los 40 - 50 años.

―Esto… ―Pilika interrumpió el silencio―. Sé que es descortés preguntar, pero... ¿Qué edad tiene usted?

―¿Eh? ―Miró las caras de los presentes y recordó que el tema de la edad era diferente para ellos. Rio suavemente antes de continuar―. Lo siento, supongo que es confuso. Pero cumpliré 74 dentro de poco.

―¡¿74?! ―exclamaron todos en shock.

Para cuando Anna volvió todos estaban en blanco y con la mandíbula desencajada hasta el piso. Aura los miraba algo divertida por su reacción, según el concepto que tenían todos ellos deberían considerarla una anciana, pero en Asgard con 70 años apenas estabas llegando a la mitad de tu vida. De hecho, para ella aún existía la posibilidad de tener más hijos.

Anna le entregó el café mirando a los demás con una ceja arqueada, su madre le explicó la situación y sonrió recordando que esa también había sido su expresión cuando su padre se lo dijo.

―En fin, Annie. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ―Dio un sorbo a su café.

―Fue a dejar a Mei y a Reiko, quizás se quedará a cenar con ella.

―Ya veo. Bueno, hablaré con él antes de irme ―Abrió su chaqueta y sacó un cilindro metálico delgado de unos 5 cm de largo, lo puso sobre la mesa apoyado en una de sus bases y tocó la base superior con su dedo índice. Una pantalla holográfica fue proyectada desde el objeto.

―¿Quiénes son esos? ―preguntó Anna al ver la gran cantidad de rostros que aparecían en la pantalla.

―Estuvimos revisando nuestras bases de datos y al parecer los hombres que los atacan debieron ser ejecutados por mi hermano varios años atrás, estas son fotografías de todos ellos ―explicó Aura―. No pensaba entregarles esto porque estamos atentos a sus movimientos, pero creo que será mejor que puedan reconocerlos en caso de alguna eventualidad.

―Son muchas personas ―comentó Anna. Comenzó a pasar las fotografías hasta que su madre la detuvo en una en particular.

―Memoriza bien su rostro ―Apuntó la imagen haciendo énfasis en sus palabras―, y asegúrate de que tus amigos también lo hagan. Él no fue condenado a muerte, pero estuvo en prisión muchos años. Su nombre es Levi Werth, fue uno de los que atacó nuestra casa bajo órdenes de Aitor hace 12 años.

―¡¿Le perdonaron la vida aunque trató de matarnos?! ―exclamó Anna molesta y desconcertada a la vez.

―Se determinó que actuó bajo amenazas de mi hermano ―explicó su madre con mirada resentida―, escapó de prisión de la misma forma que Aitor. Robó algunos uniformes y se hace pasar por soldado raso, tiene la habilidad de cambiar sus características físicas así que si se te acerca un soldado cualquiera pide su identificación y pregunta por su superior.

―Genial, es fácil de identificar ―dijo Anna con tono sarcástico―. ¿Quieres que muestre su fotografía a los soldados que vengan y les pregunte si se reconocen?

Aura la miró frunciendo el ceño con los ojos entrecerrados y continuó haciendo cuenta de que Anna no hizo comentarios.

―No puede alterar su energía y gracias a eso lo mantenemos vigilado, no sabemos cómo ni cuándo llega hasta Aitor por eso es que no lo hemos apresado aún, necesitamos determinar cómo se comunican y que nos lleve hasta mi hermano.

―¿Qué tan fuerte es? ―preguntó Anna.

―Es sumamente peligroso, si lo ves huye y usa esto ―Le entregó una pequeña bolsa de cuero, la chica miró el contenido y reconoció las esferas que abrían los portales―. Por supuesto que lo mismo va para cuando veas a los hijos de Aitor. Asegúrate de que tus amigos también vean con detalle los rostros de estos criminales, tus primos también están allí.

En ese momento Xana apareció en la habitación, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver a su madre sentada allí. La mujer se puso de pie, apareció frente a él y lo abofeteó haciéndolo caer, el sujeto que los había atacado se salvó por poco y no podrían interrogarlo hasta que recuperara la consciencia. El joven se levantó rápidamente y se disculpó por dificultar su trabajo, pero le aclaró enfáticamente que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Aura suspiró, definitivamente la genética de la familia era fuerte considerando que todos sus hijos eran iguales en el fondo, ninguno de ellos se arrepentía de las decisiones tomadas por muy perjudiciales que pudieran resultar. Miró a su hijo y se reprendió a si misma por olvidar que el chico ya era casi un hombre y tomaba sus decisiones pensando como un adulto, hasta era más alto que ella y comenzaba a tomar la contextura de su padre, ya no podía tratarlo como a un niño todo el tiempo.

―Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿sí? ―Le dijo cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

El joven la abrazó y la levantó en respuesta mientras le daba un ataque de besos en la mejilla, ella rio ante el gesto, era tan igual a su padre en algunos sentidos. Cuando la bajó, ella le indicó que también debía ayudar a los chicos a entrenar. Él protestó, pero ella le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo obligó a aceptar sonriente.

Después de "convencer" a su hijo se acercó a Anna y le dio un fuerte abrazo besando su cabeza efusivamente a modo de despedida, le pidió que la despidiera de sus amigos, quienes aún no reaccionaban, y se marchó.

Anna y Xana se encargaron de sacar a los demás de su estado y mostrarles lo que su madre les había dejado.

―Son muchas personas, podrían formar todo un ejército con eso.

―Ese es el punto, seguramente está formando un ejército que pueda ser capaz de conseguirle lo que desea ―comentó Xana―. Pero me parece que sólo está enviando sus eslabones más débiles, es como si quisiera hacer una "limpieza" en sus filas. Además, pareciera que los usa para medirnos.

―Entonces, Xana ―dijo Yoh―. ¿Crees que podamos entrenar con ustedes? No es bueno tener que depender de sus fuerzas cada vez que alguien aparece.

Xana lo miró arqueando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, Anna le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de que pudiera leer la mente de Yoh y le ordenó respondiera sin leer los pensamientos de nadie. Miró a su hermana un poco molesto, no le agradaba tener que preocuparse de ese tipo también, pero su madre se lo había ordenado.

― Sí, _mamma_ me lo comentó ―respondió de mala gana―. Pero les advierto que será peor que cualquier infierno que puedan imaginarse. Aunque no les impondré el mismo entrenamiento que a mis hermanas porque de ninguna manera voy a enseñarles los secretos de la familia ―finalizó mirando hacia un lado.

Los chicos se alegraron de escucharlo, definitivamente podrían aumentar sus fuerzas gracias a eso. Xana les indicó que comenzarían al amanecer así que era mejor que se durmieran pronto, les quedó bastante claro que aquel joven prometía entregarles la versión 2.0 de los entrenamientos infernales de Anna.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Llevaban cerca de dos horas sometidos al entrenamiento de Xana y los shamanes apenas podían ponerse de pie. El joven los había dejado bajo una barrera de gravedad aumentada mientras llevaba a Anna y Reiko a hacer un entrenamiento especial. Yoh se veía reflejado en la cara de sufrimiento de Horo-Horo y Ryu, preguntándose cómo sería el resto de la semana si ese era apenas el día 1 y cuál sería la tortura reservada para las chicas. Sólo esperaba que llegaran vivos a sus clases.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Playa_**

Anna y Reiko corrían por la arena como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, y es que así era, Xana las había dejado allí, envueltas en una barrera de gravedad aumentada, y les ordenó correr hasta que el cerbero que creó para perseguirlas desapareciera. Era una bestia gigantesca, pero increíblemente rápida a pesar de su tamaño, sus tres cabezas se turnaban para lanzar uno que otro mordisco que las chicas debían esquivar.

La regla era correr, si atacaban a la bestia sin necesidad habría castigo. Y si ese era el entrenamiento no tenían ninguna intención de conocer el castigo. Ambas se preguntaban qué pensarían sus madres de todo eso y si llegarían vivas a clases.

― _¡Tengo a los peores hermanos de universo!_ ―gritaba Anna en su mente, sus piernas ya se habían fatigado, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y le faltaba el aire como nunca en su vida, lo único que parecía mover su cuerpo eran sus deseos de vivir para vengarse de su hermano.

― _¡Nunca volveré a llamarte onii-chan! ―_ Reiko estaba en mejores condiciones físicas que Anna, pero en peores condiciones mentales, su rostro era fiel reflejo de su desesperación, ni siquiera se atrevía a distraer su atención por miedo a caer en las mandíbulas de aquella bestia. Su vida nunca había estado realmente en peligro hasta ese minuto.

Xana las miraba desde el aire, flotando a varios metros sobre el nivel del mar. La verdad es que le divertían un poco las expresiones faciales de las chicas cuando estaban a punto de ser mordidas y los pensamientos desesperados que le llegaban por parte de ellas. Se detuvo a pensar un momento, quizás sí tenía el rasgo pseudopsicópata que todos los Kilsteng tenían, según su padre, cuando se trataba de torturar, es decir, entrenar a alguien.

Después de algunos minutos vio como Reiko era atrapada por una de las cabezas del cerbero, la chica gritaba desesperada por ayuda, Anna se detuvo unos metros más adelante impactada por la escena. Hasta ese momento no creyó que Xana de verdad fuera a llegar tan lejos.

―¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿Vas a dejar que se trague?! ¡Aún no se termina el tiempo! ―gritó Xana desde las alturas.

Mientras ninguna de ellas estuviera al borde de la muerte no iba a detener la sesión de entrenamiento. La verdad es que el objetivo era que finalmente lucharan por sus vidas contra la bestia ya que eventualmente iba a atraparlas, pero las chicas lo habían sorprendido con su velocidad y resistencia.

― _¡ERES UN P*TO PSICÓPATA!_ ―rugió Anna en sus pensamientos.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar, atacar o mantenerse firme en pie, pero era evidente que su hermano no iba a detenerse y debía ayudar a Reiko.

Envió a Zenki contra la cabeza del medio y a Kouki contra la de la derecha. Antes de que los shikigamis pudieran atacar fueron atrapados por cadenas negras que los hicieron retorcerse y rugir, Anna sintió el impacto a través de ellos y cayó de rodillas comenzando a sangrar. Apenas podía aguantar el dolor.

―¡Sin shikigamis! ¡Depende de tu propia fuerza! ―exclamó Xana―. ¡¿Acaso no aprendiste nada cuando esos dos se volvieron en tu contra ante un amo más fuerte?! ¡Hazlos desaparecer o los eliminaré y estarás en peores condiciones para ayudarla!

Anna obedeció la orden, apenas pudo esquivar las mordidas de las otras dos cabezas que aún querían atraparla. Comenzó a desesperarse, estaba mareada, fatigada y el sometimiento de Xana sobre Zenki y Kouki de verdad la había lastimado. Nunca había peleado tan herida, en realidad, habitualmente nunca recibía daños significativos. Ella siempre estaba entre los fuertes.

Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Reiko en su cabeza, la chica estaba intentando liberarse expandiendo su poder, pero el cerbero era demasiado fuerte para ella sola, agotada y sin experiencia real en combate.

―¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan inútil sin un espíritu guardián?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que tienes más habilidades?! ―gritó Xana comenzando a irritarse.

Su hermano tenía razón, debía intentar algo que ayudara a Reiko a salir de allí y ya se estaba tardando demasiado. Juntó sus manos en la posición de cabra y su rosario apareció alrededor de la bestia sellando sus movimientos, esto permitió que Reiko comenzara a abrir el hocico de la cabeza que la tenía prisionera.

―¡¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?! ¡¿De verdad crees que puedes sellarlo tanto tiempo?! ―reprendió Xana―. ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Tienes toda tu desesperación y la de Reiko a disposición para crear algo más!

El cerbero se liberó de su sello y Anna fue atrapada por una de sus cabezas. Usó lo que le quedaba de fuerza para evitar ser tragada ― _Ya no puedo más, detente de una vez, no quiero morir_ ―era todo lo que podía pensar.

Su hermano la estaba presionando al extremo, si no hacía algo no estaba segura de que él fuera a detenerse, seguía escuchando los gritos y el llanto desesperado de Reiko en su cabeza, trató de expandir su furyoku y liberarse, pero era inútil.

―¡SI NO USAS TU ÚLTIMO RECURSO AMBAS VAN A MORIR! ―rugió Xana furioso―. ¡OLVIDA LO QUE LE DIJE A RAIN! ¡SI SON ASÍ DE DÉBILES ES MEJOR QUE MUERAN AHORA!

Eso confirmó las sospechas de Anna. Entonces, en un último intento desesperado usó la habilidad que hace años no utilizaba por miedo a perder el control. Dejó la desesperación y el miedo de Reiko la inundaran por completo e hizo que su furyoku se desbordara creando un aura negra y densa que se expandió a su alrededor. Con sus últimas fuerzas lanzó un puño hacia abajo haciendo que la energía fluyera cortando la mandíbula de la cabeza que la tenía prisionera, apenas comenzó a caer fue apresada por la otra cabeza que estaba libre, repitió el mismo proceso y se mantuvo en el aire para materializar toda su energía como un oni con navajas a modo de manos, la creatura cortó la cabeza que mantenía prisionera a Reiko y se desvaneció al instante junto con el cerbero.

Anna cayó de espaldas en la arena, respirando agitada y absolutamente agotada. Cerró los ojos y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba, cada fibra de su ser reclamaba por el esfuerzo, estaba despierta y alerta pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento.

Xana sonrió conforme desde las alturas, su hermana había dado el primer paso para controlar realmente su habilidad.

―¡Muy bien! ¡El cerbero desapareció así que esa ha sido la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy! ―exclamó alegremente.

Reiko aún sollozaba y respiraba agitadamente boca abajo sobre la arena, estaba en la misma condición que Anna, completamente despierta y alerta, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba y no podía mover un solo músculo. ¿Sería así todos los días? Sintió los pasos de Xana acercándose y luego al chico volteándola boca arriba, observó cómo creaba una esfera de energía blanca que quedó suspendida en el aire y comenzó a lanzarle una especie de lluvia de luz, los rayos se sentían bien, hacían que su cuerpo comenzara a relajarse. El chico sacó un pañuelo y limpió el rostro de Reiko sonriéndole dulcemente.

―Lo siento por presionarte así, pero necesitaba que sintieran lo que es un peligro real. Estuviste muy bien Rei, pudiste resistir de forma excelente. Descansa, iré a ver a Annie ―Acarició su cabeza―. Regresaremos cuando ambas se recuperen.

Se alejó para llegar junto a Anna, aplicó la misma técnica sobre la itako y acarició su frente sonriéndole de la misma forma que a Reiko.

―Lamento presionarlas así, pero era necesario para que comenzaran a controlar de verdad sus habilidades. Eso estuvo muy bien Annie, sólo recuerda la sensación que tuviste al materializar las emociones de Rei.

― _Bipolar de mierda ―_ pensó Anna sin mover un solo músculo. Ni siquiera podía hacer alguna expresión facial que reflejara lo que sentía.

No sabía si estaba más molesta con Xana o consigo misma. Estaba consciente de que su hermano ni siquiera se esforzó en mantener esa bestia, pero aun así pudo haberlas matado de haberlo querido realmente. Hasta ese momento ella siempre había estado entre los fuertes y ahora ni siquiera fue capaz de rescatar a Reiko rápidamente. Era frustrante confirmar que en realidad era el miembro más débil de aquella familia y por lo mismo no sería capaz de enfrentar por sí sola a alguna de esas amenazas… sin considerar que todas las personas relacionadas con ella estaban en peligro también.

Xana no respondió al insulto de su hermana, sabía que más que molesta con él estaba molesta consigo misma. Al menos ahora podía hacerse una idea de la diferencia de niveles y del largo camino que debía recorrer, además de replantearse el hecho de quedarse en ese mundo. Mientras ella y Reiko siguieran allí, todos aquellos relacionados con ellas estarían en peligro y existía la posibilidad de que no pudieran defenderse lo suficiente como para salir con vida hasta recibir ayuda.

Ambas chicas permanecieron recostadas sobre la arena hasta que pudieron moverse nuevamente y se incorporaron despacio. La técnica de Xana las repuso por completo, aunque las manos aún les temblaban ligeramente, probablemente por la situación a la que habían sido sometidas. Ambas se sintieron al borde de la muerte y lucharon por sus vidas durante aquella sesión. Cuando estuvieron de pie se miraron y se vieron reflejadas en el rostro de la otra, estaban pálidas y ojerosas, eso de seguro tardaría un poco más en desvanecerse.

Xana les indicó que se acercaran a él, obedecieron y el joven las tomó de los hombros, en segundos estuvieron frente a los chicos que seguían dentro de la barrera de Xana, soportando a duras penas. Él los libero y cayeron agotados al piso, ni siquiera tenían fuerzas para reclamarle.

Ninguna de ellas les prestó atención a los shamanes, aún estaban algo impactadas por lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Reiko cayó sentada dando un largo suspiro al caer en la cuenta de que se había terminado; mientras que Anna permaneció mirando hacia abajo frunciendo el ceño, apretando los dientes y las manos.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Tokio, Escuela Preparatoria_**

Mei observó algo preocupada como Anna, Yoh y Reiko dormían profundamente durante la clase, ni siquiera los llamados de atención de la maestra los despertaban. Finalmente, la mujer, absolutamente furiosa, los puso de pie levantándolos de una oreja y los envió a castigo. Los tres salieron del salón en modo zombie.

Cuando volvió a verlos durante la hora de almuerzo notó que ni Anna ni Reiko parecían tener apetito, ninguna de las dos probó bocado, miraban fijamente su comida sin hacer un solo movimiento. Luego observó a Yoh, quien comía lentamente, notoriamente agotado. Finalmente, cruzó su mirada con la de Manta quien le sonrió y explicó que era normal a causa del cambio en el entrenamiento. La explicación la tranquilizó un poco, pero aun así le preocupaba la actitud de las chicas.

―Esto… Reiko, Mori-sensei dijo que dieron de alta a Mikami. Es bueno saber que ya está mejor ―comentó para romper el hielo.

Reiko salió de su ensimismamiento y se alegró de pronto.

―Sí, pasaré a su casa después del ensayo. Por cierto, Mikami y su familia están muy agradecidos contigo Anna, dicen que les encantaría que tú y Aura-san se pasen por la casa ―dijo muy animada―. Pensé que podrías acompañarme hoy. También se acordaron de ti Mei, agradecen que hayas ido de visita mientras ella estaba en el hospital.

Anna lo pensó por un momento, quizás sería bueno ir y averiguar si Mikami recordaba algo del tiempo que estuvo desaparecida. Además, Reiko le había comentado que quería contarle todo a esa chica y quizás podría ayudarle en ese sentido. La verdad se sentía un poco mal por no ayudarla rápidamente durante la sesión de entrenamiento esa mañana así que accedió siempre y cuando Mei las acompañara, no quería ser la tercera rueda.

―Pensé que iban a continuar con el entrenamiento durante la tarde ―señaló Yoh.

―¡Olvídalo! ―Anna y Reiko prácticamente lo mordieron al responder.

Mei se alegró al ver que después de la pequeña conversación las chicas comenzaban a comer su almuerzo. Ella no tenía habilidades especiales, pero se había propuesto ayudarles en lo que pudiera y distraerlas un poco de sus preocupaciones era algo que podía hacer.

.

* * *

.

Las horas pasaron rápido, tuvieron un ensayo perfecto que hizo que su delegada y unas cuantas compañeras presentes las vitorearan encantadas. Hashimoto les propuso llevar a un público progresivamente mayor a los ensayos y hacer que Anna se acostumbrara, ese era el primer día y había salido bien. Una vez terminado se despidieron de sus compañeras y se encaminaron a casa de Mikami.

La casa de los Matsushita quedaba sólo a unos 30 minutos a pie. Aprovecharon la caminata para comentarle a Mei los métodos de Xana y de cómo se transformaba completamente cuando adoptaba su rol de entrenador. Ella las miró incrédula, el joven le había parecido algo tímido cuando lo conoció y muy amable al momento de llevarla a casa, no calzaba para nada con el sujeto que le describían. Aunque ver esa faceta de Xana podía ser interesante… sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió a sí misma por pensar que el hermano de su amiga podía ser interesante.

Al llegar a casa de Mikami, la madre de la chica las saludó alegremente y las invitó a pasar de inmediato. La mujer estaba profundamente agradecida con Aura y le insistió a Anna para que ambas las acompañaran a cenar apenas su madre volviera del extranjero. Anna no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, en realidad, su compañera habría estado a salvo todo el tiempo de no ser porque ella se había apresurado en llegar junto a su hermana sin prestar atención a su alrededor. La voz de Mikami la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Bueno, Reiko me ha comentado acerca de su relación familiar… pero estoy casi segura de que hay algo más ―dijo perspicazmente―. Me dicen que sólo estoy confundida por el estrés que debí pasar ese día, pero yo estoy segura de que las vi desaparecer frente a mis ojos. Esa chica era tu onee-san ¿verdad?

En respuesta Anna se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia disculpándose por lo sucedido, ella debió estar más atenta para no involucrarla en un asunto donde su vida estuvo en peligro.

―Baaaka ―dijo Mikami―. No tienes porqué disculparte, fui yo quien metió sus narices donde no debía. Tú me dijiste que llamara a Reiko por la noche ―Se encogió de hombros―, debí quedarme con eso y hacer caso. Siéntate de una vez.

―Pero…

―Que te sientes ―dijo lanzándole un cojín―, estamos en mi casa así que obedece sin peros. Ahora responde ¿de verdad desaparecieron con tu onee-san?

Reiko soltó una risita divertida ante la cara que puso Anna, le dio un leve tirón en la blusa para hacer que se sentara de una vez. Entonces ambas comenzaron a explicarle a la chica que efectivamente sus ojos no la engañaban, de las habilidades de ambas, del padre de Reiko, y de cómo aquel hombre la utilizó para tratar de eliminar a Anna.

―Bueno… ―Mikami hizo una pausa antes de continuar―. Es bastante información, pero al menos me confirman que no estoy loca.

―¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? ―preguntó Anna.

―Sentí que algo se clavaba en mi cabeza ―respondió. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar―. Todo es muy confuso. Recuerdo a una mujer, mucho dolor y luego me sentía furiosa. La voz de aquella mujer me decía "destrúyela".

―¿Una mujer? ―preguntó Anna. Eso era nuevo, hasta el momento sólo habían sido hombres.

―Sí, aunque no podría describirla. Pero recuerdo como reía―La chica palideció y se estremeció en su asiento abrazándose a sí misma―, a veces reía a carcajadas. Y su sonrisa… ella sonreía como si disfrutara al provocarme dolor.

Reiko se acercó a ella y cambió radicalmente de tema al proponerle que se uniera a ellas en los ensayos al día siguiente. Mikami siguió la conversación de Reiko y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Anna se quedó pensativa. Su madre le había comentado que lo ocurrido con su compañera era obra de su tío, pero al parecer había otra persona que tenía sus habilidades y no eran precisamente los hijos de aquel hombre. La información acerca de los "soldados" de su tío tampoco incluía personas con esas habilidades aparte de esos tres. Estaban perdiendo a alguien de vista.

.

* * *

.

―¿Y cómo les fue en el entrenamiento esta mañana? ―preguntó inocentemente Sakura mientras les servía la cena.

Unas cuantas rayas azules aparecieron bajo los ojos de ambas chicas, susurraron un lánguido "Bien" al unísono.

Reiko le había ofrecido a Anna quedarse a cenar en casa, suponiendo que tendría los mismos sentimientos encontrados que ella tenía con Xana, de seguro no quería toparse con él aún. Supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando su prima aceptó la invitación sin pensarlo dos veces.

Si bien los métodos de Xana eran poco ortodoxos, poner sus vidas en riesgo ciertamente parecía ser la forma de despertar su máximo potencial por lo que no pretendían contarle todo a la madre de Reiko para evitarle preocupaciones.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, era algo extraño, pero de alguna manera sabían lo que pensaba la otra con solo mirarse un momento a los ojos sin necesidad de hacer algo en especial, probablemente era cierto que se parecían bastante y no lo habían notado hasta ese momento.

Comprobaron que incluso sus gestos al tener el mismo pensamiento eran idénticos al verse reflejadas en el rostro de la otra, ambas pusieron la misma expresión de fastidio al comprobarlo, luego cierto enojo, para luego suspirar y reír entre dientes, de alguna manera era un poco divertido. Ninguna de ellas sentía ni el más mínimo aprecio por la otra hace solo unas semanas y ahora de verdad se consideraban familia, siendo incluso cómplices sin decirlo.

Sakura observó en silencio y sonrió, al parecer Aura estaba en lo correcto cuando le comentó que las chicas podían desarrollar lazos rápidamente al nacer bajo la misma estrella. Luego recordó la otra idea que cruzaba por la cabeza de su cuñada cuando le pidió autorización para que Xana entrenara a las chicas. Comenzó a reír, Aura de verdad tenía buen ojo, esas chicas eran bastante similares y al parecer Xana ya había dado un primer paso con ellas, Anna se sentía diferente esa tarde.

―¿Qué pasa mamá?

Reaccionó ante la pregunta de su hija y la mirada interrogativa de ambas chicas. Dejó de reír y les comentó un "No es nada", para luego iniciar una nueva conversación.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Funbari Onsen_**

Xana la despertó con un megáfono dos horas antes del amanecer, Anna saltó de la cama y le rugió alegando que cómo se atrevía a despertarla así, pero él la reprendió por no aparecer a entrenar durante la tarde el día anterior y ocultarse en casa de Reiko. Le ordenó vestirse con sus ropas de entrenamiento mientras iba a despertar a su prima y que si no alcanzaba a vestirse pues le daba igual que entrenara en pijama o desnuda, le daba 20 minutos para vestirse y comer algo antes de salir.

Su hermano desapareció de su vista y estuvo tentada a volver a la cama para aprovechar los 20 minutos y dormir, se sentía agotada y le dolían músculos que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía. Pero sabía que Xana no mentía cuando decía que podía hacerla entrenar desnuda así que optó por obedecerle.

Buscó ropa interior deportiva, tomó la camiseta blanca y pantalones negros, se vistió algo aletargada y bajó las escaleras sintiendo como su cuerpo reclamaba por cada escalón. Llegó hasta la cocina para desayunar las sobras de la cena. Si quería sobrevivir tenía que comer… se preguntó que les prepararía ese día. ¿Usaría otro cerbero? Un escalofrío la recorrió, se suponía que las invocaciones que ellos usaban eran un montón de energía concentrada, pero ella sintió el hedor del hocico del animal y su interior baboso y desagradable ¿de verdad podía darle esos detalles? Aunque si lo pensaba, cuando se liberó y cayó en la arena ella estaba empapada en su propio sudor y nada más ¿una ilusión? El megáfono de Xana la sacó de sus pensamientos:

 _¡CIIIIIIIIIIIIINCO MINUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!_

¡¿De dónde rayos había sacado esa cosa?! El joven desapareció, entonces Anna miró al techo y suprimió un grito de exasperación al recordar que tenía uno guardado en su habitación, lo había utilizado para entrenar a Yoh durante el torneo.

― _Estúpido Karma_ ―pensó Anna bajando la cabeza para continuar comiendo.

Terminó su desayuno rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta para ponerse los botines de entrenamiento que les había entregado Xana. Pesaban por lo menos 5 kilos cada uno, al principio no se sentían, pero después de dos horas de carrera en la arena y bajo gravedad aumentada lo único que quería era quitárselos.

Apenas hubo terminado de ponérselos, su hermano apareció, tocó su hombro y sin darse cuenta estaban junto a Reiko quien terminaba de ponerse unos botines idénticos a los de Anna. Xana miró un cronómetro de pulsera mientras tocaba el hombro de Reiko, cuando la cuenta llegó a cero aparecieron en una playa nuevamente. Las chicas suspiraron deprimidas y cansadas antes de comenzar, al comprender que sería tan tortuoso como el día anterior.

―¿Qué son esas caras? Ni siquiera saben qué vamos a hacer hoy ―Xana las miró arqueando las cejas y cruzando los brazos.

Ambas lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, no necesitaban saber específicamente qué iban a hacer porque era bastante obvio que sería tan desesperante como el día anterior. Él las observó sin inmutarse, adoptando la actitud de entrenador y dejando completamente anulado a Xana nii-chan. Todo eso era por su bien, tenían que fortalecerse pronto y la forma más rápida era a través de métodos en donde sintieran que su vida estaba en peligro, porque la desesperación por sobrevivir las haría liberar su verdadera fuerza.

―Poco a poco se acostumbrarán. Es cuestión de tiempo ―Suavizó un poco su expresión antes de continuar―. Sé que ninguna de ustedes quiere hablarme por ahora y lo entiendo, yo mismo no hablé con mi madre un buen tiempo después de iniciar un entrenamiento similar a este.

Acto seguido Xana tomó su posición en las alturas y comenzó a realizar una invocación tal como lo habían visto el día anterior. La arena y el agua comenzaron a removerse en la orilla de la playa, las chicas se cubrieron los ojos y se anclaron a la arena usando su aura para evitar ser arrastradas por el viento que comenzó a soplar fuertemente. En cuestión de segundos todo terminó y escucharon lo que parecía el sonido de varias serpientes, al levantar la vista observaron con la boca abierta y ojos en blanco a lo que parecía la fiel representación de la Hidra de Lerna.

―Tienes algunos libros que hablan acerca de bestias mitológicas y demás, Annie. Seleccioné las que me parecieron interesantes para usarlas en sus entrenamientos ―explicó sonriendo animado―. Por supuesto, agregué algunas características para darles un toque personal.

Anna se cubrió el rostro con una mano en plena actitud de que la había fregado en grande. Sintió la mirada asesina y el aura negativa de Reiko amenazante sobre ella.

―¡¿No podías entregarle libros infantiles o algo así?! ―reclamó Reiko.

―¡¿Cómo iba a saber que usaría mis libros en mi contra?! ―preguntó Anna exasperada.

―Las reglas son ―dijo Xana. Ignorando la discusión de las chicas―: 1. No pueden comunicarse a menos que sea a través de telepatía, deben conseguir llevar una conversación fluida y coordinarse antes de eliminar a la hidra; 2. Pueden usar cualquier medio para eliminarla, se termina cuando la bestia caiga; 3. Cada vez que rompan una regla yo cortaré todas las cabezas, supongo que saben que por cada cabeza cortada aparece el doble. ¿Preguntas? ―Observó cómo ambas negaban con la cabeza y se ponían en posición de combate―. ¡Comiencen!

Las cinco cabezas se lanzaron al ataque, ambas chicas saltaron y comenzaron a desviar su trayectoria concentrado su aura selectivamente para evitar a las cabezas que se turnaban para ir tras ellas.

― _Es lenta en comparación al de ayer…_ ―pensó Anna. Concentró su energía y se mantuvo en el aire como le había enseñado Alexa―. _Me parece que el objetivo principal es que podamos comunicarnos…_

―Es una vergüenza que dejes a tu compañera allí abajo mientras tu descansas aquí arriba ―dijo Xana a sus espaldas―. Si vas a analizar la situación hazlo junto a ella. ¡NUEVA REGLA! ¡SIN VUELO! ¡TIENES HASTA LA CUENTA DE 3 PARA BAJAR! 1, 2…

Anna suprimió su poder de inmediato y se dejó caer en la arena junto a Reiko que se había alejado a una distancia prudente de las cabezas, ahora la bestia avanzaba lentamente hasta ellas por la arena. Ambas comenzaron a correr para alejarse la mayor distancia posible y pensar.

Se miraron entre sí, tenían que solucionar el asunto de la comunicación si querían terminar con eso rápido, en ese instante recordaron la forma en la que la madre y hermanos de Anna compartían recuerdos, podían intentarlo. La itako acercó su frente a la Reiko, pero no podía entrar en su mente… aparentemente la morena sólo podía enviar no recibir.

―Si no funciona piensen en otra cosa. Yo me iré de vuelta a la pensión a dormir un poco antes de despertar a tu estúpido novio y sus amigos para el entrenamiento ―dijo Xana―. Espero que para cuando vuelva lo hayan solucionado. Nos vemos.

Desapareció y ambas se miraron estupefactas, las estaba dejando frente un monstruo gigante cuyo único fin era atacarlas sin descanso, en una playa totalmente desierta. Aunque si las dejaba así podrían hablar sin problemas.

―Entonces ¿cómo solucionamos el asunto de la comunicación? Sé que puedes escucharme si te envío mis pensamientos, pero no tiene sentido si no puedes responderme ―dijo Reiko.

―Es cierto, es un poco complicado. Tendrías que enviarme lo que pase por tu cabeza todo el tiempo ―comentó Anna pensativa.

En ese instante su hermano apareció de nuevo y cortó todas las cabezas de la hidra haciendo un movimiento con su brazo cubierto por la coraza que habían visto antes. La bestia cayó y pareció muerta por unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a moverse y nuevas cabezas emergieron de su cuerpo. Ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas y en blanco, ahora no enfrentaban a una de 5 sino a una de 10 cabezas.

―¡RECUERDEN LA REGLA N°1! ¡¿ACASO CREÍAN QUE NO IBA A MANTENER CONEXIÓN CON MI PROPIA CREACIÓN?! ―rugió Xana desde las alturas apuntándolas con un dedo acusador―. ME IRÉ DE NUEVO Y MÁS LES VALE QUE LO INTENTEN DE VERDAD ―Desapareció nuevamente.

― _Comienzo a odiarlo… de veras_ ―le comentó Reiko con una expresión de fastidio que vio reflejada en el rostro de Anna―. _Creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para seguir pensando unos minutos._

Se cruzaron de brazos mirando caminar a la hidra de Xana por la arena. De pronto se detuvo y las diez cabezas abrieron sus hocicos lanzándoles un chorro de agua que apenas pudieron esquivar saltando y quedando suspendidas sobre ella. Anna observó aliviada que Reiko también era capaz de flotar en el aire. La bestia lanzó un nuevo ataque de agua en su dirección y ambas crearon una barrera para protegerse.

― _¿Es mi idea o el de ayer era más fuerte?_

Anna asintió para indicarle a Reiko que estaba de acuerdo. Seguramente el objetivo del día era simplemente aprender a comunicarse y trabajar en equipo.

Xana apareció por segunda vez y volvió a decapitar a la hidra. Miró a las chicas con reprobación y desapareció nuevamente.

― _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ ―Ambas se tomaron la cabeza y gritaron internamente al recordar la regla de no vuelo. Ahora aparecerían 20 cabezas.

Aprovecharon el periodo de recuperación para aterrizar a una distancia prudente, debían pensar rápido y no volver a romper las reglas. Una vez estuvo en pie, la hidra les lanzó un nuevo cañonazo de agua. Esta vez fue más fuerte que el último, continuó con ese tipo de ataques mientras ellas trataban de hablar.

― _¿Entonces qué? ―_ Reiko hizo un puchero―. _No quiero estar aquí todo el día, Mikami vuelve a la escuela hoy._

Anna la agarró de la camiseta y rugió en sus pensamientos mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

― _¡ESTÁS DELANTE DE UNA P*TA HIDRA DE 20 CABEZAS Y PIENSAS EN MIKAMI!_

Reiko supuso que le reclamaba por pensar eso al ver la expresión en el rostro de la rubia y se apresuró a explicarle su punto de vista.

 _―_ _No te enojes, es sólo que, tú sabes que podemos herir el cuerpo fácilmente hasta hacerla desaparecer ―_ Se encogió de hombros― _. Ya comprobamos que no es muy fuerte y no estamos al límite como ayer… pero si no encontramos una forma de hablar antes de acabarla terminaremos frente a 40 cabezas en vez de 20._

Anna la soltó y suspiró, era cierto, pero ninguna de las dos podía leer los pensamientos de la otra, lo único que tenían era que Reiko enviara los suyos todo el tiempo. Suspiró frustrada y le indicó a Reiko mediante señas que le enviara sus pensamientos y ella la seguiría.

― _OK_ ―Reiko sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y apretando los puños―. _Vamos, yo iré por la derecha y tú por la izquierda. Cada vez que ataque usaremos barreras, cuando te de la señal vamos por el cuerpo. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo que hiciste ayer?_

Anna asintió, ya tenía una idea de cómo usar esa habilidad y también a Zenki y Kouki de manera diferente.

― _¡Bien! ¡Vamos!_

Se lanzaron al ataque cuando Xana apareció por tercera vez y volvió a decapitar a la bestia.

―Recuerdo haber dicho: ¡SÓLO PUEDEN COMUNICARSE POR TELEPATÍA! ―Las apuntó con el dedo―. ¡LAS SEÑAS NO SIRVEN! ¡Además, en una conversación ambas personas hablan! ¡No sirve que Reiko entregue todas las órdenes!

Desapareció nuevamente y las chicas retrocedieron mientras las cabezas se regeneraban. Anna suspiró frustrada, qué se supone que hicieran si sus habilidades eran opuestas.

Ambas se sentaron en la arena creando una barrera cada vez que esa cosa atacaba. Se miraron entre sí y comprobaron que tenían la misma expresión aburrida en el rostro, volvieron a mirar la hidra y suspiraron a la vez, de nuevo se sorprendieron haciendo los mismos gestos y rieron igual que en la cena de la noche anterior.

Fue entonces cuando Anna recordó lo que había dicho su hermana la noche en que conoció a su madre: " _el reishi es sólo una de varias habilidades extrasensoriales, normalmente es la que se manifiesta primero en la familia"._

Según Alexa, la capacidad de Reiko para dirigir pensamientos y emociones era una de las otras habilidades extrasensoriales. Probablemente ella no manifestó el reishi primero porque su madre se encargó de evitar que su padre pudiera influir en ella enseñándole a bloquear su mente. Entonces, de alguna manera, ambas podrían desarrollar la habilidad de la otra y probablemente eso era lo que Xana quería conseguir.

Anna suspiró y observó como la bestia de su hermano lanzaba un nuevo ataque. Se quedó observando fijamente la hidra, ahora su ataque comenzaba a sentirse de verdad, todas sus cabezas se coordinaban implacablemente y atacaban en perfecta sincronía. Adoptó una posición de meditación, tenía que encontrar la forma de penetrar en la mente de Reiko de alguna manera.

Reiko la observó por el rabillo del ojo, ese no era el mejor momento para meditar, pero ciertamente lo único que podían hacer era pensar. Adoptó la misma posición que Anna y se concentró en su propia respiración. Su mundo interior estaba tranquilo como nunca, esas semanas sin su padre e, irónicamente, compartiendo con el resto de su familia paterna habían sido algo terapéuticas, ella y su madre siempre estuvieron solas temiéndole a ese hombre y ahora tenían a muchas personas de su lado, dispuestas a protegerlas.

Reiko abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma en un prado que parecía no tener fin, permanecía dentro de aquella barrera que su madre le había enseñado a construir para protegerse de su padre, lamentablemente no podía ser selectiva y permitir el paso a alguien sin perderla. Era todo o nada, la dejaba caer permitiendo el paso a cualquiera o la mantenía arriba sin dejar entrar a nadie. Se sintió observada de repente, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada de Anna, pero ella se percibía como una sombra sentada en la misma posición de meditación, lo único que veía con claridad eran sus ojos.

― _Supongo que sí tenemos una especie de conexión_ ―pensó volteando para quedar frente a frente, adoptando la misma posición que Anna.

Anna observó fijamente a Reiko, estaba encerrada dentro de aquella barrera que ella misma había construido, por lo que no le extrañó que sus pensamientos fueran impenetrables. Le había tomado una gran cantidad de concentración y furyoku llegar hasta ella, de seguro atravesar dicha barrera le resultaría aún más pesado considerando que sus habilidades implicaban recibir y no entregar. Extendió una mano para tocar aquella barrera, era sólida y no iba a ceder fácilmente, mantuvo apoyada la palma de su mano contra ella y mirando fijamente a Reiko, probablemente podrían buscar una forma si trabajaban juntas.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Funbari Onsen_**

Xana los había encerrado en la misma barrera con gravedad aumentada del día anterior. Esta vez se quedó con ellos vigilando y entregando una que otra indicación cuando debían cambiar de ejercicio.

 _―_ _¿Dónde estará Anna?_ ―pensó Yoh. Esa madrugada escuchó a Xana despertándola para el entrenamiento, pero ahora estaba con ellos y Anna no había regresado.

―El entrenamiento que ella y Rei tienen hoy es más que nada mental, estarán bien por su cuenta ―respondió Xana―. Concéntrate en lo tuyo, un descuido y la gravedad te aplastará.

Yoh obedeció y volvió a concentrarse en su propio entrenamiento, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que Anna estuvo algo rara el día anterior.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Playa_**

Las chicas seguían en posición de meditación con su barrera protegiéndolas de los ataques de la hidra, que ahora se había movido al agua y estaba mucho más cerca de ellas, de manera que sus cabezas golpeaban y mordían directamente.

En su mente Reiko imitó a Anna y trató de alcanzarla también, ambas se miraban a través de la barrera mientras las palmas de sus manos eran separadas sólo por aquel límite. La rubia ya no parecía una sombra, tenía un poco más de luz, ahora podía decir con seguridad que se trataba de ella. Se sorprendió cuando los dedos de Anna tocaron los suyos, habían atravesado su barrera lo suficiente como para estar en contacto, vio a la rubia moviendo los labios, pero no podía oírla. Poco a poco su voz se fue haciendo más clara a medida que aumentaba la superficie de sus manos en contacto.

― _¿Puedes oírme? Reiko, responde ¿puedes oírme?_

 _―_ _S-sí, te escucho_ ―Estaba un poco sorprendida por eso. No tuvo que dejar su barrera para dejarla entrar.

― _Tenemos que intentar mantener esta conexión sin meditación. Creo que podré llegar a ti, pero necesito que me facilites el trabajo tratando de abrir un poco la barrera como ahora._

 _―_ _De acuerdo. Creo que puedo hacerlo._

Ambas asintieron y quitaron sus manos a la vez, al salir de su mundo interno se sorprendieron al ver las 40 cabezas de la bestia atacándolas consecutivamente, a punto de romper su protección.

― _¿Reiko me oyes ahora? ―_ Anna observó como la chica asentía―. _Bien. Sumemos fuerzas y expandamos la barrera. Si no funciona tendremos que decapitarla y aprovechar su regeneración para tomar distancia y luego atacar su cuerpo._

― _Toma mi mano_ ―pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras levantaban la mano opuesta con la palma hacia mirando hacia la otra.

Abrieron un poco más los ojos al darse cuenta de que pensaban igual y sonrieron entre sí para luego entrelazar sus manos. En ese instante todo cambió de color, se veían frente a frente pero no podían distinguir si se trataba de su reflejo o de otra persona, sólo una sombra negra de ojos blancos, después de eso fue como si una barrera se rompiera. Sentían la respiración, latidos, pensamientos y energía de la otra en perfecta sincronía.

El siseo de todas las cabezas de la bestia las hizo recordar la prueba que tenían delante. Se soltaron, pero seguían sintiendo la misma conexión, aumentaron el poder de la barrera que hizo retroceder a la bestia. Apenas retrocedió Anna fue por la izquierda y Reiko por la derecha, ambas concentraron su aura en una de sus manos y lanzaron un corte de energía que terminó con la mitad de las cabezas, se trasladaron justo frente a la hidra y concentraron su energía nuevamente dando un golpe directo en el mismo punto del cuerpo de la invocación. Su energía explotó en el cuerpo de la bestia y esta se desvaneció en el lugar.

Xana sonrió conforme desde el aire, probablemente no se habían dado cuenta de que lucharon como el espejo de la otra. Habían conseguido relativamente fácil hacer lo que su madre y tía practicaban a menudo, podía decir que sentía orgulloso de ellas, además era evidente que Reiko había adquirido el reishi y Anna la capacidad de transmitir pensamientos, de otra manera no podrían conseguir la sincronía.

Ambas se quedaron mirando el lugar donde estaba la hidra, ciertamente había sido fácil, pero la sensación que experimentaban era algo perturbadora. Se sentía como ser dos personas a la vez, aunque ambas conservaban su identidad. Dejaron de prestar atención a eso cuando escucharon los aplausos de Xana quien bajó y las abrazó a ambas a la vez, con una sonrisa radiante.

―¡EXCELENTE! Les falta afinar detalles, pero esa sincro fue perfecta, casi fue como ver a mamá y la tía Aera. Para detenerlo sólo choquen esos 5 ―dijo soltando su abrazo―, o al menos eso es lo que hacen ellas dos, supongo que será lo mismo para ustedes.

Hicieron lo que Xana les indicó y se sintieron normales de nuevo, en su momento no se sintió como un gran esfuerzo pero estaban agotadas por lo que dejaron caer su peso en el joven.

―El trabajo mental puede agotar más que el físico a veces ―dijo él sosteniéndolas a ambas―. Bien, estoy tan orgulloso mis queridas hermanitas que hoy por la tarde no tendrán entrenamiento ―Sonrió ampliamente―. Vamos a casa, tienen tiempo de sobra para tomar una ducha antes de ir a clases.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard, Central de las Fuerzas Armadas_**

Aura seguía en su despacho revisando los mil y un documentos que debía firmar. Suspiró un poco más aliviada al notar que la gran pila de tablillas holográficas que rodeaban su escritorio se habían reducido a sólo a unas cuántos apiladas sobre la esquina izquierda del mueble, ya casi se ponía al día con el trabajo.

―Señora Aura ―dijo Emine entrando y dejando la puerta entre abierta―. La Comandante Aera dice que necesita hablar con usted.

―Dile que pase ―Se estiró un poco y bostezó ampliamente.

Su hermana se hizo presente en el despacho, sonriente como siempre, aunque tenía las mismas bolsas bajo los ojos que ella. Sabía que el interrogatorio del sujeto que habían atrapado iba a esperar así que Aera recurrió a inspeccionar en sus recuerdos sin descanso, revisar todos los recuerdos de una persona inconsciente requería un gran esfuerzo.

―Te ves cansada hermanita ―comentó Aera sentándose frente a ella.

―Lo mismo digo. Pero al menos tú ya terminaste, sino no habrías venido hasta aquí ―dijo Aura continuando con su trabajo mientras hablaba con su hermana.

―Jejejeje. Lo siento, pero te traigo más trabajo, esta es la información que recabé del sujeto ―dijo extendiéndole un tubo negro y un frasco del mismo color―. Este es el informe escrito ―Puso una nueva pila de tablillas sobre el escritorio.

Aura suspiró pesadamente, replanteándose si había estado bien que su yo de 30 años atrás tomara ese cargo en vez de quedarse en un rango bajo simplemente siguiendo órdenes.

―¿Algo interesante? ―preguntó restregándose los ojos.

―Bueno, creo que deberíamos interrogarlo cuando esté en condiciones. Aunque sí, encontré algunos detalles importantes. Al parecer Aitor dispone de todo un ejército, pero la mayoría no son rivales para nuestras legiones de elite ―respondió Aera.

―Entonces no hay mucho de qué preocuparse ―dijo Aura. Apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos.

―Sin embargo, al parecer nuestro hermanito busca tipos fuertes para reformar sus filas. Y además de los gemelos y Levi, existe esta chica Nilsa.

―¿Nilsa? ―preguntó Aura arqueando una ceja sin cambiar su posición.

―Al parecer Reiko no es la única descendiente oculta de nuestro hermanito ―dijo Aera con pesar.

―¡¿Qué dices?! ―exclamó Aura en shock―. ¡¿Cómo es esa chica?!

―No lo sé… no pude captar una imagen ―Cambió a una actitud seria poco habitual en ella―. Debemos tener cuidado, sospecho que él buscó un hijo con Sakura a causa de su habilidad, pero ella supo tomar medidas para que no pudiera utilizar a Reiko.

―Si le entrega poder a esa chica eso quiere decir que es como los otros dos ―dijo Aura preocupada―. ¿Alguna pista de su ubicación?

―No, este tipo se ocultaba en uno de esos mundos con los que no tenemos alianza y recibía instrucciones a través de Levi u otro mensajero.

―Era de esperar, al parecer Aitor está enviando hombres que él considera débiles para medir nuestras fuerzas ¿Krada ya se fue a casa? ―Sacó un papel y comenzó a escribir una nota.

―Se fue hace un par de horas, si miras por la ventana te darás cuenta de que ya anocheció ―Apuntó al ventanal tras de Aura―. Supongo que le pagarás extra a Emine por la ayuda ¿no?

―¿Ya es tan tarde? ―Aura miró por la ventana―. Dame un minuto, le diré que puede retirarse ―Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Aera observó la nota que escribió su hermana:

"Si surge algo en la Tierra, sólo enviar a los soldados Eridan Dragen o Rain Kilsteng.

Además de tropas de apoyo habituales, no enviar a otros rangos A o superior.

IMPORTANTE:

Ante una mujer llamada Nilsa o los gemelos Asgerd y Ansgar.

Deben retirarse de inmediato con las posibles víctimas.

Acusar recibo, por favor"

―Mamá estaría decepcionada de ver que lees la correspondencia ajena ―comentó Aura regresando a su asiento. Firmó la nota, la enrolló y envió a través de un tubo que había en su escritorio.

―¿Por qué sólo ellas dos? ―preguntó su hermana con curiosidad.

―Son las únicas que han estado allí ―respondió Aura―. Si nos está espiando no deberíamos dejar que vea las habilidades de los demás soldados de elite.

―Jajajaja. Es cierto, con cualquiera de ellas es suficiente. Además, en estos minutos Xana también está allí. ¿Las ha torturado mucho? ―preguntó sonriendo divertida.

―No lo sé, pero confío en su criterio ―Aura pareció algo decepcionada― Esperaba que Annie llamara para quejarse, pero no lo ha hecho ―Suspiró―. En fin, les daré un par de semanas antes de aparecer por allí. Espero que me acompañes entonces, creo que ella y Rei pueden alcanzar una sincronía perfecta. Le pedí a Xana que las hiciera trabajar un poco en ese sentido.

―¡Claro hermanita! ―Sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus dientes―. ¿Cenamos juntas? La casa es un poco solitaria cuando Rain está fuera. Puedes terminar con eso mañana, no es tanto.

―Vale, déjame verificar la seguridad antes de partir ―Se puso de pie y ambas caminaron hasta la puerta―. La verdad es que lo único que quiero es dormir ―dijo mientras salían del despacho asegurando las puertas con una barrera creada por ella misma.

Cruzaron el edificio charlando animadamente, estaban cerca de la entrada principal cuando Aura se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir su rumbo.

― _Parece que picó el anzuelo, trató de entrar por la ventana ―_ pensó Aura.

 _―_ _Por fin se mueve ―_ respondió Aera―. _Ya me estaba hartando de estar alerta sin que nada pasara_ ―Hizo una mueca de dolor― _. Parece que será otra noche sin dormir para mí. ¿No podía elegir otro día?_

Aura le sonrió compasivamente a su hermana, era obvio que debían interrogarlo de inmediato si era capaz de escapar fácilmente. Hace años que sospechaban de él como el responsable de ayudar a escapar a los prisioneros. Salieron del edificio y lo rodearon para llegar justo abajo de la ventana que daba al despacho de Aura en el segundo piso. Allí estaba su sospechoso siendo sometido por otros soldados.

―Sólo esperaba la oportunidad para poner en marcha el operativo soldado Treguer. Era imposible que pasara desapercibido por tanto tiempo, está bajo arresto por traición. Llévenlo a mi sala de interrogación ―ordenó Aera.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

Llevaban poco más de dos semanas de entrenamiento y Anna tenía sentimientos encontrados con su hermano. Sabía que usaba esos métodos porque necesitaban fortalecerse pronto pero después de ver todo su arsenal de bestias mitológicas y otras tantas sacadas de su imaginación no quería pasar mucho tiempo con él. Lo único que le agradaba era cuando les enseñaba a controlar elementos, era entonces cuando ella y Reiko podían desquitarse diciendo que lo golpeaban por accidente ya que aún no controlaban ese poder.

Por otro lado, gracias a su hermano sus habilidades mejoraban día a día. Pero tanto ella como Reiko estaban al borde de perder la cordura después de aprender lo que su hermano llamaba sincronización. No cabía duda de que eran mucho más fuertes en ese estado, pero sentir la existencia de otra persona en su interior que a veces controlaba los movimientos o pensaba anulando los propios no era precisamente normal. A veces sus recuerdos se confundían y eso era realmente perturbador, había momentos en los que ya no estaban seguras de quién era quién incluso cuando no usaban la habilidad. Si no fuera porque Anna tenía a Yoh y Reiko a Mikami, probablemente ya se habrían desestabilizado por completo. Lo peor era que ambas tenían la misma sensación y estaban igual de confundidas por lo que no podían corregirse entre sí.

Esa tarde Anna escuchaba un poco ausente la discusión entre su hermano y prometido. Yoh le exigía a Xana que se detuviera porque era evidente que algo andaba mal, se la notaba más pálida y ojerosa, y en ocasiones con la mirada perdida.

Estaba a la sombra de un árbol en el patio pensando en que en ese minuto lo que realmente le importaba era que no había tenido noticias de ninguno de sus familiares durante ese periodo por lo que no podía hablarle a su madre respecto los dichos de Mikami. Había optado por inspeccionar en las memorias de su compañera para recopilar información hasta tener contacto con ella, pero en vista de las circunstancias interrumpió la discusión y se lo dijo a su hermano.

―¡¿Pudiste usar esa técnica tan fácil?! ―exclamó Xana sorprendido.

―¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Tú también puedes hacerlo ―respondió Anna arqueando una ceja.

―No, no puedo hacerlo a distancia. Además, lo hiciste sin que ella evocara esos recuerdos ―Su expresión cambió de sorprendida a alegre―. ¡Eres tan genial! ¡Por fin se empiezan a ver tus singularidades!

Anna lo miró desconcertada. Según entendía esas habilidades eran comunes en la familia, no había nada de sorprendente.

―Bien, como hoy es tu día libre aprovecharemos de visitar a la familia ―Xana miró a Yoh con una amplia sonrisa―. ¿Quieres venir?

Anna se sorprendió a sobremanera. ¿Por qué Xana iba a invitar a Yoh?

―¿Por qué quieres que vaya? ―preguntó Yoh frunciendo el ceño. Eso era sospechoso, Xana lo respetaba, pero no lo aceptaba como su cuñado.

―Vamos, no me miren así ―dijo Xana ligeramente ofendido al captar la mirada recelosa que Yoh y Anna le lanzaban―. ¿No puedo invitarlo en son de paz?

A Yoh le pareció honesto así que finalmente aceptó. Anna suspiró por la ingenuidad de Yoh, estaba segura de que su hermano debía tener algún otro motivo para invitarlo.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard_**

Yoh bajó las escaleras vestido con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y anchas, pantalón verde oscuro y botas de cuero color negro. Al llegar abajo sus mejillas se encendieron y quedó sin aliento al ver a Anna en un vestido de encajes color turquesa ajustado a nivel del busto y un poco más suelto después de un corte a nivel del ombligo, caía en varias capas diferentes hasta llegar unos centímetros sobre la rodilla; acompañaba el conjunto con una capa de color blanco abrochada en su hombro derecho y una diadema delgada sobre la frente con algunas incrustaciones a juego con el vestido.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Anna. Observó a su prometido de reojo, algo ruborizada por la forma en que la miraba.

―Nada… ―Yoh puso una mano tras de la cabeza y rio nervioso―. Pareces una princesa Anna-chan.

Xana inspeccionó a Yoh en ese momento. Al principio creía que aquel chico era sólo un pervertido que usaba a su hermana para divertirse, pero ahora le parecía obvio que iba más allá de una atracción superficial. Por las emociones que emanaba, en ese minuto terminó de confirmar que Yoh de verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

Interrumpió el momento entregándole un aparato traductor al shaman y partieron a la Central de las Fuerzas Armadas. Era la primera vez de Yoh y Anna en el lugar, observaron sorprendidos el enorme edificio y la gran cantidad de soldados que circulaban por allí. A ambos les quedó claro que ese debía ser el poder más grande de aquel mundo, definitivamente invertían mucho en su fuerza militar.

Siguieron a Xana a través de los pasillos, muchos de los soldados con los que se cruzaban lo saludaban animadamente y el joven respondía de la misma manera. Llegaron hasta un vestíbulo con una gran puerta doble de madera al fondo y un mesón de recepción a la derecha donde una mujer joven trabajaba en una pantalla.

―Buenos días Emine ―saludó Xana―. Necesitamos hablar con mamá, es importante.

―¡Joven Xana! Hace mucho que no lo veía por aquí ―saludó la mujer. Luego miró a sus acompañantes―. Usted debe ser la Señorita Anabelle y el joven…

―Yoh. Es mi novio ―dijo Anna.

―¡¿Novio?! ―La mujer estaba sumamente sorprendida. Luego reaccionó y les sonrió―. Lo siento, es que la última que vi a la Señorita aún caminaba de la mano de la Señora. Vengan, está a punto de salir a una reunión pero aún tiene tiempo.

Emine abrió las puertas y los anunció. Aura se mostró sumamente preocupada cuando los vio allí, se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a revisarlos y a preguntarles si estaban bien antes de siquiera dejarlos hablar.

―Mamá… Annie tiene más información para ti, eso es todo ―dijo Xana para tranquilizarla.

La mujer se relajó al escucharlo y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a los tres por preocuparla así.

―¡Es tu culpa por no dejarnos hablar! ―reprochó Anna afilando los dientes.

―Pues pudieron llamar para avisar ¿no creen? ―dijo Aura con voz resentida. Se cruzó de brazos y caminó de vuelta a su escritorio.

―¿Llamar? ―Yoh y Anna se miraron entre sí desconcertados. Luego miraron a Xana, buscando una explicación.

Aura se volteó antes de llegar al escritorio, observó la reacción de ambos y supo que su hijo no le había entregado el transmisor a Anna. Xana por su parte miraba hacia un lado fingiendo que no se daba por enterado.

―Hijo… ―dijo Aura con voz siniestra―. MÍ-RA-ME.

Xana se tensó y luego fue recorrido por un escalofrío al mirar a su madre. Un aura oscura y densa apareció alrededor de la mujer, mientas lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hijo acompañada de una mueca furiosa dibujada en el rostro.

―¡Ma-ma-mamá! ¡Te juro que lo olvidé! ―exclamó desesperadamente el chico. Extendió sus brazos al frente como tratando de protegerse.

―Necesito un minuto a solas con mi hijo ―dijo con un tono que los hizo salir de la habitación al instante. Escucharon el rugido de Aura mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

―¡¿TE CREES QUE NACÍ AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER?!

Una vez cerrada la puerta no pudieron escuchar nada más. Emine les explicó que las puertas y ventanas aislaban el sonido como medida de seguridad, además de que todo el edificio estaba protegido con barreras que impedían teletransportarse desde o hacia el interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos Aura salió sonriente de su despacho, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y le indicó a Emine que iría a la reunión.

―¿Qué pasó con Xana? ―preguntó Anna mirando la puerta.

―¿Con quién? ―preguntó Aura a modo de respuesta.

Anna frunció el ceño y la miró para reprocharle que tuviera esa actitud. Aura la observaba con los ojos cerrados y sonriente, pero con un aura negra y densa a su alrededor, lo que la hizo guardarse sus comentarios y responder con un nervioso "Con nadie".

―Bien, creo que lo que tengas que decirme también deberían escucharlo los otros comandantes así que los llevaré conmigo ―Caminó delante de ellos y les indicó que la siguieran.

.

* * *

.

Se ubicaron en una gran mesa de conferencias. Aura estaba a la cabeza, le indicó a Yoh que se sentara a su izquierda y a Anna que se sentara a la derecha, de manera que la rubia quedó entre su madre y su tía.

―¿Luka está asustado de este chico? ―preguntó Aera apuntando a Yoh mientras miraba a su hermana incrédula―. ¡Tu hija puede hacerlo pedazos mil veces antes que él a ella!

―Lo sé ―Aura sonrió y se encogió de hombros―. Pero ya sabes que no se quedará tranquilo hasta que lo vea ―Luego miró a Yoh sin desvanecer su sonrisa―. En fin, llega hoy. Los presentaré apenas vayamos a casa.

Yoh se tensó y miró a Anna con los ojos como platos, exigiendo una explicación. Vio como ella empezaba a contar con los dedos y luego se cubría el rostro con una mano.

―Estúpido Xana ―masculló. Luego miró a Yoh y continuó con tono de disculpa―. Lo siento Yoh, no saqué las cuentas antes de venir. De haberlo hecho te habría advertido antes de que aceptaras.

Las gemelas rieron divertidas por la expresión del chico y comenzaron a darle algunos consejos mientras los demás llegaban. Estaban en eso cuando la puerta se abrió y Pell apareció impecablemente vestido en el umbral. Tras de él apareció Luka con el uniforme hecho jirones y manchado en sangre, estaba sucio, frunciendo el ceño con la mirada oscurecida y evidentemente molesto. Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibido que esa mirada iba dirigida a Pell.

―¿Luka? Llegas temprano ―dijo Aera mirando a la puerta sorprendida. Su cuñado nunca volvía en tan malas condiciones―. ¿En dónde estabas?

―¡¿Luka?! ―Aura se puso de pie notoriamente preocupada y corrió hasta ellos. Tomó el rostro de su esposo, acomodó el cabello del hombre y lo besó. Él relajó su expresión al sentir el contacto con ella y le habló con calma para tranquilizarla.

―Estoy bien amor ―Le sonrió dulcemente y besó sus manos―. Sólo bastante agotado.

Al principio Yoh creyó (o quiso creer) que el padre de Anna era aquel hombre de rostro amable impecablemente vestido. Pero era evidente que se trataba de aquel con mirada aterradora, de aspecto atlético y de aproximadamente 1.80 metros que parecía venir directo desde el campo de batalla. Vio como Anna también se levantaba y se acercaba a él, ella también parecía preocupada de verlo así.

―No te ves del todo bien ―señaló Anna. Notando que aún tenía algunas heridas.

―¡¿Annie?! ―exclamó sorprendido al verla. Luego su rostro se iluminó y acarició el rostro de la chica―. Jajajaja. Por lo menos tengo una grata sorpresa después de unos días asquerosamente horribles.

―¡Pues aún te queda otra sorpresa hermanito! ―comentó alegremente Aera desde la mesa.

Yoh se tensó al escucharla, al parecer ese día era el peor momento posible para presentarse ante su suegro. Sintió la mirada del hombre sobre él, suspiró y se puso de pie.

Luka miró a su mujer haciendo una mueca que expresaba entre fastidio y cansancio. ― _Tienes que estar bromeando_ ―le dijo a través de sus pensamientos. Ella le sonrió con una mirada comprensiva y besó su mejilla mientras lo llevaba junto al chico. El hombre se limitó a suspirar, no tenía ánimos para nada, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar después.

―Un gusto Yoh ―Extendió su mano al llegar frente él.

―Un gusto Señor ―Yoh estrechó la mano aquel hombre esperando una mirada como la de Xana o una amenaza mental, pero Luka no hizo nada de eso. Al parecer que estuviera agotado había sido favorable para él.

Al volver a la mesa Yoh iba a dejar que Luka tomara su lugar y se sentara junto a Aura. Su suegro adivinó lo que pensaba y le indicó mentalmente que no cambiara de lugar, mirando furtivamente a Pell y tomando ubicación junto a Yoh antes de que su comandante pudiera hacerlo, obligando a su superior a sentarse junto a Aera. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para su esposa, cuñada e hija, era evidente que Luka ya no confiaba en Pell. Su actitud protectora con el chico las hizo sonreír sutilmente.

Krada y Asako llegaron minutos después, la primera se ubicó junto a Luka y la segunda junto a Pell. Apenas se sentaron Aura dio por iniciada la reunión y le indicó a su hermana que les comentara lo que había conseguido del interrogatorio de Treguer y el hombre que Xana dejó moribundo.

.

.

―¿Estás diciendo que Aitor es el líder de una especie de culto? ―preguntó Asako incrédula.

―No diría un culto ―respondió Aera―. Es más bien un movimiento político… aunque sí, hay muchos como Treguer que lo adoran como si fuera un dios.

―Bueno, él siempre tuvo complejo de dios ¿no? ―comentó Krada. Miró a Luka de reojo―. ¿Y con qué clase de dios de la guerra te topaste tú?

―Pues precisamente me topé con la hija del dios Aitor ―respondió Luka siguiéndole el juego―. Y resulta que uno de los novatos que enviaron conmigo era precisamente Treguer hijo ―dijo frunciendo el ceño―. Entenderán que él tomó parte de la divinidad frente a sus ojos en vez de apoyar a este simple mortal.

―¿Hija? ―preguntaron Anna, Yoh y todos los comandantes excepto las gemelas Kilsteng.

―Aún no llegaba a ese punto ―dijo Aera―. Parte de la información que conseguí recopilar es que Aitor tiene una hija llamada Nilsa, igual o peor que los gemelos.

―¡¿Estás bromeando?! ―exclamaron los otros comandantes excepto Aura.

―Eso quisiera ―Aera suspiró y miró la cara de su sobrina, luego a Yoh. Ambos se miraban impactados―. Algo me dice que ustedes también saben algo, sino no estarían aquí.

Anna comenzó a relatarles lo que había conseguido recopilar de su compañera de clases. Los comandantes y su padre escuchaban atentos sus palabras. Se sentía un poco incómoda ante los rostros sonrientes de todos ellos. ¿Acaso ya sabían todo lo que les contaba? Cuando terminó, su tía fue la primera en hablar.

―Jejejeje. Lo siento ―Se acercó a Anna y le dio uno de sus abrazos dolorosamente cariñosos―. Pero no puedo dejar de comentar que mis hermanitos están respirando orgullo y tengo que admitir que yo también ―Soltó su abrazo y se disculpó con la chica al notar que Anna comenzaba a tomar un color azul.

―Jajajajaja. Creo que todos podemos notarlo ―comentó Pell sonriente―. De verdad parece que todos tus niños son talentosos por naturaleza Aura ―Miró a Anna―. Me parece sorprendente que hayas conseguido desarrollar esa técnica a tu corta edad.

―Jajajaja. Sí, parece que es talento natural ―dijo Asako alegremente―. A ustedes dos les tomó bastante dominarlo.

―Jajajaja. Vaya, no puedo esperar a ver tus habilidades cuando maduren ―comentó Krada tan sonriente como los demás.

Anna los miró arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, la estaban tratando como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que ha hecho alguna gracia y era bastante molesto.

―Jajajaja. Por tus gestos y esa expresión, creo que serás idéntica a tu madre en varios aspectos ―comentó Krada divertida.

Los demás también rieron y apoyaron el comentario. Anna se sentía cada vez más molesta con todos ellos, el crecimiento de su ira se vio interrumpido cuando su madre tomó su rostro y comenzó a explicarle.

―Recabar la información de recuerdos que no son evocados por la persona es sumamente difícil y agotador ―dijo Aura sonriente y sin ocultar para nada lo orgullosa que se sentía―. Tú conseguiste todos esos datos inspeccionando la mente de esa chica sin que ella pensara en ello. Además, ella ni siquiera recuerda bien porque no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando eso pasó.

―Es decir, que conseguiste llegar hasta su subconsciente y recuerdos sensoriales fácilmente ―agregó Aera―. A nosotras nos tomó mucho tiempo poder hacerlo y dominarlo, e incluso hoy es agotador ―Le pellizcó una mejilla cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como siempre―. ¡De verdad eres increíble peque!

―Tampoco es tanta información ―dijo Anna sobándose la mejilla que su tía había pellizcado.

―¿No es tanta información? ―Luka la miró arqueando una ceja―. Acabas de dar bastantes pistas acerca de esa mujer, ahora sabemos de primera mano de lo que es capaz la tal Nilsa y si averiguamos de dónde saca sus materias primas podríamos dar con ella.

―Pero tú también estuviste frente a ella ¿no? ―dijo Anna.

―Sí, al parecer una coincidencia ―respondió Luka mirando furtivamente a Pell―. Ella se mueve en el bajo mundo… y bastante bien para mi mala fortuna ―Se cruzó de brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos cansado―. Esa mujer estaba comprando esclavos, asumo que para llevar más experimentos como los que describe Annie.

―¡¿Comprando esclavos?! ―exclamaron Yoh y Anna. Sorprendidos con la naturalidad que trataba el tema.

―Hay mundos donde otras especies tratan a los humanos como simples animales que pueden ser amaestrados para el fin que deseen ―respondió Pell―. Y existen otros peores en donde humanos esclavizan a otros humanos. O los llamados "planetas granja" donde dejan que la población se reproduzca libremente y luego los exterminan para extraer materias primas de ellos, principalmente sus genes para vivir y mantenerse jóvenes por miles de años.

Anna e Yoh se quedaron petrificados con lo que el hombre les relataba, no habían pensado que esas cosas de verdad pudieran ocurrir fuera de una novela de ciencia ficción.

―Se me olvidaba que ustedes están en un planeta más bien aislado del resto del universo ―comentó Krada observando su expresión. Luego volvió a concentrarse en Luka―. En fin, ¿dónde estabas y qué pasó?

―Me enviaron al mercado negro. Debía buscar a un chico que supuestamente había sido secuestrado y puesto a la venta. Investigamos, dimos con el objetivo y observamos a la distancia para determinar cómo actuar ―respondió Luka apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y mirando intensamente a Pell―. Me pareció extraña la actitud de Treguer. Él observaba embelesado a esa mujer, pero ella usaba una máscara y una capucha, sólo sabías que era mujer por su voz… y no estaba siendo precisamente dulce o amable con "la mercancía".

―¡¿Lo enviaste en misión de rescate al bajo mundo con un novato?! ―exclamó Aura levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

―Bueno… ―respondió Pell nervioso―. En realidad, eran 2 novatos.

―¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?! ―vociferó Aura lanzándole una mirada asesina y moviéndose amenazante en su dirección. De no haber sido contenida por los demás adultos en la habitación habría desollado vivo al hombre.

―Bueno, Luka es el que tiene mayor rango entre los exploradores y no había otros soldados experimentados que lo acompañaran ―respondió el aludido―. Era enviarlo por su cuenta o con un par de novatos.

―¡¿Y QUE HAY DE TI?! ¡TAMBIÉN TENÍAS POR LO MENOS A OTROS 5 CAPITANES RANGO S+ QUE PODÍAN IR! ―rugió Aura―. ¡Y ADEMÁS LO MANDAS CON ALGUIEN EN OBSERVACIÓN POR TRAICIÓN!

―¿Por qué enviar a una misión tan peligrosa a un par de novatos? ―preguntó Asako mirando suspicazmente a Pell―. Sobre todo si uno de ellos estaba siendo vigilado.

―¿Quién mejor que Luka para vigilarlo? ―respondió Pell comenzando a sudar. No esperaba tener la mala suerte de que Luka sobreviviera y asistiera a la reunión. Se suponía que él simplemente anunciaría su muerte en servicio y vería como Aura se desmoronaba por completo.

―Pensándolo bien, es demasiada coincidencia que esa mujer también estuviera allí. ¿No creen? ―añadió Aera.

―Esas cosas pasan ¿no? ―se defendió el sospechoso. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a moverse nervioso en su asiento. Cada pregunta era una sentencia de muerte.

―¿Por qué enviar sólo exploradores? ―preguntó Krada en la misma actitud que Asako―. Para ese tipo de solicitudes también se envían tropas de Asalto como apoyo en caso de que algo salga mal.

―Pedí el apoyo al recibir la misión, pero mi Comandante dijo que mis acompañantes eran experimentados y que no había soldados de asalto disponibles ―señaló Luka dejando libre a su mujer y cruzándose de brazos.

―Nunca recibí una solicitud ―dijo Krada. Soltó a Aura, siendo imitada por Asako y Aera.

―Y ese trabajo te fue asignado antes de que yo retomara mis funciones ―añadió Aura apretando los dientes y los puños―. Cuando confié en el criterio y lealtad de los otros comandantes.

Pell se levantó de golpe y trató de huir, la expresión en su rostro les decía a todos los presentes que sus sospechas tenían fundamento. Aura no se hizo esperar y lo aprisionó con un demonio de seis brazos. Todos pudieron escuchar el crujido de los huesos de aquel hombre al ser atrapado.

―¡Te aprovechaste de nuestro voto de confianza! ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ―rugió mientras lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte―. ¡TAMBIÉN LE TENDISTE ESA TRAMPA A MI HIJA! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!

El hombre se retorció de dolor y comenzó a toser sangre.

―Aura, contrólate ―dijo Luka tomando su mano―. Si lo matas perderemos mucho.

―¿Puedes inspeccionar los recuerdos de un hombre moribundo? ―preguntó Anna con voz indiferente. Pero su mirada expresaba un odio asesino, ese sujeto no sólo había intentado matar a su padre, sino que había enviado a Alexa a la Tierra esperando que no cumpliera sus obligaciones y fuera condenada a muerte por traición al no tener cómo defenderse en el juicio.

Una sonrisa algo siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de Aera. La niña podía ser tan endemoniada como cualquiera de los miembros de la familia.

―Es agotador y corres el riesgo de no sacarle todo antes de que muera. Además, puede ser doloroso para el sujeto si eres muy invasiva ―respondió. Miró a su sobrina sin desvanecer su sonrisa y le habló con voz tentadora―. ¿Quieres competir a ver quién le saca más Annie?

―No puedo negarme a una competencia ―respondió Anna dibujando en su rostro la misma sonrisa que tenía su tía.

―Ven chico ―Luka le dio una palmada en la espalda a Yoh y lo guio hasta la puerta―. No quieres ver esto.

Yoh miró impactado a Anna mientras caminaba guiado por aquel hombre, hasta ese momento no creyó a su prometida realmente capaz de torturar en serio a alguien.

―Las esperaremos en casa Aura ―dijo Luka antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Xana ya estaba allí, recostado sobre un sofá con una esfera de energía curativa sobre él, todavía se veía algo machucado. Yoh le comentó a Luka lo que había pasado cuando llegaron así que ninguno de los dos quiso hacer comentarios acerca del estado del joven. El shaman se quedó con Xana mientras Luka tomaba un baño y se cambiaba de ropa.

Su suegro apareció al rato vestido con una camisa blanca lisa, pantalón negro y botas a juego. Llevó a Yoh hasta la cocina. El shaman se tensó al caer en la cuenta de que estaría a solas con él durante un buen tiempo… y en un ambiente potencialmente peligroso por los cuchillos y demás. Comenzó a relajarse cuando Luka le ofreció de comer y vio que el hombre estaba más preocupado de devorar todo a su paso que de él.

―Bien, ahora sí puedo ponerte atención ―dijo Luka dejando caer su peso en la silla.

Yoh sintió la mano del hombre sobre su cabeza y se puso en guardia hasta que vio que Luka cerraba los ojos y le sonreía ampliamente. Eso lo tranquilizó, además no percibía ningún tipo de energía negativa emanando de él.

―Si llegas a lastimarla te desollaré vivo ―dijo el hombre con voz alegre y animada. Se puso de pie sin desvanecer su sonrisa―. En fin, veo que eres buen chico después de todo. Vamos a saludar a Lexi y de paso te presentaré a los abuelos.

Yoh comenzó a reír nervioso mientras caminaba junto a él. El padre de Anna no le lanzó una mirada asesina, ni energía negativa, ni nada amenazante, pero que pudiera sonreír tan alegre mientras decía que lo desollaría vivo era muchísimo más perturbador.

.

* * *

.

No supo cómo, pero terminó entrenando con Alexa y los abuelos. Después del entrenamiento ya atardecía y no había señales de su prometida.

Estaba en la sala sentado con el resto de la familia, Luka los ponía al día respecto a lo ocurrido durante su misión y durante la reunión que tuvieron hace algunas horas.

―Pero si tu quedaste lastimado, ella también ¿no? ―preguntó Alexa.

―No sé cuánto daño le hice ―respondió Luka. Suspiró―. Tenía que sacar vivo de allí al otro novato, el pobre chico estaba horrorizado por todo lo que vio esas semanas y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Nos largamos en cuanto tuvimos oportunidad.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de hacer más preguntas porque un líquido comenzó a reunirse en el centro de la habitación.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Es como una televisión ―respondió Xana―. Pero este aparece cuando hay un comunicado público. De seguro hablaran de este asunto.

El líquido tomó forma, mostrando a Aura y las otras comandantes de pie tras de ella. Aura comenzó a hablar:

"Les habla Aura Kilsteng, Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas.

Lamento interrumpirlos en sus actividades, pero es un asunto de suma importancia. Seré breve:

El Comandante Pell Onter ha traicionado a la nación al cooperar con Aitor Kilsteng. Nos ha ocultado información, ha filtrado información, ha traicionado nuestro pacto de confianza y ha enviado soldados selectivamente para provocar sus muertes a manos de Aitor y sus hombres.

Lo he destituido de su cargo con apoyo unánime de las Comandantes Kilsteng, Dragen y Akahoshi.

Personalmente sugiero la pena de muerte por los crímenes cometidos. Mi sugerencia será evaluada por los altos mandos en un juicio militar que se llevará a cabo de forma pública al amanecer.

Designaremos al nuevo Comandante de la División de Exploración en el torneo de ascenso del mes entrante. Hasta entonces llevaré los asuntos de dicha división.

Eso es todo, que tengan una buena tarde."

El líquido se evaporó.

―Entonces Pell no se murió ―comentó Luka. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido.

―Me sorprende que esté vivo ―dijo la abuela―. Es fácil notar que Aura sigue furiosa.

―Eso y que le sacaron información a la fuerza entre tres ―añadió Alexa―. Todavía me parece increíble que Annie tenga tanta habilidad para eso.

―¿A qué se refería con el pacto de confianza? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Es por la habilidad de leer mentes ―respondió Alexa―. El pacto es no usar esa habilidad para extraer información de tus pares dentro de la fuerza militar. Además de confiar en la lealtad de todos los Comandantes.

En ese instante Aura entró a la habitación seguida de su hermana y Anna. Esta última interrogó a Yoh con la mirada, él le sonrió y asintió al comprender que se preguntaba si lo habían tratado bien.

Anna apenas alcanzó a suspirar aliviada cuando fue atrapada en los brazos de su hermana mayor, quien la saludó con un abrazo cariñosamente doloroso mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su rostro. Se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas y se concentró por completo en ponerse al día con ella, tampoco iba a reconocerlo, pero la extrañaba.

Aura le entregó el transmisor que su hermano debía entregarle y le enseñó a usarlo llamando a Sakura y Reiko para advertirles acerca de esa mujer.

Anna se sintió extraña al ver a Reiko, últimamente no podían interactuar normalmente a causa de sus "problemas de identidad", incluso aunque no estuvieran en el mismo lugar era confuso verla de frente porque a veces su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le hacía pensar que era su reflejo. Entregaron el mensaje y cortaron la comunicación.

―Hija… ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Aura mirándola preocupada.

―Reiko y Anna han estado así la última semana ―indicó Yoh.

Aera se acercó a tomar el rostro de su sobrina y la obligó a mirarla. Luego miró a su sobrino, con un semblante más serio del habitual.

―Xana… ¿Aislaste a tu hermana a propósito para que llegara a esta etapa más rápido?

―¡¿Que hiciste qué?! ―Luka se levantó y tomó a su hijo de la camisa―. ¡Sabías que ella necesitaría a tu madre estos días! ¡¿Qué pasa si se anulaban entre sí?!

―Pero papá, era la forma más rápida ―respondió Xana tranquilamente―. La traje aquí precisamente porque noté que había sido suficiente. Le pedí a Yoh que viniera como ancla para sus memorias, y que pueda tener recuerdos con ustedes separados de los de Reiko quien nunca invitaría solo a Yoh.

―¡Aun así fue arriesgado! ―reclamó Aura abrazando a su hija.

―Pero está bien ¿o no? ―Se defendió Xana. Miró a su padre y madre frunciendo el ceño―. El problema es que ustedes son sobreprotectores con ella. Alexa, Rain, Reiner y yo fuimos sometidos a algo similar, ustedes se detuvieron sólo en condiciones similares.

Luka lo soltó y se unió al suspiro colectivo de los demás. Él tenía toda la razón, todos los herederos eran llevados al límite para asegurar que pudieran defenderse. Ciertamente cualquiera de ellos se habría dejado llevar por las emociones y detenido el entrenamiento ante la más mínima señal de desesperación de la chica, el único que podía sobrellevar eso pensando en el beneficio a largo plazo era Xana.

―Ese suspiro me dice que le dan la razón a Xana ―comentó Anna frunciendo el ceño―. Pero el bruto de mi hermano ni siquiera nos ha explicado bien de qué va el asunto.

Xana fue atacado por las miradas de todos los miembros de la familia de tal manera que si las miradas mataran habría muerto 6 veces.

―¡¿Qué más detalles quieres?! ―exclamó Xana comenzando a sudar―. Les dije todo lo que sé. El resto es que vean como lo usan otras personas para comprender del todo.

―¡Nos dijiste hace apenas 3 días! ―reclamó Anna afilando los dientes.

―Está bien ―Aura acomodó los cabellos de su hija y luego miró a Xana amenazante―. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero no vuelvas a tomar decisiones así sin consultarme.

El joven suspiró aliviado al sentir que pasaba el peligro. Sabía que era amado por sus familiares, pero su hermana menor seguía siendo la "princesita" de la familia para todos ellos.

―Jajajaja ―Alexa comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba su hermano―. No puedo creer que aún tenga la habilidad de controlarnos a todos sin hacer nada.

Los demás se relajaron y también rieron al escucharla. Anna miró a su hermana como exigiendo una explicación, la joven le sonrió dulcemente y le explicó.

―Sabes que eras, y en realidad eres, la más pequeña de nuestra rama Annie ―Rio divertida y luego continuó―: Nos tenías a todos a tu merced, eras como nuestra pequeña emperatriz.

―Pues yo la recuerdo como un fastidio que destruía mis cosas y se comía mis dulces ―Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió triunfal mirando a Anna―. La venganza tarda, pero llega.

―¡Ay, por favor! ―Alexa le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca―. Te desvivías por ella.

―Jajajaja. Apenas Annie estornudaba corría a buscar unos 3 abrigos para llevarla al médico ―comentó Luka divertido.

―Sí, lo recuerdo ―respondió Aura entre risas―. Jajajajaja. Era adorable. Le exigía a Kala que abriera la puerta porque era un asunto de vida o muerte por lo menos dos veces al día.

―¿Están seguros de que ese niño es este bruto? ―preguntó Anna arqueando una ceja y apuntando a su hermano.

―Jajajajajaja. Sufrió algunos golpes en el camino ―dijo Alexa alegremente mientras abrazaba a su hermano―. Pero siempre estaba velando por ti, y aún lo hace aunque no lo parezca.

Xana se ruborizó y miró en otra dirección, no le agradaba que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre él.

―Yo no recuerdo nada de eso ―dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos.

―Supongo que tampoco recuerdas la patada que le diste a mi padre en cierta zona cuando la vacunó y ella comenzó a llorar ―comentó Rain entrando a la habitación. La joven se veía tan animada como siempre, pero estaba en las mismas condiciones que Luka horas atrás.

―¡¿Estás bien?! ―Aera se puso de pie y tomó el rostro de su hija.

―Tranquila, el otro quedó peor ―Hizo un guiño y sonrió ampliamente al responder.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Aura sorprendida de verla en esa condición.

―Pues, se supone que debía apoyar al tío Luka hoy en el mercado negro ―respondió Rain―. Todo parecía en orden con la misión, pero cuando llegué era una emboscada. Me acabo de enterar de que mi Comandante nunca autorizó mi apoyo y de todo lo que pasó.

―¡¿Con quién te enfrentaste?! ―exigió Aera.

―Un montón de mercenarios ―respondió Rain―. Por lo que conseguí rescatar, una mujer les indicó a esos tipos que podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo siempre y cuando me mataran al final.

Aera abrazó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. Rain respondió al abrazo y comenzó a restarle importancia al asunto, sabía que su madre se pondría así al pensar que ella pudo tener el mismo destino que su padre y hermano.

―No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te subestimara ―dijo Aera separándose de ella.

―Trató de eliminarnos sutilmente a través de nuestra propia organización ―dijo Aura pensativa―. Nuestros primos, tu marido, Reiner, Alexa, y ahora Luka y Rain.

―Por cierto, ella no utiliza las puertas antiguas ―indicó Rain. Adoptó un semblante serio poco habitual en ella―. Utiliza los mismos portales que nosotros. Si llega a aparecer frente a Reiko o Anna no podremos llegar a tiempo.

―Claro ―Aura se mordió los labios―. De seguro Pell se los proveía en grandes cantidades. Por eso no podemos seguirle el paso a mi hermano.

―Con todo este asunto… lo normal es que todos estemos aquí ¿no? ―dijo Anna pensativa―. Digo, se supone que mi padre moriría temprano… Ustedes se comunicarían con Xana y conmigo, Reiko no se enteraría hasta después...

―Por lo mismo ella no vendría de inmediato ―dijo Yoh, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Anna.

―Entonces estaría sola y sin apoyo allí ―murmuró Anna.

―Porque Eri se quedaría con nosotros y Rain estaría muerta también ―comentó Alexa.

―Lexi ve a buscar a Eri, ustedes van con ellos ―ordenó Aura―. Rain, Aera, Luka y yo iremos después del asunto de Pell. Supongo que entre ustedes cinco, Sakura y los shamanes podrán defenderse en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Alexa obedeció la orden de inmediato y desapareció de la habitación.

―No me agrada la idea de arriesgarse ―comentó la abuela poniéndose de pie―. También los acompañaré. Si a los jóvenes no les molesta llevar a esta vieja. Jajajaja.

―La verdad me siento más seguro contigo acompañándonos, abuela ―Xana le sonrió algo avergonzado por la confesión―. De todas formas, tú también fuiste Comandante en Jefe.

―Esto parece más una invasión que un plan de defensa ―comentó el abuelo divertido.

―Jajajaja. Muy bien soldados, partiremos apenas lleguen los refuerzos ―La abuela les hizo un saludo militar a sus nietos e Yoh bastante divertida.

Los chicos le siguieron el juego y respondieron al saludo. Partieron apenas Alexa y Eridan se reunieron con ellos.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Residencia Misaki_**

Era de madrugada, pero Reiko no podía dormir. La llamada de su tía la había dejado preocupada. Optó por repasar las pistas que interpretaría ese día más tarde… luego pensó en si Anna calcularía bien las horas y si llegaría a tiempo.

Las cosas se estaban complicando. Ella y Anna habían acordado que si eran capaces de hacerle frente al próximo sujeto que viniera se quedarían, pero si no podían contra ellos se marcharían y entrarían a la escuela de cadetes.

―Espero que el entrenamiento de Xana haya dado frutos ―Suspiró―. Aunque sería como irse al extranjero… ellos no tienen problemas con las distancias y podemos venir de visita.

Sintió los pasos de su madre en el pasillo. Se levantó y salió de su habitación, se extrañó de que las luces estuvieran apagadas, su madre detestaba caminar a oscuras.

―Okaa-chan? ―Caminó a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, pero su madre no estaba y tampoco escuchaba ruidos en la cocina―. Quizás lo imaginé.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y encontró la puerta de su habitación cerrada.

― _Juraría que la dejé abierta ―_ pensó mientras acercaba su mano a la manilla. Una mano tapó su boca por detrás mientras otra evitaba que tocara la puerta.

― _No seas ingenua hija ―_ Se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de su madre en su cabeza. Luego procesó que no lo dijo en japonés y comenzó a resistirse.

Cuando la mujer la liberó se alejó de ella rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala y se puso en guardia. Llevaba una capucha negra y no podía ver su rostro por completo debido a una máscara que cubría sus ojos y nariz, pero podía decir que estaba en el rango de los 20 a 25.

―Vaya ―dijo ella en una especie de ronroneo―. Veo que mi hermanita es una chica muy guapa ―Apareció frente a Reiko y tomó su rostro―. Sería una lástima que perdieras esta piel tan suave ―dijo con fingida preocupación mientras la acariciaba con su dedo pulgar.

Reiko creó una cuchilla de energía y lanzó una estocada que obligó a la joven a alejarse.

―Mmm. Así que sabes algunos trucos ―comentó ella con una voz que parecía ronronear cada palabra―. Bien, sólo quería verte para tener ideas ―Se llevó una mano boca y sonrió mordiéndose los labios―. Se me ocurren tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar, tendré que poner mis pensamientos en orden.

―¡¿Dónde está mi madre?! ―exigió Reiko.

―Nos vemos pronto hermanita ―dijo la mujer con voz cantarina. Desapareció sin responder la pregunta.

Reiko corrió a través del pasillo y entró apresuradamente en la habitación de su madre. Cayó de rodillas y suspiró aliviada al ver que ella dormía profundamente. Se puso de pie y se metió entre las sábanas junto a ella.

―¿Reiko-chan? ―preguntó Sakura adormilada―. ¿Todo bien?

La chica sólo se aferró a su madre como cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo.

Su encuentro con aquella mujer le hacía pensar que al parecer lo más sensato era marcharse.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Nota inicial:_** _La canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama "Nandemonaiya", la incluí inspirada en un cover hecho por Raon Lee. Les sugiero lo busquen en Youtube al leer: Nandemonaiya Raon Lee (Full Cover). (También hace un cover de los otros 2 temas enunciados en el capítulo, vale la pena escucharla, en serio). ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Todos habían caído y observaban atentos el enfrentamiento de Anna con aquella mujer. La itako era la última en pie y mantenía la compostura hasta el final, ese era el momento decisivo, un movimiento y era el fin del juego.

Anna sonrió confiada e hizo su jugada.

―Hasta aquí llegó tu suerte anciana ―Mostró sus cartas: dos ases―. Veremos si tienes algo mejor.

―Ooooh ―Todos quedaron impresionados, con eso tenía un póquer de ases y no había muchas manos que pudieran ganarle. Parecía que de verdad había vencido a la anciana.

Los ojos azules de Ragna brillaron un momento y respondió con la misma sonrisa confiada mientras mostraba sus cartas, completando una escalera de diamantes.

―OOOOOOOH ―El público se mostró impactado. La abuela los hizo pedazos a todos.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―Anna estaba impactada. Ella JAMÁS perdía en ese tipo de juegos.

―Venstre aor, jente ―respondió la anciana y se largó a reír.

―Bueno, es tu abuela... ―dijo Manta divertido―. Era de esperar.

Tenían libre ese día en la escuela y el festival se realizaría cerca del atardecer así que optaron por quedarse todos juntos en la pensión por el resto del día como medida de seguridad. Después de dormir un poco comenzaron a jugar, la abuela era increíblemente buena en cualquier juego de cartas que le pusieran delante. La única que se disputaba las finales con ella era Anna, pero también terminaba perdiendo.

―Tiene que estar haciendo trampa ―murmuró la itako en shock. No podía creer que la había aplastado en absolutamente todos los juegos.

―¿Qué se siente ser un simple mortal como los demás? ―Horo-Horo sonreía ampliamente al ver a Anna en ese estado.

La rubia no cambió su expresión, pero en respuesta le lanzó una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó aturdido y humeando en el piso.

―Ooooh. Ya aprendió a usar rayos ―comentó Ryu impresionado.

―Sí, pero no son letales como los de Xana ―Apuntó a Horo-Horo pareciendo decepcionada―. Él todavía está consciente, pensé que al menos podía quemarlo un poco más.

Todos, menos sus familiares, la observaron riendo nerviosos. Si antes era peligroso meterse con ella ahora definitivamente podía llegar a ser mortal, quizás el re-encuentro con su familia no fuera bueno para el resto del mundo.

―Nok spill. Du karn stunder ―dijo Ragna apuntando a Anna y Reiko.

―Necesito subtítulos ―susurró Yoh mirando a la anciana.

―Dice que las chicas deberían ensayar ―indicó Alexa. Mientras Anna le daba excusas a su abuela para no hacerlo y le pedía que le explicara cómo había ganado los juegos―. Jajajaja. Como Anna se rehúsa, le dice que lo apuesten en una última mano.

―Det tid jeg vil vinne! ―respondió Anna apuntando a su abuela con determinación.

―Anna dijo que ahora ganaría ¿verdad? ―preguntó Yoh. Le bastaba ver su expresión para entenderlo.

―Jajajaja. Así es, pero todos sabemos que perderá ―respondió Alexa. Notó que su hermana la miraba frunciendo el ceño por su comentario, le lanzó un beso antes de continuar―: Sabes que te adoro hermanita, pero ella no ha perdido un solo juego en los últimos 50 años.

―Pues tendrá que comenzar a contar de nuevo ―respondió Anna.

.

.

.

―¡¿Cómo es posible ganara?! ―exclamó Anna incrédula.

Reiko, Xana, Mikami y ella estaban fuera de la casa de Mei, convenció a la anciana de que era mejor ensayar en casa de alguna de sus compañeras y llevarían a Xana para que pudieran mantener un ojo sobre ellas en caso de.

―Ya deja de llorar ―comentó Reiko.

―La culpa no es del tramposo sino de quien cae en la trampa ―respondió Xana―. Tú caíste y ella no.

―Yo no estaba haciendo trampa ―Anna se cruzó de brazos al responder.

―Leer la mente de un adversario que no tiene esa habilidad puede considerarse trampa ―señaló Xana mirándola con reproche.

Anna guardó silencio. Nunca había tenido que utilizar ese tipo de trucos para ganar un juego y resultó ser que ni eso funcionó con la anciana.

Mei salió de la casa con un bolso. Anna la miró interrogante, se supone que se quedarían allí hasta que fuera hora. Reiko le indicó que era mejor hacerlo en la pensión porque había más personas y así podían trabajar su pánico escénico. La pelirroja estaba 100% de acuerdo al igual que Mikami y se teletransportaron con Reiko sin darle tiempo a la rubia para detenerlas.

Xana le sonrió compasivamente a su hermana e imitó a Reiko.

―Espero que caigan en el agua ―masculló Anna de malas antes de concentrarse para aparecer en la pensión.

Sus cálculos no estuvieron del todo mal, quería llegar a la entrada y apareció al pie de la escalera, pero al menos había llegado sin tener un accidente. Se quitó las sandalias y caminó hasta la entrada antes de ver dónde habían aparecido las otras tres. Tomó una fotografía mental cuando vio que las chicas también caminaban hasta la entrada totalmente empapadas, sonrió con expresión de satisfacción absoluta al verlas.

―Stillhet!

Se sintió aún más complacida al ver la expresión de Reiko cuando la silenció. Levantó las manos en son de paz a modo de respuesta mientras pasaba por su lado con una sonrisa burlona.

.

.

.

―Oye, lo que te cuesta es empezar. Si nos sincronizamos, puedo cantar los primeros segundos y luego dejarte sola ―propuso Reiko. No le gustaba la sensación, pero si les ayudaba a salir de la situación lo intentaría.

―Supongo que puede funcionar ―reconoció Anna. Ofreció su mano sin muchos ánimos para intentarlo. Reiko la tomó y activó la habilidad.

Ninguno de los presentes las había visto así. Ambas con ojos ámbar y cabello negro con reflejos rubios, no podían decir quién era quien.

―Así que esta es la habilidad de la que hablaba Aura-san antes ―Yoh de verdad no podía sentir más la presencia de Anna y Reiko, era como si hubieran desaparecido para dar lugar a la de alguien más.

―Pero aún están en las fases iniciales ―comentó Alexa―. Dudo que puedan disociar el movimiento.

Ambas comenzaron a cantar al unísono:

 _Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi su-_

No acabaron la frase cuando se golpearon entre sí dándose un puño directo en la mejilla como si fueran el espejo de la otra. Y ambas rugieron a la vez mirándose de frente y haciendo los mismos gestos.

―¡ESA NO! ¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA REIKO!

Todos los presentes miraron extrañados la discusión, ambas gritaban cada palabra al mismo tiempo y se movían como el espejo de la otra.

―¡ME PASA QUE ESA VA A SER LA QUE NO PUEDAS CANTAR FRENTE A TANTA GENTE!

Era como si discutieran contra sí mismas, imposible determinar cuál era cual. Hasta que chocaron sus manos de nuevo y volvieron a la normalidad.

―Creo que es mejor hacerlo por mi cuenta ―Anna se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos―. Además, nuestro aspecto físico cambia con eso. Tendríamos que usarlo todo el tiempo y sería agotador.

―¡Oh! Esperen, aquí dice que podemos cambiar uno de los 3 estilos que te asignen por otro de nuestra elección ―indicó Mei leyendo las bases de nuevo.

Anna y Reiko suspiraron aliviadas, los otros no eran problema, pero ninguna de ellas quería hacer el típico show de idol sobre el escenario.

Anna golpeó a Reiko en la cabeza por no leer por completo esa sección de las bases del concurso y ella la golpeó de vuelta por no leer para verificar la información. La rubia le respondió con un puñetazo en la mejilla porque esa sección era su responsabilidad a lo que la morena contestó con otro idéntico porque Anna ni siquiera había mirado la sección que le correspondía y por eso las estaban revisando a última hora.

―¡YA DEJEN DE GOLPEARSE! ¡PARECEN NIÑOS DE PRIMARIA! ―rugió Mikami.

―¡Ella empezó! ―Se apuntaron entre sí. Ambas tenían algo de sangre en los labios.

―¡Fuiste tú la del puño en la sincro! ―exclamó Reiko.

―¡Pues claro que fui yo! ¡No iba a cantar eso frente a ellos ni de broma!

―¡ESO ES RECONOCER QUE TÚ EMPEZASTE!¡BAAAAKAAAAA!

―Jajajajaja. Tienen que admitir que es algo divertido de ver ―Rio Alexa mientras las veía discutir.

―¡FUISTE TÚ LA QUE EMPEZÓ CON ESA ESTÚPIDA CANCIÓN!

―¡SILENCIOOOOO! ―Mei estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Un aura oscura apareció a su alrededor y ambas chicas guardaron silencio, nunca la habían visto enojada y la verdad ese cambio en ella asustaba. Apuntó a Reiko―. ¡Tú vas a guardar SILENCIO! ―Apuntó a Anna―. ¡Y tú vas a pensar en una emoción y vas a cantar AHORAAAA!

Ambas obedecieron al instante. Anna cerró los ojos y se concentró en pensar una de las que habían ensayado y que le provocara alguna emoción, finalmente suspiró y comenzó:

 _Futari no aida toorisugita kaze wa doko kara sabishisa wo hakonde kita no_

 _(El viento que sopla entre nosotros trajo soledad desde algún lugar lejano)_

 _Naitari shita sono ato no sora wa yake ni sukitootteitari shitanda_

 _(Después de haber llorado el cielo se ve más claro que nunca)_

Era una canción un poco triste, pero de alguna manera le recordaba parte del dilema que estaba viviendo. Podía pensar en Yoh fácilmente con ella y eso no daba lugar a otros pensamientos.

Recordó el día en que declaró su amor a Yoh aun siendo una niña. Habían pasado por mucho juntos y lo seguía amando. No le agradaba realmente la idea de dejarlo, pero después de su conversación con Reiko al llegar era evidente que sería la opción más segura para él.

.

 _Itsumo wa togatteta chichi no kotoba ga kyou wa atatakaku kanjimashita_

 _(Las palabras de mi padre que siempre parecieron ser fuertes, hoy me parecen cálidas)_

 _Yasashisa mo egao mo yume no katarikata mo_

 _(Sin saber nada sobre amabilidad, sonrisas o sueños)_

 _shiranakute zenbu kimi wo maneta yo_

 _(Solo imité lo que me mostraste)_

.

 _Moo sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii_

 _(Sólo un poco más… Sólo necesito un poco más…)_

 _Moo sukoshi dake de ii kara_

 _(Sólo un poco más …)_

 _Moo sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii_

 _(Sólo un poco más… Solo necesito un poco más…)_

 _Moo sukoshi dake kuttsuiteiyoo ka?_

 _(¿Sigamos juntos solo un poco más?)_

Habían crecido juntos los últimos años ¿cómo se suponía que se marchara sin sentir nada?

 _Bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa_

 _Toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa moo iya nanda_

 _(Somos aviadores del tiempo, escaladores trepando por el tiempo_

 _Estoy harto de jugar a las escondidas con el tiempo)_

 _._

 _Ureshikute naku nowa kanashikute warau nowa_

 _Kimi no kokoro ga kimi o oikoshitanda yo_

 _(Lloras cuando estas feliz y sonríes cuando estás triste_

 _Tú corazón te ha sobrepasado)_

Y era egoísta pedirle que mantuviera una relación a distancia o que la esperara por tiempo indefinido. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que se le ocurriera alguna opción para mantenerse juntos y que él permaneciera a salvo.

 _Hoshi ni made negatte te ni ireta omocha mo_

 _Heya no sumikko ni ima korogatteru_

 _Kanaetai yume mo kyoo de hyakko dekita yo_

 _Tatta hitotsu to itsuka kookanko shiyoo_

 _(El juguete que le pedí a las estrellas y conseguí_

 _ahora está en la esquina de mi habitación_

 _Hoy ya son más de 100 los sueños que deseamos,_

 _algún día los cambiaré a todos por uno)_

Él le había enseñado a sentir de nuevo, a confiar en que las personas tienen más que odio en su interior. La había empujado a salir de su zona de confort y esforzarse por controlar su habilidad. No quería alejarse de él.

 _Itsumo wa shaberanai ano ko ni kyoo wa_

 _Hookago "mata ashita" to koe o kaketa_

 _Narenai koto mo tama ni nara ii ne_

 _Toku ni anata ga tonari ni itara_

 _(Hoy le he dicho "Hasta mañana" a una chica con quien nunca he hablado_

 _Es bueno hacer cosas poco comunes de vez en cuando, sobre todo si estás a mi lado)_

 _._

 _Moosukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii_

 _Moosukoshi dake de ii kara_

 _Moosukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii_

 _Moosukoshi dake kuttsuiteiyoo yo_

 _._

 _Bokura taimufuraiyaa kimi o shitteitanda_

 _Boku ga boku no namae o oboeru yori zutto mae ni_

 _(Somos aviadores del tiempo, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo_

 _Mucho tiempo antes de siquiera saber mi nombre)_

En aquel mundo estaba su verdadera familia, a quienes ya apreciaba, también quería estar con ellos, pero no se sentía del todo bien pensar en un mundo sin él.

.

 _Kimi no inai sekai nimo nanka no imi wa kitto atte_

 _Demo kimi no inai sekai nado natsuyasumi no nai hachigatsu no yoo_

 _(Si bien es cierto que un mundo sin ti tiene sentido_

 _Pero ese mundo sería como agosto sin vacaciones de verano)_

 _._

 _Kimi no inai sekai nado warau koto nai santa no yoo_

 _Kimi no inai sekai nado_

 _(Un mundo sin ti es como un Santa Claus que no sonríe_

 _Un mundo sin ti es…)_

Pero si de verdad lo quería debía ayudar a solucionar las cosas de manera que su vida no estuviera en peligro por estar juntos. Debía partir, aunque no lo quisiera. Sintió como su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

 _Bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa_

 _Toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa moo iya nanda_

 _._

 _Nandemo nai ya yappari nandemo nai ya_

 _Ima kara iku yo_

 _(No es nada… de verdad… no es nada_

 _Ahora partiré...)_

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tiempo…

 _Bokura taimufuraiyaa toki o kakeagaru kuraimaa_

 _Toki no kakurenbo hagurekko wa moo ii yo_

.

 _Kimi wa hade na kuraiyaa sono namida tometemitai na_

 _Dakedo kimi wa kobanda koboreru mama no namida o mite wakatta_

 _(Lloras tanto que quiero ponerles fin a tus lágrimas_

 _Pero no me dejas, al momento de ver tus lágrimas caer lo entendí)_

 _._

 _Ureshikute naku nowa kanashikute warau nowa_

 _Boku no kokoro ga boku o oikoshitanda yo_

 _(Llorando tan felizmente y riendo tan tristemente…_

 _Mi corazón me ha sobrepasado)_

Abrió los ojos al terminar, los presentes aplaudieron conmovidos por lo que al parecer si había puesto sentimientos en la canción. Miró a Yoh, quien le respondió con una sonrisa triste, se conocían tan bien que probablemente captó la indirecta en la letra.

―Annie ―dijo Alexa poniéndose de pie y abrazándola por los hombros―. Ven un minuto, quiero hablar contigo.

Aparecieron en el sofá de un departamento bastante lujoso. Anna miró a su hermana esperando una explicación.

―Para mantener a los que vienen aquí se necesitan negocios ―explicó Alexa sonriente―. Este departamento está a nombre de mamá, yo me quedaba aquí.

―…estás jugando verdad…

―No. Es cierto ―Le entregó una llave―. Nadie va a usarlo por ahora, creo que Yoh y tu necesitan algo de privacidad para hablar ―La abrazó y besó su frente―. Tenemos algunas horas muertas, iré a buscarlo y me quedaré cerca con Eri. Nosotras tampoco hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas.

Desapareció antes de que Anna pudiera responderle. Miró la llave que le había entregado y sonrió, no era tan mala hermana después de todo.

.

* * *

.

Ambos estaban recostados en la habitación principal del departamento. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados sobre su pecho, pero él sabía que estaba despierta, en silencio, sintiendo su respiración y los latidos de su corazón como hacía cada vez que dormían juntos.

Esta vez se sentía algo diferente, como si ella de verdad no quisiera separarse, se sentía como una despedida. La canción de más temprano también le había dejado esa sensación amarga que no quería sentir, se negaba a creerlo, pero ella se lo había dicho directamente. Sonrió con tristeza y estrechó su abrazo, la conocía y sabía que ya no dudaba, pero quizás podían pensar en alguna manera. Además, sólo quería alejarse mientras pasaba el peligro.

―Yoh… ―ella habló con voz adormilada mientras se aferraba más a él.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Le acomodó algunos mechones de cabello con cuidado.

―Jeg elsker deg.

―¡¿Ah?!

Ella levantó ligeramente la cabeza para toparse con la mirada extrañada de su prometido y le sonrió, besó sus labios y le tradujo.

―Te digo que te amo tonto ―Volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

―Jijiji. No me agrada mucho que empieces a usar ese idioma aquí, pero yo también te amo Anna-chan ―Besó su cabeza―. Es un hasta pronto ¿sí? ―Sintió como ella asentía sobre su pecho y le sonrió.

.

.

.

Anna despertó al sentir que alguien la sacudía suavemente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con la mirada de su madre quien le indicó que la esperaría afuera mediante señas.

Se desperezó y observó a Yoh quien aún dormía profundamente, sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de la situación. Si su madre estaba allí… se apresuró a vestirse y salir de la habitación.

Aura la observó arqueando una ceja cuando la vio llegar algo agitada a la sala de estar, la mujer estaba recostada en el sofá que tenía vista al exterior. Cuando captó el porqué de la agitación rio y le indicó que estaba sola.

Anna suspiró aliviada, su padre había tenido una buena impresión de Yoh pero eso podía cambiar drásticamente si los veía en una situación así.

―Tienes dos horas antes de ir al lugar del evento ―dijo Aura. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a su hija―. Me alegra que hayas aprovechado bien el tiempo que te dio tu hermana.

―¡Mamá! ―protestó Anna avergonzada.

Aura rio nuevamente al verla con las mejillas y orejas al rojo vivo. Le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Apenas Anna estuvo a su alcance la atrapó entre sus brazos, de manera que la chica quedó recostada sobre su pecho, besó su cabeza cariñosamente.

―No tienes de qué avergonzarte bebé ―dijo con voz maternal―. Supongo que no fue sólo eso y hablaron antes de ¿no?

Anna asintió aún algo avergonzada.

―¿Qué te hizo decidir?

―Mi padre es casi igual de fuerte que tú y estuvo en problemas… Además, hablé con Reiko al llegar y ninguna de nosotras quiere que alguien más salga lastimado.

―Sabes que tu padre tuvo problemas porque debía defender a su acompañante y lo atacaron otros tipos además de ella.

―Lo sé. Pero si ella o los otros aparecen no podremos hacerle frente sin arriesgar a alguien más. Ustedes también deben estar atentos a otros movimientos, es mejor que todos estemos en el mismo lugar.

―¿Estás segura de la decisión?

Anna asintió en silencio, ocultando su rostro en el busto de su madre con un nudo en la garganta.

―No lo dejes dentro amor ―dijo Aura con voz maternal. Apretando más su abrazo―. Llorar no te hace más débil, simplemente te hace humana.

―¿Por qué siempre termino llorando cuando me tienes así? ―preguntó Anna comenzando a sollozar.

―Jajajaja. Porque las madres y padres son el pañuelo de lágrimas por excelencia Annie ―respondió Aura enternecida.

Yoh las observó desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Xana tenía razón al decirle que debía respetar su decisión, si se enfadaba o trataba de retenerla se lo haría más difícil, era mejor que se marchara en buenos términos y así quizás podrían verse de vez en cuando o hablar sin resentimientos. Al menos sabía que iban a protegerla mientras estaba lejos.

.

* * *

.

―Bien, entonces deben interpretar "Unravel", "Sugar song and bitter step" y "Last Dance" ―indicó su delegada―. ¡Estoy segura de que los harán pedazos! ―dijo con fuego en los ojos―. Son las siguientes, apenas las anuncien ¡vayan con todo!

―Haaaai ―respondieron las 4 aludidas sin mucho ánimo. Ya habían hablado acerca de la "mudanza" de Anna y Reiko, la verdad habrían preferido aprovechar el tiempo en algo más que en el escenario.

Hashimoto se apresuró a reunirse con los otros compañeros de clase que estaban en el público. Reiko la detuvo antes de que se alejara demasiado.

―Sumire-san. Si te gusta deberías seguir este camino ―Reiko le dedicó una sonrisa―. Creo que serías una excelente manager y productora.

―Odiosa como el demonio, pero increíblemente eficiente después de todo ―añadió Anna con voz indiferente.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó y asintió sin poder contener su felicidad al escucharlas. Luego siguió su camino.

Cuando el animador las anunció subieron al escenario. Anna identificó los puntos en los cuales se encontraban sus familiares, Yoh y los demás. Habían optado por ubicarse en grupos separados como medida de seguridad.

Comenzaron con la primera canción, no era difícil conectarse con ese tema, ella y Reiko pasaban por una situación así de desesperante durante sus entrenamientos… y últimamente en su vida en general. Todo su mundo había cambiado en un periodo muy breve de tiempo.

― _De verdad tienes buena voz ―_ dijo alguien en su cabeza―. _Me pregunto si tus gritos son igual de afinados._

Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, miró a sus acompañantes en el público, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notar algo extraño. Continuó interpretando la canción, se acercó a Reiko que estaba en la guitarra, la miró de reojo y notó que ella no parecía percibir nada.

― _Jejejeje. Por ahora quiero que solo tú me sientas_ ―dijo la voz―. _A ver cuánto toleras la presión y guardar las apariencias._

Era la primera parte instrumental, cerró los ojos y trató de hablarle a su madre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se paralizó un momento, pero al parecer fue mucho más que eso porque captó la mirada de Reiko cuya expresión le decía que continuara.

― _No, no, no ―_ Aquella voz le habló divertida como si le prohibiera hacer una travesura a un niño―. _Mami no tiene por qué jugar bonita._

Se limitó a continuar con la canción, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de esa mujer.

― _¿Mis intenciones? ―_ preguntó ella―. _Pues… esas no te las puedo decir aún. Pero te aseguro que te sorprenderé al final._

Siguió interpretando y tratando de rastrear a la persona que le hablaba. No iba ni a la mitad. ¿Sería buena idea fingir que se sentía mal y huir del escenario?

― _Mmm. No lo creo, eso afectaría mis planes y me obligarías a matar a las otras dos niñas en el escenario._

Observó intensamente a su hermana e Yoh en el medio de la masa, quizás se darían cuenta que no era solo su interpretación.

― _Dudo que funcione, ellos saben que actúas muy bien._

Reiko estaba en medio del solo de guitarra, no la estaba mirando. Optó por continuar. La siguiente canción era más animada, podía terminar esta y expresar preocupación en la siguiente para que sus apoyos entendieran que algo iba mal al ver la falta de concordancia.

― _No, no, no ―_ dijo la voz igual que antes―. _Ya dijimos que mami se queda fuera de esto. Si lo haces esas dos se van._

"Oshiete oshiete

Boku no naka ni, dare ka iru no?"

Miró intensamente a su hermana que estaba en el centro de la multitud, esperando que tuviera una pista de lo que pasaba.

― _Jajajaja. ¿No es curioso? Parece como si yo estuviera viviendo en tu interior_ ―La voz parecía divertida.

El público vitoreó la interpretación. Las chicas en el escenario no se daban por enteradas de que algo pasaba, tampoco Yoh ni sus familiares quienes aplaudían como los demás asistentes. Probablemente habían asociado sus expresiones a que la canción que interpretaba era más bien desesperada.

Comenzó a interpretar la segunda canción. Por suerte sólo eran tres, podría advertirles apenas bajara de allí.

― _En fin, ¿prefieres que incendie el escenario o que les dispare a algunos en el público?_

 _―¿Respetarías mi elección?_ ―respondió Anna conociendo la respuesta.

― _Jajajaja. Eres lista niña. Mmm… Bien, creo que elegirías el incendio así que dispararé. Será al primero que mires a partir deeeee... ¡Ahora!_

Anna cerró los ojos de inmediato. Estaba 100% segura de que esa tipa cumpliría con su palabra.

― _Jajajaja. ¡Era broma! ―_ dijo con voz cantarina―. _¡Pum! Va uno._

Escuchó el grito de terror de algunas personas en el público. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo se formaba un círculo en medio del público y algunos comenzaban a huir.

― _¡Oh! Miraste a la chica. ¡BAM!_

Una chica que se había quedado paralizada en el lugar cayó en ese instante. Anna ya había dejado de cantar, sintió varias miradas curiosas sobre ella. La mayoría no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que las personas cercanas a las víctimas comenzaron a gritar que había disparos mientras comenzaban a huir. Eso alertó a los demás asistentes que también hicieron el intento de salir del lugar.

― _Pero pequeña ―_ dijo la voz en tono de berrinche―. _Se dieron cuenta porque dejaste de cantar. No es divertido si caen todos a la vez… Aunque puedo jugar a ver cuántos puedo cazar._

Varias personas comenzaron a caer en distintos sectores del público. Los gritos de terror se volvieron algo general, eso hizo que todos los presentes comenzaran a huir despavoridos. Se formó una estampida humana y todos se olvidaron por completo del espectáculo.

― _Mmm. Supongo que es suficiente miedo para hacer algo decente ¿no crees?_

Anna cerró sus ojos y ubicó a los miembros de la familia, se alivió al ver que se habían movido para buscar.

―¡Reiko! ―Anna corrió a sacar a Mei del escenario. La pelirroja se había quedado paralizada.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―La aludida hizo lo mismo con Mikami quien también estaba en shock.

Salieron de allí y dejaron a las chicas en una estación de metro bastante lejana, luego regresaron al parque donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

Anna cerró su ojo izquierdo. Esta vez pudo comunicarse efectivamente con Xana. Él y Sakura aún no encontraban a su objetivo. Cambió a Alexa, estaba con Yoh, tampoco había señales del enemigo. Lo mismo con la abuela y Horo-Horo, con su madre y Eridan, su tía y Ryu, Rain y su padre.

―Parece que las encontré primero ―dijo divertida la misma voz de sus pensamientos, ahora a sus espaldas.

Reiko y Anna saltaron para poner distancia entre ellas y se pusieron en guardia. La itako trató de usar la vigilancia para avisar a los demás, pero nuevamente se le hizo imposible.

―No te esfuerces. Soy un escudo bastante bueno ―La mujer se quitó la máscara. Dejando ver a una hermosa joven con un ojo gris y otro azul―. Sólo estuve evaluando a tu padre ayer… o anteayer… ¿No les pasa que les confunde el cambio horario?

―Reiko. Espera a que ella haga el primer movimiento ―indicó Anna―. No debemos precipitarnos.

La morena asintió. A diferencia de Anna ella nunca había tenido un combate real por lo que tenía claro que debía seguir las indicaciones de la itako.

Nilsa se las quedó mirando un momento antes de continuar.

―Eres bastante callada ¿eh? Bueno, hermanita, el asunto es que iba a matarte ayer aprovechando la distracción de todos ellos ―dijo cruzándose de brazos y apuntando a Reiko―. Pero supuse que hoy sería más divertido ―Sonrió ampliamente―. Así que aquí estoy.

―No eres muy lista si nos dejas ver tu rostro ―señaló Anna.

―Jajajaja. Tú no eres muy lista si crees que vas a vivir ―respondió la joven bastante divertida―. Papá dice que no es justo que la víctima no vea a su verdugo ―Se encogió de hombros―. Es sólo una costumbre familiar.

Nilsa desapareció de su vista. Anna bloqueó el ataque que vino desde atrás con sus shikigamis cubiertos con una coraza como la de Xana.

―¡Concéntrate! ―le gritó a Reiko―. No confíes en tus ojos, tienes que sentirla.

Zenki y Kouki atacaron sin descanso a toda velocidad. La joven esquivó todos sus ataques hasta que fue golpeada en el vientre por uno de ellos y lanzada varios metros por el impacto.

―Jejeje. Así que si tienen algunos trucos bajo la manga ―comentó divertida―. Creo que la información de la cual dispongo no está actualizada.

―Tienen que ser idiotas si creían que íbamos a quedarnos sentadas tranquilamente a esperar ―dijo Anna.

―Jajajaja. Da igual que hagas un par de trucos nuevos. Sigues siendo una niña inmadura, aunque debo reconocer que creces rápido, ya veo por qué debemos eliminarte ahora.

Nilsa creó dos copias de sí misma. Las 3 desaparecieron.

―¡Reiko atenta! ―ordenó Anna―. No te contengas cuando la percibas cerca.

Reiko no pudo responder ni reaccionar, recibió una patada en el vientre que la lanzó hacia arriba para recibir otro golpe en la espalda que la lanzó al piso de nuevo. Anna pudo sacarla del lugar a tiempo, evitando que la patada que venía desde arriba y que dejó un cráter en la tierra golpeara a su prima.

―¡Concéntrate de una vez! ―exclamó Anna creando una barrera para bloquear la lluvia de esferas de energía que caía sobre ellas.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Reiko. Se levantó adolorida, fue capaz de sentir la presencia de la mujer, pero incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

― _Maldición. Hasta ahora Reiko siempre entrenó para defenderse, no para percibir y atacar a un enemigo rápido ―_ pensó Anna. Luego habló en voz alta―. No importa. Yo seré la lanza y tú el escudo, asegúrate de cubrirme.

―De acuerdo ―respondió Reiko.

Anna sacó un objeto negro rectangular de su chaqueta, elevó su poder y el objeto se convirtió en una katana negra. Lanzó una serie de cortes en contra de su oponente, ella se las arregló para esquivar y contra atacar con un haz de luz. Reiko usó el mismo medio de Anna para formar un escudo a su alrededor.

―Eso es Reiko. Mantén la concentración, no la pierdas de vista ―Anna sonrió al ver que la chica pasaba la parálisis inicial―. ¡Oni raid!

Cientos de onis pequeños aparecieron alrededor de su oponente y atacaron incansablemente. Cada vez que ella los eliminaba se formaban otros más grandes, Anna se las arregló para hacer que algunos de ellos lanzaran esferas de energía oscura. Obligó a Nilsa a defenderse de las oleadas de ataque y encargarse de los onis, sus copias también se concentraron en esa tarea dejando de lado a ambas chicas momentáneamente.

Anna se desconcertó cuando vio sonreír ampliamente a la joven, seguía esquivando y bloqueando sus ataques. Cada vez aparecían más onis, pero ella parecía cada vez más divertida, probablemente sí estaba loca.

―Sí, lo estoy ―Escuchó su voz a sus espaldas.

Reiko cambió de posición con Anna y creó un escudo que bloqueó la estocada de la mujer. El brazo de la mujer había tomado la forma de una cuchilla negra. Nilsa retrocedió y les sonrió ampliamente, se quitó la capucha que llevaba dejando ver su cabello corto y negro.

―Se mueven bastante bien para su edad. Esas oleadas de ataques que lanzas pueden llegar a ser muy efectivas cuando las controlas bien, pero es evidente que tú no lo haces.

―Ja. ¿En serio? ―Anna dirigió su ataque contra ella nuevamente. La mujer saltó, pero fue golpeada por sus shikigamis al hacerlo, unos onis la inmovilizaron mientras otros lanzaban disparos de energía oscura contra ella―. Entonces por qué no los esquivas.

La mujer liberó energía de golpe haciendo desaparecer a todos los onis de Anna.

―No seas presumida niña ―dijo Nilsa mirándola con desdén―. Admito que me has lastimado un poco, pero también puedo ver que te lastimas a ti misma. No eres capaz de canalizar toda esa energía ―Apuntó a la pierna derecha de Anna que tenía marcas negras hasta la rodilla―. Se está apoderando de tu cuerpo.

Desapareció y la golpeó directamente en la frente, arrojándola varios metros a la distancia. Volvió a desaparecer y pateó a Reiko en el vientre con una pierna acorazada seguido de una patada en la nuca de tal manera que la dejó inconsciente.

―Ahora te enseñaré cómo debe hacerse ―dijo concentrándose en Anna nuevamente y extendiendo los brazos―. Tu mami no te ha enseñado porque ella se alimenta de otras energías, pero tú eres como yo: Te alimentas de energías negativas.

La visión de Anna se hizo borrosa a causa de la sangre. Recibió un ataque bastante similar al que ella había lanzado, comenzó a defenderse electrificando la katana y utilizando a sus shikigamis acorazados. Eliminó la primera oleada de una descarga eléctrica, no tenía problemas para seguir los movimientos de los siguientes hasta que fue incapaz de seguir moviendo su lado derecho.

―Pero qué… ―masculló al mirar su mano. Las marcas de su pierna se extendieron hasta allí, le quemaban la piel y sus músculos no respondían.

―¿Ya ves? No eres capaz de controlar estos niveles. ¿Cuántas personas están huyendo despavoridas? ―La mujer levantó una mano y Anna quedó inmovilizada en su posición―. Siendo incapaz de canalizar, esas energías se quedan en ti ―Apareció frente a Anna y tomó su rostro―. ¿Has aprendido de este combate verdad?

Anna se resistió y electrificó su cuerpo para tratar de alejarla, pero el dolor de su hemicuerpo derecho se lo hacía difícil. Sintió como aquella mujer se acercaba a su oído y comenzaba a susurrarle. Dejó de resistirse ante la impresión que le causaron sus palabras.

Un rayo cayó en el lugar donde estaba la joven segundos antes.

―¡Annie! ―Aura apareció frente a ella―. ¿Estás bien?

―Bien, parece que llegamos hasta aquí ―dijo Nilsa alegremente―. Cuida bien a mi hermanita y no te olvides de mi encargo ―Hizo un guiño y desapareció.

Anna comenzó a ver borroso, escuchaba la voz de su madre a lo lejos, luego a su tía y hermana. Dejó de escucharlos y todo se volvió negro.

.

* * *

.

Despertó en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital. Paredes blancas, piso blanco, techo blanco, sábanas blancas, todo blanco. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca en su vida y se sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima. Las imágenes de la pelea comenzaron a atropellarse en su cabeza.

―¡¿Reiko?! ―Se sentó de golpe y buscó a la chica en la habitación.

―¿Ms Kilsteng? ―Una mujer vestida de blanco le habló―. Hvordan fuoler du deg? ―La mujer se acercó a ella y revisó sus ojos con una linterna.

Al escucharla supo que estaba en Asgard, de seguro en algún centro de salud. Respondió que le dolía la cabeza y le preguntó a la doctora por Reiko. La mujer le sonrió y señaló que estaba bien, había despertado mucho antes y ya se encontraba en casa.

La doctora le preguntó si el dolor era demasiado como para no recibir visitas, indicándole que su madre estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y de asesinarla por prohibirle entrar a verla a causa de su estado emocional. Anna sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al percibir la pequeña nota de súplica en voz de la mujer y le indicó que no había problemas. Ella suspiró y agradeció profundamente esa respuesta.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos desde que su médico dejara la habitación cuando ya estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Aura. Iba a quejarse de que su madre estaba apretando muy fuerte, pero sintió los sollozos de la mujer y se contuvo. Respondió el abrazo y le restó importancia a su estado, salvo el dolor de cabeza y cansancio se sentía bien.

―Otra vez… ―murmuró Aura entre sollozos.

―¿Eh?

―Otra vez fui incapaz de protegerte ―susurró sin liberar su abrazo―. Otra vez sentí que te perdía por mi incompetencia.

―No es-

―No trates de convencerme de lo contrario ―interrumpió Aura en medio del llanto.

Anna se quedó en silencio conteniendo a su madre hasta que ella se calmó. Al poco rato entraron su padre, hermanos e Yoh a la habitación. Pudo notar que Xana estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras se disculpaba con ella por no haberle enseñado mejor.

―Tendrías que haber provocado un atentado diario para conseguir que pudiera manejar eso ―Lo golpeó con un dedo en la frente―. Baaaaka.

Xana no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Anna suspiró y le sonrió mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

―De verdad eres un niño grande. Si no fuera por ti, habría muerto en el primer ataque.

Su hermano se limpió las lágrimas y le prometió que la entrenaría con el doble de exigencia a partir de ahora. Anna dejó caer su cabeza desanimada y suspiró, su vida allí sería un infierno.

― _Entonces es de familia ―_ pensó Yoh. Comprendía a la perfección como se sentía Anna al escuchar a su hermano.

Anna cruzó su mirada con la de Yoh, pero no pudo sostenerla. Los demás comprendieron que era mejor darles un minuto y salieron de la habitación, ya hablarían de lo ocurrido más tarde.

―Me alegra ver que estás bien ―dijo Yoh tomando su mano.

―Me alegra verte aquí ―respondió ella.

Ambos rieron suavemente. Él tomó su rostro y besó sus labios dulcemente. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, no era fácil despedirse cuando ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo.

―No creo que esté en peligro si nos vemos de vez en cuando ―dijo Yoh―. Al menos eso es lo que dice Aura-san.

―No me parece justo amarrarte así Yoh ―Lo miró con tristeza.

―Pero yo quiero que me amarres Anna-chan ―Yoh le sonrió.

―Baka ―Le dedicó aquella sonrisa que sólo le pertenecía a él―. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo ir en varios meses?

―Te secuestraré cuando aparezcas ―respondió Yoh dedicándole la misma sonrisa―. Además, es mientras te vuelves más fuerte. Te prometo que yo también entrenaré y me convertiré en el Shaman King. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos porque yo me vuelva un anciano antes que tú. Jijiji.

―Pero ―Lo miró atónita―, no hemos tenido noticias de ese asunto.

―Aaam bueno. Anna-chan, llevas un mes aquí… tu lado derecho fue difícil de salvar y reparar.

―¡¿Un mes?!

―Sí… Bueno, Ren estuvo de visita por mi cumpleaños la semana pasada ―respondió Yoh―. Me dijo que según Jean el torneo se retomará, no saben cuándo, pero debemos estar preparados.

―¿De verdad me perdí tu cumpleaños? ―preguntó Anna.

―Jajajaja. Tranquila, el mejor regalo es saber que estás bien ―respondió Yoh con su típica sonrisa―. Por cierto, el de Aura-san es mañana, creo que también le has dado un gran regalo.

―Espera… ―Anna se tensó de pronto―. ¿Es mañana?

―Sí, todos estaban algo acomplejados por si debían celebrarlo cuando tu seguías aquí ―Yoh rio antes de continuar―: Les has solucionado un gran problema.

―¡Ella me dijo que ellos vienen mañana! ―exclamó Anna sumamente alterada.

―¿Ellos? ―Yoh la miró desconcertado.

―¡Los hijos de ese tipo Aitor! ―Anna saltó de la cama, pero su pierna derecha le jugó una mala pasada. Yoh alcanzó a atraparla antes de que cayera.

―Tranquila, yo iré a buscarlos ―La tomó en sus brazos y la dejó nuevamente en la cama―. Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.

Anna obedeció y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. No sabía si esa mujer le había dicho la verdad o no, pero era mejor creerle y prevenir a no creerle y que fuera cierto. Conociendo a su madre y tía en actitud de fiesta, y considerando que las otras dos comandantes eran iguales, eso podía resultar en una catástrofe porque su fuerza se vería bastante disminuida.

Las palabras que Nilsa le susurró antes de irse regresaron con fuerza a su cabeza:

 _"Apenas dejaron de vigilarme. Dile a tu madre que mis hermanos atacarán durante su cumpleaños. Haz que Reiko practique la habilidad que usé sobre ustedes antes, ambas van por buen camino. Si quieres entender más averigua cómo tu abuela te ganó esa última partida de póquer."_

¿Qué tenían que ver la abuela y el póquer?


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

―Bueno. En realidad, es muy simple ―respondió Ragna sonriente―. Pero, para explicarlo mejor, ¿conoces el término palimpsesto?

―Es cuando se borra deliberadamente el contenido de un texto antiguo y se sobrescribe con uno nuevo ―respondió Anna.

―Así es ―Ragna asintió―. Quedan huellas de que se ha borrado el anterior, pero sólo es posible leer el contenido nuevo. Al igual que con los escritos es posible hacerlo con tus memorias y pensamientos.

Anna se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en teoría era realmente sencillo. Su abuela supo que leería su mente y reemplazó sus imágenes mentales para confundirla.

―Entonces, ella quiso decir que "re-escribe" su memoria todo el tiempo ―dijo Alexa en actitud pensativa.

―Ella dijo que la vigilaban, y uno de sus ojos era de color azul cuando se quitó la máscara ―comentó Anna en la misma actitud―. Quizás lo hace para ocultarles información a ellos.

―Pero por lo que le hizo a Mikami, la visita que le hizo a Reiko y lo que te dijo mientras estabas en el escenario pareciera que de verdad es una psicópata ―dijo Yoh.

―Sin embargo, fue capaz de aislar a las niñas y bloquear cualquier medio de comunicación mental, ni siquiera podíamos percibirlas ―señaló Ragna cruzándose de brazos―. No estaba herida así que dejó de usar esa habilidad a propósito, fue entonces cuando pudimos encontrarlas.

―¿Quieres decir que de verdad está actuando frente a ellos? ―preguntó Aera sorprendida.

―Pensándolo detenidamente, ella pudo matarnos fácilmente a Reiko y a mí ―Anna se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos―. No sé si sea de fiar, pero puede tener resentimientos en contra de su padre ¿no?

―Sí, es posible ―Aera asintió―. No sabemos del origen de esa chica, pero es un escudo. Puede ser que Aitor no llegara a controlarla tan profundamente como a esos dos.

―Si lo que dijo es cierto, entonces, ella reemplaza sus memorias y pensamientos cuando su padre o hermanos le piden verlos ―señaló Ragna―. También debe haber desarrollado una técnica similar a la de Aera e influir en las memorias de los demás, pudo hacerlo con esa niña Mikami.

―Pero hacer eso es para volverte loco ―comentó Xana―. Una cosa es usarlo en un juego y otra muy distinta es hacerlo constantemente. Finalmente, no sabrías qué pasó en realidad.

―En teoría, tanto la versión falsa como la real ocurren ―señaló Ragna―. La verdad siempre es relativa. Por ejemplo, si esa chica está convencida de que Nilsa disfrutó torturarla esa es su verdad y es la verdad que el resto de mundo conocerá a través de ella.

―Pero también está lo que ocurrió en realidad ―comentó Aera pensativa―, aunque haya sido borrado y reemplazado en los recuerdos de ambas. Quizás ella es capaz de disociar entre una personalidad que obedece a su padre y su verdadero yo que está en su contra.

―¿Dices que tiene doble personalidad? ―preguntó Xana.

―Es probable ―respondió Anna―. Incluso su voz fue diferente cuando me habló al oído y ella misma reconoció que estaba loca.

―La otra opción es su certeza de que la verdad es relativa, de manera que considera ambas memorias como reales y utiliza el recuerdo más conveniente para ella de acuerdo a la situación ―comentó la anciana.

Aura escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. Todo lo que decían podía ser cierto, pero también podía ser un juego psicológico creado por aquella joven. Finalmente suspiró y abrió los ojos resignada, era mejor prevenir y prepararse para un posible ataque.

―Bien, todo parece indicar que no habrá celebraciones mañana ―comentó Aura desanimada.

―¡¿Qué?! ―El rostro de su hermana se desfiguró con el comentario―. Pero Auraaaa ―reclamó en medio de un puchero―. Tenemos 3 motivos para celebrar, es un desperdicio de oportunidades.

―¿Tres? ―preguntó Anna.

―Que despertaras sin secuelas graves, nuestro cumpleaños y los resultados del torneo ―respondió su madre.

―¿Ya fue el torneo? ―preguntó Anna.

―Sí ―Aura le sonrió radiante. Apuntó a Luka y a Alexa―. Te presento al nuevo Comandante de Exploración y a la nueva adquisición de la División de Asalto.

―Eso fue traición ―comentó Aera mirando a su sobrina con cara de pocos amigos.

―Jajaja. Lo siento tía ―Se disculpó Alexa dedicándole una sonrisa―. Pero, me gusta estar fuera.

―Me hubiera gustado verlo ―murmuró Anna más para sí que para los demás.

―Pues Yoh lo vio por ti, fue apenas hace 2 días ―comentó Alexa alegremente―. También puedes ver la grabación.

―Me dio muchas ideas para el torneo de shamanes ―dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa.

―¿Hace cuánto estás aquí Yoh? ―preguntó Anna sorprendida.

―Saliste de cuidados intensivos hace 5 días. Xana me avisó que podías despertar pronto y me trajo aquí.

Anna miró a su hermano desconcertada, él desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al sentir que se volvía el centro de atención.

―No pareció justo que no tuvieran tiempo de despedirse ―murmuró finalmente.

Anna le sonrió. Tampoco era tan mal hermano después de todo.

―En fin, volviendo a las celebraciones ―intervino Aera acercándose a su hermana―. Podemos adelantarlas ¿no?

―No te dejaré beber ―respondió Aura con voz firme y cortante―. Ni a ti ni a nadie ―La apuntó de forma amenazante―. ¡Te amarraré de ser necesario!

―¿Ni una copita? ―preguntó su gemela mirándola con ojos de cachorro―. ¡Vamos! Una copa de aquí a mañana no es nada.

―No podemos celebrar mientras no le den el alta a Annie ―reprochó Aura. Luego tomó a su hermana y marido del brazo―. Ahora vamos a informar que esos dos vienen. Volveremos más tarde ―Le sonrió a Anna antes de arrastrarlos fuera de la habitación.

―Bien, ustedes tienen una conversación pendiente ―Alexa palmeó la espalda de su hermano para indicarle que caminara.

Salieron de la habitación junto a la abuela, dejando a Yoh y Anna solos nuevamente.

―Creo que nos quedamos en el torneo ―comentó Anna.

―Será un poco extraño no tenerte cerca…

―No deberías tener problemas si te exiges al nivel que te imponía Xana ―Lo miró con tristeza―. ¿Te vas hoy?

―Sí… ―respondió él con voz desanimada―. Si me quedo seré un estorbo si esos tipos vienen… Además, mi abuelo quiere que vuelva a Izumo para entrenar con él.

―Ya veo… ―Tomó las sábanas y apretó los puños sobre sus muslos―. Dales mis disculpas por no comentarles mi decisión a la cara… Iré a hablar con ellos apenas pueda hacerlo.

―Lo entenderán ―Le habló con voz calmada y tomó sus manos. Le dedicó aquella sonrisa especial―. Recuerda que es un "hasta pronto". Sigues siendo mi prometida.

Anna le sonrió de vuelta y lo besó. Debía asegurarse de que el asunto terminara pronto para volver con él lo antes posible.

.

.

.

Después de examinarla nuevamente le dieron el alta esa misma tarde. Aún le era difícil creer que se quedaría por tiempo indefinido y que Yoh se había marchado. Respondía un poco ausente las preguntas de su hermana y madre mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo de la mansión, en realidad apenas escuchaba lo que le decían. Reaccionó cuando su madre le dio un tirón de orejas y la obligó a escuchar.

―Annie, te presento a Kebil ―dijo Aura―. Ella te acompañará mientras te recuperas, puedes pedirle todo lo que necesites... pero no abuses.

Anna miró a la pelirroja de rostro amable que indicaba su madre. Vestía el uniforme negro de la servidumbre y parecía de la edad de su hermana. No era mucho más alta que Anna y su cuerpo se le hacía delgado y frágil. Tenía un rostro afilado de tez rosácea, orejas largas y puntiagudas, y ojos rasgados de color anaranjado.

―Un gusto Señorita Anabelle ―Kebil hizo una reverencia―. Usted no lo recuerda, pero yo los cuidaba junto a Akira. Estoy a su completa disposición.

Anna la miró perpleja, se veía realmente joven como para haberlos cuidado en ese entonces. Pero al mirarla de cerca aquella mujer parecía de otra raza, considerando la longevidad humana en Asgard probablemente la raza de esa mujer viviera aún más.

―Un gusto... ―Anna miró a Kebil y luego a su madre―. No creo necesitar una niñera.

―Eso lo determino yo ―respondió Aura secamente―. Kebil ha estado al servicio de la familia durante años y es muy hábil en combate. Nosotros estaremos al frente si esos vienen, no me arriesgaré a perderte de nuevo.

―Además, tu estado emocional tampoco será el mejor por un tiempo ―añadió Alexa―. Habrá momentos en los que todos estemos fuera y no es bueno que te quedes sola.

―Si es tan hábil ¿dónde estaba ella ese día? ―preguntó Anna frunciendo el ceño―. Además, Reiko también estará por aquí.

―Kebil estaba de vacaciones ―respondió Aura―. Y Reiko se quedará con mi hermana, además ella estará igual de inestable que tú.

―Siempre te ha gustado dar órdenes ―Alexa la miró arqueando una ceja―. Ella obedecerá casi todo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Anna no supo qué responder. Quizás era que el hecho de aceptarla significaba que aceptaba su vida allí... separada de Yoh. También estaba el hecho de que se sentiría diferente darle órdenes a ella en vez de a los chicos. Finalmente suspiró, vivir allí había sido su decisión.

―Está bien... Pero debes tener claro que ya no soy esa niña, Kebil. Tampoco soy precisamente amable.

―No hay problema ―La mujer le sonrió ampliamente―. Ya me advirtieron que usted es un hueso duro de roer. Si pude con su madre y tía juntas en plena adolescencia, podré con usted.

― _Entonces sí es mucho mayor ―_ pensó Anna.

―No pongas esa cara ―comentó Aura al ver que su hija fruncía los labios―. Tratándose de ti tiene que ser alguien a quien no puedas manipular fácilmente.

Anna la miró molesta por el comentario. Hasta ese momento el único a quien había chantajeado era Xana... y quizás manipulado a su padre y hermana. Probablemente también a Orgall y Viver, pero no fue la gran cosa, solo un par de caprichos.

―Todo eso pasó en una semana ―Aura le sonrió perspicazmente y le dio un toque en la frente―, y ahora estarás aquí por tiempo indefinido. No pienso dejar que te conviertas en una de esas odiosas niñas consentidas.

―Kebil no se siente culpable de lo que pasó porque ella no estaba aquí ―agregó Alexa sonriendo divertida ante la expresión de su hermana quien fruncía los labios nuevamente―. Así que ella obedecerá siempre la orden principal ―Apuntó a su madre.

―Estás anulando parte de mi personalidad ―comentó Anna molesta. Miró a Aura con reproche―. ¿Qué pasa con eso de dejar ser a tus hijos?

―¿En serio crees que eso funcionará conmigo? ―preguntó Aura arqueando una ceja y sonriendo divertida―. Mi casa, mis reglas.

Anna suspiró resignada, en esas semanas lejos de ella se había olvidado de que su madre era mujer bastante estricta y que entendía a la perfección todas sus intenciones y pensamientos, además de ser una verdadera maestra de la manipulación. Nada más le quedaba pensar positivo y considerarlo como una instancia de aprendizaje.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Funbari_**

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―exclamó Manta entrando a la habitación de Anna. Donde Yoh revisaba la ropa de Anna en el armario―. Yoh… creo que tienes un problema.

―¿Eh? ―Miró extrañado a Manta y luego continuó con su tarea―. ¿De qué hablas?

―¿Qué estás buscando? ―Manta lo miró arqueando una ceja al notar que abría un cajón con ropa interior―. Si se puede saber.

―Bueno. Anna me dijo que guardó una bolsa con cristales que le entregó su madre y que los usara si era necesario ―respondió Yoh buscando en el cajón―. También busco el transmisor que dejó aquí.

―¿No te dijo dónde? ―preguntó Manta mirando alrededor. Vio una pulsera metálica extraña sobre el escritorio―. ¿Es esto?

Yoh volteó a mirarlo y tomó el objeto que le indicaba. Le sonrió ampliamente a Manta, le agradeció por encontrarlo y volvió al cajón.

―¿De verdad crees que esa bolsa esté allí? ―preguntó Manta suspicazmente.

―Dijo que estaba en uno de los cajones ―respondió Yoh―. ¡Oh! ¿Ya ves? ―Le mostró a manta una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

―Ya veo, entonces así pueden visitarse y hablar sin problemas ―dijo Manta sonriente―. Así que será como si Anna se hubiera mudado a otra ciudad.

―No es tan sencillo Manta ―Yoh lo miró algo deprimido―. Los cristales son por si viene algún tipo peligroso y hay que huir, y será difícil coincidir en los horarios para hablar.

―Bueno, las relaciones a larga distancia son complicadas. Pero será por poco tiempo ¿no?

―Eso espero... Todo depende de lo rápido que puedan atrapar a ese sujeto y acabar con el movimiento que ha generado. Al parecer es mucho más complicado que un tipo sediento de poder.

―Pero, si ustedes se vuelven fuertes y pueden defenderse eso no será problema, aunque no lo atrapen aún ―dijo Manta tratando de animarlo―. Solo tienes que volverte muy fuerte Yoh. Este es otro motivo para ser el Shaman King.

―Jijiji. Tienes razón, gracias Manta.

Yoh le sonrió ampliamente a su amigo. Anna también estaría esforzándose así que él no podía quedarse atrás.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Asgard_**

Le pidió a Kebil que la llevara a ver a Reiko mientras los demás volvían del trabajo. La chica corrió y la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos apenas la vio, se sentía culpable por no ser de más ayuda.

―¿La tía no te habló del mensaje?

―Sí, me lo dijo ―respondió Reiko apartándose, aún con lágrimas en los ojos―. Pero, aun así, no pude reaccionar desde el principio. Debí apoyarte desde el inicio.

―Es cierto, fuiste una verdadera inútil al inicio ―comentó Anna cerrando los ojos―. Pero todos somos prácticamente inútiles en el primer combate ―Miró hacia un lado y habló con voz arrogante―. Sólo asegúrate de volverte fuerte porque no pienso salvarte de nuevo.

Reiko la abrazó con más fuerza que antes y asintió llorando en silencio. Anna percibió las miradas enternecidas y conmovidas de Sakura y Kebil, se sonrojó y miró avergonzada a otro lado. Aún no le agradaban las muestras de afecto en público.

―Ya basta. Está bien, me estás empapando ―dijo Anna desviando la mirada―. Se supone que la menor soy yo.

Reiko se apartó de ella y le sonrió. La llevó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores de la mansión. Era un ambiente similar a la casa de sus padres, pero se percibía una brisa marina junto al sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Reiko le explicó que la casa quedaba cerca de un acantilado con vista al mar.

―Es tarde para arrepentirse ¿verdad? ―comentó Anna mientras caminaba junto a Reiko. Vigiladas desde cierta distancia por Kebil.

―Pues, podrías verlo como un guardaespaldas en vez de una niñera ―comentó Reiko mirando por un momento a la mujer que las vigilaba―. Aunque no se ve realmente fuerte. Pero tú ni siquiera puedes caminar sin el bastón, cualquier apoyo te servirá.

―¿Por qué a ti no te vigilan? ―preguntó Anna de malas.

―Porque yo soy una niña buena ―respondió Reiko con falsa actitud inocente.

―Si tú eres buena entonces yo soy un verdadero ángel―comentó Anna mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

―Un ángel caído puede ser ―Reiko le sonrió traviesamente.

―Pero un ángel al fin y al cabo ¿no? ―replicó Anna.

―Veo que has recuperado parte de tu "yo" habitual.

―¿Eh? ―Anna la miró un poco confundida por el comentario.

―Pues, compartimos muchas memorias en el entrenamiento y tu solías mostrarte bastante orgullosa y ácida con los demás. Pero con todas las cosas que pasaron estabas diferente, aunque te falta recuperar un poco de acidez.

―Supongo...

―Eso quiere decir que ya te adaptaste a todos aquí ―continuó Reiko―. Me alegra saber eso, no vas a ahogarte por estar lejos de él.

―Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, no puedo hacer nada más que seguir adelante con mi decisión ―Miró a Reiko un minuto―. ¿Tú que tal?

―¿Yo? ―preguntó la aludida un poco sorprendida.

Anna no dijo palabra, pero la miró arqueando una ceja con actitud de reproche. Reiko sabía perfectamente por qué le preguntaba. Finalmente, la chica suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Estoy bien, aunque haya terminado con ella puedo decir que me alegra estar aquí. Es la primera vez que veo a mi madre verdaderamente tranquila y yo también lo estoy.

Anna le sonrió, le alegraba escuchar eso. Por un momento pensó que, con lo sensible que era, Reiko estaría hecha una Magdalena, pero lo estaba sobrellevando bien.

.

* * *

.

Esa noche se quedaron en casa de su tía quien, finalmente, logró convencer a su madre de hacer una celebración pequeña al día siguiente.

Claro que ambas gemelas parecían tener conceptos diferentes de "pequeño" porque, por lo que pudo apreciar Anna, su madre estaba un poco molesta y había incluso más personas que en la fiesta realizada por sus abuelos. Probablemente tenía esa percepción porque era más temprano y había niños revoloteando por ahí.

―¿Qué pasa?

La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos . Estaba sentada en un balcón con vista al mar observando a su madre y tía hablar en el aire a unos cuántos metros del lugar.

―Sólo estaba pensando ―respondió apartando la mirada de las gemelas y enfocándose en él.

―Tu tía siempre se toma las cosas un poco a la ligera ―comentó Luka mirando momentáneamente a las hermanas―, eso hace que Aura se moleste con ella a veces. Ahora es porque esto sería un caos si esos dos aparecieran con tantos niños aquí.

―¿Tantos? ―preguntó Anna sin comprender a qué se refería―. Me parecen pocos en relación a los adultos. Diría que apenas hay alrededor de 10.

―¿Recuerdas que tenías problemas para controlar tus poderes? ―preguntó Luka. Observó cómo Anna palidecía un poco y supo que entendía―. Así es, si eras capaz de eso imagínate lo que pueden hacer 10 como tú estando aterrados y sintiendo el odio de esta enorme cantidad de gente.

―Entonces es por eso que tienen personas fuertes como sus niñeros ―comentó Anna. Comenzaba a comprender por qué ellos debían tomar vacaciones lejos, mantenerse en guardia todo el día debía ser un trabajo muy estresante.

―Sí, aunque por lo general los pequeños adquieren control alrededor de los cinco o seis años.

―Pero yo no pude controlarlo hasta mucho después de eso ―Miró a los pequeños que jugaban con Rain en el enorme jardín construido en la superficie del acantilado, justo debajo del balcón―. Fue gracias a Yoh que pude hacerlo.

―Tu madre me contó la historia ―Se cruzó de brazos y miró en la misma dirección que Anna―. ¿Comprendes por qué fue eso?

―¿Por qué pude controlarlo gracias a él? ―Miró a su padre por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a mirar a los niños―. Pues… siempre pensé que fue porque destruyó a ese oni.

―No, scorretto Annie.

―¿Todavía hablas italiano? ―preguntó Anna arqueando una ceja―. Scorretto es incorrecto ¿verdad?

―Jajaja. Exacto ―respondió Luka sonriente―. Me alegra ver que conoces algunas palabras. Hace años les enseñé a los tres para prepararle sorpresas a tu madre sin que ella tuviera pistas, hasta el día de hoy funciona.

―Tendrás que enseñarme de nuevo porque no conozco muchas palabras en italiano ―dijo Anna―. ¿Por qué es incorrecto?

―Tu madre te comentó cuál la emoción más fuerte del universo. ¿Cuál es?

―¿Amor? ―respondió Anna fijando su mirada nuevamente en él. Observó cómo su padre asentía.

―Correcto. Pudiste controlarlo porque sentiste verdadera preocupación por parte de él, te sentiste amada ―respondió Luka―. Los niños de la familia rara vez se descontrolan porque se rodean de personas que los hacen sentir amados todo el tiempo, eso anula cualquier otra energía negativa que puedan percibir y si llegan a percibirla se obligan a sí mismos a controlarse para no herir a esas personas que los protegen todo el tiempo.

―Entonces es por eso que se considera a quienes sirven a la familia como parte de ella ―concluyó Anna―. Si no sintieran verdadero afecto o algo de lealtad, la falta de control de los niños los delataría.

―Exacto. De hecho, fue por ti que empezaron a sospechar de Aitor.

―¿Eh? ―Miró a su padre perpleja―. ¿Cómo que por mí?

―Si te quedabas un par de minutos a solas con él llamabas a Aura a gritos y tus creaciones no se hacían esperar ―Captó la mirada asesina que le lanzó su hija, levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y se apresuró a añadir―: No es que te dejáramos con él, sólo ocurrió en dos ocasiones cuando tu madre y yo tuvimos que salir un momento.

―Eso espero ―murmuró Anna frunciendo el ceño.

―Te vas a arrugar Annie ―comentó Aura bajando hasta ellos y dejándose caer en los brazos de Luka―. ¿Tu padre te hizo enojar?

―¿Me dejabas al cuidado de tu hermano? ―preguntó Anna molesta.

―¡Claro que no! ―exclamó Aura ―. Sólo te quedaste menos de 2 minutos con él un par de veces. Comenzamos a sospechar de él por tus reacciones.

―¿Ves? ―preguntó Luka mirando a su hija.

―¿De qué estaban hablando? ―preguntó Aura mirando a su marido con curiosidad.

―Me explicaba por qué estabas molesta ―respondió Anna―. ¿Crees que vengan con tanta gente aquí?

―Ella dijo que venían ―respondió Aura―, pero nunca dijo que venían solos.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―reconoció Anna.

Continuó observando a Rain y los niños, estaban jugando una especie de juego con balón, pero lanzaban una esfera de energía. Llamó su atención una pequeña de unos 4 años que se alejó del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia una arboleda cercana, no parecía ser parte del juego.

―¡RAIN! ―Le indicó los árboles a la joven cuando captó su atención. Su prima se apresuró en tomar a la niña en sus brazos y pareció indicarles a los demás que seguirían adentro porque todos se atropellaron hacia el interior de la casa.

―Iré a revisar ―Aura se separó de Luka y se dirigió a la arboleda.

Anna se levantó y trató de caminar, pero su pierna se resintió. Su padre la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación de Reiko. Luka se retiró para verificar que todo estaba bien y ella se entretuvo viendo la grabación del torneo en compañía de la chica.

 _"¡ESTO ESTA QUE ARDEEEEEEEE!_

 _¡Tenemos a Eridan Dragen quemando a todo y todos a su paso en el sector 2!"_

Anna no pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre Eri y Hao... Hao que se veía igual a Yoh. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Yoh? ¿Qué hora era en Japón? El grito eufórico de la gente en la grabación la devolvió a la realidad.

―No pensé que Eri pudiera ser tan monstruosa ―comentó finalmente.

―Espera a que salga Rain, de verdad disfruta cuando sus rayos le caen a alguien ―dijo Reiko.

Alexa entró a la habitación y les indicó que bajaran porque querían tomar una fotografía familiar.

―¿Con todos? ―preguntaron ambas perplejas.

―Jajajaja. Sé que somos muchos, pero hay que aprovechar que es día y todos están aquí.

Apenas alcanzaron a bajar de la cama cuando la tierra tembló bajo sus pies. Alexa salió de la habitación apresuradamente a la vez que Kebil entraba.

Reiko y Anna quedaron con la boca abierta cuando en cuestión de segundos la mujer de cuerpo frágil se transformaba en toda una físico culturista de 2 metros de altura. Tomó a cada una con un brazo y corrió con ellas hasta una habitación apartada donde se reunieron quienes no estaban en condiciones de pelear, los niños, Xana y otros cuatro adultos que también podían defender a los demás. Desde allí no podía percibirse nada del exterior.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Anna mientras Kebil la dejaba nuevamente en el piso.

―Finalmente vinieron, y bien acompañados ―respondió su hermano. Luego apuntó a un par de niños en edad pre-escolar que estaban cerca―. Lo importante es mantenerse en control porque hay pequeños que no se controlan bien aún.

Anna asintió. Buscó a Reiko con la mirada y la vio hablando con una niña de unos 7 años que sollozaba, ella captó su mirada y volvió con ellos con la niña de la mano. Les explicó que se había asustado porque sus padres habían ido al frente.

―Ah. Tú eres Lia ¿verdad? ―preguntó Xana dulcemente. Hizo un guiño y le sonrió―. Tranquila, tus padres son de los más duros del lugar. Aplastarán a esos tipos muy rápido.

La niña dejó de sollozar y le sonrió.

―¿Qué dices? ―dijo un hombre cerca de ellos―. Ese par son unos debiluchos, Aura los usará como carnada. Jajajaja.

La niña se largó a llorar al escucharlo, otros pequeños cerca parecieron captar cómo se sentía y comenzaron a llorar también.

―¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ―rugió Anna mientras su hermano y Reiko trataban de consolar a la pequeña y otras personas intentaban lo mismo con los otros niños.

―Oh. Perdona, ¿te ofendí? ―respondió el hombre con fingida preocupación.

―¡¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a una niña?! ―exclamó una mujer que también había escuchado el comentario y trataba de contener a un niño de unos 4 años.

―Oh. Lo siento. Lo enmendaré ―respondió en el mismo tono. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar―: ¡Los están matando a todos allá afuera! ¡SUS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS!

Ninguno de los mayores pudo reaccionar antes de que el llanto explotara en el lugar. Y junto con el llanto decenas de demonios que atacaban todo a su paso.

Xana se abalanzó furioso sobre el hombre al igual que otros adultos cercanos. Anna y Reiko se encargaron de apoyar como escudos y en destruir demonios. Pero seguían apareciendo más, en segundos el lugar era un caos, tampoco podían usar toda su fuerza por el riesgo de lastimarlos.

La habitación se había convertido en un hormiguero donde apenas podían distinguirse otras personas, las creaciones de los niños no eran precisamente fuertes en contra de los adultos en forma individual, pero podían lastimar de gravedad a los pequeños. Además, en masa se hacían sentir y eran estresantes y agotadoras.

―¡Abran la puerta! ―gritó una mujer que trataba de contener a algunos pequeños―. ¡Si seguimos así, más de alguno va a morir!

Un hombre con el uniforme del servicio de la familia se abrió camino y se apresuró a seguir la orden, pero otro hombre lo agredió y bloqueó la puerta con una barrera. La energía del lugar comenzó a condensarse y a formar un demonio de mayor tamaño.

― _Es como esa vez ―_ pensó Anna―. _Es como el Oh-oni… No, este es peor ―_ pensó al notar que este era de igual tamaño, pero más oscuro que aquel. Y a diferencia del Oh-oni, su cuerpo era más el de una bestia que el de un humano. Tampoco parecía razonar.

―¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ―rugió Xana apoyando en la eliminación de demonios y tratando de impedir la condensación del más grande.

―Pues, ellos se están encargando de los adultos ―respondió aquel que provocó el caos―. Nosotros nos encargamos de los niños y de los inútiles.

―¡¿Qué estás diciendo Blint?! ―reclamó uno de los que lo habían sometido.

―¡Todos ustedes siguen a Aura como perros falderos! ―rugió Blint furioso―. ¡Hemos pasado de ser una orgullosa estirpe de guerreros a soldados de alquiler! ¡Aitor se convertirá en un dios y va a reformar el clan!

―¡Menuda estupidez! ―comentó Reiko creando barreras y eliminando demonios―. ¡Como si a ese tipo le importaran los demás!

Anna notó como Kebil iba contra aquel demonio gigantesco que se formaba en la habitación y la apoyó en el ataque a través de sus shikigamis. El asunto se veía mal, si eso seguía así todos morirían en sus manos. Comenzó a absorber parte de la energía del lugar y a materializarla como onis bajo su control para debilitar las fuerzas de ese demonio.

―¡Annie no te esfuerces! ―exclamó Xana desde el otro extremo de la habitación―. Tu cuerpo aún está resentido.

―¡Puedo manejarlo! ―replicó Anna molesta―. ¡Dejen de tratarme como a una niña!

Reiko percibió lo que hacía y comenzó a apoyarla en el ataque al más grande. El ambiente se había despejado un poco y el principal problema era el demonio en formación.

―¡Tú eres su hija! ¡Deberías estar con nosotros! ―vociferó el sujeto que bloqueaba la puerta.

En respuesta Reiko lo miró furiosa y le lanzó un disparo de energía que lo mandó a volar con puerta y todo. Xana aprovechó para aprisionarlo con sus cadenas.

Muchos demonios salieron de la habitación de manera que los presentes pudieron concentrarse en el grande y acabarlo, poco a poco pudieron calmar a los niños. Cuando consolaron al último de los pequeños todos cayeron sentados o de rodillas y suspiraron aliviados. Xana se encargó de revisar que nadie estuviera realmente herido.

― _Kami-sama, si me escuchas, te ruego que mis hijos se parezcan a Yoh_ ―pensó Anna respirando agitada, aún algo estresada por la situación―. _Ni hablar de tener más de uno a la vez._

Se vio reflejada en el rostro de los otros jóvenes y adultos presentes. Todos un poco pálidos y algo ojerosos. Entonces supo que no era sólo su apreciación, los niños y esas situaciones eran todo un tema dentro de la familia.

―Kebil. Iré afuera, por favor encárgate de las cosas aquí ―Xana salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Funbari_**

Miró el reloj en la pared. Eran las 6.00 a.m. No pudo dormir del todo bien durante la noche, se despertaba sobresaltado pensando en que Anna podía estar en peligro. Quería llamar, pero no sabía si sería oportuno o si ella podría contestar, quizás estarían bajo ataque o quizás no, pero allí podía ser muy tarde o muy temprano.

Suspiró y decidió levantarse.

Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando escuchó un pitido proveniente del transmisor de Anna. Se abalanzó sobre el aparato y contestó. Vio a su prometida con algunas manchas de sangre encima y la mirada oscurecida.

―¡¿Anna?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ―exclamó sumamente preocupado.

―Yoh... ―Ella le habló sin mirarlo―. Iré a casa de tus padres dentro de algunas horas, nos vemos allí.

Se cortó la comunicación. Trató desesperadamente de contactarse de nuevo, pero no tuvo éxito. Se apresuró a vestirse, algo definitivamente malo había pasado como para que Anna le hablara con esa actitud. Tomó lo justo y necesario y partió inmediatamente a Izumo.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Izumo, Casa Principal Asakura_**

Corrió a toda velocidad ignorando a su madre quien salió a recibirlo. Esas presencias eran inconfundibles: se trataba de Anna, Aura y Aera.

Las vio en el patio junto a sus abuelos. Aura se apoyaba en un bastón tipo cetro y su hermana tenía vendajes en un brazo y su cabeza, eso quería decir que el ataque había sido en grande.

―¡Anna! ―Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro mirándola preocupado―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

―Yoh... ―Ella lo miró con tristeza y lo besó suavemente. Luego se apartó cabizbaja―. Espero que puedas cumplir tu sueño. No te perdonaré si no lo haces.

―Eso ya lo sé ―Le sonrió―. Debo convertirme en el Shaman King para-

―Yoh. Siempre voy a amarte, pero llegamos hasta aquí ―Le dedicó aquella sonrisa que le pertenecía solo a él―. Espero que seas muy feliz Yoh.

―Espera... ¿qué estás diciendo? ―La miró incrédulo―. No tienes que preocuparte tanto po-

―Kebil, por favor vamos ―murmuró ella cabizbaja, sin dejarlo terminar.

La pelirroja apareció junto a ella y abrió un portal.

―Nuevamente. Les agradezco por todo ―Hizo una reverencia a los abuelos―. Saben que la deuda no es solo de mi madre sino también mía. No duden en solicitar nuestra ayuda si lo necesitan.

Los abuelos le sonrieron con cariño y tristeza e hicieron una reverencia a modo de despedida. Ella les había explicado todo, la entendían y no iban a ir contra sus deseos. Les sonrió por última vez y cruzó ayudada de Kebil.

―¡Espera! ¡ANNA! ―Para cuando Yoh reaccionó, ella ya había cruzado. Miró a los demás confundido―. ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

―Aura-san vino para reiterar que está en deuda con nosotros y que podemos solicitar su ayuda cuando lo necesitemos ―respondió Yohmei―, pero no podemos relacionarnos frecuentemente con ellos porque es peligroso.

―Supongo que basta con que veas nuestra condición actual Yoh ―dijo Aura apuntándose a sí misma y a su hermana―. Esto es en serio, todas nuestras alianzas han sido atacadas y ustedes podrían no ser la excepción.

―¡No pueden obligar a An-

―¡NADIE LA HA OBLIGADO! ―rugió Aura. Lo miró con dolor en los ojos―. Estamos aquí por su decisión. ¡¿Te crees que me gusta verla sufrir?!

―¡Entonces déjeme hablar con ella! ¡Sé que puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión! ―Sabía que Anna quería mantenerlo a él y a su familia a salvo, pero no podía dejarla ir.

―Lamento lastimarte así Yoh ―Yohmei hizo que sus espíritus tomaran la bolsa con los cristales y el transmisor sin que Yoh pudiera reaccionar.

El anciano rompió todos los cristales a la vez haciendo que se formaran varios portales simultáneamente. Los destruyó con su posesión apenas se formaron. Yoh lo observó en shock, había destruido el único medio que tenía para ver a Anna de nuevo.

―Ella estaba segura de que no la dejarías ir sabiendo que sigue con vida ―dijo Kino―. Es por eso que a partir de hoy Kyoyama Anna ha muerto.

―¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡ELLA ES TU ORGULLO! ―rugió Yoh.

―Sí, lo es ―respondió la anciana con voz calmada. Luego se dirigió a Aura―. A veces es difícil de llevar, pero supongo que usted no tendrá problemas con eso ―Hizo una reverencia―. Sé que no es necesario pedirlo, pero cuídenla mucho.

Kino comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa después de esas palabras. Yoh se enfureció con la actitud de la anciana, iba a ir tras de ella cuando su abuelo lo detuvo.

―Mi sobrina me pidió este favor ―dijo Aera acercándose a él―. Tus abuelos y padres están de acuerdo, al parecer es la única manera de evitar que la busques y de hacer que sigas adelante con tu vida.

―Perdóname Yoh ―Yohmei habló con pesar en su voz―. Pero prefiero que sufras un poco ahora a verte muerto.

―¡¿De qué están hablando?!

Yoh sintió la mano de la mujer sobre su cabeza, lo siguiente se sintió como una descarga eléctrica.

Todo se volvió negro por un instante, recordaba estar hablando con su abuelo, luego miró al frente y se sorprendió de ver a la madre de Anna allí.

―¿Aura-san? ―Su expresión cambió a una preocupada al ver su estado―. ¡¿Está todo bien?! ¡¿Dónde está Anna?!

―Recibimos un nuevo ataque y ella no sobrevivió ―respondió Aura con una sombra en los ojos―. Sólo vinimos a darles la noticia... Lo siento mucho Yoh.

Se quedó en shock. Eso no podía ser cierto, Anna no podía haber muerto, tenía que estar mintiendo.

―¡Hablé con ella apenas esta mañana! ¡Eso no puede ser!

Las gemelas lo miraron sorprendidas. Las técnicas de Aera nunca fallaban.

―Estaba herida, pero me habló igual que siempre. Me dijo que debía venir a Izumo y que no me perdonaría si no cumplía mi sueño.

― _Un pequeño desfase. Lo siento, creo que aún no me repongo ―_ dijo mentalmente Aera.

―¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde que hablaron Yoh? ―preguntó Aura cabizbaja.

―Pues... unas 7 horas.

―Mi hija falleció en el hospital hace 4 horas. Sólo pueden salvarte de heridas así de graves una vez, y ella fue salvada por Alexa el día que mi hermano la atacó.

―Entonces... ―Yoh se quedó frío―. Ella... ¿de verdad se ha ido?

―Sigue con tu vida y sé feliz. Estoy segura de que eso es lo que ella hubiera dicho ―dijo Aura. Lo miró con profunda tristeza en los ojos―. De verdad lo siento, Yoh.

Las hermanas se despidieron de Yohmei y cruzaron sin decir nada más.

Yoh se quedó paralizado allí. Eso tenía que ser un mal sueño... Sí, aún estaba dormido... Iba a despertar... Tenía que despertar... Anna iba a llamarlo y le diría que era un idiota por dejarse engañar por un sueño... le diría que dejara de perder el tiempo y que comenzara a entrenar... le diría que...

Sintió los brazos de su madre rodeándolo y su voz diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Dejó caer su peso en la mujer y no pudo contener sus lágrimas cuando comprendió que todo era dolorosamente real.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

―Ya es suficiente. Hora de descansar.

Se sentía desfallecer, estaba en el patio de entrenamiento familiar. Escuchó la voz de su madre, pero la ignoró, no era suficiente. Tenía que continuar, tenía que volverse fuerte para ser útil y terminar con el asunto, tenía que regresar con él. Se puso de pie y lanzó una nueva oleada de demonios en contra de su objetivo, su vista comenzó a nublarse.

―Existen personas tercas y tú ―dijo Aura en medio de un suspiro. Se acercó a su hija, tomó su mano de manera que Anna se vio obligada a entregarle el rosario. Le habló con voz maternal―. Entiendo por qué te apresuras, pero el descanso también es parte del entrenamiento.

Cayó de rodillas cerrando los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para contradecirle… tampoco para levantarse y volver a la casa. Sintió como Aura la tomaba en sus brazos como si fuera sólo una niña y comenzaba a caminar de regreso.

―Has avanzado mucho. Creo que pasarás el examen sin problemas ―señaló Aura―. Con eso podrás enlistarte y formar parte de nuestro escuadrón.

―Ya sé que pasaré. Lo que me importa es no morir ni ser un estorbo una vez dentro del escuadrón ―murmuró Anna.

―Créeme que serás bastante útil. Las carnadas nunca están de más.

―¿Qué clase de madre eres? ―Anna abrió los ojos y la miró disgustada.

―Jajajaja. ¿Qué pasa con tu sentido del humor? ―respondió Aura animadamente.

―... ―Anna volvió a cerrar los ojos.

―Está bien, lo siento. Sólo fue una broma. No quise herir tu orgullo.

―...

―Vale, entiendo ―Aura la miró arqueando una ceja―. Pero deberías saber que la ley del hielo no funciona muy bien cuando la otra persona puede leer tus pensamientos.

Anna mantuvo su silencio y Aura suspiró resignada. Si su hija no quería hablarle definitivamente no lo haría.

―La broma era sólo respecto a lo de usarte de carnada eh ―Optó por aprovechar el silencio de su hija y hablar sin interrupciones―. De verdad creo que serás muy útil. Tu control sobre ellos es mejor del que yo tenía a tu edad, la Señora Kino hizo un excelente trabajo contigo. Tienes una excelente base.

Anna abrió los ojos y miró su rosario con nostalgia. La anciana había sido como su madre, extrañaba el contacto con ella también.

―Mi hermana sólo alteró las memorias de Yoh. Puedes tener algo de contacto con ella... una carta de vez en cuando no la pondrá en peligro.

Anna se sorprendió por la propuesta, cada vez que pensaba en Kino percibía claramente ciertos celos por parte de Aura respecto a los sentimientos que guardaba por su maestra.

―Sabes que no me agrada que te sientas así con ella… pero es inevitable ya que se trata de la persona que te crio… ―Guardó silencio y continuó con voz algo triste―: Es bastante obvio que la consideres más madre a ella que a mí.

Esta vez el suspiro fue de Anna. Conviviendo con ella a diario había llegado a comprender que Aura era realmente sensible cuando se trataba de la familia. A pesar de ser extremadamente estricta era bastante posesiva y sobreprotectora con sus hijos.

―No se trata de considerar más a una que a la otra ―indicó Anna cerrando los ojos nuevamente―. La extraño de la misma forma en que te extrañaba a ti cuando estaba en Japón.

Aura le sonrió y besó su frente. Aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que debía compartir el cariño de su hija, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo.

―Me alegra saber que me extrañabas ―Le dio un golpe cariñoso con la frente a Anna―. En fin, lo digo en serio, dejar una carta de vez en cuando no le hará daño a nadie. Aún tenemos solicitudes de allí, puedes enviar la carta con algún explorador.

―Supongo que no será problema ―Anna cerró los ojos de nuevo dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Aura―. Aunque Yoh siga allí, él no sabe leer braille.

―¿Crees que siga allí? ¿No habrá empezado el torneo?

―No lo creo… ―respondió Anna―. Su amigo le dijo sólo un rumor. La vez pasada los rumores empezaron a circular 2 años antes de que iniciara el torneo.

―Ya veo. Entonces aún falta alrededor de un año ―comentó Aura pensativa―. Cambiando de tema, te llevaré hasta el cuarto de baño principal. Supongo que no te ahogarás mientras voy a buscarte algo de ropa ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando notó que ya estaban dentro de la casa. Caminando hacia el vestíbulo central.

―Sería ridículo que me ahogara allí después de casi morir asesinada 5 veces ―respondió Anna frunciendo el ceño.

―Por lo mismo. Ya van 5 vidas, así que apenas te quedan 2 y no deberías desperdiciarlas ―comentó Aura en tono de broma.

La dejó en el cuarto de baño y se fue a buscar ropa limpia para ambas. Estando en el agua, Anna no pudo evitar recordar el día en que conoció a Alexa hace exactamente un año atrás, o al menos eso suponía si sus cálculos eran acertados, ya se había perdido del calendario terrestre y no recordaba bien cómo calcular las horas y días allí. Podría decirse que lo había olvidado a propósito para no estar pendiente de las fechas importantes que había compartido con Yoh, olvidarse del calendario hacía la separación más llevadera.

.

* * *

.

Su abuelo lo despertó al amanecer como de costumbre. Se levantó de mala gana sintiendo un puñal en el pecho, recordaba perfectamente que hace exactamente un año atrás ese sujeto había tratado de asesinar a Anna y casi lo conseguía de no ser por Alexa. El hecho le pesaba, le dolía, porque de no ser por ese tipo Anna nunca se habría visto involucrada en aquel asunto, nunca hubiera conocido a su familia biológica, nunca hubiera ido hasta ese lugar y estaría viva… dándole un entrenamiento infernal, pero viva y a su lado, al fin y al cabo.

―¡Yoh! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ―reprendió el abuelo lanzándole un ataque con sus shikigamis―. ¡CONCÉNTRATE DE UNA VEZ!

Yoh no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, para cuando trató de contratacar ya lo habían rodeado y se habían abalanzado sobre él. Desparecieron dejando una nube de humo y a Yoh en el piso. El abuelo suspiró resignado, suponía el porqué de la falta de concentración de su nieto.

―Yoh. Está bien, dejémoslo por hoy ―Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa sin esperar comentarios de su nieto.

―¡NO! ―Yoh se levantó de golpe y miró a su abuelo decido―. Esta vez sí me concentraré, no podré cumplir mi promesa si caigo así de fácil.

El anciano volteó a mirarlo. Pareciera que ahora luchaba incluso con más fuerzas que en el torneo anterior. Le daba un poco de curiosidad, ahora Anna no estaba alrededor y no tenía que preocuparse por su promesa.

―Quiero hacerte una pregunta Yoh.

―¿Qué pregunta? ―El joven lo miró confundido.

―¿Por qué quieres convertirte en el Shaman King ahora? ―Lo observó atentamente para evaluar su reacción―. No estás pensando en que puedes traerla de vuelta ¿verdad?

Yoh se sorprendió por la pregunta. No pensó que su abuelo llegaría a esa conclusión… que por lo demás era acertada. Si podía encontrar el alma de Anna y su cuerpo, podría traerla de vuelta si se convertía en el Shaman King.

―Ya veo… Entonces estoy en lo correcto ―Yomei se quedó pensativo mientras fumaba su pipa. Exhaló el humo acompañado de un suspiro―. Esto es un problema.

―Da igual el porqué. Eso es lo que querías ¿no? ―dijo Yoh apuntándolo―. Que me convirtiera en el Shaman King, da igual lo que haga una vez que sea rey.

―Supongo que de momento está bien que lo uses como motivación ―respondió el anciano―. Te darás cuenta de cómo son las cosas dentro de algún tiempo ―Sonrió―. Me alegra saber que dimos en el clavo con Anna, ciertamente fue capaz de robarte el corazón.

―¡Ven con todo! ―exclamó Yoh haciendo su posesión de objetos y poniéndose en guardia.

Iba a traerla de vuelta, daba igual si estaba permitido o no, tenía que traerla de vuelta y ser capaz de protegerla esta vez. Siempre se había confiado en que Anna era fuerte y no necesitaba realmente de alguien que le cuidara las espaldas, pero se había equivocado, él debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla. No cometería ese error de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

Al mirar el cielo nocturno no pudo evitar recordar las veces en que se sentaba a mirar las estrellas con Yoh. En momentos como ese se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor idea eliminar todo recuerdo de él de su memoria y no volver jamás, en vez de vivir con la incertidumbre de si volvería mientras ambos eran jóvenes aún.

―El césped está húmedo, te puedes resfriar si te quedas acostada allí.

La voz de Alexa la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se alegró de verla, había estado fuera e incomunicada las últimas dos semanas. No conocía los detalles, pero sabía que le asignaban misiones bastante peligrosas últimamente.

―Tenía la esperanza de que te dieran un tiro en la cabeza ―dijo Anna a modo de saludo―. Supongo que era mucho pedir.

Alexa se abalanzó sobre ella sonriente mientras le aplicaba una cariñosa llave en el torso. Anna se retorció y trató de zafarse, al menos ahora no le resultaban tan dolorosas.

―También me alegro de verte hermanita ―Convirtió la llave en un abrazo y besó su mejilla cariñosamente―. Mamá me dice que fuiste excelente hermana mayor estos días.

―Con estos padres y un hermano así, esos pobres niños prácticamente dependen de mi ―respondió Anna cruzándose de brazos con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

―Estoy segura de que te adoran ―señaló Alexa con voz dulce―. Ya ves como no debías preocuparte por los niños, si los quieres son fáciles de llevar.

―Bueno… apenas tienen 4 meses de vida, no digamos que tienen opiniones claras de la gente ni grandes conversaciones ―indicó Anna.

―Jajajaja. Ellos sienten y responden de acuerdo a eso Annie. Tú los adoras y ellos te adoran de vuelta ―dijo Alexa alegremente―. ¿Me acompañas a comer? Tengo que contarles algo a todos.

.

.

.

―¡¿Te topaste con ella?! ―exclamaron todos al unísono.

―Sí. Le mandó saludos y ánimo a Reiko, de alguna manera sabe todo lo que pasa con ella. Pero no sé si deba comentarle considerando que también se prepara para el examen ―respondió Alexa. Luego volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó Anna.

―Dijo que estaba segura de que aprobaría y que la estaría mirando el día de su investidura ―Alexa dejó de comer y adoptó una actitud más seria―. Por lo que me dijo me da a entender que ella entra y sale de Asgard a su antojo.

―¿Por qué te dejaría deducir eso? ―Aura adoptó una actitud pensativa―. Ella nos avisó del ataque esa vez, pero no dio todos los detalles y la mitad del clan fue masacrado. ¿La habrá enviado a atacar a los novatos ese día?

―Quizás no dio los detalles porque no los conocía ―comentó Luka pensativo―. La verdad es que no sacamos nada con tratar de adivinar, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aumentar la seguridad ese día.

―Si lo piensas detenidamente… atacar en un evento de ese tipo es suicidio ―añadió Xana―. Todos los altos mandos estarán allí.

―Sí, por eso me parece extraño que lo haya dicho ―comentó Alexa―. En fin, creo que papá tiene razón, sólo hay que aumentar la seguridad ―Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta―. Si me disculpan mi cama y yo nos extrañamos. Que descansen.

―Descansa ―dijeron todos al unísono.

―Bien, todos a dormir ―dijo Aura tomando a su marido del brazo y comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección de Alexa―. Mañana será un largo día y hay que aprovechar ahora que esos tres duermen.

Anna y su hermano intercambiaron miradas mientras ellos salían y suspiraron a la vez. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando dormir sin interrupciones esa noche. Los trillizos habían sido prematuros, pero tenían unos pulmones de miedo.

―Aún no comprendo del todo como pudo tener un embarazo ahora ―murmuró Anna.

―En la Tierra también debe pasar que una mujer en edad de tener la menopausia se confía y sale con una "sorpresa", en este caso fueron tres ―dijo Xana―. Créeme que esto fue una sorpresa para todos.

―Pero ella tiene más de 70 ―Anna lo miró confundida.

―Ya te dije, los 70 aquí son como los 40 allá ―Xana la miró agotado, ya estaba cansado de explicarle una y otra vez cómo era ciclo vital humano allí. Pero su hermana no terminaba de convencerse.

―Ya sé, ya sé, pero aún me parece muy extraño ―dijo Anna ante la mirada de su hermano.

Se separó de Xana en la puerta de su habitación. Le deseo una buena noche y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió a la ventana que daba al balcón para cerrarla.

―Las noches son bastante frías estos meses ¿eh?

Se quedó petrificada al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo había entrado allí?

―Pues por la ventana. Daaa ―respondió Nilsa a sus pensamientos.

―¡El punto es cómo rayos cruzaste la barrera y el muro para llegar hasta mi ventana! ―exclamó Anna irritada ante la burla de la joven. Se volteó y la vio cómodamente recostada sobre su cama, llevaba una capa de viaje negra, pero su rostro estaba el descubierto.

―Jajajaja. ¿Qué pasa con tu sentido del humor?

―… ¿Hace cuánto estás en los terrenos de la casa? ―preguntó Anna al reconocer la misma frase que su madre le había dicho horas antes.

―Eso es irrelevante ―respondió Nilsa sentándose al borde de la cama―. Vengo de hablar con mi hermanita, gracias por cuidarla.

―¡¿Hablaste con Reiko?!

―Shhh ―Nilsa puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio―. Tus hermanitos van a despertarse si te alteras demasiado. Los niños son muy sensibles.

Anna se tensó al ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de aquella mujer. No sabía de qué era capaz realmente y, pese a la protección que podían brindarles a los pequeños, era evidente que ella podía llegar a la casa sin ser detectada.

―No te atrevas a acercarte a ellos ―Anna le habló con voz amenazante mientras lanzaba una mirada glacial.

―Tranquila niña ―Nilsa hizo un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano―. Me caes bien así que vine a actualizarte respecto a la vida de tu novio… mejor dicho ex–novio… o ¿ex–novio temporal?

―¡¿Qué le hiciste a Yoh?! ―exclamó Anna tomando su rosario enfurecida.

―Ains. Te digo que te calmes, yo no soy tu enemigo ―Nilsa la miró con reproche―. En fin, el chico está bien. Diría que ha alcanzado un nivel decente. Está obsesionado con convertirse en el Shaman King para tenerte de vuelta.

―¿Por qué me dices esto? ―Anna se calmó y la miró atentamente―. ¿Qué estás buscando?

―Mmm. Digamos que tenemos un objetivo en común ―respondió Nilsa―. No detesto a mi padre como todos ustedes, podría decir que lo quiero de alguna manera, pero también lo conozco y sé que no es bueno que consiga lo que quiere.

―Nosotros queremos matarlo, no nos basta con evitar su objetivo sea cual sea ―Anna le lanzó una mirada gélida mientras hablaba con voz firme.

―Ya veo. No te han dicho qué es lo que busca ―Miró a Anna fijamente―. En fin, yo también lo quiero muerto.

Anna la miró perpleja. No entendía para nada la postura de aquella joven.

―Jajaja. Creo que debo explicarme mejor ―Nilsa la miró divertida por su reacción―. Verás. Le tengo cierto cariño, he tenido bonitos recuerdos con él que no implican asesinatos ni nada por el estilo. Pero él asesinó a mi madre porque ella no estaba de acuerdo con su visión.

―¿Quieres vengar a tu madre?

―Podría decirse. Pero no tengo la fuerza para oponerme a él… y aunque la tuviera creo que dudaría de dar el golpe final ―Se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a Anna―. Ahí es donde entran ustedes.

―Ja. Entonces quieres que lo eliminemos por ti ―comentó Anna algo escéptica.

―Sé que es difícil de creer. Sobre todo cuando no puedes estar segura de lo que pienso realmente… ―Se puso una mano en el cuello, algo acomplejada―. Hasta yo me confundo a veces. En fin, después de que lo eliminen a él, los atacaré y tendrán que eliminarme a mí.

Anna la miró aún más confundida con la boca abierta a más no poder. ¿Qué clase de plan era ese?

―Jajaja. Lo sé, debe parecerte extraño. Pero entenderás que mi cabeza es un infierno ―Suspiró cansada y la miró algo angustiada―, quiero que se termine de una vez. No mentía cuando te dije que estoy loca ―Avanzó hasta la ventana y la abrió nuevamente―. Bien, estaremos hablando seguido. Deberías escribirle a tu maestra, ha envejecido aún más por la angustia de no saber de ti ―Saltó por el balcón.

Anna se apresuró a mirar abajo, pero ya no estaba. Decidió que no molestaría a nadie con el evento hasta la mañana siguiente y se dispuso a escribirle a su maestra. Le entregaría la carta a su padre en la mañana y él podría hacerla llegar con algún explorador.

.

* * *

.

Yoh despertó al escuchar la voz de Anna hablándole. Se levantó de golpe y la vio de pie frente a él, herida y usando un bastón como el día en que se despidieron en el hospital. Junto a ella estaba Aura apoyada en un bastón como el último día que vio a aquella mujer.

―Anna-chan. ¡¿Estás bien?!

―Yoh… Sabes que siempre te amaré, pero llegamos hasta aquí.

Ella desapareció, escuchó a su abuelo disculparse y luego sintió una descarga eléctrica en la cabeza.

Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Un sueño… tenía ese sueño a menudo, pero cada vez había pequeños cambios. Al principio era todo tal cual lo recordaba: Anna diciéndole que fuera a entrenar a Izumo y que no lo perdonaría si no se convertía en el Shaman King. Pero con los meses el sueño tenía variaciones, hasta hace poco ella le decía que lo vería en Izumo y ahora efectivamente se veían en ese lugar.

Volvió a acostarse y sonrió amargamente a causa de esos juegos crueles que le jugaba su subconsciente, según su abuelo se trataba sólo de su negación ante la muerte de Anna y de su deseo de verla con vida.

Suspiró y trató de dormir. Procuró pensar en uno de esos momentos que compartió con Anna antes de que ese sujeto apareciera, cuando lo hacía tenía sueños bastante dulces con ella. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió una presencia extraña en la casa, para cuando se incorporó la presencia había desaparecido. Decidió levantarse, sólo por si acaso.

Recorrió la casa en la oscuridad. Nada fuera de lo normal. Volvió sobre sus pasos para regresar a su habitación, pensando en que quizás había sido sólo parte de su sueño. Cuando pasó frente al cuarto de sus abuelos los escuchó hablar bastante sorprendidos y emocionados a la vez, sobre todo a su abuela a quien había visto decaer considerablemente desde el día en que se enteraron de la partida de Anna. No pudo resistir la curiosidad, ocultó su presencia y se quedó escuchando junto a la puerta.

―Esto es importante ―indicó la abuela―, escucha: "Tengo que advertirles de la misma mujer que nos atacó el día de aquel festival, al parecer los ha estado vigilando. Creo que no es un peligro realmente, pero de todas formas tengan cuidado, deberían mantener el transmisor cerca para dar aviso en caso de que algo llegara a pasar."

Yoh abrió la puerta de golpe. Sus abuelos se sorprendieron de sobremanera al percatarse de que estaba allí, con la emoción de tener noticias de Anna ninguno de ellos había sentido la presencia de su nieto.

Kino fue la primera en enfrentar a su nieto dándole un bastonazo en la cara a la vez que lo regañaba por escuchar conversaciones ajenas y darles un susto.

―Esa carta viene de ellos, Aura-san la envió estoy seguro ―dijo Yoh ignorando por completo los dichos de su abuela y el dolor en su rostro.

―¡CASI ME PROVOCAS UN INFARTO Y TE IMPORTA LA DICHOSA CARTA! ―rugió Kino―. ¡Sal de aquí antes de que te arrepientas de haber entrado!

―¡No lo haré! ―Hizo de tripas corazón para mantenerse firme ante su abuela, tenía que saber lo que fuera que dijera esa mujer―. ¡Tengo derecho a saber de este asunto!

Los abuelos se sorprendieron de que no huyera ante el tono autoritario de la anciana. Aunque veían temblar sus rodillas el hecho de hacerle frente a Kino era digno de aplaudir. Por suerte Anna era precavida y escribió la carta en braille para que sólo su maestra pudiera leerla con facilidad.

―¿Qué quieres saber? Lo escuchaste estando escondido ¿no? ― comentó Kino.

―¿Por qué se comunica ahora? ―preguntó Yoh―. Hace casi 9 meses que dieron aviso de su muerte y no dijeron nada de su funeral. Ningún contacto hasta ahora.

―Pues, nos advierten de esa mujer Nilsa ―respondió Yohmei―. Al parecer nos ha estado vigilando.

―Decía algo de un transmisor. ¿Aún lo tienes? ¿Tienes forma de comunicarte con ellos? ―preguntó Yoh, ignorando la advertencia.

―Yoh. Olvida el asunto y ve a dormir ―Kino volvió a su futon y se acostó dándole la espalda―. Podemos hablar durante la mañana.

Yoh miró a su abuela y luego a su abuelo, quien le indicó que Kino se había puesto algo nostálgica al recibir la carta y era mejor hablar en otro momento. El joven decidió no insistir y se retiró a su habitación, probablemente charlaban tan animados porque su abuela había recordado algún evento en particular relacionado con Anna.

.

* * *

.

―¿Tanto le temes a tu mujer? ―preguntó Anna un poco harta de las quejas de su padre.

Ambos llevaban una camiseta negra, pantalones estilo militar verde opaco y botas militares negras. Anna acompañaba el conjunto con su rosario y la pañoleta roja en la cabeza que ahora llevaba un protector metálico en la frente.

―No le temo a mi mujer, le temo a la asesina que duerme dentro de ella ―aclaró Luka frunciendo el ceño. Apuntó a las piernas de Anna cuyas rodillas temblaban ligeramente―. Y no te hagas la valiente, al menos yo no estoy temblando.

Le tocaba entrenamiento de campo con su padre y Reiko, convenció a Luka de ir a verificar lo que la medio hermana de la chica le había indicado, sin embargo, Anna procuró ocultarle los detalles. Partieron sin comentarle nada a Aura por supuesto, no querían que se preocupara de más por los trillizos y estarían seguros con Alexa, Xana y Kebil alrededor. Pero a su padre le inquietaba ocultarle ese tipo de información a su esposa, ellos lo compartían todo.

―¡No es de miedo es de frío! ―exclamó Anna cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cara en dirección opuesta al hombre.

―JA. Lo dice la niña que entrenaba descalza en la nieve en pleno invierno japonés ―dijo Luka escéptico―. Perdóname si no te creo.

―Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya no tengo esa adaptación ―Anna cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. No quería darle la razón, aunque los dos soles de Asgard brillaban en todo su esplendor por lo que era un día que podría llamarse "perfecto". Ciertamente su cuerpo parecía estremecerse por otros motivos… que sólo por coincidencia calzaban con el minuto en que pensaba en su madre en estado furibundo.

Esperaban a Reiko junto a un lago en las afueras de la ciudad. La chica apareció junto a ellos en ese instante, miraba alrededor bastante pálida y con bolsas bajo los ojos procurando que nadie la seguía o la había visto.

―Mi madre me va a matar si se entera de esto ―comentó Reiko notoriamente preocupada.

―Terminemos con esto ―dijo Luka en medio de un suspiro―. Si las voy a acompañar tengo que saber de qué se trata. Así que hablen.

―Se trata de un arma antigua que pertenecía a la familia ―explicó Reiko. O al menos eso le indicó Anna que debía responder, en realidad, decir eso era ocultar prácticamente toda la información―. Al parecer él la quería.

―Bien. Entonces quieren ver si está allí ―Luka observó cómo ambas chicas asentían―. De acuerdo, veremos si es cierto y luego nos iremos. ¿Dónde está?

―Dijo que en el centro del lago hay un islote con una cueva ―respondió Reiko mirando a su alrededor algo paranoica, sentía que en cualquier minuto aparecerían su madre o tías―. Debería estar allí.

―Bien, supongo que al menos servirá de entrenamiento ―dijo él quitándose las botas. Miró a ambas chicas que lo observaban con cara de interrogación. Las apuntó y habló con voz firme―: Si Aura me va a reprender por no decírselo antes de venir, al menos van a sudar en el proceso. Quítense las botas y a nadar.

―Aaaaaaagh ―Ambas chicas se quejaron y dejaron caer la cabeza a la vez. Él podía usar alguna criatura marina o algo así para llegar fácilmente al centro, pero no, las iba a hacer sufrir como venganza previa. Los tres sabían que él iba a ser su chivo expiatorio si algo salía mal.

Obedecieron la orden y lo siguieron a nado a través del lago. Anna se reprendió a sí misma por convencer a su padre, pudo simplemente ignorar los comentarios de Nilsa como quería hacer Reiko, pero tenía curiosidad y podía ser una herramienta bastante útil. Lo que le describió sonaba como la bitácora de Hao y, según los libros de Xana, podía tratarse de un libro con las técnicas prohibidas del clan que de seguro su tío manejaba. Si sabían cómo funcionaban podían saber cómo contrarrestarlas.

Después de una hora de nado, aún no veían el dichoso islote. Hizo una nota mental para fusilar a Nilsa si lo que decía no resultaba ser cierto. Después de otros treinta minutos se reprendió otra vez por creerle a esa mujer, hasta que su padre se detuvo algunos metros delante de ellas y luego aceleró.

―¡Creo que lo veo! ―exclamó mientras nadaba a toda a velocidad.

Ambas chicas lo imitaron, a los pocos minutos llegaron al lugar. Efectivamente había una cueva, se veía oscura como boca de lobo.

―Parece que es bastante profunda ―les señaló Luka―. ¿Están seguras de seguir con esto? Aún puedo comentarle a Aura y regresar aquí con ella, en caso de que se necesite a alguien de su sangre.

―¿El Comandante de Exploración tiene miedo de entrar en una cueva? ―preguntó Anna en tono de burla. Sabía que con eso lo convencería, era tan o más orgulloso que su madre.

Luka la miró frunciendo el ceño y creando una esfera de energía a modo de linterna. Entró delante de ellas sin decir palabra. Anna sonrió triunfal y caminó tras de él arrastrando a Reiko quien no iba a moverse por su cuenta.

No creía que se tratara sólo de técnicas prohibidas. Si era un libro como la bitácora, podían fortalecerse aún más rápido y de paso podía usarlo para entrenar a Yoh. Se había olvidado por completo de la posible furia de su madre, ahora sólo deseaba encontrar ese objeto. Sin darse cuenta, la ambición por más poder se había apoderado de ella sin pensar en consecuencias ni dar cabida a la razón, que normalmente le hubiera dicho que fuera más precavida y lo pensara dos veces o le diera la información completa a su padre antes de llevarlo hasta allí.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Advertencia:** Algunas frases de la segunda sección de este capítulo podrían afectar a personas sensibles. Se recomienda discreción._

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIX**

―¡¿Murió?! ―exclamó Ren incrédulo. La última vez que visitó a Yoh, él le comentó que Anna estaba en casa de sus padres y, conociendo a la itako, dudaba que sus parientes fueran débiles.

―Fue poco después de que estuviste aquí ―Yoh permaneció con la mirada gacha mientras hablaba.

―¡¿Esperas que crea que la chica que le pateó las bolas a Hao murió asesinada?!

―No quiero hablar del tema Ren...

Ren lo analizó con la mirada, la actitud derrotada de Yoh le bastó para saber que hablaba en serio. Bajó la mirada en silencio, de alguna manera se llevaba bien con Anna y habían desarrollado una extraña relación de amistad, había llegado a apreciarla. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber pasado tanto tiempo en las montañas, sin contacto con el exterior, al menos le habría gustado asistir a su funeral.

―Lo siento… ―Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Quería saber cómo había pasado, pero era mejor esperar y preguntárselo más adelante.

―Así que… viniste a Japón para acompañar a Jun por negocios familiares ―Sabía que era un cambio de tema demasiado obvio, pero Ren no conocía los detalles de la familia de Anna y le era muy doloroso volver a hablar de todo el asunto. Quizás con el tiempo podría sincerarse con él.

Ren le siguió el juego y continuaron con una charla trivial. Le propuso combates de práctica para evaluar sus niveles, estaría un buen periodo en Japón y pretendía matar el tiempo entrenando. Yoh le sonrió, agradecido por su comprensión, aceptó de buena gana la propuesta. Entrenar con él podía ser un excelente distractor.

.

* * *

.

Anna caminaba tras de su padre en la oscuridad, sintiendo como si su cabeza fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. La carga del lugar era enorme, escuchaba cientos de voces en su cabeza que la hacían sentir náuseas por las ideas y emociones que le transmitían. Supuso que Reiko y su padre no las escuchaban, ellos eran principalmente escudos y emisores, a diferencia de ella no recibían con tanta facilidad. Mantuvo su rostro impasible, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por caminar firme y no dejarles ver lo que ocurría en su interior.

 _La sangre tibia sabe bien, sobre todo cuando la bebes directamente de la presa… ¿Has escuchado gritar a alguien mientras le arrancas la piel? Esa vez le arranqué el cuero cabelludo ¡Su grito fue divino!... ¿Sabías que puedes matar a alguien de dolor? ¡Sólo tienes que torturarlo lo suficiente!¡Es muy fácil!..._

Lo peor no eran las voces sino las imágenes que las acompañaban cada cierto tiempo. Las visiones se hacían cada vez más frecuentes mientras más se adentraban en la cueva. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, pero si era cada vez más frecuente eso quería decir que se estaban acercando a su objetivo así que se obligó a soportarlo.

 _¡Me encantan los niños! Son muy fáciles de desmembrar y los puedes usar para controlar a los adultos. Mira, te enseñaré. ¡Ya ves que fácil es!_

Vio la imagen en su cabeza y esta vez tuvo que detenerse, sus piernas casi cedieron, se sintió palidecer, mareada a más no poder, las náuseas la obligaron a cubrirse la boca y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no vomitar.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Reiko junto a ella.

No veía su rostro, pero sonaba preocupada. La conexión que tenía con ella a causa de sus sincronizaciones probablemente le hacía percibir que algo andaba mal.

―No es nada ―Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que dijo esas palabras, sonaba igual que cuando estaba en trance. No era la suya.

Sintió a su padre detenerse y volver sobre sus pasos apresuradamente, alumbró su rostro. Pudo notar como Reiko y él palidecían.

―¡Nos largamos de aquí! ―Luka creó una copia de sí mismo que tomó a Reiko en sus brazos y él llevó a Anna. Comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida mientras gritaba enfurecido―. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que algo andaba mal?!

Luka hizo aparecer una criatura de cuatro patas, que no pudo ver a causa de la oscuridad, y le ordenó que avisara de lo ocurrido. Escuchó las pisadas de la criatura alejarse rápidamente.

―¡Estoy bien! ―protestó Anna―. ¡No regreses!¡Nos estábamos acercando!

―¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ―El rugido furibundo de Luka hizo eco en la cueva y provocó un ligero estremecimiento―. ¡No puedo estar más decepcionado de ti!

Anna se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así. Nunca lo había visto enojado en serio, hasta ese momento parecía que nada lo enfurecía realmente.

―¡Primero me ocultas información y después no eres capaz de detenerte! ―continuó gritando igual de enfurecido. Probablemente contenía el volumen de su voz sólo para evitar un derrumbe―. ¡Pensé que al menos serías honesta si sentías que algo iba mal! ¡Por suerte envié ese mensaje antes de entrar!

―¿Mensaje? ―preguntó Reiko sorprendida.

―¡Cuando ustedes van yo ya he vuelto 10 veces! ¡¿De verdad creían que no iba a adivinar que ocultaban algo?! ―respondió furioso―. ¡Por supuesto que tomé precauciones y avisé en casa!

―¡No es para tanto! ―se quejó Anna, irritada por su actitud―. ¡Puedo soportarlo!

―¡JA! ¡Reiko, muéstrale su aspecto ahora mismo! ―ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Reiko no se atrevió a desobedecer y proyectó en Anna lo que había visto cuando Luka la alumbró. La imagen que Reiko le mostró destruyó lo que quedaba de su fortaleza mental, comenzó a temblar mientras pasaba las manos por su rostro y cabeza, ahogó un grito de terror al darse de cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo ingenua que había sido al creer que se trataba sólo de energías negativas y demonios menores.

.

* * *

.

―¡Tienes que decirme qué clase de entrenamiento hiciste! ―exigió Ren apuntándolo con su lanza y respirando agitado. Generalmente combatía a la par con él, pero esta vez Yoh había sido claramente superior.

Yoh se rascó la nuca y lo miró contrariado. Había combinado los principios que aprendió de Xana con los entrenamientos de sus abuelos… y los de Anna. No sabía si podía referirse a su cuñado sin darle más explicaciones a Ren.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Xana apareció atravesando un portal ante la mirada atónita de ambos shamanes. El joven cayó al piso, parecía asustado y nervioso lo que distaba mucho del recuerdo que Yoh mantenía de él: siempre firme y bajo control. No pudo hacerle preguntas porque el joven desapareció ante sus ojos apenas se dio cuenta del lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Apenas cayó en la cuenta de que lo más probable era que Xana viniera en busca de ayuda echó a correr en dirección a la casa ante las quejas de Ren. Sabía que ellos sólo acudirían a su familia por algo como un exorcismo, los especialistas en exorcismos de aquel mundo eran una especie en extinción sobre todo porque la mayoría de esos pocos se encontraba en el clan Kilsteng que había sido reducido a la mitad el día en que Anna murió. Seguramente Aura también se presentaría allí si era un asunto de ese tipo.

Llegó hasta la casa seguido de Ren. Lo único que pudo ver fue cómo Xana, Kino, Yomei y Keiko desaparecían en el lugar dejando sólo a Tamao y Ryu mirando confundidos el sitio dónde estaban segundos antes.

―¡¿Quién es ese tipo?! ―Ren miraba sin dar crédito a sus ojos ni a sus sentidos. Había visto esa técnica, pero habitualmente la persona se quedaba en un radio cercano y aquel joven rubio había desaparecido por completo.

―¡Ryu! ¡¿Qué quería Xana?! ―preguntó Yoh con voz demandante.

―No lo comprendo del todo… ―respondió el aludido tomándose la cabeza con una mano―. Al parecer un miembro joven que no controla sus habilidades fue poseído por algo realmente peligroso…

―¿Saben dónde se fueron? ―preguntó Yoh.

―Me parece que Xana-san dijo que habían traído a esa persona a las montañas ―respondió Tamao servicialmente―. No dio más detalles.

―¡¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando?! ―exigió Ren apuntando a Yoh.

―¡Te comentaré en el camino! ―Yoh echó a correr de nuevo. Xana era difícil de percibir, pero la presencia de Aura era inconfundible.

.

.

.

Ren no daba crédito a sus oídos al escuchar la historia de Yoh. Lo miró esperando que comenzara a reír y decirle que se trataba de una broma, pero eso nunca pasó y él se veía bastante serio. ¿La muerte de Anna lo había enloquecido? ¿No pudo superarlo así que se inventó esa historia? Aunque el supuesto hermano de Anna había aparecido cruzando una especie de portal…

Yoh corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, tenía que decirle a Aura que existía la posibilidad de traer a su hija de vuelta si tenían su cuerpo. Aceleró aún más al llegar a un punto en donde se divisaba una barrera. Al estar a sólo unos metros de ella vio a su padre hablando con Luka. El hombre parecía extremadamente preocupado, su rostro pálido y ojeroso daba a entender que el asunto era grave.

Iba a llamar a su padre cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de una chica que se confundía con los gritos de varias voces roncas. De seguro se trataba de la persona que había comentado Ryu siendo sometida a un exorcismo. Ya no podía sentir la presencia de Aura, de seguro había entrado en la barrera, pensó en comentarle a Luka, pero lo observó detenidamente y comprendió que era un mal momento. Si él estaba así de preocupado, entonces Aura estaría aún peor ya que ella era la cabeza de la familia después de todo.

Otro grito, esta vez más desgarrador que el anterior. Luka se descompuso y se cubrió el rostro, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Mikihisa trató de confortarlo, le decía que todo estaría bien, pero él parecía no escuchar y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.

Se escuchó un nuevo grito inundando todo el lugar. Esta vez aquel hombre, que habitualmente se veía imponente y confiado, cayó de rodillas totalmente destruido. Yoh lo miró perplejo. ¿Quién podía ser tan importante como para que le afectara así? Era la voz de una mujer joven. ¿Acaso algo le había pasado a Alexa? Pero ella controlaba bien sus poderes. ¿Reiko? ¿Luka estaría así de desecho por Reiko?...

―Yoh… creo que debemos irnos. Al parecer están en medio de algo difícil ―Ren dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Yoh lo observó alejarse, tenía razón. Miró por última vez a aquel hombre y vio salir a Aura de la barrera con los ojos llorosos e hinchados, no quedaba rastro de la mujer orgullosa y fuerte que él recordaba. Se agachó junto a su marido y apoyó la cabeza del hombre sobre su pecho, abrazándolo en un vano intento por consolarlo.

Mikihisa se volteó y avanzó hasta llegar junto a él.

―Vuelve a casa Yoh. Es una situación complicada.

―¿Quién es la del exorcismo? ―preguntó Yoh. No podía comprender que Aura y Luka se mostraran así de destruidos por cualquier persona… Aura no estuvo así ni por la muerte de Anna.

Escuchó otro grito por parte de la chica, seguido del suspiro de Mikihisa a través de la máscara.

―Yoh… pregúntales cuando todo termine ―respondió su padre―. Pero te advierto que esto será largo, es un exorcismo de ablación.

Yoh quedó impactado. Comprendió entonces la actitud de Xana y le hizo algo de sentido, aunque no del todo, la reacción de sus suegros.

―¿Exorcismo de ablación? ―preguntó impresionado.

―Sí, Luka-san acompañó a dos chicas en entrenamiento que querían explorar una cueva ―explicó Mikihisa―. Una de las chicas era muy sensible a las energías negativas, pero estaba tan obsesionada con llegar al final que no notó que no se trataba sólo de energías y demonios menores.

―Se trataba de un demonio puro… ―murmuró Yoh.

―Sí, demonios de alto rango muy diferentes a los que conoces de Osore y de los que controlaba Anna habitualmente ―añadió Mikihisa―. Para cuando Luka-san se dio cuenta aquel demonio ya había transformado parte del cuerpo de la chica.

―Supongo que eso explica la actitud de Luka-san, debe estar culpándose de todo… ―comentó Yoh―. ¿La chica estará bien?

―Eso esperamos… Tardaron un poco en traerla, pero aún está a tiempo para extirpar al demonio. Se trata de una chica fuerte, debería soportar el dolor ―Mikihisa comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la barrera―. Entraré a ayudar, estos exorcismos son agotadores. Ve a casa.

Yoh dio un último vistazo a la pareja, que permanecía de rodillas en el piso, antes de obedecer a su padre. Aún le parecía extraña la actitud de ambos, a pesar de que Luka pudiera sentirse culpable no tenía sentido que estuvieran así de deshechos.

.

* * *

.

Definitivamente sentía que iba a morir. Era como si desgarraran su carne cada segundo. No podía controlar su cuerpo, era imposible moverse o siquiera pensar, lo único que podía sentir era dolor. Quería que terminara de una vez. Las personas a su alrededor le ordenaban que reconociera sus faltas, pero no había hecho nada que considerara como tal, no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse.

En medio de ese caos pudo abrir los ojos unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para ver a Kino frente a ella. Entonces supo que quienes la torturaban así debían ser los Asakura. La voz en su cabeza estaba enfurecida con ellos y ella misma comenzó a odiarlos. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? Ella lo hizo todo por esa familia, se había entregado por completo a su heredero y lo ayudó hasta el final. No tenían por qué hacerle algo así.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, en medio de un alarido de dolor, observó furiosa a la mujer frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando notó una lágrima en el rostro de su siempre estoica maestra… aquella mujer que la había criado. Pudo percibir claramente las emociones de la anciana, estaba destrozada por verla así. ¿Verla así? No había nada de malo con ella… o quizás sí… la abuela no la torturaría sin una razón. La imagen que Reiko le mostró en la cueva regresó a su cabeza.

Lanzó un nuevo alarido al viento, el dolor la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Esa no era ella… Reiko trató de engañarla. Ellos le estaban haciendo daño, eso era lo único cierto. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, por unos segundos vio a Aura tras de su maestra, esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre… ella debió hacerles el encargo a los Asakura, ella era la culpable. Si acababa con ella todo iba a terminar. En un impulso de odio trató de moverse para atacar, pero sintió como si su piel se desgarrara.

Otro alarido de dolor. ¿Cuánto más iban a tenerla así? ¿Por qué le hacían esto? Miró a su madre con un odio profundo en la mirada y vio que ella lloraba… ella lloraba… le sostenía la mirada, pero era un mar de lágrimas… sus ojos sólo expresaban dolor. ¿Le dolía verla así? La imagen de sí misma que Reiko le enseñó volvió a su cabeza… era posible que fuera ella.

 _No, no eres tú. Estás perfecta. Ellos se equivocan. ¿De qué te vas a arrepentir?_

Era cierto, no hizo nada mal.

 _Me buscaste por más poder para ayudarles. Si son tan estúpidos como para no entenderlo entonces deberías eliminarlos. Que salgan de tu camino. ¡Vamos! Sé fuerte._

¿Eliminarlos? NO, eso no quería hacerlo.

 _Ellos te están torturando. No te entienden. Ninguno lo hace. No los necesitas, me tienes a mí._

― _Pero, ellas están llorando… ―_ respondió en sus pensamientos.

 _Lágrimas de cocodrilo. ¿Alguna vez se preocuparon realmente por ti? La anciana te quería para utilizarte contra Hao, y tu "mamma" te abandonó por 12 largos años y quiere utilizarte para acabar con su hermano. Son iguales._

―Quizás… ―susurró Anna―. Pero ambas me han acogido de alguna manera…

 _Te están obligando a arrepentirte… ¿Te vas a arrepentir de querer ser fuerte por ellos y por él?_

―No… ―respondió en medio de un susurro.

 _Eso es. Ellos no quieren que seas fuerte, es por eso que te están limitando al separarte de mí._

Gritó otra vez. La estaban destruyendo. Por favor, que se detuvieran. No podía soportarlo más.

 _Todo será mejor si me aceptas. Puedo darte un poder mayor que el de aquella que se hace llamar tu madre._

―¿Mayor?

No pudo contener un nuevo alarido de dolor. Sintió como si la estuvieran desmembrando, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba siquiera cerca. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué había hecho mal?! ¡¿En qué les había fallado?! _"¡No puedo estar más decepcionado de ti!"_ Las palabras de su padre resonaron claramente en su cabeza.

―Lo siento… ―susurró arrepentida y al borde de las lágrimas. Ya no lo soportaba, era mejor si la mataban de una vez―. De verdad, lo siento…

 _¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No debes sentirlo! ¡Él te hubiera limitado! ¡Hiciste lo correcto! ¡Sin arrepentimientos!_

―No… estuvo mal… debí decirlo todo… Reiko tampoco quería ir y yo la convencí sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser… Era obvio que algo así tendría un guardián…

 _¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA NIÑA! ¡TU ESTÚPIDA PRIMA NUNCA PODRÍA ENTENDER UN PODER ASÍ!_

―¿Estás confesando que has obrado mal? ―No era la voz en su cabeza sino la voz de Kino.

―Sí… Lo siento, de verdad lo siento ―respondió apretando los puños con las manos apoyadas en el piso.

 _¡TE ESTÁ MANIPULANDO COMO SIEMPRE LO HA HECHO! ¡ELLA Y LOS ASAKURA SIEMPRE TE HAN UTILIZADO!_

La voz sonaba furiosa y desesperada. Mientras más se descomponía aquella voz, menos doloroso le resultaba.

―... quizás…

 _¿Quizás? ¡Asúmelo! Hasta el compromiso fue hecho para utilizarte._

―… quizás… pero nunca me molestó… Yoh me salvó… le debo mi vida…

 _¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡Tú has solucionado sus problemas cientos de veces! ¡La deuda ni siquiera debería existir!_

―Fui yo quien decidió hacerlo… Aunque quizás te dé algo de razón… Nadie me obligó a quedarme.

―¿Por qué lo sientes? ―Kino volvió a intervenir.

―Traicioné la confianza de mi sangre… Mi soberbia me hizo creer que se me haría fácil… no me importaron los demás.

Kino, Keiko, Yomei y Mikihisa estaban agotados, pero al menos ya habían conseguido llegar a ella. Comenzar por reconocer sus propios errores debilitaría al demonio y les facilitaría el trabajo.

.

* * *

.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando sintió llegar a sus abuelos y padres a la casa. Se levantó y corrió hasta la sala para reunirse con ellos, tenía que preguntarles qué había pasado y si Aura seguía allí. Cuando entró se sorprendió de verlos así de extenuados. Sus abuelos estaban sentados uno apoyado sobre el otro, secando su sudor con una toalla, su padre acostado con los brazos abiertos en el piso y su madre recostada sobre la pared absolutamente agotada.

―Esto… ¿Qué tal salió? ―preguntó a los presentes mientras se sentaba en la sala.

Los cuatro hicieron un sonido que tradujo como un "bien".

―¿Ellos siguen aquí?

Esta vez los cuatro suspiraron agotados y lo miraron con cara de "Tienes que estar bromeando".

―¡No me miren así! Tengo que decirle a Aura-san que puedo traer a Anna de vuelta ―Yoh los miró irritado.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí y suspiraron otra vez. Luego, las miradas se concentraron en Mikihisa y este comprendió que había sido designado para hablar. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y se sentó para hablarle a su hijo.

―Están en el templo. La chica se quedará en observación unos días ―Observó a Yoh levantarse y se apresuró a añadir―: Están todos agotados, por favor espera a mañana. Te avisaremos cuando vayamos hasta allá.

―¿Quién es la chica? ―preguntó Yoh deteniéndose en la puerta. No podía evitar pensar que la conducta de sus suegros y cuñado era sospechosa.

―Yoh… ahora no, por favor ―respondió su padre en tono de súplica, representando a los otros tres también. Estaba harto, lo único que deseaba era un baño y dormir. Anna no solía meterse en problemas, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en grande. Les tomó horas acabar con todo y ella había quedado hecha polvo, en realidad ni siquiera sabían si habían acabado con todo, la presencia de la chica aún se sentía diferente y era probable que tuvieran que continuar dentro de algunas horas.

―Están agotados… igual o peor que nosotros. Ve a dormir, te avisaré ―añadió Keiko.

―¿Lo prometes?

―Sí ―respondió ella irritada. Aceptó alterar las memorias de Yoh para evitar que siguiera a Anna y se pusiera en peligro innecesariamente, pero su obsesión por ella comenzaba a ser molesta. Le habría encantado llevarlo y que la viera de una vez para acabar con eso.

.

* * *

.

Despertó sintiéndose atrapada. Su madre tomaba su mano, ubicada en su pecho, rodeándola desde atrás con un brazo y por el frente se encontraba su padre, abrazándola con fuerza. Ambos estaban dormidos y no le permitían moverse, tampoco tenía ánimos de hacerlo, aún se sentía exhausta. La sensación cálida de estar entre ellos también era agradable, muy diferente al frío glacial que sentía hace algunas horas atrás.

Miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Su rostro se veía demacrado y sus ojos algo hinchados. ¿Había llorado por su culpa? Se sintió pésimo al pensarlo, él siempre sonreía o se tomaba las cosas con humor, nunca lo vio enojado en serio hasta ese día en la cueva.

―Lo siento ―susurró con culpa en la voz. Cerró los ojos y sintió como él estrechaba su abrazo y besaba su frente.

―Sólo no vuelvas a darme un susto así ―susurró él en respuesta―. Eras el demonio más horripilante que he visto.

Anna le dio una ligera patada en respuesta.

―Tarado…

―Yo también te quiero, hija ―Le sonrió y besó su frente nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos, pero ahora estaba sola. Supo que había sido más que un pestañeo cuando vio la luz del atardecer entrando por la puerta corrediza. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser le reclamaba por moverse, inspeccionó sus manos con la mirada y suspiró aliviada al ver que habían recuperado su aspecto normal.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Keiko se abalanzara sobre ella, le abriera la boca y comenzara a inspeccionarla. La escuchó suspirar aliviada antes de soltarla.

―Ya no tiene los colmillos. Al parecer sí pudimos extirparlo por completo mientras dormía ―informó a todos los presentes―. Aun así, debería quedarse en el templo unos días.

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo inundó el lugar.

Miró a Keiko y vio cómo a la mujer se le escapaban un par de lágrimas mientras le sonreía. La madre de Yoh se apartó, secó sus lágrimas y luego le dio una de las bofetadas de su vida.

Los labios de Anna se abrieron formando un "auch" silencioso, se tocó la mejilla adolorida y la observó sorprendida. Jamás en su vida había visto a la comprensiva y maternal Keiko levantarle la mano a alguien, expedía un aura exactamente igual a la de Kino cuando se enfurecía con ella y su mirada la intimidaba más que la de Aura… era hija de su maestra después de todo. Keiko se puso de pie y pareció formarse con su maestra y madre.

―¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

El rugido furibundo de las tres en conjunto hizo volar su cabello hacia atrás. En ese momento comprendió que venía la segunda parte del proceso: una reprimenda que podría sentirse peor que la ablación en sí.

.

* * *

.

―No pensé que fueras a molestarte tanto ―Ren miró a Yoh de reojo. El heredero de los Asakura estaba casi enfurecido por la respuesta de los padres de Anna.

Estaban junto al río, tomando un descanso del entrenamiento.

―¡¿Cómo no voy a molestarme?!

―Sus creencias son diferentes. Si no les gusta molestar a los que han cruzado al otro mundo deberías respetarlo.

―¡Es que no comprendo cómo es que pueden quedarse así! ―Yoh estaba sumamente irritado por la actitud indiferente de Aura―. Ella parecía adorar a su hija.

―Cuando Hao tomó tu alma Anna quedó tan impactada que no pudo reaccionar de ninguna manera ―comentó Ren―. Ni enojo, ni llanto, ni culpa, absolutamente nada. Fue como si se quedara vacía, sólo sostuvo tu cuerpo.

―¿Por qué me dices eso? ―preguntó Yoh aún irritado.

―Porque esa mujer pudo pasar por algo similar. Quizás estaba tan destruida que no pudo expresar nada ante la muerte de su hija.

Yoh se quedó pensativo. Quizás Ren tenía razón y Aura le respondió tan indiferente por lo dolorosa que resultaba la situación. Iría a disculparse por su imprudencia después del entrenamiento.

.

* * *

.

―Casi le tengo lástima ―comentó Luka sentado fuera del templo con Yohmei y Mikihisa. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que su esposa, Kino y Keiko les pidieran dejarlas a solas para "hablar" con Anna.

―Una reprimenda de esas tres en conjunto y la ablación en sí son castigos más que suficientes ―Yohmei exhaló el humo de su pipa y sonrió. Kino, pues… era Kino, su hija era incluso peor que su esposa cuando se enfadaba así, y Aura pues… pobre Anna. Al menos quedaba claro que la chica no volvería a actuar tan impulsivamente en su vida.

―Eso espero… ―comentó Luka en medio de un suspiro―. Por lo menos salió bien…

―Sabe que no es su culpa Luka-san ―intervino Mikihisa.

―Más que la culpa es el hecho de su falta de honestidad. No esperaba que fuera a volverse tan ambiciosa… mi cuñado comenzó con este tipo de actitudes en su momento ―Estaba notoriamente preocupado―. Me asusta que pueda corromperse por sus deseos de poder…

―Anna es una chica difícil, pero tiene un buen corazón. Si no fuera así no la hubiéramos salvado ―comentó Yohmei sonriente―. No debe preocuparse por su hija, ella sabe que ha obrado mal y dudo que quiera repetir la experiencia.

Luka suspiró esperando que el anciano tuviera razón. Aitor también tenía un buen corazón de joven, lo sabía porque había sido su instructor años atrás, mucho antes de que Aura y él se casaran. Miró al frente, arqueó una ceja al ver a Yoh caminando en su dirección, sonrió al pensar que nunca hubo motivos para preocuparse por él ya que definitivamente era el mejor yerno que un padre podría querer.

Al momento en que Yoh llegó frente a ellos, las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación algo más tranquilas y desahogadas.

Yoh se disculpó con ellos por sacar a colación un tema tan doloroso. Los padres de Anna se miraron y suspiraron al escucharlo, le indicaron que no debía disculparse, todo estaba bien. Él les sonrió y se marchó.

―Creo que ya es suficiente de todo esto ―comentó Luka mirando caminar a Yoh. Estaba totalmente seguro que el enterarse de la vigilancia de Nilsa sobre el chico también había precipitado a Anna. Supo que su mujer pensaba lo mismo cuando besó su mejilla y dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al templo.

.

* * *

.

― _¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!_

Anna se tomó la cabeza con fuerza al escuchar la voz furibunda de Nilsa retumbar en sus pensamientos. Se sintió sumamente irritada al oír esa pregunta viniendo de ella porque había sido precisamente ELLA quién les había dicho de aquella cueva. Era el colmo que tuviera que aguantar una reprimenda de su parte.

 _―¿LES dije? ―_ preguntó irritada―. _Existe un pequeño GRAN motivo por el cual se lo dije a Reiko y no a ti. Le dije a REIKO que fuera. ¡¿ACASO TE LLAMAS REIKO?! ¡NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!_

― _¡PUDISTE DECIRLE ESPECÍFICAMENTE QUÉ HABÍA ALLÍ! ―_ respondió Anna furiosa con ella. Si lo hubiera hecho habría guiado a Reiko desde fuera.

―¿Anna? ¿Qué te pasa? ―Reiko apareció en la habitación. La miró extrañada al ver sus gestos, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. Comprendió todo cuando Nilsa apareció frente a ella y la tomó de una oreja.

―¡¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos entiendes por la palabra SOLA?! ―gritó Nilsa furibunda directamente en la oreja de Reiko―. Te dije: ¡VE SOLA! ¡Es decir, por TU CUENTA! ¡SIN COMPAÑÍA, NADIE MÁS QUE TÚ!

Desapareció de la habitación cuando sintió a Aura acercarse.

― _Las tres hablaremos más tarde ―_ les dijo mentalmente a ambas a la vez.

―Reiko. Sé que acabas de llegar, pero necesito hablar a solas con ella ―solicitó Aura.

Anna palideció. ¿No había sido suficiente con el tres por uno durante 2 horas continuas?

―No, no lo fue ―respondió Aura a los pensamientos de Anna, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos―. Sólo te estamos dando un descanso antes de ir con el uno a uno. Pero ahora entré por otro asunto.

―¿Otro asunto? ―Cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar sus gritos en la oreja y dentro de su cabeza.

―Yoh quiere convertirse en el Shaman King y traerte de vuelta a la vida ―Se sentó junto a ella―. Lo cual por supuesto es un problema porque sigues viva.

―Ese idiota ―dijo Anna en medio de un suspiro.

―Sí, ese idiota te ama. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Se reclinó hacia atrás apoyada sobre sus manos.

―… ¿Qué debo hacer? ―Miró a su madre en busca de respuestas.

―¿Qué te decía el demonio? ―Aura la miró perspicazmente. Lo había escuchado, pero quería estar segura de que su hija era consciente de ello.

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ―Anna la miró disgustada. Supo que Aura no iba a responder cuando se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada que decía "responde de una vez". Bufó y respondió a su pregunta, lo recordaba todo.

―Las palabras que dijo no eran invenciones, sino que son las inseguridades que aún tienes. Son pensamientos negativos que se quedan en tu subconsciente y que habitualmente ignoras o aceptas, pero siguen allí.

Anna desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio. Claro que había pensado esas cosas en su momento, pero no creyó que a esas alturas aún le importaran.

―Por supuesto que sacó esas cosas de contexto, pero si están en tu corazón entonces deberías tomarlas en cuenta dentro del contexto adecuado ―Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le sonrió―. Lo que quiero decir, es que debes comenzar a vivir por ti. Siempre has estado pendiente de las expectativas y sueños de los demás, es hora de pensar en tu propio camino.

―¿Mi propio camino? ―murmuró mirando sus manos.

―Durante ese torneo tu objetivo era ayudarle a Yoh a vencer a Hao y a cumplir con su sueño, lo hiciste todo por él. ¿Cuál era tu sueño?

―… ya sabes cuál era ―respondió desviando la mirada, algo avergonzada.

―Jajaja. Sí, lo sé. Pero, también pensaste en otros sueños además de casarte con él y ser la esposa del Shaman King.

―¿Y eso qué?

―Formar una familia es un sueño en común para muchas personas. Pero no implica renunciar a otros sueños o a perseguir tus propios objetivos.

―Quieres decir que aún guardo esas emociones porque siempre he estado siguiendo a otros…

―Exacto. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer? ―Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

―… no lo sé. No creo que mis planes sean válidos ahora mismo.

―Está bien. No es necesario que lo definas ahora. Pero puedes escuchar tu corazón para saber qué quieres hacer a corto plazo. ¿Aún lo amas?

―Sí…

―¿Quieres quedarte con él ahora?

―Sí… pero no lo haré. Aún debo volverme más fuerte…

―¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?

―Quiero darle su merecido a ese tipo, no por ti ni por la seguridad de Yoh ―respondió con voz firme y segura―. Sino porque él destruyó mi vida dos veces y no quiero darle la oportunidad de una tercera.

―Entonces. ¿Regresarás con nosotros?

―Sí…

―¿Hablarás con Yoh antes de irnos?

―Sí…

―Bien. Hablarán mañana ―Aura le sonrió, besó su frente y se puso de pie. De un segundo a otro su expresión cambió a una más sombría, le lanzó una mirada de muerte―. Ahora continuamos. Se acabó tu descanso.

Anna suspiró agotada. Definitivamente su madre tenía un trastorno bipolar.

―¡¿EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco de la ira y le plantó una bofetada que la hizo volar al otro lado de la habitación… No supo nada del mundo hasta que Keiko entró allí y la regañó durante un periodo que se le hizo una eternidad, finalmente fue su maestra… apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada y, por supuesto, resultó ser la peor de las tres porque no sólo la reprendió por "ser una niña estúpida, descuidada e irresponsable" sino también por "dejarla en vergüenza al no ser capaz de reconocer algo tan obvio".

―¡Y MÁS TE VALE NO MORIR PORQUE TE ENCONTRARÉ Y ME TENDRÁS GRITÁNDOTE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

Sonrió sutilmente al escuchar las últimas palabras de la anciana al salir de la habitación. Eran su forma de decirle que se preocupaba y que su muerte le resultaría dolorosa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el futon, su cabeza iba a reventar después de tanto grito. En ese momento se preguntó en qué minuto había pasado de huérfana a tener a tres madres… que eran cada una más temible que la anterior al estar enojadas, si eso iba a pasar por lo menos alguna de ellas pudo ser más suave…

Se tensó al escuchar la puerta corrediza abrirse de nuevo. Todo menos un tercer round. Alguien se sentó junto al futon, miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que una mano le entregaba la mitad de una barra de chocolate. Se sentó para recibirla, mirando extrañada al dueño de la mano.

―Después de un estrés tan grande necesitas algo de azúcar ―explicó su padre con una gran sonrisa. Luego le hizo un guiño, bajó la voz y le habló en un susurro―: Sólo no se lo digas a tu madre o va a matarme, se supone que estás castigada.

Le sonrió y agradeció con la mirada. Al menos su padre compensaba en algo la ecuación.

.

 **Continuará…**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX**

 **.**

Despertó en medio de la noche. Otra vez el mismo sueño. Miró a Manta dormido en el futon de al lado, Ren no estaba. Comenzó a vagar por la casa, no podía dormir, aún le daba vueltas quién sería la persona que había sobrevivido al exorcismo… la presencia que sintió al disculparse con los padres de Anna se parecía mucho a la de ella. A pesar de lo que dijera su abuelo ese sueño le parecía demasiado real…

―¿Qué haces a estas horas?

Ren apareció por el pasillo de la izquierda, seguro venía del baño, continuaron caminando. Le contó de su sueño recurrente, se sintió un poco tonto al tratar de convencerse de que no era sólo un sueño.

―¿Cómo se supone que ocurrió? ―preguntó Ren después de un minuto de silencio―. ¿Cómo es que murió?

―Pues… nunca supe los detalles… ―respondió pensativo―. Pero Aura-san dijo que quedó mal herida y la llevaron al hospital… murió allí.

―¿Y cómo se supone que te llamó si estaba tan grave? ―Ren lo miró perspicazmente.

―Pues… ―Yoh lo pensó por un minuto. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta―. Cuando hablamos se veía bien, supongo que me llamó antes del ataque… ―Tuvo una puntada en la cabeza, por un segundo vio a Anna hablándole con manchas de sangre en la ropa―. No, ella no estaba bien…

―¿Estaba bien o no?

―No sé qué parte es real y cuál es de mi sueño…

―Ya veo. Entonces tienes dudas… ―Ren cerró los ojos y pareció meditar unos segundos―. Anna estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti y la creo perfectamente capaz de fingir su muerte con tal de salvar tu vida.

―También lo pensé… pero mis abuelos...

―Eres el único heredero con sangre Asakura.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Yoh lo miró intensamente.

―Je. Lo sabes ¿no? ―Ren le sonrió―. Ellos pudieron cooperar sin rechistar pensando en su descendencia. La gemela de tu suegra también estuvo aquí, pero no se necesitan dos personas para dar esa noticia.

―Y Aura-san parecía triste pero no destruida a pesar de que adoraba a Anna… ―murmuró Yoh.

―Por lo que dices esa mujer tiene la habilidad de manipular memorias ―continuó Ren―. Quizás vino sólo para cambiar tus recuerdos.

―Entonces tú crees que mis sueños son… ―Yoh se detuvo en seco. Ahora los eventos recientes le hacían sentido. Esa chica no tenía una presencia similar a la de Anna, esa ERA Anna. Echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al templo, tenía que verla y exigirle una explicación.

.

.

.

Despertó sobresaltada al sentir la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Se levantó al ver una silueta masculina acercándose apresuradamente hasta ella, no podía ver su rostro a causa de la oscuridad, pero parecía ser un joven de su edad. Su presencia se le hacía familiar… demasiado familiar… Abrió los ojos como platos cuando despertó por completo y reconoció la presencia de Yoh. No lo había visto hace casi 9 meses y se sorprendió al ver cómo había cambiado su físico en ese periodo, era más alto y corpulento que antes.

No supo cómo reaccionar frente a él, la había tomado por sorpresa. Sintió cómo sus manos tomaban su rostro suavemente, como si él no quisiera despertar de un sueño. Yoh le acomodó algunos cabellos mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos, ella se quedó paralizada por su mirada. Sintió como él se acercaba y la besaba dulcemente, no quiso rechazarlo, lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba. Separaron sus labios por falta de aire, después de recuperar el aliento él volvió a besarla esta vez más intensamente como si tratara de convencerse que no era un sueño. Comenzó a recorrerla con las manos y supo que, aunque no quisiera, tenía que detenerlo.

―Yoh… estamos en un templo… ―Sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, él intentó quitarle la yukata. Evitó que lo hiciera, no porque no quisiera sino porque no era prudente―. Yoh n- ―La silenció con un beso―. Yoh no est- ―Otro beso.

―Necesito saber que esto es real ―dijo entre besos, con la respiración agitada.

―Es perfectamente real y TE ESTOY VIENDO.

Yoh quedó petrificado al reconocer la voz amenazante de Luka en la habitación. Anna aprovechó la parálisis que tuvo Yoh para separarse y acomodarse la ropa, eso era lo que trataba de decirle: "No estamos solos". Suspiró pesadamente al pensar que hasta ese minuto Yoh le había provocado una buena impresión a su padre, pero ahora de seguro querría verlo muerto… bueno, sólo medio muerto.

―L-luka-san ―Se volteó lentamente y sudando frío―. Y-yo sólo-

―VUELVE… A… CASA ―lo interrumpió el hombre. Su voz de ultratumba, mirada sedienta de sangre y aura siniestra fueron suficientes para que Yoh obedeciera sin rechistar.

Padre e hija lo observaron correr de vuelta. Anna decidió que era mejor volver a su futon y fingir que dormía antes de que su padre decidiera que Yoh estaba lo suficientemente lejos y comenzara a interrogarla. Sintió a Reiko acostada junto a ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no estallar de la risa. Le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero eso finalmente la hizo explotar ante las miradas fastidiadas de padre e hija.

―¡SÓLO DUÉRMETE! ―gritaron ambos a la vez.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente escuchó como su madre reía sonoramente fuera de la habitación ante las quejas de su padre que parecía haber despertado de un pésimo humor. Podía sentir las emociones de su madre y sabía que estaba casi llorando de la risa.

―Vamos, no seas así ―comentó ella entre risas―. El chico seguía algo confundido, quería saber si era un sueño o no. JAJAJAJAJA.

―¡¿Y era necesario que manoseara a mi hija delante de mí para saberlo?! ―preguntó él irritado.

―Ay, por favor. Como si tú hubieras sido una blanca paloma a los 17 ―respondió Aura en tono de reproche.

―¡Tiene 16! ―exclamó irritado.

―Cumplirá 17 dentro de tres meses. Ya déjalo, quieres ―Abrió la puerta y miró a Anna, secandose las lágrimas que habían salido por reflejo―. ¿Estabas escuchando?

―Me despertó tu risa ―respondió la aludida. Se puso de pie y salió al pasillo exterior, se sentó junto a su padre―. Deberías saber que él no es así habitualmente. Estaba confundido.

―Confundido se llama ahora ―masculló Luka de malas.

―¿Me vas a decir que tú esperaste hasta el matrimonio para intentar tocarla? ―preguntó Anna lanzándole una mirada escéptica.

Aura se largó a reír de nuevo. Eso zanjaba el asunto porque él no tenía nada que reprocharle al chico respecto a eso.

―… pero nunca frente a tu abuelo. ¡Que no lo intente en frente de mí! ―Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Definitivamente su hija lo había dejado sin comentarios al respecto.

Reiko apareció frente a ellos con el desayuno que había enviado la madre de Yoh. Se mordió los labios para no reír ante el último comentario y la cara de su tío.

―¿Alguna novedad de parte de los Asakura? ―preguntó Aura antes de que Anna y Luka se lanzaran sobre su sobrina.

―Sí, necesitan que vayas lo antes posible tía ―respondió Reiko poniéndose seria de repente.

―Bien, buen provecho ―Se teletransportó al patio de los Asakura y supo de inmediato el por qué la necesitaban al escuchar los gritos enfurecidos de Yoh. Suspiró, iba a ser una mañana larguísima y no había pegado un ojo estando en casa. Dejó de escuchar los gritos del joven y supo que la había sentido llegar, Yoh se plantó frente a ella con una mirada dolida y gélida.

―¿Ustedes la obligaron a hacerlo? ―preguntó con voz sombría.

―Buen día, Yoh ―respondió ella tranquilamente. Podía sentir la inestabilidad emocional de su yerno, él no sabía qué pensar―. Te ayudaré con eso ―En un movimiento rápido le tomó la cabeza y deshizo la labor de su hermana―. Definitivamente mi hermana estaba desconcentrada ese día, habitualmente no puedo deshacer lo que ella hace. Ahora debería estar todo más claro.

―… fue su idea ―murmuró Yoh cabizbajo.

―Sí, lo fue. Pero todos la apoyamos, no debes culparla sólo a ella ―Sentía el dolor del chico, para él saber eso fue como una puñalada. Yoh entendía los motivos, pero aun así le dolía―. Percibo que aún la quieres, pero no sabes si perdonarla o no.

Él se quedó cabizbajo en silencio. Estaba molesto con todos los que sabían del asunto y lo habían engañado de esa manera, se sentía traicionado por todos.

―A veces hacemos tonterías por proteger a quienes amamos, Yoh ―comentó Aura apoyando las manos en las caderas, en la misma posición que solía adoptar su hija cuando le hablaba al joven―. Mi hija y tu familia lo hicieron para mantenerte seguro, mi hermana y yo para darle tranquilidad a mi hija.

Los pensamientos de Yoh ahora eran más claros, pero aún se sentía dolido. Aura sonrió al captar que también tenía ciertas inseguridades respecto a los sentimientos de su hija.

―Sí, ha tenido varios pretendientes desde que vive con nosotros ―Observó algo divertida como Yoh levantaba la cabeza y la miraba muy tenso―. Pero los ha espantado a todos. Nunca ha dejado de pensar en ti.

Yoh suspiró aliviado, al menos eso seguía igual, ella aún lo quería de esa forma.

―Puedes hablar con ella ahora… Pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, no respondo por las acciones de mi marido ―Después de la advertencia y verificar que comprendía, le tendió una mano para llevarlo hasta el templo. Él la tomó y segundos más tarde se encontraban en el lugar.

Anna, Luka y Reiko seguían en el pasillo. Aura, su marido y sobrina se marcharon para darles su espacio.

Anna se quedó paralizada al verlo allí. Él no la miraba, simplemente se quedó de pie frente a ella apretando los puños y con la mirada gacha, ya había asimilado todo. Ella sentía que su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho por estar frente a él de nuevo, pero también sentía la culpa consumiéndola por haberlo engañado así. Esta parte definitivamente iba a ser peor que todo lo anterior.

―¡¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ―Yoh acompañó su grito furibundo con una mirada gélida y dolida que jamás había visto en él.

Anna bajó la cabeza sin poder responder. Estaba pensando en él y en su seguridad, pero sabía que él no iba a entenderlo.

―¡¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu padre?! ―continuó Yoh comenzando caminar en círculos y dando manotazos al aire―. ¡¿ACASO QUERÍAS MORIR DE VERDAD?! ―La miró furioso como nunca en su vida.

―¿Eh? ―Anna lo miró desconcertada. Pensó que su primera pregunta se refería a ella haciendo que borraran parte de sus memorias.

―"¿Eh?" ―repitió él. La miró frunciendo el ceño―. Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir: "¿Eh?". ¡Llevo meses entrenando como un enfermo para poder protegerte y tú te lanzas en una búsqueda suicida porque "quieres ser fuerte rápido"!

―Pensé que estarías más molesto por lo que te hice cuando me fui…

―Sí, lo estoy ―dijo Yoh con voz firme―. Pero estoy aún más molesto porque valores tan poco tu vida y te lanzaras a algo así sin medir consecuencias.

Anna se cubrió el rostro con una mano y comenzó a reír silenciosamente, su risa silenciosa se transformó en una carcajada amarga y luego en una arrogante. Ahora fue el turno de Yoh para mirarla desconcertado, nunca la había escuchado reír así.

―¡¿TÚ me vienes a aleccionar a MÍ respecto a "valorar mi vida" y "medir consecuencias"?! ―continuó riendo ante la mirada desconcertada de Yoh por unos minutos. Cuando su risa se desvaneció, adoptó un semblante duro y se puso de pie para gritarle enfurecida―: ¡PERDÓNAME QUE RÍA EN TU CARA! JA-JA-JA.

Yoh la miró irritado, iba a responder pero ella intervino antes:

―¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES ME DEJASTE CON EL CORAZÓN PENDIENDO DE UN HILO?! ―le rugió furiosa. Sorprendentemente ya no sentía dolor ni cansancio alguno.

―¡Siempre fue para cumplir mi promesa! ¡NO PUEDES SACÁRMELO EN CARA! ―respondió él de misma manera.

―¡Oh, claro! Siempre fue para cumplir con tu promesa ―dijo con voz sarcástica―. ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE NOMBRE TODAS LAS PELEAS INNECESARIAS EN LAS QUE TE METISTE?!

Yoh casi quedó sordo con el último grito.

―¡O LAS VECES EN QUE HICISTE TONTERÍAS COMO DEJAR QUE TOKAGEROH TE POSEYERA!

Yoh se quedó mudo. En realidad, no podía reprocharle un "acto suicida" porque él tenía un historial bastante amplio… un momento. ¿En qué minuto dio vuelta la conversación? Esto debía ser él regañándola a ella y no al revés.

―¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo! ―Se tomó la cabeza exasperado. Luego la apuntó con el dedo―. ¡Se supone que ahora YO tenía todas las de ganar!

―BAKA! ¡No me puedes reprochar algo que tú mismo has hecho mil veces! ―exclamó ella aún molesta―. ¡Y NUNCA vas a ganarme!

―¡Perfecto! No te reprocharé lo del demonio ―dijo Yoh irritado―. ¡Pero no tienes excusa para dejarme así! ¡¿QUÉ DERECHO TENÍAS DE ENGAÑARME?!

―¡Eres un cabeza hueca entrometido! ¡Si te prohibía el contacto ibas a correr detrás de mí y te habrían matado! ―respondió ella exasperada. Luego exclamó angustiada―: ¡YA TE VI MORIR UNA VEZ!

Yoh se quedó mudo de nuevo… otra vez tenía razón. Su abuelo dijo que le rogó a Aura para que lo llevara a hablar con Anna de nuevo cuando ella se despidió definitivamente. También le habían dicho que la mitad del clan fue aniquilado ese día y que Anna en realidad sí estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por su hermana. Además, Alexa se vio obligada a elegir entre Anna y otro chico de su edad… de seguro la itako pensó inmediatamente en que ese pudo ser él.

―Lo siento… ―susurró Anna. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños―. Pero no me pidas que me arrepienta, no soporto la idea de verte en peligro por mi culpa.

―Tú estuviste en peligro por la mía… ―dijo Yoh ahora más calmado―. Siempre lo has hecho todo por mí… esta vez yo quería ser tu apoyo.

―No quiero que lo seas si vas a salir lastimado…

―Ya salí lastimado… ―Se acercó y tomó sus manos―. Terminaste conmigo de una forma bastante cruel…

―… y cobarde ―añadió ella apoyando su frente el pecho de Yoh. Lo extrañaba tanto…

―¿Por qué continuaste? ―preguntó él―. ¿Por qué no dejaste las cosas hasta ahí en la cueva?

―Pensé que podía haber algo como la bitácora de Hao… y que podía usarla para volvernos más fuertes. Así podría volver a verte seguido sin preocupaciones…

Yoh sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Y sigues haciendo todo por mi… Okaeri, Anna-chan.

―Yoh… no he dicho que regresaré aquí ―Se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Sólo entonces, a la luz del día, dimensionó que ahora debía mirarlo hacia arriba, hace apenas nueve meses atrás eran de la misma estatura―. Has crecido…

―Jijiji. Debo decir que tú también ―comentó Yoh con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. El busto de Anna ya no le permitía apegarla tanto como antes. Recibió la bofetada correspondiente y continuó―: Te extrañé.

―Yo también… pero sabes que volveré hasta allá por tiempo indefinido…

Yoh la silenció con un beso suave y prolongado. Ella no lo rechazó, no quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba desde hace meses. Al separarse se miraron con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y se sonrieron.

―Me da igual si vienes una vez al año. Voy a esperarte todos los días ―Se acercó a su cuello y la besó dejando una marca.

―¡Yoh! ―exclamó ella irritada y con las mejillas encendidas. Lo apartó de golpe.

―Si vas a estar lejos tengo que dejar alguna marca. Sólo por si acaso ―Le sonrió traviesamente―. Aura-san me comentó de tus pretendientes.

―Pues mi padre te dejará otra marca a ti si es que la ve ―comentó apuntando a la zona enrojecida de su cuello. Se sintió complacida cuando Yoh palideció un poco por el comentario.

―B-bueno, asumiré el riesgo ―Comenzó a reír nervioso, Luka sólo dijo que lo desollaría si la lastimaba nunca dijo nada acerca de tocarla… ¿No estaba incluido en la amenaza verdad?

―Por cierto… ya no seré la misma persona la próxima vez que me veas… Me uniré al escuadrón de mi madre.

―Ah. ¿Vas a entrar en su ejército? ―La observó asentir y luego le sonrió―. Bueno, supongo que eso era obvio. Pero no creo que algunas escaramuzas militares te cambien mucho. De por sí eres buena estratega.

―Yoh… No vamos a darles una paliza y esperar a que se rindan. Es someter, matar o morir ―Prefirió ser directa con él y que la rechazara ahora antes que soportarlo después―. Habré torturado o matado a más de alguien para cuando me vuelvas a ver.

Yoh se quedó mirándola en silencio. Recordó su viaje a Asgard con ella, nunca creyó a Anna realmente capaz de torturar a alguien, es decir, lo hacía, pero nunca de la forma tan siniestra que vio en aquella ocasión. En ese contexto ella fácilmente podría convertirse en un arma humana como el resto de su familia. Hasta ese momento no había pensado seriamente en el trabajo de sus familiares, es decir, eran militares y todos los soldados son entrenados para herir o matar de alguna forma. La misma Aura, quien habitualmente era una mujer afable y carismática, no tuvo problemas en asesinar a aquel hombre que atacó a la madre de Reiko… sin remordimiento alguno. Xana y Alexa tampoco parecían tener problemas con eso, y Luka había sido indiferente cuando presenció el inicio de la tortura de su ex-comandante.

―Así es. Todos son capaces de tomar una vida sin pensarlo dos veces, están entrenados para hacerlo si es necesario… y ahora yo también. Nadie me está obligando a entrar, de hecho, ella esperaba que los apoyara haciendo sólo trabajo de inteligencia… pero no quiero esconderme mientras ellos se juegan la vida.

Anna estaba determinada a seguir adelante. A Yoh no le gustaba saber que terminaría desarrollando esa faceta, probablemente sí cambiaría después de algunas salidas como soldado.

―Veo que nada de lo que pueda decir te hará cambiar de opinión… ―comentó Yoh―. Pero, no nos adelantemos ―Le sonrió―. Esperemos a ver que dice el tiempo. Quizás no debas hacer nada de eso.

Anna suspiró. No podía creer que Yoh fuera tan ingenuo como para creer que todo terminaría de forma pacífica si ni siquiera el torneo había terminado bien y esto era claramente una guerra.

―En fin, esta es tu oportunidad para deshacerte de mí Yoh. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Anna cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y lo miró esperando una respuesta definitiva.

―No me acostumbro a vivir sin ti… ¿Por qué te querría fuera de mi vida? ―respondió él sonriéndole. Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció y habló un poco más inseguro―. A menos que tú sí me quieras fuera de la tuya.

―Sabes que no… ―su voz sonó cansada. Estaba harta de una situación así.

―¡Entonces está decidido! ―Yoh le sonrió ampliamente―. Todo seguirá como siempre.

―¿De verdad puedes perdonarme tan fácil? ―Lo miró incrédula.

―Estuve pensando durante la noche… ―Puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y desvió la mirada―. Tú me perdonaste cada vez que descubriste cuando te ocultaba algo o tomaba decisiones a tus espaldas… supongo que ahora sólo volvió hasta mi lo que tú sentías, no puedo odiarte por querer protegerme.

―Pero no vas a olvidarlo fácilmente…

―No, no puedo hacerlo fácilmente. Pero, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti ―Le sonrió de esa manera especial que sólo usaba con ella―. No voy a perderte de nuevo.

―He estado a punto de morir 6 veces el último año… Volver de la muerte o estar cerca de ella te hace más fuerte, así que eso es bueno, pero quiero que lo tengas claro: No quiero que trates de ser mi héroe si algo llega a pasar.

―¡¿Qué clase de vida llevas allá?! ―Yoh la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Recordaba sólo 3 situaciones de vida o muerte: los ataques de Aitor y Nilsa, y ahora el asunto de la cueva… quizás los entrenamientos de Xana también contaban.

―Y aún estoy en la categoría de cadete ―continuó Anna, ignorando la pregunta―. Entrar al escuadrón de mi madre significa ir a la boca del lobo. Si vuelven a decirte que morí será en serio y si eso pasa quiero que continúes con tu vida sin pensar en tonterías como lo estuviste haciendo estos meses.

Yoh sonrió y rio ligeramente. Era increíble como ella podía dar vuelta la situación a su favor, se suponía que esto iba a ser él reprendiéndola a ella, pero resultó ser al revés: ella lo regañaba por tratar de revivirla.

―Está bien. Como tú quieras Anna ―Se acercó de nuevo y la abrazó cariñosamente―. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

―Tadaima ―dijo ella dejándose abrazar y apoyándose en su pecho. No importaba que fuera sólo unos días, necesitaba estar con él.

.

* * *

.

―¡¿DESDE CUANDO ERES TAN ESTÚPIDA?!

No pudo contener la bofetada enfurecida que le dio a Ren, ya había aguantado a su madre, hermanos, tías, primas, Kino, Keiko, Yohmei e Yoh. No le quedaba paciencia para escuchar el reproche de alguien más.

―¡COMO SI USTEDES NUNCA HUBIERAN HECHO UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ―rugió enfurecida. De todos los que le habían gritado los que menos podían reprenderla eran Yoh y él.

Su enojo se desvaneció por el dolor que le provocó un golpe que casi le partió la cabeza.

―¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tus amigos! ―la reprendió Aura. Dejó un bolso en el piso―. ¡El joven Ren sólo estaba preocupado! ¡Discúlpate AHORA!

Se ruborizó al notar cómo Ren, Yoh, Manta y Reiko inflaban las mejillas conteniendo la risa. Miró a su madre para protestar… pero no era estúpida como para forzar más la situación, Aura seguía molesta y dolida con ella por no confiarle todo.

―Lo siento, Ren ―dijo entre dientes y desviando la mirada.

―Perdón, ¿cómo dices Anna-chan? ―Ren acompañó la pregunta de una sonrisa burlona, haciendo énfasis en el -chan, sabía que no le agradaba la llamaran así―. No pude oírte.

―Lo si-en-to Ren ―dijo en voz más alta, apretando los puños y con una sonrisa forzada que dejaba en claro sus deseos de asfixiarlo.

―Oh. No hay problema Anna-CHAN ―respondió él.

― _Sólo espera a que se vaya, maldito chino ―_ le dijo telepáticamente. Recibió otro golpe de parte de Aura.

―¡Sin amenazas mentales! ―reprendió su madre apuntándola con el ceño fruncido―. Además, su pregunta es acertada. Aún no me puedo creer que hayas hecho tamaña estupidez.

Esta vez todos comenzaron a reír entre dientes. Era una escena para recordar de por vida, la temible itako Anna siendo regañada y sometida por su madre como si fuera sólo una niñita.

―¡Ya sé que fue estúpido! ¡No tienen por qué recordármelo cada 5 minutos! ―protestó Anna con las mejillas encendidas en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza―. ¡Ya entendí el punto!

―Eso espero ―Aura puso los brazos en jarra y luego apuntó al bolso―. Te traje tu ropa de entrenamiento, Reiko y Alexa se quedarán contigo. Apenas tendrán tiempo para volver a rendir el examen así que van a entrenar durante la semana que pasarán aquí.

―De acuerdo… ―murmuró Anna de malas.

Aura la abrazó y besó su mejilla siendo efusivamente cariñosa a modo de despedida. Si bien ella era así habitualmente, esta vez lo hizo frente a sus amigos mucho más efusiva de lo normal sólo para que se avergonzara. Todo parte del castigo.

―En fin, nos vemos mi BEBÉ ―dijo con malicia y desapareció.

Los presentes se largaron a reír ante la cara de fastidio de Anna que también tenía un tinte rojizo en las mejillas y orejas. Definitivamente Aura la iba a hacer pagar por un buen tiempo.

―¿A qué se refería con "examen" Anna? ―preguntó Manta secándose las lágrimas que habían salido por reflejo.

―Los cadetes permanecen 4 años en la academia ―respondió Anna rápidamente, agradeciendo el cambio de tema―. Nosotras quedamos en 2° por el examen de admisión y conseguimos un permiso para rendir el examen final que nos permitirá graduarnos antes de tiempo.

―¿No es un poco irresponsable? ―preguntó Ren―. Si son 4 años ha de ser por algo.

―Sí, para los que no tienen entrenamiento previo ni experiencia ―respondió Reiko―. Pero si tienes las aptitudes físicas y aprendes los reglamentos, formaciones, estrategia y demás no tiene sentido que sigas dentro.

―En estos meses hemos estudiado y entrenado como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello ―añadió Anna.

―Ya veo. Han estado trabajando muy duro ―comentó Manta sorprendido.

―Hmph. Pues bien, Yoh y yo también hemos entrenado ―Ren se puso de pie y le sonrió desafiante―. Vamos a ver quiénes han trabajado más duro.

―Ren, Anna acaba de pasar por un exorcismo y la reprimenda de 3 mujeres poseídas por el diablo ―Yoh lo miró frunciendo el ceño, ella no estaba en condiciones.

―De acuerdo, Ren ―Anna se puso de pie sonriendo confiada. Tomó el bolso―. Iré a cambiarme, Reiko y yo contra ustedes dos.

―¡Pero Anna! ―protestó Yoh.

―No siempre estaré en mis mejores condiciones al pelear, será un buen entrenamiento ―Anna comenzó a caminar hacia otra habitación―. Si no quieres, entonces será sólo Ren contra mí.

―Es cierto, tenemos que prepararnos para distintas condiciones Yoh ―añadió Reiko mientras observaba a Anna salir―. Quédate tranquilo, incluso con tan poca energía les daremos una paliza.

―JA. Eso quiero verlo niña. Puedo eliminar a los demonios de Anna sin problemas.

Reiko se puso de pie y comenzó a reír de la misma forma arrogante que Yoh escuchó de Anna más temprano. Salió de la habitación tomando la misma dirección que su prima hermana, dejando a un muy irritado Ren gritándole a las espaldas.

.

* * *

.

Ren esperaba furibundo a la entrada del templo mientras Yoh y Manta trataban de calmarlo. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a ambas chicas con lo que parecía un uniforme militar compuesto por un pantalón negro, botas de combate negras y camiseta blanca ajustada. Ambas llevaban cinturón blanco con lo que parecían bloques rectangulares negros prendidos de él y una bandana con el protector en la cabeza. Anna acompañaba el conjunto con su rosario amarrado en la mano izquierda.

―No puedo salir del templo, así que lo haremos en el patio de entrada. Procuren no romper nada ―indicó Anna.

―De acuerdo, Manta será el referi ―la voz de Ren sonó irritada. Apuntó a Reiko―. ¿No vas a usar armas, niña? ¡¿Me estás subestimando?!

Ambas sonrieron confiadas y se encogieron de hombros, aumentando la irritación de Ren. Yoh pudo notar que ambas hicieron los movimientos con una coordinación perfecta, si miraba detenidamente Anna y Reiko incluso parecían respirar a la vez.

―Ren, ten cuidado. No dejes que te afecte, las dos son igual de fastidiosas ―le advirtió Yoh. No pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad le resultaba emocionante enfrentarse así a su prometida.

Ambas chicas rieron a la vez, con la misma risa sonora y arrogante de hace algunos minutos.

―HAZNOS EMPEZAR DE UNA VEZ MANTA ―exigió Ren furibundo por la burla de ambas.

Manta obedeció y dio la partida. Ren no se hizo esperar y se lanzó al ataque de inmediato, sumamente irritado, dejando sólo una cortina de polvo después de atacar insistentemente con su cuchilla dorada.

―JA. ¡Par de presumidas ni siquiera pudieron moverse!

―Desvanece esa sonrisa de tu rostro Ren ―La voz de Anna se escuchó detrás de la cortina de polvo―. He visto ese ataque muchísimas veces, ni siquiera fue necesario movernos.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, dejó al descubierto un líquido negro formando una especie de pantalla frente a ambas chicas.

―Nosotras sólo necesitamos un medio versátil para crear lo necesario ―comentó Reiko manteniendo una mano al frente―. Incluso si no tenemos ese medio, puedo crear cualquier barrera o arma con energía.

Fue entonces cuando Ren notó que los bloques negros de su cinturón se habían reducido a la mitad. Entonces no se estaban burlando realmente, esas eran sus armas. Escuchó un choque a sólo unos centímetros a sus espaldas, Yoh bloqueaba el ataque de Zenki, ni siquiera lo sintió venir.

―A estas alturas deberías saber que no debes confiarte Ren ―indicó Anna―. Eres tú quien nos está subestimando, sé perfectamente que esa no es tu mejor oversoul, lo mismo va para ti Yoh.

En cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados de onis. Eliminaron la primera oleada de un ataque, pero otros más grandes comenzaron a aparecer, atacaban de diferentes direcciones y eran cada vez más difíciles de cortar. Finalmente se vieron obligados a saltar para retroceder y pensar, pero fue inútil porque cayeron nuevamente en medio de la horda de demonios. No importaba cómo los golpearan, nunca se acababan.

―¿Qué es todo esto? ―murmuró Yoh. Uso su espada para subir y mirar desde arriba. Quedó impactado al ver que había un mar negro rodeando a Ren, no había rastros del templo―. Esto… no puede ser real.

―¡ME TIENEN HARTO! ―Ren liberó todo su poder de golpe haciendo aparecer miles de cuchillas desde el piso. Eso eliminó a todos los demonios.

―¡Ren! Esto es una ilusión, no hay manera de que Anna pueda manejar tantos onis en su estado ―Yoh se dejó caer junto a él.

―No deberías subestimar así a tu futura esposa.

Ambos shamanes se paralizaron al escuchar esa voz. Alzaron la mirada y vieron a Hao sobre el espíritu de fuego, también había crecido.

―JE. Bien jugado Anna ―dijo Ren saliendo de su sorpresa. Sonrió confiado―. Pero es más que obvio que esto es una ilusión

―¿Lo es? ―Hao le sonrió confiado e hizo tronar los dedos. Las llamas comenzaron a consumir el brazo izquierdo de Ren.

Ren lanzó un grito de dolor desgarrador, podía sentir las llamas consumiéndolo y destruyendo su brazo, no parecía para nada una ilusión. Yoh se quitó la camiseta y se las arregló para extinguir el fuego.

―No puede ser… ―Quedó impactado al ver que el brazo de Ren sí se había quemado por completo y la expresión de dolor de su amigo.

―No te distraigas Yoh ―Hao bajó del espíritu de fuego y formó una espada idéntica a la del shaman―. Recuerda que no soy tu único oponente en estos minutos.

Una nueva horda de onis apareció a su alrededor. Ren se las arregló para superar el dolor y continuar luchando con su brazo derecho, pero eran rápidos y no podía esquivarlos a todos. Ambos comenzaron a sentirse presionados, los ataques de Hao eran idénticos a los que habían visto en el torneo anterior, los onis no sólo atacaban a corta distancia, sino que también les lanzaban esferas de energía y, por otro lado, estaban Zenki y Kouki.

―Esto va mal ―Yoh estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contrarrestar a Hao, y lo conseguía, pero estaba agotado. El ambiente también hacía sentir su cuerpo pesado.

―Esto es más que una ilusión ―comentó Ren haciendo lo mejor posible. Comenzaba a sentirse desesperado.

No tenían noción del tiempo, la pelea se les estaba haciendo eterna, era de nunca acabar. Por cada oni que eliminaban aparecían dos, Hao ya los había lastimado bastante y los shikigamis los atacaban por sorpresa. Ambos comenzaron a desesperarse, estaban a acostumbrados a las peleas, pero el ambiente y la situación eran agobiantes, sus cuerpos y oversoul estaban al límite.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Hao les lanzó una llamarada. Amidamaru se las arregló para bloquearla―. Bien, ya es hora de terminar con ustedes. Esto ha sido demasiado largo.

En un movimiento rápido Hao les dio un golpe decisivo que los hizo perder su posesión de objetos y caer agotados. En ese instante desapareció y en su lugar apareció Anna. Yoh se levantó y miró alrededor, estaban en el templo de nuevo, miró su propio cuerpo y notó que las heridas eran reales. Luego buscó a Ren y vio que la quemadura también había sido real.

―A esto me refería Yoh… ―comentó Anna acercándose a Ren―. Tuvimos consideración por ser ustedes, pero entenderás que trabajando juntas se nos hace fácil destruir física y mentalmente a alguien.

Alexa apareció junto a ellos, miró a las chicas buscando una explicación y cuando comprendió comenzó a curar a Ren. Le pidió a Reiko que la ayudara a llevarlo con los Asakura para continuar con la curación, Manta se marchó con ellos.

―Esas sensaciones que tuvimos…

―Reiko es capaz de transmitir esas sensaciones o de potenciarlas si ya lo sientes aunque sea un poco ―explicó Anna―. También es capaz de influir en tu fortaleza mental.

―Entonces… tú usas lo que ella nos hace sentir para crear más onis ―comentó Yoh comprendiendo el por qué nunca se terminaba.

―Es ahora cuando de verdad puedes responderme. Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz sin pelear a matar.

―¿Te estabas conteniendo? ―preguntó con un dejo de sorpresa en la voz.

―AMBAS nos estábamos conteniendo ―sentenció Anna. Lo miró directo a los ojos, debía comprender que no era un juego―. Yo soy principalmente un receptor y puedo hurgar en los miedos más profundos de las personas, luego se los transmito a Reiko quien es principalmente emisor, ella puede distorsionarlos y devolverlos al objetivo de peor manera.

―Quieres decir que de haberlo querido nos habrían destruido mentalmente sin darnos oportunidad alguna… ―Yoh no quiso mirarla, comprendía que podía ser un arma bastante cruel―. Y también están sus habilidades físicas… aunque alguien pudiera resistir el ataque mental, para el minuto en que lo supere ustedes ya estarán listas para dar un golpe decisivo.

―Ahora sí entiendes lo que te digo. No seré la misma persona Yoh… ―Anna desvió la mirada―. En realidad, ya no soy la misma persona. Tomé algunas vidas el día del ataque… y no siento remordimiento alguno.

Yoh la miró en estado de shock. Anna solía amenazar a la gente, pero nunca había cumplido con una amenaza de muerte.

―¡No regreses allá! No vale la pena ensuciarte las manos, sabes que el odio sólo trae más odio.

―Exacto, por eso quiero acabar con la fuente de ese odio ―Anna le habló con voz firme y lo miró con determinación―. Voy a regresar y poner todo de mi parte para que esto termine.

―Pero Anna, tú… ¡No tienes que ser como ellos! ―exclamó irritado y molesto con ella―. No tienes por qué tomar sus vidas, puedes buscar otra solución.

―Uno de los tipos que maté era una basura que iba a torturar a una niñita de 7 años frente a su padre moribundo ―Anna lo miró furiosa al recordar el hecho―. Puedo leer las mentes y corazones de la gente, ese tipo sólo iba a hacerlo porque podía. ¡Hay basuras cuya existencia simplemente no sirve!

Yoh se quedó mudo. Nunca se había topado con esa clase de sujetos, aun así, no le agradaba la idea de Anna convertida en una asesina. El tono grave de Anna lo hizo aterrizar de nuevo.

―Estoy esperando tu respuesta Yoh… ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con esto?

―Pues… He conocido a muchos que han tomado vidas y se han arrepentido tiempo después ―Le sonrió―. Confío en que vas a seguir el camino correcto, Anna. No debemos preocuparnos por cosas que no han pasado.

―Yoh… ―Suspiró cansada y puso los brazos en jarra―. Olvídalo… no tiene caso seguir hablando de esto contigo. Concluyo que pretendes continuar a pesar de lo que he hecho o pueda hacer.

―Está bien. Tú siempre has sido buena analizando las situaciones, vas a tomar las decisiones correctas ―Le sonrió ampliamente―. Así que tenemos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos ahora y te estaré esperando cuando vuelvas.

Anna no quiso rebatir los dichos de Yoh. Él nunca iba a comprender su punto de vista, eso era una guerra donde el enemigo estaba realmente podrido por dentro. No se trataba de sujetos como Hao que tenían una ideología y querían crear un "mundo mejor", por muy distorsionada que fuera su visión de ese mundo, en este caso se trataba sólo de beneficios personales, egoísmo y poder. Era imposible razonar con los sujetos involucrados, incluso si no les quitaban la vida iban a quitarles su personalidad y todas sus memorias lo que también era básicamente matarlos.

―No puedo salir del templo, así que recuerda comportarte lo suficiente ―Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta dentro. Al menos estaba de acuerdo en que debían aprovechar su tiempo juntos.

.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

N.A.: Saludos a todxs, agradezco por los comentarios y el apoyo de quienes siguen la historia. Este capítulo fue más que nada dedicado al reencuentro y aclaraciones que debían hacerse esos dos, espero que no esté tan mal y continuar pronto. Aún no decido la línea que va a tomar la historia (tengo varios escenarios en la cabeza), pero espero que al menos sea algo decente. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** Darlina140, Christal MP, papaola y Guest.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

 **.**

 ** _Desconocido_**

¿Quién lo diría? Finalmente, no iba a morir en medio de una cruenta batalla ni a manos de algún enemigo. Sino que moriría de fatiga, daño acumulado, hambre y sed en medio de la nada. Miró a su lado, por un minuto pensó que Reiko había muerto antes que ella porque la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, luego notó que aún respiraba.

―¿Anna? ―le dijo en un susurro.

―¿Mmm? ―respondió la aludida sin tener ánimos de separar los labios.

Ambas llevaban el uniforme del ejército (camiseta blanca, pantalón negro, botas militares negras y chaqueta verde opaco), pero no tenían los símbolos de ninguna división en particular. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban en ese mundo, pero habían sido algunos meses porque habían pasado de tener el cabello hasta el nivel de los hombros a tenerlo hasta el nivel de la cintura. Estaban en ese lugar a causa de su examen de campo, que había salido asquerosamente mal.

―Creo que me quedan fuerzas para condensar algo de agua. Abre la boca.

Anna obedeció. Un hilillo de agua fluyó a través de sus labios, no era mucho pero al menos aliviaba un poco la desesperación de su cuerpo.

― _No desperdicies energía hablando… ―_ le dijo mentalmente―. _Pensar es más fácil y rápido._

 _―Lo siento… es la costumbre… ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?_

 _―Desde el último amanecer. Deben ser unos dos o tres días terrestres... ―_ respondió Anna.

Ambas se quedaron mirando aquel cielo tormentoso gris y a ratos negro que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Estaban tendidas una junto a la otra sobre lo que parecía un gigantesco desierto de arenas azules con algunos árboles de corteza gris y hojas violáceas distribuidos irregularmente por el lugar. Era de día, pero la luz era escasa.

― _Al menos creo que es mejor morir así a ser despedazadas por esas cosas._

 _―Sí, por lo menos se nos concedió eso. Por cierto, te volviste muy hábil Reiko. Fuiste una gran compañera ―_ Anna le sonrió con genuino aprecio. Reiko respondió de la misma manera.

― _Gracias por eso. Tú también, me alegra haberte tenido como compañera y como hermana. Me enseñaste mucho._

Ambas se sonrieron y cerraron los ojos a la vez.

 _―¿Algún último deseo? ―_ preguntó Anna.

― _Nada que se pueda cumplir… ―_ respondió Reiko―. _¿Dónde irán nuestras almas si morimos aquí?_

― _… es una buena pregunta… No tardaremos mucho en averiguarlo ―_ Un suspiro meláncolico se escapó de sus labios―. _Lo siento Yoh, no pude despedirme…_

* * *

 ** _Tokio_**

Esa sensación extraña que tenía al mirar las estrellas no lo dejaba en paz. Hace 5 meses que no tenía noticias ni de Anna ni de sus familiares pese a que ella le prometió que iría apenas terminara su examen, sin importar su condición ni el resultado.

―Se supone que debiste aparecer hace 2 meses Anna… ¿dónde estás? ―dijo en un susurro.

―Yoh-dono. Si está preocupado debería ponerse en contacto con ellos.

―¡Ah! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Jijiji. Lo siento Amidamaru, es sólo que me parece extraño no tener noticias si estamos en buenos términos.

―¿Qué clase de prueba debía superar?

Yoh suspiró al recordar que Anna había sido tan reservada como siempre.

―No lo sé. Dijo que debía superar un examen de campo, que habitualmente dura unos 3 meses o un poco menos si eres hábil… ―Frunció el ceño con actitud preocupada―. El problema es que Anna ES hábil.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando las estrellas. Definitivamente algo ocurrió durante esa prueba. Yoh se sintió frustrado al sentirse fuera del mundo de Anna una vez más, se sentía inútil como cada vez que ella había estado en peligro los últimos meses.

―Amidamaru. Despiértame temprano, mañana nos vamos a Aomori.

* * *

 ** _Desconocido_**

Anna despertó en una montaña cubierta de nieve. Se levantó de golpe mirando sumamente sorprendida al reconocer la montaña Osore. Después de unos segundos se cubrió el rostro y se mofó de sí misma por sorprenderse de lo obvio: había muerto.

―Así que eso fue todo… ―Comenzó a reír amargamente―. Fuiste un asco de soldado Kyoyama Anna, moriste en tu examen de campo.

―No diría que estás muerta ―dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas―. Tampoco diría que eso fue un examen de campo, fue más bien una trampa.

Anna volteó a mirar al dueño de esa voz. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello celeste, tez morena y ojos grises, tenía una expresión amable en el rostro que inspiraba confianza.

―¿Y tú eres? ―preguntó arqueando una ceja.

―Mi nombre es Reiner Kilsteng ―saludó sonriente y la miró pensativo―. Supongo que tu nombre es Anna. Te pareces mucho a algunos familiares ¿sabes?

Anna quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar el nombre. Por la edad que aparentaba podía decir que se trataba de Reiner padre ya que Reiner hijo había muerto en sus 20.

Él la observó ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que no estoy muerta?! ¡Tú estás aquí y moriste hace años a manos de los hijos de Aitor! ―respondió Anna saliendo su impresión inicial.

―¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! ¡¿Han pasado años?! ―preguntó Reiner exaltado.

―Pues… ―Anna suspiró y rodó los ojos. Si no le creía iba a tener que explicarlo todo OTRA VEZ―. La historia es algo confusa, pero yo soy la tercera hija de Aura y Luka. Mi nombre es Annabelle Kilsteng ―respondió apuntándose a sí misma.

Ante la incredulidad del hombre tuvo que explicarle toda la historia de cómo terminó en Japón, cómo fue que su tío la encontró y los acontecimientos que vinieron después de eso. Reiner quedó impresionado al saber cómo se desarrolló la historia después de su partida y también aliviado al saber que su esposa e hija estaban bien.

―Ahora es tu turno. Dime qué quisiste decir con que no he muerto y cómo sabes lo que pasó en el examen ―exigió Anna de brazos cruzados.

―Bueno, yo no puedo cruzar al otro mundo, pero pude seguirte hasta aquí. Podrías decir que este es un plano intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, tu cuerpo murió pero tu alma no lo ha dejado por completo.

Anna se quedó pensativa. Podía tener razón, la primera vez que Ren murió pasó algo similar. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, ella sólo había estado al borde de la muerte, esta era la primera vez que su cuerpo moría de verdad.

―Respecto a tu segunda pregunta ―continuó Reiner―, he vagado por ese mundo desde que morí, incapaz de cruzar al otro lado. Las vi al llegar, creí que morirían así que me fui a vagar por ahí ―Se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia―, fue toda una sorpresa cuando las vi otra vez y tan lejos del lugar de inicio.

Anna lo miró incrédula, así que Rain no tenía por donde: su padre y su madre eran iguales. ¡¿Cómo podía decir tan tranquilo que esperaba verlos muertos?! Un momento él los había visto llegar...

―Espera… viste a los otros que venían con nosotros. ¿Sabes qué les pasó? ―preguntó Anna mirándolo intensamente.

―Vi los restos de un cuerpo hace algún tiempo. Por el tamaño creo que eran de uno de los chicos… ya sabes, esas cosas son depredadores, no dejaron mucho para reconocer ―respondió Reiner con pesar.

―Ya veo… ―murmuró Anna bajando la mirada. Debía ser el que se separó de ellas poco después de llegar, ni siquiera supo su nombre―. ¿Qué hay de la otra chica del grupo?

―No la he visto… Aunque, pasando cerca de un portal antiguo, encontré una pañoleta roja en medio de un charco de sangre.

Anna apretó los puños y frunció los labios. Golpeó la nieve con frustración, ni siquiera pudieron conseguir que Asahi escapara con vida a pesar de dar hasta su último aliento para conseguirlo.

―No seas dura contigo misma. Eso no significa que esté muerta, puede que haya escapado ―añadió Reiner con voz tranquilizadora.

―Eso espero… ―Su voz sonó vacía y fría―. En fin, da igual ―Se levantó nuevamente y miró alrededor. Sólo podía ver nieve y algunas rocas―. De todas formas, voy a morir ¿no? No hay nadie que pueda curar mis heridas y no hemos comido en días así que mi cuerpo tampoco tiene los nutrientes para recuperarse.

Era de verdad frustrante, ni siquiera iba a poder ponerle las manos encima a la arpía que los había dejado allí.

―¿Nunca te han hablado de la prueba del clan? ―preguntó Reiner.

Anna arqueó una ceja y lo miró con cara de fastidio en actitud de "¿es en serio?". ¡¿Qué importaba esa prueba si no iba a sobrevivir?!

―Jajaja. Esa es la misma cara que ponía Luka cuando lo molestaba. En fin, ¿la conoces o no?

―No… le pregunté a mi hermana y me respondió que lo sabría llegada la hora.

―Bueno, supongo que quizás Aura no quería someterte a eso aún ―dijo Reiner pensativo―. Pero, ya que estás al borde de la muerte y sólo puedes salvarte sola creo que viene al caso.

―¡Habla de una vez! ―ordenó Anna. Ya comenzaba a irritarse.

―Pues, la prueba consiste en la situación que estás pasando. Básicamente es dejarte en este estado y que consigas regresar sin ayuda alguna. Claro que normalmente habría alguien junto a ti en caso de que la necesites y evitar que mueras de verdad.

Una brisa fría pasó entre ellos. Anna lo observó primero perpleja, luego incrédula y finalmente furiosa.

―¡¿DE QUÉ ME SIRVE ESO?! ¡No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo y no hay nadie que pueda ayudar! ―exclamó exasperada.

―Pues, nadie sabe cómo hacerlo Annie ―respondió Reiner con una sonrisa que a Anna le pareció odiosamente idéntica a las sonrisas despreocupadas de Rain. Levantó su dedo índice―. Pero todos los que se someten saben que puede hacerse.

―Supongo que eso es algo… ―comentó Anna no muy convencida―. ¿Qué hay de Reiko? ¿Sigue viva?

―Iré a verla y le comentaré de la prueba, si tiene los genes supongo que también podrá hacerlo. Suerte ―Le sonrió, se despidió con una mano y desapareció.

Anna suspiró y trató de buscar alguna pista en el entorno, pero estaba completamente sola sin nada más que nieve alrededor. Comenzó a sentir frío, lo cual era bastante extraño porque se suponía que ahora era un espíritu e incluso en vida a ella el frío no le afectaba realmente.

―¿Será como lo que describían los chicos? ¿Una especie de infierno?

Su voz se perdió en ese lugar. Decidió caminar basándose en sus memorias, probablemente se trataba de resolver algún asunto inconcluso en su interior como los recuerdos que aquel demonio había utilizado para tratar de poseerla.

* * *

 ** _Asgard (varias horas después)_**

―¡Joven Yoh! Me alegra que viniera. ¿Trae algún mensaje de la Señorita? Todos han estado muy ansiosos por saber de ella.

Yoh quedó perplejo al escuchar el saludo de Orgall. La voz de aquel hombre gigantesco sonaba preocupada y esperanzada a la vez.

―¿Anna no está aquí? ―preguntó Yoh temiendo lo peor.

―¿No estaba con usted? ―respondió Orgall en la misma actitud.

Yoh palideció al escuchar su respuesta. Entonces Anna no había regresado y por algún motivo pensaban que estaba con él. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando aquel hombre lo tomó bajo el brazo y lo llevó al jardín central de un salto. La tierra se estremeció cuando aterrizó.

―Hey, Orgall. Esas flores tardaron siglos en crecer, ten más cuidado ―reclamó Aura cuando pudo mirarlo después de cubrir a los niños de la onda expansiva. Entonces se fijó en Yoh―. ¡Yoh! ¿Traes algún mensaje de mi hija?

Yoh la miró en estado de shock. Sus pensamientos llegaron claramente hasta Aura quien puso la misma cara al darse cuenta de que habían sido engañados. Se puso de pie rápidamente, besó a cada uno de los niños en la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a paso firme, indicándole a Yoh que la siguiera.

―Kebil, te los encargo ―dijo mientras avanzaba―. Le avisaré a mis padres para que te ayuden.

Yoh la siguió sin comprender del todo. Pero de seguro se trataba de algo malo si ella creía que Anna estaba con él.

―Por ahora no importa Yoh. Lo importante es que debemos comenzar a buscar de inmediato, necesito que vayas al portal de Kioto.

―¿Por qué allí?

―Desde allí llegaban los hombres de mi hermano. Si ellas escapan creo que esa será una salida probable, irás con Alexa. Yo los alcanzaré luego.

Yoh se quedó frío. Entonces esta vez era de verdad: Anna realmente estaba en peligro de muerte.

* * *

 ** _Desconocido_**

― _¿Los fantasmas pueden congelarse? Se siente demasiado frío… y solitario._

Sin importar cuánto avanzara sólo veía nieve y a cada paso quedaba más enterrada en ella. Una tormenta había comenzado hace algún tiempo y eso también le dificultaba el avance. Los recuerdos también se agolpaban en su mente, recuerdos dolorosos de cuando era atormentada por sus propios poderes, de la crisis emocional que le provocó conocer su origen, de sus sentimientos encontrados al confirmar que el Shaman King debe morir para llegar al trono y fundirse con los grandes espíritus… aunque Yoh estaba consciente de ello, pero aun así este último pensamiento la atormentaba (sobre todo porque no pudo darle un heredero), sin embargo, ella no iba a intervenir con su sueño.

―¿Te das cuenta de lo débil que es tu espíritu?

Aquella voz la hizo detenerse. Esa había sido su propia voz, sin embargo, estaba segura de no haber hablado ni pensado eso.

―Claro que es tu voz imbécil. Yo soy tú.

Se vio a sí misma apareciendo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Pero ella tenía el cabello blanco, al verse así comprendió por qué le decían que se parecía a su madre, si tuviera ese color sería idéntica.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó Anna abrazándose a sí misma por el frío.

―Pues lo que te dije: Yo soy tú. ¿La nieve te tapó los oídos? ―respondió con desdén mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―No lo creo… ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de alter ego? ―Anna la miró arqueando una ceja incrédula.

―Mmm. Podría ser. Yo soy la parte de ti que has negado ―La chica se acercó algunos pasos.

―No he negado nada de mí. Soy como soy y eso no tiene remedio ―respondió Anna molesta por el comentario.

―Oooh. ¿En serio? ―comentó de forma petulante―. No me digas.

Anna la miró con expresión de fastidio. Estaba comenzando a ser odiosa... lo peor era que se reconocía en ella.

―Jajajaja. ¿Ya ves? ―respondió a sus pensamientos.

―Da igual. ¿Qué quieres..."yo"? ―Hizo el gesto de comillas al pronunciar la última palabra.

―Lo mismo que tú: salir de aquí ―Se encogió de hombros―. Si me sacas de aquí podrás vivir muchos años más.

―Si eres yo entonces sabes que estoy a punto de morir ―comentó Anna frunciendo el ceño molesta―. ¡¿Por qué no apareciste antes?!

Su otra yo se cruzó de brazos.

―Porque es aquí dónde me tienes encerrada Anna ―respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. Es un lugar bastante inhóspito no crees, no me agrada estar aquí.

―¿Quién o qué eres? ―preguntó confundida.

―Ains. Serás rubia. Te digo que soy parte de ti ―respondió ella apuntando a Anna e inclinándose hacia un lado con gracia.

―Explícate…

―Eres tú quien debe explicarse ―Le lanzó una mirada severa adoptando una posición recta de nuevo.

Anna suspiró. Esa conversación no llevaba a ningún lado, pero de seguro tenía que hacer algo con ella de lo contrario no hubiera aparecido.

―Bien, dices que eres una parte de mí que he negado. Pero no puedo pensar en que lo haya hecho, por supuesto hay aspectos que me gustaría mejorar o cambiar, sin embargo, yo soy yo.

―Mmm. ¿Estás segura? A mí me parece que te equivocas, de lo contrario no estarías hablando conmigo ―Comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ella con actitud aburrida―. Quizás estás confundida, no soy tu odio ni tu rencor contra la humanidad, a esos los eliminaste hace algún tiempo.

Anna se quedó pensativa ante la aclaración. ¿Podría ser su soledad? La otra Anna se detuvo frente a ella haciendo un sonido que indicaba error y negó con la cabeza.

―Tu corazón se ha llenado con muchas personas. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser un problema.

―Lo siento, no puedo pensar en nada más ―Anna se encogió de hombros―. Parece que este es el fin.

La chica se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro y la miró directo a los ojos.

―¿Nada más? ¿Qué te dijo Hao alguna vez?

―¿Qué tiene que ver…? ―Se interrumpió al comprender lo que le decía. Recordó claramente las palabras de Hao: "Muéstrame tu verdadera forma".

―Jejeje. Bien, vas por buen camino ―Se dio la vuelta y caminó algunos pasos hasta sentarse en la nieve―. ¿Cuál es tu verdadera forma Anna?

―Eso era una tontería. Esta es mi única forma ―protestó la aludida.

La Anna albina le lanzó una bola de nieve directo en la cara al escuchar esa respuesta.

―¡Que no se te congele el cerebro idiota! Piensa antes de responder y hazlo rápido que no quiero morir.

Anna le respondió lanzando una bola de nieve mortal que la derribó y enterró su cabeza en la nieve. La apuntó con el dedo furiosa.

―¡No me llames idiota! ¡Podrías ayudarme a entender maldito demonio!

―Jajaja. Ahora sí nos estamos entendiendo ―Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a quitarse la nieve.

Anna la miró perpleja y se dejó caer sentada en la nieve. ¿Eso era posible?

―¿Eh? Eres un…

―Algo así, pero no del todo. Te lo digo otra vez: Soy una parte de ti. Tú no eres un demonio (hasta donde sabes), sin embargo, nunca has mostrado tu verdadera forma.

Anna se quedó pensativa. ¿Podría ser esa parte que no aceptaba del todo eran precisamente sus poderes?

―¡Bingo! Vamos, continúa. Te escucho ―respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Nunca he usado toda mi fuerza frente a Yoh y los demás porque me preocupa que me teman de verdad…

―Exacto, siempre has rechazado tu propia inseguridad y temor. Además, … ―la animó ella mientras hacia un gesto con las manos indicando que prosiguiera.

―… cada vez que llego a cierto nivel siento que cambio… y eso me asusta porque no sé si seré capaz de controlarlo o regresar a la normalidad.

La otra Anna se levantó de un salto y le aplaudió calmadamente, satisfecha por la respuesta.

―Precisamente. Soy una parte de ti que no te crees capaz de controlar, de hecho, no me controlas ―sentenció poniendo las manos en las caderas―. Podrías considerarme "tu poder oculto" o "sellado", al que temes por sobre todas las cosas.

La tormenta cesó en ese momento. Dejó de abrazarse, el frío se hizo soportable. La Anna frente a ella comenzó a caminar relajadamente formando un círculo a su alrededor.

―Soy la fuente de tus inseguridades y temores, pero también soy las emociones que te niegas a aceptar o a manifestar, siempre me escondes bajo esa máscara de indiferencia ―continuó con voz calmada―. Debo reconocer que has mejorado en ese aspecto, ahora eres más expresiva. Te han forzado a recurrir a mi así que me controlas un poco, pero no es suficiente. También podrías considerarme tu "trastorno de personalidad".

―Entonces... si supero mi miedo hacia ti y te controlo tendré fuerzas para vivir y largarme de ese lugar.

―¡Correcto! ―le respondió sonriente.

―¿Si digo que te acepto será suficiente?

―JAJAJAJA. De verdad eres ingenua Anna ―se burló ella de forma arrogante―. Soy tu mayor fortaleza pero también tu peor enemigo. Soy precisamente tu "demonio" interior, si me aceptaras de corazón ya habría desaparecido.

Los reflejos de Anna fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivar su ataque. Se sorprendió al ver que su "yo" había cambiado de forma: sus orejas eran puntiagudas, los colmillos más pronunciados y sus dedos parecían más garras que dedos.

―Entonces tengo que pelear ―se dijo a sí misma. Suspiró, iba a ser un poco difícil domarse a sí misma.

* * *

 ** _Kioto_**

Alexa corrió hasta la chica que yacía inconsciente frente al portal. Verificó su pulso y trató de despertarla sin éxito.

―Yoh. Tengo que llevarla con un médico rápido. Definitivamente deberían regresar por este lugar. Por favor espera aquí, volveré con ayuda.

Yoh asintió y ella se marchó. La chica debía ser una de las compañeras que iba con Anna, los otros eran Reiko y dos chicos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que aquella chica de cabello violeta estaba gravemente herida y sola en ese lugar, es decir, las opciones eran: 1. Anna y los demás le dieron una ventana para escapar y pedir ayuda, 2. Escapó por su cuenta dejando a los demás atrás o 3. Los demás habían muerto y ella era la única sobreviviente.

― _¡No! Estoy seguro que debe ser la primera opción. Anna no tardará en venir ―_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Se quedó sentado allí esperando que algo pasara. Al poco tiempo llegó Aura junto a su marido, hermana, cuñada, sobrina e hijos. Todos llevaban una armadura de combate metálica que se ajustaba al cuerpo del usuario. Cuando los vio así estuvo seguro de que iban a territorio enemigo.

―Supongo que sería bastante estúpido de mi parte pedirte que te quedes Yoh ―comentó Aura mientras observaba a su hijo depositar un cubo pequeño en el piso.

―Usted lo ha dicho. No pienso quedarme esperando ―respondió Yoh.

Revisaron los movimientos desde el portal. La chica había cruzado hace tres días. La tensión del ambiente aumentó ante ese hecho ya que 3 días eran suficientes para que todos los demás murieran.

―¿Cómo es que no supimos cuando se utilizó? ―preguntó Luka.

―Debieron alterar la configuración de seguridad. Aitor no es tonto ―respondió Aera.

―Tardaré un par de horas en cargarlo ―señaló Xana―. De seguro Asahi recibió ayuda para abrirlo cuando escapó.

―¿Y si todos aportamos? ―preguntó Yoh impaciente.

―Es antiguo, si le damos más de lo que puede soportar podríamos romperlo y la situación será peor ―respondió Xana.

―A nadie le gusta la idea de esperar. Empieza de una vez ―dijo Alexa de mal humor.

―Nada que hacer. Nuestra formación será la siguiente ―sentenció Aura―: Luka, Aera y yo vamos al frente, Yoh y Alexa por la derecha, Sakura y Rain por la izquierda. Xana vas al centro como médico y soporte. Aera y yo seremos radares. ¿Preguntas?

Todos negaron. Esperaron a que Xana terminara los preparativos y cruzaron. Llegaron a una especie de pantano, la visibilidad también era limitada. Aura hizo una señal con la mano indicando que avanzaran. Caminaron en formación hasta que escucharon el grito de un hombre más adelante.

― _¡Rápido!_ ―ordenó Aura mentalmente.

Corrieron a toda velocidad hasta el centro del pantano. Allí vieron a Anna utilizando lo que Yoh reconoció como un oversoul tipo armadura, sin embargo, se veía ligeramente diferente a los que había visto antes ya que tenía una forma similar a sus shikigamis. Reiko estaba a algunos metros de distancia deteniendo la hemorragia de una mujer. Frente a las chicas había tres hombres, 2 de ellos inconscientes y en el centro estaba Levi sumamente frustrado, respirando agitado y lanzándole una mirada de muerte a Anna.

―Jajaja. Como siempre, mami al rescate ―se mofó Levi.

―Xana y Aera vayan con Reiko. Yoh y Alexa encárguense de Annie. El res-

―¡NO INTERRUMPAN!

Todos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar a Anna. Su respiración agitada dejaba en evidencia que estaba en su límite, su ropa estaba hecha jirones (al punto en que prácticamente cubría sólo lo necesario) y manchada en sangre, tenía cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo, parte de su cabello estaba teñido de rojo.

―¡Este no es el momento para ser orgullosa Anna! ―exclamó Yoh ignorando a Levi y acercándose a ella. Anna lo atacó sin mirarlo, haciendo que se arrastrara varios metros más atrás. Él apenas pudo formar su oversoul para protegerse.

―Salven a Nilsa, si no fuera por ella estaríamos muertas. Después de eso sólo observen, esta es mi pelea ―respondió Anna con voz firme.

Los demás comenzaron a protestar, determinados a intervenir y atrapar a su oponente.

―¡BASTA! ―intervino Aura―. Déjenla, es una falta de respeto que nos robemos su victoria. Sólo vamos a intervenir si él trata de escapar o si ella definitivamente no puede más.

Anna sonrió y le agradeció en silencio. Definitivamente era la única persona que empatizaba al 100% con ella. A partir de ese momento ignoró las protestas y quejas de los demás sobre la orden. Se concentró en el sujeto que tenía delante, él también estaba en su límite, tuvo suerte de que Nilsa lo debilitara antes o de otra manera habría estado perdida. Aún no se acostumbraba a usar toda su fuerza, pero no iba a dejar que otros la salvaran, les iba a demostrar que no era una niña y podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

En ese minuto se compadeció de aquel hombre, su dolor y sufrimiento le llegaban claramente, sus deseos de venganza venían de una historia pasada con Aura que nunca pudo superar. No lo compadecía por su dolor, lo compadecía por haber desperdiciado su vida encerrado en algo sin importancia, sin ser capaz de seguir adelante.

Levi aprovechó la pequeña distracción y la lanzó su espada directamente a la cabeza. Anna la detuvo usando a Zenki, desapareció de su vista y apareció segundos después frente a él dándole una descarga eléctrica. El hombre no pudo reaccionar y cayó inconsciente.

Yoh quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo hábil que se había vuelto Anna. Pese a su condición fue capaz de atacarlos a él y aquel sujeto así, y de permanecer firme en pie incluso después de darle una descarga de esa magnitud.

―Supongo que nos preocupamos de más ―comentó Luka sonriente mientras hacía aparecer sus cadenas alrededor de los tres sujetos.

―Sí, supongo que sí ―comentó Yoh soltando el aire que tenía contenido. Anna nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Aura se acercó hasta ella. Pasó una mano frente a sus ojos, fue entonces cuando todos cayeron en la cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

―Parece que esa última descarga fue sólo su espíritu de lucha ―Aura le sonrió cálidamente y la tomó en sus brazos―. Salgamos de aquí, las chicas necesitan un descanso. Ya nos dirán lo que ocurrió.

.

* * *

.

Despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor. Reconoció su habitación en Asgard, Yoh estaba dormido en una silla junto a la cama lo que le hizo preguntarse si era real o no. Quiso hablarle pero se sentía muy cansada, cerró los ojos para dormir un poco más.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente al escuchar el sonido de un cascabel. Buscó en la habitación y vio a su madre jugando con Lena en el balcón, con esa imagen le quedó claro que de alguna manera habían conseguido volver después de enfrentar a uno de los gemelos y a Levi. Sintió algunas lágrimas de felicidad escapando de sus ojos apenas se dio cuenta de ese hecho, no supo si fue por pasar tanto tiempo fuera en esas condiciones, por ver que su hermanita ya gateaba y jugaba con otros o por las pruebas que tuvo que pasar por obligación para sobrevivir, pero no le importó el motivo ni que su madre lo notara. Después de todo lo que había visto y pasado un par de lágrimas eran insignificantes, ya no le importaba su orgullo ni que la consideraran débil, sólo le importaba estar allí.

―¿Annie?

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y limpió las lágrimas. Escuchó los pasos de su madre acercándose y luego la sintió sentándose en la cama. La mujer acarició su cabeza, pudo sentir las emociones que venían de ella claramente sin necesidad de palabras: amor, ternura, felicidad, orgullo. Todas esas emociones por tenerla de regreso. Tampoco dijo palabra, sabía que ella también comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Respiró aliviada cuando su madre le comunicó que Asahi, Reiko y Nilsa estaban bien. También que habían enviado un equipo para recuperar los restos de sus compañeros y de las otras personas que habían encontrado allí. Los espíritus de ambos Reiner también se habían reunido con su familia.

Escuchó como Lena comenzaba a quejarse porque quería que la dejaran en la cama. Se derritió cuando la niña gateó hasta quedar en su pecho y se acurrucó allí, podía percibir fácilmente que la extrañaba y quería quedarse con ella.

―Yoh estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, lo saqué a la fuerza para que comiera algo y durmiera un poco en una cama, no quería despegarse de ti. ¿Puedes con ella mientras voy por él verdad?

Anna asintió. Se quedó acariciando el cabello rubio de la pequeña y comunicándose con ella mediante emociones, no podía negar que adoraba a esos niños y que deseaba verlos tanto o más que a todos los demás.

Minutos después Aura volvió a la habitación seguida de Yoh quien entró rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado.

―Y yo que me dije iba a estar aquí cuando despertaras.

Bueno, podría decirse que Yoh también competía por el primer puesto con los trillizos. Lena hizo un sonido que le pareció una protesta justo cuando pensó eso, no sabía si era pura coincidencia o si la bebé de verdad comprendía. Sólo por si acaso le sonrió y besó su cabeza con todo el cariño que le tenía.

―Vamos Lena, es hora de comer ―dijo Aura tomando a la niña entre sus brazos―. Vamos a buscarle comida a tu hermanita Annie.

Anna las observó atentamente hasta que dejaron la habitación. Sentía las emociones de Yoh claramente, al parecer después de esa pequeña prueba consigo misma se había vuelto más sensible. Comenzó a percibir que Yoh se sentía incómodo porque ella miraba la puerta sin decirle nada, entonces recordó que él no tenía esa habilidad.

―Lo siento. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sólo con Reiko, hablábamos sólo por costumbre ya que podíamos sentir las emociones y pensamientos de la otra.

―Oh. Ya veo…

―¿Ya empezó el torneo?

―No. Aún no.

―¿De verdad quieres participar esta vez? ―preguntó sin mirarlo.

Yoh la miró con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué la pregunta?

Anna desvió la mirada y le habló con voz casi imperceptible. Aún le costaba expresar esas cosas que estaban tan en su interior.

―Bueno… he meditado un poco las cosas y la idea de que no volveré a verte si te conviertes en rey no me agrada realmente. Para fusionarte con los grandes espíritus debes dejar tu cuerpo atrás…

―Eso lo sabemos desde hace mucho Anna. Es por eso que me permites entrar en tu habitación. Jijiji.

Anna se ruborizó por el comentario y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

―No digas tonterías. No es sólo por eso Yoh.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo él sonriéndole con un ligero rubor en las mejillas―. ¿Ya no quieres ser la esposa del Shaman King?

―No, ya no quiero ―respondió sin mirarlo.

―Entonces… ya no quieres que nosotros…

Percibió cómo Yoh comenzaba a deprimirse, él se tomó la respuesta como una puñalada en el pecho. Suspiró, era típico de Yoh no entender a la primera en esas cosas. Se ruborizó aún más por lo que iba a decir, era realmente difícil aceptar todas sus emociones y manifestarlas, sin embargo, comprendió que era la única manera de tener su poder a tope… y por qué no decirlo, era una forma bastante sana. Ahora comprendía que los poderes de su familia fácilmente podían derivar en un problema de salud mental…

―Yoh. No quiero ser la esposa del Shaman King, quiero ser TU esposa.

El rostro de Yoh se encendió de rojo al escucharla, no se lo esperaba. Rio nervioso y a la vez feliz al saber eso.

―Bueno, me alegra saberlo… Pero sabes que Hao es un problema de la familia Asakura, así que debo competir.

Anna lo observó atentamente. Ya había soltado lo que quería decir y se sentía bastante bien, Yoh también se sentía bien.

―También sabes que hay otra alternativa para cambiar el pensamiento de Hao y salvarlo. Incluso podría ser un rey decente.

―Lo sé… ―Yoh pareció meditarlo un momento y luego frunció el ceño algo molesto―. ¿Por qué estás tomando partido por Hao?

Anna no pudo contener la risa al percibir sus celos, definitivamente ahora era más sensible a las emociones de los demás. Yoh la miró ruborizándose, aún con el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que la veía reír de esa forma.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Anna y guardó la compostura de nuevo―. Pero me pareció gracioso que tengas celos de Hao. Bueno, si lo piensas un poco no tendrías que preocuparte por él porque estaría muerto.

―Bueno, si lo pones así ―Yoh rio relajado y luego le sonrió cálidamente―. Además, tú y yo tampoco conseguimos tener un bebé antes de que todo esto pasara así que sería malo para mi familia que yo me convirtiera en el Shaman King.

―Y sería irresponsable tener un bebé considerando mi situación actual… Por eso te pregunté hasta el minuto de nuestra despedida si estabas seguro de se-

Yoh la silenció con un beso fugaz que la atrapó por sorpresa.

―No sigas con esas tonterías. Sé que el compromiso fue para asegurar un heredero en la familia para cuando me convirtiera en Shaman King, pero no voy a estar con otra mujer sólo por eso.

―¿Entonces vas a hacer caso a mi petición egoísta?

―¿Qué pasa con la promesa que te hice?

―Ya no importa… ―Las mejillas de Anna se encendieron a más no poder. Le habló con un volumen de voz casi imperceptible―: Lo que de verdad quiero es vivir contigo lo que me quede de vida.

Yoh le sonrió cálidamente y le habló con voz suave:

―Está bien, esta vez ambos vamos a prometer que cumpliremos con el deber de nuestras familias y luego regresaremos a casa.

Anna supo que por "casa" se refería a regresar el uno con el otro y le devolvió la misma sonrisa cálida. Fueron interrumpidos cuando Aura regresó con la comida de Anna, pero se retiró de inmediato dándoles su espacio.

Anna miró la comida y suspiró. Yoh rio suavemente al ver que ella hizo un puchero casi imperceptible.

―Es un poco triste que mi primera comida decente después de meses sea sopa para enfermos ―explicó Anna haciendo caso omiso de la risa de Yoh.

―Tranquila, tus abuelos ya están preparando un banquete de bienvenida para cuando ustedes dos puedan comer bien, incluso mi familia va a venir.

Anna lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, luego rio suavemente ante el comentario. Ya le parecía raro que no fueran a aprovechar la ocasión para celebrar y después de la ablación estaba segura de que los Asakura le tenían verdadero aprecio, más allá del compromiso. Sería bueno verlos de nuevo.

―¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, espera un momento ―Yoh se levantó y salió de la habitación ante la mirada curiosa de Anna.

Mientras esperaba se decidió a probar su sopa. Se ruborizó y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas de felicidad ante el sabor, hace mucho que no probaba algo que no amenazara con hacerla vomitar o le provocara nauseas con sólo mirarlo.

Yoh regresó a la habitación con algunos paquetes. Se acercó hasta ella preocupado al ver las lágrimas.

―Anna-chan… ¿Qué pasa?

Sólo entonces Anna reaccionó y se burló de sí misma por aquella reacción exagerada. Rio suavemente y se limpió el rostro con el antebrazo.

―Nada… sólo que es mi primera comida decente ―Miró los paquetes con curiosidad―. ¿Qué es eso?

Yoh le sonrió radiante mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar.

―Bueno, te perdiste tu cumpleaños… las dos fechas. Jijiji.

―Nunca he sido de celebrar o recibir regalos y lo sabes.

―Sí, pero después de tu casi suicidio decidimos ignorarlo. Además, todos esperábamos volver a verte hace dos meses.

Anna cerró los ojos y continuó comiendo sintiéndose algo avergonzada al recordar el "incidente" de la cueva. ¡Bendita sopa! ¡Nunca volvería a criticar la comida de nadie! Escuchó reír a Yoh, comprendió que le causaba gracia la expresión de placer que tenía su rostro ahora, pero le daba igual.

―Es por eso que los chicos y Mei dejaron algunos presentes conmigo. Y aproveché de traerlos junto con el mío y el de los abuelos y mamá.

Anna dejó de comer cuando recordó que ella y Reiko le habían prometido a Mei ir de visita cuando estuvieron allí por su exorcismo.

―Supongo que sí tendré que darme una vuelta por Tokio…

―Tranquila. Mei, Manta y los chicos también van a venir ―respondió Yoh sonriente―. Van a aprovechar el banquete para celebrar el cumpleaños de ustedes dos.

Anna se quedó con la boca abierta y el tazón de sopa a medio camino al escuchar eso. ¡¿Cómo lo habían planificado tan rápido?! ¡¿Cuánto había dormido?!

―¡¿Todos?! ―preguntó sorprendida. No se esperaba eso, de hecho, nunca se había detenido a pensar que los amigos de Yoh de verdad le tuvieran aprecio.

―Sí, incluso Xana ya les entregó ese aparato para la gravedad y traductores.

Eso la sorprendió aún más. Eso quería decir que incluso habían tenido el tiempo de invitarlos y que aceptaran. Miró a Yoh con un signo de interrogación prácticamente dibujado en la cara.

―Yoh… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

―Ammm. Pues, diría que unas 15 horas.

Se quedó perpleja, definitivamente sus familiares tenían una habilidad impresionante para organizar eventos… Sólo esperaba que esta vez no hubiera inconvenientes como en aquella ocasión.

―Espera… ―reaccionó de pronto―. Si ya pasó mi cumpleaños… me perdí el tuyo de nuevo.

―Sí, ya son dos años ―Yoh se cruzó de brazos y fingió seriedad por un momento―. Así que tendrás que compensarme con un buen regalo.

Anna sonrió en silencio y terminó su sopa. Le pidió a Yoh que dejara la bandeja en un mueble y luego le hizo espacio junto a ella mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo. Él comprendió la invitación y se recostó abrazándola por la cintura, hace mucho que no disfrutaba una siesta junto a ella. Ambos se durmieron casi al instante ante la sensación cálida de la compañía del otro.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

N/A: Hola gente! Me costó un mundo continuar este asunto, pero por fin pude hacerlo (después de torturar bastante a Anna en algunos borradores, hasta que decidí no podía ser tan cruel con ella... o quizás si?). En fin, podría decir que este capítulo es el prólogo de los que vienen donde se irán desenredando algunas cosas incluidas explicaciones para el comportamiento de Anna al regresar.

Bueno, un saludo afectuoso a todxs los que han seguido la historia. Mención especial a Christal MP y papaola. ¡Gracias a todxs por leer!


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

 **.**

Casi no había luz, apenas y podía ver sus manos frente a ella. Miró hacia arriba y vio aquel cielo nocturno nublado. Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros seguían inconscientes y esas criaturas se acercaban rápidamente.

―¡ATENTOS! ¡YA VIENEN! ―Su advertencia no fue suficiente. Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban amarrados con grilletes metálicos y ese lazo de energía, sus shikigamis no acudían, no pudo hacer aparecer ningún oni ni usar elementos. Ni siquiera pudo elevar su furyoku para tratar de romper sus amarras. Esperó a que alguna de esas bestias se acercara lo suficiente, cuando iba a morder se las arregló para que destruyera sus amarras ―¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEEEEEZ! ―Por lo menos su fuerza física no la había abandonado, se deshizo de la criatura y comenzó a despertarlos a patadas mientras repelía como podía a esas cosas.

―¡AYUDA! ¡KILSTENG AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ―Una de sus compañeras, que supuestamente tenía su examen en otro sitio, lloraba de terror y la miraba suplicante a algunos metros de distancia, estaba encerrada entre esas criaturas sin poder moverse. Sus compañeros ya habían despertado y cortado sus amarras usando los ataques de esas cosas así que se apresuró en llegar hasta ella, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas…

Sintió que algo la tomaba del brazo. No dudó en atacar, tenía que salvar a la chica.

―¡EH! ¡ANNIE! ¡SOY YO! ―protestó Alexa levantándose después de que Anna la atrapara por sorpresa y la aventara contra el escritorio rompiendo el mueble.

―¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO! ―Anna ignoró la protesta de Alexa y siguió atacándola con todas sus fuerzas, destruyendo uno que otro mueble en el proceso. Aún seguía dentro del sueño, ella no veía a su hermana sino a una de esas criaturas de piel blanca tráslucida que acabaron con sus compañeros.

―¡¿Qué es tanto alboroto?! ―Xana e Yoh entraron a la habitación de Anna apresuradamente y la vieron atacando a su hermana mayor como si se tratara de un monstruo.

―¡Anna! ¡Es Alexa! ¡Detente! ―La rubia ignoró por completo a su prometido, fue como si no lo hubiera escuchado en absoluto.

―Lo siento Annie, te va a doler ―Alexa esquivó sus ataques como pudo y le dio una patada en el vientre que la despegó del piso y la hizo detenerse. Anna cayó y levantó la vista respirando con dificultad, parecía estar desorientada porque miraba con extrañeza a su alrededor―. De verdad te has vuelto buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, me costó encontrar la oportunidad ―Alexa le tendió una mano, pero ella la ignoró y se puso de pie por su cuenta.

―Sé que te molesta cuando te despiertan y estás cansada, pero esto es un poco extremo incluso para ti ―comentó Yoh mirándola preocupado.

Anna mantuvo su expresión habitual, pero miró a su alrededor con más atención y notó el porqué del comentario: su habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada y no fue capaz de diferenciar entre el sueño y la realidad.

―¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? ―preguntó Alexa acariciando la mejilla de Anna con preocupación. Se sorprendió cuando la chica le hizo quitar la mano, habitualmente no la rechazaba así.

―No, no quiero ―respondió Anna con voz indiferente. Se volteó y entró al cuarto de baño de su habitación―. Voy a darme una ducha ―les dijo cerrando la puerta.

Los otros tres se quedaron mirando preocupados la puerta cerrada, aún no decía palabra de lo ocurrido y estaba molesta con todos ellos. El mismo día en que estaba feliz de regresar había recuperado el rencor que sentía contra sus padres y ahora había sumado resentimientos contra sus hermanos e Yoh. Este último recordó su breve conversación con Anna el día anterior, en parte comprendía perfectamente porqué estaba molesta.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

Habían despertado de su siesta y seguían en la misma posición. Anna le estaba comentando acerca del lugar donde quedaron atrapadas, pero no le dio detalles del cómo.

―Según Asa en ese lugar el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente. Nosotras sentimos como años lo que para ustedes fueron meses, aunque las noches y días eran extremadamente largas.

―Suena a un sitio muy extraño. Con razón no podían llevar una cuenta de los días.

―Sí, aunque a final de cuentas pudimos escapar. Pero creo que no hubiéramos podido salvar a Nilsa si ustedes no llegaban. Fue una suerte que se cumplieran los 3 meses.

―…

―¿Qué pasa? ―Anna lo miró extrañada ante su silencio y la cara de duda que puso.

―¿Ella no te dijo? ―preguntó Yoh confundido.

―¿Decirme qué?

―Anna… no fueron 3 meses… ―respondió Yoh muy serio.

―…

―…

―¿Cómo que no fueron 3 meses? ―Anna se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama muy seria.

―Pues… ―Hizo una pausa y suspiró antes de continuar―: Anna… fueron 5 meses…

―…

―Como no aparecías decidí venir a buscarte. Pensé que quizás estabas ocupada y no quise venir antes, pero ya había sido mucho tiempo y…

―Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que nadie se movió hasta 2 meses después de cumplida la fecha? ―preguntó Anna levantando una mano en señal de alto, sin cambiar su expresión.

―…

―Es decir, que simplemente nos dejaron allí sin siquiera pensar en qué pudo habernos pasado ―Anna comenzaba a molestarse.

―¡No! Bueno, no me han dado los detalles, pero por alguna razón creían que estabas conmigo y…

―Y tú ni siquiera te apareciste sino hasta 2 meses después, a pesar de que dije que regresaría apenas terminara, en las condiciones que fuera, y que nunca he faltado a mi palabra ―lo interrumpió Anna. Parecía bastante molesta y dolida.

―Espera Anna, estuve pensando en ti todo ese tiempo ―dijo Yoh bastante acomplejado―. Pero no sé por…

―Lárgate.

―Pero…

―¡FUERA! ―Apuntó a la puerta furiosa no dando lugar a otro comentario.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

Yoh pensó que se le pasaría pero no fue así… de hecho Anna no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ni a él ni a otros miembros de la familia salvo a sus hermanos menores y personal de servicio. Se fue a pasar el resto del día con Reiko y al regresar cenó en su habitación, se mantuvo encerrada allí y no quiso hablar con nadie a pesar de que Aura la amenazó, gritó, negoció y finalmente suplicó para que hablaran de lo ocurrido.

Alexa y Xana miraron a Yoh interrogantes, él conocía a la chica mucho mejor que ellos. Él se rascó la cabeza y tocó la puerta del baño.

―¿Qué quieres? ―La voz de Anna sonó fría y distante desde el otro lado de la puerta―. Yoh, déjenme en paz. No quiero hablar de lo ocurrido y no quiero verles la cara ahora.

Anna esperó unos segundos y percibió que los tres dejaban la habitación. Se quitó la ropa y dejó que el agua se llevara parte de su enojo. En esa casa eran un montón de cínicos. Todos ellos. Ninguno pensó realmente en ellas, sólo las querían para usarlas como soldados. Se sentía profundamente decepcionada de su hermana mayor, quien era la única persona de esa familia que no la había abandonado realmente… hasta ahora. Le había obedecido a Aura desde el principio, no sólo porque sabía que ella podía obligarla mediante la fuerza sino también porque no quería darle problemas a Alexa quien le había salvado la vida, había sido la única persona que nunca dejó de pensar en ella ni de buscarla, la única en esa familia que nunca la dejó atrás y arriesgó todo lo que tenía por encontrarla... a diferencia de los demás. No podía ignorar esos hechos, por eso llevó la fiesta en paz en un principio y resultó ser que rápidamente se hizo cercana a los demás, pero ahora…

Se vistió con una camiseta y una falda, salió de su habitación sin cruzar palabra con nadie, fue al cuarto de armas y sacó el encargo que le había hecho a su madre junto a dos espadas, fue hasta los establos y tomó a Shiro (el dragón negro que recibió en su cumpleaños anterior), lo montó y se dirigió a casa de su tía Aera. A medio camino se topó con Reiko quien venía en dirección opuesta montando a Kuro (el dragón blanco que había recibido en la misma fecha que Anna, los llamaron con nombres contrarios a su color por una broma interna entre ellas). Se vio reflejada en su mirada, ambas mantenían una máscara de indiferencia, pero sus miradas decían que se sentían confundidas y traicionadas. Volaron en círculos unos momentos sin dejar de mirarse, luego se sonrieron y emprendieron el vuelo. No necesitaban palabras para saber dónde.

.

.

.

―Ella está bien. Despertó, pero está bajo vigilancia por parte de la Guardia Civil y me temo que necesitan una autorización para en… para… necesitan… ―El médico que hablaba con ellas de la condición de Nilsa comenzó a sentirse mareado y con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Miró a Reiko un minuto, luego sintió que se iba a negro. Abrió los ojos y las vio a ambas mirándolo aburridas, les sonrió y abrió la puerta―. Lo siento, un pequeño malestar. Adelante Señoritas, si la Comandante lo autoriza no soy quién para negarme. Les diré a los guardias que las dejen a solas.

Las dejaron solas en la habitación. Nilsa estaba sentada con una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa, comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que le aventó Anna. ―Date prisa―. Sonrió aún más ante la orden de la rubia, definitivamente era divertido ver que finalmente comenzaba a jugar con sus propias reglas y a mezclar lo que aprendió como terrestre y lo que aprendió como asgardiana.

Dejó a Reiko vigilando a Nilsa mientras aprovechaba de visitar a Asahi. Vio a Asako fuera de su habitación, al parecer la chica tampoco quería ver a su madre, probablemente estaba igual de sentida que ella y Reiko.

―Comandante Akahoshi. ¿Cómo está Asa? ―preguntó con voz neutra. La mujer se percibía muy preocupada, sería fácil llegar hasta la chica con la excusa de calmarla.

―¡Annie! ―exclamó la mujer aliviada de verla allí―. Ella… todo este asunto resultó muy confuso. Está enfurecida, no quiere escuchar nada…

―¿Puedo hablar con ella? Pasamos juntas todo ese tiempo, supongo que al menos no me sacará de la habitación ―interrumpió Anna sin dejarle ver su molestia. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus lamentos y necesitaba las habilidades de esa chica.

―¡Claro! ¡Por favor! ―respondió ella suplicante. Luego pareció meditarlo un poco mejor―. Espera… ¿Aura habló contigo?

―Sí, no se preocupe ―Mintió Anna cruzando la puerta. Una vez dentro puso el seguro antes de que Asako volviera a pensarlo y se comunicara con Aura―. Asa, ¿cómo te sientes?

―¿Anna? ―La chica de ojos color vino, cabello violeta y tez pálida la observó sorprendida y alegre―. ¡Estás bien! ¡¿Qué pasó con Reiko?!

―Está bien. ¿Te pregunté cómo estás tú? ―insistió Anna.

―Ah. Sí, estoy bien… bueno, físicamente hablando ―respondió Asahi con algo de tristeza en la mirada.

―Si te atacaran ahora, ¿podrías defenderte? ―preguntó Anna mirando la puerta de reojo. Asako se había alejado, probablemente había ido a comunicarse con Aura.

Asahi la miró más seria. Si lo preguntaba era porque de seguro tenía algo en mente. ―Claro. Estoy bien. ¿Qué necesitas? ―. Le debía su vida, no iba a negarse a nada que le pidieran esas dos… mucho menos ahora que sentía eran las únicas dos personas en quienes aún confiaba ciegamente.

Anna le indicó que se vistiera. Cuando estuvo lista la llevó hasta afuera, no tuvo problemas en evitar a todos los que había alrededor, se reunió con Reiko quien esperaba con Shiro, Kuro y Nilsa.

* * *

―¡Yoh! ―Aura llegó a la casa desesperada llamando al joven. No podía creer lo que Asako le comentaba, quizás Yoh tenía alguna explicación. Lo encontró en una sala, bastante desanimado junto a sus hijos―. ¡Yoh, dime que sabes dónde fue tu novia!

―No, no lo sé… Estaba molesta con todo el mundo ―respondió abatido.

Los tres observaron extrañados como Aura se tomaba la cabeza y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, no se imaginaban qué pudo hacer Anna para ponerla así. Por muy molesta que estuviera, era bastante difícil que fuera a hacer algo impulsivo de nuevo o que escapara por su cuenta, lo más probable es que estuviera vagando por ahí con Reiko.

―¡Sí, ESTÁ con Reiko! ¡El problema es a quién recogieron del hospital! ―exclamó Aura sumamente alterada.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos e incrédulos, obviamente se refería a su otra prima. ¡¿En qué rayos estaban pensando esas dos ahora?! Esa joven las había ayudado, pero tampoco estaban seguros de que fuera confiable.

―¿Dijo algo antes de salir? ―Aura los miró sin poder preocuparse más, no había manera de que no se metiera en problemas… sobre todo porque Nilsa era custodiada por la Guardia Civil―. ¿Ninguno de ustedes percibió sus intenciones, emociones o pensamientos? ¡¿ALGO?!

―¡Señora! ―Un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso entró apresuradamente en la sala y la interrumpió―. Sí, al parecer entró al cuarto de armas. Se llevó su encargo y dos espadas.

Todos se preocuparon el doble al saber eso. El encargo de Anna era una aleación entre el metal de las placas de soldados fallecidos que habían aceptado ayudar como espíritus guardianes y el metal que cambiaba de forma de acuerdo a la energía del usuario. Lo pidió para usarlo como medio de posesión y para añadir cuentas a su rosario.

―¡Aún está débil para intentar el tipo de posesión que quiere! ―exclamó Yoh alarmado―. ¡¿Y además por qué quiere hacerlo ahora?! ―Ahora estaba sumamente molesto, parecía que Anna definitivamente se había vuelto toda una adolescente problemática que rayaba en lo suicida. ¡Cuando no la llevaban al peligro ella lo buscaba! ¡ESE ERA SU PRIMER DÍA EN PIE Y YA ESTABA EN PROBLEMAS, POR LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS! Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza… había un solo lugar realmente peligroso y potencialmente interesante para ella, en donde ese rosario le podía hacer un favor enorme.

Aura y sus hijos percibieron la expresión de Yoh, parecía haber comprendido algo. El shaman ni siquiera tuvo que terminar de explicar su idea para que comprendieran y los cuatro salieran de allí apresuradamente.

* * *

―Jejeje. Ya sabía que no te ibas a olvidar de este lugar ―comentó Nilsa divertida. Estaban justo frente a la cueva donde la rubia tuvo aquel "percance".

―Asahi ―Apenas Anna pronunció el nombre de la chica esta se encargó de contener a la joven usando control de tierra y metal, la dejó completamente inmovilizada y luego enterrada en la tierra. Anna miró a Nilsa intensamente―. Necesito hablar con la otra Nilsa.

―Je. Si quieres tener más detalles sólo debes preguntarme no es nec-

―Sí, lo es ―interrumpió Reiko―. Es necesario hablar con las dos y construir los hechos. Tú nunca das la información completa porque entre tanto borra y escribe nunca recuerdas todo.

Nilsa miró hacia arriba y se quedó pensativa un momento. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió mirando a las 2 chicas de brazos cruzados frente a ella, la verdad podían tener razón porque había muchas cosas que su "otra yo" hacía y a las que no tenía acceso del todo. También hacían bien en contenerla porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, a veces los cambios se le iban de las manos y no podía volver desde esa personalidad en mucho tiempo… en realidad eso había pasado y por eso no pudo advertirles de la trampa cuando fueron a tomar su examen.

―¿Y bien? ―la apuró Anna.

―Está bien, pero Asahi debe reforzar las contenciones antes de hacerlo. Sé que acabo de despertar y estoy débil, pero ustedes saben que puedo ser impredecible ―respondió Nilsa. Una vez que la chica reforzó sus contenciones se dispuso a traer a su otra personalidad―. JAJAJAJAJA. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Ha pasado tiempo hermanita ―dijo con una sonrisa sádica y esa voz que parecía ronronear cada palabra.

Las chicas no se sorprendieron de ver aquel cambio ni de que fuera tan rápido ya que sabían que era poco menos un hábito de supervivencia para ella, hasta su esencia se sentía diferente.

―¿Tuviste que ver con el asunto de nosotras atrapadas y nadie buscando? ―preguntó Anna directamente. Sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo ya que Asako de seguro se había comunicado con Aura y que del hospital ya le habrían avisado a su tía.

―Aaaawwww. Te sentiste abandonada de nuevo, poooobre Annie ―respondió con fingida tristeza y en tono de burla―. JAJAJAJAJA. ¿Tú qué crees? Por algo preguntas ¿no?

―Responde si no quieres que te lo saque a la fuerza ―dijo Anna con voz amenazante y una mirada que pudo matar 3 veces a la joven.

―WOW. Esa mirada sí da miedo. JAJAJAJA. Pero no tienes que ponerte así, la respuesta es SÍ. Fue un plan de mis hermanos ―respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

―¿De qué se trataba el plan? ―continuó Anna. Así que hasta Aura podía ser confundida por los trucos mentales de Nilsa, era impresionante tenía que admitirlo.

―Jejeje. Gracias por el cumplido ―comentó Nilsa sonriente―. Pero no es tan impresionante, mantiene la guardia baja a causa de tus hermanos menores. Tiene que dejarles saber lo que siente por ellos y que no la crean una máquina.

Anna se sobresaltó ligeramente. Entonces era por eso que ella también podía leerla con más facilidad desde que ellos habían nacido… se sintió algo desanimada, lo había asociado al aumento en sus poderes, aunque en realidad no era una sorpresa saber la verdadera razón si lo pensaba detenidamente. Pero ese no era el punto, sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y volvió a concentrarse.

―¡Responde de una vez! ―se adelantó Reiko. Ella también estaba consciente de la falta de tiempo.

―No seas impaciente pequeña. Además, ¿por qué iba a decirles todo? ―respondió Nilsa mirándolas con desdén―. Sería traicionar a mis hermanos y esos dos me matarían a sangre fría.

―Si nos lo dices me aseguraré de que los quiten del camino. Tú serías la única heredera de tu padre porque Reiko no tiene interés ―respondió Anna tranquilamente. Esa personalidad era ambiciosa, si desaparecían sus hermanos todo sería para ella.

Nilsa pareció pensativa y luego dibujó una amplia sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Era un buen trato. No, era ¡excelente! Nunca más tendría que preocuparse por ese par de descerebrados que no sabían pensar por su cuenta.

―JAJAJAJA. Definitivamente eres su hija, sabes negociar. ¡Perfecto! Es un trato ―La observó directo a los ojos sonriente. Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco al darse cuenta de que no podía entrar en la mente de ninguna de las chicas―. Jejeje. ¡Vaya! Mi hermanita se ha vuelto un escudo muy hábil, incluso podrán entrar allí sin problemas.

―Era obvio que ibas a tratar de usar algún truco con nosotras al negociar. ¡Habla de una vez! ―ordenó Anna. Su expresión no cambió, no tenía que dejarle ver que estaba contra el tiempo, pero por dentro estaba sumamente ansiosa. Aún tenían que entrar allí.

―Sí, lo siento. Tenía que intentarlo ―Movió la cabeza en un gesto que indicaba no le daba importancia―. En fin, la mujer que las llevó era instructora de la academia, pero ¡sorpresa! Es la hermana mayor de Levi… bueno, ERA la hermana mayor de Levi.

―¿Era? ¿Murió? ―Anna decidió no preguntar detalles de la relación familiar, sabía que la joven se iría por las ramas ante cualquier oportunidad.

―Sí, sus instrucciones eran quitarse la vida apenas regresara y entregara una carta escrita por ti dónde señalaba que te marchabas ante el fracaso de la misión y asumías la culpa por la muerte de todos tus compañeros. No querías que nadie te buscara hasta que tú establecieras contacto.

―¡¿Por qué iba a asumir la culpa?! ―Esta vez no pudo disimular su enojo y sorpresa―. ¡Y eso no explica por qué no nos buscaron! ¡Como si fueran a obedecerme!

―Pues, antes de partir te asignaron como Capitán de Escuadrón ¿o no? Estaba arreglado para que saliera así en el sorteo ―Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la sorpresa de la chica―. Además, ella se quitó la vida porque "no pudo soportar la culpa" ―añadió haciendo un puchero con fingida expresión triste. Luego continuó sonriente―: En fin, aun así, te sientes culpable. El asunto es que todos ignoraron tu supuesta carta y fueron a verte a Japón a escondidas, para que no los notaras, y ¡ADIVINA!

―… les hiciste creer que sí me vieron ―susurró Anna aún sorprendida por su habilidad de manipulación.

―¡Correcto! No fue difícil hacerlo, a ellos les preocupa invadir tu espacio así que con enviar a alguien a verificar cada cierto tiempo estaban tranquilos ―En este punto su expresión pasó de sonriente a una cara de fastidio―. Otro asunto fue tu estúpido novio… El muy idiota pensaba en ir a buscarte todos los días, me dio mucho trabajo desanimarlo y que cambiara de pensamiento a diario. FUE AGOTADOR ―dio un largo suspiro y rodó los ojos.

―¿Qué hay de ese lugar? Es obvio que no era parte de los sitios asignados ―intervino Asahi.

―Sí, ese es… mmm digamos que es nuestra sala de ejecución. A esas criaturas les encanta devorar humanos, así que les dejamos presas vivas problemáticas cuando no tenemos tiempo o los cuerpos cuando hemos terminado el trabajo antes ―respondió Nilsa sin inmutarse―. Es una zona roja desde hace siglos, nadie en su sano juicio iría hasta allí, es perfecto para ocultar evidencia.

―Entonces esa mujer cambió nuestro sitio de examen, me asignó capitán y asumieron que todos íbamos a morir ―concluyó Anna―. ¿Intervino en la distribución de equipos? Mandaron a otros además de nuestro grupo.

―Por supuesto, nada fue al azar. Íbamos a eliminar o atrapar a todos los descendientes de los altos mandos. Por eso ustedes tres estaban en el mismo equipo, las tres tienen vínculos sanguíneos con los comandantes.

―¿Atrapar? ―preguntaron las tres chicas a la vez.

―Sí, íbamos a reclutar a los que sobrevivieran a la masacre inicial. Jajajaja. No fue sorpresa que uno de ellos fuera el chico Dragen, es una excelente adquisición.

―¡¿Entonces están vivos?! ―preguntó Anna sintiendo que el peso del mundo dejaba sus hombros.

―Sólo los más fuertes, ya sabes, no todos eran hijos de altos mandos para evitar sospechas. Por eso el par de inútiles que iban con ustedes ―respondió Nilsa con expresión indiferente.

 _¡POM!_ Anna no pudo contenerse y le dio una patada lateral en la cabeza, ese comentario la había enfurecido. No eran muy fuertes, pero eran personas y ella había sido responsable por sus vidas.

―Ouch… ―Nilsa pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza algo desorientada―. ¡¿Qué comes niña?!

―¿Dónde están los sobrevivientes? ―preguntó Anna lanzándole una mirada glacial.

―En mi búnker. Tengo que lavarles el cerebro para que nos obedezcan ―La miró frunciendo el ceño―. Esa patada no fue nada educada ¿sabes?

―No pudimos usar ningún tipo de habilidad especial hasta tiempo después. Sentí que me clavaron algo en la pierna al llegar ¿qué era? ―continuó Anna ignorando por completo la protesta de joven. No tenía tiempo para eso, ya se disculparía con la Nilsa "buena" por el dolor de cabeza.

―Tsk. Un suero, bloquea tu aura. No puedes utilizar tus habilidades especiales durante algunas semanas ―respondió de mala gana―. Ustedes eran el experimento final, ahora querrán usarlo en contra de los escuadrones de elite.

―Ustedes son basura ―masculló Anna recordando esas horas donde sintió la desesperación de todos sin poder bloquear nada ni materializar un mísero oni―. Bien, pasemos a la cueva. ¿Qué hay allí?

―Son muchas preguntas, ¿no crees? ―Percibió la mirada glacial de Anna y decidió responder. Tenía que cooperar si quería sacar a esos dos del camino―. Aaagh. ¡Bien! Hay una tablilla con técnicas prohibidas… Mi madre la consiguió para él, pero cuando se enteró de sus intenciones la tomó y volvió a dejarla dentro…

―Y entonces la mató… ―concluyó Anna recordando la conversación que había tenido con la joven antes del "incidente".

―Sí, tampoco es que necesitara la tablilla… ya la había estudiado a fondo y nos estaba enseñando a nosotros. Sólo no le gustó que mi madre fuera en contra de sus deseos…

―Bien, ¿qué sabes del guardián? ―preguntó Anna tomando su rosario y acercándose a la entrada. Esta vez SÍ iba a tomar las precauciones necesarias.

―Aaaam ―La joven se quedó pensativa un momento―. Creo que se trata de un demonio mayor, la esencia de uno en realidad, está relacionado con aquel que hace miles de años le dio los poderes al clan.

Anna y Reiko se tensaron al escuchar eso. ¡¿Sus poderes venían de un pacto con esa clase de demonio?! ¡¿Por qué nadie se los dijo?!

―Me parece que también están las almas de quiénes fueron absorbidos y contaminados por esa esencia.

Eso le hizo sentido a Anna, dentro de la cueva escuchó muchas voces diferentes… todas ellas sonaban como psicópatas. Se suponía que ya habían exorcizado al demonio... de ella misma… ¡¿Cómo no lo notó?! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de AÑOS de entrenamiento como itako?!… En fin, el demonio no se había apoderado por completo de su cuerpo al salir de allí y si era una esencia, como decía Nilsa, era probable que siguiera presente pero más débil. Decidió que tenía la información suficiente por ahora y trajo a la otra Nilsa de vuelta.

―¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! ―reclamó la joven sobándose el lado izquierdo de la cara, que Anna había pateado y ahora parecía una pelota de lo hinchado que estaba.

―Tu otro yo me exaspera ―respondió la itako sin inmutarse e inspeccionando la cueva desde fuera―. Vamos, te necesito al frente. Iremos por esa tablilla.

―¡Tú NO DEBES entrar allí! ―exclamó sumamente molesta―. La única que podría entrar sin problemas es Reiko.

―Tú también eres un escudo. ¿Por qué no puedes? ―Reiko la miró con curiosidad. Hasta ese momento no se había preguntado por qué su medio hermana no había entrado para buscar la tablilla y entregársela sin más en primer lugar.

―Porque si entro allí lo más probable es que mi "otra yo" tome el control por completo…

―Entonces tienes miedo de que eso pase ―comentó Anna mirándola pensativa―. Mmm. Tiene sentido, no deberías entrar. Por mi parte, soy itako y puedo avanzar purificando las almas allí. La última vez estaba tan enfocada en mi entrenamiento como soldado que dejé de lado gran parte de mis conocimientos como sacerdotisa, ese fue mi error, no volverá a pasar.

―¿Qué hay de mí? No tengo la misma clase de poderes que ustedes, no debería afectarme ―intervino Asahi.

―Al contrario. Es incluso más peligroso para alguien sin esas habilidades ―respondió Anna―. Además, tú tienes otra misión ahora, necesito que nos cubras con un espejo. Como lo hiciste cuando estábamos allí.

―Ah. ¡Claro! Así tendrán más tiempo ―La chica le sonrió y asintió―. ¡Confía en mí!

―Ya que no vas a entrar crea una barrera para que no nos perciban ―añadió Anna dirigiéndose a Nilsa y entrando tras de Reiko. Esta vez estaba preparada y Reiko era un escudo infalible, iban a conseguirlo.

* * *

Yoh, sus cuñados y suegra compartían un sentimiento de furia asesina mezclado con preocupación. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría ir hasta allí después de lo que pasó?! Estaban 100% seguros que había sido idea de Anna, Reiko simplemente la seguiría como cada vez que hacían una tontería… Fue entonces cuando Yoh se enteró del historial que su prometida y Reiko llevaban allí, no sonaba para nada como las alumnas modelo que solían ser en Japón… o bueno, sí lo sonaba pero sumando un montón de peleas y actos de rebeldía dignos de la pantalla grande. No conocía tanto a Reiko, pero a Anna sí y definitivamente había cambiado, sólo que no lo había notado debido al poco tiempo que habían compartido en el último año.

―¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ?! ―vociferó Aura ya fuera de sí. Definitivamente su hija se las podía arreglar para hacerla envejecer años en un día.

Estaban sobrevolando el lago sobre un dragón creado por Alexa. Habían recorrido toda la superficie del lago una y otra vez, pero no había señales de ellas.

―¡Se supone que deberían estar debajo de nosotros pero no veo ni siento nada! ―exclamó Alexa exasperada.

―¡Miren! ―Yoh apuntó justo debajo de ellos. El reflejo del agua era demasiado extraño en esa zona, parecía que había un corte en el agua.

―¡Claro, por eso querían a Asahi! ―exclamó Xana comprendiendo de inmediato el truco.

Aura saltó apenas notó lo mismo que su hijo y destruyó el espejo de un golpe dando una patada con energía concentrada. Nilsa apenas y alcanzó a crear una barrera para proteger a Asahi y a sí misma. Lamentablemente su barrera no era a prueba de Aura quien la tomó por la blusa furiosa como nunca, si las miradas mataran habría muerto 10 veces. La joven tragó nerviosa y con dificultad, de seguro la culparía a ella de todo y sería su fin, un solo ataque de esa mujer y adiós mundo cruel.

―¡Suéltala! Yo la traje porque quería más información, no sabía de nuestros planes antes de venir.

Aura desvió su atención hacia Anna y Reiko quienes venían saliendo de la cueva, parecían agotadas, Reiko traía una tablilla bajo el brazo. Soltó a Nilsa, quien cayó de rodillas sudando frío y muy pálida (la vio cerca, muy cerca), y caminó igual de furiosa en dirección a su hija. Tomó a Anna de la camiseta, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, y la agarró a bofetadas hasta que Alexa intervino porque dejó a su hermana inconsciente.

* * *

Anna despertó en su habitación, se incorporó despacio cerrando los ojos para recordar cómo había terminado todo. Claro, Aura había llegado y se había ensañado con ella, no la culpaba, era lógico que lo hiciera después de la experiencia del exorcismo. Lo extraño era que no le ardían las mejillas, se levantó y se miró al espejo, de seguro Xana se había compadecido y la había ayudado con la inflamación mientras dormía.

Suspiró.

Al menos ahora todo era más claro. Sólo esperaba que no le hubieran confiscado la tablilla a Reiko porque si no tendría que robarla y soportar una verdadera paliza por parte de Aura después. Por ahora debía fingir que seguía molesta con ella para que no indagara en sus nuevos planes y para que escupiera todo lo que le había ocultado de una vez.

Sonrió.

Aura tenía métodos poco ortodoxos, pero era su manera de demostrarle preocupación cada vez que hacía una tontería. Bueno, le debía las tonterías de 12 años ¿qué más esperaba? Nunca había pasado por una etapa de rebeldía o algo por el estilo por la forma en que Kino la había educado y la deuda que sentía tenía con los Asakura, pero estando en casa de sus padres y en aquel mundo las cosas funcionaban distinto.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Salió de su habitación y se encaminó al salón principal donde percibía la presencia de todos. Hora de enfrentar su destino y acompañar a Reiko en la silla de acusados una vez más. ¿Qué discurso usarían esta vez? ¿Estarían todos? Sí, era lo más probable y de seguro Yoh también se sumaría a las críticas, no podía culparlos. En cierta forma era un poco extraño, en general ella era quién le tiraba las orejas a Yoh... Ahora que lo pensaba sí había cambiado bastante desde que comenzó a vivir allí.

Tomó aire frente a las puertas del comedor. Adoptó su expresión facial habitual y entró. Tomó ubicación de pie junto a Reiko y frente a todos (en el lugar que ocupaba cada vez que ocurría algo así), se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Aura comenzara a hablar. Pero no fue Aura sino su tía.

―Las encubrí por esta vez ―señaló Aera muy seria―. No se volverá a repetir, si vuelven a hacer algo así serán tratadas como cualquier otro ciudadano. Tienen autorización de ver a esa chica, pero no puede salir de allí aún.

―Reiko nos comentó lo que hicieron allí dentro e Yoh nos explicó cómo pudieron lograrlo. Es bastante claro que aprendieron de la última vez, pero aun así fue arriesgado ―Aura habló tan tranquila que Anna se sorprendió, probablemente había eliminado su enojo con las bofetadas de más temprano―. Ahora quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

―Quiero saber de dónde vienen las habilidades de la familia y acerca de la prueba del clan, también quiero saber qué demonios busca tu hermano. Si respondes eso te entregaré la información que nos dio Nilsa ―Anna se mantuvo firme en su postura. No iba a dejar que siguieran ocultándole información, tenía derecho a saberlo todo y ahora no podían sacarles información a ellas.

 **Continuará…**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

 **.**

―JA. No me digas que crees que estás en posición de negociar ―Se burló Aura―. Podemos sacarle todo a esa chica y a ustedes dos sin problemas. Sólo les estamos dando una oportunidad.

―No, no pienso decir palabra hasta que me respondan. Es bastante molesto no saber en que estoy metida realmente, si quieren mi confianza tendrán que demostrar que confían en mí ―respondió Anna con voz firme.

―Aura… lo quieras o no ya no es una niña, lo que pide es justo ―intervino Luka con voz calmada―. Además, tampoco es que sean secretos de estado. Ambas tienen derecho a saber.

―¡¿Estás de su lado?! ―exclamó Aura ligeramente indignada con su marido―. ¡¿Cómo puedes apoyarla?! ¡Ir hasta allí cuando apenas regresa y ni siquiera se ha recuperado del todo! ¡¿Te parece responsable?! ¡¿Te parece la actitud de una persona adulta?!

―Los dos sabemos que no caería de nuevo en el mismo truco ―respondió él igual de calmado y de brazos cruzados―. Estoy seguro que de no tener una estrategia clara y de no tener energía suficiente no hubiera entrado allí de nuevo. Y tú también piensas lo mismo que yo Aura.

Anna observó atentamente la forma en que los dos se sostenían la mirada, era una buena señal, su padre era el freno a la sobreprotección de su madre y podía ver que Aura estaba cediendo ante su argumento, de seguro continuaban con un pequeño debate mental. Celebró internamente cuando su madre suspiró cansada, eso quería decir que él había ganado y, por lo tanto, obtendría todas las explicaciones que quería. Aura les indicó a ella y Reiko que tomaran asiento.

―Bien, te explicaré lo que quieres, pero primero tengo que saber si sigues molesta.

―Sí, sigo molesta con todos los presentes ―señaló Anna cruzándose de piernas y brazos en su asiento―. Incluso después de saber por qué no nos buscaron ―se apresuró a añadir al adivinar la pregunta de Yoh. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no caer con su cara de cachorro suplicando.

―¡¿Por qué?! ―preguntó Yoh con la misma actitud suplicante.

―¡Porque ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de decirme la verdad cuando desperté! ―exclamó Anna irritada por la actitud de Yoh. Si seguía mirándola así su actuación se iría a la basura. ¡¿En qué minuto aprendió esos trucos de manipulación?!

―Wow. Esa cara funciona ―comentó Alexa sorprendida―. ¡Vamos Yoh! ¡No te rindas y derrítela! ―comenzó a animarlo emocionada.

―¡NO voy a olvidarme de todo por un par de ojos de cachorro! ―Anna miró a otro lado, si Alexa se sumaba era su fin. Optó por volver a desafiar a su madre―. ¡Habla de una vez!

Aura soltó un largo suspiro―. Bien, Annie ¿qué sabes del origen de lo que llamas reishi?

―Pues… según lo que Hao le dijo a Yoh alguna vez, es a causa de la soledad…

―Si así fuera entonces ninguno de nosotros debería tenerlo, ¿no crees? ―interrumpió Aura. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza―. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado solo en el mundo.

―Bueno, Hao también dijo que obtuvo ese poder después de usar un demonio ―añadió Yoh pensativo.

Fue entonces cuando Anna recordó lo que les dijo la "otra Nilsa" antes de entrar en la cueva. ¿Sus antepasados habían hecho una especie de pacto con el diablo? Bueno… a esas alturas ya no creía que existieran historias imposibles…

―Yoh dio una respuesta que se ajusta más a nosotros ―continuó Aura sonriente―. Resulta que uno de nuestros antepasados es lo que llamarías un "demonio".

―… tienes que estar bromeando… ―Pese a que Anna de verdad hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, ahora que su madre lo decía era difícil de creer… Aunque según muchos ella parecía venir del infierno nunca lo pensó de forma tan literal.

―No, no está bromeando ―Esta vez intervino el abuelo. Les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas nietas al notar su cara de desconcierto―. Verán, hace miles de años una madre quedó destrozada por la muerte de su pequeño. Rogó a los dioses para que lo trajeran de vuelta, el niño era su mundo y le había sido arrebatado por la guerra, sólo uno la escuchó y le indicó que había una forma de recuperarlo.

―¿Cuál era? ―preguntaron Yoh, Anna y Reiko. Revivir gente no era algo que no pudiera hacerse si se estaba a tiempo, probablemente tenía que ver con eso.

―Pues, se trataba de un dios de la guerra quien le indicó que lo haría si dejaba introducir un demonio dentro de su cuerpo. De esa forma se aseguraría que el niño no muriera otra vez al estar en peligro, por supuesto que la mujer aceptó.

―Pero eso no explica nada ―Anna miró a su abuelo arqueando una ceja―. Aunque lo hubiera hecho así, no hay forma de que ese niño lo traspasara a su descendencia.

―Jajaja. ¿De verdad Annie? Te digo que fue un dios de la guerra, ¿en serio crees que no había nada entre líneas? ―el anciano miró a ambas chicas divertido. A pesar de ser astutas aún eran demasiado jóvenes.

Anna miró a Yoh preguntándose si había escuchado alguna historia similar en el pasado, pero parecía no tener pista al igual que ella. Por su parte, Anna había oído historias similares de la abuela Kino, pero nunca escuchó que esas habilidades se heredaran.

―Papá, es confuso si no vas al grano ―Aura lo miró con reproche.

―Jajaja. Lo siento, tienes razón ―El anciano se rascó la nuca y continuó―: El asunto es que el niño no muriera otra vez, ¿no? Pero eso no es normal, todos hemos de morir algún día.

―¿Entonces se volvió inmortal? ―preguntó Yoh más confundido que antes.

―Jajaja. Algo así, pero no del todo. Resulta que ese chico se convirtió en un guerrero y fue salvado por su "demonio interior" muchas veces, cada vez que echaba mano a ese poder se convertía más en demonio dejando parte de su lado humano atrás.

―Entonces… ―Anna comenzaba a comprender. De seguro aquel hombre pasó por algo similar a lo que pasó con ella la primera vez que entró en la cueva.

―Veo que lo entiendes. Lo utilizaba cada vez que necesitaba recuperarse de sus heridas o más poder, era una máquina de guerra, finalmente su cuerpo dejó de ser humano a pesar de conservar su apariencia en la superficie, se transformó en una "excentricidad" y en un verdadero demonio ―continuó el abuelo―. Por lo que al involucrarse con una humana el niño que nació de su unión fue un semi-humano.

―Pero… eso paso hace miles de años. Después de que la sangre se mezclara con la de otros humanos no debería haber casi ningún rastro ―intervino Reiko escéptica. El anciano no parecía mentir ni estar tomándoles el pelo, pero se le hacía difícil de creer.

―Sí y no ―comentó Aera sonriendo nostálgica ante la reacción de la chica, había sido la misma que tuvo su hermano cuando los reunieron a los tres para explicarles―. Ya ves lo que le pasó a Annie allí dentro la primera vez.

Reiko la miró sin comprender palabra. Se suponía que Anna había sido poseída por ese demonio por eso los cambios.

―Ya entiendo ―dijo Yoh sorprendido, después ensamblar las piezas en su cabeza―. Lo que quieren decir es que, así como el primero, hubo otros después de él que echaron mano a esos poderes dejando de ser 100% humanos y eso hizo que la sangre se preservara.

―¡Muy bien joven Yoh! ―lo felicitó el abuelo sonriente―. Es exactamente eso. Lo cual no es muy diferente de lo que hacemos ahora ―añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Qué quieres decir con "lo que hacemos ahora"? ―preguntó Anna. Aunque ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto todavía se resistía a creerlo.

―Ya llegaste a esa conclusión, ¿no es así? ―respondió Aura mirándola atentamente―. Tampoco nos interesa perder esa sangre y esas habilidades, por eso la prueba del clan consiste en recuperarte de tus heridas y regresar al mundo de los vivos antes de morir del todo.

―¡¿Estás diciendo que dejamos de ser 100% humanas en ese momento?! ―exclamó Anna molesta con ella por no decírselo antes.

―Ains ―Alexa rodó los ojos exasperada ante su reacción―. ¿Qué no escuchaste? NUNCA han sido 100% humanas porque nadie en esta familia lo es. Todos tienen sangre de demonio.

Anna y Reiko se quedaron frías al escucharlo directamente. Sobre todo la itako, quien estudió como exorcizar y purificar desde que tenía uso de razón ¡¿y ahora le venían con que era mitad monstruo?! Escuchó a Yoh reír entre dientes, lo miró molesta ¡¿cómo podía reírse de algo así?!

―Jijiji. Lo siento Anna ―se disculpó poniendo las manos al frente al percibir la mirada asesina de Anna sobre él―. Pero me hizo gracia tu cara. En realidad, no deberías preocuparte por eso, sólo piénsalo: has vivido en los templos, nunca te ha pasado nada al presenciar un exorcismo y no moriste con el exorcismo de la otra vez.

―Yoh tiene razón ―comentó Aura sonriendo, luego miró a su hija y se encogió de hombros―. Ese que llegó a ser casi 100% demonio vivió hace miles de años, las generaciones posteriores se dieron cuenta de los peligros y disminuyeron progresivamente el uso de esas habilidades hasta hacer sólo lo necesario para preservar las innatas.

―Y asumo que ese "sólo lo necesario" es la dichosa prueba ―comentó Anna más tranquila por la reacción de Yoh, si él no la rechazaba le daba igual tener esa sangre―. Sin embargo, todas esas almas que hay en la cueva son antepasados que no lo lograron, ¿no es así?

―Lo primero que dices es correcto, pero lo segundo no ―sentenció el abuelo solemnemente―. Al menos no del todo.

―¿No del todo? ―Anna lo miró arqueando una ceja.

―Díganme chicas, ¿cuáles son los posibles escenarios al echar mano a ese poder? ―preguntó el abuelo mirándolas atentamente.

―Pues… supongo que serían dos escenarios posibles ―respondió Reiko pensativa―. El primero es el que obtuvimos, es decir, usar lo necesario de forma controlada y aumentar tus poderes. Mientras que el segundo sería convertirte en un demonio...

―Sí, esos son dos posibles, pero falta un tercero ―indicó el anciano igual de sonriente―. Te estás enfocando en el resultado, no en el proceso Rei.

―¿El proceso? ―murmuró Yoh. Él también había pensado en las mismas opciones que Reiko, miró a Anna quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y seguía pensativa. Luego miró al abuelo y a sus hijas, buscando una pista, entonces se sorprendió al notar ese pequeño gran detalle.

―Jejeje. Parece que tu novio es bastante agudo, aunque no lo parezca, ¿eh Annie? ―comentó Aera sonriente―. A ver si ustedes dos también lo ven.

Anna abrió los ojos y miró a su tía. ¿Qué había notado Yoh? Luego miró a su madre y en el recorrido se topó con Alexa, entonces recordó a su "demonio interior" durante la prueba. En ese momento comprendió a qué se refería el abuelo con enfocarse en el proceso.

―Ustedes son gemelas… ―susurró sorprendida de sí misma por nunca cuestionar las diferencias físicas entre su madre y tía. También recordó que, en el retrato familiar del vestíbulo principal, su hermana (pintada cuando tenía unos 8 años) era rubia. Hasta ese momento lo había asociado a un juego del pintor o algo por el estilo.

―¡Exacto! ―exclamó Aera en actitud triunfal―. Antes de eso mi hermana también llevaba el cabello negro.

―Pero… creo que aún no lo entiendo del todo ―comentó Reiko―. Aunque la tía Aura haya cambiado, ¿eso no significa que sólo recurrió a más poder?

―Sí, estás en lo correcto ―respondió Aura cerrando los ojos con una tenue sonrisa―. Como dijo mi padre: la diferencia es el proceso. Esa sangre puede traducirse en otra entidad viviendo en tu interior… Y yo siempre fui mentalmente más débil que mi hermana.

―¿Quieres decir que tú no pudiste vencer a esa "otra yo" en tu interior? ―preguntó Anna con curiosidad. Era difícil creer que ella hubiera perdido, incluso si fue contra sí misma.

―Jajajaja. No Annie, no es eso ―respondió Aura abriendo los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás―. Verás, esa entidad puede ser un aliado o un enemigo, pero eres tú quién decide qué será.

―¿Podrían explicarlo de una vez? ―preguntó Anna comenzando a molestarse. No podía ser tan difícil decirlo todo, ya se estaba cansando de tanto misterio.

―Jejeje. Lo que mi hermanita quiere decir es que, en mi caso, por ejemplo, esa "entidad" pasó a ser mi compañera de inmediato. Como lo es aquel samurái para Yoh. Una relación de amo y subordinado, donde yo soy "el amo" pero acepto y respeto a mi "subordinada" como un igual.

―Es por eso que ella no cambió. En cambio, yo no quería aceptarla ―continuó Aura mirando atentamente a Anna―. Me resistí y terminé luchando contra ella durante la prueba, pero la lucha se prolongó demasiado y estuve a punto de morir. Finalmente tuve que utilizar su fuerza para sobrevivir, cooperamos y absorbí parte de su poder, pero no la aceptaba del todo.

―Entonces, esas son las tres opciones ―comentó Anna pensativa. Convivir y cooperar sin aceptarse de verdad, aceptarlo y hacerlo tu "compañero", o no ser capaz de enfrentarlo y ser dominado. Aún no entendía en que categoría caía ella misma―. Pero… yo también estaba contra el tiempo y luché con ella, sin embargo, no cambié como tú.

―Jajaja. Bueno, tendrás que analizarte mejor usando esta información ―le indicó Aura sonriente. La miró con cariño, definitivamente era su hija. Como le hubiera gustado prepararla mejor para ese momento mientras crecía… pero no pudo acercarse a ella por la seguridad de todos...

―Entonces lo que le pasa a esa chica Nilsa… ―comentó Yoh sintiéndose algo mal por ella. La chica se vio obligada a utilizar eso para disociar dos personalidades y sobrevivir a su padre. Todos los demás guardaron un silencio triste ante su comentario, todos tenían claro que ella era una víctima más.

―Mi padre… ―La voz de Reiko interrumpió el silencio―. Él cambió después de…

―No ―se apresuró a decir Bergthor. Molesto, dolido y triste por las acciones de su hijo mayor―. Mi hijo fue consumido por su propio orgullo, codicia y envidia, como puede ocurrir con cualquier otro ser humano.

Anna miró a Reiko por el rabillo del ojo, con sólo mirarla comprendió que esa respuesta la decepcionaba un poco. Probablemente esperaba encontrar otra explicación para las acciones de su padre, aunque la chica gritara a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo siempre tuvo la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran para mejor.

―Ya veo… entonces de haber sido dominado él habría terminado como las almas de la cueva o como la esencia de aquel demonio ―continuó Reiko. Miró a su abuelo y tías, los tres asintieron con una mirada triste. Era obvio que a ellos también les hubiera gustado culpar a esa prueba para tratar de salvarlo de alguna manera.

―Esas almas. Dijiste que no eran sólo personas que fallaron ―intervino Anna―. Entonces asumo que también son aquellos que quisieron más poder y se dejaron consumir con el tiempo.

―Eso es correcto. Nadie ha fallado en más de mil años, pero ambiciosos hemos tenido muchos. Es por eso que debes tener cuidado Annie, nuestra principal preocupación no era la cueva ni su contenido en sí ―respondió el abuelo. Luego se puso de pie―. Ya va siendo hora de la cena y ha sido un largo día, creo que podemos continuar con esto mañana.

Lo observaron salir del salón, parecía agotado. Obviamente había pensado en su hijo, siempre se ponía así después de pensar en él. Decidieron que el abuelo tenía razón y optaron por dejar el asunto en espera, de todas formas él podía explicar mejor por qué Aitor tenía ese objetivo.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo como era su costumbre. Quedó en shock al ver su reflejo. Se tomó la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

El grito que dio resonó en toda la mansión e incluso llegó hasta los muros de la entrada. Segundos después Luka e Yoh entraron apresurados a su habitación.

―¡Anna!

―¡Hija! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Se quedaron atónitos al verla a través de la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño mientras ella se miraba al espejo en estado de shock. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, si bien estaba más delgada y pálida tampoco es que estuviera en los huesos o que su aspecto hubiera cambiado al punto de espantarse así. Además, no era la primera que se miraba después de regresar.

―Ammm. ¿Annie?

Padre y yerno se acercaron con cautela. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina a su padre, que hizo que ambos se paralizaran, y se tomó el cabello exasperada.

―¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Eso los tomó por sorpresa. Se miraron entre sí de nuevo y, pese a que lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas (de verdad lo intentaron, incluso apretaron los labios y se cubrieron la boca), no pudieron contener las carcajadas. Era un simple cambio en su cabello, no podía alterarse tanto por eso, definitivamente todas las mujeres eran iguales.

―JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡No puedes ponerte así por eso! ―se mofó Luka doblándose sobre sí mismo y llorando de risa.

―JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Ni siquiera es un cambio radical Anna! ―añadió Yoh en la misma actitud.

Las venas en la frente de Anna se hincharon notoriamente mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba dientes y manos ante las carcajadas de ambos. Segundos después su padre y prometido salían volando por el balcón cortesía de sus shikigamis.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y pasó las manos por su cabello.

―Par de idiotas ―bufó molesta. Su reflejo le devolvía a la misma Anna de siempre, pero ahora tenía varios mechones blancos que se diferenciaban claramente de su cabello rubio. ―¡KEBIL! ―llamó sumamente irritada.

En menos de un minuto la aludida estuvo en su habitación. Le hizo una reverencia sonriendo servicial y amable como siempre, pero para Anna no pasó desapercibido que también contenía las ganas de reír, probablemente sabía porqué la llamaba.

―¿Dónde está Aura? ―preguntó molesta, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Era como un tigre, pero en vez de rayas negras tenía rayas blancas.

Kebil rio para sus adentros. Siempre llamaba a su madre por su nombre cuando estaba molesta con ella. Se contuvo y le respondió amablemente como siempre: ―La Señora está en una misión fuera. Debería llegar esta noche.

―¿Está fuera? ―Anna despegó su vista del espejo y la miró sorprendida. Luego sacudió la cabeza porque eso no era importante―. Da igual ―Apuntó a su cabeza aún molesta―. ¡Te ordeno que me expliques esto!

Esta vez Kebil se cubrió la boca y rio suavemente.

―¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

―Jejeje. Lo siento Señorita, no pude evitar reír al recordar que esa fue la misma expresión de su madre y hermana cuando vieron el cambio. La Señora le dejó esto por si llegaba a pasar ―Kebil se acercó y le entregó una nota escrita a mano.

Anna desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer:

"Sí, lo sé: Tu cabello, es terrible. Después de escucharte ayer supuse que ibas a sufrirlo eventualmente. Podemos hablarlo esta noche (si es que no tienes planes con Yoh, en ese caso que sea mañana).

Por cierto, no quiero presionarte, pero necesito saber qué pasó allí. Así que también hablaremos de ello... Trata de relajarte hoy, nos vemos en la cena.

Aura.

P.D.: Sí, sé que me llamas Aura hoy porque estás molesta por no decírtelo todo."

Anna sonrió en medio de un bufido al leer la última frase. Definitivamente Aura siempre lo sabía todo. Sólo podía esperarla, así que decidió ir a ver si Reiko también tuvo ese problema. Sonrió malévolamente al imaginarla, ella sí parecería un tigre. Jajaja.

―También debo informarle que los únicos en casa son su padre y el joven Yoh. Todos los demás salieron temprano.

Anna rodó los ojos dejando salir otro bufido. ―Genial ―dijo en tono sarcástico. Observó a la pelirroja mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta―. ¿Necesitas ayuda con los bebés?

―No, su padre se quedó por ellos y también está Ritz. Pero estoy segura de que estarán felices de pasar el tiempo con usted.

Anna asintió y cerró la puerta del baño para asearse y vestirse. Su desayuno todavía era comida de enfermos, pero tuvo de nuevo un casi orgasmo culinario, definitivamente ahora apreciaría hasta una rebanada de pan viejo. Luego se pasó por el cuarto de los trillizos, pero estaban dormidos así que decidió buscar a Yoh y se arrepintió tan rápido como lo había pensado al recordar su burla más temprano.

No quería arriesgarse a vagar por la ciudad, no sin saber cómo estaba el ambiente después de lo que había pasado con los exámenes y de sus acciones el día anterior. Los recuerdos del examen se agolparon en su mente, se tomó la cabeza con fuerza mientras se encogía ligeramente, sintiendo aquella sensación amarga y pesada de culpa. Dejó caer sus brazos en actitud derrotada, era bueno que nadie estuviera mirando.

―Los atraparon por mi error… ―susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Decidió que iría a ver a Reiko. Era la única con quien podía compartir los hechos en ese momento… y aún le debía una disculpa.

Avisó al primero que se encontró que estaría fuera, fue a buscar a Shiro y voló hasta la casa de su tía. La velocidad y le aire le sentaron de maravilla para olvidarse de todo lo que había recordado de repente, se entretuvo haciendo algunas acrobacias sobre el agua antes de anunciarse. Sí, definitivamente había sido una buena idea salir por su cuenta.

La recibió la chica de cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca y ojos verdes que cuidaba la puerta (cuyo nombre nunca recordaba). Se encaminó a la habitación de Reiko, pero no estaba allí. En esos momentos detestaba que ella fuera un escudo porque le era imposible rastrearla cuando ella quería esconderse, comenzó a recorrer la mansión y no tardó en perderse. El diseño era tan retorcido como la mente de la dueña de casa, era un verdadero laberinto, al menos en la casa de sus padres había cierta lógica en la disposición de las habitaciones. Mandó unos fantasmas pero no la encontraron, o sea que sí estaba jugando con ella porque creó una barrera.

―Al diablo ―Se aclaró la garganta―. ¡REEEEEEEEEEEEEEIKOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?!

Sabía que un grito así iba retumbar por lo menos en la primera planta. Sonrió complacida al escuchar una respuesta desde algún lugar en ese piso.

―¡Quería ver cuánto aguantabas sin gritar! ―El grito de Reiko se escuchó algo débil así que debía estar un poco lejos aún.

―¡BAAAAKA! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS! ―respondió Anna caminando hacia la dirección desde donde la escuchó. No estaba molesta, sino más bien divertida por esa especie de juego. Reiko podía hablarle por telepatía sólo la estaba fastidiando.

―TIBIO. SIGUE AVANZANDO.

Apresuró el paso al escucharla más claramente. Se detuvo cuando volvió a escucharla más lejos. ―¡Te pasaste! ―Incluso aunque fueran gritos podía jurar que Reiko estaba riendo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y la encontró en una de las salas revisando algunos libros.

―¿Estás estudiando? ―le preguntó Anna arqueando una ceja. Apenas y habían pensado una estrategia ayer.

―No. Sólo bajé a esconderme aquí cuando te sentí llegar, sabía que ibas a perderte ―le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

―Baka! ―Anna le dio un golpe "cariñoso" en el brazo al escuchar eso.

―Baka! ¡Tú te perdiste no yo! ―Reiko le respondió igual de "cariñosa".

Ambas se miraron frunciendo el ceño por unos segundos y luego se sonrieron con complicidad. Se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron con una pelea digna de luchadores de la UFC. Después de tiempo indefinido aplicándose algunas llaves entre sí se dejaron caer agotadas en el piso.

―Eres… tan… infantil ―le dijo Anna con la respiración entre cortada. Con el tiempo había descubierto que no le importaba hacer esas estupideces con Reiko, su niña interior siempre salía a flote y se potenciaba cuando estaba con ella.

―Tú… empe…zaste ―respondió Reiko de igual manera.

No pudieron evitar reír suavemente después de eso. Hace tiempo que no peleaban por pelear o por alguna estupidez, se sentía bien. Un hombre pelirrojo (quién hacía de ama de llaves según lo que Anna podía recordar) apareció para dejarles algunas bebidas, les sonrió amablemente y salió de la sala. Ambas se levantaron rápidamente y se ruborizaron porque de seguro las había visto en su pelea absurda y ahora las encontraba tiradas en el piso, esas cosas habitualmente las hacían en privado o sólo en presencia de sus hermanos.

―Es tu culpa Reiko. Podías esperarme en tu habitación, pero no, tenías que fastidiarme ―Anna la miró frunciendo el ceño aún con las mejillas encendidas.

―Tú me golpeaste porque no tienes sentido del humor así que es tu culpa ―se defendió Reiko en la misma actitud.

Ambas se miraron con enojo unos segundos, pero no pudieron conservar esa actitud y rieron ligeramente de nuevo.

―Estoy casi segura de que se partió de la risa y llamó a los demás para que miraran. Jajajaja ―dijo Reiko tomando uno de los vasos.

―Bueno, no todos los días me ven darte una paliza. Supongo que es un show interesante ―Anna le sonrió con soberbia y tomó su vaso.

―Baka ―respondió Reiko sonriendo e indicándole que la siguiera―. Pensé que estarías con Yoh.

Eso le recordó a Anna uno de los motivos de su visita. Entonces se detuvo y acorraló a Reiko contra la pared del pasillo para mirarla detenidamente. La chica se tensó sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia.

―Esto… ¿Anna? ―su voz sonó nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrada a su cercanía, pero ella nunca era tan invasiva ni menos estando tan seria. Podía sentir su respiración mientras movía su cabeza en todas direcciones y revisaba su cabello.

―A ti no te pasó nada… ―dijo casi con decepción. Se separó de ella y le señaló su cabello―. Cuando me miré al espejo estaba así.

―JAJAJAJAJA. ¡La tigresa Anna! JAJAJAJA ―Reiko la apuntó con el dedo mientras se partía de la risa. No lo había notado.

―¡NADA TE DICE QUE NO TE VA A PASAR CON EFECTO TARDÍO COMO A MÍ! ―rugió Anna furiosa.

Reiko respiró con dificultad y dejó de reír unos segundos, pero luego volvió a soltar una carcajada. Le explicó que ella calzaba en la misma categoría que su tía, para disgusto de Anna. ¿O sea que iba a quedarse así? Bueno, quizás era una especie de castigo que se merecía.

―Por cierto… Yo, recordé algunas cosas y… ―Suspiró, olvidándose de la burla de la chica―. Te debo una disculpa Reiko.

―Da igual… Yo creo que no podías hacer mucho con ese asunto ―dijo Reiko volviendo a respirar con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Vamos a tomar un baño, no puedes negar que sudaste un poco.

Anna le sonrió, iba a compensarla algún día. Durante el baño se enteró que Sakura también había partido con los demás. ¿Por qué todos fuera a la vez? Otra pregunta que hacerle a Aura. Invitó a Reiko a cenar, la verdad es que ahora se sentía más cercana a ella que a otras personas.

Fueron por Kuro y Shiro. Tontearon un buen rato en el aire de camino a la casa, para cuando llegaron ya era hora de la cena y Anna ya se había olvidado de su enojo con Yoh y su padre así que pasaron directo al comedor donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraban todos los que habían estado fuera ese día.

―¡Que bien! Íbamos a ir a buscarte Rei, gracias por traerla Annie ―comentó Rain alegremente.

―No soy una niña de 5 que necesita de niñera ¿sabes? ―le indicó Reiko mirándola molesta y sentándose junto a su madre.

―Annie, tú tampoco debiste ir hasta allá volando ―la regañó Alexa―. Tu cuerpo necesita un descanso.

Anna la miró con cara de "cierra la boca y no molestes". ¿Hasta cuándo iban a tratarla como una niña? Ya había otros tres niños en la casa con quienes podían ser sobreprotectores. Se sentó entre su hermana e Yoh. Captó que el castaño estaba molesto, cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que ella era la fuente de su enojo. Se sentó con su expresión indiferente habitual. ¿Por qué iba a estar molesto él? Él se había burlado en la mañana.

La cena transcurrió muy animada, hace mucho que no estaban todos juntos. Lo único que le impedía disfrutarlo del todo era la sensación de enojo que percibía por parte de Yoh. Suspiró, no podía soportarlo después de pasar tanto tiempo lejos, al menos tenía que conocer el motivo. Aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos con una anécdota de Rain.

―¿Por qué esa cara? ―Su voz fue audible sólo para él y probablemente para su hermana, pero ella se iba a enterar de todas formas así que le daba igual.

―¿Por qué crees? ―respondió él de la misma forma.

―No sé, fuiste tú el insensible que se burló en mi cara ―Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo recordando su enojo matutino.

―Y fuiste tú la que se pasó todo el día con Reiko sin darme oportunidad de una disculpa ―Yoh la miró por el rabillo del ojo bastante molesto.

―Pues no partí con Reiko inmediatamente y lo sabes. Además, pudiste disculparte cuando me viste llegar ―No iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

―¿Te das cuenta de lo grosera que eres?

Anna tuvo un pequeño sobresalto. ¡¿Grosera?! Ni siquiera lo había insultado, qué bicho le había picado. Sonaba igual que la novia de turno de Reiko cuando le reclamaban a su prima que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

―Vine hasta aquí por ti y tú te vas con tu amiga. Quién sabe en cuánto tiempo más nos volveremos a ver ―continuó Yoh con voz ofendida.

―¿Desde cuándo eres una chica? ―Se mordió la lengua después de preguntar. Esa pregunta no iba a hacerla en voz alta, pero se le salió, y es que de verdad sonaba como esas chicas.

―… … … ―Yoh le lanzó una mirada ofendida―. Estoy hablando en serio Anna.

―Como si tú nunca te hubieras ido con tus amigos cuando teníamos poco tiempo ―continuó Anna haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no elevar la voz, ella siempre comprendió cuando él partía, ahora las cosas se habían invertido ¿y él no era capaz de hacer lo mismo?

―Siempre fue por situaciones delicadas y lo sabes ―sentenció Yoh bastante serio.

Anna se aguantó los deseos de aventarlo contra la pared. Como si todo lo que ella había pasado y sus consecuencias no fueran delicadas. Lo miró furiosa y dolida a la vez, eso fue suficiente para que Yoh comprendiera que ella no se había marchado sólo por enojarse con él y Luka. El shaman quiso disculparse o decir algo para que ella le explicara mejor, pero Anna dio la conversación por terminada.

―Mi mundo no siempre gira a tu alrededor Yoh ―lo dijo profundamente sentida con él. Continuó comiendo en silencio, dejó de percibir las emociones de los demás en ese minuto. Estúpido Yoh, le había hecho cerrarse otra vez.

― _¿Qué tienen?_ ―le preguntó Reiko mirándolos de reojo.

― _Nada. Yoh es un imbécil ―_ respondió Anna encogiéndose de hombros como si no le diera importancia. Continuó comiendo mientras se comunicaba mentalmente con ella.

― _Mmm. Te apuesto a que es porque te fuiste molesta a pasar la tarde conmigo y volviste de buenas ―_ le indicó Reiko haciéndole un guiño con una falsa sonrisa seductora―. _Ni siquiera tú puedes resistirte a mí._

― _Wow sí, eres increíble, si no fuéramos primas pues uuuff_ ―respondió Anna sarcásticamente. Con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro― _. Por cierto, ¿te quedas a dormir?_

― _¡Vaya! Estás impaciente, chica sucia. No te bastó con revolcarnos y acorralarme contra la pared. Jejeje ―_ Reiko le levantó ambas cejas repetidamente siguiendo con la broma.

Anna casi escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo por aguantar la risa ante el comentario y los gestos. Se sintió observada por su hermana e Yoh. Alexa captó que estaba tonteando con Reiko como era habitual y soltó una risita divertida, pero Yoh la miraba confundido.

― _¡Ya sabes por qué te pregunto baka! ―_ Agradecía poder bromear en silencio porque cualquiera podría malinterpretar esos comentarios.

 _―¿Qué gano yo con ayudarte a tener una noche con tu novio? ―_ Reiko la miró arqueando una ceja. No iba a acceder sin negociar.

― _Te ayudaré a hablar con Asa ―_ respondió Anna sin dejar de comer. Reiko tenía todo un harem, pero siempre eran ellas las que iban tras de su prima porque ella era incapaz de acercase a una chica que de verdad le gustara por su cuenta. Anna se quedó esperando la respuesta, pero no llegó. Miró a la chica frente a ella, tenía la mirada gacha y comía en silencio, sonrió triunfal al notar sus orejas enrojecidas ya que eso le dejaba en claro que había aceptado el trato. Aunque aún no definía si Yoh se merecía ese regalo.

―¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? ―preguntó Xana mirando inquisitivamente a Reiko y Anna. Atrajo la atención de todos los demás en la mesa.

―No es asunto tuyo ―respondió Anna de forma cortante. No podía arriesgarse a que Xana tuviera una pista porque era demasiado listo y entonces Yoh estaría muerto al ponerle un dedo encima bajo el techo de sus padres.

Xana la miró con sospecha, a su mirada se sumaron las de su padre e Yoh. Eso le hizo cierta gracia porque en realidad el plan era en beneficio de ella y el castaño.

―Creo que yo también tengo curiosidad ―Aura se sumó al interrogatorio y la miró expectante. Anna la miró de vuelta, al ver la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de su madre supo que lo sabía todo, sólo se sumó porque quería fastidiarla y ver cómo salía de esa.

― _Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza Aura_ ―pensó mirando fastidiada a su madre, la aludida rio ligeramente ante su pensamiento. Luego Anna habló en voz alta: ―Lo siento Reiko, pero mi estúpido hermano me va a obligar a decirlo.

La aludida levantó la vista y la miró interrogante. Anna se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente, entonces Reiko supo lo que iba a decir, de ninguna manera se lo iba a permitir. Miró a Xana con severidad, haciendo que el joven tragara con dificultad, definitivamente las mujeres de la familia eran de temer.

―¡Es personal! ¡No seas entrometido! ―exclamó con las mejillas encendidas.

Con ese comentario y el rubor de sus mejillas todos asumieron que era algo como un enamoramiento de la chica. Se escucharon algunas risas ligeras y, ya que ella siguió comiendo molesta sin hacer más comentarios, continuaron con la conversación dejando el tema hasta allí.

― _Bien jugado Annie ―_ la felicitó Aura haciendo una expresión que indicaba "nada mal"―. _Mantendré a Luka distraído._

 _―No he decidido si…_

 _―Oh. Por favor. Como si no te murieras por estar con él ―_ Aura rodó los ojos―. _Sólo habla con Yoh y explícale cómo te sientes._

Yoh no podía hacer más que mirar confundido a su alrededor. Si bien estaban en medio de una conversación animada, notaba que muchas veces algunos hacían gestos y se miraban como si estuvieran hablando, pero no movían los labios. Anna en particular parecía mantener conversaciones con Reiko, Aura y Alexa. Luka parecía estar interrogando a su esposa, Xana parecía dirigirse a Alexa y así, esas conversaciones privadas aparecían y desaparecían de la mesa con los involucrados en absoluto silencio.

Terminada la cena las tías de Anna partieron de vuelta a casa junto con Rain, Reiko se quedó a dormir. Yoh pensó que quizás era eso lo que conversaba con Anna, probablemente estaba tan molesta con él que le pidió que se quedara, se reprendió a sí mismo por enojarse sin preguntarle nada. Aún no sabía qué había pasado allí y de seguro a ambas les había afectado, era normal que se buscaran porque ninguna de ellas haría preguntas que no querían responder o pediría explicaciones que no querían dar aún.

―¡Yoh! Tu duermes en mi cuarto ―Xana lo tomó por los hombros y lo guio por un pasillo sin que pudiera reaccionar.

―Espera un minuto ―Anna les bloqueó el camino poniendo una mano frente a ellos―. ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad? Yoh se estaba quedando en el cuarto de huéspedes.

―Bueno, mi cuñadito me cae bastante bien ―Xana le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho a Yoh mientras le sonreía astutamente a su hermana―. O… ¿acaso interfiero con tus planes hermanita?

Anna lo miró con indiferencia, pero por dentro sentía crecer un deseo casi incontrolable de molerlo a golpes. Lamentablemente no podía desquitarse con él por eso porque nadie iba a creer que le había molestado un gesto de "hermandad"… mucho menos su padre. Exhaló todo el aire que mantenía en los pulmones tratando de relajarse para no atacar a su hermano. Lo miró intensamente, ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

―Bien, comprendo. ¿Qué necesitas? ―preguntó finalmente. Xana sabía aprovechar las oportunidades, en ese sentido eran iguales, así que si hacía esto era para negociar.

―Tengo una deuda de 3 órdenes irrenunciables con mamá. Tu apenas tienes una ―respondió Xana separándose de Yoh y adoptando la misma pose de negociación que tenía Anna―. Hagamos un trueque.

―¿De verdad crees que lo vale? ―Anna arqueó una ceja y lo miró con desdén―. Puedo escabullirme en cualquier momento con él, no tiene por qué ser ahora ―¡Era un genio, definitivamente! Por supuesto que iba a utilizar esta circunstancia para negociar lo innegociable. Ninguno de los 3 hermanos haría un trueque de ese tipo sólo porque sí.

Yoh los miraba confundido en sus negociaciones. Miró a Reiko buscando explicaciones, la chica comenzó a reír y le susurró al oído lo que pasaba. Su rostro se encendió de rojo al escucharlo. Así que de eso trataban sus "conversaciones" en la mesa, lo que más le sorprendía era que Aura la apoyaba. Sabía que ella no tenía problemas con que llevaran ese tipo de relación, pero Anna y él nunca eran tan "cercanos" cuando dormían bajo el mismo techo que ella. Observó cómo los hermanos se estrechaban las manos, aparentemente conformes con la negociación… era un poco extraño que estuvieran negociando por él, se sentía como un rehén.

―Bien, buenas noches ―se despidió el rubio alegremente mientras seguía su camino―. Te espero mañana a primera hora, si no llegas asume las consecuencias.

―Lo mismo digo ―respondió Anna. Tomó a Yoh del brazo y ambos comenzaron a avanzar por otro pasillo.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―preguntó Yoh confundido. La habitación de Anna estaba del otro lado.

―Reiko se quedará en tu cuarto y hará una copia de ti allí, nosotros vamos a mi sala de estudio ―respondió Anna.

Yoh la siguió en silencio, comprendió que en vez de "sala de estudio" Anna debió decir "torre de estudio". A medida que subían iban pasando por diferentes habitaciones con estantes llenos de libros. Subieron hasta el último piso, hasta ese minuto nunca creyó que alguna vez fuera tan difícil conseguir privacidad con Anna, esas escaleras se le hicieron eternas. Comprendió por qué ella lo había llevado hasta el último piso, al mirar hacia arriba: el techo era de cristal y dejaba ver claramente las estrellas.

―Vengo a leer o dormir aquí cuando quiero privacidad ―le explicó Anna sentándose en un futon justo en el centro de la habitación. Se quedó mirando distraídamente hacia arriba.

Yoh se quedó embelesado al verla bajo la luz nocturna y esa leve sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al mirar las estrellas. Ella pareció salir de su trance y lo miró directamente a los ojos, él comprendió que debía acercarse y no iba a esperar más indicaciones. Se sentó junto a ella y tomó su rostro con delicadeza, pero ella apartó su mano y miró a otro lado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó sin comprender su actitud.

Observó la reacción de la rubia. Ella bajó la mirada, definitivamente algo más que un par de peleas había pasado allí porque sabía perfectamente que Anna no le temía a la muerte y pasado el peligro volvía a comportarse de la manera habitual.

―Anna… sabes que… ―Ella lo silenció con un beso. ¡Y uno de aquellos! Trató de enfocarse de nuevo en los problemas de la rubia, pero era imposible. No con ella besándolo así, nunca la había sentido tan apasionada. Nunca mordiendo sus labios de esa forma ni su lengua jugueteando con la suya así tan ansiosa, como si le pidiera a gritos que la tomara de una vez. Ella se apartó por falta de aire.

―No quiero… hablar de eso ―dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Pasó sus manos por el cabello de su prometido, lo miró intensamente y se sentó sobre sus muslos―. Te perdonaré lo de hoy dependiendo de tu desempeño así que esfuérzate.

Yoh no necesitó más indicaciones. La esperaba desde hace meses.

.

.

.

―Te amo ―le susurró apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

―Y yo a ti ―respondió de la misma manera.

Se sonrieron y se besaron delicadamente. Él se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó de manera que ella quedó sobre su pecho.

―¿Y? ¿Merezco tu perdón?

―Lo pensaré… ―Anna cerró los ojos para sentir su respiración.

―¡Anna! ―protestó Yoh con voz de súplica.

―Jajaja. Tenía que escucharte suplicar antes de.

―Eres cruel ―Le sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

―Lo sé ―Le sonrió de vuelta.

―¿Podemos dormir aquí?

―Sí, pero tendremos que levantarnos apenas salga el primer sol para no toparnos con nadie… y también para cerrar el trato con mi hermano.

―¿A qué acuerdo llegaste con Xana? Ahora tendrás que incluir una camisa nueva. Jijiji.

―Tiene mucha ropa que no usa, no va a extrañar una camisa ―respondió Anna frunciendo el ceño y ruborizándose al recordar el impulso que la hizo destrozar la prenda que su hermano le había prestado a Yoh―. Vamos a apostar por quien se queda con las 3 órdenes. Jugaremos una partida en el coliseo mañana.

Yoh la miró sin comprender lo que decía. ¿Qué eran esas órdenes? ¿Eran tan importantes como para pelearse por ellas?

―¿Recuerdas la pelea dónde fuiste árbitro y mamá casi me asfixia? ―preguntó Anna al notar la mirada de Yoh. Él asintió en respuesta―. Bien, siempre que apostamos con ella el perdedor debe obedecer una orden irrenunciable, es decir, lo haces sin rechistar sea lo que sea. Supongo que no es necesario decir que sólo un suicida se atrevería a romper las reglas.

―Entonces tú le debes sólo la de esa vez y Xana le debe 3 ―concluyó Yoh. Preguntándose qué solicitudes podía hacer Aura considerando que Xana estaba dispuesto a apostar para librarse de ellas. Bueno, conocía los castigos de Anna, también los de Xana… sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no quería ni pensar en los de Aura.

―No, Xana CREE que esa es la única que debo. Nunca me preguntó mi deuda, sólo me propuso un trueque bajo esa suposición ―explicó Anna encogiéndose de hombros―. Él sabe que no puedo ganarle porque es más fuerte que yo, pero también sabe que soy orgullosa y no iba a ceder sin una apuesta o prueba. Así que propuse lo del coliseo, él va a ganar.

Yoh la miró sonriendo nervioso. Definitivamente Anna nunca daba un paso en falso, incluso se adelantaba a los movimientos de un joven genio como Xana.

―Jejeje. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Entonces, ¿cuántas le debes?

―Mmm. Creo que son unas 50.

―¡¿50?! ―Yoh se quedó pasmado. ¡¿Por qué seguía apostando si era algo tan terrible?!

―No me mires así. Sabes que soy competitiva y no voy a dejar de hacerlo hasta que le gane por lo menos una vez ―respondió Anna con determinación―. Además, ella no pide nada que sea realmente humillante. Me he dado cuenta de que son cosas que no nos atrevemos a hacer sin que nos obliguen.

―Aaaah. Ya veo, entonces son parte de sus estrategias para hacerlos crecer ―Yoh se sorprendió con la aclaración. Era un método poco ortodoxo, pero para personas como Anna y sus hermanos debía funcionar―. ¿Qué clase de cosas le pediría a Xana? No me imagino qué puede ser terrible para él.

―Cualquier cosa que lo saque de su zona de confort. Creo que le asusta nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños porque viene Mei, es probable que mamá lo obligue a bailar con ella cuando sepa que le gusta.

―Entonces… Anna, ¿no es un poco cruel que de 3 situaciones incómodas tú le pases 50? ―preguntó Yoh mirándola con reproche.

―Sí, lo es ―respondió ella con una sonrisa malévola―. Pero eso será sólo el inicio de mis negociaciones con él.

Yoh rio nervioso y optó por dejar la conversación hasta allí, Anna no había cambiado tanto como él hubiera pensado. Le dio un beso de buenas noches y se acurrucó con ella para dormir.

Anna se despertó en medio de la noche. Estaba demasiado oscuro… como la noche de aquel lugar. Se sentó sobresaltada, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con esos grilletes metálicos, miró a su alrededor, se sintió palidecer al reconocer el lugar y a los otros chicos que estaban en la misma condición. Una de esas criaturas se acercaba a uno de ellos, se levantó con dificultad y corrió en su dirección para ayudar. Escuchó gritar a una chica mientras corría, otro le pedía auxilio desde la izquierda, apareció uno más suplicando por ayuda a sus espaldas, por la derecha escuchaba el llanto de una chica. Sintió que su cabeza iba a reventar, todas esas emociones llegaban hasta ella, pero no podía darles forma, comenzó a sudar frío. Escuchó ese sonido endemoniado una y otra vez sin poder hacer nada… era demasiado, si ayudaba a uno caían otros dos, ayudaba a quien podía sólo usando sus piernas, cayó otro más, sus gritos, la desesperación, era demasiado, no podía con todos, que se detuvieran de una vez…

―¡BASTA! ―Miró a su alrededor respirando agitada. Estaba sentada en el futon, Yoh la miraba asustado y preocupado, se dejó caer hacia atrás cuando asimiló que había sido otra pesadilla.

―Anna… ―Yoh la tomó de una mano. Debatiéndose en si debía preguntar o no.

―Estoy bien… Fue sólo un mal sueño… ―respondió dándole la espalda. Él volvió a acostarse, la abrazó por la cintura apegándose a ella y le dio un beso en el cuello. Ella se volteó, apoyándose en su pecho y abrazándolo de vuelta. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra después de eso, no era necesario, ella sólo necesitaba de su contención por ahora.

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Respondiendo a la pregunta de Christal... honestamente no lo sé xd Pensé en incluirlo en este cap. pero no me pareció del todo bueno así que está en veremos. Lo siento u.u

Bueno, gracias a todxs los que han seguido la historia. Aunque la mayoría sean fantasmas al menos sé que están mirando xD Saludos! Buen día, tarde o noche a todxs! :D


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

 **.**

Al día siguiente no hablaron del mal sueño de Anna, sólo se levantaron, desayunaron junto a Reiko y Xana hablando de trivialidades y se dirigieron al Coliseo en el centro de la ciudad. Estando allí Yoh comprendió que era una especie de recinto deportivo donde las personas iban a hacer distintas actividades, claro que la principal eran los combates. Pagaron su acceso, él y Reiko se ubicaron en el palco de espectador mientras que los hermanos tomaron posición en la arena.

Todo pasó todo tal cual Anna lo había planificado, se probó a sí misma contra su hermano dándolo todo, pero él ganó, aunque no fue un margen tan amplio como ella esperaba lo cual la hizo sentirse bastante bien consigo misma. Lo único que le molestaba eran todas las miradas y cuchicheos a su alrededor. Era bastante obvio de lo que hablaban, por suerte aún era temprano y no había mucha gente.

Luego fueron a buscar a Aura al trabajo para comunicarle el trato, ella miró desconcertada a su hijo y luego a su hija, lo comprendió todo en unos segundos.

―Eres un verdadero monstruo ―le dijo a Anna entre risas. Se levantó riendo y abrazó a Anna cariñosamente―. Jajajaja. Te adoro. Definitivamente te adoro. Jajajajajajaja.

A todos los presentes les pareció que su risa sonaba más a la de un villano riendo malévolamente al celebrar su último acto malvado que a la de una madre cariñosa que celebra a su hija. Xana la miró confundido, él era su víctima favorita sólo que nunca era tan competitivo (ni tonto) como para desafiarla y darle más de 3 oportunidades, no comprendía su "felicidad".

Aura se acercó y abrazó compasivamente a su hijo, le indicó que simplemente aprendiera de la experiencia entre risas. Él se quedó blanco al darse cuenta del engaño, por supuesto que su madre adoraba a su hermana, ¡él nunca la desafiaba y ahora le debía 50! Se retiró aún impactado, ni siquiera podía molestarse con Anna porque él tenía la culpa de no verificar su información. La rubia, por su parte, estaba sumamente satisfecha con los resultados, en todo sentido.

―Por favor, ¿podrían adelantarse y dejarnos a solas? ―le solicitó Aura a Yoh y Reiko. Esperó a que ambos cruzaran la puerta para hablar con su hija―. Me alegra que estés aquí, tenemos una… bueno, varias conversaciones pendientes.

Anna la observó impasible. La mirada en el rostro de la mujer le indicaba que de seguro era por el examen, aún no hablaban del tema.

―Estás en horario de trabajo. No te molestes ―Trató de eludir la conversación, no quería hablar de eso. Hizo ademán de caminar, pero su madre la detuvo.

―Annabelle ―Usó el tono de reproche que sabía la haría detenerse en su lugar. Sonrió al ver que funcionaba y su hija se sentaba en el sofá soltando un bufido. Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella apegando sus cabezas―. Bien, muéstrame qué ocurrió allí y lo que viste al morir.

―¿Es necesario? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo todo ―Decir que no quería recordarlo era más correcto.

―Muéstrame sólo lo que no te complique recordar.

Anna obedeció de mala gana, por el agarre de Aura sabía que no iba a soltarla hasta que le mostrara lo suficiente. Le extrañó ver que su madre permanecía en la misma posición incluso después de terminar, percibía cierta inseguridad en ella, la observó inquisitivamente esperando que abriera los ojos o dijera algo.

―Ve. Hablaremos más tarde, hoy regreso temprano a casa ―dijo Aura finalmente, separándose de ella.

―¿No puede ser ahora? ¿Al menos explicarme esto? ―preguntó Anna levantándose del sofá y apuntando su cabeza.

―Mmm. En síntesis, usaste su poder para recuperarte en una situación de vida o muerte. Saliste de esa y volviste a la normalidad, pero ahora te sientes amenazada de nuevo ―respondió Aura.

―No me siento amenazada ―sentenció Anna mirándola molesta y esperando una mejor explicación.

―Quizás no de forma consciente… ¿No conoces el término estrés postraumático? ―preguntó Aura, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta―. De alguna manera tu cuerpo y subconsciente aún están en ese lugar. Mientras no dejes en el pasado esos eventos seguirás sintiéndote en peligro y necesitando de su protección, ese fue el trato que hiciste con "ella": sobrevivir ―continuó Aura mirándola fijamente. Ahora no podía percibir sus pensamientos así que debía prestar atención a sus expresiones y estado emocional… lamentablemente su hija era demasiado buena ocultando ambos.

Anna la miró sin expresión. Tenía sentido, no podía dejar ese lugar atrás, todavía estaban las pesadillas y el hecho de sus compañeros prisioneros, a quienes iba a rescatar a espaldas de sus padres.

―Entonces… ¿Va a pasar con el tiempo?

―No, tienes que solucionar el problema. El cambio significa que te está consumiendo de a poco, si lo dejas así va a poseerte por completo. Tienes que arreglar las cosas contigo misma.

Entonces si cumplía con el rescate debería estar bien.

―¿Cómo hago eso?

―Por ahora, intenta con algo de meditación. Hablaremos en detalle cuando mi horario de trabajo termine y estemos en casa ―sentenció abriendo la puerta―. Además, también tengo trabajo fuera hoy.

―¿Qué tanto trabajo tienes fuera? ―preguntó Anna saliendo del despacho seguida de su madre―. Pensé que estabas con fuero maternal.

―Sí, pero las relaciones diplomáticas y mi cargo no respetan fueros ―respondió Aura asegurando la puerta. Luego le habló a Emine―. Iré directo a casa después de esto, tómate el resto del día.

Ambas se despidieron de la mujer que le sonreía agradecida por el gesto. Anna siguió a su madre a través de los pasillos tratando de sacarle más información, pero era un hueso duro de roer. No le quedó más remedio que despedirse.

―Annie ―la llamó antes de separarse. Cuando tuvo su atención la miró muy seria―. No puedes controlarlo todo. No fue tu culpa.

―… ―Sólo asintió y siguió su camino. No lo creía del todo, ella era su madre, su trabajo era hacerla sentir mejor, ¿no?

Fue a buscar a Yoh y Reiko antes de partir al hospital, su hermana se sumó en la visita por si tenían algún inconveniente. Anna sabía que por inconveniente se refería a personas tratando de sacarles información acerca de lo ocurrido para esparcir algún chisme.

―Por órdenes de sus superiores no pueden hablar del tema fuera de la Central ―Era la frase de Alexa cuando alguien trataba de indagar. Ambas chicas agradecían la compañía de la joven, ella resultaba tan imponente como Aura así que nadie se atrevía a instigarla o a acercarse para sacar información. Ellas también podían espantar a los chismosos, pero no tenían ganas de lidiar con nadie. Visitaron a Nilsa, no pudieron quedarse a solas con ella así que más que nada constataron que seguía siendo la "buena" y pasaron un rato allí. Luego fueron por Asahi, cuando les avisaron que podían entrar Anna arrastró a Reiko dentro antes de darle tiempo de huir.

―Sabes… creo que quizás no esté del todo bien venir ahora ―le dijo Reiko bastante nerviosa.

―Sabía que te iba a pasar esto, por eso te lo propuse como parte del trato y por eso aceptaste ―respondió Anna sin mirarla.

―¿Ustedes aquí? ―preguntó Asako algo molesta.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. Asako miró extrañada a Reiko, cuyos movimientos eran rígidos y para nada fluidos, parecía bastante tensa.

―Sí, quisimos comprobar la salud de Asahi ―respondió Anna dándole una pequeña patada a Reiko para que reaccionara―. Lamento lo ocurrido, pero las tres necesitábamos aclarar algunas cosas.

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro, de alguna manera les debía un favor porque ahora su hija sí estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella.

―Está bien, sólo no se metan en más problemas ―les habló más relajada y su mirada se suavizó―. Mi pequeña terminó bastante cansada y ahora está en observación por esforzarse sin recuperarse del todo. Debería poder regresar a casa esta tarde.

―Esto… No hemos hablado con Asa de lo que pasó cuando nos separamos… ―le indicó Reiko nerviosa―. Sé que quizás no confía mucho en nosotras, pero…

―¿Quieren hablar a solas? ―Asako la miró inquisitivamente, algo le parecía sospechoso en la chica―. Bueno, ahora está dormida. Quizás podrían pasarse por la casa más tarde.

―Bueno, es una lástima ―dijo Reiko más aliviada que lamentándolo―. En fin, será mejor visitarla más tarde. Vamos, Anna.

―¿Vas a huir? ―Anna la miró bastante seria―. Apenas el primer obstáculo y, ¿vas a huir?

Asako observó algo confundida cómo ambas chicas comenzaban una pequeña discusión. Se tomó el mentón en actitud pensativa y comenzó a asociar las actitudes de Reiko, rio para sus adentros al comprender todo. Se acercó a su hija y la meció suavemente, cuando la vio abrir sus ojos color vino, apuntó a las chicas que discutían junto a su cama.

―¡Están bien! ―exclamó sorprendida e incrédula. Le habían dicho que quizás tenían problemas con la Guardia Civil por lo del otro día.

―Iré a ver si ya tienen tus exámenes. Con permiso ―se disculpó Asako y salió de la habitación.

―¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello Anna? ―la miró con curiosidad.

Reiko comenzó a reír entre dientes y Anna bufó por la pregunta, decidió ignorarla y volvió a su semblante habitual para cumplir con su parte del trato.

―En fin, le gustas a esta niña consentida y le prometí que le conseguiría una cita contigo ―dijo Anna ante el terror de Reiko ―. ¿Aceptas o no?

Reiko se quedó fría unos segundos, luego toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. ―¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!

―El problema lo tienes tú no yo ―Anna la apuntó como si la estuviera regañando y continuó con voz autoritaria―: Te ofrecí este trato porque tú te tardarías meses en saber si te quiere igual o no. Ni siquiera pensando que ibas a morir fuiste capaz de declararte así que vamos a terminar con esto hoy.

Escucharon como la chica comenzaba a reír divertida.

―Jajaja. Siguen peleando igual que siempre ―Les sonrió cálidamente a ambas―. No lo dije antes, pero estoy muy feliz de saber que ambas están bien.

Eso las hizo dejar de lado las disputas y concentrarse en ella nuevamente.

―Claro que acepto ―continuó la chica riendo ligeramente―. Pero debes decírselo directamente a mi madre Reiko, sé que es una tontería, pero son algo tradicionales en casa.

Reiko se quedó en shock al ver que la estrategia de Anna había funcionado. Hablar con Asako era lo de menos.

―Bien, ya cumplí mi parte Reiko. No lo arruines ―añadió Anna con su tono habitual. Luego se dirigió a Asahi―: Asa, no te pediré que me lo digas todo, pero necesito saber cómo llegaste hasta el segundo portal.

La chica guardó silencio un momento y cerró los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo. Luego las miró con seriedad.

―Fue esa joven de cabello corto. Me hizo pasar como "mercancía", claro que al hacerme pasar por eso tuve que aguantar que me tratara como basura, pero finalmente me dejó en el portal y mantuvo a todo el mundo lejos mientras yo lo abría.

―Te encontraron inconsciente y con heridas de gravedad. ¿Fue ella? ―preguntó Anna.

―No, algunas de esas criaturas se quedaron en el lugar y de alguna forma cruzaron conmigo. Esa chica me ayudó a levantarme después de pelear con ellas, pero no podía curarme porque iba a ser sospechoso ya que supuestamente me tenía para experimentar.

―Entonces te desvaneciste después de usar tus últimas fuerzas para cruzar ―concluyó Reiko. La chica asintió.

Anna se sintió aliviada, entonces Nilsa sí podría quedarse de su lado por ahora, al menos hasta que tuviera ganas de morir. Su cabeza era un misterio así que podía esperarlo todo de ella.

.

* * *

.

―Veo que les fue bastante bien ―comentó Sakura mirando la cara que traía su hija. La chica ni siquiera la escuchó, aún estaba en las nubes.

―Bueno, mientras Reiko baja de allí tengo una pregunta para ustedes dos ―dijo Aura mirando a Yoh y Anna con una sonrisa traviesa―. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

―¡Mamá! ―protestó Anna poniéndose de pie con el rostro al rojo vivo.

―¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntar qué tal estuvo su día? ―preguntó con falsa inocencia―. Jejeje.

Anna volvió a sentarse de mal humor con los brazos cruzados y roja como tomate ante las risas disimuladas de su hermana, madre y prima. Yoh ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada ante la pregunta de Aura.

―En fin, hablemos en serio. Primero que todo lo de tu cabello es reversible, sólo necesitas más control ―continuó Aura―. Tu hermana y yo nos mantenemos así a modo de entrenamiento, de esta manera el uso de ese poder se vuelve tan natural como respirar.

―Entonces, ¿cómo lo controlo?

―Tienes que resolver el conflicto interno que te mantiene en ese estado o bien mejorar tu relación con "ella" ―respondió Aura encogiéndose de hombros.

Si era por resolver el conflicto, debían partir cuanto antes, pero aún no conseguía el apoyo de sus hermanos para evitar que su madre se metiera en el asunto. Tendría que trabajar en su relación con "ella" para ganar tiempo.

―Dices que se mantienen así para entrenar, pero ustedes no lo pierden ni dormidas.

―Te lo dije, se trata de usarlo hasta que sea tan natural como respirar.

―Es decir que eres más débil de lo que aparentas ―afirmó Anna mirándola fijamente.

―Quizás. No lo he dejado en casi 60 años, así que no sé si soy más fuerte así o de forma normal ―Aura le sonrió a modo de disculpa por no tener una respuesta concreta―. Recuerda que son 60 años de entrenamiento.

―Bien, creo que eso deja claro el asunto de tus cambios ―intervino Alexa mirando a Anna―. Ahora, te toca cumplir con tu parte. ¿Qué le sacaron a Nilsa?

―Ustedes aún no cumplen con todo ―Anna la miró con severidad―. Todavía no nos dicen que pretende ese tipo y ya mostré parte de lo que ocurrió.

Aura dio un largo suspiro. Era una laaaaaaaaaarga historia y cada vez tenía información nueva, suponía que con un resumen general debería bastar.

―Esto es una llave ―Aura apuntó a la diadema dorada que siempre llevaba en la frente―. Se le entrega al líder del Consejo y es su deber protegerla con su vida, si llegara a ser mal utilizada o destruida perderíamos el favor de los dioses.

―¿Una llave? ―preguntaron Yoh, Anna y Reiko. ¿Cómo podía eso ser una llave?

―Sí, una llave. Esto es lo que quería mi hermano ―respondió Aura.

Anna la miró con reproche. Eso no explicaba nada.

―Bueno, ustedes saben que nos caracterizamos por nuestro poder militar ―continuó Aura ante la mirada de su hija. Intuía que era mejor darle todas las respuestas posibles, sabía que planeaba algo, pero no podía adivinar qué―. La diosa de la destrucción de este universo siempre nos ha dado su protección porque podemos brindarle espectáculos de fuerza que la divierten y también hacer encargos para ella.

―Así que, ¿eso te da acceso a algo similar a los grandes espíritus? ―preguntó Anna.

―¿A los grandes…? ―comenzó Aura sin entender. Luego recordó el tema del torneo que le había explicado la rubia―. Ah, ya recuerdo. No, eso sería si hablara de este planeta como unidad. Yo te hablo de la diosa destructora del universo.

Los tres la miraron ladeando la cabeza, lo que le dio a entender que eran completamente ajenos a ese tema. Supuso que Reiko y su hija por lo menos habrían escuchado algo a esas alturas, pero era evidente que se había equivocado. Miró a ambas chicas con reproche.

―Se supone que ustedes dos estudiaron historia universal e historia asgardiana como preparación.

―Aaaam ―Ambas giraron ligeramente la cabeza y miraron a un lado al emitir ese sonido de respuesta.

Aura se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano. Ambas eran aplicadas, pero con el poco tiempo que tuvieron ella misma les había dicho que no se detuvieran demasiado en esos temas. ¿Por qué tenían que ser obedientes con eso y no con lo demás?

―Les dije "no se detengan **demasiado** ", ¡nunca dije no lo estudien! ¡Lo estudiaran hoy y les haré un examen! ―gritó irritada. Bufó y continuó con la explicación―: Existen 14 universos diferentes. Cada universo tiene un dios creador y un dios destructor, los otros que existen en cada planeta o cultura son dioses menores. Eso es, en resumen.

―Entonces… ¿eso te lleva con los dioses del universo? ―preguntó Anna.

―No, sólo con el destructor. En fin, mi hermano siempre ha tenido complejo de dios. Quiere convertirse el mismo en uno utilizando nuestra sangre al máximo.

―Pero, eso lo convertiría en un… ―comenzó Yoh.

―Sí, pero él sólo quiere poder ―lo interrumpió Aura―. Es la historia más antigua del universo. Un tipo controlador sediento de poder.

―En síntesis, quiere convertirse en el dios destructor de este universo. Me parece demasiado ambicioso, además, ¿para qué? Debe tener algún motivo ―comentó Anna.

―Jajajaja. Vamos Annie, no me digas que olvidaste a tu cuñado ―respondió Aura. Algo sorprendida por su ingenuidad―. Aitor sólo quiere la autoridad y el poder de destruir todo lo que detesta. Además de la obediencia absoluta de todo el universo.

―¿Segura que eso es todo? ―preguntó Reiko suspicazmente.

―Reiko… si fuera a decirles absolutamente todo estaríamos hablando días. Si tu pregunta se refiere a las motivaciones de mi hermano entonces eso es todo lo que sé. Los otros detalles tienen que ver con sus movimientos, de los cuales no les hablaré hasta que se enlisten y entren en el escuadrón.

―Pero, el asunto es que no obtenga esa llave. Entonces todo está bien, ¿no? ―intervino Yoh. En realidad, no comprendía por qué Anna debía quedarse allí más tiempo, de seguro que podían con esos tipos sin ella.

―No, no lo está ―respondió Aura seriamente―. El principal problema no es lo que quiere si no las consecuencias de sus acciones hasta ahora. Además, esta llave no es la única manera de llegar hasta allí.

―¿Cómo es eso?

―Todos los dioses pueden morir de alguna manera. Si él atentara contra la vida de nuestra deidad protectora, ella vendría a eliminarnos a todos. Y si descubre que una de mis descendientes sigue viva en otro sitio…

―Iría a eliminar ese mundo también ―completó Anna pensativa―. Además, si resulta que él tiene éxito… de todas formas el resultado sería el mismo.

Aura asintió solemne. ―La forma más sencilla es presionarnos y conseguir esta llave. Pero me preocupa que se aburra y busque otros caminos, por eso necesito saber qué te dijo esa chica. Fui a verla, pero no hablará conmigo y si le saco información a la fuerza perderemos esta posible "alianza" que tenemos con ella.

―Parece que siguen con el mismo plan. Llevarnos hasta allí fue para probar un suero que elimina tu capacidad de controlar energía y elementos, planeaban reclutar a los sobrevivientes ―respondió Anna. No iba a decirle todo, pero al menos podía tranquilizarla con eso―. Verificaron la efectividad del suero y planean usarlo contra tus escuadrones de elite, eso te incluye.

―¡¿Tuviste que pelear contra esos sujetos sin usar tus poderes?! ―preguntó Yoh exaltado. Si era así, normal que tuviera pesadillas. ¡¿Cómo habían sobrevivido?!

Anna y Reiko bajaron la mirada. Ciertamente ver a los chicos siendo asesinados por esos sujetos de forma rápida hubiera sido mejor que ver cómo esas cosas los despedazaban vivos como si fueran una presa cualquiera. Ambas recordaron el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada y esas bestias masticando en ese momento.

―Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy ―intervino Aura poniéndose de pie al ver la actitud de ambas chicas―. Annie, creo que deberías meditar un poco para arreglar tus asuntos con ella en lo que resuelves lo otro.

―Ah. Por cierto ―Reiko despertó de sus recuerdos con su comentario―, ¿podremos ir a la investidura? Digo, técnicamente aprobamos y la idea era poder unirnos a su escuadrón para ir contra ellos.

―Sí, me alegra que toques el tema. Ustedes tres aprobaron, pero el director Guillian necesita que le muestren los hechos… y también los otros miembros del Consejo. Quieren hacerlo público…

―¡¿Que no tienen respeto por ellos?! ―Anna se puso de pie molesta. No importaba si era por la credibilidad de ellas tres como sobrevivientes, no le parecía correcto mostrarlos de esa forma ante todo el mundo. En esa situación ninguno de ellos había muerto siquiera como la sombra de lo que eran en vida.

―Hija, ellos no saben lo que pasó. Por eso quieren verlo, asumo que no lo mostrarán abiertamente cuando conozcan los detalles ―respondió Aura sonriéndole cariñosamente y acariciando su cabeza. Estaba feliz porque era seguro que su Annie no conocía ni a la mitad de esos chicos, sin embargo, era empática con ellos y le pesaban sus muertes―. Eres una buena persona Annie.

Anna la miró con duda. ¿Podía leer sus pensamientos a pesar del sello? No, seguro sólo había intuido cómo se sentía por su reacción y lo que le mostró más temprano. Ahora su mayor problema era la intervención del Consejo, de seguro estaban esperando el alta de Asa para reconstruir las escenas con las tres presentes. Tenían que partir pronto.

.

* * *

.

―Bien, ahora escúpelo ―dijo Alexa mirando seriamente a su hermana.

Estaban en el tercer piso de la torre que era territorio de Anna, era un estudio con una mesa central, varios estantes con libros, sillas, cojines y un sofá. Se reunió con sus hermanos, Rain e Yoh para comentarles de los planes que tenían mientras Reiko hacía lo mismo con Asa.

―Prometan que no dirán palabra a nadie ―respondió Anna frunciendo el ceño.

―No lo haré. Te doy mi palabra ―Alexa levantó una mano en actitud solemne. Hablaba en serio. Fue imitada por Xana y Rain.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ―preguntó Anna mirando a Yoh.

―¿Yo qué? ―Yoh la miró extrañado.

―¿Vas a guardar el secreto sin importar lo que sea ni el peligro que signifique? ―Anna lo miró directo a los ojos evaluando su reacción. Si no aceptaba sus condiciones de corazón entonces debía dejarlo fuera.

Yoh soltó un largo suspiro. No le agradaba la idea de que Anna fuera tan temeraria, pero ella lo había apoyado en todo antes así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era responder de la misma manera. Además, prefería estar con ella y ver lo que pasaba a tener que esperar sin tener idea de si la chica estaba bien o no. Simplemente asintió en silencio como respuesta.

―Bien. Entonces tendrás que dejarme usar un sello en ti para que nadie pueda leerte ―continuó Anna dedicándole una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

―¿Sello…? ―Yoh la miró atónito. Luego suspiró y asintió, por supuesto que si quería entrar en sus planes tenía que ser bajo sus reglas.

―Sabes que ni con eso le ocultarás información mucho tiempo ―comentó Xana mirándola con curiosidad―. ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?

―¿Por qué tanto misterio? ―preguntó Rain dejándose caer en un sofá.

―Queremos ir en una misión de rescate ―comentó Anna dándoles la espalda mientras se acercaba a la mesa central y presionaba un botón―. Vengan aquí.

―¡¿Rescate?! ―preguntaron todos acercándose a la mesa.

―Sí. No le hemos comentado a nadie lo que pasó en ese lugar y, personalmente, no deseo hacerlo hasta terminar con mi deber allí. Nilsa dice que hubo otros sobrevivientes… pero están en manos del enemigo.

―¡Pues entonces habla con mamá! ¡¿No recuerdas que tiene el control de todo el ejército?! ―preguntó Xana irritado. No tenía sentido arriesgarse ellos cuando tenían escuadrones de elite que podían hacerlo fácilmente.

―¿Eso es un mapa? ―preguntó Yoh mirando el holograma de la mesa.

―Sí… pero no es uno que habitualmente miraríamos ―respondió Alexa muy seria. Miró a su hermana con expresión severa―. Annabelle, si me dices que quieres ir al bajo mundo por tu cuenta no pienso permitirlo. Es demasiado peligroso.

―No, no pretendo ir al bajo mundo por mi cuenta ―respondió la Anna con su expresión habitual. Después del suspiro de alivio colectivo de sus hermanos e Yoh supo que debía aclarar―. Iré con Nilsa, Reiko, Asahi y ustedes.

―¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ―rugieron los cuatro a la vez.

―No se apresuren y déjenme explicarles ―continuó ella sin cambiar su expresión. Tocó un punto en específico del mapa―. Es allí donde nos enviaron, Nilsa me dio las coordenadas, lo usan como "sala de ejecución".

―¡¿Y para qué quieres volver allí?! ¡Casi mueres Anna! ―protestó Yoh irritado por su actitud. ¿De verdad era suicida?

―Casi muero porque bloquearon nuestro furyoku y nos quitaron todas nuestras armas salvo mi rosario… que por suerte no fue considerado un arma ―respondió Anna seriamente. Eso hizo que sus acompañantes estuvieran más dispuestos a escuchar. Continuó hablando con una sombra en los ojos, recordando lo débil y vulnerable que se sintió durante ese periodo―: Nos dejaron como humanos comunes y corrientes por semanas… nos defendimos como pudimos, pero la desesperación provocó roces y terminamos separándonos en nuestros grupos originales…

―¿Hubo más grupos aparte del tuyo? ―preguntó Yoh sorprendido.

―Sí, pero no se suponía que fuera así. Los instructores a cargo estaban del otro bando y nos llevaron con la excusa del examen ―Anna apretó los puños. Esos sujetos eran basura―. En fin, nos separamos y no supimos de otros grupos. En el mío finalmente quedamos Reiko, Asahi y yo… No pude salvar a uno de mis compañeros al llegar y el otro decidió seguir al grupo de Dragen porque no confiaba en Reiko…

―Claro… todos asociaron lo ocurrido con Aitor y no es un secreto que ella es su hija… ―intervino Alexa con la mirada gacha. Era obvio que en una situación así, asustados y desesperados, iban a acusarla de cooperar con su padre.

―Así es. Pensamos que todos habían muerto, pero Nilsa dice que los sobrevivientes fueron capturados. Pretenden usarlos para su ejército ―continuó Anna levantando la vista―. No puedo permitir que eso pase, fue por mi culpa que nos separamos finalmente. De haber permanecido juntos hubiéramos regresado todos.

―¿Cómo que fue tu culpa? Ellos desconfiaban de Reiko, era imposible que hicieras algo contra eso Anna ―comentó Yoh. Ahora comprendía mejor su actitud: Anna generalmente era quien solucionaba los conflictos (de una u otra forma y a su manera, pero los solucionaba). No fue capaz de hacerlo y se culpaba de las consecuencias.

―Sí, ellos desconfiaban de Reiko… Pero lo manifestaron abiertamente después de que comencé a discutir con ella ―comentó Anna con pesar. Sus ojos reflejaban que estaba profundamente arrepentida―. Sé que habitualmente discutimos, pero sabiendo cómo se sentían los demás (literalmente) debí contenerme… de haberlo hecho hubiéramos permanecido juntos.

―Pero… si ellos ya desconfiaban… ―comentó Yoh tratando de animar a su prometida.

―No, ellos desconfiaban del origen de Reiko ―interrumpió Alexa. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos―. Pero el origen de mi hermana es distinto Yoh.

―Así es. Mis padres son héroes en el ejército, y también escuchaste que a esas dos las llaman las "Diosas gemelas"… Aura Kilsteng es la líder del Consejo y Fuerzas Armadas: la "Luz de Asgard", es odiada por algunos pero admirada por la mayoría y muchos la ven casi como una divinidad ―continuó Anna mirando a Yoh con pesar―. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer era expresar que confiaba ciegamente en Reiko y todos me seguirían por ser hija de Aura Kilsteng.

―¿Qué pasó antes de esa discusión? ―preguntó Xana mirándola muy serio―. Tú confías ciegamente en Reiko. Ustedes son como la sombra de la otra y nunca dudan en cubrirse las espaldas, sea cual sea la situación. Es extraño que no saltaras en su defensa de inmediato.

―No lo sé ―Anna bajó la mirada, molesta consigo misma, nuevamente―. Supongo que es porque no podía controlar el reishi, los pensamientos y emociones de todos me llegaban a la vez. Todos estaban asustados, desesperados por no poder defenderse adecuadamente y desconfiaban. Me sentía mareada, confundida… **débil** … Por mucho que absorbí no apareció un solo oni…

―Entonces guardaste todo lo que ellos transmitían y cuando tuviste un roce con Reiko simplemente explotaste, eso hizo que los demás desconfiaran ―concluyó Yoh. Definitivamente Anna la había pasado mal en aquel lugar, recordaba perfectamente cómo era cuando la conoció y los dolores de cabeza que le provocaba percibir a muchas personas a la vez. Ella liberaba esa energía creando un oni… pero si no aparecía seguro debía ser un verdadero infierno.

―Ya veo. Entonces sí, es tu culpa ―sentenció Alexa abriendo los ojos―. Quieres rescatar a esos chicos junto a Reiko para enmendar tu error y dejarles claro que le confiarías tu vida por lo que ellos también deben confiar.

―Espera Alexa, decir que es su culpa también es exagerado. Anna no…

―Mi hermana tiene razón Yoh ―lo interrumpió Xana en la misma actitud de Alexa―. Es cierto que esa situación debió ser un infierno, pero lo único que tenía que hacer Annie era apartarse del grupo y hablar individualmente con cada uno de ellos.

―¡Dudo que sea muy fácil pensar estando en su situación! ―exclamó Yoh irritado con el joven. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío?

―No se trata de pensar Yoh… Se trata de mi propia cobardía ―le indicó Anna endureciendo su expresión. Estaba sumamente molesta consigo misma―. Recordé mi entrenamiento y sabía que debía confiar en ellos, explicarles lo que me pasaba y apartarme… pero tuve miedo, dejé que mis emociones me dominaran.

―Una vez que eso pasa es obvio que las emociones de los demás te afectarán el doble ―añadió Alexa mirando a Yoh.

―¡Aun así, no es una situación que ella pudiera controlar! ―Iba a defender a Anna hasta el final, era fácil hablar sin estar en la situación.

―¡Basta Yoh! ―Anna lo miró con severidad. El shaman se sorprendió, ¿por qué se molestaba con él? Él sólo la estaba defendiendo―. No necesito que me defiendas, tu abuela y luego mi madre me entrenaron para mantener mi temple y la calma ante cualquier situación.

―Pero…

―¡Pero nada! ―lo interrumpió Anna―. No fui capaz de aplicar lo que me enseñaron. Ahora debo enmendar mi error, si hubiera actuado como debía y conservado la calma esos chicos habrían regresado con nosotras… o al menos algunos de ellos.

Yoh la miró en silencio, no dejaba de pensar que ella no tenía la culpa y que sus hermanos estaban siendo demasiado duros con ella. Pero si se sentía así entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer más que apoyarla.

―¿Cuántos murieron antes de separarse? ―preguntó Alexa.

―No lo sé… Esperaba a tener un tiempo en calma con Reiko y Asahi para reconstruir el evento y mostrárselos… La verdad no quiero recordarlo y poner atención en esos detalles aún es… ―respondió frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

―Entonces, ¿cuántos equipos sobrevivieron? ―Alexa suavizó un poco su expresión, perder camaradas nunca era fácil sobre todo si te sentías responsable por ellos.

―El nuestro, el de Dragen y otros tres. Para cuando nos separamos éramos 14 personas con heridas leves y 2 con heridas graves. Nilsa dice que ellos se llevaron a 7…

―Creo que comprenderemos mejor la situación cuando nos muestren ese lugar y podamos planear una estrategia con Nilsa ―comentó Xana pensativo―. ¿Estás segura de que no sacará a esa loca verdad?

―Sí, lo estoy ―respondió Anna muy segura―. Pero haremos un _blodavtale_ por si mis cálculos llegaran a fallar.

―¿Un qué? ―preguntó Yoh mirándola desconcertado.

―Un pacto de sangre y furyoku. La parte que no cumpla su compromiso morirá en el momento en que falte a su palabra ―respondió Anna recuperando su actitud calmada.

―¡¿ESTÁS LOCA ANNA?! ―El rostro de Yoh se descompuso al escuchar eso. ¡¿Cómo podía confiar en una tipa tan inestable?!―. ¡Si ella nos traiciona vamos a morir aunque ella muera antes!

―Lo sé ―Anna se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia―. Pero ella no nos traicionará porque tenemos objetivos en común… al menos por ahora.

―Me parece bien. Ella sí le teme a la muerte y al parecer no tiene deseos de morir aún ―comentó Alexa sonriente. Al parecer su hermanita ya había pensado muy bien las cosas en poco tiempo.

Yoh miró a Alexa con la boca abierta a más no poder. ¡¿Cómo podía decirle eso?! Se suponía que Alexa era una de las adultas maduras y responsables de la habitación, debía frenar a su hermanita como buena hermana mayor o mostrarle otras opciones, ¡no apoyarla con ideas suicidas! Miró a Xana, él siempre analizaba las cosas siendo neutral y usando la razón, de seguro pensaría en algo.

―Sí, me parece que es la mejor opción ―comentó el rubio finalmente. Le sonrió ampliamente a su hermana menor―. Al parecer pensaste en todos los detalles, bien hecho Annie.

Yoh se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano. Ahora entendía por qué Anna era así de arriesgada, al parecer la única que de verdad le ponía freno a sus impulsos era Aura.

―Jajaja. Tranquilo Yoh, tú sabes que esta chica es astuta y no la apoyaríamos si no tuviéramos confianza en su capacidad para reunir información y como estratega ―comentó Rain sonriente y haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano.

―Es cierto. Además, hasta mamá tiene miedo cuando nosotros hacemos planes en conjunto. Jajajaja ―agregó Xana.

Yoh los miró reír bastante relajados. Suspiró. Sabía que Anna era fuerte y muy lista, pero no le gustaba saber que iba a buscar un peligro mortal… ahora se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho ella para apoyarlo incondicionalmente a pesar de que arriesgaba su vida a diario. Bueno, en realidad tenía sentimientos encontrados con todo eso: por un lado, no quería que estuviera en peligro y, por otro lado, se sentía orgulloso de ella por arriesgar su vida por sus camaradas. En esta situación decidió que lo mejor era ignorar la primera sensación y quedarse con la segunda, si su prometida se había convertido en una guerrera iba a aceptarlo y a seguirla tal como ella lo había seguido a él.

―Sólo tengo una última duda ―dijo mirando directamente a Anna―. Entiendo que quieren ir hasta allí por sus compañeros, sin embargo, no entiendo por qué no quieren decírselo a tu madre. Podrían traer a los sobrevivientes rápidamente.

―Eso es lo que esperan Yoh ―respondió Anna mirándolo seriamente―. Los chicos fueron un experimento para evaluar el suero y para reclutar a los sobrevivientes, a nosotras no nos atraparon porque nos movimos rápido y encontramos un portal lejos del inicio.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que esperan que Aura vaya hasta allá? ―preguntó Yoh sin querer indagar en el asunto del experimento para no reaccionar mal.

―Le pidieron a Nilsa que lo hiciera para hacerle frente a ella y a los otros comandantes… Si van hasta allá se los inyectarán apenas pongan un pie en el lugar, es ineludible incluso para ellos, los matarán nada más llegar.

―¡¿Entonces cómo pretendes que hagamos algo nosotros?! ―exclamó Yoh desconcertado. ¿Anna de verdad quería morir?

―Nilsa engañó a su hermano cuando nos salvó ―respondió Anna tranquilamente―. Le hizo que creer que nos engañaba a nosotras para ganarse nuestra confianza y luego llevarnos de su lado.

―Entonces… ―Rain la miró arqueando una ceja, creía comprender por dónde iba el asunto.

―Fingiremos que cambiamos de bando, Nilsa nos llevará hasta su búnker. Sacaremos a los chicos de allí y luego nos marchamos con un portal que nos lleve a la Central ―explicó Anna.

―Ya veo. No puede haber nada más tentador para él que utilizar a los hijos de sus hermanas en su contra, ellas no podrían hacernos daño en serio ―comentó Xana pensativo.

―Supongo que Nilsa inventará alguna historia donde se acercó a nosotros y nos manipuló como cuando creímos que estabas bien ―sentenció Alexa y luego sonrió ampliamante―. Bien, ¿cuándo partimos?

―¿Rain?

―Estoy dentro sólo si ella me asegura que destruirá el búnker con todas las muestras de ese suero. Es un arma demasiado baja como para siquiera utilizarla a nuestro favor ―respondió la chica mirando intensamente a Anna.

―Lo incluiremos en el pacto ―dijo la aludida―. ¿Yoh? ―preguntó Anna mirando intensamente a su prometido. No habían hablado mucho últimamente, pero de seguro tenía claro que ella no iba a retractarse ni aunque tuvieran una discusión milenaria.

El shaman soltó un largo suspiro. No le agradaba la idea, pero él no era quien para decirle que no fuera en auxilio de sus camaradas, además era mejor idea infiltrarse y salir con Nilsa que enviar un escuadrón a ser masacrado o que la mayor autoridad en el lugar, es decir, Aura muriera dejando desoladas al resto de las tropas y no hubiera forma de defenderse.

―Prefiero ir contigo a quedarme esperando como siempre ―respondió dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella le respondió con otra sonrisa.

―Bien, el primer paso es deshacernos de mi madre y el Consejo ―respondió Anna tan tranquila como si hablara del clima.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron en blanco al escucharla, la miraron encuadrando los ojos y con la boca abierta hasta el piso, en una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto total. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡¿Acaso la habían poseído de nuevo?! ¡¿Se había vuelto loca después de su examen?!

―No bromeo ―continuó Anna. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, Aura se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. No podía esperar el momento de restregarle la victoria en la cara.

 **Continuará...**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

 **.**

―Annie… yo no quiero morir ―comentó Xana parado junto a ella con varias rayas azules en el rostro. Estaba mirando a su madre, que se mantenía de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados con un tic incontrolable en su ojo izquierdo lo cual le indicaba que sus niveles de ira estaban llegando a extremos demasiado peligrosos como para que cualquiera se cruzara en su camino.

―Yo tampoco ―comentaron Alexa e Yoh a la vez con la misma expresión. Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué minuto se les pasó por la cabeza que era buena idea apoyar a Anna en eso.

―No es la primera vez que tienen la muerte ante sus ojos, supérenlo ―dijo Anna con voz autoritaria y segura. Pero tenía las mismas dudas que los otros tres porque al parecer se había excedido en sus provocaciones.

Los cuatro estaban en el patio de entrenamiento. Habían desafiado a Aura para concretar el plan de Anna… que esperaban funcionara porque ninguno de ellos quería pasar una temporada indefinida en el hospital. De todas formas, si funcionaba, entonces tenían una excelente posibilidad de rescatar a todos sin problemas.

―¡NO TENGO TODO EL DÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ―rugió Aura frente a ellos.

En ese momento Yoh comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior… definitivamente era débil contra Anna, no importaba el paso del tiempo ni la distancia, no podía oponerse a su voluntad.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

―… … … ¿Y con deshacerte de mamá te refieres a…? ―preguntó Alexa finalmente.

―Ella no resiste una apuesta. Vamos a desafiarla en un juego que perderá ―respondió Anna con una sonrisa confiada.

―… … … ¿Y qué juego sería ese? ―preguntó Xana escéptico. Su hermana había perdido la razón.

―… … … ¿"Vamos"? ¿A quiénes incluye "vamos"? ―preguntó Yoh levantando ambas cejas.

―Pensaremos en un desafío que nos beneficie sin que ella se dé cuenta, tengo una idea que puede funcionar ―respondió Anna mirando a su hermano. Luego miró a Yoh y puso las manos sobre las caderas―. Por supuesto que "vamos" nos incluye a los cuatro. ¡Ya es tarde para acobardarte Yoh! Además, mi estrategia no funcionará sin ti. Te necesito.

Yoh se ruborizó y sus ojos brillaron ligeramente al escuchar eso, Anna de verdad lo estaba considerando un elemento importante a pesar de que sus hermanos definitivamente eran más fuertes. ―¡Cuenta conmigo! ―exclamó increíblemente animado, cambiando su actitud en un 200%. No iba a decepcionarla.

―Lo que hacen las hormonas… ―murmuró Xana mirando a un lado y cubriéndose la boca.

―Anularemos las órdenes que le debemos como parte del trato ―dijo Anna mirándolo indiferente. Xana pareció considerarlo un momento―. Además, te ayudaré con Mei.

―Bueno, tus estrategias nunca fallan así que cuenta conmigo ―se apresuró a responder su hermano cerrando los ojos con fuerza y con las mejillas encendidas.

―Pfff. Tenían que ser hombres ―comentó Alexa cruzándose de brazos y observándolos molesta. Luego miró a su hermana frunciendo el ceño―. Lo siento, pero a mí no me puedes manipular con esos trucos. Primero escucharé tu plan y si no me...

―Einar Dragen es el hermano menor de Eri. Serás su heroína de por vida, nunca va a terminar contigo ―interrumpió Anna. Observó atentamente como su hermana apretaba los labios y suavizaba su mirada, la había ablandado, pero no era suficiente así que continuó mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa―: Además, sabes el efecto que tendrá en ella el saber que venciste a mamá.

―Bueno, no puedo dejarte sola en algo tan peligroso ―murmuró Alexa cubriéndose la boca y mirando a un lado con las mejillas encendidas.

Anna sonrió maliciosamente, podía conseguir lo que quisiera de los tres fácilmente.

―¿Y yo qué? ―preguntó Rain.

―Tú te encargarás de tu madre. Controlar a la nuestra no sirve de nada si la otra tiene libertad de acción.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ―preguntó Yoh notoriamente emocionado.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

Y ahí estaba… sintiendo el halo asesino que desprendía su suegra, sólo porque Anna le había dicho que lo necesitaba y que su plan no funcionaría sin él… claro que ella no mentía, necesitaba sus habilidades de shaman, pero aun así… ¿Lo dijo porque de verdad lo quería a su lado o porque quería utilizarlo? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el susurro de Anna en su oído… … … ¿Y a quién le importaba ser utilizado? A él no, ¡para nada!, mucho menos si tenía una recompensa por intentarlo y tampoco es que la recompensa le importara, simplemente era su deber apoyar incondicionalmente a su futura esposa. No señor, su participación y motivación iban más allá de lo que Anna le ofrecía.

―Ni tú te crees eso ―murmuró Xana mirándolo con los párpados caídos al percibir la propuesta de su hermana y los pensamientos de Yoh en respuesta.

―No comas ansias ―le indicó Anna a Aura mientras se acercaba a ella―. Para que veas que voy en serio haremos un pacto ―Se mordió el pulgar haciéndolo sangrar y luego se lo enseño a la mujer―. Si tú ganas tendrás control total sobre nuestros movimientos por un tiempo indefinido y duplicaremos las órdenes irrenunciables que te debemos.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―exclamaron Alexa y Xana desde atrás. Ambos con los ojos en blanco y en estado de shock, luego apuntaron a su hermana y rugieron furiosos a la vez―: ¡NO ACORDAMOS ESO!

―Me parece bien ―Aura sonrió malévolamente ante la impresión de sus hijos mayores. Se mordió el pulgar tal como había hecho Anna y lo puso al frente―. Si ustedes ganan les debo una orden a cada uno y se anulan las que me deben.

Anna asintió sonriendo confiada. Ambas concentraron su poder en las manos y dibujaron una especie de lazo de energía en el aire que se mezcló con su sangre. Una marca roja y brillante apareció en el cuello de los 5 involucrados. Alexa y Xana parecían estar de muerte, se acercaron muy pálidos hasta ellas.

―Bien, Luka y Reiko serán los árbitros ―Aura sonrió confiada. Se había olvidado de su enojo al recordar que iba a hacerla tragarse sus palabras. Daba igual quien fuera el árbitro, era imposible que esos niños le ganaran.

―Si ya están listos repasemos las reglas ―comenzó Luka, mirando desconcertado a sus hijos e Yoh. ¿Estaban enfermos?―. 1. Pueden usar sólo artes shamanicas, habilidades físicas y elementos de la naturaleza para luchar; 2. El equipo de los chicos gana cuando inmovilicen a Aura. Mientras que ella gana si no son capaces de hacerlo dentro de un periodo de 10 minutos, los chicos pierden si los deja fuera de combate antes; y 3. Quien rompa las reglas pierde.

―¿Las reglas quedan claras? ¿Algo que quieran cambiar? ―preguntó Reiko. Miró a sus primos e Yoh, negaron con la cabeza, miró a Aura y también negó―. Bien, ¿listos?

Todos los involucrados tomaron distancia al escuchar la pregunta y se pusieron en guardia. Reiko y Luka retrocedieron varios metros para no quedar en medio.

―¡COMIENCEN! ―gritaron ambos a la vez.

Apenas dieron la orden Alexa y Xana desaparecieron de la vista y aparecieron atacando cuerpo a cuerpo sin descanso a Aura, quien esquivaba y bloqueaba sonriendo como si nada. Anna e Yoh se quedaron atrás aprovechando la distracción creada por los otros dos. La rubia juntó las palmas de sus manos y todo el campo se cubrió con las almas que había rescatado de ese lugar, Yoh usó su última versión de oversoul en una mano y en la otra una de las espadas que le había entregado Anna haciendo posesión con el espíritu de Reiner.

Cuando vieron los espíritus Alexa y Xana volvieron a reunirse con Anna e Yoh. Aura miró a su alrededor, así que estas eran las almas de todas aquellas personas asesinadas en ese lugar, pero un montón de fantasmas no podían hacerle daño.

―¿Crees que vas a ganarme con esto? ―le preguntó a Anna mirándola con desdén. No pudo hacer más comentarios porque apenas pudo esquivar los dos cortes de Yoh, ni siquiera lo sintió acercarse. Lo mandó a volar de regreso hasta su hija de un golpe, se tocó el brazo. ¡Fue capaz de hacerle un corte! Quedó en shock, su habilidad era percibir todo a su alrededor ¡¿cómo no lo sintió acercarse?!

―No nos subestimes ―respondió Anna sonriéndole confiada. Se sentía algo cansada, mantener activo ese sello y las almas en modo oversoul era agotador, pero había conseguido su objetivo.

Alexa lanzó un rayo en contra de Aura. La mujer apenas pudo esquivar, nuevamente no fue capaz de distinguir la esencia de su atacante, evitó el rayo gracias a sus reflejos y experiencia. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Su radar NUNCA fallaba! Cambió de estrategia y trató de percibir los pensamientos de sus oponentes, pero no podía distinguir con claridad ¿qué era todo eso?

―Te diré el secreto cuando pierdas ―Xana fue capaz de conectar un golpe y empujarla un par de metros más atrás. El joven se quedó en estado de shock mirándose el puño incrédulo―. ¡¿LE DI?!

―¡¿LE DIO?! ―exclamaron Alexa, Luka y Reiko igual de incrédulos.

Lo siguiente fue Xana siendo lanzado junto a su padre y prima de un rayo. No fue capaz de levantarse de nuevo. Todos miraron a Aura nuevamente, sintieron un escalofrío al ver el aura color violeta y densa que emanaba. Había personas competitivas y ella, obviamente recibir un golpe de su hijo la había puesto furiosa.

―¡Yoh! ―exclamó Anna para hacerlo reaccionar. Seguía tirado en el lugar que había caído―. ¡No te quedes descansando y muévete!

Yoh se levantó al instante. Pudo acercarse de nuevo y lanzar varios cortes consecutivos, no podía dejar de atacar hasta que Alexa y Anna encontraran la oportunidad. Tuvo que retroceder cuando Aura comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego.

―Oh-oh. De verdad está molesta ―Alexa volvió junto a Anna―. Dudo que vaya a quemarlo vivo, pero tenemos ir rápido.

―¡Anna! ―exclamó Yoh a modo de auxilio, envuelto en un tornado de fuego. Trató de apagarlo haciendo cortes rápidos con su espada, pero no se apagaba y ya se estaba quedando sin aire.

―… o quizás sí… ―añadió Alexa a su último comentario. Entró al tornado y sacó a Yoh de allí antes de que Anna pudiera responder. Electrificó su cuerpo y lanzó una patada baja obligando a Aura a saltar, Yoh aprovechó la oportunidad y cortó el aire. Pero Aura usó una explosión para cambiar su trayectoria y patearlo varios metros. Alexa le disparó un rayo que otra vez y dio en el blanco, pero Aura se las arregló para soportarlo y redirigirlo hacia ella, además de electrificar todo el campo a su alrededor. Yoh pudo cambiar su oversoul a tiempo para no tocar el piso… eso fue peligroso. El shaman miró a Anna y se sorprendió al ver que ella recibía el ataque de lleno, pero lo toleraba.

―¡No te distraigas niño! ―Aura lo mandó a volar fuera del campo de una patada―. Nunca quites los ojos del enemigo.

Yoh se levantó con dificultad, tosió y escupió algo de sangre, era increíble que la mujer pudiera pegar tan duro sólo usando su fuerza física… quizás la fuerza de Anna también era genética, palideció al pensar que aún le quedaba por crecer y que prometía ser tan dura como su madre. Aura comenzó a atacarlo con patadas electrificadas, pudo cubrirse gracias a Amidamaru, pero el pecho le dolía demasiado y se le hacía difícil respirar. Alexa apareció de la nada y conectó una patada que mandó a Aura varios metros más atrás.

― _¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo sentirla?!_ ―pensó Aura irritada mientras recuperaba su estabilidad y volvía al ataque. Nunca le había pasado algo así, se sentía ciega.

―Porque no sabes distinguir entre vivos y muertos ―respondió Anna apareciendo por detrás y amarrándola con su rosario―. ¡Restricción!

Aura quedó paralizada, comenzó a resistirse hasta que finalmente se liberó y le lanzó un rayo a Anna. Pero fue interceptado por su marido quien uso una barrera de tierra.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo Luka?! ―exclamó Aura furiosa con él. Ya tenía suficiente con que sus tres hijos hubieran acertado en sus ataques como para que él viniera a intervenir y además en su contra.

―Lo siento amor, pero perdiste por las reglas y al liberarte de esa técnica ―respondió Luka sintiéndolo por ella. Sabía que detestaba perder.

―¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ―rugió con los ojos en blanco y afilando los dientes.

―Regla 2: ganamos si te dejábamos inmovilizada. Incluso si te liberaste perdiste por las otras 2 reglas ―respondió Alexa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Sólo artes shamanicas, habilidades físicas y elementos. Para liberarte expandiste tu aura y eso no calza en ninguna de las tres ―añadió Anna con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro. Estaba saboreando cada segundo de la reacción de Aura.

―¡¿Y el truco que usaste para bloquearme acaso cae en esas categorías?! ―exclamó igual de furiosa.

―Sí, así es ―respondió Anna cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa altanera―. Yoh y yo hicimos una posesión con todas esas almas usando el campo de entrenamiento como medio para confundir tus sentidos. Algunos ataques fueron hechos por clones creados por mi.

―¡Explícate! ―exigió Aura de mal humor.

―Pues, te fijaste en que Yoh usaba dos espadas. Una de ellas poseída por Amidamaru y la otra por Reiner padre, pero además tenía otro objeto poseído por Reiner hijo ―Los tres espíritus aparecieron junto Yoh quien era curado por Xana―. Hicimos esa posesión de objetos mezclando el furyoku de ambos, era exactamente igual a la de los otros espíritus que aparecieron en el campo.

―¿Estás diciendo que no podía distinguir porque era su esencia en todos lados? ―preguntó Aura más calmada. Ahora tenía curiosidad.

―Sí, pero también fue el hecho de que no puedes reconocer entre vivos y muertos. Tu habilidad de "omnisciencia", con la que lo sabes todo en el campo de batalla se basa en percibir esencias y emociones sin distinguir si el alma sigue unida al cuerpo o no.

―Ya veo. Usaste mi fortaleza como mi debilidad ―Definitivamente su hija se la había jugado, usó bien la cabeza tenía que reconocerlo―. Llamaste a gran cantidad de espíritus, pusiste la mayoría en el campo de batalla, pero dejaste algunos ocultos entre tus hermanos e Yoh. De esa manera los percibía como parte del campo… pero no podía leer sus pensamientos ¿cómo explicas eso?

En respuesta Anna apuntó a su hermano. ―Lo sacaste del juego porque te golpeó y pensando en que es un escudo selectivo bastante odioso, pero estabas tan molesta que no verificaste si de verdad estaba fuera de combate, así que pudo concentrarse mejor al no ser tu objetivo ―Omitió el detalle de ella usando un sello en todos ellos para evitar que Aura leyera sus pensamientos.

Aura se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano al escucharla. Se había confiado en que era más fuerte y no pensó en lo astutos que eran, ellos planearon una estrategia restringiendo las habilidades que podían usar y anularon su principal fortaleza peleando con ese tipo de restricciones. Definitivamente se la habían jugado.

―¿Ahora sí está claro? ―preguntó Luka poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su esposa para comenzar consolarla. Ella hizo un puchero y se arrojó a sus brazos a modo de respuesta. Él la recibió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño―. Jajaja. Algún día iba a pasar, no te sientas mal, sabes que los habrías aplastado en un combate normal.

En ese momento las marcas del cuello de los chicos brillaron y desaparecieron. Alexa, Anna y Xana suspiraron aliviados, había sido una apuesta realmente arriesgada, pero valió la pena, nada ni nadie les iba a borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Ahora podían continuar con el plan sin preocuparse.

.

* * *

.

―JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡TE LA HICIERON! ―Aera se burlaba sonoramente apuntando a su hermana con el dedo.

―¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN CAÍSTE CON RAIN! ―rugió Aura en respuesta. Si no la golpeaba era porque tenía a los dos niños sentados en su regazo y su hermana tenía a la niña.

―No pongas esa cara, hasta ellos están divertidos ―le indicó Anna con una sonrisa burlona. Apuntó a los trillizos quienes reían sonoramente, probablemente contagiados por su tía.

―Lo que me faltaba… ―comentó Aura de malas. Luego miró a los niños con reproche―. ¡No le aprendan a su tía!

Obviamente los niños continuaron riendo divertidos por su expresión y la risa de su tía. Anna observó más tranquila como su madre finalmente suspiraba y les sonreía con cariño a los pequeños, eso le dejó claro que no había problemas y que había aceptado la derrota por lo que cumpliría su parte y podían partir sin arriesgar a nadie. Se disculpó y se dirigió a su estudio donde Yoh la esperaba.

Él estaba mirando el mapa de la mesa con curiosidad, ni siquiera la percibió. Se acercó sigilosamente a su oído desde atrás. ―¿Sorprendido? ―le susurró. Él tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al percibir su respiración, no la había sentido llegar. No pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso por la repentina cercanía, lo había atrapado desprevenido.

―¿Qué? ¿Ahora te pongo nervioso? ―continuó ella aún en su oído. Lo abrazó por detrás pasando las manos por su pecho―. Lo hiciste bastante bien. Ya no estoy molesta contigo.

―Jijiji. Me alegra escucharlo ―respondió Yoh sintiendo como su rostro se encendía. Era un poco extraño que ella le hablara así al oído, generalmente cuando tomaba la iniciativa simplemente lo besaba.

―Entonces. ¿Algo que quieras hacer antes de partir mañana? ―continuó susurrando en su oído. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar peligrosamente hasta su pantalón y se quedaron allí, en los bolsillos delanteros de la prenda. Sonrió al sentir que Yoh comenzaba a tensarse.

―Aaammm. Esto… tus hermanos no van a aparecer por aquí, ¿verdad?

―No, ya saben que quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Te he extrañado ―le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja―. ¿Y tú?

No respondió, sólo se volteó y la besó. Por supuesto que la había extrañado. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el quinto piso de Anna.

.

* * *

.

―A diferencia del portal de Aomori los que usaremos son de ida y vuelta ―explicó Anna―. Así que tendremos que estar muy atentos al ir y venir. Nilsa nos guiará y Rain tomará el mando si algo sale mal. ¿Otras dudas?

Todos negaron. Ya tenían claros sus roles y todos los detalles del lugar, sin más preámbulos cruzaron el portal que abrió Rain. Llegaron a aquel lugar de cielo nublado y tormentoso que describían las chicas, por suerte era de día y no tendrían que enfrentar a esas criaturas. No tardaron en llegar al bosque que tenía el portal.

―Este es un nido, no hagan ruido y escudos arriba ―ordenó Nilsa.

Obedecieron y comenzaron a avanzar por aquel bosque sombrío de árboles grises. Se veían los nidos a ras de piso de aquellas criaturas y a varias de ellas acurrucadas en ellos, aparentemente dormidas. Quienes no estuvieron allí antes no pudieron evitar los escalofríos al pensar en verse frente a ellas sin sus poderes y sin armas: las más pequeñas medían por lo menos un metro y medio, las más grandes cerca de 3 metros. Eran de un color blanco traslúcido (probablemente por la constante oscuridad), no tenían ojos ni orejas, su cabeza era lisa salvo por algunas ranuras a los costados y al frente y su gran y prominente mandíbula de la cual sobresalían los colmillos grandes y afilados. Tenían cuatro extremidades a modo de brazos que terminaban en gigantescas garras afiladas y dos extremidades que parecían ser su soporte para moverse. Ni siquiera habían pasado 15 minutos en ese lugar y ya querían marcharse. Aunque tenían armas y poderes, a cada paso que daban se concentraba una mayor cantidad de criaturas, eran cientos de ellas por donde miraran.

Finalmente, llegaron al portal en el centro del nido. Asahi recordó con algo de culpa cómo fue que Anna y Reiko hicieron de carnada llevándose a la mayoría de esas criaturas consigo para que ella pudiera cargar el portal y salir de allí para pedir ayuda, pero no pudo cumplir. Nilsa no pudo ir tras de ella por distraer a los demás y tampoco pudo ir a verificar si estaba bien porque su padre la mantenía vigilada esperando avances rápidos en sus rehenes.

Una vez cargado, todos cruzaron. Anna y Reiko sonrieron amargamente al mirar el cielo limpio y despejado de la planicie rocosa a la cual llegaron, tan similar a las que había visto la itako en Norteamérica. Ambas recordaron el momento en que celebraron su escape de ese infierno (no tuvieron la suerte de que las criaturas estuvieran dormidas en aquella ocasión), para toparse de frente con Levi, dos de sus hombres y los hermanos mayores de Nilsa cinco minutos después de terminar con su celebración.

―Ocultaré sus esencias hasta que estemos cerca de mi sector ―indicó Nilsa―. No eleven su poder ni hablen o hagan alguna tontería. Últimamente hay muchos tipos odiosos por aquí.

La siguieron a través de las rocas hasta llegar a un edificio rectangular de color negro. No se veían puertas ni ventanas, sólo un gran bloque negro en medio de aquellas formaciones rocosas. Se detuvieron a un par de metros frente al edificio y Nilsa alzó una mano, unas líneas luminosas se trazaron en la superficie negra y se abrió una puerta frente a ellos. Todos entraron.

―¡Señorita! Nos alegra que… ―El hombre miró desconcertado al grupo que tenía frente a los ojos. Quiso correr a dar aviso, pero la hija del jefe no parecía preocupada y le temía tanto o más a ella que a él.

―Llama a mi padre ―le ordenó Nilsa dibujando la sonrisa sádica a la que el hombre ya estaba acostumbrado. Él hizo una reverencia y partió al interior.

Minutos después no salió Aitor sino su hijo mayor. Miró al grupo con expresión indiferente.

―Así que lo conseguiste. Felicitaciones ―Miró a su hermana sin expresión alguna―. Lamentablemente tendrás que esperar por las felicitaciones de nuestro padre ―Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior―. Lleva a tus juguetes al búnker y prepáralos adecuadamente para cuando vuelva.

―¿Juguetes? ―masculló Alexa de malas.

El hombre se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirarla. En un pestañeo estuvo frente a ella, la miró directo a los ojos por unos segundos que a todo el grupo se le hicieron eternos. Si el sospechaba no había manera de salir sin pelear.

―Hmpf. Ni bajo control mental se parece menos a ella ―Volvió a alejarse y retomar su camino. El grupo se quedó inmóvil unos minutos hasta que Nilsa hizo una señal y todos soltaron lentamente el aire que retenían en los pulmones.

La siguieron a través del edificio hasta llegar a una salida trasera.

―¿Esto es un domo? ―preguntó Xana sorprendido al ver el límite de lo que parecía una barrera tras de un enorme edificio blanco.

―Sí, el aire de este lugar es tóxico para los humanos. Los domos nos permiten respirar ―respondió Nilsa―. Sí, si atacan este lugar ahorrarán tiempo trayendo oxígeno y destruyendo el domo para que todos mueran intoxicados ―añadió al adivinar el siguiente comentario del joven. Les indicó que la siguieran hasta el edificio blanco.

―Tantas planificaciones de nuestro escuadrón para algo tan simple ―comentó Rain con los párpados caídos mientras caminaba tras de ella junto a los demás.

―No creas que esta es la única base. Además, si destruyen esta, sólo sería una provocación para la principal. Los altos mandos nos largaríamos a las bases con los sujetos fuertes de inmediato.

―¿Por qué tienes tu búnker aquí? ―preguntó Anna. Por lo que decía esperaban que eventualmente destruyeran ese lugar.

―Porque los esclavos no pueden escapar cuando llegan ―respondió ella con voz indiferente―. Morirían apenas cruzar la barrera.

Todos la miraron algo nerviosos, se suponía que ella era la "buena" pero lo decía así tan relajada. Entraron al edificio. Llegaron hasta las celdas, pero estaban vacías. Todos se pusieron en guardia y la encararon. ¿Los había engañado?

―Mmm. Mi hermano debe haber empezado mientras estaba fuera ―Comenzó a caminar sin inmutarse―. Por aquí.

Llegaron hasta una sala donde efectivamente estaban los 7 jóvenes. Todos permanecían acostados en camillas metálicas, contenidos de las extremidades y tronco, tenían una banda metálica amarrada a la frente y agujas conectadas a sus brazos inyectando una especie de suero.

―¡¿Qué les hacen?! ―exclamó Yoh exaltado. Pensando en que ese pudo ser el destino de Anna.

―Los convierten en subordinados ―respondió Nilsa avanzando hasta la primera camilla―. Xana ayúdame a desconectarlos, es un sistema simple, observa como lo hago. Ustedes vigilen y verifiquen su estado después de desconectarlos.

―¿Dónde están los que no sobrevivieron? ―preguntó Anna.

―Sus cuerpos están cruzando esa puerta ―Apuntó una puerta metálica de la que parecía salir vapor frío―. Es una morgue.

Rain y Asahi se ocuparon de verificar el estado de salud de los liberados mientras que Alexa se encargaba de la vigilancia y Anna, Reiko e Yoh de recuperar los cuerpos de los demás. Estaban en eso cuando una voz apareció en el centro de la habitación.

―Así que fueron ellos quienes te llevaron a su bando y no al revés ―Ansgard miraba a su hermana con sus ojos vacíos e inexpresivos. No parecía afectado en lo más mínimo―. Es una lástima, eras un buen elemento.

Alexa lo miró sorprendida. Lo había percibido dentro del otro edificio, pero ni siquiera alteró su esencia al momento de teletransportarse junto a ellos, no pudo predecir el movimiento.

―Aunque, si no los mato, puedo tenerlos a todos de este lado ―comentó el hombre mirando al piso unos segundos―. Bien, sólo los dejaré moribundos. ¿Eh? ―Se tocó el pecho. Tenía sangre, por primera vez pareció expresar algo en su mirada, pero no movió un solo músculo en su cara.

Nilsa había aprovechado su pequeño momento de indecisión para tomar una aguja con el suero y lanzarla a su pecho. Al menos eso lo dejaría indefenso un tiempo.

―Sabes que te mataré cuando te vea de nuevo Nilsa ―dijo rompiendo un cristal y abriendo un portal―. Si es que no te mata mi padre primero, ya no eres su hija. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―Fue lo último que escucharon antes de que desapareciera por completo.

―¡¿Qué esperan?! ―Nilsa miró exasperada como todos sus acompañantes permanecían paralizados―. ¡Va a avisar! ¡Muévanse!

Todos se movieron más rápido. Terminaron con sus labores en tiempo récord, dejaron las bombas que habían preparado y abrieron los portales para escapar directo al patio principal de la Central de Fuerzas Armadas. Cuando el último hubo cruzado hicieron detonar las bombas eliminando los sueros y todos los registros de Nilsa.

Todo había sido increíblemente fácil y tranquilo, quizás demasiado. Apenas y podían creer que lo hubieran hecho tan rápido y sin daños.

―¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ―Un soldado de la Guardia Civil se acercó a ellos apresuradamente junto con otros tres que los habían visto llegar. Les explicaron rápidamente y ellos solicitaron más ayuda, llevando a los rescatados y los cuerpos al hospital en unos segundos.

Después de que trasladaron a los chicos, fueron a la sala de guardia y le explicaron con más calma al hombre que los había visto llegar. Él comprendió y les sonrió, los felicitó por su valentía e hizo algunas preguntas sencillas para su informe.

―Esto… disculpe, pero me parece que está algo vacío ―comentó Yoh mirando a su alrededor. Según lo que le había comentado Anna lo normal es que hubiera muchos haciendo guardia de noche―. ¿Pasó algo?

El semblante del hombre se ensombreció, los miró con tristeza, no quería arruinarles la victoria con un trago tan amargo.

―Responda a la pregunta ―solicitó, mejor dicho, ordenó Anna al percibir las emociones del hombre.

Él la miró algo angustiado, cerró los ojos con pesar y asintió.

―La Comandante Kilsteng está recibiendo un castigo de la Señora Kodva desde esta tarde ―dijo el hombre con voz apagada.

Todos se quedaron fríos al escuchar eso, todos menos Anna, Yoh y Reiko quienes no comprendieron del todo el comentario del hombre.

―¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! ―Xana lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo levantó exigiendo una explicación. No podía ser cierto, su madre nunca había ido en contra de los dioses y el consejo siempre había sido respetuoso, no había motivos para recibir un castigo de esa categoría.

―¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?! ―exigió saber Alexa. No quería ni imaginar el estado en el que estaba su madre en esos momentos, ya era entrada la noche y si la había sometido a eso desde la tarde entonces debió estar al borde de la muerte varias veces ese día.

―El traidor trató de eliminarla ―respondió el hombre con algo de temor al percibir la intensa mirada de los hermanos sobre él―. Ahora estaban en medio de una pausa para recuperarse de las heridas… ha sido así desde medio día.

Alexa echó a correr fuera del edificio, Xana dejó caer al soldado y corrió tras de ella seguido de los demás.

Yoh miró a Anna buscando una explicación, pero ella parecía tan confundida como él. Y además preocupada, la reacción de sus hermanos había sido bastante intensa.

.

* * *

.

―¡Mamá! ―exclamó Alexa entrando a la habitación haciendo caso omiso de los guardias y enfermeras que trataron de detenerla.

Sus hermanos entraron detrás aprovechando el caos creado por ella, los demás fueron detenidos antes de poder seguirlos. Dentro se encontraban los comandantes con la cabeza gacha, médicos y otra mujer. Anna quedó impactada al ver a la imponente y siempre confiada Aura convertida en una mujer frágil y gravemente lastimada sumergida dentro de una cápsula regeneradora. Su cabello largo y blanco ahora era corto y de color negro, mantenía los ojos cerrados y apenas podía sentir su esencia.

―¡Qué son estos mocosos insolentes! ¡Lárguense! ―exclamó de forma autoritaria la mujer de piel rosácea, orejas puntiagudas, cabello negro y ojos rasgados de color gris, vestida con ropas blancas de estilo egipcio. A Anna le parecía que su anatomía se parecía bastante a la de Kebil, probablemente eran de la misma raza.

―Ellos son mis hijos Señora ―respondió Luka manteniendo la cabeza gacha―. Por favor, perdone su imprudencia. Han estado todo el día fuera y no saben de los acontecimientos.

La mujer los miró con desdén, eran un trío de mocosos, no valía la pena desquitarse con ellos si ya podría hacerlo de nuevo con Aura. Ya no se sentía tan molesta y al parecer había escarmentado lo suficiente a esos insolentes, pero de todas formas ese asalto final sería el más ejemplificador, además debía asegurarse que sus hijos lo vieran para que no quedaran rastros de insolencia en su sangre.

―Hmpf ―Dio vuelta la cara y caminó hasta la salida―. Ya es tarde, que se recupere y continuaremos a primera hora en la mañana. Si está tan débil será aburrido ―Salió de allí sin mirar a nadie.

Apenas salió los presentes comenzaron a interrogar el médico con la preocupación plasmada en la voz. Tenían suerte de la decisión de Kodva porque hubiera muerto de continuar esa noche.

―¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ―Anna miró a su padre exigiendo una explicación. No entendía del todo lo que había ocurrido y probablemente esos acontecimientos habían facilitado su rescate.

Krada y Asako la miraron y luego a Luka y Aera quienes no parecían tener intenciones de responder, ni siquiera parecían haber escuchado la pregunta, sólo miraban con suma preocupación a Aura.

―Vamos ―dijo Krada finalmente. Ella y Asako comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta y les indicaron que las siguieran a ellos y a sus acompañantes. Llegaron hasta una oficina apartada donde también se encontraban Roen y Kyla (dos miembros del consejo). Les interrogaron respecto a sus movimientos, apenas terminaron Krada corrió a ver a su hijo, dejando las explicaciones a los otros tres.

―Bien, al menos no todo ha sido malo el día de hoy ―comentó Roen sentándose e indicándoles a los jóvenes que lo imitaran―. Lo que ocurrió aquí fue, en resumen, que Aitor hizo lo que temíamos y la diosa Kodva vino a castigarnos por la insolencia de uno de los nuestros.

―¡¿Y por qué debe recibir el castigo ella?! ―Anna se levantó furiosa―. ¡Ese tipo ni siquiera es bienvenido aquí!

―Ella es nuestra Líder, Annabelle ―respondió Kyla tranquilamente. Pero estaba apretando los puños sobre su regazo―. Lamentablemente, responde ante los dioses por los actos de todos los hijos de Asgard. Sean o no bienvenidos.

―No me parece justo ―comentó Yoh bajando la mirada.

―Porque no lo es. Es a causa de las decisiones del consejo que llegamos a esta situación ―añadió Anna con voz fría.

―Entiendo su enojo Señorita ―Kyla la miró sintiéndose culpable―. Y tiene la razón. De haber eliminado a Aitor cuando todo comenzó esto no hubiera pasado. El castigo es por no tomar medidas antes.

Anna se retiró de la habitación sin decir otra palabra. Claro, era fácil decir que todo se decide por el bien del pueblo y que todos se apoyan los unos a los otros, pero si ocurría algo quien pagaba los platos rotos era sólo el Líder del Consejo. Sintió que una mano la detenía, no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Yoh, no rechazó el contacto, sin embargo, siguió caminando hasta la habitación de su madre.

Yoh no quiso hablarle durante el camino ni al llegar a la habitación, sólo la acompañó mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se quedaba junto a la cápsula. Minutos después llegaron Alexa y Xana e hicieron lo mismo que la rubia, al observarlos detenidamente comprendió que se comunicaban telepáticamente con Aura. El shaman sonrió al notar una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro de Aura, seguro le habían contado de su rescate, al menos eso podía aliviar un poco su día. Él también le tenía aprecio a la mujer.

Salieron de allí después de unas horas con Aura y de recibir el efusivo agradecimiento de Krada y los otros familiares de los chicos que habían traído. Kyla detuvo a Anna un momento y le pidió que la siguiera, la itako no tenía ánimos de ir con ella a ningún lado, pero fue tanta su insistencia que finalmente accedió a darle unos minutos. La llevó hasta los Archivos, era una gran biblioteca con todos los registros históricos de esa zona, caminaron por los pasillos hasta el subterráneo. Anna se puso en alerta al percibir que entraban a un laberinto, no percibía ninguna amenaza por parte de la mujer, pero no podía confiar del todo.

―En este sector se almacenan memorias extraídas directamente de las personas ―Kyla comenzó a recorrer los estantes blancos que contenían un montón de frascos alineados―. Hay algunas que son de prisioneros, otras de autoridades, investigadores, etc.

―Ajá… ―Anna la miró cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja. ¿Se suponía que debía importarle?

―¡Esta es! ―La anciana tomó uno de los frascos y le indicó a Anna que la siguiera―. Ser la encargada de los archivos y una de los representantes de los sabios me hace enterarme de muchos secretos ―Puso el frasco sobre un cilindro metálico que se tragó el objeto y le entregó una especie de casco a Anna. La rubia la miró como exigiendo una explicación―. Sólo quiero que observes.

Anna rodó los ojos y obedeció para que la dejara en paz de una vez. Se encontró a sí misma en un espacio negro que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer el paisaje de Osore en pleno invierno. No recordaba haber entregado sus memorias a nadie. Se vio a sí misma de unos 11 o 12 años haciendo un ritual de purificación en una cascada.

―¿Es costumbre tomar los recuerdos sin permiso? ―preguntó de malas, sabiendo que Kyla la escucharía.

―No son tuyos si eso es lo que crees. Sigue observando.

¿No eran suyos? ¿Entonces de quién? Tuvo su respuesta cuando comenzó a avanzar hasta llegar hasta el agua, pudo ver el reflejo de Aura allí. ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

―Eres muy hábil ocultando tu presencia, Aura ―La voz de su sensei a sus espaldas. Pero hablaba en inglés, no en japonés. ¡¿Se conocían?! ¡¿Qué era todo eso?!―. Si no fuera por el sonido de tus pisadas no te hubiera notado.

―Jajaja. Supongo que mi cuerpo aún no se adapta a una gravedad tan ligera ―Volteó a mirarla. Anna vio de frente como Kino le sonreía y llegaba a su lado levantando la cabeza en dirección a la cascada. Volvió a verse a sí misma haciendo el ritual.

―¿Estás segura de seguir así? ―Kino otra vez.

―Temo por el resto de mi familia si alguien llega a enterarse de que vengo a verla. Por ahora es suficiente con saber que está bien. Al menos sus poderes no le darán más problemas por ahora.

Anna escuchó cómo continuaba el resto de la conversación, la anciana le comentaba de sus avances y de su comportamiento durante el día a día. Al marcharse sintió claramente los deseos de su madre por ir a bajarla de la cascada y llevársela. Pero los mismos deseos se vieron reprimidos por el miedo de las represalias y posibles acusaciones de confabulación que podían sufrir ella y su familia.

Anna se quitó el casco y se lo entregó a Kyla. Estaba un poco confundida. ¿Por qué no le dijo? ¿Estuvo vigilándola a lo lejos todo ese tiempo? Su sensei la conocía hace años. ¿Por qué Kino tampoco dijo palabra?

―No sé que tanto sentido tenga mostrarte esto ahora, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Ella nunca te abandonó realmente ―dijo Kyla retirando el frasco. La guio hasta la salida en silencio.

Una vez fuera Kyla se despidió y se disculpó con ella por ser una de las que le había provocado tanto daño de niña.

―Gracias ―susurró Anna. La mujer la miró sorprendida―. Debo reconocer que aún resentía algunas cosas en contra de ella. Pero… saber que siempre estuvo allí... de alguna forma hace que sea un poco diferente.

Kyla le sonrió y ambas hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de desaparecer del lugar. Anna apareció en los límites de la casa, ya todos dormían cuando llegó dentro. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Yoh en su cuarto, no pudo contenerse y lo despertó para contarle todo. Se sentía extrañamente feliz de alguna manera.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos a todxs! Este y los que vienen ya son parte de los capítulos finales, no sé cuánto me tardaré en volver a actualizar pero no dejaré la historia y le daré un final. En fin, gracias a quienes han llegado hasta aquí, especialmente a Christal, Guest, papaola, Darlina, Lily y Mary. Se agradecen los reviews :) ¡Buen día, tarde o noche a todxs!


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

―Kyla me mostró todo.

Aura se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que la mujer faltara a su palabra, probablemente se sintió culpable después de todo lo ocurrido.

―¿Ya sabías de mi compromiso con Yoh cuando llegaste ese día con Alexa?

―No. Eso fue una sorpresa, Kino jamás lo mencionó. Quizás porque te hubiera traído de inmediato sin pensar en consecuencias al saber eso y el porqué del compromiso ―Se acercó a la rubia, la abrazó maternalmente y besó su cabeza―. Me alegra que resolvieras el problema del examen. Por favor, quédate tranquila un tiempo, ¿sí?

Ordell (un hombre gigantesco miembro del consejo) entró antes de que Anna respondiera. No dijo palabra, pero ambas comprendieron que era hora de ir.

.

* * *

.

Aura yacía moribunda y cubierta en sangre en el centro del coliseo principal. Aquel lugar que era símbolo de orgullo para todos se había convertido en un centro de angustia al ver como la autoridad más fuerte de Asgard era pisoteada como si fuera un miserable insecto.

―¡Espero que esto les demuestre a todos lo insignificantes que son! ―dijo Kodva flotando en el centro del recinto―. ¡No quiero más inconvenientes, tienen 1 mes para solucionar el problema o los exterminaré por insolentes y descuidados!

Bajó lo suficiente para tomar a Aura de la cabeza y levantarla hasta mostrarla frente a todos como un trofeo.

―Recuerden esta imagen. Los perdonaré por ahora y, de hecho, les hice un favor al eliminar a uno de los hijos de ese insolente. ¡Es la primera y última vez que me molesto en ayudarles con un descuido! ―Aventó a Aura contra el piso, ella se quedó allí respirando apenas. No podía moverse―. ¡Si ocurre algo antes de ese mes dense por muertos! ¡Así que muévanse rápido!

.

* * *

.

Yoh miraba a Anna jugar despreocupadamente con Leon, uno de sus hermanos menores, se estaban turnando para cuidarlos de manera que todos en casa pudieran visitar a Aura en el hospital. Esta vez estaría unos días en cuidados intensivos. El shaman no dejaba de sorprenderse de la capacidad de Anna para cambiar completamente sus pensamientos de un momento a otro. Segundos antes de entrar al cuarto de sus hermanos le pareció algo angustiada y ahora parecía muy tranquila al sonreírle al pequeño mientras jugaban.

―No lo pienses tanto. Liam y Lena duermen, pero Leon puede escuchar tus pensamientos y captar tus emociones ―le indicó Anna hablando muy tranquila.

Yoh se sobresaltó un poco con el comentario. No había asociado que los pequeños también tenían esa habilidad.

―Jijiji. Lo siento ―Le sonrió. Era bueno verla en esa faceta maternal para variar, últimamente había visto muchos matices nuevos y agradables en ella. Miró al pequeño que no dejaba de balbucearle a Anna, parecía feliz de estar con ella, ella le respondía con comentarios dulces cada vez que él hacía alguna pausa. A Yoh le parecía adorable como simulaba una conversación con el niño.

―Esos dos van a despertar con hambre, ¿puedes quedarte con ellos mientras Leon y yo vamos a la cocina por su leche?

Yoh se tensó un poco al escuchar la pregunta. Asintió, supuso que no iba a tardarse mucho… o eso esperaba. Hasta ese momento nunca había tenido contacto con bebés, quizás era bueno aprender un poco antes de tener los propios con Anna. Se ruborizó con ese pensamiento, el tema de la descendencia era obvio y ni siquiera lo hablaban, pero teniendo a los niños cerca parecía más palpable y real. Se preguntó si tendrían un embarazo común o gemelos o trillizos, al parecer ese tipo de embarazos eran habituales en la familia de Anna y él también tenía un gemelo, se imaginó con tres Annitas a la vez… por favor que no todas fueran iguales a su madre o la casa sería como un campo minado cuando se pelearan. Aunque sería bastante interesante, si crecían juntas y eran amigas podrían conseguir lo que fuera… No, eso no era interesante, ¡eso era un problema! ¡Ni Anna podría contra tres Annas! Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el agarre de Lena en su camisa, la miró, la niña lo miró de vuelta y comenzó a sollozar haciendo un puchero.

―N-n-no llores. Ya viene Anna con …

 _BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Con el ruido se despertó Liam y se le unió en el llanto. Wow esos pulmones de miedo eran de familia. Yoh se sintió un poco desesperado, no sabía cómo tomarlos a ambos a la vez ni como consolarlos sin tomarlos. Esto se estaba poniendo difícil. Tomó algunos juguetes y trató de hacerles gracias para que se calmaran, pero pareciera que los hizo llorar más. ¿Los niños eran tan complejos? Comenzó a tararear una canción, pero sólo conocía las de Bob. ¡¿Dónde estaba Anna?!

Lo que Yoh no sabía es que Anna se mordía los labios para no desternillarse de la risa mirándolo desde la puerta entreabierta junto a Xana. Yoh levantaba los brazos frente a los niños y se movía de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso ni complicado con nada como hasta ese momento. Miró a su hermano mayor, quien se estaba conteniendo igual que ella, entonces ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más y explotaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Entraron y les dieron su biberón a los niños entre risas, ante la molestia y el sonrojo de Yoh por haberle jugado una broma así. Definitivamente le faltaba mucho que aprender acerca de los bebés.

.

* * *

.

―Así que te ha costado el trabajo de niñero, ¿eh Yoh? ―Ren lo miró con una sonrisa burlona al hacer el comentario. Horo, Manta y Ryu se carcajearon, mientras que Pilika, Tamao, Jun y Mei rieron un poco más disimuladamente. Yoh maldijo mentalmente a Xana por mostrarles la escena a todos ellos.

Estaban en medio de la celebración pendiente de Anna y Reiko. El día anterior Aura había dejado el hospital y hace algunas horas había sido la investidura de las chicas. También estaban celebrando el rescate de los compañeros, finalmente esperarían a que todos se recuperaran lo suficiente para reconstruir la escena con los recuerdos de todos en conjunto.

―Ese fue sólo su primer día ―comentó Anna llegando hasta el grupo y sentándose junto a él. Yoh le sonrió por defenderlo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar la de Anna y escuchar su siguiente comentario―: ¿Quieres ver el segundo?

―¡Anna! ―protestó el castaño con las mejillas encendidas. El segundo día había sido cambio de pañal… Liam usó su camisa como pañal mientras lo cambiaba.

―Sólo bromeaba. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor? ―preguntó Anna adoptando su semblante habitual, inmediatamente se mordió la lengua al reconocer la frase que su madre le dedicaba después de cada broma saliendo de sus labios. Yoh la miró desconfiado, en el fondo era la misma Anna que conocía, pero había cambiado y uno de esos cambios era hacer uso del mismo sentido del humor de su madre y hermanos.

Todos los observaron tener una pequeña discusión donde Yoh le exigía que le prometiera no iba a mostrar nada y ella se mostraba ofendida por su desconfianza. Se sorprendieron enormemente cuando Anna finalizó la discusión con un beso rápido, jamás habían visto que entregara ni la más mínima expresión de cariño frente a otras personas. Tampoco había sido efusiva, pero definitivamente era un cambio.

―¡Annie! ¡Ayúdanos con esto por favor!

Anna se levantó y respondió al llamado de su padre sin quejarse. Eso también los dejó con la boca abierta, la siguieron con la mirada, ¿desde cuándo era tan servicial con las tareas domésticas?

―¿Estás seguro que es Anna? ―preguntó Horo incrédulo.

―Jijiji. Sí, estoy seguro ―Yoh se rascó la nuca sonriente―. Es sólo que es más expresiva que antes.

―Ese tipo de cambios son buenos ―comentó Jun sonriente―. Me alegra ver que está bien, es bueno verla sonreír más seguido.

Yoh se quedó un poco pensativo con ese comentario. Si bien habían decidido seguir juntos no habían determinado cómo serían las cosas después de terminar con el asunto de Aitor, era evidente que Anna estaba cómoda allí y que disfrutaba el tiempo con su familia. No dudaba de los sentimientos de Anna hacia él, pero ¿cómo iban a hacerlo? Es decir, ¿ella sería capaz de separarse de ellos?

―Va a ser un poco triste adaptarse a una vida sin ustedes ―comentó Ryu algo deprimido.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Yoh mirándolo confundido.

Todos se miraron entre sí, pensaron que era una decisión tomada al ver cómo Anna interactuaba con sus familiares y cómo Yoh se había integrado.

―Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que es evidente que ella está feliz con su familia y que no los dejará fácilmente ―le indicó Ren―. Por tu parte, no tienes una relación cercana con tu familia, me pareció que era obvio que se quedarían aquí.

Yoh se quedó mudo. No era una decisión tomada, ni siquiera una decisión conversada.

―¿No lo han hablado, Yoh? ―intervino Manta al ver la cara de su amigo.

―Pues…

―¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo? ―preguntó el rubio al ver que Yoh ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta entonces.

―Esto… No lo sé…

―¿No sabes qué? ―Anna había regresado a su lugar acompañada de Reiko justo a tiempo para escuchar la respuesta de Yoh.

―Nos preguntábamos dónde se quedarán ustedes dos ―respondió Ren.

Anna lo miró en silencio, comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería. No quería hablar de eso aún porque todavía no estaba segura de cómo iban a manejar ese pequeño gran problema, claro que parecía ser que el problema se le presentaba a ella y no a Yoh porque era ella quien no quería apartarse de su familia biológica. La suerte estuvo de su lado porque apenas sintió la mirada de Yoh sobre ella se escucharon los primeros vítores que indicaban el inicio de los combates habituales durante sus reuniones, haciendo que todos olvidaran el asunto y corrieran a mirar.

.

* * *

.

―Pareciera que te escondes Anna.

La había sentido acercarse, pero no tenía sentido moverse a otro lugar. Su maestra siempre fue muy perceptiva e iba a encontrarla de nuevo de todas formas. Estaba sentada en una banca de uno de los jardines interiores de la casa, Kino se sentó junto a ella.

―No me escondo. Sólo quise apartarme de la multitud un tiempo.

―Jejeje. Hay cosas que no cambian ¿eh?

―¿Por qué nunca me dijo que conoció a mi madre de antes?

―¿Ella te lo dijo? ―Kino parecía sorprendida. Anna le explicó cómo se había enterado―. Ya veo, entonces así fue. Bueno, le prometí que no lo diría.

―¿Por qué? ―Anna intuía que había algo más tras el silencio de la mujer.

Kino suspiró, esa niña siempre había sido demasiado intuitiva.

―Pensé que no ibas a reaccionar bien si sabías de tus padres y también que tus poderes podrían descontrolarse de nuevo. Además, pensé que podías ir tras de ella y eso no nos convenía ni a ella ni a nuestra familia.

―Ya veo. No quería que los buscara porque no podría ayudarles con Hao ―Anna miró a su maestra asentir en silencio. Lo sabía desde siempre, el objetivo principal al acogerla fue utilizar su habilidad. Que la anciana le hubiera tomado aprecio con el tiempo y que Yoh la hubiera elegido como su compañera era secundario.

―Estuvimos hablando. Aura nos dio una idea que puede salvar a Hao de manera que no siga reencarnando y quizás cambie su parecer de destruirlo todo.

―Sí, lo comenté con Yoh y le pareció la idea. Los chicos dicen que los combates individuales comenzarán en unos días.

―Tendrán que separarse de nuevo.

―Sí, pero si nos permite vivir tranquilos después, vale la pena el sacrificio.

Kino sonrió, por primera vez sentía que el corazón de Anna estaba de verdad en paz. Antes su única fuente de calma era Yoh, ahora parecía haber madurado y estar tranquila consigo misma.

.

* * *

.

―Si te mueres no te lo perdonaré Yoh.

―Jijiji. Lo mismo digo Anna-chan.

Eran sus últimas horas juntos, él iba a regresar para cumplir con su deber en el torneo y ella iba a encuartelarse con el escuadrón para ir al ataque apenas Aura se recuperara del todo.

―Siento que quieres decirme algo… ―Anna lo miró inquisitivamente. Parecía más distraído de lo normal.

Yoh se quedó pensativo. No quería que esa última noche (que probablemente no iban repetir en mucho tiempo) terminara en algo desagradable como un desacuerdo o discusión. Anna se apartó de él y lo miró con su cara de "más te vale responder ahora", eso no cambiaba, era imposible ocultarle algo a su prometida.

―Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Ren… ―La observó atentamente para evaluar su reacción. Por supuesto que Anna era una maestra ocultando sus expresiones y no pudo sacar nada de ella así que se obligó a continuar―. ¿Tú te quedarás en Japón conmigo cuando todo termine?

Anna apretó los labios con la pregunta, sí quería irse con él y ser la sucesora de su sensei como sacerdotisa. Pero ahora también estaban sus hermanos y sus padres, tampoco iba a ser fácil despedirse de todos. No quería discutir acerca del tema.

―Sí, Yoh. Me quedaré contigo cuando todo acabe ―Le sonrió y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.

Él besó su cabeza y la abrazó, pensando en que todo estaría bien.

―Entonces nos veremos apenas terminen con esto, antes de que el torneo llegue a la etapa final. Te estaré esperando.

Anna asintió en silencio. Esperaba que todo terminara rápido para reunirse con él, bueno, tenían apenas un mes así que DEBÍAN solucionarlo rápido si no querían morir. Los Asakura no deberían tener problemas, el origen del odio de Hao era el asesinato de su madre por humanos que no comprendían sus habilidades y la soledad que sentía a causa de sus poderes, si encontraban el espíritu de su madre y dejaba de sentir ese vacío no debía haber mayores problemas… Esperaba que eso de verdad lo hiciera cambiar de opinión respecto a sus deseos y, si no lo hacía, al menos quería estar con Yoh cuando todo terminara allí.

.

* * *

.

―Bien, la única que nos falta eres tú Annie. ¿Estás lista? ―preguntó Aera sonriente como siempre. A Anna siempre le parecía que esa sonrisa era perturbadoramente amable cuando se trataba de inspeccionar las memorias de alguien. Asintió y comenzó a recordar tal como su tía le había pedido, no tuvo noción del tiempo hasta que le indicó que habían terminado.

―¿Sólo las verán los del Consejo verdad? ―preguntó Anna levantándose de la camilla.

―Sí, nada más el consejo. Ustedes también estarán presentes, es bueno que todos sepan cómo se sentían para que no tengan roces más adelante ―respondió Aera sonriente como siempre―. Ve a casa, pasaré por ustedes cuando sea hora.

Anna se despidió e hizo tal como su tía le había indicado. Se arrepintió de no llevar a Shiro con ella, todo el mundo la reconocía en la calle y eran demasiado efusivos con sus expresiones para su gusto, se había convertido en una especie de celebridad cuando se corrió el rumor de que ella había planeado el rescate. Era cierto, pero no le agradaba recibir celebraciones tan ruidosas, prefería el tipo de atención que tenía durante el torneo donde todos la conocían, pero la miraban a la distancia con respeto. En fin, la gente de Asgard era simplemente más expresiva y admiraba a quienes tenían poderes que superaban los propios a diferencia de la gente en la Tierra que habitualmente temía a quienes eran más fuertes. No podía cambiar esa realidad, que la verdad no era mala después de todo. Todo allí era ciertamente bastante llevadero para alguien con sus habilidades. ¿Se acostumbraría de nuevo a la sociedad terrestre? Decidió dejar de lado el asunto y se quedó en casa hasta que su tía fue por ellos. Aura aún no se reponía del todo así que fue asistida por su padre para teletransportarse hasta el salón del Consejo mientras que su tía las llevaba a ella y Reiko.

Los 20 miembros del consejo y los 10 sobrevivientes comenzaron a revisar las memorias de todos ellos en conjunto.

* * *

 ** _Memorias_**

* * *

Todos los involucrados estaban verificando las asignaciones de equipos para el examen práctico en el hall central de la academia. Se fueron ubicando en sus puntos de partida y presentándose en sus respectivos grupos a medida que llegaban.

―Es una suerte tenerlas a las tres aquí ―dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello marrón―. Las chicas Kilsteng y la hija de la Comandante Akahoshi.

―Espero que hagamos un buen equipo ―comentó Asahi sonriendo amablemente y extendiendo su mano―. ¿Y tú eres?

―Ah, lo siento ―El chico rio nervioso―. Mi nombre es…

―Así que me tocó el equipo de las niñas genio ―interrumpió una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro, grandes ojos verdes, tez morena y contextura atlética. Los saludó con desdén―. Y nada más ni nada menos que la hija de la "Diosa Aura" ―dijo las últimas dos palabras con desprecio, incluso podría decirse con ira reprimida―. Tienes exactamente el mismo rostro que nuestra intrépida líder cuando tenía tu edad ―Presionó un botón en una pantalla frente a ella―. Felicitaciones, serás capitán de tu grupo. Yay ―dijo con expresión de desagrado.

Anna pudo percibir claramente que aquella mujer detestaba a su madre y, por ende, a ella misma. Quizás el examen fuera más difícil de aprobar de lo que esperaba.

―En fin, no se les ocurra pensar que seré amable con ustedes, trío de consentidas y par de inútiles ―Abrió un portal―. Síganme.

Los cinco intercambiaron miradas de fastidio y supieron que pensaban lo mismo: 1. A ninguno se le cruzó por la cabeza que esa mujer pudiera ser amable, 2. Esas 9 semanas serían un infierno con ella, y 3. Ella buscaría cualquier excusa para reprobarlos.

La siguieron a través del portal y llegaron a una planicie. Era de noche, más oscuro que las noches a las que estaban habituados. Para cuando se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, divisaron a su instructora avanzando a paso rápido varios metros más adelante y se apresuraron a seguirla. Caminaron durante horas. No tenían relojes ni nada que les indicara el tiempo exacto que llevaban allí, pero el cansancio de sus cuerpos les daba una idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Asahi notó que ambas chicas miraban al cielo nocturno.

―El satélite natural nocturno de este mundo parece ser pequeño, por eso es más oscuro. Las estrellas tampoco son visibles, pareciera que el cielo está nublado.

―Mi cansancio me dice que hemos caminado unas 10 horas ―comentó Anna―. Pero no parece que el amanecer esté cerca, supongo que aquí las noches son más largas.

―¡Dejen la cháchara y avancen más rápido! ―gritó su instructora varios metros más adelante.

―Ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre ―susurró Reiko de mal humor.

―¡Mi nombre no te importa! ¡Cierra la boca y camina!

― _Es una arpía ―_ le dijo a Anna―. _¿Cómo me escuchó?_

Anna se encogió de hombros, mirando con desdén a la mujer que caminaba frente a ellas. Luego miró a la chica que caminaba junto a ella, Asahi le sonrió. Decidió coordinar con Reiko para que los cinco pudieran comunicarse mentalmente en silencio, su instructora le daba mala espina. El mismo chico que no pudo presentarse les explicó que había tenido clases con ella, su habilidad era algo que podría llamarse "sentidos felinos" por lo que seguro no tenía problemas con la oscuridad. A todos les pareció curioso que usara su poder apenas llegaron, por lógica debía guardar energía ya que pasarían mucho tiempo en el lugar.

La mujer se detuvo frente a ellos y desapareció de su vista. Parecían haber llegado a la cima de una colina. Anna comenzó a rastrearla, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo, sintió que le enterraban algo en la pierna. Los otros chicos también sintieron lo mismo en otras zonas del cuerpo. Lo siguiente que recordaban todos era estar amarrados con grilletes metálicos y ese lazo de energía de manera que tenían brazos y piernas hacia atrás, incapaces de moverse. Todos intentaron liberarse sin éxito, no podían usar ninguna habilidad especial y su fuerza física no era suficiente.

―¡DESPIERTEEEEEN! ―gritó Anna mientras luchaba por liberarse al ver a las criaturas blancas que se acercaban lentamente―. ¡TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA! ¡DESPIERTEEEEEEN!

Einar (un joven de ojos color carmesí y cabello negro) hacía lo mismo en su grupo, otra chica de cabello verde también. Lo siguiente que vieron todos fue a los tres que habían despertado usar hábilmente los colmillos de las bestias para liberarse de los grilletes comenzar a despertar a sus compañeros a patadas mientras hacían lo posible por defenderlos y liberarlos.

Pero muchos se aterraron al verse rodeados y no poder usar sus habilidades. En vez de enfrentarlos y defenderse comenzaron a huir, fueron cazados en instantes. Las criaturas los despedazaron y devoraron vivos ante el terror de los demás, los gritos de auxilio se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Hubo equipos completos que no pudieron liberarse, los que luchaban por sus vidas escuchaban el sonido que hacían esas bestias al masticar y desgarrar acompañado de los gritos de auxilio. No podían llegar a ellos a tiempo pese a que lo intentaban.

* * *

 ** _Fin Memorias_**

* * *

―Por favor… ―comenzó Guillian tomando asiento y cubriéndose el rostro notoriamente afectado. Él era el director de la Academia y conocía a todos esos chicos.

Decidieron hacer una pausa, los demás también se sentían mareados por ver la escena y percibir las emociones de todos los sobrevivientes. Estaban particularmente sorprendidos de Anna, percibieron que ella absorbía todas sensaciones que tenían los demás, cualquiera hubiera enloquecido, pero ella siguió luchando pese a todo, tenía una fortaleza mental envidiable. Sus compañeros también comprendieron mejor que si para ellos había sido terrible para Anna había sido un verdadero infierno.

―¿Podemos saltar esa parte? ―solicitó Einar con un hilo de voz. Todos lo miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo, no era necesario que los chicos revivieran esa pesadilla y los adultos no querían verla. Cuando Guillian se repuso continuaron.

* * *

 ** _Inicio Memorias_**

* * *

Las criaturas comenzaron a pelearse entre sí por las "presas" que ya habían cazado. Los sobrevivientes aprovecharon para correr llevando a los heridos que pudieron salvar, los demás estaban muertos. Habían sido 7 equipos, es decir, 35 cadetes a quienes habían dejado allí. De ellos 14 con heridas leves y 2 con heridas graves lograron huir.

―Por su apariencia deben vivir en sombras ―comentó Asahi. Apuntó al cielo―. Según lo que veo deben tener algún sol que debería salir por allí (si es que sale). Deberíamos ir en esa dirección, tendremos una oportunidad si tengo razón.

No dudaron en su palabra, tampoco tenían un plan y correr en una dirección determinada les daba cierta sensación de orden y seguridad. La chica tuvo razón, el sol de ese planeta salió en la dirección indicada a las pocas horas. Las criaturas que los perseguían desistieron a causa de la tenue luz del día. Se agruparon al pie de una montaña, aún estaban impactados por todo lo ocurrido. La que lo estaba pasando peor era Anna a quien le llegaban las emociones de todos y no era capaz de deshacerse de ellas, pero en sí también estaba impactada y no se decidía a alejarse para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

―Anna…

―No molestes ahora Reiko ―respondió del peor humor posible.

―Pues lamento molestarte, pero tenemos que hacer algo. No sabemos cuánto va a durar el día ―respondió Reiko de malas.

―Entonces piensa en algo. Yo no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

―¡¿Esa es tu respuesta?! ―Se levantó molesta―. ¡Tú también estás aquí! ¡Tenemos que explorar, buscar comida y refugio!

―¡Reiko mi cabeza va a explotar! ¡No puedo concentrarme en nada ahora! ¡Además, no podemos usar ninguna habilidad especial ni tenemos armas! ―Anna se levantó y la encaró igual de enojada.

―¡La humanidad se las ha arreglado sin esas habilidades en muchos lugares, ¿sabes?!

―¡PODRÍAS MATARNOS A TODOS SI VAMOS A CIEGAS!

Hasta ese momento nadie había prestado real atención a su discusión. Entonces Einar se puso de pie y se involucró. Se fue en contra de Reiko por ser hija de Aitor, la mayoría guardó silencio, pero quienes hablaron expresaron tajantemente que no irían con ella. Anna se sintió aún peor, era por sus palabras, trató de enmendarlo alegando que debían permanecer juntos. Pero Einar ya no la escuchó y decidió partir por su cuenta, la mitad del grupo lo siguió. La chica de cabello verde del inicio no quería estar bajo las órdenes de Einar ni quedarse con Reiko así que su grupo partió aparte. Asahi decidió quedarse con Reiko y Anna, había escuchado toda la discusión con atención y conocía algo a esas chicas, sabía que eran de confianza.

Anna se maldijo a sí misma y se apartó para tratar de liberar la tensión que se había acumulado en su cabeza. Comenzó a golpear el piso y a gritar, eso la alivió un poco, pero seguía sintiéndose mareada y ahora como una basura por provocar la división del grupo en un mundo que no conocían.

* * *

 ** _Fin Memorias_**

* * *

Luka se acercó a su hija mientras los demás seguían pendientes de sus recuerdos. La abrazó protectoramente sin decir nada, Anna le sonrió sutilmente, agradecía el gesto, él siempre estaba ahí a su manera. El resto de las memorias continuó con la forma en que el grupo de Anna pudo sobrevivir en ese lugar gracias a que caminaron en dirección contraria a los otros dos, los demás eran atrapados por los hombres de Aitor mientras seguían sin poder utilizar sus poderes. Finalmente, vieron como Asahi pudo escapar gracias a Anna y Reiko quienes hicieron de carnada y atrajeron a gran parte de las bestias en el nido utilizando su sangre.

―Bien, eso deja claro cómo ocurrió todo ―dijo Aura al terminar―. Creo que todos ellos merecen recordados y deberíamos inscribir sus nombres en el memorial de los soldados caídos.

Todos apoyaron le decisión, los sobrevivientes les agradecieron a las chicas y se disculparon por sacar conclusiones apresuradas al separarse. El Consejo discutió lo ocurrido con Kodva y se tomaron las decisiones correspondientes antes de disolver la sesión.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Tokio**_

La ceremonia de inicio de la segunda fase del torneo de shamanes. Todos habían pasado igual que la vez anterior, se reunieron en los mismos equipos que el torneo pasado y se dio el aviso para trasladarse a una isla abandonada cerca de Tokio para continuar con los combates por equipos dentro de dos meses. Como era costumbre los chicos se reunieron en la pensión para celebrar el éxito de todos ellos y relajarse antes de la siguiente etapa.

Yoh estaba allí y reía con los demás, pero su mente en realidad estaba en otro lugar. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Anna, hablaban muy de vez en cuando, pero hace ya un mes que no tenía noticias de ella. Como si la llamara con el pensamiento, el transmisor que le había entregado comenzó a sonar, se levantó y corrió a su habitación para contestar de inmediato.

―¿Están de fiesta? ―fue lo primero que preguntó la rubia mirando alrededor a través de la pantalla, escuchaba el alboroto a lo lejos.

―Jijiji ―Yoh se rascó la nuca y le sonrió a modo de disculpa―. Acaba de terminar la primera etapa, los chicos querían celebrar que pasamos. ¿Qué tal les ha ido a ustedes?

Anna soltó un bufido de frustración. Aitor era más escurridizo que una rata y cada vez que creían tenerlo huía a quién sabe dónde, ni siquiera con toda la información de Nilsa y sus seguidores capturados podían dar finalmente con él.

―No muy bien. Tardaremos más de lo esperado ―dijo finalmente. No era necesario dar más detalles.

―Ya veo… ―la voz de Yoh sonó deprimida. Esperaba que la siguiente llamada de Anna fuera para decirle que regresaría definitivamente con él.

―Yoh… ―Anna lo llamó con el mismo tono de voz. Comprendía lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de palabras―. Créeme que lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, sabes que estamos con la soga atada al cuello. Tuvimos suerte de que ella accediera a darnos más tiempo, de lo contrario estaríamos todos muertos…

―Sí, lo siento. Supongo que tu situación es más complicada que la mía ―Se rascó la nuca de nuevo y le sonrió algo avergonzado. La situación era muchísimo más desesperada del lado de Anna, no tenían opción: o eliminaban a Aitor o todo ese mundo desaparecía, en cambio de su lado existía la posibilidad de que otro se convirtiera en Shaman King y estarían salvados en caso de que Hao no cambiara de parecer.

―Me alegra saber que estás bien. Espero volver pronto, de verdad… ―Se vio interrumpida por el llamado de su hermana. Ya iban a comenzar con otra reunión. Suspiró y miró a Yoh con pesar―. Lo siento, ya tengo que irme.

―Está bien ―Él le sonrió y la miró algo triste, probablemente su abuela tenía razón cuando decía que el pasado, presente y futuro de Anna estaban manchados de sangre. Sólo esperaba que después de todo pudieran quedarse juntos y vivir tranquilos hasta el final―. Te estaré esperando, no importa cuánto tiempo sea.

Anna le sonrió y cortó la comunicación. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones del cuartel, esperaron a Aura quien fue la última en llegar. Se veía más animada que de costumbre desde que habían comenzado a moverse, probablemente algo bueno había pasado.

―Buenas noticias ―les dijo sonriente como hace mucho no la veían―. Dimos con él. Vamos a ponerle fin a este asunto.

Todos en la habitación celebraron el anuncio. Aura levanto una mano para indicarles que se calmaran y prestaran atención, ahora más seria.

―Iniciaremos un ataque simultáneo a las bases que quedan hoy por la noche. Los escuadrones ya se están preparando para partir y el nuestro no será la excepción.

Hizo aparecer un mapa y les mostró las bases enemigas restantes. Les indicó el lugar donde se escondía su hermano y donde sospechaban tenía a sus mejores hombres, era un lugar recóndito y prácticamente inexplorado por su gente. Tardarían 4 meses en llegar allí ya que tendrían que hacerlo por los medios convencionales, es decir, sin portales.

―Pero, ¿qué hay de nuestro límite de tiempo? ―preguntó Anna. Pensando también en que quizás no podría volver antes de que el torneo terminara.

―Lo hablé personalmente con la Señora Kodva y dice que no le importa siempre y cuando nos movamos de inmediato ―Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, posando sus ojos sobre cada uno de los presentes en la habitación―. Será nuestra única oportunidad. No podemos arruinarlo.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo el peso de sus palabras. Aura les explicó la estrategia a seguir, desplegarían toda su fuerza para asegurar una defensa y ataque sólidos. Una vez afinados los detalles todos quedaron en libertad de acción algunas horas antes de los preparativos finales para el viaje.

Anna regresó a la habitación que compartía con Alexa, Reiko y Rain. Volvió a marcar con el transmisor y habló nuevamente con Yoh. Esta vez para comunicarle que no podría tener contacto con él unos meses. El shaman sólo le deseo suerte y no preguntó por qué, Anna ya le había explicado que no podía dar detalles por si intervenían la señal. Se quedaron hablando a solas por alrededor de una hora hasta que los demás entraron al cuarto de Yoh y saludaron animadamente (quizás demasiado) a Anna. La rubia sintió cierta nostalgia, si bien le molestaba el ruido de sus juntas y fiestas, había aprendido a valorar esos momentos triviales de paz, cuando no debía preocuparse por una guerra absurda ni era (literalmente) responsable de las vidas de todo un mundo. Cuando podía disfrutar el día a día con Yoh, cuando no sabía nada de ese mundo y no sentía que tenía el corazón dividido, cuando su única preocupación era su prometido y no todas las personas que la acompañaban ahora… Cuando no temía perder a nadie más que a Yoh porque no había nadie más realmente importante en su vida.

―¡EH ANNA! ¡Qué eso de estar llorando! ¡No te preocupes, no dejaremos que lo maten!

El llamado de atención de Horo la hizo notar la lágrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla. Se limpió rápidamente.

―No seas ridículo, no estoy llorando. Estás tan ebrio que tienes alucinaciones. Además, Yoh es más fuerte que tú, él va a salvarte a ti ―comentó con su soberbia habitual.

Todos sonrieron de vuelta mientras Horo trataba de defenderse de forma coherente, no estaban ebrios como él y todos habían visto aquella lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Comprendían que estaba en una situación difícil y si llamaba dos veces en el día debía ser complicado.

―Sólo asegúrate de volver a tiempo para alabarme cuando renazca como el Shaman King, Anna ―dijo Ren con una sonrisa arrogante.

Eso desvió la atención de Horo quien comenzó a discutir con él. Los ánimos poco a poco se encendieron y terminaron en una de esas discusiones legendarias que involucraban a todos menos Yoh, Manta y las chicas. La discusión se vio interrumpida por un evento que nunca en la historia de la Tierra creyeron posible: Anna reía por sus tonterías desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Una risa fresca y divertida que los dejó paralizados de la impresión, hasta ese momento el único que la había escuchado reír era Yoh.

―Lo intentaré Ren ―dijo cuando su impulso se calmó. Se limpió algunas lágrimas que habían salido por reflejo―. Es probable que Yoh decida cederte el título, nunca se sabe.

―¡NO NECESITO QUE ME CEDA NADA! ―rugió Ren con los ojos blancos de ira y rojo de vergüenza, para él Anna se había burlado de su comentario―. ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!

―No me burlaba de ti si eso es lo que crees ―comentó Anna adivinando lo que debía pensar ―. Es sólo que, ahora que lo miro desde fuera, creo que sus discusiones si eran graciosas después de todo. Supongo que mis hermanos han influido en mi más de lo que creí.

Todos en la habitación de Yoh se sintieron sumamente conmovidos cuando la vieron sonreírles sinceramente, eso era algo que nunca creyeron ver por parte de ella o al menos no dirigido hacia alguien que no fuera Yoh.

―Ooooh. ¿Te despides de tus amigos Annie? ―Rain llegó de súbito, Anna se volteó y al ver su sonrisa malévola supo que debía cortar si no quería que su reputación terrestre se viera afectada.

―Bueno, ya tengo que cortar. Suerte a t… ―se interrumpió cuando Alexa la inmovilizó de ambos brazos impidiéndole cortar la llamada. Se zafó de una mano y trató de cortar, pero también estaba Rain. Las miró furiosa―. ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA!

―¡Anda Annie! Ellos quieren escucharte reír, ¿no chicos? ―dijo Alexa dedicándole una sonrisa malévola a su hermana.

Anna se zafó del agarre de ambas y les amarró las manos con su rosario mientras se despedía y les deseaba suerte a los shamanes. Pero no pudo cortar porque Reiko entró a la habitación apoyando a las otras dos y amarrándola a ella.

―¡QUÉ PRETENDEN! ¡SON LAS PEORES HERMANAS QUE PUDE TENER! ―rugió Anna al sentirse atrapada. Tratando de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas y dando patadas al aire en un vano intento de resistirse, el uso de habilidades especiales estaba prohibido en las habitaciones y ella se quedaba en el mismo cuartel que Aura… Pese al pensamiento general, no era suicida. ―¡Alto! ¡DETENTE! ¡REIKOOOOOO!

Todos los terrestres observaron con atención, mordiéndose los labios para no reír y guardando la escena en sus memorias de por vida: Anna siendo sometida a una tortura de cosquillas por parte de las tres chicas.

―Esperen, esto está mal. Es probablemente la última vez en mucho tiempo que los chicos la vean ―dijo Reiko deteniéndose de pronto, para alivio de Anna quien respiraba agitada. Sabía que la morena no podía traicionarla así―. ¡Oye Yoh! Hay un botón de grabar junto al de llamar.

―¡TÚ SEMILLA DEL MAL! ―vociferó Anna con los ojos blancos de furia al escucharla. Amenazó a Yoh mientras trataba de contenerse cuando la chica volvió a su labor, pero no pudo, maldita la hora en que Alexa había descubierto sus puntos débiles.

―Ps yo no me llamo Yoh. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ―Horo presionó el botón que indicó Reiko y no se contuvo más. Fue imitado por Yoh y los demás, definitivamente nunca iban a olvidarse de esa escena.

Yoh reía junto a los demás, no sólo porque le hacía gracia, sino porque se sentía feliz de que Anna estuviera con personas que no le temían, eran sus amigas y jugaban con ella como lo harían con cualquier otra persona. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien bajo su cuidado.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **N/A:** Y esta historia está llegando a su fin, sólo 2 capítulos más y se acaba. No me odien mucho en el siguiente, recuerden que no es el final xD. Saludos y gracias por leer! :D


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTA INICIAL:** Este capítulo contiene algunos spoilers del manga, referentes a cómo terminó el torneo de shamanes. ¡Están advertidos! El siguiente es el último capítulo. No me odien demasiado por este, recuerden que no es el final xd. Saludos y gracias por leer!

.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXVII**

 **.**

Después de 4 meses de viaje, entrenando, repasando estrategias y formaciones, por fin llegaban al lugar junto con los otros escuadrones mixtos. Prácticamente todas las fuerzas de elite estaban allí. Según les informaban no habían recibido ataques en Asgard, enviaron exploradores a hacer un chequeo general de la zona, cuando verificaron la seguridad se desplegaron.

― _Recuerden. Todos atentos y en silencio. Cada uno de nosotros son los ojos de los demás_ ―Esas fueron las indicaciones de Aura para el escuadrón antes de separarse en sus respectivos bloques. Anna iba con Reiko y Xana, los tres llevaban casi el mismo equipo: armaduras ceñidas al cuerpo, máscaras negras que cubrían toda la cabeza y espadas estándar además de sus armas respectivas.

Usar la habilidad de vigilancia en forma constante era algo extraño. Era como estar dentro del mismo cuarto pero separados al mismo tiempo, podían ver lo que ocurría en todos los sectores y percibir los pensamientos y emociones de todos los conectados, les permitía saber del peligro apenas se presentaba y reconocer los territorios que no estaban explorando para llegar allí rápidamente.

 _Hay uno al frente. RAN vayan por el objetivo._

Eran las órdenes de Aura. RAN era la sigla del grupo de Rain, Alexa y Nilsa. Habían percibido al hermano mayor de Nilsa. _―Va_ ―La respuesta de Rain.

 _XAR vayan por su izquierda. Limpien la zona para el 2._

XAR era su grupo y el 2 era otro escuadrón que se encargaría de atrapar a los que ellos dejaran fuera combate. ― _Va_ ―respondió Xana.

 _Iremos por el oro. No se entrometan._

Nadie respondió. Tampoco era necesario, sus emociones les llegaban, sabían que el "oro" era Aitor y que serían un estorbo. Ya lo habían detectado.

 _XAR acaben rápido y apoyen a RAN. Usen sincro._

― _Va_ ―respondieron Anna y Reiko a la vez. Adoptaron su forma sincronizada al instante, ahora sí podían diferenciar sus movimientos al utilizar ese poder, barrerían con ellos en un pestañeo.

Mientras Anna enviaba la primera horda de onis en contra su objetivo Yoh caminaba por el continente de Mu para enfrentar a los oficiales apaches que protegían el acceso a los grandes espíritus para que nadie lastimara al nuevo Shaman King mientras hacía el ritual de fusión. Finalmente, no pudieron encontrar al espíritu de la madre de Hao e Yoh no pudo convencerlo de abandonar su convicción así que iban a atacarlo mientras se fusionaba con los grandes espíritus y alguno de ellos tomaría el trono. Ya le había prometido a Anna que no moriría así que no deseaba el título realmente, quería vivir para envejecer con ella.

―Bien, llegamos al primero. Con todo muchachos ―dijo sonriente como siempre.

.

* * *

.

 _XAR y RAN terminen antes de que el 3 llegue a su posición. ¡No jueguen!_

Nadie en los dos grupos respondió porque sabían que no esperaban respuesta, era una orden. Ansgard era fuerte al igual que los sujetos que lo acompañaban, pero ellos 6 los superaban. El hijo de Aitor era el último en pie, Rain les había pedido no interferir porque tenía un asunto personal con él. Sólo debía darle el golpe final, pero al parecer su deseo de venganza era mayor por lo que se limitaba a golpearlo cada vez que se movía. De mala gana obedeció la orden y le lanzó un rayo fulminante que lo acabó de inmediato.

 _Quédense hasta que llegue el 3 y se lo lleve. Luego divídanse y continúen con la estrategia. Terminaremos nuestra conexión en 2 minutos…_

 _Apóyense y cuídense._

Todos ellos sintieron una opresión en el pecho al escuchar las voces de Aura, Aera y Luka decir las últimas palabras a la vez. Ya habían llegado, el resto nada más debía ocuparse de que no hubiera más hombres a quienes Aitor pudiera recurrir.

 _¿Qué es eso? ¿Se creen que vamos a morir tan fácil?_ (Era la voz de Aera, sonaba alegre como siempre).

 _Tú eres como la mala hierba, están preocupados por nosotros_ (Era la voz de Luka a modo de broma).

 _En ese caso es por ti, porque a mí no me mató ni la Diosa de la Destrucción_ (Aura en el mismo tono).

Escucharlos molestarse entre sí los relajó a todos, lo hacían a propósito, los tres continuaron así hasta que cortaron la comunicación con ellos. El escuadrón 3 no tardó en llegar, Anna y los demás apoyaron como estaba previsto, comenzaron a rastrear a los hombres de Aitor. Los encontraban, debilitaban a los más fuertes y los contenían hasta que llegaba el escuadrón correspondiente.

Un grupo de hombres les salió al paso. Xana iba a encargarse de ellos, pero cayeron inconscientes antes de hacer un movimiento, miró perplejo a Reiko y Anna.

―¿Fueron ustedes?

Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza tan perplejas como él. Entonces Anna vio las almas de aquellos hombres, tampoco comprendían lo que estaba pasando, su confusión aumentó cuando los tres espíritus fueron atrapados por una mano de demonio y llevados en la misma dirección en la cual el grupo de Aura se enfrentaba a Aitor. Anna vio a través de su conexión con el otro equipo que presenciaban lo mismo. Rain se comunicaba por audio a través de un transmisor y los otros escuadrones presenciaban escenas similares.

 _¡RAN! Tenemos que…_

 _No tienes que decirlo Annie._

Ambos grupos comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad al lugar donde se encontraba el equipo de Aura. Se suponía que debían despejar todo el territorio antes de ir hasta allí, pero Anna ya no percibía soldados enemigos vivos, ni siquiera los que habían capturado.

 _Annie, danos tu opinión. Te manejas mejor con el tema de los demonios y fantasmas_ (La voz de Alexa).

Anna lo tenía bastante claro. Había visto al Oh-Oni hacerlo antes y también al espíritu de fuego bajo las órdenes de Hao.

 _Debe haberse escondido para utilizar su sangre y convertirse en demonio. Come las almas de sus subordinados para hacerse más fuerte, será difícil incluso para ellos, hay que encerrarlo._

Comprendieron la idea de Anna en un instante. Debían separar su lado humano del demonio y sellarlo, en esos momentos agradecían que la chica hubiera recibido entrenamiento de sacerdotisa porque de otra manera hubieran tenido que acabarlo por la fuerza y de seguro con muchísimas bajas.

 _Annie, estás a cargo. Sabes mejor que nosotros, te seguiremos._

.

* * *

.

Ya iban en las últimas cámaras donde los esperaban los apaches. Habían perdido a Fausto, sin embargo, se quedó para asistirlos como espíritu guardián en caso de ser necesario. Aún no recibían los espíritus de la naturaleza que se suponía les enviarían para ayudarles contra Hao. Hicieron una pequeña pausa para recuperar sus heridas, Yoh se preguntó en qué situación estaría Anna en ese momento, sonrió amargamente al pensar en que si fallaba no habría nada ni nadie para recibirla.

―Fallar no es una opción ―señaló Ren poniéndose de pie. Miró a Yoh―. Estabas pensando en que pasaría si fallamos.

―Jijiji. Pareciera que también tienes el reishi Ren ―Yoh se levantó y comenzó a reír rascándose la nuca―. Claro que no es una opción, Anna es capaz de llamar mi alma para torturarme lo que le quede de vida y seguir después de que muera.

―Ella también está enfrentando a un tipo como Hao, ¿no? ―preguntó Horo.

―No, ese tipo no es como Hao. No justifico a mi hermano, pero él tiene sus motivos para odiar en cambio el tío de Anna simplemente disfruta someter a los demás.

―¿No tiene motivos? ―preguntó Ryu sorprendido―. Pero, pensé que era por resentimiento en contra de su hermana.

―No, es sólo que la madre de Anna se metió en su camino y por eso la detesta ―Yoh volvió a sonreír y comenzó a caminar―. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Nos quedan pocas horas.

Comenzaron a avanzar, ya sólo les quedaban 2 apaches para llegar con Hao e impedir que completara la fusión con los grandes espíritus.

.

* * *

.

Los vieron luchando en el aire. Aura y Aera peleaban con su forma sincronizada atacando sin descanso mientras Luka les servía de escudo y soporte. Apenas podían ver los movimientos de los cuatro luchando, eran increíblemente rápidos y la presión que su poder ejercía era enorme.

Ya no quedaba nada del hombre de tez pálida y cabello negro, prolijamente ordenado, que Anna recordaba. Ahora tenía el cabello blanco y desordenado, era un ser con forma humanoide, varios pinchos en la cabeza y extremidades, su piel era morena y estaba cubierta en algunas zonas por pelo blanco igual que si fuera un animal, tenía un tercer ojo de color rojo en la frente. Percibía su presencia y podía decir que nunca había visto un demonio con tanto poder.

Anna agradeció profundamente las enseñanzas de Kino Asakura en ese momento y que su hermano fuera tan aplicado. Después de su propio exorcismo Xana quiso aprender algunos conceptos básicos y estuvo estudiando con el abuelo de Yoh mientras ella permanecía en el templo, luego continuó con los documentos antiguos de la familia y ahora era capaz de ser un apoyo importante junto a Reiko, quien por compartir memorias constantemente también manejaba conceptos básicos. A un demonio de esa envergadura no podría encerrarlo sin algo de soporte.

 _¡LES DIJE QUE NO INTERVINIERAN!_

Aura volvió a establecer comunicación cuando los vio llegar. Para los recién llegados era evidente que los tres comenzaban a sentir el cansancio, ninguno de ellos se esperaba que Aitor fuera capaz de devorar las almas de sus subordinados para volverse más fuerte.

 _¡Necesitan ayuda y lo sabes!_

Anna y Alexa respondieron al comentario de Aura. La itako le explicó lo que pretendían hacer: debilitarlo y luego separar su parte humana de la demoniaca para sellar al demonio y dejarlo sin posibilidades de pelear. Hubo un momento de silencio por parte del grupo de Aura, hasta que finalmente la escucharon de nuevo.

 _XAR hagan lo que tengan que hacer. RAN apóyennos._

Los 6 jóvenes obedecieron al instante. Anna sacó su rosario y comenzó sus preparaciones apoyada por Reiko y Xana quienes de momento se encargarían de defenderla.

Aitor leyó fácilmente lo que planeaban y se lanzó sobre la chica. Esa mocosa había resultado más problemática de lo que creyó, incluso fue capaz de llevar a su hija en su contra, había sido un estúpido al dejar viva a la hermana mayor cuando la percibió, ambas hubieran muerto ese día. Luka intervino y lo embistió lanzándolo hacia atrás en el aire, Aitor se quedó suspendido allí, mirándolo con odio. Luego les dedicó la misma sonrisa soberbia de siempre.

―Bien, dejaré que los niños jueguen. Los mataré después de que fallen ―Alzó una mano y comenzó a lanzarle haces de energía a todos. Aura y su gemela volvieron a lanzarse sobre él, no iban a darle descanso.

Anna se aisló en su mente para concentrarse de manera adecuada. La última vez que había enfrentado como sacerdotisa a alguien ridículamente más fuerte que ella fue contra Hao y no pudo controlarlo por mucho tiempo, esta vez no podía fallar.

 _No te presiones tanto, niña. Dudo que Aura vaya a castigarte. Jajajaja._ (Su tía, igual que siempre. Percibía su cansancio y lo doloroso que era luchar contra su hermano, pero no la estaba presionando).

 _Esta vez lo agotaremos antes de que debas hacerlo. Va a salir bien._ (Su madre, percibía que creía ciegamente en su capacidad. No iba a fallar). _Eso es, deja de pensar en el pasado, esta es otra historia._

Anna sonrió confiada. Tenía razón, ya no era una niña de 14 años, ahora ya casi tenía 18 y era muchísimo más fuerte que en aquel entonces, en todo sentido.

.

* * *

.

Finalmente vencieron a la última apache que les salió al paso en una cámara con ambientación espacial. Yoh no pudo evitar hacer la relación con Anna quien estaba vaya a saber en qué lugar del universo terminando con una guerra en la que se vio involucrada casi por accidente. Aún pensaba que todo hubiera sido mejor si ella nunca se enteraba de su origen y si nunca conocía a su familia biológica, sabía que era egoísta pensarlo, pero al menos no estaría corriendo más peligro que él en ese momento.

―¡No te quedes pensando Yoh! ―el grito de Ren lo sacó de sus pensamientos―. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, ya casi no queda tiempo!

.

* * *

.

―JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¿Qué pasa hermanitas mías? ¿Les duele?

Aitor se burlaba sonoramente de la condición en la que se encontraban las hermanas. Él también estaba gravemente herido, pero se recuperaba con relativa rapidez al hacer uso de su sangre de demonio sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. Ellas en cambio no querían exceder ese límite porque entonces no tendrían vuelta atrás, aún tenían oportunidad de vencerlo sin dejar atrás su humanidad.

Anna vio su oportunidad en ese momento, estaba gravemente herido, si lo limitaban podía sellarlo antes de que se recuperara. Sin dudarlo, hizo aparecer su rosario alrededor de él, Xana y Reiko se ubicaron junto a ella sirviendo de soportes y ayudándole con el rezo. Aitor aún podía moverse, Luka, Alexa y Rain apoyaron en la restricción mientras Anna continuaba con el exorcismo, los tres apenas podían respirar y estaban usando sus últimas fuerzas para retener al hombre y acabar con todo de una vez. La rubia lo percibió, así que se obligó a usar más poder para hacerlo más rápido y evitar la muerte de todos ellos, Xana y Reiko también se esforzaron más.

Aura y Aera aprovecharon la oportunidad para usar sus últimas fuerzas en un ataque constante que evitaría la recuperación de Aitor mientras Anna lo separaba y sellaba.

―AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH. ¡DEBÍ MATARTE SIN RODEOS MALDITA MOCOSA!

Aitor se retorcía de dolor. Anna sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo porque ella misma lo vivió, aunque en el caso de aquel hombre era bastante probable que fuera mil veces peor. Aitor se resistía y ella comenzaba a sentirse mareada, pero no podía ceder. Elevó aún más su poder, comenzó a encerrar cada fragmento del demonio en una cuenta de su rosario, tal como había practicado en la cueva, el material del que estaba hecho era mucho más resistente que los que utilizaba antes.

―INCLUSO DESDE ESTA PRISIÓN DISFRUTARÉ VERTE LLORAR. POR ESTAR AQUÍ NO ESTÁS ALLÁ. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Anna lo ignoró, sólo trataba de molestarla y desconcentrarla. No fue consciente del tiempo que tardó, pero finalmente dejó de sentir resistencia, el rosario ahora era de color negro y emanaba energía negativa que era capaz de helar la sangre. Cayó agotada en los brazos de Xana y Reiko, vio caer a lo que quedaba de Aitor: era prácticamente un esqueleto con piel humana que caía como bolsas en algunos segmentos, pero parecía vivo. El demonio lo había consumido casi por completo, eso era todo lo que quedaba de su aspecto humano. Lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue a su madre acercándose a él y dándole el golpe final con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

* * *

.

― _Annie… Annie! Dostai Anniiieee!_

Anna escuchaba a lo lejos una voz infantil que la llamaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos ante el llamado.

―Lena, Annie está cansada. Déjala dormir ―Aura trataba de calmarla sin éxito. Ya había hablado con todos y la única que faltaba era Annie.

―AAAAAAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIEEEEEEE.

Anna sonrió, en esos meses fuera los peques ya hablaban y Lena tenía afición por ella. Se sentó sintiéndose un poco mareada y decidió responder al llamado de su hermanita. La niña le sonrió radiante desde el otro lado de la pantalla, no decía muchas palabras y Anna no entendía mucho sus mensajes, pero trató de llevarle la conversación hasta que estuvo tranquila y se despidió. Aún estaba cansada, sin embargo, no pudo seguir durmiendo, no con la celebración en curso al interior de la nave principal. Estaban esperando que los portales de regreso se cargaran para volver rápidamente, la operación había sido un éxito y los esperaban de vuelta para celebrar la victoria.

Aura le entregó un portal para ir directo a la Tierra, de manera que no se retrasara más. Anna agradeció profundamente el gesto y partió. El portal la dejó en aquella isla donde se celebraría el torneo, rastreó por si encontraba a alguien en el lugar para preguntarle acerca de los eventos recientes, pero se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie. ¿Había terminado?

― _Quizás si llamo a… No, es mala idea. Podrían estar luchando aún, quizás cambiaron de lugar para continuar._

Se teletransportó a la pensión, no había un alma alrededor (literalmente). Comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, estaba cerca de la estación cuando todo se le hizo muy raro, el sector de Funbari de por sí era tranquilo, pero ya le parecía que ahora lo era demasiado. Un olor llegó hasta su nariz, palideció al reconocer que se trataba del olor de los cadáveres cuando han pasado algunas horas. Corrió guiada por su olfato, entró en la estación y cayó de rodillas de la impresión.

―Pero… qué…

Decenas de personas yacían muertas en la estación, no tenían heridas visibles ni nada por el estilo, sólo habían muerto… todos. Se levantó y comenzó a revisar a las personas que estaban allí, no parecían haber sido atacadas.

―¿Hay alguien aquí? ―preguntó alzando la voz. Siguió caminando y repitiendo la misma pregunta hasta que alguien le respondió, pero no le gustó escuchar esa voz porque le confirmaba lo que sospechaba.

―Sí, yo estoy aquí Anna. Bienvenida a mi reino.

Anna se volteó y miró furiosa a Hao.

―¡¿Qué hiciste con Yoh?!

―Jajajaja. Ves a todo el mundo muerto a tu alrededor y me preguntas por el idiota de Yoh. ¿Dónde estabas Anna?

―Yo pregunté primero ―respondió de forma cortante.

―Pues, Yoh se negó a acompañarme en mi reinado así que lo suprimí.

Anna palideció. Inmediatamente trató de llamar su espíritu, pero no había nada allí… Nada… Cayó al piso sintiendo una puñalada en el pecho, otra vez lo había dejado morir, otra vez había llegado tarde y no estuvo allí con él. Pese al dolor intentó llamar a los demás, lo mismo: Nada.

―No te sientas mal Anna. Puedes acompañarme a mí dentro de los grandes espíritus ―dijo Hao acercándose a ella.

―Estás muerto Hao… Igual que todo el mundo al parecer… ―le respondió mirándolo con un profundo odio y sintiendo como se le desgarraba el alma de dolor, su Yoh había desaparecido para siempre―. No me importaría morir si fuera para estar nuevamente con Yoh, pero aquí no hay nada para mí.

Anna abrió un portal de regreso a Asgard y se marchó antes de que Hao dijera algo más y la matara como a los demás. Aunque en realidad no sabía si ella estaba dentro de su "jurisdicción", porque técnicamente ella no era terrestre, no quiso permanecer allí más tiempo.

.

* * *

.

―¿Annie? Pensé que tardarías un poco más… ¿Estás bien? ―Alexa la vio cruzar el umbral de la casa como si estuviera muerta en vida. La detuvo al no recibir respuesta, sólo entonces pareció reaccionar, su mirada estaba vacía, sin vida―. Annie, dime qué pasó ―Ahora estaba preocupada, definitivamente había pasado algo malo. Anna apenas la miró, lo único que hizo fue tocar la sien de Alexa y mostrarle todo lo que había visto, y lo que significaba. Sintió los brazos de su hermana a su alrededor y cómo su corazón finalmente se rompía en pedazos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin dar tregua en un llanto doloroso y silencioso, con el tiempo desgarrador.

― _Si hubiera estado allí… Si hubiera estado allí… ―_ Era todo lo que podía pensar. No se arrepentía de ayudar a su familia, pero no podía perdonarse el hecho de no haberlo acompañado. Sentía el vacío en su pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón sin piedad.

.

* * *

.

―Si lo piensas… En primer lugar, tú nunca debiste estar allí ni conocer a nadie y yo nunca debí venir aquí ―Esa era Reiko dándole consuelo. No era su fuerte, pero al menos sus visiones racionales de los hechos la sacaban de su bucle de negatividad. A Anna se le hacía casi increíble estar descansando en el regazo de la chica mientras le ordenaba delicadamente el cabello, como la persona importante que era para ella ahora, cuando en un principio la detestaba.

―Hao… probablemente hubiera escuchado si yo hubiera estado allí… Yo pude encontrar al espíritu de su madre y…

―Pero no lo hiciste Anna ―la reprendió Reiko―. Lo hecho, hecho está. Además, ¿de verdad crees que hubiera cambiado de parecer?

Anna lo meditó por un momento, la respuesta más probable era "no". Incluso aunque retrocediera en el tiempo y evitara que los humanos mataran a la madre de Hao, él hubiera terminado odiando a los humanos de una u otra manera, aunque quizás no tanto como para reencarnar cada 500 años para tratar de destruir a la humanidad… Bueno, si pudiera volver en el tiempo, lo mejor que podría hacer sería matar a Aitor antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, evitando la pelea con él… pero eso sería cuando él era más joven, es decir, ella nunca hubiera ido a la Tierra… Nunca hubiera conocido a Yoh y, probablemente, él nunca hubiera entrado al torneo con lo perezoso que era para entrenar… Si se hubieran sumado ambos eventos, es decir, la madre de Hao viva y Aitor muerto, Yoh podría tener una larga vida y formar la familia que quería.

―Reiko… ―dijo después de un largo silencio en el cual analizó esos escenarios y otros que vinieron a su cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó suavemente.

―¿Conoces alguna forma de retroceder en el tiempo?

Reiko la miró perpleja.

―Pues… No… Pero, supongo que si hay un dios destructor debe existir un dios del tiempo o algo así ―respondió pensativa. Luego miró a Anna sorprendida, después asustada al ver esa mirada que tenía cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza y finalmente, molesta―. No, NO y **¡NO!** ¡Ni se te ocurra empezar a hacer enredos para arreglar las cosas! ¡Pensé que creías en el destino!

―Sí, pero si el destino existe, entonces incluso mis enredos son parte de él, ¿o no? ―respondió Anna dejando el regazo de Reiko y sentándose en junto a ella.

Reiko soltó un largo suspiro dejando caer su cabeza en el acto. Cuando a Anna se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había forma de frenarla, para su buena fortuna ninguna de las dos conocía alguna forma de hacerlo a menos que fuera a través de un dios.

―¿Un dios?

Reiko la miró con los párpados caídos y brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, en plena actitud de "ni siquiera lo pienses". Anna adoptó la misma posición y la miró con su cara de "tenemos trabajo que hacer".

―Si encuentras una manera y lo haces, nunca vamos a conocernos. Es más, es probable que yo nunca nazca ―comentó Reiko de malas. Si al menos le importaba un poco a Anna, eso debería hacerla reflexionar mejor.

―Mmm. Es cierto ―respondió pensativa. Luego se levantó y le indicó que la siguiera―. Entonces sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que muera después de concebirte. Si el destino dijo que nos conoceríamos entonces lo haremos.

―¡Espera un momento! ―Reiko hizo su último intento―. No quiero una vida sin conocer a Asa.

―Y antes no querías una vida sin Mikami… ―Anna la miró con los párpados caídos, con cara de reproche, no podía intentar eso como argumento―. Yo también renunciaría a una vida con Yoh, pero si eso le permite vivir y ser feliz, estoy dispuesta. ¿No te gustaría que tu madre viviera sin tantos años de tormento?

Reiko dio un respingo al escucharla. Luego suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hizo un puchero y asintió. Otra vez iba a seguirla en uno de sus planes, probablemente el último que tendrían en esa línea temporal.

.

* * *

.

―Les daré la información si me dicen por qué la quieren ―respondió Kyla a la petición. Las miró perspicazmente―. ¿Esto tiene que ver con el nuevo Dios terrestre?

Anna la miró sin expresar nada. Cerró los ojos y lo pensó detenidamente, si no quería arruinarlo quizás era mejor contarle todo, abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente mientras le explicaba sus cavilaciones. Kyla sopesó sus palabras, no era del todo malo lo que quería hacer y salvaría del peligro a dos mundos a la vez, pero…

―Tienes que saber que el tiempo no es tan sencillo. Viajar a través de él es un crimen mayor ―explicó Kyla. Se levantó y les indicó que la siguieran―. Cuando vas al pasado y cambias un evento allí se crea una nueva línea temporal separada de la actual. No cambiarías la realidad actual en la cual has nacido, nosotros seguiríamos aquí con nuestras vidas tal y como están.

―Ya veo. Entonces no hay manera de cambiar las cosas en esta línea… ―concluyó Anna desanimada. No podría ayudarle a Yoh.

―No he dicho eso ―Kyla se detuvo frente a un estante pegado a la pared, tomó un libro y luego atravesó el mueble. Reiko y Anna se miraron antes de seguirla a través de la pared, había un túnel de roca―. Se crearía una línea aparte si un humano o un dios menor trataran de manejar el tiempo. Pero si vas con el dios máximo, él puede cambiarlo todo a su antojo.

Llegaron a una puerta al final del túnel, Kyla abrió y las invitó a pasar, era un estudio que parecía muy antiguo sin los aparatos tecnológicos que utilizaban actualmente. La anciana tomó un libro y se los mostró

―Se dice que el camino para ver a ese dios se encuentra allí ―apuntó a un punto en el mapa del libro―. Nadie lo ha verificado ni sabe cómo contactarse con él, salvo los otros dioses.

―¿Existe una posibilidad real de que sea cierto? ―preguntó Anna mirando el mapa.

―Sí, los antiguos era viajeros por naturaleza. En algún punto dejamos de explorar por placer y comenzamos a hacerlo por trabajo o necesidad ―respondió Kyla.

―Muchas gracias.

Anna hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar seguida por Reiko.

―¡No se lo digas a tu madre! ¡Soy vieja pero no quiero morir aún! ―le gritó Kyla desde la puerta. Anna levantó una mano a la distancia para indicarle que no lo haría.

―Anna… Por favor, no me digas que… ―Reiko captó la mirada fugaz de Anna y supo que sí: iban a robar la diadema de Aura. Sólo esperaba que ese plan funcionara para no tener que enfrentarse a su tía.

.

* * *

.

Llegaron a una especie de palacio. Tomar la diadema de Aura fue increíblemente sencillo con la ayuda de Nilsa, quien finalmente decidió quedarse con ellos en vez de morir después de que Aera y Anna se deshicieran de la "otra Nilsa".

―¡Aura! ¡QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES AHORA! ―Kodva llegó hasta ellas gritando sin siquiera verificar que efectivamente era Aura. Guardó silencio cuando a ambas chicas allí, las miró con desconfianza―. ¿Qué asuntos tienen aquí? No me digan que no las escarmenté demasiado ―dijo con voz amenazante.

Anna le explicó sin rodeos lo que deseaba hacer.

―¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ―rugió la diosa. Apuntó a Anna con el dedo―. ¡No voy a morir por un capricho tuyo!

―Yo nunca debí crecer en ese lugar para empezar, fue porque dejaron actuar a ese sujeto con total libertad incluso cuando a usted le informaron de lo problemático que era ―Anna mantenía la cabeza más baja que la de la mujer, pero no por eso iba a contener sus palabras.

―¡¿Me estás culpando mocosa insolente?!

―Además, la forma en como eligen al dios de la Tierra parece ser diferente de Asgard. ¿Por qué dejan esas decisiones a simples mortales? ¿No es trabajo de los dioses del universo velar por el bien de todos?

― _Anna… si no lo conseguimos al menos quiero salir de aquí viva ―_ le dijo mentalmente Reiko, quien ya comenzaba a sudar frío, esto no pintaba bien.

Pero la rubia no se detuvo.

―Se supone que ustedes, los dioses superiores, deben velar por el equilibrio del universo. ¿Un Dios que los mata a todos es parte del orden natural de las cosas? No se supone que es SU trabajo, Señora Kodva, destruir aquellos mundos que no deben continuar...

―No tientes a tu suerte niña ―La diosa se acerco amenazante hasta ella.

― _Anna, por favor..._ ―le suplicó Reiko mentalmente, comenzaba a sentirse aterrada.

―Si la humanidad de la Tierra estaba destinada a perecer ―continuó Anna sin levantar la cabeza ni mover un sólo músculo―, ¿por qué no estaba en su lista? ¿Permitirá que un dios menor de un planeta insignificante tenga la osadía de desafiarla y salirse con la suya?

Kodva se quedó pensativa con ese último comentario, ciertamente nunca estaban pendientes de ese lugar y los dioses elegidos actuaban por las suyas. Si informaba de una situación así podía quedar como una diosa preocupada del equilibrio del universo (que después de todo era su rol), que hubiera un mundo en donde el dios se definía a través de un torneo de fuerza amenazaba con el equilibrio porque sus "dioses" no se apegaban a las reglas, destruyendo mundos de forma innecesaria. Una cosa es que la misma humanidad se autodestruyera, pero otra muy distinta era a su dios elegido matándolos a todos en un instante sólo por odio. Aceptó en llevarla, pero no le aseguraba que el Dios del Todo cumpliera con su deseo.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un palacio incluso más grande que el anterior. Con muchos guardias alrededor, caminaron junto a Kodva quien se anunció nerviosamente en la entrada. Minutos después llegó su guía, las acompañó hasta el interior dejándolas en una sala con una gran esfera en el centro y lo que parecía un gran trono tras de ella, oculto entre sombras. Las tres se arrodillaron sin levantar la mirada, como les había indicado Kodva, la diosa explicó la situación y luego Anna le expresó su deseo.

...

Silencio…

...

Un insoportable y largo silencio...

...

...

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se escuchó un movimiento ligero proveniente del lugar donde estaba el trono.

―¿Estás segura de tu petición? ―preguntó una voz profunda y fuerte.

―Sí, lo estoy ―respondió Anna inmediatamente.

―He revisado tu historia. La de ambas. Puedo cambiar el momento en que a ese planeta se lo dejó de lado, dejándoles la elección de su Dios sin supervisión, y someterlos al mismo proceso que tienen los demás. Eso evitará que aparezca uno tan desequilibrado como el presente.

―Sería muy benevolente de su parte ―comentó Anna. Era, en realidad, algo que mantendría seguras a las personas allí.

―Y también, veo que lo pides por otras personas y no por ti. Ese sujeto, que ha dado problemas incluso a Kodva, morirá después de concebir a esta niña. Haré los cambios ahora, ambas desaparecerán y su historia será completamente diferente. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Lo último que escucharon fue un chasquido que retumbó en toda la sala.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	28. FINAL

**Capítulo XXVIII**

 **.**

―Annie, ella es Reiko. Es tu prima, tiene 4 igual que tú y cumplen años el mismo día así que seguro van a ser buenas amigas ―dijo Aura sonriente―. Muéstrale la sala de juegos.

La niña obedeció a su madre. Esa Reiko le daba curiosidad porque no podía percibir lo que pensaba y usaba esa cosa en la cabeza para poder caminar. Corrió esperando que la siguiera, pero la niña la seguía avanzando con dificultad, era muy extraña.

―¿Estás segura de…

―Sí, lo estoy. Ustedes también son familia, Sakura. No podemos dejarlas a su suerte ―interrumpió Aura dedicándole una sonrisa. Se había enterado de ellas y Nilsa cuando encontraron su información entre las cosas de su hermano, después de que este falleciera en servicio 3 años atrás.

―Gracias ―dijo Sakura sintiéndose de verdad agradecida. Ellas no tenían a nadie más y si su hija podía tener una infancia feliz entre tantos niños y sin preocuparse por sus poderes, entonces se quedaría y se esforzaría por ser de utilidad para la familia―. Esa niña Nilsa también perdió a su madre, ¿no? Podría encargarme de ella también.

Aura le sonrió, por lo menos su hermano había tenido buen ojo con ella. ―¿Ya te presenté a Akira? ―preguntó tomándola del brazo y guiándola al interior de la casa.

.

* * *

.

―¡YOH! ¡PON ATENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN!

El niño de 4 años terminó en el río a causa del ataque de shikigamis de su abuelo. Salió del agua y le sacó la lengua ante la irritación del anciano.

―¡Así nunca vas a ser el Shaman King!

―Todavía no entiendo para qué hacen ese torneo si al final viene otro dios y decide quién será el siguiente.

―¡CABEZA HUECA! ―Le lanzó otro ataque―. Aquel dios sólo rectifica la decisión, se encarga de evaluar que el candidato no vaya a destruirnos voluntariamente.

―Pues es lo mismo. Si ese dios pensara como tú, entonces nunca me dejaría ser el Shaman King aunque yo ganara.

―Pues con esa actitud no vas a ganar ―dijo Yohmei de mal humor―. Y tienes razón, nadie en su sano juicio te daría el trono con la forma de ser que tienes ahora.

―Además, tiene que ser muy solitario…

Ese último comentario de su nieto lo sorprendió. Quizás sí subestimaba demasiado la capacidad de comprensión de Yoh, probablemente si pudiera llegar a ser un buen candidato al trono… Eso esperaba porque pese a las medidas de precaución que implicaban la evaluación del nuevo y habían funcionado contra él cada 500 años, seguía siendo deber de la familia Asakura mantener a raya a Hao.

.

* * *

.

―Te ves emocionada, Annie ―dijo Xana en pleno modo zombie al ver a su hermana menor.

La rubia no supo si lo decía en serio o de forma sarcástica porque según ella no había manifestado ninguna emoción ni al enterarse de que acompañaría a su madre ni el día de hoy que era el día del viaje.

―Todavía no entiendo por qué debemos acompañarla…

―Porque nos asignaron la tarea de evaluar al que se convierta en el dios de aquel planeta ―respondió Aura entrando en la habitación con su uniforme de gala―. Es una tarea encomendada por los dioses y debemos cumplirla sintiéndonos honrados.

―Su Dios se elige cada 500 años… Ni siquiera voy a estar viva cuando eso vuelva a pasar ―replicó Anna. No tenía ánimos de pasar su día de descanso en un planeta que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

―Pero tus descendientes tendrán que hacerlo. Y ustedes 9 son herederos de la rama principal de la familia, serán los encargados de transmitir este conocimiento a las generaciones futuras ―sentenció Aura mirándola con severidad.

Anna iba a replicar de nuevo, pero Aura lo leyó y le lanzó la versión ultra mejorada de sus miradas asesinas, así que decidió no seguir hablando. Pero seguía pensando lo mismo: eran ella y su tía Aera más los hijos de ellas dos y el difunto Aitor… una menos no iba a hacer la diferencia. Para peor los vestían a todos iguales: las chicas con un vestido negro de encajes, suelto a nivel de cintura desde donde caía en varias capas (era un bonito vestido, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no le agradaba ir de "clon"); los chicos con pantalón negro y camisa de cuello mao del mismo color.

Aura abrió un portal cuando se reunieron con los demás, cruzaron y llegaron hasta una playa. Los más jóvenes se sorprendieron y quedaron deslumbrados al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, nunca habían visto una puesta de sol en el mar. En su mundo los soles simplemente se alejaban y desaparecían en las montañas.

―Sean bienvenidos ―Un hombre de cabello largo y negro hizo una reverencia―. Mi nombre es Silver, los llevaré a sus habitaciones.

―¡Espera! ―Anna levantó una mano en señal de alto y miró a su madre―. ¡¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?!

Aura bufó y rodó los ojos. Su hija era muy tranquila, seria y sensata la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces era tan adolescente que la irritaba. Había tenido que aprender a contar hasta 1000 desde que la chica era prepúber, por lo menos podía desahogarse con Sakura que pasaba por lo mismo con Reiko.

―Ignórala, tiene 15. No hay lugar para otros mundos que no sean el suyo ―le explicó Aura a Silver haciendo señas para que caminara. Él le sonrió compasivamente, parecía ser que la mujer lo tenía difícil porque traía una cara de fastidio que no se la daba a nadie, les hizo un gesto de "adelante" con la mano y comenzó a caminar.

Anna bufó y continuó caminando molesta. Se suponía que irían, verían a los finalistas, verían al ganador, las gemelas Kilsteng inspeccionarían su mente y corazón para determinar que no fuera un peligro para la humanidad de ese mundo, y se marcharían de vuelta a casa.

―Hey! Esta gravedad es genial ―dijo Rain quien había notado que era más ligera. Dio un salto sin usar mucha fuerza y se elevó un par de metros sobre el suelo―. ¡Hagamos una competencia de saltos!

―Rain ―intervino Aera en tono de reproche.

La joven comprendió que debía controlarse, sobre todo porque las miradas de muchos estaban sobre ellos, su hermano y primos rieron entre dientes y comenzaron a molestarla por el regaño. Empezaron a pelearse como niños y al poco rato ya estaban formando un verdadero alboroto, quienes los veían pasar los miraban confundidos porque nunca habían escuchado el idioma en el cual hablaban.

―STILLHET! ―los silenciaron Aura y Aera a la vez, lanzándoles una mirada que pudo matarlos a todos. Eso los hizo continuar caminando tranquilos de nuevo, ante la mirada divertida de Silver, el apache comprendía que todos ellos habían crecido como hermanos al igual que él con los otros apaches.

―Ni nicisitimis niñeros Aera ―comentó Aera a modo de burla y protesta hacia su hermana, moviendo la cabeza con cada sílaba―. Sin tidis jóvinis maduros.

―¡No me hagas golpearte! ―rugió Aura molesta. Ella le dijo que no llevaran más compañía para no llamar más la atención―. ¡¿Cómo van a madurar si te tienen de ejemplo?!

Y así la pelea se trasladó a las hermanas, quienes discutieron hasta llegar al lugar donde se alojarían, ante las miradas divertidas de los jóvenes quienes se mordían los labios para no reír.

Se acomodaron en el lugar y luego fueron al comedor general como les indicó Silver. La comida les pareció algo extraña al principio, pero definitivamente era deliciosa. Aura y Aera trataban de mantenerlos a raya para no llamar tanto la atención, pero ellas mismas se divertían con las ocurrencias de los 9 jóvenes que las acompañaban.

Desde las otras mesas los shamanes los observaban con curiosidad. En particular una donde había un shaman de cabello castaño y grandes audífonos anaranjados.

―¿Quiénes son esos? ―preguntó Horo.

―Parece ser que son los delegados para inspeccionar al nuevo Shaman King ―respondió Ren. Incluso a la distancia percibía que eran increíblemente fuertes, particularmente las dos mujeres que vestían de uniforme militar.

―¿Esos sujetos? ―preguntó Ryu incrédulo―. No parecen nada del otro mundo. Aunque… ¡Las chicas están guapísimas!

―Puedo sentir que son muy fuertes Ryu ―comentó Yoh percibiendo lo mismo que Ren. Y también podía percibir que la chica rubia que parecía de su edad era particularmente bonita.

Continuaron con su comida mirando de reojo a los extraños, finalmente Silver se acercó al grupo y les habló en el mismo idioma desconocido. Todos ellos se levantaron y parecieron agradecerle, las mujeres de uniforme caminaron delante hablando con Silver y los más jóvenes los siguieron desde atrás. Yoh no pudo evitar mirar a la chica rubia que pasó por su lado, de verdad era bonita, ella se detuvo un segundo y le dio una mirada fugaz. Ambos se ruborizaron, la chica continuó caminando e Yoh la siguió con la mirada, inmediatamente percibió las miradas asesinas de los 4 varones del grupo y decidió enfocarse en su plato.

―¿Qué se creen estos tipos? ―masculló Xana dejando de mirar a Yoh y caminando protectoramente junto a su hermana menor.

―No sean exagerados, sólo estaba pensando que era linda ―comentó Reiko. El chico pensaba en japonés y ella conocía el idioma por su madre y por su padrastro Akira―. Eh Anna, ¿te enamoraste también? ―preguntó en tono de burla cuando notó el rubor de sus mejillas.

―No seas ridícula ―respondió la aludida mirándola molesta.

―¡Basta! ―ordenó Aura caminando delante de ellos. Iba a dejar registro para que el encargado futuro llevara compañía para controlar a los herederos, incluso si varios de ellos eran ya adultos jóvenes.

.

* * *

.

Yoh salió a dar un paseo, no le preocupaba el tema de Hao, ya había cumplido su deber manteniéndolo a raya durante el torneo y mañana sería la última pelea. Era seguro que Asakura Hao iba a ganar, es más, lo mejor era dejar el paso libre y que los encargados decidieran, porque el shaman de fuego era ridículamente más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. Pensaba en todas esas cosas cuando llegó al acantilado con vista al mar, la vista de las estrellas sobre el océano era maravillosa.

Al poco rato percibió dos presencias acercándose, no eran familiares, se parecían a las del grupo de extraños del comedor. Sintió que su corazón se detenía un segundo cuando vio a la chica rubia de ojos ámbar llegar junto a otra de cabello negro y ojos azules. Se detuvieron cuando lo vieron allí, él reaccionó cuando vio la expresión de desconfianza de ambas chicas, les sonrió e hizo una reverencia respetuosa a modo de saludo. Silver les había comentado que ellos eran los enviados para evaluar al nuevo Shaman King.

― _Lástima, era una bonita vista_ ―le comentó Reiko mentalmente mientras ambas respondían al saludo con otra reverencia.

― _No tiene malas intenciones…_ ―respondió Anna ante la sorpresa de Reiko. La morena la miró molesta, su prima sabía perfectamente que no podían interactuar con los finalistas.

―Ammm. Esto… ―Yoh decidió hablar ya que ambas chicas se habían quedado mirándose en silencio―. Mi nombre es Yoh, Asakura Yoh, un gusto conocerlas.

Ambas chicas se lo quedaron mirando y luego entre sí, Reiko le tradujo mentalmente a Anna. No podían hablar con él, pero presentarse y luego marcharse no rompía ninguna regla.

―Annabelle Kilsteng ―dijo la rubia

―Reiko Kilsteng ―se presentó la morena.

Acto seguido ambas hicieron una nueva reverencia y dieron media vuelta.

―¡Esperen! Esto… tu nombre, Reiko, me suena japonés. ¿Hablas mi idioma? ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Reiko le tradujo a Anna y ambas se miraron un poco incómodas. Podían escucharlo, pero lo más probable es que no pudieran responderle. En ese momento llegó Alexa junto a ellas, las estaban buscando, debían quedarse en las habitaciones hasta el día siguiente cuando partieran. Se disculparon con el chico a través de la mirada y desaparecieron con su hermana.

Yoh se quedó mirando perplejo el lugar en donde estaban segundos atrás. Se quedó pensando en la chica rubia… Annabelle, aunque en el comedor escuchó que Reiko la llamaba Anna. Sí, Anna parecía quedarle mejor, era un bonito nombre. Decidió volver a su habitación y descansar, se sentía algo más motivado ahora que sabía iba a verla de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

Bajaron desde el submarino apache. Ya estaban en el continente perdido de Mu donde sería el evento final, sólo los 4 equipos finalistas, habían decidido que renunciarían al evento dejándole el paso libre a Hao. Ninguno de ellos podía hacerle frente y lo más probable era que murieran en el intento incluso si lo hacían todos juntos, no temían morir, el asunto era que si morían todos entonces Hao sería el Shaman King por descarte, aunque no lo consideraran adecuado.

―Todos los participantes han renunciado salvo Hao Asakura ―le explicó Silver a Aura y Aera. Ambas se miraron y comprendieron que algo malo debía haber con ese sujeto por el tono de Silver.

―Bien, procedamos ―dijo Aera sonriente. Ella y su hermana chocaron las palmas. Los shamanes se sorprendieron al sentir su poder brumador y al ver el cambio de aspecto: ahora ambas tenían el cabello blanco con puntas negras y los ojos grises.

Ambas se acercaron a Hao y no tardaron en comprender el por qué los participantes habían tomado esa decisión y por qué Silver parecía preocupado.

― _No podemos permitir que los mates a todos. Incluso si lo haces vendrá alguien a destruir este mundo y borrará tu existencia ―_ le dijo Aura.

― _Si eres tan egoísta como para que no te importe destruir a toda forma de vida y a este rico ambiente natural, te eliminaremos aquí y ahora_ ―añadió Aera.

― _¿Y si ellos se eliminan a sí mismos?_ ―respondió astutamente Hao―. _No los mataré, pero tampoco impediré que se maten entre ellos. La naturaleza se recuperará._

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí, Hao estaba hablando sinceramente. Eso no estaba fuera de las posibilidades, un dios que decide no intervenir podía considerarse dentro del curso natural de la historia, Asgard también había tenido un periodo como ese y ahora vivían pacíficamente. Dejaron a Hao y se dirigieron a los demás allí hablando en una lengua que los shamanes pudieran comprender.

―Asakura Hao tiene las competencias, no representa un peligro para la humanidad ―dijo Aura.

―¡¿Qué está diciendo?! ¡Este sujeto es un monstruo! ―rugió Liserg.

―Joven Liserg, por favor escuche hasta el final ―solicitó Aera―. La humanidad en sí es un peligro para sí misma. Un dios que decide no intervenir en las acciones humanas también es un dios que sigue el curso de la naturaleza.

Los shamanes se calmaron al escuchar eso, entonces Hao no los extinguiría de su propia mano, sino que esperaría a que los humanos se destruyeran entre sí sin hacer nada al respecto.

―Incluso si su dios no interviene, los humanos pueden luchar por el mundo que quieren ―continuó Aura. Les sonrió a los jóvenes shamanes frente a ella―. La humanidad tiene una infinita capacidad de adaptarse y de mejorar. Si los que buscan la paz se unen pueden conseguir llegar a buen puerto.

―Yo no pienso interponerme si ustedes deciden luchar contra la corriente, Yoh. Aunque dudo que puedas sorprenderme.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hao antes de marcharse con los apaches hacia el interior del continente de Mu para fusionarse con los grandes espíritus.

―¡Es una promesa nii-chan! ―exclamó Yoh esperando que lo escuchara. Se sentía esperanzado, finalmente Hao no los destruiría a todos, sino que podrían luchar por salvar ese mundo y quizás hacerlo cambiar de opinión, él había decidido ser un observador que no intervendría para evitar la destrucción. Pero también lo dejaba en una posición donde no evitaría la salvación.

Las mujeres se despidieron y volvieron con los jóvenes que los acompañaban. Todos ellos hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron sin darles oportunidad de hablarles. Eso deprimió un poco a Yoh, ni siquiera pudo cruzar una palabra con Anna.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado 6 años desde que había hecho esa promesa y el mundo iba de mal en peor. No importaba lo mucho que se movieran ni lo mucho que lucharan por la paz, siempre había peces gordos que se beneficiaban con la guerra. Ahora estaba en una de las oficinas del gobierno, eso era lo único positivo hasta el momento: los reconocían como agentes de la paz y estaban dispuestos a trabajar en conjunto.

―Joven Asakura, lamento la espera ―Un hombre de traje negro y corbata azul avanzó hasta él y le tendió la mano para estrecharla. Yoh estrechó su mano sonriente―. Por favor, sígame. El ministro de defensa ya puede recibirlo.

Yoh siguió al hombre hasta el despacho del ministro. No era la primera vez que hablaba con aquel hombre, desde que había sido asignado como el representante de los shamanes de Japón sus reuniones con él eran frecuentes.

―Yoh, me alegra verte ―El ministro le indicó que tomara asiento―. Lamento llamarte cuando apenas vuelves de medio oriente, pero es importante. ¡Es excelente!

―Parece muy animado, asumo que pasó algo bueno ―comentó Yoh sonriente, contagiado de pronto por la alegría del hombre.

El ministro asintió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

―Hubo una reunión extraordinaria de las Naciones Unidas ayer. La población general no lo sabe, pero hace años que tenemos contacto con la gente de Asgard, llegamos a acuerdos con ellos a cambio de darles experiencias a sus soldados novatos y algunos recursos naturales.

―¿Asgard? ―preguntó Yoh atónito.

―Sí, es un planeta lejano. Pensé que quizás lo conocías, su gente es la que evalúa al siguiente Shaman King.

Yoh se quedó con la boca abierta a todo lo que daba. ¡¿Esa gente era de otro planeta?! ¡¿Anna era de otro planeta?! Al pensarlo se puso de pie de golpe.

―¡¿Va a venir el mismo grupo?! ―preguntó esperanzado de verla de nuevo. Ahora seguro que ya era una mujer, pero no había dejado de pensar en la chica de 15 que había visto en aquella ocasión.

El ministro interpretó la reacción de Yoh como esperanza de detener las guerras en curso y las que amenazaban con detonarse.

―No sé si el mismo grupo ―respondió sonriente―. Pero definitivamente vamos a tener su ayuda, aunque claro, el trabajo es grande por lo que el costo también lo será.

―¿El costo?

―No trabajan gratis, Yoh ―respondió más serio―. Pasaremos a ser "su territorio", seremos su colonia, pero mantendremos nuestras costumbres e individualidad.

―¿Y qué significa que seamos su colonia? ―preguntó Yoh sentándose de nuevo.

―Básicamente que ellos serán la autoridad máxima en términos políticos y que pueden explotar un porcentaje de nuestros recursos naturales. Pero, nos darán protección ante cualquier eventualidad y compartirán todos sus conocimientos con nosotros (son mucho más avanzados créeme).

―Y… ¿cómo ayudarán específicamente?

.

* * *

.

―¿Alguna duda? ―preguntó Krada a la joven rubia que estaba frente de ella. Negó con la cabeza, pero tenía el mismo tic en el ojo que aparecía en Luka cuando algo le molestaba―. Vale. Tienes un minuto de confianza, dime qué pasa ―Se sentó y la miró con curiosidad.

Anna la miró de vuelta. Un minuto de confianza significaba que no era su comandante sino la tía Krada, tomó aire para hacer la pregunta.

―¿Por qué no dejan que se maten y ya? Invertir recursos en un pueblo tan atrasado me parece absurdo ―señaló cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho―. Los vamos a ganar como colonia, por qué no quedarnos con el planeta completo después de que se exterminen entre ellos.

Krada trató de contenerse, pero no pudo, se largó a reír a carcajadas cuando vio la cara que ponía Aura al entrar en su despacho. Había cruzado la puerta justo a tiempo para escuchar el comentario de su hija.

―Porque están a punto de una guerra nuclear y no habrá nada utilizable en siglos, además tenemos una responsabilidad con ese planeta y te recuerdo que tú también eres en parte terrestre ―le reprochó Aura con mala cara. Le dio un golpe en la nuca que retumbó en toda la habitación―. Además, te servirá para bajarte de esa nube de arrogancia y autosuficiencia en la que muchos te han puesto.

―Jejeje. Lo siento Annie, es una decisión tomada por nuestra intrépida Líder, en fin. Partirás dentro de 2 días, regresarás en 2 meses, nos informarás y decidiremos el curso de acción.

.

* * *

.

Ese mundo era ciertamente caótico. Estaba en lo que llamaban medio oriente, parecía ser la zona más conflictiva, aunque en el resto de los lugares que había visitado también comenzaban los primeros movimientos de guerra. Sus armas no eran tan poderosas, lo único que podría dañar a sus soldados eran esas armas nucleares. A Anna le parecía el punto central era eliminar a los codiciosos que movían los hilos para ganar más riquezas a costa de la guerra, si los sacaban del panorama y destruían las armas todo terminaría, percibía que la gran mayoría de los humanos allí quería la paz.

En su viaje se había topado con algunos de los que finalistas del torneo, estaban cumpliendo su promesa de luchar por la paz, se preguntaba si se toparía con Yoh. Quiso abofetearse en ese momento, no podía estar pensando en un chico con el que ni siquiera hablado.

― _¿Qué es ese ruido? ―_ pensó al escuchar un zumbido sobre su cabeza―. _Ah, son esos… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿Cazas?_

El avión parecía tener un objetivo definido, soltó una serie de misiles en un punto específico, tras de ese venía otro avión que parecía tener el mismo objetivo. Anna creó un oni que la llevó rápidamente al punto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció a Yoh inconsciente en el piso, estaba herido. Usó algo de sus medicinas y las técnicas de curación que aprendió de su hermano, lo llevó hasta el refugio que estaba en otro país mucho más tranquilo. Quizás él podría darle información más completa de lo que ocurría en ese sector, si era un objetivo entonces también era un problema para quienes manejaban la guerra.

.

* * *

.

Yoh despertó algo mareado. Miró a su alrededor, se sentó de un salto al ver que estaba en una cabaña de madera bastante limpia y ordenada, estaba en una cama cómoda y no escuchaba las balas ni los bombardeos. Se levantó confundido, ¿estaba muerto? Miró su ropa, estaba limpia y parecía nueva.

―Quizás si me morí…

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar pasos que parecían subir una escalera. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a la vista quien le pareció el ser humano más bello del mundo, reconoció a la chica de 15 que había visto hace 6 años ahora convertida en una mujer. Ella dijo algo en un idioma que no comprendió y entró seguida de un par de onis pequeños que llevaban una bandeja con comida, se acercó a la cama y la apuntó.

―Ammm, ¿quieres que vuelva a la cama? Pero, me siento bien.

La joven lo miró con expresión mal humorada y cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho. Volvió a hablar (esta vez sonó como una orden) y apuntó a la cama, le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo obedecer sin rechistar. Ella tomó la bandeja y se la entregó, le hizo un gesto para que comiera… aunque la comida se veía extraña. Se sentía algo nervioso de estar tan cerca de ella y consideró descortés rechazarla si se había tomado tantas molestias con él, así que decidió probar, estaba delicioso.

―Wow. Nunca había probado esto ―Comenzó a comer más rápido, hace mucho que no salía del pan y el agua―. ¿Qué es? ―preguntó con la boca llena.

Anna lo miró pensativa, sentía que estaba feliz porque le gustaba la comida, pero no entendía su idioma. La única lengua terrestre en que la habían instruido era inglés, supuso que si el chico había estado en un país donde lo hablaban debía al menos saber algo. Así que lo intentó.

―No entiendo ese idioma. ¿Entiendes este?

Yoh se atragantó al escuchar su voz. Le pareció tan hermosa como ella, la última vez sólo la había escuchado decir su nombre. Se golpeó el pecho y bebió agua para que la comida pasara, cuando pudo respirar de nuevo asintió. Ella sonrió y le explicó dónde estaban, que hacía ella en ese mundo y le hizo algunas preguntas acerca de la guerra de medio oriente. Yoh respondió a todas sus preguntas dando la mayor cantidad de información posible, sabía que su gente venía a ayudar.

Después de dos días, ella lo llevó a Japón en un pestañeo. Yoh le pidió que se quedara a modo de agradecimiento, ella dudo de la propuesta porque percibía que había algo más en su solicitud. No le desagradaba el joven, es más hasta el día de hoy la molestaban porque se le había ocurrido la BRILLANTE IDEA de confesarle a Reiko que el chico le había parecido interesante, su prima sabía guardar secretos, pero su familia podía leer pensamientos.

―¡Yoh! ¡Estás de vuelta! ―exclamó Yohmei sorprendido. Le sonrió pícaramente a su nieto después de notar a la joven rubia que lo acompañaba―. Y bien acompañado por lo que veo.

Yoh se ruborizó y se rascó la nuca, riendo bastante nervioso. Presentó a su abuelo y a Anna, el anciano la invitó a cenar al enterarse que había salvado a su nieto, entonces ella se vio obligada a aceptar, ofender a un adulto mayor era casi un crimen en Asgard. Yoh le sonrió radiante y la guio a través de la casa, la actitud de su nieto no pasó desapercibida por Yohmei quien nunca lo había visto tan abiertamente interesado en una chica. El anciano sonrió y se disculpó un momento, esa chica parecía muy fuerte y si era del agrado de su nieto pues sería bueno que Kino y Keiko la vieran también.

Durante la cena Anna se sintió algo incómoda y molesta por las constantes preguntas de las dos mujeres, quienes pensaban en japonés por lo que no podía entender del todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Aunque comprendía que era por el interés que Yoh parecía tener en ella, el mismo motivo tenía la chica de cabello rosa para sentir cierto recelo y odio hacia su persona.

Finalmente, Yoh se convirtió en su compañero de viaje. Tenían el mismo objetivo, la única diferencia es que ella había sido enviada para analizar la situación y llevar toda la información necesaria referente a poder militar de ese mundo, su hermana hacia lo mismo evaluando la situación social para cuando ellos se convirtieran en su colonia.

Yoh la miraba observar y tomar notas cada cierto tiempo. Anna era increíblemente profesional y no perdía ningún detalle. Una mujer hermosa, decidida, confiada, inteligente, con carácter y muy fuerte, y sí, estaba loco por ella. Se preguntaba si ella lo notaría, nunca había tenido mucha interacción con otras chicas, la única era Tamao a quien veía más como una hermana… aunque era su prometida. Prefería no pensar en eso y por suerte podía aplazar el tema del matrimonio con su vida de trotamundos y diplomático. Y ahora aparecía Anna… ¿tendría alguna oportunidad con ella?

La rubia, por su parte, caminaba junto a él tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos. Maldijo la hora en que aprendió a hablar japonés porque entendía cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza. No quería reconocerlo, pero a ella también le interesaba el joven, pese a que la irritaba su forma tranquila y despreocupada de hacer las cosas, era muy observador, listo, amable y honesto… y sabía que ella le gustaba por su forma de ser más allá de su linaje o su apariencia física que era lo que veían la mayoría de sus pretendientes en Asgard.

Yoh se detuvo cuando ella dejó de caminar en medio de un suspiro. Dudaba que estuviera cansada, tenía buena resistencia, y aún era de día.

―¿Qué pasa? Ya nos queda poco para llegar con los Tao…

 _SLAP!_

Lo interrumpió dándole la bofetada de su vida y lo miró molesta, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

―Yoh, estás comprometido ―Lo miró directamente a los ojos―. Puedo leer tus pensamientos y sentir tus emociones, sé que te gusto, pero olvídalo. Tú vas a casarte cuando todo esto termine.

Yoh la miró perplejo y luego rojo como un tomate. Ella lo sabía todo, la joven pasó por su lado sin decir nada más, reaccionó minutos después y corrió tras de ella hasta sujetarla por la muñeca y detenerla.

―No quiero casarme. Fue un matrimonio arreglado, para cuando regreses ya no estaré comprometido. Yo… ―Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pero habló con un hilo de voz―: Yo quiero estar contigo.

―¿Y si no regreso? Esas órdenes dependen de mis comandantes.

―Seremos su colonia… puedes ir venir libremente desde allí cuando eso pase, ¿o no? Te esperaré ―La miró intensamente, nunca se le había declarado a una chica, pero ella ya lo sabía y no quería perder la oportunidad.

―Yoh… ―susurró su nombre mirándolo con tristeza. Apartó la mano que la sujetaba de la muñeca―. Vas a pasarlo mal tratando de ganarte a mi familia, ellos... ―Abrió mucho los ojos al verse interrumpida por un beso. ¡¿El tranquilo y tímido Yoh la estaba besando?! Él se apartó de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y la miró avergonzado, comenzó a disculparse muy nervioso, ella pudo percibir que había sido un impulso que no controló y ahora se disculpaba porque quizás la había incomodado.

Yoh dejó de disculparse cuando escuchó lo que sonó como una risita suave por parte de ella, nunca la había escuchado reír, Anna siempre parecía indiferente a todo y a todos. Se sorprendió cuando ella se acercó, tomó su rostro y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

―Me voy en un par de días, pero supongo que podemos aprovechar el momento ―susurró sin soltar su rostro, le dedicó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero que él pudo notar y le pareció maravillosamente hermosa. La tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla, definitivamente iba a aprovechar el tiempo y esperar a que ella regresara así se tardara años o él mismo tuviera que ir a buscarla.

.

* * *

.

Estaba molesto, a tal punto que sus amigos le decían que parecía irreconocible. ¿Por qué? Porque Anna, SU Anna, había vuelto acompañada de varios soldados que eran parte de su escuadrón y uno de ellos particularmente odioso. ¿Acaso era su novio? ¿Por qué la abrazaba tanto? Además, los interrumpía cada vez que estaban hablando. No habían tenido ni una sola conversación a solas desde que ella había regresado hace una semana.

Anna, por su parte, ya no dio más y se pasó todo el día aleccionando a su hermano Xana, reclamándole que no era una niña y que sabía cuidarse sola, además Yoh no era como los demás. Su hermano protestó, pero ella fue tajante y no dio lugar a comentarios ni a que siguiera molestando, además ninguna regla le prohibía tener una relación de ese tipo con él. Alexa y Reiko la apoyaron dejando a su hermano de brazos cruzados. Después de aclarar el asunto, partió a buscar a Yoh, no le agradó mucho verlo con la tal Tamao, pero fingió indiferencia y se acercó.

―Yoh, necesito hablar algunos detalles de la operación de mañana ―Su semblante y su voz fueron indiferentes, pero lamentaba reconocer que los celos la carcomían por dentro… Aunque no tenía nada que reclamar, la chica era su prometida hasta donde sabía.

―Bueno, parece que estarás ocupado. Nos vemos después ―La chica bajó la mirada, les sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de irse sin más.

―¿Qué pasa con la operación de mañana? ¿Hay cambios?

―No, sólo quería hablar a solas contigo. Pensé que ya no ibas a estar comprometido cuando regresara ―Trató de controlarse, pero su voz sonó molesta.

―No estoy comprometido ―respondió molesto. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho―. Y tú no me dijiste que tenías novio.

―No tengo novio ―dijo ella cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho―. Xana es mi hermano mayor, vive celándome igual que mis primos.

―¡¿Es tu hermano?! ―Yoh se quedó perplejo, ahora que lo pensaba sí se parecían mucho físicamente. Se rascó la nuca y soltó una risita de alivio―. Bueno, me alegra saber eso.

―Entonces, ¿qué tienes con ella? ―Anna puso una mano como señal de alto para frenar el abrazo de Yoh.

―¿Estás celosa? ―preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa traviesa.

―No tientes a tu suerte y responde a la pregunta ―respondió con voz amenazante.

―Jijijiji. Tamao era aprendiz de mi padre, crecimos juntos, ya te había dicho que la veo como a una hermana menor ―Se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura―. Les dije a mis abuelos que eres especial y que no quería obligar a Tamao a casarse con un hombre que no la ama.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estabas a solas con ella? ―Anna lo miró frunciendo el ceño, le había prometido controlarse y no leer sus pensamientos así que tenía que preguntar. Detestaba no saber.

―Vino a darme un mensaje de mi abuelo. Jijiji. Te ves linda cuando estás celosa.

―No estoy celosa ―Desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

―Pero sí te ves linda ―Tomó su rostro con delicadeza y la besó dulcemente. Había esperado mucho por ese momento, algo le decía que iban a estar juntos mucho tiempo a partir de entonces.

.

* * *

.

Después de un año de escaramuzas y de idas y venidas desde Asgard, habían conseguido eliminar a todos los "peces gordos" y los tratados de paz eran posibles. Le informaron a la población general de la ayuda recibida por parte de Asgard y que ahora estarían bajo su protección como colonia, pese a todo pronóstico no hubo protestas, ya nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra quería saber de guerras.

Aura llegó para firmar el tratado, buscó a sus hijos y sobrinos para felicitarlos antes de regresar (ellos iban a quedarse un par de meses más). La única que no se presentó fue su tercera hija, Alexa le explicó (de la forma más sutil posible) que estaba con Yoh y que no era buena idea interrumpir. Aura la miró boquiabierta, sabía que su Annie estaba interesada en el chico, pero nunca creyó que de verdad llegaran a tener algo, su hija había rechazado a todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes por lo que se había hecho a la idea de que iba a tener que esperar a que Lena creciera para tener un yerno. En fin, era bueno saber que por fin había abierto su corazón con alguien.

Dos meses después los soldados se marcharon definitivamente, dejando relevos de la Guardia Civil en el lugar. Yoh se despidió de su Anna, con la promesa de que volverían a verse apenas ella estuviera libre para regresar.

.

* * *

.

―¿Y? ¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó Aura, muy preocupada, a Roen, quien revisaba a su hija porque al parecer había regresado enferma de ese lugar. Se había desmayado con frecuencia el último mes, pero sólo lo habían notado cuando le ocurrió en público esa tarde.

―Felicitaciones ―respondió Roen sonriente―. Un niño siempre es una bendición, Aura. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Aura se quedó de piedra.

―¡¿Cómo que un niño?! ―Miró a su hija esperando una explicación. La joven solo miró su vientre algo avergonzada.

―Bueno, también podría ser una niña ―Roen hizo un gesto de restarle importancia―. No te compliques por pequeñeces.

Embarazada… Su hija estaba embarazada… Y sin duda estaba embarazada de ese chico Yoh. A ella no le complicaba, pero su hijo y marido eran capaces de matar al pobre muchacho. Lo mejor era prepararlos a ambos y suavizarlos antes de soltar la noticia del embarazo.

―Bien, sólo debe alimentarse adecuadamente. Ten ―Le entregó una receta―, estas son algunas vitaminas que debería tomar. Es bastante reciente así que la gravedad ligera de ese lugar no debería afectarle negativamente al bebé al pasar el embarazo aquí.

―Gracias Roen ―Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, donde se toparon con un muy preocupado Luka. Acababa de volver de viaje, para la mala suerte de Aura, ahora casi no tendría tiempo de pensar en cómo decírselo.

―¡Ah! ¡Luka! ―Roen le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al verlo―. ¡Felicitaciones! No te preocupes, está bien, es sólo una pequeña bendición.

Luka lo miró confundido mientras se marchaba. Luego a su esposa quien se cubría la cara con la palma de una mano y empuñaba la otra en alto como si se contuviera de perseguir a Roen. Finalmente, miró a su hija, quien acariciaba su vientre plano recostada en la cama con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para comprender lo que pasaba con su hija.

―¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL INFELIZ?! ―vociferó encarando a su esposa.

Aura suspiró. Para su fortuna el infeliz vivía a 3 galaxias de distancia y estaba a salvo de la ira inicial de su marido. Tenían que darle la noticia y ella iba a tener que hacer magia esos días para evitar que su nieto resultara huérfano de padre antes de nacer.

.

* * *

.

Yoh no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con el halo siniestro y mirada sedienta de sangre que provenía de los hombres frente a él. Al menos la mujer que los acompañaba los mantenía a raya.

Aura bufó molesta por la actitud de su marido y Akira. Quiso ir por su cuenta, pero su marido quería conocer al "infeliz" y Akira insistió en ir como traductor en caso de alguna eventualidad (por supuesto que sabía era una excusa porque él también quería ver al "infeliz").

―Iré al grano. Soy la madre de Annabelle, este es su padre Luka y este es Akira quien nos ha ayudado a criarla. Yoh tuvo una relación con mi hija cuando ella estuvo aquí, creíamos que estaba enferma cuando regresó…

―¡¿Está bien?! ―interrumpió Yoh preocupado.

―Sí, está bien. Y el bebé también ―Observó la reacción de Yoh, él no comprendía del todo―. Mi hija está embarazada de ti, Yoh.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―exclamaron Kino, Yohmei y Keiko a la vez. Miraron al joven heredero esperando una explicación.

Él parecía tan sorprendido como ellos. Luego pareció tomar aire profundo mientras inflaba el pecho y una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaron de ilusión al procesar la noticia. ¡Iba a tener un bebé con Anna! ¡Iban a tener una familia! No cabía en sí de felicidad.

―¿Dónde está ella? ―preguntó con una sonrisa radiante. Como un niño a quien le han dado el mejor regalo de su vida.

La reacción del joven hizo que Luka y Akira tuvieran menos deseos de matarlo, por lo menos parecía querer de verdad a su Annie e iba a asumir.

―Está en casa, si viene aquí no podrá volver a Asgard estando embarazada porque el cambio de gravedad provocaría un aborto espontáneo ―respondió Aura.

―Y… ¿puedo verla? ―preguntó Yoh ilusionado, de verdad quería acompañarla durante el embarazo. Aura lo percibió, y miró a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa de satisfacción, restregándoles en la cara que ella tenía razón respecto a que Yoh era un buen chico. Todos sus hijos tenían buen gusto.

―No puedes verla mientras no seas capaz de aguantar la gravedad ―respondió Luka aun odiándolo un poco―. Además, no me parece la idea de ustedes dos sin conocer tus intenciones futuras con ella.

―Por favor, permítame pedirle la mano de su hija ―Yoh se inclinó respetuosamente al momento de hacer la petición y se quedó en la misma posición esperando la respuesta.

El comentario hizo que los dos hombres se miraran entre sí perplejos. Entonces Aura sí tenía razón respecto al joven.

―No lo dejes esperando ―dijo Aura a modo de reproche―. Conoces perfectamente los deseos de tu hija.

Luka y Akira soltaron un largo suspiro.

―Está bien. Aunque me hubiera gustado la petición antes de mi nieto ―comentó mirándolo molesto. Yoh se estremeció un poco con su mirada, ciertamente nunca pensó en todos los varones de su familia que la celaban a diario―. Sin embargo, no te aceptaré si no eres capaz de demostrarme que puedes protegerla.

Yoh le sonrió ampliamente, eso era un sí.

―Podrías explicarme todo esto asunto Yoh ―exigió Kino.

El joven la miró nervioso, su abuela era un hueso difícil de roer. Anna le había causado una buena impresión, pero saber que estaba embarazada de él podía haber cambiado su opinión al permitirle ese tipo de relación. Tragó nervioso y le explicó que él era el único hombre con quien la chica había estado… y que él le había prometido el cielo y la tierra, incluyendo una vida juntos.

Finalmente, ninguno de los mayores se opuso a la relación e Yoh comenzó su entrenamiento para poder visitarla sin problemas y acompañarla durante el embarazo. Para cuando llegó junto a ella, Anna ya tenía un pequeño bulto en el vientre, sintió que su corazón se derretía al verla así, corrió a abrazarla y la llenó de besos. Ella se dejó querer, lo estaba esperando y deseaba tanto compartir esos momentos con él.

―Es un niño ―le informó cuando estuvo más calmado. Él tuvo un nuevo impulso de atacarla con besos cuando la escuchó―. Te estaba esperando para elegir un nombre, mi tía Sakura me estaba ayudando con los kanjis ―Lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hasta la biblioteca de la casa―. Nosotros no nos complicamos tanto como ustedes, pero pensé que sería importante para ti.

―Jijiji. No tenías por qué molestarte ―Le sonrió cálidamente, como sólo le sonreía a ella.

―¿Ese es el infeliz? ―preguntó inocentemente una niña rubia de unos 5 años al toparse con ellos en un pasillo.

― _¿Infeliz? ―_ pensó Yoh, tratando de poner su mejor cara ante el insulto involuntario de la niña. Era obvio que había escuchado eso de alguien más.

―¿Es un insulto? ―preguntó la niña sorprendida. Yoh la miró atónito, luego se recordó de la habilidad de Anna.

―Sí, Lena. Es un insulto ―respondió Anna sonriéndole con ternura, se derretía por su hermanita―. Se llama Yoh y es tu cuñado así que llévate bien con él. Yoh, ella es mi hermana menor Lena.

―¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ―le preguntó Yoh mirándola atónito. Ella trataba de hermanos a todos sus primos.

―Pues, de padre y madre son 5. Pero si cuentas a mis primos son 11.

Lena se acercó al vientre de su hermana mayor y apoyó su cabeza allí, sonrió muy feliz y miró a Yoh.

―Mi sobrino está feliz de tenerte cerca ―le dijo con una sonrisa radiante antes de apartarse y continuar su camino.

Yoh le sonrió enternecido a la niña. Se había convertido en su cuñada favorita. Reafirmó su convicción en las semanas subsiguientes cuando los otros dos niños de la casa, Liam y Leon, lo tenían como objetivo favorito para sus bromas pesadas… muchas de ellas ideadas por Xana y Reiner, pero no le importaba realmente. Lo único que le importaba era estar con Anna.

.

* * *

.

―Jejeje. Es un poco gruñón, parece que salió a la madre ―Horo salió volando de la habitación cortesía de Anna apenas terminó de hacer el comentario.

―Idiota ―masculló Ren mirando sonriente el agujero en la pared dejado por Horo. Anna cada vez le caía mejor―. Aunque tiene razón en que salió a Anna ―comentó suavizando la mirada al ver al pequeño rubio que permanecía en brazos de un siempre sonriente Yoh quien casi babeaba por su bebé―. No tiene ni pizca de Asakura.

―Jijiji. Eso es bueno, va a ser bastante guapo ―comentó Yoh mirando a su hijo con todo el amor del universo.

―Bueno, quizás vaya a tener su personalidad ―comentó Manta.

El pequeño hizo un puchero y comenzó a sollozar.

―Jejeje. Lo hiciste llorar con eso Manta ―dijo Ren.

―¿Qué pasa Hana? ―Yoh le pasó su dedo y el niño comenzó a chupar con fuerza―. Parece que tiene hambre.

Anna recibió al bebé de brazos de Yoh, las visitas salieron de la habitación dejando a padres e hijo a solas.

―Jajajaja. Tiene mucho apetito, siempre pareciera que va a comerte a ti además de tomar la leche ―reía Yoh al ver a su pequeño beber del pecho de su madre. Ella rio ligeramente también, él se alimentaba como si no hubiera un mañana―. Gracias, Anna ―añadió Yoh besando su frente con todo el amor que le tenía.

―¿Gracias por qué? ―preguntó Anna mirándolo confundida.

―Por regalarme tanta felicidad ―Le ordenó algunos cabellos rubios detrás de la oreja sonriéndole cálidamente―. Probablemente ya lo sabes, pero siempre me sentí bastante solo. Cuando conocí a los chicos ese sentimiento cedió, pero aún estaba allí, hasta que llegaste definitivamente a mi vida. Y ahora, me das la bendición de un hijo ―Besó sus labios dulcemente―. Gracias, Anna.

―Yo también debería agradecerte ―Ahora Yoh la miró confundido. Ella le sonrió y lo besó dulcemente―. Quizás no lo sabes, pero las personas en general siempre me tenían en un pedestal. Siempre tuve muchos pretendientes, pero me buscaban sólo por mi linaje o aspecto físico. Fuiste la primera persona ajena a la familia que me valoró por como soy… aunque sé que muchas veces fui una arpía contigo.

―Jijiji. No digas eso, nunca lo fuiste ―Otro beso, tomó su mano y apoyó la frente contra la de Anna―. Siempre fuiste y serás perfecta para mí. No importa cuánto me grites ni me golpees. Te amo, Anna.

―Y yo a ti. Te amo.

Y el amor que se tenían nunca se desvaneció, pese a los altos y bajos permanecieron juntos apoyándose y acompañándose hasta el fin de sus días.

 ** _._**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Nota final:** Y se acabó! No sé si el final fue del todo bueno, pero en fin, fue el que tenía en mente xD Gracias a quienes siguieron la historia hasta el final, era mi primera publicación y espero que la hayan disfrutado a pesar de algunos OOC que eran a causa de los contextos. Agradezco especialmente a quienes dejaron su retroalimentación y comentarios. Que tengan todxs un buen día/tarde/noche!


End file.
